Love on High Seas 5: To Mend and Defend
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A month has passed when judge and jury finally return with the verdict. What Hells now await the Pirates? Will they ever find out when they are attacked by overwhelming odds in their own home? Slash. Het. Over 25 fandoms. Details inside.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Love on the High Seas #5: "To Mend and Defend"  
**Authors:** Pirates Sparrow and Turner  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!! Seriously, we, like all other fan fic writers, thrive on feedback. However, flames absolutely will not be tolerated.  
**Warnings:** Abuse, Death, Lemon, Nudity, Sex, Torture, Violence, Language, Slash, Femmeslash, and Het  
**Fandoms/Characters/Pairings:** (Ace Ventura) Ace/OC (Original Character); (Angel/BtVS) Angel/Cordelia, Faith/CC (Crossover Character), Lorne/OC, Wesley/OC, Connor/OC, Spike/OC, Kennedy/Willow; (Barbie's Princess and Pauper) Wolfie; (Charmed) Cole/Piper, Prue/OC, Phoebe/CC, Paige/CC, Kit, Sam Wilder; (Dawson's Creek) Dawson/CC; (Disney) Jack Sparrow/Will Turner, Hook/Smee, Sebastian, Elizabeth Swann/CC, Salem Saberhagen; (Elvira) Elvira/CC, Gonk; (Excalibur) Kurt/Kitty, Rachel/OC, Lockheed; (Generation X) Sean/Emma; (Harry Potter) Dumbledore, Snape, Minerva; (Labyrinth) Jareth/OC, Didymus, Trely/OC, Worm; (Peter Pan) Hook/Smee; (The Pirate Movie) Frederic; (PotC) Jack/Will, Elizabeth/CC; (ReBoot) Bob, Matrix/AndrAla, Ray/Mouse, Frisket; (Sabrina) Salem; (Shrek) Donkey/OC; (Smallville) Clark/Lex; (Sons of Thunder) Trent, Carlos; (Starsky & Hutch) Starsky/Hutch/OC; (SU2) Carl/CC; (10K) Wolf/CC; (X-Men) Logan/Ororo, Morph/OC, Sean/Emma, Kurt/Kitty, Charles/Magnus, Rachel/OC, Joseph/Rogue, Bishop, Lockheed; (Xena) Aphrodite/Ares, Hercules, Xena/Gabby, Joxer/CC, Autolycus/CC; and (Zoolander) Derek/Hansel/OC. Sooner or later, there's a pairing for every character, but if they're not listed here, the pairing simply has not yet happened. Other established characters may come and/or go, as well.  
**Summary:** After going through many deadly trials, the Pirates were tossed back upon the island without as much as a glance at the Wizards. A month has now passed, but still many questions persist, many lovers are seperate and residing in their own personal Hells, and the Wizards have yet to appear. Who made it through all their trials, and what hardships have the trials caused? Why do broken hearts and shattered souls abound, and where are the Wizards? What judgment was cast upon the retrial, and what punishments will be doled forth when the Wizards finally return? Or have they had their fun with the Pirates and have no intentions of returning, but if they are not returning, what enemy lurks among them, attacking them while never being seen? What evil lurks amongst them, causing them to attack each other, and with several new faces, can all be trusted? Huge multi-crossover with such fandoms as Ace Ventura, Angel, BtVS, Charmed, Dawson's Creek, Disney, Elvira, Excalibur, Generation X, Harry Potter, Labyrinth, Peter Pan, The Pirate Movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, ReBoot, Sabrina, Shrek, Smallville, Sons of Thunder, Special Unit 2, Starsky & Hutch, 10th Kingdom, X-Men, Xena, Zoolander, and more!  
**Disclaimer:** All established characters; all TV show, comic, and movie titles; and the Black Pearl are © & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. Crystal "Snowflake" Frost, Katrina "Firestar" Lewis, Celina "Pantheria" Lewis, Tom Ballard, Meesy, Brendan Richards; Urianotalon; Janeesa; Tessa; Herbert; Robbie; and all other original characters are © & TM the authors, Pirates Sparrow and Turner, and may not be used without permission. The Sea Witch and everything else are also © & TM the authors. No copyright infringement is intended, and no monetary profit is made from these tales.

**Prologue**

**Tortuga**

"I told ya -- hic -- I ain't goin' back." She paused to take another swig of her drink. "Not 'til I know what the fuck I'm gonna do 'bout it."

"And _I_ told you," he tried yet again to argue with the woman whose unreasonableness he was not surprised at in the least, "_talk_ to him."

She swallowed half of her bottle in one gulp and set it back down with a loud thunk. "Damn it! How many times do I have ta tell ya, blondie?! I _can't_ talk to him! I mean, really, what the fuck am I s'posed ta tell him, huh?! That the Queen of fuck can't fuck any more?!"

"Faith," Hansel gazed into her troubled, dark eyes as he tried to reason with her, "you said he loves you. He does love you. I saw that with my own eyes back in the trial. Anybody who hadn't would have ran like heck from that mess, not to mention gotten off with that version of you they put on him."

"You didn't."

"That's because I'm in love with Chong!"

"What about Derek?"

He slammed his own mug down onto the table. "This isn't about me!"

She eyed him angrily. "Ya sure 'bout that? One'd think ya were just keepin' me company so ya could hide out from yer two!"

"I could go back to the house at any time, but I'm _trying_ to help you."

A green eye popped open, and a pink tongue lolled out in a yawn. "What are you two arguing about this time?" the black cat asked.

"The same crap," they shot back together.

"Well, keep it down," Salem told them. "Some of us are trying to sleep here." He closed his eyes, but immediately his mind drifted back down the same path. He had gotten his people in such horrible trouble a second time, and for what? What good had it done that Jareth had laid Helvira again, that Jack had been eaten by the Krakken and almost gone insane with grief, that Faith had spent time trapped as a cat, that Sean had been turned on by his own people, that Emma had almost relived her worst nightmare, that James had been forced to help Pan, that Smee had almost been eaten alive by a giant birthday cake, that Kitty and Kyna had had to face their dead husbands, that Kat had had her whole world turned upside down, that Zora and Vang had almost done the unthinkable . . . ? What good had any of it done?! They had yet to hear from the bloody Council! Weeks had passed, and there had still not been a single sign! Not one . . . !

A soft half-growl, half-sigh emitted from Salem's mouth as he jerked himself into movement. He stretched leisurely and padded over to Faith's side. "As long as I'm up," he told her, "you might as well pour me some tequilla."

Faith and Hansel had been watching Salem in between shooting angry glares at each other, and they exchanged a look now that Salem was requesting more tequilla. Both knew what was going through his mind, and Faith silently kicked herself for having awakened him. She barked out an order for more tequilla and poured the rest of her bottle into Salem's saucer. She threw the empty bottle behind her, snatched the new bottle the waitress brought, and downed half of it in a single gulp.

As she lowered the bottle momentarily from her lips, Faith realized that the waitress was still there. "What are ya lookin' at, bitch? Bring me more, damn it! Bring me all the fuckin' tequilla ya've got 'fore I gut ya!" As the waitress scurried to obey the order, Faith downed the remainder of the bottle.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**The Kitchen**

She hummed as she danced around the kitchen, busily stirring mixtures, pouring batters, and checking that which was already cooking. Though she was worried about some of her extended family, her blood family's world finally seemed to be turning right, for the most part. Phoebe and Paige were both happy with their men, though Phoebe remained frustrated with Joxer's refusal to consummate their relationship, and she could not have been happier with her own beloved Cole. Prue was doing well and did not seem quite as frustrated with Brendan as she had been only a month before. She still had her eyes set on the Werewolf, and Piper knew of her plans to bed his wolf when she got the opportunity. Yet she seemed to be happy and have far more patience than she usually possessed. As for her godmother, Ororo . . . A shy grin chased across Piper's mouth as she remembered the sounds she'd heard coming from 'Ro and Logan's bedroom the night before. Yes, Ororo was definitely happier than Piper had ever seen her before . . .

But, still, Piper thought, as she set up a tray and put three plates on top of it, there was trouble in paradise. Chong would be in at any moment now, and she had a feeling before she even saw the poor man that Hansel had not returned to their bedroom. He was with Faith, who was running from Dawson almost as swiftly as Will was running from Jack. She was one of the few who knew where Will had holed up, and that thought took her back to Prue and Brendan. How was it, Piper wondered, that Prue hadn't been fussing about Brendan the last couple of weeks? She knew he still hadn't been out of that room around Prue, and yet her sister hadn't spoken one word of complaint. In fact, the last time Piper had asked Prue about Brendan, the elder Halliwell had grinned slyly and given a vague comment that she was sure things would work out soon. Just what did Prue have cooking?

Piper heard the door open, and her brown eyes glanced in its direction. "Good morning!" She smiled brightly and reassuringly at Chong, but though he tried to force an answering smile, she knew better. She fell silent, her grin vanishing and hum silencing, and allowed Chong the silence she knew he needed.

* * *

**The Island**

"You should go to him. I really wouldn't mind."

"Coo."

"Well, you shouldn't mind," she told him. Despite her words, Kitty couldn't keep the sadness completely out of her voice, and she knew Lockheed knew all too well of her grief and that that was why the little dragon refused to leave her for any reason. "A flight would do you good."

"Coo coo." His tail gently struck her shoulder, and he propped his elbows up on top of her head. If she could have seen his face, though, she would have known that his eyes were following the other dragon's every move. He thought Blue looked like he was having a world of fun in the early morning sunlight, but though he would like to be able to be included in that fun, he would never leave his Kitty when she needed him.

Kitty sighed softly, and a sob almost escaped her. She pressed her lips quickly together to silence the betraying sound and wrapped her arms more tightly around her knees. Her teary gaze returned to the churning ocean. She still could not believe what had happened, and even now her mind chased back to the horrible day.

She had known they would be trouble the moment she'd heard their voices. She had known that it wasn't really them. All her thoughts and sensibilities had proven to be useless, however, when she'd actually set eyes upon them. Her breath had caught in her throat, at first, and she'd had such trouble even forming words. Her heart had swollen to the point that she'd felt it would burst at any moment, if it didn't break first. She had tried to ward them off but had ended up in each of their arms at separate times. A tear trickled down Kitty's face, and she sniffled. It really had felt like her Peters holding her; even their kisses had been the same . . .

Lockheed hugged her head more tightly and reassuringly, and his heart broke at the sound of Kitty's tears. If only there was something he could have done! He should have burned those damn Peters up to start with!

Then there had been their promise that they could stay . . . that they could have stayed . . . if she had . . . she had . . . More tears fell down Kitty's face, and she closed her eyes against the pain. She'd barely spoken a word to Kurt since then. He knew of her hesitation. He knew she had been tempted, and she knew he must hate her now for that. To think she would have considered killing him, the man she supposedly loved now, for even the slightest second . . .

Kitty buried her face in her hands, and suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped reassuringly around her. She found her head upon a familiar breast, and she didn't pull away. Instead, she let her arms go around the other person she had come so close to failing and losing that day, and she wept.

Rachel held Kitty while she could, knowing full well that she would pull away from her soon, insist she was fine, and walk away without looking at her . . . just as she had done every day for so long now. There were tears in her own eyes as her helpless gaze rose to 'Heed. Just what in the heck were they going to do to save Kitty from her grief this time?

* * *

**The Shore**

He hummed quietly as he strummed the old guitar, his fingers instinctively finding the chords they wanted. His eyes were closed, and the morning breeze was blowing his short, blonde hair away from his face. The scent of the sea it carried washed over him, but he could take no comfort from its salty scent that day. Despite never wanting to be a Pirate or even live at sea, Trent had always enjoyed the smell of the water. Today, however, he took little notice of it as he remained where he had been sitting throughout most of the night.

The sun was just beginning to rise. He could feel its rays upon his face, but still his eyes remained shut and his mind quite a ways away from where he was and what he was doing. He should have been happy. By God, he had every right to be happy! Andrew was back, and Trina could not have been more glad. Carlos even seemed to be okay with their union now, and they'd put a visit in back home within the last couple of weeks and found every one, including old Moses, to be fine.

Yet still, Trent couldn't stir the clouds away from his heart and mind. He dared not allow himself to think of the true reason why he was troubled, either, for he should be having no such thoughts. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he had to find a way to shake his blues. Even his music was providing little solace, but at least it gave him a chance to get away from the house and Carlos. Trina had been too involved with Andrew to notice that anything was wrong with him, but Carlos certainly had and had been asking far too many questions lately . . .

* * *

Nearby, Janeesa remained hidden, watching her Golden Angel, enjoying the music, and knowing full well that there was something bothering him. She wished that she had the answer to his problem but did not have as much as the first clue as to what that problem was. She only knew he hurt and ached to heal his pain.

She'd never dare ask him what was wrong. In fact, she had yet to speak privately to him; Carlos had certainly seen to that. She feared that if she did speak to him, he would probably run very quickly away. She closed her eyes and sighed even as his music played over her body and she wished that the chords were his fingers.

**The House**

She stood with the curtain raised, looking out at the very man who thought she had no clue at all as to his predicament. She sighed and shook her head. "What is he doing now?" she murmured. What was wrong with her brother? Why had he been so depressed lately? What had happened that she had missed? Why had she missed it, and why couldn't she find a way to cheer him up? Even their visit back home hadn't worked, nor had her suggestion that they stay for a while. Her frown deepened. In fact, she'd never seen Trent run so fast from their family! What, she wondered for the thousandth time, was behind it all?

And what the Hell was so wrong with Andrew that he would talk to her no more than Trent would? She wasn't used to her men keeping secrets from her, and it troubled her deeply to think that they would be so bothered to hide their worries from her. She knew where Trent went when he was worked up and what he did, but where was Andrew these mornings that she awoke to an empty bed? Why wouldn't they talk to her?

"Oh, Hell," she whispered suddenly. Maybe they no longer wanted to be Pirates? Could that be the problem? They wanted to get away from the lifestyle she loved and simply did not know how to tell her? She dropped the curtain and turned her back to it. Her blue eyes roamed her room, taking note of her weaponry and the booty she'd kept over the years.

She enjoyed the lifestyle. She'd always been intrigued by Pirates, even as a kid, and had never wanted to be anything else, but Trent had never wanted to be a Pirate. He had come to join the Ghost to be with her when she had refused to come back to their boring village, and Andrew . . . Andrew was an Angel, for Christ's sake! He wasn't supposed to rob, kill, harm, or do anything else wicked! Everything in him must scream out against being a Pirate. It had probably taken everything he had in him to keep at the lifestyle for as long as he had, and the thought of spending the rest of his now-mortal life as a Pirate probably . . . Damn! Trina exclaimed silently. He hates it; it probably even turns his gut!

That was exactly what was wrong with them, Trina realized. They could no more take being Pirates than she wanted to give up being a Pirate. She couldn't leave them, though, or lose them, not again, but she also could not condemn them to lives they would hate. "Damn," she breathed, her fist striking the bed she'd come to sit upon, "I'm going to have to quit!"

* * *

He lay alone, his eyes turned up toward the ceiling that he did not see for the images that filled his head and the tears that flooded his eyes. He still had trouble believing what had happened, but he had seen it with his own two eyes. His heart had shattered in that moment, and he knew that nothing could ever mend it back together again. How could his James not love him? After all they had been through, how could it have all been a lie?

Smee let out another sob. He wanted to be able to end his pain, but he could not . . . not yet, at least. Only time would tell if he would be able to, but in the mean time, there was nothing he could do to stop the hurt for if he took his life, another might well die. He couldn't allow that to happen, but if, when the news did finally come, he learned that he would not be held responsible for Vang, after all, he would take the pistol that lay beneath his pillow and put an end to his miserable existence. For now, however, all he could do was pass the time and try to ignore James' calls, his boys' calls, and, most of all, James' lies.

Why, Smee wondered yet again, did James think he had to lie now, now after the truth was finally out in the open and their children were well capable of taking care of themselves? Even Frederic had matured. He had thought that would never happen, but his son had proven himself during the trials. He had fought off the crew almost single-handedly and had not once shown so much as a fraction of immaturity or cowardice. No, the boys no longer needed them, although they wanted them but they would get over that once James was able to wed a real mother. More tears poured down his face, raking his chubby body at the thought. James had no reason to have to lie unless he just wanted to hurt him more!

But why?! Smee cried, his sobs echoing in the lonely room. Why did he think he had to? Why was he so intent upon lying to him, trying to trick him back into his web of deceit? Why unless he just wanted to hurt him more, and if that was the case, by the uncaring Gods, _why_?!

* * *

He laid still in the bed beside the others, his mind despairing as it had been non-stop for so long that it felt to him like an eternity. How could his life have finally been so happy and then turned so horrible? What had happened was worse than any of his worst nightmares. Jack loved him! He really, truly loved him, and yet he had let him down so terribly! He had let him down and had no way to make it back up to him, no way to fix the problem so that he might deserve him again . . .

Tears raced down Will's pale, thin cheeks. He had never really thought he deserved Jack, but now he knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that not only did he not deserve Jack but that he never could. Yet he had to live with the fact. He had never known the world to be fair, but this was absurd! Why should he be punished so terribly? Why could he have not simply died back in Port Royal, when Frostbite had laid waste to the entire island? Why had he been allowed to live, enjoy a couple of days of pure bliss, and then be tossed into a Hell worse than any he ever could have imagined?! Why had Anamaria not simply killed him instead of condemning him to this Hell?

She wanted to hurt Jack, he recalled. She had never been after him except as a tool to use against his beloved, and the lowly bitch had certainly succeeded in that. She had more than succeeded in it. She had hurt Jack worse even than killing him would have, and she had done it all through him . . . Will shoved a fist into his mouth to silence his sobs as the snores of his companions shook the walls of the room and rattled the window.

The window. There was his answer, Will thought. He could jump . . . jump and end it all . . . But no. No, he could not do that, he realized before he ever moved toward the window and the freedom it offered. Although he had failed him more greatly than he'd ever dreamed he might, Jack still loved him, and for him to die would hurt him even more. He would not hurt Jack any more than he'd already had no choice in doing, so he had no choice but to suffer on in this Hell called life . . . suffer on until he finally did pass away from the food his body constantly rejected . . .

How would Jack react when he passed? Will wondered fearfully. Would he try to take his own life? His family would never allow that to happen. They would save him. They would keep him alive, and eventually Jack would find that he could live without him and that he was so much better off without him . . . Will closed his eyes against the heartache that engulfed him and laid still as Eddie pawed him in his sleep.

What of Eddie? Will wondered. They'd save him too. There were beings here who would do whatever it took to save an animal. He'd be in good hands, better hands than he'd ever been in before. It was just a matter of time . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**The Hall**

Outside the room Smee had barricaded himself in, even going to the trouble to push a heavy piece of furniture against the door, a jungle cat lay with his head upon his paws and sadness in his heart. His ears laid back against his head at the despairing sounds he heard echoing in the room behind him, and he sighed deeply. He could not blame Smee for being upset, but he knew that James was, in truth, innocent for he could smell the truth upon the man when he swore that he still loved Smee, nothing would change that fact, he would take his own life if Smee took his, and that the only reason he'd come so close to mating with a woman was due to a spell. He ached for the men and wished he could help them but was powerless to do so as Smee would no more listen to him than he would to James or his sons.

Vang breathed another deep sigh. He owed everything to those boys, especially to Connor. If it had not been for them, his own life would now be Hell . . . even if he had lived through the tryst. He turned sad eyes down toward the floor as memories filled his head. How could it have happened? After all these years of being so careful, how could he have come upon his beloved daughter when they were both Wered and completely out of control? Thank Bast for Smee and his family for otherwise, they would have done the unthinkable and at least one of them would not have lived through it!

He owed them his life, yet he was powerless to help them when they most needed help. He knew Zora felt the same, though they hadn't spoken in weeks, and he knew that she was avoiding him for the same reason that he was avoiding her. If they talked, the topic would come up eventually, and how could he possibly tell her how sorry he was for almost mating with her? The fight was bad enough, but the mating and what would have happened afterwards . . .

Vang cringed and turned his teary eyes toward the heavens. If only Seraphina were there . . . She would know what to do, what to say. She'd always had the answers.

"There's nothing either of you could have done about it."

The soft, concerned whisper so surprised Vang that he jumped up to a sitting position, his striped fur standing on end. He shot a glare up at the catwoman who stood beside him, and his tail struck the floor with frustration. "I realize we could not help ourselves, but still . . . I would rather be dead than have ever come across her that way, ever . . . " His eyes dropped to the floor, and his voice lowered to a hushed, choked whisper. " . . . ever chance _that_ . . . "

"I know. She feels the same, Vang; you know that. The two of you mean the world to each other, and you would both gladly take your own life than ever have come across each other during that time. It was the Council's doing, neither yours nor hers but theirs, and there is nothing that could have possibly been done about that, my friend. You should talk to her; you know her stubbornness will not allow her to speak first."

"I know, but . . ." He turned imploring, pleading eyes up at the catwoman. "How can I face her, Celina? After what happened, how can I ever look in her eyes again?"

"As Jareth is constantly saying, what's done is done. You can not go back to change the past; you know that all too well. You must go forward, and I know you do not wish to spend an entire lifetime not talking to your daughter. Go to her, Vang. Speak with her before it is too late."

"Too late?" he growled in concern, his gaze snapping back up to hers from where it had fallen to his paws in thought.

"It is nothing of that sort of dirity. I understand Kat is keeping her quite busy. However, if you do not speak to her, you may continue to fail to make the first move until it _is_ too late one day. Time stands still for no one, dear friend."

"I know," Vang said, his head drooping once more, "but I simply am not ready."

Celina sighed and let him fall silent as she considered how best to work her next attempt. She would not give up on her friends. She would get Vang and Zora to talking again, and she would no more allow Smee to take his life than Vang would. She reached an ebony-furred hand down and began reassuringly petting Vang as she contemplated and felt each emotion that raged not only through him and Smee but through all those within their home. Thank Bast, she thought, for those few who are happy for otherwise I would surely have been driven mad by now.

* * *

**Hook's Bedroom**

James paced the floor of the room. The man simply looked like Hell. He had not bathed in days nor changed his clothes, and he had pulled at his hair and his clothes so much that they were ragged, his hair sticking out at an array of points from his head. Why wouldn't Smee listen to him?! He spent hours of each of his days outside of Smee's door, pounding on it, begging Smee to open the door and listen to him, but not one word had he heard out of that room.

He knew Smee was in there. He could almost feel his love breathing, yet no answer came his way. What was he going to do? He was at the end of his rope! He couldn't break the door down; there was something on the other side that was so heavy that it wouldn't give an inch. He had tried climbing up through the window, but the window was barricaded as well. Smee was in there, and he vowed that he'd find a way to get him out.

All the trials and tribulations that they had passed through compared not at all to what he was going through now. If he lost Smee, his life was not worth living! He wrung his hands in frustration.

There were two people in the house, he thought, who might be able to help him. One of them could walk through walls but was too slight of build to be able to handle Smee, and the other was the Priest. He knew that they had had their own problems and had not spoken to each other since they had returned to the trials.

I will go to him and talk to him. He is a Priest, after all. Maybe he has an answer? Maybe, through helping me to solve my problem, it will ease his pain some? Maybe it will help him, as well, with his lady?

He left the room and hesitated only a minute outside Smee's door. He never thought one minute about his appearance. He slowly trudged his way to Kurt's door and knocked gently upon it.

* * *

**Kurt's Bedroom**

Kurt had spent more time on his knees since their return than he ever had before. He could not block the nightmares from his own mind, and they reoccurred even when he was awake. His worst nightmare was the loss of Kitty. How she must hate him so much that she would not even talk to him! Tears ran down his face as he pleaded with Aphrodite for help. Even his Goddess was not talking to him, and when he prayed to Hercules, it was like nobody was home.

He tried to drown out the noise of the knocks that were coming upon his door, but they persisted steadily. How could any one come to him?! When he could not solve his own problems, he could not solve any one else's! "Who's zere?" he called out.

"It's James Hook, Father," James called through the door. "I need absolution. I need help! I need forgiveness! If She'll only forgive me, maybe She'll help me win Smee back again!"

"She doesn't talk to me any more," Kurt told him, opening the door, "and neither does Hercules. I have no answers for myself, mein son. Get up off your knees." His hand gently touched James' head. "Ve must talk about zis for ven ze Gods do not come forward to help, it is up to man to help himself."

"Smee will not even talk to me," James told Kurt through a very teary voice.

"Don't give up, mein son. I hear you out zere every day, beseeching Smee. Surely ze man can not be made of stone?"

James sat down in a chair that Kurt indicated.

"You vould zink ze same zing of mein Katzchen. She von't talk to me either. Zere is too much of zat going on in zis house. Even ze Captain is in his cups. Zere's not been a day since ze trials zat he's been sober long enough to even take a long valk off of a short plank." As he had been talking, Kurt had been stroking his beard in thought, and his pointed tail had been swishing with increased speed. Now, at last, he looked at James again. "First zing ve have to do is to get every one talking to every one!"

"That would be a good thing," James replied, "but I've been talking to Smee even during the trials and it doesn't do any good."

"Ve vill need some one vho can tell if one speaks ze truth or not to help. Ve shall try to call a meeting. Although, vith no one in charge, ve may not get a decent response. Ve vill go to ze rooms, knock on ze doors, and let zem know zat zere vill be a meeting. One hour."

"Not every one's here," James told Kurt. "Some have gone to Tortuga, and some are actually happy."

"Zey need to come to ze meeting too. This affects all of us," Kurt replied. "I vill try to reason vith ze Captain, although, in his condition, he probably vill not hear me. I vill enlist Wolverine's help."

"We can but try," James told him. "I am eager to try. We need to get this out in the open." Then, through gritted teeth, he declared, "If I can't get Smee to listen, I'm going to tie him down and I'm not going to let him go until he listens to me! The man _must_ listen to me! I want no other but him!"

Kurt was glad that he now had a plan of action. He clasped James' arm and looked into his eyes. "Have faith, mein freund. Ve may vin out of zis situation yet; ve can but try."

James walked into the hallway with Kurt by his side. Kurt headed for the Captain's room, and James headed in the opposite direction, knocking on each door he passed and informing the occupant that there would be a meeting in an hour.

* * *

**Clark & Lex's Bedroom**

The room was silent save for the soft breathing of his beloved, and Lex lay still in thought, his deep, blue eyes staring, unseeing, at the ceiling as he once again relived the nightmares of the trials in his head. The wretched Council had played upon his greatest fears, and his father was undoubtedly behind the whole thing. Did he know, Lex wondered yet again, how much Clark meant to him? He knew Lionel believed Clark to be his only friend, his bed partner, and the reason why he had not followed his father's dark footsteps, but did Lionel truly know that he loved Clark with his entire being? Did he know, and if he did, would he tell Clark's parents?

The same parents that Clark had declared, only a month ago, that he himself would tell. Lex had been thrilled at the thought, but Clark had not spoken another word about it and Lex knew that the trials had scared "sense" into his sweetheart. Clark did not want to lose his parents, and Lex would never wish it upon him. He ached to be accepted into the Kent family, but it was simply never going to happen. Although his real Clark would never betray him as the one in the trials had done, the mere thought that he had "corrupted" their son would undoubtedly send Jonathan and Martha into a flurry.

What would happen, Lex wondered, if Clark told them and they reacted the way he now knew they would? What would his love do? Surely he would not stand idly by and let his parents do what they would to him? But, then again, if he were to fight them on that, he would lose them. No, Lex thought, they must never know. They must never tell them. Thank Gods Clark had not suggested it again; he only hoped he never would.

And what of the last of the trials, Lex mused, when he had finally been forced to stop running, had collapsed beside a lake, and then seen his reflection as that of his father's in the water? Was that truly to be his future? Was there no escaping the Luthor heritage of evil? He had thought he was well on his way to finally putting Lionel's wickedry behind him, but now . . . Now he wasn't at all as sure.

A sudden knock startled Lex out of his thoughts, and he glanced down at Clark as his beloved trembled in his sleep. He reached out and ran a soothing hand over his body even as he called to the one behind the door, "Quiet down out there. What is it? And keep your voice low."

Lex was surprised to hear the voice of James Hook as the muffled answer came through. "There's to be a meeting, in an hour, meeting room. Every one is required to be there."

He could feel the man's hesitation outside their door. "Fine," he called back quietly. "Just keep it quiet out there. Clark's trying to sleep."

It was Clark's voice who answered Lex as James moved on down the hallway. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Lex lied with a reassuring smile. He leaned down and kissed his baby, determined not to speak of the dark worries that lurked in his mind.

* * *

**Jack's Bedroom**

Kurt's knock on Jack's door went unanswered, but the door swung open. Kurt entered the room, which now stunk of rum and unwashed body. Kurt looked around the room and, not seeing any one, could only rely upon his nose to locate Jack. The repugant scent led him straight underneath the bed. As Kurt lifted the bed skirting to look under, he was rewarded with a loud, stinky spasm of flatulence.

It choked Kurt so badly that he couldn't get any words out. He dropped the skirting and bamfed to the other side of the room, gazing back warefully toward the bed. Dare he lift it a second time? He had to get the Captain; he just had to! He coughed again. "I should get Wolverine to get him," Kurt told himself and bamfed from the room.

* * *

**Wolverine's Bathroom**

Logan was humming a little tune to himself as he stood before the bathroom mirror, shaving. Remembering back to the night before and how many times 'Ro had called his name, he was in seventh heaven until the reflection of a blue Demon suddenly appeared behind his own in the mirror. Wolverine was taken by such surprise that he dropped his razor. "Shit! Don't sneak up on a man like that, Elf; ya could get a claw in yer gut!"

Kurt had been surprised to find Logan in such a happy mood. Could the man truly have no clue as to his son's condition? Instead of allowing Wolverine's anger to flustrate him, Kurt cut straight to the point, but before he could speak again, Logan made another exclamation while furiously waving his brimestone out the door.

"Did ya really have ta bamf in here?! What the Hell's goin' on?"

"I realize mein brimestone smells, Wolverine, but its scent is nothing compared to zat of your son's at the present." Zat should get the man's attention!

Wolverine had known Jack had been keeping a low profile and thought he might perhaps even have taken to hiding in his room since he had been unable to communicate with Will, but Logan had also believed that Will would come around to his senses and stop shutting Jack out. Kurt's comment, however, took him by complete shock. His mouth fell open at the Priest's rudeness, at first, but he quickly recovered himself and blasted out instead, "My son _stinks_?! He's one of the cleanest men I know!"

Kurt held his nose to reinforce the stench. "Not only does he stink," he informed him matter-of-factly, "but he's also drunk."

"**_WHAT!?!?!?! HE GAVE WILL HIS WORD HE WOULD NOT DRINK!!!_**" Wolverine roared.

"He's beyond drink, Sir. You must see him. I could not approach him for ze stink vas more zan I could handle."

"Stink?" Wolverine indicated, waving his hand in the air and still trying to clear his nose from the smell of Kurt's brimstone.

"Even vorse than mein brimestone," Kurt assured him. "Ve are calling an emergency meeting, Sir."

"Stop siring me!" Wolverine told him. "I'm not the Captain, an' I don't like all this ass-kissin'! I'll see to my son, Kurt. Continue to call the meeting. Jack will be there. When is it, an' where are ya holdin' it?"

"One hour, Sir . . . huh . . . " He gulped. " . . . in ze family room." He bamfed immediately.

Logan shook his head. "Will ain't gonna like this, an' neither is 'Ro. I'd better handle it an' get him cleaned up fast." He wiped the rest of the lather off of his face and reached for his shirt. He did not bother to button his shirt, but as he left the room behind, he shook his head several times and groaned softly, "Oh, Jack, how could ya do this?!"

* * *

**The Shore**

Dawson sat cross-legged on the beach in front of Phillip, glaring angrily at him. "Why won't you let me through, you blasted mirror?! I've got to see Faith! She's run off with that damn Hansel! I can't live without her, Phillip; I love her! Let me through!" he demanded yet again.

"If I've told you once," Phillip returned, "I've told you a thousand times. I _can't_ let you through, son. It would cost me my glass!" He truly felt sorry for the boy, but he was not about to endure Faith's wrath. "You can see her, but I can not let you pass."

Dawson glared angrily at Phillip. "You just won't let me pass! What if I said _I'd_ break your glass? Would you let me through _then_?" He dug his quill through the scroll he had been writing frantically upon, tossed his quill to the ground with a growl of frustration, and crumpled the scroll into a tiny ball. He threw it at Phillip as hard as he could. He never took notice that the paper sailed on through.

Why wouldn't the damn poem come out right? It didn't matter; Faith wasn't there to get it any how! He wanted to throw a temper tantrum but knew that a Pirate never would, and if there was one thing Dawson was determined to be, it was the best Pirate he could possibly be.

* * *

**The House**

When the knock came upon Prue's door and she heard that there was going to be a mandatory meeting, she smiled to herself. She had a surprise for Brendan. He would have to come out of hiding, and when he did, she was going to give it to him! She was glad that the trials were over. They had been Hell to go through, but now they were all home safe again.

She knew that Piper and Cole were happy and waiting for somebody else to take the plunge first. She would gladly take the plunge with Brendan. She wasn't afraid of the family curse. After all the terrible things she'd been through, she was willing to brave anything to become Brendan's one and only! Now she just had to convince her wolf that things would be right for them!

She skipped down the stairs two at a time and flashed into the kitchen. She grabbed a muffin once getting there and eyed Chong, whose face seemed longer than the donkey's. Why was he so miserable so early in the morning? "Chong? Good morning," she smiled at him.

Chong grumbled something under his breath at Piper and then turned to cleaning a pan that Piper had messed up. He ignored Prue. How could the damned women be so cheerful this time of the morning? His heart was crumbled in a million pieces and long gone! He didn't even know where Hansel had disappeared to. At least, he hadn't run off with that damn Derek, who was asleep upstairs. He had made sure of that as he had peeked inside the door on the way down. "Has anybody seen Hansel this morning?"

Piper had just been looking over to Prue and silently shaking her head when Chong actually spoke. She looked quickly back at him, startled. "I'm afraid not."

Prue shook her head. "No, but there's a meeting in an hour. He has to be there."

"Good!" Chong exclaimed. "I've got a surprise for him." Chong was thinking to himself about a certain chain that he had under the bed upstairs. He vowed to himself that once Hansel got back in the house, he wasn't going to be leaving until they had a good talk, and if he thought he was going to run off with either Faith or Derek, he'd chain him to the bed! No one was going to get _his_ man!

* * *

**Brendan's Bedroom**

Eddie opened both eyes and looked at Will. "Ya gotta get up. We gotta go to a meeting." The words had barely gotten out of his mouth before the knock came on the door.

James called through, "Anybody in the room, there's a meeting in an hour in the family room." James knew exactly who was in that room even though his words did not let on, but his mustache curled slyly around his mouth. "It's mandatory for any one who wants to stay with the crew." He did not wait to get a reply but moved on to the next room.

"Well?" Eddie demanded. "Get up!"

"We have an hour," the sleeping man next to Will murmured, waving a large hand at Eddie.

"Damn!" Will exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in the bed. "I'm gonna have to face him! I can't!" He looked at his companions for help through brown eyes filled with terror. "I can't face Jack!"

"I don't wanna have to face Prue," Brendan mumbled, still coming to, "but what choice do we have? You heard him."

"I know, but you facing Prue is different! How can I face Jack when I've failed him?! He'll want to know what's going on! I can't tell him I'll never be able to keep it up!"

Eddie looked at Will like the boy had gone nuts. "Ya don't even know if you can keep it up, Will! Ya ain't been alone with Jack for one minute in weeks! Ya don't know if the same thing'll happen again!"

"Eddie, you know what happened to it!" Will cried. "It may have been healed, but it's still broke, and since it's physically intact, there's nothing that can be done for it!"

"Ya don't know that for a fact; ya only tried the one night! Besides, it ain't for that! It's a meeting! Both of you need a bath! Ya can't go to the meeting, smelling like ya do!" He eyed Brendan suspiciously, wondering if he was casting any of his smelly wolf gas.

Brendan raised his head and returned the donkey's look. "Maybe the stink will keep her away," he commented sadly.

A sudden smell hit Will's nose, and his quick movement was somewhere between a jump, stumble, and fall as he left the bed, holding his nose. "Oh, Brendan! That's nice, real nice! Now we have to smell that until the meeting!"

Eddie's eyes crossed. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU! OPEN THE WINDOW! QUICK, OPEN THE WINDOW! A bath ain't gonna do _you_ no good! _DAMN!!_"

As Will stumbled toward the window, Brendan glared at Donkey. "This was my room only before you two came in here! You _wanted_ in here! Will wanted to keep away from Jack, and you wanted to be with him! I let you two, so you get what you get!" He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood on bare feet. "Now I'm going to the bathroom."

Will turned around from opening the window just in time to see Brendan disappearing into the bathroom, one hand scratching his rear end as he shut the door with his other. Will shook his head and looked at Eddie. "Wolves!" was all he could say.

Eddie nodded in agreement even as a spasm of coughing almost made him collapse. "Wolves and their farts!"

A thought occurred to Will, and he managed to force a teasing grin that vanished almost as soon as it appeared. "You'd best just hope Elvira's aren't as bad!"

"Oh no!" Eddie wailed with a grimace on his face. "I never thought about that! Don't matter!" he quickly decided. "I love her any way, farts and all!"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Jack's Bedroom**

As soon as he had gotten dressed, Logan had started quickly stomping down the hall to Jack's room. He knew right where he'd find the boy, under the bed, passed out in a drunken stupor. He was kicking his own butt for not taking a hand in the situation sooner.

How long had they been back now? Almost a month? Had Jack been drunk the entire time? No, that couldn't be! He remembered that there were two nights that Jack and Will had had a fight and Will had stomped from the room. That had been during their first week back. He figured Jack had been drunk for at least three weeks.

The first thing he did when he entered the room was walk all the way across the room to the window and throw it open. Once it was open, he looked outside. That's when he found out that there was another family crisis. The damn Priest must've been at it again for there was his beloved Kitty weeping in Ray's arms. One thing at a time, he reminded himself, emitting a deep sigh. First get yer son straightened out. Then kill the Priest. He reached under the bed and, without any hesitation, snatched Jack out from under.

Jack was so drunk he didn't even realize that he was out from under the bed until Logan started to try to drown him in cold, running water. Logan had simply thrown him into the tub, turned the faucet on, and put Jack's face underneath it. "Snap out o' it, boy. We have a meetin' in an hour."

Jack mumbled and grumbled. "I didn't call no damn meetin'. Fuck the meetin'."

"Wake up, Jack. You _will_ wake up," Wolverine growled determinedly. "Might be a chance fer ya to get Will back."

"Will don' wanna come back! Will hates me!" Jack told his father in between gulps of fresh air. "Stop _tryin'_ ta kill me, Dad," he moaned, "an' go ahead an' _do_ it!"

Logan growled. "Just wait 'til yer mom gets back! There'll be Hell ta pay! Yer'll be lucky if ya don't get a lightning bolt!"

"Maybe I'll get lucky an' she'll kill me wit' the lightning bolt! Just leave me alone an' go 'way! Ya haven't bothered me since we got back! Why th' Hell are ya in here now?!"

"I been kickin' my own ass on that account. I had no idea ya were in here doin' _this_!"

"Might as well die!" Jack moaned. "Will don' wan' me, an' the Pearl's gone! Got no reason ta go on!"

"_Yes, ya do! Ya have a whole family o' people dependin' on ya, Jack!_ You, o' all people, know how important family is! Do ya want 'em ta know what kind o' shape yer in?"

"Don' care! Ain't none o' 'em Will!"

"Ya don't know what yer sayin', boy, but ya will when ya get sober."

"No, Dad! Leave me th' 'ell 'lone! Jest go 'way an' let me die! I can't live wit'out me heart!" He tried to break away from Logan, but Wolverine just held him that much tighter.

"I'm gonna get some one ta help me get ya cleaned up since yer in no shape ta do it yerself."

Jack missed most of what Wolverine was telling him, but he did realize when Wolverine let go of him and headed for the door. "An' don' come back!" Jack told him. He threw a bar of soap at the door as it closed.

He tried to get out of the tub and managed to get one leg out before slipping and falling back in. Water sloshed everywhere. Jack lay where he had fallen. Maybe I'll drown, he thought. I'll just lay here an' drown! That'll end my misery!

* * *

**Somewhere**

Tears sparkled in the woman's emerald eyes as she looked upon the face of the cougar before her. "Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú!" She fought back the tears that welled in her heart and eyes as she laid gentle fingers upon the stiff fur. The innocent animal had been dead for a long time now, and she knew it had not had a moment of peace since its murderer had first set his accursed eyes upon it. "Poor wee one! May They grant ye peace now!" Fire leapt from her fingertips and raced over the big cat's head. She raised her hands to the wall, and the multitude of heads she could see immediately became wrapped in flames.

"Companions . . . " She ignored the man's voice at first and watched as her flames washed over the faces of the lost innocents. "I . . . think you should have a look at this."

She did not see the puzzled expression upon the tall blonde's face nor hear the shocked gasp that emitted from the Mexican who stood staring at the thing the blonde was trying to call her gaze to in terror. She heard soft murmurs and exclamations from the others in their small group but took no notice of them. Indeed, she made no reaction until she heard the voice of the young woman she looked upon like a little sister . . . or had, at least, before nearly everything she'd thought she'd known had been taken into question. Now, the only reason she kept company with Zora was to keep the girl from having a chance to kill herself, and the only reason she allowed the accompanient of the others was to keep Zora from having a chance to try to talk to her. "Fuck! Kat, look at this!"

Zora's voice ripped Kat's gaze away, and she looked at the surprise on the girl's face to the group of heads that the others were staring at. "We're dealing with something more than the norm here," a catman commented with a swish of his orange tail.

"Aye, well, that's pretty damn obvious. Whoe'er or whate'er the fuck they are, they're still ash."

"I wonder if they were good or evil."

The Mexican finally found his voice. "Is there such a thing? How can there be? They're monsters!"

The blonde man turned his gaze from the head of the Werewolf to look at Carlos. "There is indeed! Some of the best men I have known have suffered from curses! A difference in appearance or even species does not necessarily make one a monster. Would you call Tom here a monster or the lady Katrina? Or how about young Zora here? Or the lady Janeesa? I suggest you wait to speak until you think else you might -- "

"Hold the bitchin', Rian. Ye can chew his ass out when we leave here." Kat raised her hands to the faces of the Werewolves, Vampires, and other creatures. Fire sparked from her fingertips, and three pairs of ears set at alert.

"Kat!" They started to rush toward her as the air was suddenly pelted with arrows and gunshots. Kat's scream reverberated through the land, and she fell against a post on the porch, staring at her hand in shock. Zora tried not to look at the arrow that had pierced her friend's hand as she grabbed her good arm and pulled her toward cover.

* * *

**Trina & Andrew's Bedroom**

How was she going to handle this? What the Hell was she going to do? She couldn't go back to living a normal life. Hell, she wouldn't even wear a damn dress if she could help it! If she went back home, which was where Trent and Carlos would undoubtedly want to go if they were no longer Pirating, she'd be expected to act as the Preacher's daughter, and there was no way in --

A knock on her door cut Trina's thoughts off. "What?!" she snapped, glaring at the door. "What the Hell do you want?!"

James looked puzzedly at the door. This was the first time the woman had spoken to him in such a tone. "This is Trina's room, isn't it?" he asked, looking doubtfully at the name plaque upon the door.

"Yeah! Now what the Hell do you want?!" she demanded. "I'm not gonna ask again!"

"There's to be a meeting," James swiftly told her, "required for all, in the family room, in an hour."

"Fine!"

Fine indeed! James thought as he quickly moved on to the next room and made a note not to approach Trina for the rest of the week if at all possible.

Trina sighed heavily. She could tell them at the meeting, and tell Kyna that she resigned, but just what the Hell was she gonna do when they all started expecting her to act like a blasted "lady" again?! She let out a yell of frustration, and James almost ran to the second door down from hers.

* * *

**Jack's Bedroom**

Wolverine looked to the window and looked back out, hoping to see 'Ro coming back. He could use some help. Who else could help him with Jack? he wondered. Maybe Brendan could help me? he thought. He headed out the door and into the hallway. He was barely beginning to head in the direction of Brendan's room when he heard a woman yelling and beating on a door. What the Hell? he thought and looked at the end of the hallway where Jareth's room was. They havin' problems too? he wondered as he looked at Delvira beating on the door. "He lock ya out?" Wolverine called to her.

"The damn fool's locked everybody out!" she hissed in frustration, her fangs showing. "He can't get his head out of his ass enough to even realize that the only one beating his ass is his own self!"

"I don't know what happened between the two o' ya, but it's got to be somethin' ya can work out. I can unlock it fer ya."

"He's enchanted the lock," she replied, one hand resting on her hip, "and wedged something up against the door, so it's not that simple. With all the damn shitt the Council was throwing everywhere, they threw him the worst deal they could have!" She raised her voice again. "But it's not like she doesn't understand, Jareth! She knows it's not your fault! Hell, she's in Transylvania, buying new lingerie to try to enchant your ass again right now, but you won't even let her in! I know you're embarrassed, but it's not like it's the first time and nobody but you is blaming you!"

* * *

**Jareth's Bedroom**

Jareth refused to answer. He was standing naked in front of his mirror and looking at the source of all his troubles. He had been staring at it for hours. He had even contemplated shooting it off at one point. How could the best part of himself have betrayed him so terribly?!

He knew Elvira was lying. Delvira was off sulking somewhere, thinking of something evil to do to him, and he deserved it. After all, nobody had forced him to fuck Helvira. True, he had thought it was Delvira. She had come to him in all her loveliness. She had smelled like his beloved. Hell, she had even popped his pants off like she usually did! How was he to know she wasn't his Delvira?!

Suuure, she was off in Transylvania, buying lingerie! Jareth knew from long times past how pissed Delvira could get and how she enjoyed paying back things she had taken grievance over! Hell, he'd be surprised if she even wanted to look at it again, let alone get a ride!

He chose to ignore Elvira and cast another spell over the room to make sure no one could get in. Only he could have screwed up so badly!, he told himself. He had lost his family, including his beloved wife, all because _it_ couldn't tell the difference!

* * *

**The Hallway**

"Well, I can't break an enchantment," Wolverine told her. "I'm lookin' fer 'Ro. I figured she'd be back by now. Have ya seen her?"

Elvira shook her head and finally turned to look at Wolverine. "No. How long has she been gone? You know she flies the whole island every morning."

"The whole island?! I just thought she was takin' a mornin' flight. She expectin' trouble? Be just like her not to tell anybody!"

"She's looking for the Wizards or some sign of them or the return of the ship. There hasn't been anything for a month now. I don't think they're coming back, but she puts so much faith in that old, bald geezer that it's impossible to talk sense into her. I think we just need to get a new ship and get the Hell off of this island."

Wolverine thought about it for a minute. "I don't think the bastards're comin' back either, but where would we go? I mean, it'd be no problem. We'd just use Phillip to go through and steal a ship. Actually, Jack's got enough we could buy one, but why buy when you can steal?"

"I don't know where we'd go," Elvira admitted with a shake of her torso, "but the people are getting nervous. And you guys _are_ Pirates. If we could get back at sea, maybe we could get some of these piles of crap straightened out. Besides, I miss the crow's nest and the action I used to see there." She sighed.

"Speakin' o' piles o' crap, I could use some help."

"What's up?"

"Jack is totally out o' it. He's drunk, smells worse than any skunk I've ever encountered, an' all he wants ta do is talk about killin' himself. I've got ta get him up an' presentable fer the meetin'. Who called the damn thing, any way?"

"Hook and Kurt. They're just as frustrated as the rest of us with all this Hell that's going on. And you know what Jack's problem is, don't cha, hon?"

"Yeah, he's drunk. Him an' Will are fightin'. I was afraid it wouldn't work out. With the Pearl gone an' Will gone, all Jack wants to do is die. I've never seen him look this bad," Wolverine admitted with a choke in his voice. "Damn it, I ought ta break in there an' beat the Hell out of Will fer causin' this! I've gotta kill the Priest first, though!"

"Whoa, hold on there!" Elvira exclaimed with a teasing grin. "One murder at a time, hotshot! First of all, don't kill Will. He's as upset as Jack is. Hell, he's rooming with the Werewolf he's scared shitless of!"

"_What?!_" Wolverine almost burst out laughing. "Ya've got to be kiddin'! He's in with _Brendan_?!"

She nodded. "Yup. Word is he thought Jack'd never think ta look there fer him."

"Jack ain't been lookin' fer nobody. He's been passed out under his bed fer weeks. He's covered in his own shitt. He _stinks_! Those clothes he has on has gotta be burned! I don't know what can be done ta help him!"

"If it can be done," Elvira told him confidently, "I can do it. Just let me stop by my room first and grab my kit. It's pass time we started getting these problems solved. There's nothing I can do about Jareth right now," she shot a thundering look at Jareth's door, "but I can help you get Jack and Will straightened out. Let me clean up Jack. You find a way to get word to Delvira and tell her to bring Jack home a new outfit that'll heat Will's blood up; her fashion sense is almost as good as mine. Tell her to pick up some horny goat weed, too."

"Horny goat weed? What the Hell is that?"

"I don't know what the scientific name is for it, but it'll keep Will hard. That's the whole problem, don't you know?" She glanced at Wolverine as they walked together toward her room.

"No, I didn't!" He gave a slight cough. He was usually blunt and to the point, but he had never known a lady who spoke as bluntly about everything, including sex, as Elvira did. The only woman he'd ever known who came close was Faith, but he'd never thought of her as a lady. "Phillip should be able to help us contact yer sister. I'll just go an' do that now," he called as he raced back for Jack's room. "PHILLIP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Wolverine ejected as he raced across the room to stand before the mirror. "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS FAITH DOIN' IN TORTUGA WITH HANSEL?!" A loud burp was heard, and he saw Salem. "YA GOT THE DAMN CAT DRUNK, TOO?! FAITH, COME HOME! THERE'S A MEETIN'!" he yelled at Phillip.

He'd have to talk to her about Hansel later. He liked Dawson very much and did not want to see Faith two-timing him. He'd have to talk to his girl about that later. Right now, he just needed to get her home. Even though the damn Priest and Hook had called the meeting, Wolverine thought it was a good idea. It was past time to get their troubles worked out. He peered anxiously into Phillip.

* * *

**Somewhere**

About two miles away from Kat's group, Ace was crouched in the top of an oak tree with a spyglass trained on Kat's party. He had watched the whole trek and was thankful Kat was not lobbing fireballs at him. He did not make a comment to the group waiting below the tree until Kat had burned the severed heads. Then he looked down into two eager faces.

"Did Ace see anything?" Teak asked.

"Unfortunately," Ace told him as he climbed down. He looked at Connor. How much should he tell the two little ones? He had grown quite close to the two childlike beings as they had worked their way through the trials and saved each other. He now thought of them as his family. "Kat's fine," he told them. "She is surrounded by carnage, but she's taking care of it."

"We go closer?" Teak asked.

"Teak, you know better than that. If Kat gets a whoof of us, she'll set our butts on fire."

Teak held on to his rear for a moment and then looked at Connor as the boy asked, "Zora okay?"

"Yeah. You wanna go up and look?"

"Sure," Connor agreed. Taking the spyglass, he quickly climbed the tree and continued to watch Kat's party. The four of them had been following Kat for what seemed like days. Connor could not believe how beautiful Zora looked no more than he could understand how cold-hearted she was to him. What had he done wrong? He had no idea. Why did she blame him for what had happened with Vang? She had not spoken more than three words to him since the incident even though he had tried desperately at first; then, slowly, he had given up of a frontal attack. He was still planning on how he could get closer to her.

Trely looked at Ace and smiled. "Ace hungry?" she asked.

Ace smiled at her. The morning sun caught the glistening of the jewel that hung around her neck. One of the first things Ace had done upon returning home to their island had been to find a cord and make Trely a necklace. The little Goblin wore it proudly. "Something to eat sounds good, Trely."

"Teak go find," Trely told him, and Teak was off like a shot, collecting nuts, berries, fruits, anything he could find that even remotely resembled anything edible.

Ace had been about to tell him not to wander too far. Something had killed those things, and it was loose in this Gods-forsaken hole of a wilderness. He felt as though no one cared. After all, the Gods had shriveled up and died. No one had heard from any of Them, not since the night of the battle. "Trely, stay close. When Teak gets back, tell him to stay close. Something's going on."

"You can say that again," Connor spoke downward without ever taking his eye from the spyglass. "But I don't know what it is. It's kind of like a shift in the atmosphere? Heat wave? I just can't get a clear look at it. Whatever it is, it just passed between us and them. Do we dare to go closer in case there's trouble?"

"Can Zora smell you from two miles away?"

"Truthfully," Connor told him, "I don't know how close I could be before she'd smell me."

"Then we'll try moving forward as soon as Teak gets back."

Ace felt a tug on his pants leg, and he looked down. Teak was back. "Don't run off any more like that; stay close," Ace told him. "We are going to try to move closer to them. I hope they don't pick our scents up." Tossing the unedible from Teak's hand, Ace finally chose a piece of mango and began to eat as he walked forward, leading their small group. They went about half a mile, and he sent Connor up the tree again. "What's going on, Connor?"

"OH MY GODS!" Connor screamed downward. "THEY'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE HAVE TO GET THERE!"

"Kat?" Ace queried, fear sounding in his voice.

"SHE'S BEEN HIT!" Connor leaped to the ground, and they took off running in the direction that Kat and her party were in.

"Teak, you can get there faster than I can!" Ace told him. "Stay low! Get to Kat!"

They could hear the gunshots as they came upon the area. Ace was not even armed, let alone against anything as powerful as guns. There was nothing to protect the group from arrows. Even as they came into the clearing, Ace saw that Katrina was using her powers to turn their arrows back upon their hidden enemy, but he could not see where the gunshots were going. He figured she was exploding them inside the guns that he also could not see. Who could have such a high amount of fight power? he wondered. Could it be other Pirates attacking, or could it be something far worse? Connor had mentioned a ripple in the air. Were they fighting something unseen or seen?

Katrina used every bit of strength that she had. Her foot touched Tom, and she drew from his strength, as well. She threw arrows back from the ones who shot and was rewarded with screams as the arrows meant for them hit their shooters. They fell dead in their tracks. Though she could not see them, her ears told her they fell for she could hear their bodies striking the ground, and her nose told her they were dead as the smell of death rose steadily higher in the air.

She was oblivious to what was going on with their small group. She hoped they had all taken shelter. She alone stood with her arms outstretched, and she alone had the power to use their own weapons against them. She exploded the guns with the shots never having left the chambers. The guns exploded, killing their barrels, yet it seemed to be a mighty horde that never slackened. She was not even aware when Ace's group arrived.

Ace knelt beside Kat. "I know you wanted me gone, love, but you are my heart. I will never leave you. I may fall behind, but I'll always be there when you need me." He held her hand and knew that he had to pull the arrow out but was afraid to do so until Katrina could get free. He wished that he had firepower, but he had not a single weapon. He'd never had need before; now he longed to have one in his own hands.

Connor stood at the ready. He saw Katrina, but he did not see what she was attacking. He moved up to stand close enough to her that if something got past her, he could drive his sword through its heart. He would let nothing touch her.

* * *

**Tortuga/The Island**

Hansel was just reaching over to pour Salem some more tequilla when a small ball hit his hand. Salem immediately swiped a paw at it, but Hansel's gut told him he'd best look at the crumpled ball that he could now tell was made of parchment. "Hold on there," he told him. He set the bottle down and took the paper from Salem. "Let me take a look at this; then you can play with it all you want."

Hansel's blue eyes skirted over the writing, and he frowned thoughtfully. "Faith," he questioned without looking up from the scribbling, "have you ever seen your kid's handwriting?"

"No," she grouched the slurred answer, swaying a bit in her chair. "Why th' fuck do ya ask?" Her chair went down with a thud, and her head fell down upon her arms. Her fingers, which had already been holding precariously to the bottle, simply opened and let it fall to the floor. She snorted derisively as it shattered.

"Look at this," Hansel said, prodding her elbow.

"I don' wanna look at no damn shitt."

"It's not crap, Faith! _Look_ at it!"

"Shove it up yer ass, blondie."

"Fine!" he exclaimed, and she snorted. "I'll just read it to ya if ya won't look at it!" His eyes returned to the scroll, and he had barely opened his mouth to start reading it when he heard Wolverine's voice come thundering through the tavern.

"FAITH, COME HOME! THERE'S A MEETIN'!"

Faith rose her head slowly and reluctantly up from the table and peered around the tavern at all the people there. Several others were also looking around, but Wolverine was nowhere to be seen. "Must be tha' fuckin' mirror. Tol' 'im I'd break his glass if he let the kid see me. Didn't tell him nutin' 'bout Wolverine. Who'd've thunk he'd get his head outta 'Ro's ass long 'nough t' notice?" She shrugged and almost fell out of her chair. "Not like it fuckin' matters. Fuck the meetin'!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Wolverine bellowed back at her. "AN' I SAY GET HOME! YER BROTHER NEEDS YA! YA CAN GET DRUNK LATER!"

Dawson had heard all the bellowing, and he didn't breathe a word. He just continued to work on his poem for Faith. It seemed that Phillip was in trouble already, because he had let him see Faith and he sure wasn't going to let on like he was out there.

Would she come home because Wolverine was telling her to, or would she continue to get drunk? Which one of her brothers needed her? If he needed her as badly as Hansel was needing her, Dawson didn't want her coming home for him! Who was it? Lex or Jack? He'd kick both of their butts! They couldn't have his Faith! He listened intently and hoped that Faith would come home without a fuss.

"My _brother_," she spat the word, "whichever one it is, can get fucked! Ya ain't seen 'em help me! Now go fuck 'Ro an' leave me th' Hell alone!"

"Faith," Hansel tried to reason with her, "you need to hear this."

"Whatever the fuck it is," she spat, "I damn well don't wanna hear it! I already told ya ta shove it up yer ass!"

"I NEED YA HOME, FAITH! PLEASE COME HOME!" Wolverine bit out between his teeth. It was killing him to beg. What had gone wrong with his family? Were they all nuts? Was the island cursed? Maybe Elvira was right and they should all get the Hell away from the damn island?

"Ya don't need me! Nobody needs me! I'm not worth a damn to anybody!"

Dawson's jaw slackened and almost fell open. Was that the problem? he wondered. Was she again thinking that no one needed her, no one wanted her? What did he have to do to make her understand that _he_ needed her, that _he_ wanted her?!

"GODS, IF I'VE HEARD THAT ONCE, I'VE HEARD IT A HUNDRED TIMES TODAY!" Wolverine roared. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH Y'ALL?! YER ONE O' THE BEST DAMN PIRATESSES I'VE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE O' KNOWIN'! YA ALSO HAPPEN TA BE A MEMBER O' MY FAMILY, AN' I'M DAMN PROUD O' YA! BUT, DAMN IT, GIRL, I NEED YA HOME! YER BROTHER'S TRYIN' TA KILL HIMSELF!"

"I can't help him! I can't help anybody! Hell, I'm broke! I can't even fuck!" She downed nearly an entire bottle in a single gulp.

At those words, Dawson's mouth _did_ fall open. He stared at Phillip in shock, his scrolls forgotten and almost falling out of his hands.

"I may have a solution fer ya," Wolverine called back. "I've gotta get Delvira to pick up some. Will needs it too; he's broke! If ya get back here, maybe we can work on yer problem! Maybe we can fix both you an' Will!"

Dawson had the strangest look on his face. How could Faith be broke?! He knew she had been running away from him, but it wasn't possible for her to be broke! Hell, she was the best Virgin Slayer he'd ever encountered! Of course, he hadn't encountered any others, he told himself, but she was great in the bed.

I'm working on this problem the wrong way, he thought. I've gotta change my wording. If she's broke, I've gotta fix her. I've gotta tell her how much I love her and that even if she's broke, I still want her! I love her! He scratched his head and began to think of a new poem to write, something that would tell Faith just how much he did love her and that, even if she was never fixed again, he'd still want her. He didn't care if she was broke!

"Ya can't fix my damn problem! Even if I could fuck, I shouldn't be fuckin' him! I've gotta let him go! We don't know what the damn Council has up its sleeves! If they turn me into a cat, what kind o' a life fer him is that?! I've gotta cut him loose!"

Hansel slammed his hands down upon the table in frustration. His right hand landed next to Salem, and he pushed the scroll toward him. Before Faith could react, he had grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit up. "You're gonna hear this even if you don't want to! Read it, Salem!"

"Hmm . . . " Salem mused, his tail thumping the table in a scattered rhythm. "This is the boy's handwriting. Hic. I've seen it before." He cleared his throat and began to read even while Faith struggled to tune him out and get her hands over her ears.

"So much for my happy ending . . .  
Lets talk this over,  
It's not like we're dead.  
Was it something I did;  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging,  
On an island so dead,  
Held up so high,  
I'm such a breakable thread"

Faith glared at Salem as he finished with a loud burp. She'd tried everything she could not to listen, but Hansel had held her still, her arms pinned to her sides. She'd even dug her fingernails into his hips, and yet he'd continued to hold on to her. She'd tried desperately to tune Salem out but had not succeeded in doing so. The whole tavern seemed to have fallen quiet as Faith's eyes cut daggers into the black cat who now looked up at her with a rather satisfied, smug grin. "He couldn't've wrote that!"

Salem's tail hit the table a single time in determination. "He did."

Uh-oh! Dawson thought. Now she's really gonna shoot off the handle! He hadn't meant for her to actually see it yet. It wasn't finished. He wanted to yell at Phillip for letting it go through. He had thrown it, never realizing that it had passed right on through. Now Faith would be pissed at everybody; there would be Hell to pay! Dawson was just as glad that he was not in the room with her at the moment. He couldn't believe that she had drawn blood out of Hansel and he was treating it as though it was nothing.

"Well, girl, give me an answer! Are ya comin' or not? Do I have ta come fetch ya home?"

"Fuck you, Wolverine! Fuck all you damn -- " Faith toppled into Hansel's arms, and Hansel picked her up even as Salem picked up the scroll.

"Ah don't know what in Heaven's name y'all have goin' on or where that handsome devil Wolverine is, but ya jest let him know Blanche helped ya out." The redheaded woman who had taken the frying pan to Faith's head winked at Hansel.

"Hello, Blanche!" Wolverine greeted the madame through the mirror. "Thanks fer the help! Hansel, can ya carry her or do ya need help?"

Blanche looked around but still did not see Wolverine though she could hear him clearly. "Ya jest be sure ta come up an' see me some time, big boy," she flounced her hair and swayed her hips invitingly. "It's been far too long." She licked her lips, and yet couldn't help feeling a bit like a fool as she still couldn't see him.

"I've got her," Hansel answered Wolverine. "Phillip," he sighed, "we're ready to come home. But I'm not staying for the meeting."

When the portal suddenly appeared in the room, Blanche gasped, dropped her frying pan, and jumped back. Hansel and Salem stepped calmly through. As they disappeared from sight and the portal vanished, Blanche shook her head. "Ya always did manage ta get mixed up in the oddballest things, Wolvie."

* * *

**Somewhere**

Though she pulled her hand out of his grasp with a muttered oath behind clenched teeth, she didn't look at him at first. Instead, she waited, her eyes shut tightly as though against the pain, as she concentrated on her anger and let it burn away her tears. Then she raised her head to glare up at him. "I din't need ye," she spat at him, "an' ye're nae supposed tae be here. Ye're the last bloody t'ing I need now! Gi away from here, an' leave this tae me!"

She knew her words hurt him, but she ignored the pain in her own heart and looked away before the pain in his eyes could get to her. She looked back to the arrow and used her good hand to force her injured hand to turn over. Just as she had expected, the silver tip of the arrow winked up at her. The arrow had gone straight through her hand and, she feared, the bone within. It was simple enough to deal with, she told herself, in due time. Now was not that time; now was the time for these bastards to fry. Her good hand pointed upwards, and a flame began to grow.

Her words cut him to the heart as though they were knives. For the life of him, he could not figure out why Kat hated him so much. He had done his best to be a gentleman, because it was what she seemed to be wanting and yet, he had failed at that too. Life wasn't worth the living to him, if Kat didn't want him. He wanted to cry out, "What have I done?!", but when he saw the fireball growing, he thought it was for him.

He backed away from her quickly and went to stand beside Connor. He would not leave. His hands clenched, and he wished for a weapon. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his pants leg, and he looked down. Teak was handing him a club of wood. Where the little fellow had gotten it from, he didn't know. "Thank you, Teak," Ace told him. "Take Trely and get as far away from here as you can. Go home. We may not make it away from here."

Teak gulped and looked at Ace in shock. He whispered, "Teak not leave Ace." He refused to meet Ace's eyes. "Not even if Ace command," Teak told him.

"What about Trely?" Ace asked him. "You know she can't make it on her own."

Teak looked at Trely, and then Trely told Ace. "Not leaving Master Ace," she agreed adamantly.

Ace had to glump to keep from choking on his tears. Even though his Kat didn't want him any more, his two little, green friends did. There would always be tomorrow, he thought, for them. He figured he'd die and they'd run. Today was the only thing he had left. In a matter of minutes, he feared the enemy would run over them. He looked back at Kat and blew her a silent kiss.

Zora had left Kat the moment she'd known she would be in good hands. She had known Kat would be furious with Ace, just as she was at Connor, for coming, but she was secretly glad he was there. He'd be able to take care of Kat and, thus, leave her to be able to fight. As he had moved in, she had leapt on top of a nearby barrel to get a better look.

The sun glinted on her blonde hair, and she had to shake it out of her eyes. She glanced first at Connor, her green eyes swiftly roaming his body and checking for signs of injury. Finding none, she turned her attention back to their attackers. Katrina was keeping them at bay, but she did not know how long her aunt could hold up. She could tell from the way Katrina and Tom huddled together that she was already pulling from her uncle.

Not only would Katrina not be able to hold them at bay for long, but it also was not in the least bit satisfactory. Zora wanted to get her hands on these murderers. She wanted to break their bones, taste their blood, rip their skin off . . . Zora didn't try to fight the thoughts that swept into her predatorial brain; instead, she embraced them. Spotted fur swiftly began to grow over her face, and whiskers and a tail sprouted from her human body as she watched the movements in the air that her dilated eyes were able to make out.

She didn't know what these things were or what power, or perhaps even powers, they possessed, and she didn't care. They had killed many of her kind and far too many animals. They had hurt Kat and stood a good chance of yet injuring, or worse, several others of her family. Even Connor was in danger again. She'd take them down or die trying.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Jack's Bedroom**

Wolverine wondered why Hansel was not staying for the meeting and, the minute the boy appeared in the room, carrying Faith and flanked by Salem, he asked him, "Why?" What kind of problem did he have that he couldn't hang around?

Hansel shook his head and sighed deeply. "I can't face them." He laid Faith gently down upon Jack's bed, then looked apprehensively at Wolverine. "He's not really trying to kill himself again, is he?"

"He . . . tried ta drink himself ta death. Oh, Hell! I left him alone in the bathroom! Elvira should be there by now, an' ya can't run away from yer problem, Hansel. Ya're gonna have ta face up ta it sooner or later. I think that's what the meetin's about." Even as he was talking, Wolverine was heading toward the bathroom where he could hear the water still running.

"Jack?" No answer was coming. Just where the Hell was Elvira? She should have been there by now! He reached down just in time to keep Jack's head from going completely under the water. "See what I mean, Hansel?" He pulled him up and began to strip the wet clothes off of him.

Jack fought desperately with Wolverine, completely unaware of the others. "Leave me th' 'ell 'lone, Dad! Lemme die! Lemme drown!"

Hansel had not followed Wolverine, however. He was busily searching through Jack's items in search of something that he could tie Faith up with. He glanced up when he heard the door open. Seeing Elvira, he muttered, "They're in the bathroom," and returned to his search.

Elvira watched the man for a moment as she contemplated the gossip she'd heard on him. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Something to tie her up with."

Elvira pressed a hand to her bosom. She had just the thing, but she had been waiting, hoping to catch Jareth or, even better, her own Wolf. Faith needed help, though, and Hansel did, as well. With a heavy sigh, she set her case down beside Gonk and sashayed over to the bed. "I've got just the thing." She slipped the handcuffs out of her bodice and clicked one shut around Faith's wrist. "Give me a hand?"

"Sure." Just as Hansel reached for the handcuffs, however, Elvira clicked the other cuff shut around his wrist.

"**_WHAT THE HELL!?!_**"

Elvira looked up at him and answered with a wink, "Sorry, hon, but the only way you're going anywhere is if you're taking Faith with ya. You want her to fix her problem with Dawson, then you're gonna have to fix yours with Chong and Derek. It's past time you picked one and let the other one go or ya can have both." She shrugged. "I don't care, but it's not right for them to both be being kept in the dark and I'm tired of hearing them cry at night."

Hansel looked at Elvira with an expression she could only liken to a whipped pup. "They've been crying? Both of them?" At her nod, he wondered how in the world he was ever going to be able to pick one and break the other one's heart.

She straightened. "Gonk, be a good boy and watch him. If he tries to get free, bite him in the balls." She then continued on toward the bathroom as though she hadn't done anything out of the normal, Hansel shouting names and curses at her the whole while.

Gonk looked at him and growled, his wool bristling. "Nice doggy."

Salem jumped onto the bed. "Stupid dog," he murmured with a shake of his head.

Hansel looked at him. "Can't you help me out?"

Salem unsheathed a claw thoughtfully. "I could," he said, examining his claw rather smartly. An abrupt hiccup brought his masquerade of somberness to a quick end. "I just don't think it's a good idea." He curled up on top of Faith. "I'm just going to take a catnap. Then I'll go back to Tortuga. I'm not going to that meeting."

Hansel glared at him, but Salem paid no attention to the man. If he had to go to the meeting, Salem was going too!

* * *

**Jack's Bathroom**

Wolverine looked up as soon as Elvira walked in. "Thank Goddess ya've arrived! See what I mean?" He indicated Jack.

"SHE CAN'T BE IN HERE!" Jack hollered. "I'M NAKED! DAMN SURE DON'T NEED A WOMAN IN HERE!" He glared angrily at his father.

"Yer'll tolerate Elvira bein' in here. She's here ta help, an' ya'll do what she tells ya to do."

"I'll be damned! I'm the Captain!"

"So? I'm the Captain's father! I outweigh ya! Now be a good boy an' let Elvira help ya. Ya do wanna get Will excited, don't ya?"

"Will don't wan' me! Tha's what this whole damn problem's all 'bout! Don't leave me in here wit' her!" Jack yelled at Wolverine's retreating back.

"Gotta fer a few minutes," Wolverine told him. "I forgot ta call Delvira." Without a backward glance, Wolverine passed through the door and went to tell Phillip. As he passed by Jack's bed where Faith had been laying, he noticed that Hansel was now attached to her with cuffs. "How did that happen?" he asked, looking at Hansel. "Ya wan't stupid enough ta chain yerself to Faith, were ya? That won't keep her here! She'll just drag you where'er she's goin'!"

"Hell no! That damn bitch did this to us!" He shook his wrist, and the cuffs jangled. "Can't you break us free, Wolverine? Faith needs to be chained, but I don't!"

"Yeah, ya do or she wouldn't've chained ya," Wolverine told him, "so even though I could break the chain, I'm not goin' to. Good boy, Gonk," Wolverine told the dog. He inched around slowly so as not to upset the dog. He was kind of leery of dogs, having never been around many in his lifetime.

He had come into contact with very few animals until recently when the family had started to increase the animal population. Shouldn't there be a cat in here? he thought. Jack's got at least one, if not two, o' those damn things. Where could they've gotten to? He glanced around the room quickly but did not see them.

"Phillip, I need ta talk ta Delvira please." Wolverine was learning that "please" and "thank you" got him a lot further than demanding, and he was very careful to add it in, especially when talking to Phillip and other beings that could cause him a problem. He was finding that he liked the peaceful way of 'Ro more than he did the angry way that he had always had.

Phillip's mirror flickered, and Delvira came into view. Phillip released a sharp, low whistle at the sight of the naked Vampiress.

Wolverine placed one hand over his eyes. "Sorry, Delvira, but Elvira wanted me to contact ya. She said ya need to bring home some . . . stink weed?" That didn't sound right. "And some sexy clothes fer Jack."

"The sexy clothes I can see, but _stink weed_? Have you been smoking again, Wolverine?"

"I wish. No, she said it was somethin' 'bout gettin' it up an' keepin' it up fer Will. Some kind o' weed. I thought she said stink; it may not have been. Ya got any idea what it is?"

"Horny goat weed," Delvira replied, pulling on the latest piece of lingerie she was trying on. "How much do we need?"

"Hmm . . . Well, I think Faith needs some and Will needs some an' somebody else might need some, so maybe enough fer three? How much does it cost?"

"Don't worry about that; I've got my ways. I'll bring it back with me."

"Wonderful! We've got a meetin' in an hour."

"I'll be there." She wondered if Jareth would actually come out of hiding long enough to attend the meeting, but in her heart, she knew he wouldn't. She had to find a way to get him out, though, no matter what it ended up taking . . .

* * *

Jack had grabbed a towel and was backing up away from Elvira as fast as he could. He backed up so fast that his foot hit the bar of soap and his feet slid out from under him. Landing hard on his back knocked the wind out of him, and before he could do anything, Elvira was upon him.

Elvira's attention had been distracted by the wondrous merkitty swimming in the sink, but when she heard Jack hit the floor, she whirled quickly around and snatched the opportunity she was being presented with. She straddled Jack swiftly and chained his hands to the faucet and its knobs. "We could've done this the easy way, Jack, but you just wouldn't let it be," she said, shaking her head. "Now I've got no choice, because I'm not going to let you and Will continue to be at odds as long as I can help. I know you think Will doesn't want you, but he does. He just feels he doesn't deserve you and that he's let you down." Jumping into a crouching position beside his legs, she ducked a kick and chained one foot to the toilet and the other to the sink. "I swear, it's a good thing I keep handcuffs for you silly men who don't want haircuts but really need them. Now just let me get my scissors."

Jack struggled, but he could not move. "What do you plan to do to me?" he asked in a little boy voice. "And what makes you think Will wants me? That last night we really had a big, horrible fight and he hasn't talked to me since. I tried to talk to him; he ignored me. It's all my fault! I should've got there faster! But I couldn't make it! And now he can't make it! He doesn't even want to try! I don't want to live without him, Elvira! If y'all would just leave me alone for about five minutes . . . " he pleaded, looking at her with his big, soulful eyes. "Just five minutes. I could've drowned! You could still leave me!"

She pointed the scissors she had been bouncing up and down in her hand at him. "But I'm not going to. I'm going to help you and Will get your crap straightened out. Will thinks he's let you down, Jack, but neither one of you is to blame for what's happened. He feels he's not worthy of you if he can't give you pleasure. That's why he's hiding from you, why he won't talk to you."

Stepping over him, she sat on the side of the bath tub and put an arm into the murky water without realizing the view she was granting him. Her breast nearly dropped out of her cleavage as she unplugged the tub and let the water drain. Straightening, she turned back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel how tense he was and felt sorry for him but knew that there was simply no other way. "I'm not going to do anything to you that Will won't thank me for later, and you will, too. It's not going to be easy, but it will be a lot easier if you'll trust me and cooperate."

At her words, all the fight went out of Jack. "Do your damndest, woman!" Never in a million years would he have thought that he would have been chained up the way he was now. He could not even move! He glared angrily at her. "But if you're wrong, this doesn't work, an' Will don't want me, then I am gonna do it and all the hounds of Hell can try to stop me but I'll do it!"

"The hounds wouldn't be trying to stop you; it would be the Angels, if They even bother to care these days. I heard not even Kurt has been able to raise Aphrodite. I'll go as far as to tell you this, Jack. If it should turn out that Will truly does not want you, I won't try to stop you. But for now, if you give me your word that you'll be a good boy and not try to fight me off and let me do what I need to do to fix your image, I'll unchain you."

He gazed intently at her and then flashed a smile. "Okay. I promise. I'll be good. Oh, if only Will did want me!" he moaned to himself. He could hear splashing. "What's making that noise?" Then he heard "meow!" and he looked under the bath tub and there lay Willow.

Willow told the merkitty, "Just be still in there. The Captain doesn't want to see you right now, but he will soon. Hell, he might not even remember you, not that you're that memorable." Both he and the merkitty were hungry, and Willow wanted Jack to take care of that right away. He gazed hopefully at Jack with a "Mrrw?" but did not venture out from underneath the tub.

Jack shook his head. "I can't do anything to help you right now, Willow. Go tell Phillip whatever you want."

With a loud "Mrrw!", Willow shot straight out of the room in search of Phillip. He had already been asking Phillip for food. That was the way he and the merkitty had been eating for days, but they were getting tired of fish and he had not dared to leave the room, leaving Jack or the merkitty unwatched.

"Go down to the kitchen and circle around Piper's legs," Elvira called to Willow as she unlocked the last handcuff on Jack. "She'll give you something to eat. Bug her again after you've had your fill, and you can bring that to the merkitty here." Grasping Jack's arm, she hauled him to his feet. "Where did you get that little fellow from, any way?" She set him down onto the closed toilet.

"During one of the tests, we rescued him. Never saw one before. Cute, ain't he?"

Unheeding to his nakedness, Jack padded over to the sink and looked down at the little fellow. "He seems familiar somehow." He scratched the kitty under his chin. Then he wrapped his towel around his groin area and turned to face Elvira.

"He is cute," she said with a smile. "Maybe you can get the mermaid to talk to him later?" She pointed at the toilet with her scissors, indicating that he should sit.

Jack sat. He was glad there wasn't a mirror for he was afraid to see what Elvira was about to do to him. Just where the Hell had his daddy gone? He ought to be in there, getting some of this too! If Jack had to suffer it, so should Wolverine!

"You know," Elvira attempted to ignite conversation as she started in on Jack's tangled mess of hair, "I'm glad to see that at least one good thing came out of those trials." She sighed and shook her head. "Too many of us faced Hell in those things. You and Will aren't the only ones falling apart at the seams."

"What happened to you?"

"I wasn't in there, honey, but poor Wolf . . . " She sighed again as she started snipping at a particularly bad mass of hair. "He almost ate Jareth and then almost ate me! He's barely spoken to me since then."

"Where is he?"

"He's around, in and out, keeping a low profile. I just can't get him to let me see him, not to mention get him to say even so much as one frigging word to me. And _then_ there's Jareth. He thought Delvira found him in the obulette he fell in. She did, but she wasn't the first one there. He mistook Helvira, or their version of the bitch, for my sister."

"I don't even want to go there," Jack said. "I can imagine what happened! There were so many awful trials! I think the worst one was that damn monkey! Barbossa's monkey turned into a gigantic monkey, and he had every intention of eating me! He almost succeeded! Yet my Will didn't give up. He kept fighting. He only gave up when we came home," Jack said wistfully. "I wish . . . Sometimes I wish that damn monkey had eaten me!"

"He wouldn't want to hear you talking like that. Will does love you, but he's beside himself right now. He can't fuck, so he doesn't think he deserves you. What kind of man would he be to trap you in a life where you could never get screwed?"

"That's not the most important thing in life, Elvira. Even if we would never be able to do it again, just to hold him, to lay with him in my arms at night, that would be a blessing! Sometimes the pain is so great I can hardly breathe! I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen! He thought . . . I guess he thought that, without that, he wasn't . . . " His voice trailed off.

She was making him think things that he had not thought before. Why was that so important to Will? Jack had spent most of his life without it, and if it meant that Will could never do it again, Jack would still want him. It didn't matter! That wasn't what made his world worthwhile. Just being held by him was enough. His fogged mind reached back, trying to remember. Hadn't he told Will that and Will had laughed at him about it? Or was that just one of his nightmares? "I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen."

The door opened quietly, and Wolverine came in. "Well, I see you're underway. When you have more time, Elvira, think you could cut my hair too? It's been a long time since I've been cleaned up. I'd like to surprise 'Ro. How ya holdin' up, boy?" he asked Jack.

"I'm hanging in there, Dad. Elvira's making me see things in a whole new light."

"That's what a good friend's for," Wolverine smiled at Elvira. "Wolf's nearby," he whispered. "Hell of a damn thing! I knew I'd been smellin' him. He's in the wall, and I'm not given him away! But he is here," he said the last loud enough that Wolf could hear but not the part that he had whispered because he didn't want Wolf to know he had given him away.

Wolf spent most of his time in the walls, just watching Elvira. He was afraid to get near her. It would have been bad enough if he had eaten Jareth, but if he had eaten Elvira, he would not have been able to live with himself. His hand reached out and caressed the wall. It was as close as he could get to her safely.

When he heard Wolverine call his name and say that he had smelled him, he wondered if she was glad that he was still hanging around. It wasn't fair that some one was as beautiful as she was and that he couldn't have her! He licked his lips and slapped himself. He scratched the wall in his frustration, never realizing that the ones in the room could hear it.

Elvira sighed. "I know, but thanks for telling me. I can smell him, but so often, he won't even come close enough for me to see him. I understand why he's hiding from me, why he doesn't dare come around me, but it hurts . . . " She looked toward the scratching sound with tears in her eyes. "I've been trying not to think about it, trying to busy myself with Delvira's problem, but there isn't a second that passes that I don't miss him, not a heartbeat that I'm not aching to be with him."

"There's got to be a solution for all o' our problems. I don't know how this went on for so long an' I wasn't aware o' any o' it. Hell, if I'd've known Jack was drinkin' himself ta death, I would've snatched him out o' here sooner! What the Hell did ya do to him, Elvira?!" Wolverine was gazing down at some one he didn't recognize, and even though he knew it was Jack, if he'd been asked, he would not have said that it was him. He hadn't seen the boy look this good since he was a young lad!

At the look on Wolverine's face, Jack reached up to his immediately. "What the Hell did ya do to me, woman?!" He stumbled out of the bathroom and into his room. "Phillip, give me a reflection. Is that me?" he asked when he could finally see himself. He was stunned by his own image.

Wolverine stood, looking at him. "Your mom's not gonna recognize ya, an' Will . . . He's gonna absolutely die!"

"Is that good or bad?" Jack asked tremulously. "If he doesn't like it, it can always grow back." With a trembling hand, he reached up and touched his hair. He had to do that before he realized that it really was him. He wasn't sure rather or not to thank Elvira.

He had to wait to see Will and see if Will's reaction was good or bad. She had promised him that Will would flip over his new image. He only hoped that Will would. "I don't know what to say," he told her, reached up, and wiped the tears gently from her eyes. "If this works, you have given me my life back, Elvira, and I will do anything I can to help solve your problem, even to chaining that wolf down."

"I hate to interrupt this little party," Phillip told the group, "but somebody's trying to come through."

"I've got to get some clothes. Tell them to hold on a minute!" He walked over to the closet and stood, looking at the clothes. "What should I wear?" he asked. He turned around and looked at Elvira, hoping she had another card up her sleeve.

"You don't need to put on anything yet, Jack. You need to get in that tub and scrub the Hell out of yourself. Come over here." She was still having trouble stopping her tears now that she'd allowed them to start, but she ignored the pain as best she could and walked back into the bathroom to her case.

Jack raced to the bathroom. He could hardly wait to scrub the slime off of himself.

"I'm gonna go burn these," Wolverine said as he picked up the clothes that were thrown around the room. "I won't be gone too long, but I gotta check and see where 'Ro is. If ya need me, call."

"We will," Elvira answered Wolverine while pulling things out of her case. "Phillip, who's trying to come through?"

"Delvira."

Elvira grinned, but her smile was thin and would have been seen through immediately by those who knew her best. "She's supposed to have you a brand new set of clothes, Jack. I'll have her leave them on the dresser. Did you notice your bed?"

"Yeah. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what they were doing. How is it that Faith can go from man to man like she does? I just don't understand it! That kid's in love with her, and yet there she is, doing some kind of kinky thing with Hansel while that kid's crying his heart out! I know he is! I don't even have to see him. He's nuts about Faith! You get through working on me, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! How _dare_ she do this to him!"

Elvira had already been shaking her head, but she had let Jack get the frustrations out of his system. "What," she asked, turning to look into his eyes, "would you think if I told you that you're as wrong about them as you were about Will?"

"I'd . . . believe anything you told me, Elvira, but it sure did look funny."

"Faith's got the same problem as Will. She can't fuck and foolishly thinks that the kid deserves better. She's been with Hansel and Salem, drinking in Tortuga, for most of the last month. Dawson's pining away, of course, and Chong and Derek are both beside themselves." She waited for Derek's name to sink in.

"Derek?! I saw him die! How the Hell --?! Is he a ghost?"

"We have at least one of those around now, but no, he's not a ghost. Turns out he didn't actually die. He was dying, but some merpeople found him. They healed him just enough that he wouldn't die and took him to their kingdom. That's where our new mermaid friend comes in. Her name's Janeesa. Seems she saw the battle and fell in love with Trent Malloy, Trina's brother, although I think she may have been looking at another newcomer lately. Any way, Janeesa came here for help when she found out that her father -- did I mention she's a Princess? -- planned on sacrificing a human. A group went down there for him, but before that happened, Hansel realized that he still loved Chong and had all along. Now, I dunno . . . " She shrugged. "I guess he doesn't know which way to go or, if he does, what in the Hell to tell 'em."

"Sounds like I've missed out on a lot!" Jack exclaimed. "Why don't you bring me up to date on everything? We have a ghost?" The words had finally dawned on him. "Are all our people accounted for?"

"I will, but we don't have long until the meeting and you've got to hit this tub. I won't look. You say you trust me, so trust me."

He nodded reluctantly. "But if you look -- "

"I won't, and besides, honey, the only one that turns me on these days is Wolf. Now take this bar of soap and this sponge and scrub the Hell out of yourself. And make the water as hot as you can stand it. Cold water won't do as well to get the muck off of you."

Elvira cracked the door open as Jack went to getting the tub fixed up. "Delvira, leave his clothes on the dresser, sis, and thanks. The weed's for Will and Faith. You can leave that there too; I'll get Piper to mix it up in their drinks."

"Weed?" Jack asked even as Elvira closed the door. "What weed? What will it do?"

"Relax. It's called horny goat weed, don't know what the scientific name for it is. But it should fix their problem."

"You mean Will will be able to . . . ?"

"Stay hard and fuck ya? That's the plan." She grinned at him, but her smile did not light up her face like it should have.

"Now," Jack queried, "what about this ghost?"

"It's the ghost of Willow Rosenberg. She refused to go forward, and they actually let her come back. She's haunting Kennedy. She made herself known the night Kennedy tried to hang herself."

Jack looked at her in surprise, then slowly shook his head. "Well, I can't say I blame the girl . . . Willow's her life just as much as Will is mine."

"I know. Rogue and Bishop have been kicking themselves for it, though, but now that Willow's back, they're just trying to find a way to get her a body."

"Now as for our people, there're some who didn't make it, some who almost didn't make it, and others who are just screwed up. Smee still won't listen to James. You remember he was under that spell that made him almost screw that bitch and Smee saw it? Well, Smee's taken to his room and is only waiting on word from the Council before he kills himself. James has been trying but can't get in. So have his boys."

"Why's he waiting on the Council? What good are they?"

"None, but if it turns out that what happens to him happens to Vang, his taking his life may also cause Vang's death. That's the only thing that's got him hesitating. Vang's miserable, any way, 'cause he and Zora almost did the tango while they were Wered in the trials."

"**_WHAT_**?!" Jack was so startled that he stopped scrubbing in mid-scrub. "You mean they almost . . . ?" He was looking at her with eyes made huge from shock.

Elvira nodded. "Yup." She reached out and scratched the tiny head of the merkitty.

"Salem's blaming himself for almost all this crap, which is why he's been getting drunk with Faith and Hansel."

"But it's not his fault!"

"I know, but you know how it is. A leader feels responsible for their people and for what happens to them. It's the same for him."

"I don't have all the details, but Kitty and Kurt are miserable too and Kyna and Spike have been having a rough time of it. There's something about Kitty seeing her dead husbands in one of the trials and almost letting Kurt and Rachel both down. And Kyna had to square off against her dead husband too."

"Worm almost got eaten alive. 'Ro suffered temporary insanity, but I think there's more to it than that. I just don't know what yet, though. Kat and Zora aren't really talking to anybody. They're spending all their time on animal rescue missions; Kat's keeping them motivated on that. She's not even talking to Ace, but I don't know why. I do know they lost a lot of animals. And we lost Meesy."

She pretended not to see the tears that fell down his face. "He was such a smart cat and a fine King, from what I've heard. What happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know. Nobody's sure. There was something about a Sorceress making him into a kitten, and then he disappeared in the chaos. The Lewises have been trying to find him. So has Phillip. But nobody's had any luck."

"AndrAla and her group also haven't been spotted since that night, but nobody actually saw them get killed except for Phong. I heard he got squished, and it was nasty."

"Squished?" Jack repeated, making a face. He shuddered.

"Yeah, by some kind of giant ass Demon. That thing also got Gambit and somebody called Beast."

Jack turned his face away so that she would not see his tears, and that was when Elvira saw that he wasn't scrubbing his hair. "Don't forget your hair. We wanna get that silky fine for Will."

She sighed. "Jack, this place has really turned to Hell."

"It sounds like it. Don't you have any good news for me? Isn't anybody happy?"

"There are a few. Angel and Cordelia, Lorne and Crys . . . Oh, that reminds me! They finally killed Frostbite!"

"They _what_?!" Jack dropped his soap in his excitement and had to fish it out of the murky water. "_How_?!"

"Something about some sort of combination of a shitt load of fire and Lorne's mouth."

"Are they sure?"

"Crystal received the confirmation from her cousin. He was buried."

"Well, at least, that's something, and it's about damn time too! She's free!"

"Yes," Elvira acknowledged with a nod, "but we all need to be free, free of the crap that's making our lives so miserable . . . "

"But how?"

"I dunno. I wish I did, but I don't even know how to solve my own problem with Wolf. There's got to be a way, though, and maybe this meeting will help. If we can just get people to talking . . . Besides, we also need to compare notes on the trials and figure out what the Hell we're gonna do there. We can't spend the rest of our lives on this damn, dinosaur-infested island, waiting to hear from Wizards who probably got a major kick out of screwing us all over and have no intentions whatsoever of showing back up."

"Or returning my ship." Jack said slowly and thoughtfully, "But we're not trapped here. Phillip can take us anywhere in the world. He can even sneak us onto a ship we can overcome, make it our own, sail the seas once again!"

"Wolverine and I were talking about that earlier. We could build a new one, but that takes time and we'd probably have to fight Kat major on that issue. That's one bitch I really don't wanna piss off. Her and your mother, and 'Ro would be _so_ pissed if we cut down any trees."

"You and me both. Is any one else actually happy?"

"Lex and Clark, Xena and Gabrielle, the head Goblins, Trina and Andrew, the new Lesbians . . . The Halliwells are mostly. Even Prue's rather satisfied at the moment. I think she's got a plan for Brendan."

"I hope it works. Those two belong together, like you and Wolf."

"Like you and Will. Jack, I'm not gonna stop until I get you two boys straightened out and back together."

He nodded and prayed her plan would work. At least she had a plan, which was more than he had had. "And if you do that, Elvira, I won't stop until I see you, and the rest of my family, happy again."

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Let go of me, man!"

The sharp exclamation jerked Carlos back to reality, and as he realized that he was not holding to Trent or even Trina, he released the frustrated blonde. "S-Sorry! Th-These things . . . I'm not used to these things yet!"

The sharp gaze from disdainful blue eyes told Carlos the man clearly had no use of his explanation before he ever opened his mouth. "Clearly," he snapped off, "but some of us are not cowards." With that said, the man called Rian raced down the porch, jumped over the steps, and hurried to flank Tom's side. His sword was already drawn by the time he reached the catpeople and the boy, and he kept it at the ready, his eyes desperately trying to make out the forms of their attackers. He sighed under his breath in frustration.

"I'M NOT A COWARD!" Carlos shouted at Rian's back. He might feel like one when surrounded by monsters, but that didn't make him one, Carlos argued silently. He had never been a coward. He had always stood up for his family, for those who were weaker than he was and deserved it, and for what he believed in. So why was it that his legs shook ever more at the thought of all the Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, catbeings, and other monsters he now lived with?

The men's thoughts were shattered by an enormous growl that suddenly exploded from nearby. Their gazes flew to the girl both Carlos and Rian knew only as Zora as her transformation completed and she leapt from the barrel. Her paws grazed the barrel but did not topple it as it and a couple others were all Kat had for shelter.

The jaguar moved so swiftly that Rian's eyes could not follow her. She raced over the landscape and flew into the first ripple of air she saw that carried no fire. She struck fiercely, her tail slapping, her fangs biting, and her claws slashing. She could not see what she was fighting, but she felt what she was met with and smelled human. She did not take time to note that her prey's blood could be seen as it flew through the air but jumped to the next assailant as she felt the first topple underneath her.

Kat's mind raced as she pondered their situation and increased her fireball. The only thing she had going for her now was the fact that Captain was safe back on the island. No matter what happened between them, she knew Ace would take care of him. Perhaps he was not Irish, she thought, remembering back to the trials, but regardless of what her grandfather had said, he was no pansy ass when it came to caring for animals.

An angry buzz of chittering startled Kat out of her thoughts, and she looked down in surprise to see Clyde jumping up and down and shaking a fist at her. "Din't be takin' tha' attitude wit' me, laddie," she whispered heatedly. "Ye din't knae what ye be talkin' 'bout. Ace'n I're better off apart." The monkey chattered at her again, and she shook her head sadly. "Most o' the family's already gone. All that's left are ye an' Ace an' Captain an' me, an' that 'twilln't be fer long. Gi nae an' get yer primate ass off tae him."

Clyde glared at Kat and started to chatter again. She bounced her fireball in response. He headed for Ace. "Clyde?" The small monkey paused and looked back over his shoulder at her. He chittered in surprise at the tears in her eyes. "If ye tell anybody, I'll burn yer ass straight off, but . . . take care o' him fer me?" A chittering was her only response as Clyde scampered on toward Ace, who, Kat realized, even now had the audacity to blow one of his pretend kisses at her. She shook her head again and quickly looked away. She hoped he had not noticed her conversation with Clyde.

"Phillip, I knae ye can hear me. I'm nae comin' home, but they're ready tae gi. Get 'em a portal. An' din't ask me why."

The question had been on the tip of Phillip's tongue, but he did not ask. Instead, a portal silently flickered in, and he looked in upon the situation as he waited for those who were coming to come. Her fireball fully grown, Kat jumped onto the barrel Zora had stood on moments before. As she threw the fireball to distract as much as harm their enemy, Kat yelled out, "E'ERYBODY, THERE'S A PORTAL BEHIND THE BARRELS! GET YER ASSES MOVIN'!"

Then, as Zora had done before her, Kat ran toward the invisible beings she could see only for the fire that they had been set upon. As she ran, she tossed a steady procession of fireballs.

"Portal? HELL!" Ace yelled. "Clyde, take Teak and Trely through Phillip **_now_**, and don't neither one of the three of you come back!" He chased after Kat, swinging his club as he ran. He was rewarded with a solid Thump! of something that he couldn't see even when he heard it hit the ground. He stood over it, beating the crap out of it with his club.

Connor saw Kat attack, and he chased after her. He didn't care how many portals came. Zora was already going through the battle, and he was coming next. He passed Ace thumping the Hell out of something on the ground. He didn't pause until he, too, met the enemy head on. He flailed about with his sword. Blood came gushing out of the thin air, and he hoped he had mortally wounded some one.

Clyde did not hesitate. He grabbed Trely with one hand and Teak with the other and took them through the portal just like Ace had told him, but he didn't stay behind. Before Phillip could stop him, he came back through the portal followed by Captain hot on his tail. Keeping his eye on Ace, Clyde ran after Kat, scooting around the others and hoping that Ace would not see him. He saw Ace knocking his club on the ground and knew he had to have something under it.

Katrina held firm, but she was now drawing on Tom's strength alone. She could feel her powers waning. When the others around her broke and ran forward, she slumped for a moment and would have fallen but felt strong arms go around her. She felt herself picked up and carried as though she weighed nothing but not in the direction of the battle.

Tom had known the moment was coming and had given all he could to Katrina while he could. Now, as he carried her, he reached out with his mind, Morph, Celina, we need help.

Celina, who had still been keeping Vang company in the hallway just beyond Smee's room, jumped immediately to attention. Vang looked at her with questioning eyes as he noticed the stiffness of her fur, her raised tail, and her fully alert ears. What is it, Tom?

Tom looked back toward the battlescene and sent the image to them. They are invisible. Kat and Zora will not leave, and as they will not . . .

The others will not. I am on my way.

"What is it?" Vang questioned as soon as he sensed Celina withdraw from the telepathic communication.

She looked at her old friend with troubled, blue eyes. "They are in grave danger from a strong, invisible enemy."

"Invisible?" he queried.

Celina shared with him the image Tom had given her, and his roar echoed through the house. The two took off running for Jack's room.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**The Kitchen**

Piper and Chong had settled quietly into work, leaving Prue to her silent thoughts which, Piper was certain, were full of Brendan and what she hoped to do to him. Piper turned around and, for the third time, found a plate of bacon moved halfway down the table . . . and half empty. "All right!" she exclaimed, her hands going to her hips. "That's it! Which one of you . . . "

Before she could finish the question, a nearby cloth literally jumped off of the table. It had grown feet before it hit the floor. The others stared at it in shock. Piper slowly raised her hands, Prue pointed a finger at the strange cloth, and Chong backed up toward the stove and raised a frying pan behind his back. "Sorry!" the cloth exclaimed as soon as it had grown a mouth.

"_Morph!_" Piper exclaimed.

"Hate to eat and run, but the fam's in deep crap!" He had returned to his normal self before he even reached the door, and just as he raced through it, Vang's roar erupted through the house.

* * *

**The Hallway**

Wolverine was running so fast he almost ran into Vang. "What's wrong, Vang?" he demanded to know.

"Zora's in trouble!" was the tiger's only response as he hurtled through Wolverine's legs and kept running.

Celina stayed to help Logan to his feet. "She's not alone. Katrina, Tom, Kat, Ace, Connor, Rian, Carlos . . . I am not sure who else may be there."

"It's 'bout time we had a battle!" Wolverine exclaimed, to which Celina could only roll her eyes and wonder yet again how any one could enjoy fighting. They ran to join the others jumping through the mirror. The Hell with the meeting! Wolverine thought. They'd have to get that later! A battle was in the offing, and nothing got his blood flowing like a good fight!

* * *

**Somewhere**

Wolverine saw the retreating back of Angel as he passed through the mirror. Frederic was just ahead of him, and they were running for all they were worth straight at the enemy even though they couldn't be seen. Angel's big hands snaked out and grabbed something out of the air. He snatched his enemy down and sank his fangs into it. He could smell it, and the taste of its blood told him it was human. His befuddled mind told him that it wasn't possible for humans to be invisible. There had to be more involved here than just humans. What could be causing these events to take place? Who was their enemy? Did any one even know, or were they all fighting the unknown?

Wolverine's hands reached out, feeling all around. He kept going forward, hoping to connect with something, before finally coming to rely upon his nose. It led him unerringly to something big and bulky, and Wolverine attacked with glee.

Frederic ran to his place beside Connor. "What is it?" he whispered just as something ran into him. He did not even have a chance to swing his sword. His bare hands went out to fight the solid thing that was before him. He could feel his fists connecting, but it seemed not to have any effect upon the thing he was fighting.

Connor did not turn his head, just yelled at his brother. "IT'S HUMAN; THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" He continued to fight the one he was currently fighting.

* * *

Rian watched as Tom carried his wife through the portal and then immediately raced toward the battle. As he ran, he drew a morningstar from his belt and whipped it out and about. Blood poured around him as he dove steadily deeper into the fight. Like the others before him, he did not pause where Ace was but continued on.

Carlos looked at the portal with deep brown eyes and a pleading expression, but then the sounds of the fight drew him back toward it. These people had helped his family in the heat of battle before. They were their allies, even if they were strange. He sighed and shook his head. Then drawing out his sword, he, too, rushed forward.

Carlos felt a movement of wind just as he started to pass Ace. He whirled, striking with his sword toward the rush of wind, and felt it clank against another blade just over Ace's neck.

The clank made Ace leave his prey, and he raced forward, going after another one. "THANKS, CARLOS!" he yelled back. He had no idea what they were fighting.

Clyde had returned, despite the fact that he told him to remain with Teak and Trely, and had told him that they were human. Frankly, Ace thought that was a crock of shitt. Humans didn't have the power to be invisible. He did not know where Kat was. All he knew was that she was somewhere ahead of him and he had to get to her side, even if she didn't want him.

* * *

"DAMN IT ALL!" Kat screeched as she heard the others following behind her. "Gi home or I'll burn yer asses too!"

A resounding roar from Zora up ahead stated the jaguar's agreement with Kat's sentiments. This was not the plan at all! They were supposed to die in this battle, no one but they and their enemies! The others should not be here! They could leave! Why the Hell didn't they?!

Chitterings, yowling meows, and defiant roars were their first answers. Zora's heart chilled at the sound of her father's roar. He was the last one she wanted here! "We're not going anywhere, hot stuff!" Ace called tauntingly to Kat to which Kat cursed at him in Gaelic. Zora was glad Connor kept his mouth shut but knew that he, also, was not about to leave. Her thoughts were affirmed by the voice of his brother.

"We are here to stay and to help! We will not leave without you two!" He drove his sword through another invisible enemy.

"Aye!" Rian agreed while striking more with his morningstar and thrusting his sword behind him with an expert's aim. "Besides, we can take them, and Gods know they should be taken!"

"If you wish us to leave this battle behind," Celina affirmed, "you will have to leave first!" She turned swiftly, catching one who had been about to attack her husband while he was in mid-transformation, and struck fiercely out with twenty claws.

Wolverine and Angel did not bother with verbal answers, but they remained fighting just as hard as the rest of the group. Angel tossed one being after another behind him, drinking from each until he felt so full that he would be more than ready to explode if he had as much as one more taste. Nearby, Wolverine sliced and diced madly at that whose movements he could feel and scents he could smell but could not see.

Both Pirates saw Spike and Kyna arrive on the scene. Spike caught one in his hands before he ever hit the ground. Blood spewed as the Vampire dug his fangs in with relish. Kyna landed beside her husband, her flaying swords sending more blood gushing out into the empty air.

Kat screamed and cursed in Gaelic. It was one of her few curses that Zora did not recognize, and she wondered what she said. She'd have to learn it some time.

* * *

**Jack's Bathroom**

Back home, Jack was trying to rise from the tub despite the fact that Elvira was in the room. She told him to sit down while she went to check it out. "But I'm the Captain!" he exclaimed. "I've got to be there! I've got to fight!"

Elvira raced out of the room. She saw Faith, still struggling on the bed. "What's going on?" Elvira demanded to know. She looked square at Faith. She could tell the girl was mad and that she was trying to get off the bed. She had even hit Hansel several times because she couldn't get up. "Well? What's going on?" Elvira asked a second time.

"Go fuck yaself, bitch!" Faith snarled at the Vampiress.

Elvira looked at her for a brief moment, then shrugged and glanced at Hansel. He was too far gone after Faith's last punch to even know what his name was. She turned toward the mirror with her hands on her hips. "Phillip?"

"See for yourself, milady." The first image he showed was of Rian running through the battle, slicing through unseen enemies with his sword and pounding and cutting at others with his morningstar.

Elvira studied the picture with a single, raised eyebrow before announcing, "Nice ass, but that's not what I'm looking for."

"Sorry. Perhaps this would be more explanatory?" Phillip panned the image out.

Now Elvira could see a large group of their people fighting. Blood was flying all over through the air, but she could not be certain whose it was. There was also a growing fire, which must assuredly come from Kat. "Damn!" she exclaimed. "Jack, I'm afraid you're right! We do have trouble!" Walking over to the door, she poked her head out and hollered, "DELVIRA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, SIS! WE NEED A SORCERESS!"

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Piper looked at Chong. "Think you can handle finishing breakfast on your own?"

* * *

**Jack's Bedroom**

Jack had gotten out of the tub, wrapped a towel around himself, and headed for the closet. He glanced one time at Faith and Hansel on the bed. "Elvira, unchain Faith."

"Jack, are you sure that's such a bright idea?" Elvira questioned him. "She's just going to run off again."

"That's right. The damn meeting. Don't unchain her."

"Well, fuck you too!" Faith hissed. She tried to kick him but couldn't reach him.

"You just stay right there, sis. The meeting will have to wait a little while, but we'll be back. You need to be here."

"The Hell I do!"

"Phillip, who has gone through already?" Jack wanted to know.

"Kat, Zora, Katrina, Tom, Rian, Carlos, Ace, Connor, Clyde, Captain, Vang, Frederic, Angel, Wolverine, Celina, Morph."

It was only as Phillip was calling out the names and showing images of every one but Katrina that Elvira took notice of the catwoman's body laid on top of some kind of cloth on the other side of the room. "Katrina?" She rushed toward the woman, knelt beside her, and checked her for breathing. She was breathing but shallowly. Her dark eyes scanned her. "She doesn't appear hurt."

Salem stood unsteadily on top of Faith. "That's two of my men's bois. Hic. I guess I'd better -- hic -- go join 'em." He tried to walk smoothly off of Faith but fell and toppled to the floor. He struck his head and lay there.

"Thank the Gods!" Jack muttered. "All we need is a drunk cat! We need more help," Jack told Phillip. "Show me Cole." He was having trouble getting his boots on and was about to go bare-footed out of sheer desperation of not being able to get his boots on, but Elvira knelt down to help him. "Why am I so damn fumble-fisted?" Jack asked her.

"You're hung over," she reminded him.

"Damn!" Jack exclaimed.

Phillip showed Cole with a piece of parchment and a quill. Cole had been up way before daylight, working on his proposal for Piper. It had to be something worthy of a Queen for he truly felt in his heart that Piper was a Queen. He wanted to impress her and win her hand at the same time. Unfortunately, it was not coming together, and he had only managed to get one paragraph written down. There was a lot more flowing through his veins, and he wanted to get it on paper.

He did not know he was being observed until Jack's voice bellowed, "COLE, GET HERE IMMEDIATELY! YOU'RE NEEDED! BRING XENA AND GABRIELLE WITH YOU! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Cole looked around at the beautiful morning and wondered what was attacking them now. How could something dare to attack on such a lovely day? He stuffed the parchment in his pocket along with the quill and shimmered down to where Xena and Gabby were having their usual workout. "Jack wants us immediately," he told them and shimmered both of them along with himself to Jack's room.

By this time, Delvira had made the room and was ready to go. Jack looked at Cole. "Get Piper and Prue but don't let the other Halliwells know. We do not know what we're fighting; it's invisible."

Cole shimmered immediately to the kitchen where Chong was vigorously telling Piper that he could handle it. He was glad he didn't have to go to battle. "I'll take care of everything here, Miss Piper." Cole didn't give Piper long enough to reply as he took her by the hand and grabbed Prue's hand at the same time.

"What?" Prue asked in shock even as, a second later, she was in Jack's room. Her eyes were drawn immediately to Phillip. "Is Brendan there?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"No, Brendan's not there and neither is Will. Let's keep it that way," Jack told her even as he ran forward toward the mirror and jumped through. His feet hit the ground running on the other side and his sword began to cut down anything that was in his path.

Cole was shaking his head. It sounded like Jack and it smelled like Jack, but it damn sure didn't look like Jack! What had happened to him? He looked at Elvira but didn't wait for an answer as he jumped through the mirror.

Piper wasted no time in leaping as soon as Cole had gone through, but Elvira waited, encouraging the others to go forward. Delvira leapt without hesitation, fireballs already beginning to form in her pale hands despite Phillip's protests.

Prue jumped next. She was prepared for anything except for invisible humans. She didn't know which direction to use her telekinesis in. She didn't want to hit any of their people, but she couldn't see what she was aiming at. She felt something invisible bump into her, and she immediately hit it with everything she had. It was thrown backwards and bumped into three other things. They made thunking noises as they hit the ground.

The sound drew Piper's attention, and she threw out her hands in their directions. Noises ceased from them, and the dirt beneath them was tossed up. She looked at Prue rather uncertainly. "Well, I'm sure I did something to them."

"But what?" Prue asked. "I wish there was some way that we could see them."

Cole was lobbing energy balls at any ripple he saw in the air. They exploded upon contact. He could see an outline of them as they shattered. They appeared to be human but did not make any sound even when they exploded. Just what were they fighting? Even those with the most sensitive noses could tell no more than that they were human.

Jack thought, It must be Demonic. Some one has envoked Demons to help them fight us. He wished he could call Aphrodite and actually get an answer, but he had been calling Her for a long while now, at least until he had passed out, and She still had not answered him. Whatever he had screwed up, he knew he had done it royally, because there was no answer.

He knew She wasn't dead, yet She was refusing him despite the fact that She had said he'd always been one of Her favorites. Maybe it's the fact, he thought, that Will doesn't want me any more? Maybe She's mad at me for messing up whatever I messed up? I broke Her love spell. He did not pause even while he was deep in thought but kept fighting their invisible opponents the whole while.

* * *

**Jack's Bedroom**

As soon as the others had gone through the mirror, Prue being the last one and only having gone after Elvira had assured her she was right behind her, Elvira had backed up until she was at the doorway of the room. It was only then that she had turned around and shouted out at the top of her lungs. "WILL! BRENDAN! JARETH! JAMES! SMEE! MALLOY! COME QUICK! JACK, DELVIRA, AND CARLOS DESPERATELY NEED HELP! SO DO YOUR BOYS, JAMES! IT'S DEEP SHITT, AND IT'S HAPPENING THROUGH PHILLIP! COME QUICK WHILE WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE OF SAVING THEM!" Grinning wickedly, she ran and leaped.

Pulling himself together, Jareth changed into owl form. This was his most dangerous attack mode. Then, he figured, he couldn't get through the damn door, so he had to change back into his human form to open the door. He changed so quickly back into owl form that the suction from the undercurrent of his wings pulled the door shut. Without a moment's hesitation, he flew straight through Phillip.

He could smell blood, but even with his owl's eyes, he could not see what they were attacking. Where, in all this mess, was his beloved Delvira? He had to reach her side; he had to help her defend herself! She just wasn't strong enough without him! he told himself.

Then, up ahead, he saw her, lobbing fireballs. He watched in satisfaction as they made contact, but no matter how many were taken down, they never seemed to end. He flew in even closer. Smelling, he located his first prey and flew straight at them with his talons outstretched. He was delighted when his claws made contact, and he began to rip and peck, because despite the fact he couldn't see them, he could feel them. He set about destroying the enemy, delighting in their blood.

* * *

**Brendan's Bedroom**

Will grimaced as Elvira's words met his ears. "Eddie, please tell me I didn't hear that."

The door to the bathroom swung open, and Brendan stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hand busily drying his shaggy hair with another towel. "Tell me I didn't hear that."

Eddie looked at Brendan; then he looked at Will. "Hear what?" he asked, trying to play innocent. He started backing up from the pair of them. "I don't hear anything." He hummed to himself underneath his breath. He didn't want the boys to go through, but he knew his very hesitation was reconfirming what they had heard.

"Not now, just a second ago." Will looked at Eddie in frustration. If the donkey hadn't been backing away and humming nervously, he might have bought the lie, but as it was, he looked to Brendan for final confirmation. "What did you hear?"

"Elvira said Jack was in . . . " Brendan broke off as Will ran toward the door.

"Help me get this damn thing off!"

Brendan raced forward on bare feet and took up the other end of the wardrobe. Together, they moved the heavy piece of furniture aside and raced out the door. Brendan stumbled but did not pause and kept running, never realizing that the door had snagged his towel and he was leaving it behind.

Eddie looked nervously at the towel and then at Will's retreating back. There was no way he could stop him! Will might not want to sleep with Jack, but every time the Captain blowed his nose the wrong way, Will was there to hand him a second hanky. He knew he could not stop Will from jumping through. He only wished he was able to go with him so that he could defend his boy's back, but he knew he couldn't. He'd only be a danger to all of them. "Be careful, Will!" Eddie called. He trembled as he finally managed to get down the hall just in time to see Will jumping through Phillip.

Brendan and Will paid no more attention to Phillip's low whistle than they had to Brendan's lost towel. Brendan leapt through just behind Will.

Eddie almost got ran over by James Hook but barely managed to get out of the way in time. As James passed through Phillip, he told Phillip, "Do not let Smee come through here! If something was to kill my beloved, I would not live without him! I am able to defend our sons; there's no way I want him out here!"

Eddie didn't blame him one bit. Smee was definitely not a good fighter.

Eddie looked up again as a blonde woman ran into the room. She neither paused nor took any notice of him. Instead, she continued running and then leapt into the air and went through the mirror foot first, her hands already balled into fists.

Eddie was trying to work his way toward the door when another couple flew in. Clark did not slow his flight in the slightest as he carried Lex, who already weilded his sword, toward the mirror. Eddie shook his head; there was a wonder there wasn't half a hundred more on the way!

* * *

**The Island**

Phillip thought Elvira's plan was a rather smooth idea, but he took it one step further. As she shouted, he turned his reflection to the beach and let her voice carry out over the shore. Kitty stopped crying immediately and stiffened in Rachel's arms, the Vampiress' voice reminding her that she was breaking down and could not afford to do so. "Sorry, Ray," she told her, pulling away. "I'm fine. Really. Let's go kick butt."

The brunette headed for the mirror at a brisk pace but was not in time to beat Ororo who flew in from above. Rachel sighed and headed quickly after Kitty. She and Lockheed followed their best friend through.

Further down the beach, Trent looked forlornly for just a second at his guitar. Then he tossed it to the ground and ran for Phillip as though his own life depended on it. Like his twin had done, he leapt through booted foot first.

Janeesa had been hiding nearby, listening the whole time Trent had been playing. The minute he threw his guitar to the ground and jumped through Phillip, she came out of hiding and took the guitar into her arms. She cradled it as though it was a baby and then, carrying it very carefully, headed to the house.

She would not go through Phillip even though her prayers would be with her new friends. She knew she was not a fighter in human form. She also knew that Trent could handle a fight better than any one else. Had he not gone and helped to free the crazy human her people had captured for sacrifice?

She took the guitar to Trent's room and laid it gently on his bed. She had met no one on the way in and wondered if everyone had gone or if some had remained behind. She went to her own room, knelt down, and began to pray. She would pray to her Gods for the safe deliverance of her people. She would pray until they returned.

* * *

**The Island**

Andrew stood on the cliff and gazed out into the ocean. He came to this same spot every day and attempted to meditate. He had tried to talk to Zeus every time he had come here, but he still felt that Zeus was not listening. His back was turned to him. When Zeus had made the decision to throw him and Willow back to Earth, Andrew had not even been given a chance to thank Him. Instead, he had found himself thrown from the heavens and cast down upon the Earth. His mouth had even been full of dirt when he had landed.

It wasn't that Andrew wanted to return to Heaven, because he only wanted to go there when he died. It was that his heart was so full of thanks for His Lord that he wanted to be in communion with Him, but Zeus was still being cold. "At least, I'm thankful for not having lightning bolts thrown at me," Andrew commented to the air. He knew Zeus, despite the fact that He was not showing any indulgence toward Andrew, was still aware of everything that Andrew did.

He didn't tell any one that he came here, not even Trina, because he feared his love would think that he was regretting being on Earth and he had not regretted it for one single second. His heart sang praises to His Lord all day long and thanked Him every time he saw his beloved's face for the opportunity of being able to return to her side. He just didn't know how to tell her. He feared she would not understand, think that he was miserable being on Earth, and blame herself.

Putting a smile upon his face, he continued down the path and back to the house. Things were just too quiet this morning. Usually, by the time of his return, people were bustling around, doing the usual activities of the day, but he saw no one. He wondered where Trina was. Could she be in their room? He headed straight there, but the room was empty.

He wandered from room to room, hoping to find some one who could tell him what was going on. That was one of his gifts that he missed terribly: the ability to know what was happening before it was happening or see it as it happened. If he had still had the gift, he would have put it to use for his new family.

He finally came to a door where he heard a female voice answer him. "Si?"

"Where is every one?" he called through the door.

"They have gone." Roxanne opened the door and leaned against its frame, her arms folding above her bosom. Her jaguars were not too far behind her. One lay upon the floor, and the younger was circling the older. Yet both paused in their play and looked up at the man in the doorway. "Another battle appears to have broken out."

Andrew looked at her in surprise. "And you have not gone?"

She looked past him. "We were not invited." What she did not tell him was that she figured the others would want them nowhere around.

"They still have not accepted you? One never waits for an invitation to battle when one's family is in trouble."

"They are not my family." Her dark eyes blazed.

"I am sorry that you still do not feel at home." He put that in the back of his mind and planned to talk to Jack about it later. He figured the Captain was not aware of the situation. He had known what Jack had been doing for these three weeks, and he knew he had not been aware of much of anything.

Her eyes flicked to his face. "The only family I have is in this room. However, as I am in the debt of your people, if you need my aid . . . "

Andrew smiled a tremulous smile. "I . . . don't know what to tell you, but even though there is no blood between most of the people here, they are a family. I hope some day, you will feel that you are included. As I am the only one here, I take it upon myself to welcome you and ask you to join me in the fight. I am not the best fighter in the world. In fact, Trina does tend to leave me behind when there is fighting to be done. Now talking about a fighter, she definitely is one. Come, my friend, and let us to battle!" He headed for Jack's room, hoping that the woman would join him and that there would be some kind of weapon for him to use.

Roxanne thought the man was considerably too talkative, not to mention fancy with his words, but at least, she finally had an invitation to go help . . . something she'd secretly been wanting ever since hearing the call to arms despite telling Theodora that it was nothing but the other Pirates fussing at each other again. "What's going on?" Roxanne turned toward her room mate, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Theodora bathed in the morning's golden sunlight. The woman truly was a beauty. And an innocent, she recalled, despite her Were nature.

"Nothing to worry about, Theo," she answered her casually, walking over to her weaponry. "The pathetic thing was just looking for his piece."

Theodora watched Roxanne as she walked across the room, wondering yet again why she hated men so much. She, too, had little to no use for men, but she rarely took such language with them. However, she had not heard the usual annoyed, disdainful tone that Roxanne tended to take with the others but did not comment on that. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a bit of exercise. I don't plan to stay here in this place until I rot." She grinned and winked. "I'll be back after a bit. Enjoy your reading." She picked up her swords and called to her familiars. Together, they headed out. Once the door was closed behind them, they picked up their speed and swiftly raced down the hallway, following the man's scent.

Alone in the room, Theo looked at the book she had been reading. Her fingers felt tenderly of its leather covering. It had been too long since she'd had the opportunity to read, and she was still surprised that Roxanne had somehow managed to find her a book in their language, let alone one of such intriguing material. It was, after all, easy enough to envision the hero as a heroine and see the romance taking place between two women instead of a male and female. She resumed her reading, never once thinking that Roxanne and her jaguar companions were headed straight into danger.

Andrew was about to call to Phillip to show him what was going on when he looked at Phillip and saw the battle. He watched it several minutes before realizing what he was seeing. "They are fighting Demons."

"What else is new?" Roxanne queried as she entered the room, flanked by the jaguars. "Here." She tossed him one of the three swords she'd managed to take without Theo noticing.

Andrew caught it deftly. He glanced toward the bed where two were chained. "Best leave them chained. Don't know what they've done, but apparently Jack doesn't want them free." His nose caught the scent of alcohol, and he waved the scent away. "They're drunk," he mildly commented and turned to look back at Phillip.

He could see the others killing things that were invisible and that they did not get their forms back even as they died. He saw Cole, a being that he was not comfortable yet with, knowing what he was, and saw when his energy balls made one of the forms appear for a few seconds before exploding. "They're human in form. They must be possessed by the Demons." He wished that he could ask Zeus and get an answer as to who they were. He hated to take human lives, even those possessed, but there was no way he'd let them kill his new family. Without a backward glance, he jumped through Phillip, swinging his sword as he landed.

"Human or not, their blood spills just as well," Roxanne called as she headed toward the mirror she still found rather suspicious.

"Roxanne!" Faith yelled. "Ya just gonna leave me here so that they can do whatever the Hell they want to to me?!"

The Latina paused and glanced at the chained woman over her shoulder. "From what I've heard, I doubt they plan any Hell for you, chica, but if they do, don't worry. I'll return when they do, and if they lay a single hand on you in harm, I'll chop that hand off." Turning her back to Faith, she leapt. Yasmine and Sasha jumped behind her.

She flew straight into the battle, her jaguars staying steadily upon her flanks. Her swords flew swiftly through the air. She could not see what she was cutting, but she could feel its movements, smell its scents, and most certainly see the blood that spewed forth from her strikes. She was soon covered in blood, but she kept a steady progression.

* * *

Xena stood in the midst of the circle of their unseen enemy. She closed her eyes and listened intently, her sword at the ready. When they came upon her, she started flaying them, her strikes hitting each of them directly in the heart. She paused a moment and threw her chakram. It circled in its deadly arc, chopping heads off, and blood rained down around her.

Where was Gabrielle? She could not see her. She felt her beloved near and would have called out to her, but it would have taken her concentration off the enemy. She had to find her, though. As those around her fell to their death, she caught her chakram in the air and continued steadily on, hunting her beloved.

In the midst of the battle, Will plunged deeper. He was glad he kept his weaponry nearby the bed at all times as he'd been able to snatch it without the retrieval slowing him down for even a moment. He felt movement and tossed his hatchet toward it. He was rewarded with a Thudding sound as the being hit its knees. He raced forward and had barely retrieved the hatchet when he felt movement again. He turned to meet it, this time with his blade, and blood spewed as his sword hit its target.

He was trying desperately not to contemplate what it was they were fighting or how these beings could be invisible. His one thought was that he had to find Jack. Somewhere in all this chaos was the man he loved, even if he did not, and never could again, deserve him. He had to find him. He had to save him before it was too late.

"WILL!" He looked up at the voice that yelled his name, a voice who, in these last few weeks, had become almost as familiar to him as Jack's. Just as he looked up, he saw Brendan leaping through the air. He ducked and rolled, and the man landed on something that had been just behind him, probably, he thought with a chill, about to deliver him a fatal blow.

As Brendan pounded away into the invisible being, Will shouted over the sounds of battle, "THANKS!"

Brendan did not relent until he felt the being cease its breathing underneath his fists. Only then did he look up. He shook his bangs out of his dark eyes as he looked questioningly at Will. "Have you seen him?"

"No. There's too many. I haven't found him yet! What about your sniffer?"

"If I try to track him with my nose, I could change!"

"I'll put you down before you hurt anybody."

"You can not be certain of that fact!"

Will was about to answer when he felt movement behind him. He whirled and threw his hatchet. His hatchet met its mark barely an inch away. When he glanced back at Brendan, he saw he, too, was back to fighting. He retrieved his hatchet and jumped to his feet just in time to jump over another something that moved swiftly toward his feet. He returned to using his sword on the enemy but kept an eye out for Jack the whole while.

* * *

**The Ocean**

Tessa had been out swimming for a while, but she had not seen Janeesa. She played with Robbie in the water and asked him if he had seen Janeesa. She sighed when Robbie told her Janeesa was watching the Golden Angel. Tessa shook her head sadly. Although she had suspected Trent, she had never told Janeesa of Trent's deepest secret. She had never asked Trent because she was still rather shy around the humans, but she had watched him and he had never revealed himself. She wondered sometimes if Trent even knew.

She headed back for the house and, at the edge of the ocean, pulled herself onto the shore. As her tail began to dry, her legs returned to her. She pulled her clothes from where she had hidden them behind a rock and headed back for the house. She saw no one around. She met no one on her way to her room and was not surprised to find her sister on her knees as she entered. She didn't spend too much of her own time talking to the Gods as she figured Janeesa did enough for the both of them, but she always hated to interrupt when Janeesa was so deep into prayer. She reached out and touched her sister but didn't say anything. Instead, she simply read her thoughts.

What kind of beings were attacking her new-found family? She hoped they'd be okay. She, too, was not a fighter in human form. Although they could fight in their natural forms, they were not so great as to be able to handle all their people at once. That was why they had had to come to get the humans in the first place, and although she had not wanted to approach them, Janeesa had not hesitated. It was a good thing, Tessa thought as she settled herself on the bed crosslegged, for she had not regretted their quick response in saving the human. She still did not understand why her father thought it was so necessary to sacrifice a human to their Gods. She regretted that they could not return home. A single tear slipped down her face. She closed her eyes and went deep into herself to meditate. She added her own prayers to those of her sister.

* * *

As soon as Eddie had seen Angel fighting in Phillip's reflection, Eddie had headed down the stairs and out the door. He figured Angel had not told anybody where he was going, and he couldn't wait to break the news to the others. He saw Elvira long before he saw any of the others. She was laying on her back with her feet in the air, rubbing her back on the earth. The morning sun glistened off of her fur, and Eddie thought he'd never seen any one more beautiful. He boldly walked up to her and rubbed his nose to her nose. "Morning, love!"

"Good morning yourself, dear!" she yipped in response as she rolled over and looked up. She didn't know what it was this morning. Maybe there was something in the air or maybe it was what she'd listened to the night before between her parents or maybe it was simply watching Lorne and Crys and Angel and Cordy getting all hot and sweaty while working out and constantly caressing. Whatever it was, she was feeling rather frisky this morn.

She glanced over at the others and noted that Cindy was sleeping, Blue had yet to return from his flight, Cordelia was waiting for Angel in the shade, and Crys yet again had her arms around Lorne and her hands upon his slowly increasing muscles. As her mistress' hands slid down her mate's green skin and Crys whispered something in Lorne's ear before kissing his lobe, Elvira wished she could find a way to caress Eddie as smoothly and turned her attention back to him. She grinned a wolfish grin. Her tail thumped the ground. She leaned closer and licked Eddie's cheek.

At that lick, Eddie forgot what he had come to tell them. He still wasn't sure how to go about mating with a wolf. She was so small, and he was so big. When he'd asked Toly, Toly had told him he'd have to get back to him but he had yet to do so. How he wished he knew what to do to please his Elvira! He turned his little donkey face to his beloved and returned her lick, doing his best to rub against her at the same time with his head. He figured he could do some of the sex he had seen being done, but the most important kind he couldn't, and oh, how badly he wanted to! His body trembled all over at her mere touch.

Elvira's tail wagged, and she crawled closer to Eddie. She licked him again while returning the rub and did not hesitate to lick him a third time or even a fourth.

The licking was driving Eddie crazy, and he licked Elvira just as frantically as she was licking him. What comes next? he wondered. What comes next?! Damn ya, Toly, for not telling me! It was then he heard Cordelia complaining about Angel being gone so long. He broke off from Elvira long enough to tell her, "And he won't be coming back any time soon, either!"

Cordelia was on her feet in an instant. "What do you mean," she demanded hotly, "he won't be coming back any time soon?! All he was going for was a couple of new weapons!"

Crystal's attention had reluctantly been pulled away from Lorne, whose green neck she had been busily covering in kisses, and she, too, wondered the same question that Cordelia shot at Eddie. Before the donkey could answer them, however, she heard Blue screeching. She looked up and found him spiralling toward them. As soon as he was near enough, she caught him and began trying to calm him. "Blue, what's going on?"

"Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo!"

Eddie looked at Cordelia. "Angel went through Phillip. There's a battle going on!" he said rather brightly. "That's why he won't be coming back very soon. He's killing Demons."

"Demons? What kind of Demons?" Lorne asked.

"Don't know. They're invisible."

"Then we're going to battle, as well!" Lorne declared and started running toward the house.

As Cordelia followed hot on Lorne's feet, Crystal stood and shook her head. She knew there was no use arguing with either of them, but she would have much preferred to have kept them safe. She thought quickly. The mirror on the beach was closer than the house. Perhaps, if she got there first, she could find a way to put a quick end to the battle, quick enough that at least most of the fighting would be over by the time her beloved and Angel's reached there. Ice sprouted underneath her feet, and the very moment the disc was large enough, Cindy jumped on.

Elvira licked Eddie one last time. "I've got to go, sweetheart." She jumped up next to her mother's other side.

"Be careful," Eddie called behind her, "and hurry back home to me! I miss you already!" Eddie decided that while they were gone, he'd go in search of Toly, who was long past due in giving him an answer.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Somewhere**

Crystal paused above the scene of the battle and looked down, confusion creasing her brow. She could see those she had come to love as family and friends waging quite the fight, but she could see no sign of the enemy other than the times that one of their own was shot or struck in some method or another. She heard a roaring sound and turned swiftly to see two huge dragons flying nearby and spraying the unseen areas with fire. A rain was also pouring, and the fire sizzled out almost as soon as it began. Still, the enemy remained almost entirely invisible. Perhaps this might help, Crys thought as she held her hands out and snow began to fall.

Kat O'Hara was furious, but she raged her battle silently and with fire thrown at their invisible enemies. How dare Ace follow her yet again! How many times did she have to burn the seat out of his pants before he realized that he could no longer mean anything to her?! How many times did she have to yell at him and curse him and, the wretched Gods knew, _hurt_ him before he left her alone?! And why, _why_ in blazing Hell did the others have to follow, as well? They should be safe at home! This was her battle! She should have went it entirely alone, but she had not. Now, if she could not find a way to stop it, the others would pay the price.

Her emerald eyes scanned the area as she whirled around. There was one thing she could do, but it would require intense concentration and she had no coverage. It didn't matter, she thought, if she could at least herd them back. The few that were in front of her were hopeless; unfortunately, Zora was one of those. She would not let the others die this day, however, if she could help it. At the directions of her hands, fire began to shoot forth from the ground, circling her friends and the combatants closest to them and cutting them off from the rest of the fight.

A sudden roar of pain from up ahead shattered Kat's concentration, and she turned to see Zora going down. She had not heard what had hit her and knew not if it was a weapon or a simple fist, but even from the distance that parted them, she could see the blood beginning to seep out of the cheetah's shoulder. How, she wondered for a fleeting second, could whatever they were fighting be fast enough to strike such a blow upon the fastest animal on the Earth?

At the roar of pain, many heads had snapped up, and even as Vang darted over Kat's fire to reach his child, Gabrielle called to her lover. "I've got to get to her!" Xena seemed to pay no attention to her, but Gabby could tell she was listening to something. "Xena?" she called. She felt something rushing up behind her and slammed her fist back into it without bothering to attempt a look. "Xena, what is it?"

"Xena," the voice heard only by the Pirate Princess continued to whisper betweenst giggles. "Xena! Oh, what fun this is! You truly don't remember, do you? Pirate Princess? Ha! It was enough of a laugh when you called yourself the Warrior Princess!" Laughter echoed around Xena, but it was heard by her ears alone.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Xena hollered at her attacker. "If I could see you, you'd no longer laugh! When was I a Warrior Princess?" Even as she hurled the words back at her unseen attacker, the snow began to fall, and as it fell, outlines began to appear. In the midst of a bunch of what looked like regular, burly men, a lone, short female appeared. Xena wondered why her outline seemed so familiar. She could now see her, and her hands reached out and grabbed at her only to have her disappear completely, leaving behind giggling. She had not heard Gabrielle and now stood, as one stunned or in a trance.

Connor raced, swinging his sword wildly and cutting off heads as he ran. He had to reach Zora. He knew not what had attacked his love, but they would not take her and they would not kill her this day! As he reached her side, he cut yet another head off as they were reaching for Vang and trying to pull him off of Zora. Vang was trying desperately to stop the flow of blood with his paws. Connor thought he'd never seen so much blood in his life. "Zora?" he called her name gently even as he ripped off his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. His wild eyes cast around for some one to help, and he spotted Gabrielle. He called desperately to her.

When Hook had heard Zora roar, he had raced in the same direction that he could see Connor heading, and he soon came upon the trio. He had to look away at the sight of the blood. How could some one live who had lost so much? he wondered. He prayed that the girl was not dead. "We've got to get her out of here," he told the other two. "Can she demorph," he asked Vang, "or would that be too much? We could carry her then." He heard a whirling noise behind him and turned just in time to use his hook to pull an attacker's guts out. He shook the grisly remains off of his hook.

Ace looked at the ever-growing band of fire and shook his head. "Clyde, you might should go back through Phillip, but I'm not going back through until I can bring Kat with me. She's a little crazy today." Clyde decided to argue with Ace, and Ace gave him a very stern look. "She's not crazy every day, just some days. Now you get back through the mirror and take Captain with you."

Clyde eyed Ace dubiously. "That'll be impossible for that damn cat is wrapped around Kat, and I can't get him off!"

"Then take yourself safely back through and wait on the other side." Chattering madly all the way, Clyde left.

"IS THAT ALL YE'VE GOT, KAT?!" Ace yelled at her, using her brogue against her. "I'M NAE LEAVIN' YE, NAE MATTER HOW MUCH FIRE YE THROW AT ME! YE'LL HAVE TAE KILL ME TAE MAKE ME LEAVE YE!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED, YE BLOODY BASTARD, AN' DIN'T BE TALKIN' WIT' THE TONGUE WHEN YER NAE O' THE PEOPLE! SHUT YER MOUTH, OR I'LL SHUT IT FER YE!"

"Kat," Captain exclaimed, "that's Ace you're talking to!"

"Well'n I knae that, Capt'n! What are ye diin' here any way? Ye should nae be here! I win't fail in keepin' ye alive!"

"AIN'T GONNA WORK!" Ace called back to her in his own accent. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID, KAT, BUT I'M SORRY FOR IT! I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE!"

* * *

Angel looked at Lorne and Cordelia, who had ran straight into the battle the moment they had arrived and were still slicing at any movement they felt from anything they could not see. They were fighting back to back, and Angel couldn't help but to grin at the sight. He never thought he'd see the day that either one of them would be covered in blood and guts, but they had been in there fighting just as hard as the rest of them and had the grisly remains to show for it. As their enemy had suddenly appeared due to Crystal's snowflakes, they were having no trouble dispatching the ones that were left. In fact, now that the enemy could be seen, the enemy seemed to be disappearing.

Angel grabbed another one as it ran past, wondering if perchance they were running away from something they couldn't see. Surely they're not running away from us? he thought. In fact, some of the men had been laughing only minutes before they were suddenly being seen. The smell of blood filled the air, and he knew some one was hurt terribly bad. "COLE," Angel called.

Cole appeared. He kicked another enemy down with his right foot as he shimmered into sight. "Some one's been hurt terribly bad. Maybe you should shimmer them home?"

"I'm on it," he told Angel. He shimmered into sight by Zora's group. "What happened?" he asked. He had arrived just in time to hear James' question as to whether or not Zora could demorph. It didn't matter; Cole could carry her either way.

* * *

"I ALREADY TOLD YE," Kat shot back. "IF'N YE'RE STUPID ENOUGH NAE TAE KNAE WHAT YE DID, THERE'S NAE WAY IN HELL I'LL BE TELLIN' YE!" She looked away and restrengthened her fire. It seeped in another inch closer to Ace and the others who were caught in it. "NOW YE TAKE YER ASSES HOME!"

Kat knew Ace had not seen her tears, but she did not expect the question that met her ears. "Kat, darlin'," Captain purred, "ye're trying awfully hard nae tae cry. Why won't ye tell me what it is? Whate'er he did, is it really worth destroyin' yer future tagether o'er it?"

Kat's answer came to Captain in a long, sad meow that she hoped was quiet enough that Ace would never catch wind of it. "He did nae di a t'ing, Capt'n. An' now's nae the time tae be discussin' it."

"I could agree no more with you, my friend," a voice called down from the heavens, "but your fire must cease for it is hurting Mother Earth. I will not tolerate her cries." A torrent of rain began to drench Kat's fire.

"'Tis fer a worthy cause!"

"There is no just reason to harm Our Mother."

Piper looked up as she heard her godmother's words. The redhead had bought it now. No one argued with 'Ro and won, not even Wolverine. She looked to her sister and found Prue completely oblivous, her large eyes watching something, or perhaps some one, on the other side of the fire.

Prue could not tear her eyes off of Brendan. Was he not aware that he was totally naked? She knew that the wolf would not mind but that Brendan, the man, would hate it! The wolf must be in control, she thought, and I've got something right here for you, wolfie! She smiled prettily across the fire, inticing him to come closer. Prue was oblivious to anything going on around her; she was so caught up in the moment with Brendan.

"Ye would nae say that if it 'twas yer family ye were tryin' tae save by hurtin' Her!" Kat's exclamation brought a roar of thunder from the darkened sky, but Ororo did not answer her with words. A battle was no time for a discussion that neither side would give in upon.

Gabrielle, meanwhile, looked frantically between Xena and Zora. She knew Zora needed her help, but her heart cried out to help her love. She had to . . .

"It's okay. I'll calm her and protect her, but I have no medical training. You've got to help Zora!"

Gabrielle turned and swiped her wet hair out of her face. The telepath called Rachel Summers stood before her, smiling gently and reassuringly. "I promise you no one will lay a hand on her while I'm with her." As an example of her ability to keep her promise, Ray shot out a hand and five of their enemy were simultaneously thrown backwards.

Gabby nodded, though she still hated to leave Xena. "Thank you." She turned and ran, and Rachel flew to Xena's side.

"Xena?" the redhead called as she approached the woman she'd heard tales of as the great Pirate Princess. "How can I help?"

Xena shook her head as though in a daze. "I didn't see her. Who was she, and why did she call me the Warrior Princess?" She looked at Ray but did not see her.

Rachel kept her guard on full attention. "What did she look like?" she questioned. "Where'd she go?" She cast a quick look around but only saw more burly males attempting to approach. She quickly threw them back with her telekinesis.

"She's gone. She was laughing at me. Her voice sounded like a little child's voice. I don't know what she looked like; I only saw an outline of a small woman. I can't stand this!" Xena's voice grew stronger. "It's like my mind is going away! I need to have my mind on fighting, and yet I keep hearing her laughter!"

With a conscious effort that took everything Xena had in her, she managed to pull herself back together just in time to swing her sword and cut a man in half who was about to attack Ray from behind. "We've got to get our people out of here," Xena told Ray. "There's too much going on. If we get away, we can live and fight another day. How many have been hurt? And where's Gabrielle?" Her eyes frantically searched for Gabby. She had to be all right!

"She's fine. I sent her to help Zora and promised her I'd take care of you. She was really worried about you, and she's not the only one." She eyed her. "Do you really think it's best to retreat? It looks like we're finally gaining the winning hand here."

"But how many are hurt?"

Rachel looked around. "I don't know. There's no way to be certain for sure. The only one I've seen go down is Zora."

"Then we need to get her home and kill the rest of these bastards!" Xena headed in the direction she had heard the scream come from when Zora went down.

Rachel eyed Xena's retreating back. As much as she admired the woman, she really did seem to be dipping in the loony bin. The situation might eventually call for protecting her from herself and her own good intentions. If it did, she'd knock her out and let Xena raise Hell on her head for it when she was better. For now, she only flew swiftly behind her and continued to fight as they progressed.

Meanwhile, Vang had not lifted his head or attempted to answer the others. Silent tears traced down his cheeks. This wasn't right! Zora could save herself with a simple demorph, yet she was not bothering to attempt it! She was conscious, he knew that without a doubt, for she would have demorphed when she had fallen unconscious. "Please," his choked whisper could barely be heard, "don't do this!"

"What's happening?" a female voice questioned. Celina's blue eyes turned to Zora's still, bleeding body as her husband's talons released her to stand on her own on the ground. "There'll be no moving of her, not yet." She sensed Gabrielle running towards them before she saw her and lifted her head to look at the blonde. "I have this. You go back to Xena."

"And you, young lady," she continued, kneeling beside Zora's head, "do not make me force you to demorph. You are capable of doing such. I know the thoughts that are running through your mind. I feel your pain, and I feel their pain as well. There are several hearts breaking here."

Celina's chocolate ears twitched at the soft grunt of denial that escaped Zora. "You may think it a lie if you wish, but I promise you, Seraphina Zora Sheridan, I shall not see you die this day. One way or another, you will demorph."

Connor had listened to everything said. Something was not being said, he realized. Neither of them had spoken about what had happened in the trial, and he knew that he, his father, and brother had had to break them apart when they had been fighting after the cake test. He still could not believe they had managed to defeat the thing and thought that he'd remember hearing the splash of the cake and the snarling, biting glumps of the crocs for the rest of his life.

Now he looked down into his beloved's face. "Zora, if you can demorph, please demorph! It doesn't matter what happened in the tests! I love you! You complete me! Please don't do this!" The boy did not even realize that tears were running down his face and splashing onto his love's.

Cole had moved back out of the way. Something was going on here that he didn't understand, and until further development, he would return to the fighting. He figured it was family. If the girl could demorph, it would save her, and he had just heard Celina say that she could, even if she forced her, so he knew it was not his business.

He returned to Piper, who was in the process of freezing yet another enemy. He gazed at Prue's face and then looked through the fire and saw Brendan. "Piper? Beloved? You'd better get a hold of your sister! She's gazing at Brendan; he's naked!"

James saw Cole leave and wondered if he should back up and leave the girl to Connor and Vang. He decided to do just that but gave her one parting shot before he moved back. "Zora, not only do I think that you're beautiful and am glad that you're my son's choice, but I don't believe you're a coward. No matter what went down in the test, it was not your fault! Stop blaming yourself, and snap out of it, girl!" He squeezed her arm gently and moved out of the way.

Frederic didn't say anything, just continued to fight the enemy and keep them off of his family. No one else seemed to be down except for Zora. He had not been surprised to hear his father tell her that she was not a coward. He didn't believe she was, either. Nope, his new sister-to-be was not only beautiful, but she was proud, brave, and right now, she was kicking herself plenty big, something he had been known to do in the past, as well.

He added his silent pleas to his father's. She'll pull out of it, he told himself. She has to. He hated to think about his little brother if he lost her, and Vang would be lost. And there would go Smee, his father who he still hadn't figured out what to do about! Was there ever such a tangled web to unweave? he wondered and wished, for about the thousandth time, that he had magical powers so that he could not only protect his family but clean out of their minds what they didn't need to be having!

She wasn't a coward, but why should she live a life that wasn't worth living? She growled out a question but did not have enough wit left to her to speak it in English.

Vang growled fiercely in response, his tail striking the ground, and Celina shook her head sadly, one of her ebony hands resting reassuringly upon the top of Zora's head. "You failed no one, dear child, but you will fail us all if you do not demorph. They speak the truth. All you need do to know is sniff. The nose never lies, no matter how desperately we may want it to. Now, if you love them as I know you do, smell them as they speak, but if you do not try to demorph in time, I will enter your mind and demorph you my own self."

Slowly, Zora's nose began to twitch. The first thing she smelled was her own blood. The second was the salt of Connor's, Vang's, and Celina's tears. "You are my daughter," Vang spoke first, his deep voice filled with sadness, "and it was I who failed you. You have never once failed me, my child, and though our blood is not the same, I could love you no more than if you were my own flesh and blood. You always knew that before; know that now. I love you, and I'm sorry for what happened, for what . . . almost happened . . . but it was the Weres, not us, but the beasts within us. We had no hope of controlling ourselves that night, thanks to the accursed Council, but do not let them ruin all our lives. If you die, my child, I die, as well."

"And my heart dies with you," Connor told her.

James reached out blindly to grip Connor's shoulder. "You can not do this to my son, my daughter, not if you truly love him!" He swiped angrily at his tears in between gripping the boy's shoulder. "No one blames you for that night. Hell, no one blames any of us! We were tested beyond our strengths and our beliefs! They should pay for it, but the nightmares we bought with our own tears!" He sniffed rather loudly, then swiped at his tears again.

Celina paid rapt attention to Zora's emotions more than anything else as she looked up at James through her own tears. She could tell he was angry with himself for crying. "Tears are not a sign of weakness, James," she spoke, her tail swishing gently. "It is a true sign of strength if you allow yourself to be free to show your emotions and never fear what others will think if you do."

She then turned her attention back to Zora. "I know you smelled the truth in their words, my niece. Our fates are tied to your own. What will you have happen now? Can you truly . . . " Her words broke off in a smile as Zora's fur was slowly thinning.

Vang sighed deeply and lowered his head. "Perhaps She still cares, after all."

"Lady Bast has never removed Herself from us, Vang, but we must help ourselves before She can help us." Celina placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Celina's words brought comfort to James' heart. He couldn't remember when he'd ever had so many raw emotions coming from himself. He had changed so much since coming to the island, and he had lost Smee. He couldn't stop the changes, but he was determined to get Smee back. Maybe Celina should be the one he talked to when they returned home? Would she have words of advice that would help? She seemed so brave and wise. His tears stopped when he saw Zora pulling herself back to human form, and Connor leaned down and kissed Zora's cat lips even as they turned human.

"About damn time!" Frederic muttered. He was determined to be the strongest one in the family. He would not break down and cry, and he knew that most of James' emotions had to do with Smee. He marvelled at how their family had grown since they had come to the island and the changes he saw in his father, Hook.

But what was he going to do with his father, Smee? I'll go in the room and pull him out when I get home again. He's got to know that we love him and want him! At least as long as nothing bad happens to Vang, he won't do anything bad to himself, but we can't go on like this!

He, too, smiled down at Zora before turning his attention back to the enemy who seemed to be completely gone. The last two running enemies were taken by some one he didn't recognize and Wolverine. Just who the Hell was this new one? Every day, somebody new turned up! The new guy did not appear to be strong enough to handle the enemy, yet he was very skilled with his sword and had soon defeated the enemy. Wolverine went for the gut, ripped it out, and then wiped it off on his enemy's shirt. "Let's go home," he said, talking to Jack.

Jack looked around at every one. "They go first."

"O' course, my son," Wolverine told him.

Frederic was even more stunned when he heard that. Wolverine had _another_ son he didn't know about?! And just where was Captain Jack in all this mess? He knew Jack was not a coward and would not have remained at home, yet he did not see him.

"We're going home now," he told the rest of his family. "We've defeated the last one."

"Prudence Halliwell!" Piper repeated for what was close to being the dozenth time. "Do not dare tune me out! You are a lady; Mother and Grandmother always trained us to be such! Now remove your eyes this _instant_!" With the last of the fire finally gone, Piper was able to finally step directly in front of her sister. Her red face was steamed, and her hands were perched on her hips. "Behave yourself! I don't know what happened to his clothes, but that's no call for you to act like Elvira!"

"Hey!" Elvira quipped from nearby. "She should act like me more often! If she did, she wouldn't just be lost to moaning his name in the dark of the night!" Then she remembered Wolf and her current situation. "'Course that would be me before the trials," she muttered. Her face scrunched in frustrated thought. "I can't even remember how long it's been now since I last got laid! Damn, I'm horny!"

"_Elvira!_" Ororo admonished as she touched down behind them. "That is no kind of language to be speaking around the girls! Honestly! What's come over you?"

"You wouldn't understand, sister; you've been getting busy every night."

"You must find him!" a voice rose above the others. "He's got to be here somewhere! By whatever God may still care, Brendan, sniff! Track him, damn you!"

"I'm doing all I can!" Brendan answered wretchedly.

"No, you're not! Change, blast it! Get your wolf out; your wolf can find him!"

Prue was wondering who they were talking about finding. Who was Brendan looking for? "I'm over here," she called and waved her hand at him.

Brendan glanced at Prue in puzzlement. What was the beautiful woman grinning so giddily about now?

Piper grabbed her sister's hand and snatched it down. "Put some clothes on!" she told Brendan.

"Huh?" Brendan looked puzzedly down at himself, and his mouth dropped open. Then he covered his sword with his hands and jumped behind Will. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he demanded.

"I forgot?" Will sheepishly offered. "But that doesn't matter now! You've been naked pretty much the whole while! We've got to find Jack!"

"I'm not doing anything naked!"

"Brendan!" Prue grinned at him.

Jack had not been close enough to hear the boys worrying about where he was at. He had stopped by Zora's group to check on the girl. He had not been able to reach her during the battle. "I'm glad to see you're going to be all right, young lady; it's time to go home. See ya back at the house."

James looked at the newcomer. "Who the Hell are you?" he asked.

"Aw, come on, Hook! You've been knowing me for years! What's wrong?"

"I don't know you!" he said, his hand going to the hilt of his sword and his hook raising threateningly.

"Have I changed _that_ much?" Jack asked and grinned.

"Wow, Captain Jack!" Connor exclaimed, looking at him. "I thought you were much older than my Father, but now . . . You barely look older than Frederic!"

There had been no mistaking Jack's voice once Hook thought about it, but he was definitely having trouble putting this young-faced Captain with the Captain he'd been knowing for years. "No wonder they can't find ya," he commented.

"Who's looking for me?" Jack questioned.

"Will and Brendan."

"Thanks for telling me, Hook. I'll let them know I'm here." Jack walked away from the group and headed toward the direction Hook had indicated the boys were in. He saw his father head over to them, as well. He reached them first. "What's the matter with you two? Go home; Jack's already gone home!"

It was then that Jack felt a hand reach out and touch him and a familiar voice said, "No, you don't! You're not ready, and he's not seeing you till you are! Now get your ass moving!"

Jack groaned. He wondered what else Elvira had planned for him, but he followed her directions. The sooner he complied with her wishes, the sooner she'd leave him alone and the sooner, hopefully, Will would want him again.

Ace crawled up out of the hole he'd finally found himself in when fire had rung all around him. He looked around and saw that most of them were headed toward the portal he could see Phillip had created. He snuck back by Kat to make sure she was going; he'd wait until she left. He hid himself rather well, he thought, until he felt eyes upon him. He looked up, hoping that it wasn't Kat, and met the gaze of Captain staring straight at him. He put his finger to his lips and motioned the tabby cat to be quiet. Hopefully, Captain wouldn't give him away.

Captain smiled slyly and gently kneaded Kat's shoulder. "Well, now the battle's done an' o'er wit', so we should be able tae talk, lassie. Why are ye so pissed at Ace if'n he did nae di a t'ing?"

Ace was careful not to make a sound; he had to clamp both hands over his mouth. Just why the Hell was Kat pissed at him if he hadn't done anything?! He listened intently, hoping that Kat would spill the beans and praying that it was something he could do something about.

Kat sighed heavily; she had no clue Ace was anywhere nearby for she'd put him in a hole to protect him and hadn't seen him climb out. "'Tis a long story, Capt'n, one I've nae use fer gettin' in tae, but 'tis time tae gi."

"Will ye nae gi' me a clue, dear lass? I knae it had somethin' tae di wit' what happened back in the trials, but just what did happen? And blast those Council assholes all the way to a Hell filled with gigantic litterboxes fer them to drown in upside down fer nae lettin' me accompany ye!"

"'Twas best ye did nae," she told him with a sigh, "fer ye mightn't have made it back oot, 'specially nae after ye saw him."

"Him?"

"Aye. Grandpa 'twas there, but like I tol' ye now's nae the time fer this discussion so hush up. 'Tis time we went home."

"Home? Ye mean back tae the isle?"

Kat didn't answer him, and it was with sad, troubled eyes that Captain looked back to Ace's shadowy form.

Ace watched as Kat and Captain went through the portal, then counted to ten, and ran. He was the last one through the portal, and it was beginning to close. He barely made it through. His mind kept repeating the fact that her grandfather had returned. He wondered what the old bastard had to say to her that made her hate him now. He had never had the privilege of meeting him, and now that he had put grief into his beloved's heart, Ace was glad he had not met the old geezer.

He hoped that, in time, she would tell Captain what was wrong and Captain would tell him. Maybe, between the two of them, they could work Kat's problems over and get a winning solution. He lay where he'd fallen in the room, recovering his breath and hoping that she had continued on out of the room and not looked back. She'd have his ass if she had!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Jack's Bedroom**

His conscious mind was not even aware of those who flanked him as he stepped through the portal, yet he knew, in his heart, that they were there, just as they always were in times of need. He walked to the being his full attention was intent upon and bent over, silently admiring her beauty. He sighed deeply as he ran a loving hand over the soft, jet black fur of her lovely face and whispered in the tongue of their birth language. "Oh, Katrina, why do you always do this to yourself, my sweet?"

"You know why, Tom," the gentle, assuring voice came from his left. His sister-in-law lightly touched his elbow. "Though she never wanted the royal duties of a Princess, she has always done all that she can for her people."

He sighed again as he stroked her fur and then lifted his beloved wife into his arms. "I just wish it didn't always come with such a price." One day, he continued silently, I fear she'll drain herself too far and be unable to recover.

Celina did not say a word as she followed behind Tom; she did not even voice her worries to her husband as Morph wrapped a reassuring arm around her small shoulders. She knew what Tom feared, and they had shared the same fear since they were kittens: that Katrina would one day go too far and not be able to return to them. If that ever happened, Celina would do all she could to save her sister, but she feared that, in the long run, she would fail them.

Vang glanced at the trio walking ahead of his group with deep concern in his eyes. He knew what troubled them but had no more answers for them than he had for Smee and James. There would have always been a way to save Katrina back on Alderberan, but with their home world discovered, only Bast knew what might happen.

Zora glanced down at her father, sensing his concern, and stroked his back. "She'll be okay." As they passed out of Jack's bedroom and into the hallway, she turned to face James and Frederic. James' long face had already returned, and she knew exactly why it was there. "Thank you," she spoke sincerely, "both of you. You did what you could to help there, and I appreciate it." She smiled at them.

Zora's smile was immediately contagious to Vang, and he placed Katrina out of his mind for the time being as he turned to face the others. "I, too, thank you, gentlemen. If I had lost my Seraphina, there would be nothing left in this world for me to want to stay." His deep, green eyes met James'. "I know what troubles Smee and you. I wish I could help. I know not what to do yet, but should I be presented with a way to help, I promise I'll do whatever I can."

Zora nodded. "Me too."

James looked at both of them and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for those kind words, but alas, I know not what to do! I know not what to tell you! I, too, am waiting and watching for an opportunity." Then a thought came to him. "Celina?" he called. "May I have a word with you?"

Celina and Morph turned around as one at the sound of James' voice. Celina looked back over her shoulder at Tom. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Go ahead. Help him if you can. I'll take care of Katrina. It's my duty and my pleasure to do so."

Celina then turned to her husband. "Go with him, love; I'll join you gentlemen soon." She gave his lips a light kiss, then headed toward James.

* * *

Lex had just left Jack's bed chamber when his partner caught his wrist and pulled him back into the room. "Clark," he asked puzzedly, "what is it?"

"Faith's chained." Confusion creased his brow as he pointed at the bed. "At least, she's back."

"She left?"

Clark looked at Lex as though he'd taken complete leave of his senses. "You didn't know?"

"No! I knew she was having problems with Dawson, but I never . . . " He walked closer to the bed. "Why is she chained to Hansel?"

Elvira, standing outside the bathroom door after having ushered Jack inside long before the others had started coming back through Phillip, looked over at the couple. "She's chained to Hansel for her own good, same reason why they're chained to the bed. They've been running, hiding from their problems and their loves, and getting drunk in Tortuga."

Lex wasn't surprised Faith was drunk, and he was glad Hansel had gone after her. He was, without a doubt, the reason why she was not already dead. He reached out and turned her hand. Hearing Clark's sharp intake of breath at the sight of the first cut, he laid her back down and stroked her hand. "How long was she gone?"

"I think about two weeks."

Elvira shook her head at Clark's statement. "Four."

"A whole month?"

"Just about."

Lex's words came in a hushed breath of disappointment. "She must have left right after that night she came into our bedroom. She needed help, but I just don't see how . . . " He shook his head.

"Me neither," Clark replied with a shudder at the memory of Faith's naked body. "Honestly, until I found out she actually ran away, I thought she'd just had a bit too much tequilla. I mean, who would believe that the Queen of . . . " He blushed. " . . . you-know couldn't do _that_ any more?"

Lex's eyes slanted sideways at Clark with a dubious expression.

"I didn't say it!" the brunette exclaimed, his hands in the air. "That's the way she put it!"

"Guys, I know all about what was going on, and I've got a way to fix it. Just leave it to me, but I need you two to go on out of here right now."

Lex and Clark looked at Elvira; neither liked leaving Faith to her. "I'll call you as soon as she wakes up." When they continued to stare at her, the Vampiress smiled reassuringly. "Promise. She needs her big bros."

As Lex followed Clark out of the room, he glanced back at Faith one last time and shook his head sadly. How could he have been so distracted with his own worries and memories of what had happened that he could have missed being there for Faith? He lowered his head. He was a Luthor; he had failed his own sister when she needed him the most.

* * *

"Elvira?" Ororo had stopped beside her long-time friend and whispered her name so softly that it took the Vampiress' superior hearing to catch the sound.

"Yeah? What's up, 'Ro," Elvira returned, "and why are we whispering?"

"How much longer do you think it will take you with Jack?"

"Five minutes. Ten, tops. Why?"

"Get him down to the living room immediately afterwards."

"Sure thing." She picked up the weed that was laid on Jack's dresser and pressed it into Ororo's hand. "Will you make sure Piper gets half of this in Faith's drink and half in Will's?"

"Hmm." Ororo examined the weed she held. "Is this for what I think it is?" At Elvira's nod, she whispered, "Our dear Piper may not be the best one, but I'll see that it's arranged."

Stepping away from Elvira as she headed into the bathroom, Ororo swiftly headed into the hallway. She was relieved to find most of their people still in the hall and, keeping the weed hidden in her tightly-clenched hand by her side, spoke up at a gentle tone none could help overhearing. "I understand there was to be a meeting?"

"Aye," Sean answered with a glance in the African woman's direction. "There's tae be a meetin' in a half hour in the family room. Tha' should be plenty enough time fer e'ery one ta get cleaned up." He flashed a grin and a wink at his beloved Emma, whose hand he clasped tightly to. Then he looked sternly around at the others. "E'ery one _must_ be there."

Even as he walked with his lady love snuggled close to his side, Sean's mind turned to Kurt. He had not seen his friend during the battle and hoped it was only because he was setting up for the meeting. He knew Kurt and James Hook were responsible for calling the meeting and knew it was to help those who were still plagued with problems. His own heart had been quite carefree ever since reuniting with his wife, but there were still far too many of their number who were slowly dying inside, just as he had been when he had been without his Em.

He'd ask Kurt where he'd been and how he had managed to miss the battle when he saw him at the meeting. He knew Kurt had loved to fight in the past, though he'd never have admitted to it, but he had no idea what his friend had been going through after the trials. He knew Kitty was upset for any one passing the lass in the hall could see it clearly in her down-turned face. He had not seen his Captain as upset as she'd been for the last several weeks since they'd lost Wisdom.

He wondered if there might perhaps be more to Kurt's absence in the battle. Was something going on with the Gods? He had tried to contact Them to thank Them for reuniting him with Emma, but it had been like praying to a great void. He had dismissed Their absence, especially Hers, as being due to his previous denouncment of Them, but now he wondered if any one, including Kurt, had seen Aphrodite since the night they had taken the ship to get their loved ones back.

"Very well. I expect you all to be there with bells on," Ororo spoke, looking around at the group and clearing her throat at Sean's retreating back. The Irish man never looked back, and she could hear Emma's rather disdainful cluck in her throat despite the distance that separated them due to the silent respect the others granted her. She chose to ignore the couple, who had been acting like they were on their second honeymoon ever since returning to the island, and looked quickly away when Emma's hand grasped Sean's rear.

"Cole, James, Wolverine, and . . . Rachel, if the four of you would continue on to make sure every one is aware of this meeting, I would greatly appreciate it. And, Phillip?" She turned to look back in at the mirror with deadly warning in her blue eyes.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Let no one leave through you. If they try to, call me or Cole. If you let them leave, a lightning bolt will be the last thing you ever see."

Phillip gulped, but he was not the only one who received chills from the Weather Witch's warning. "Yes'm."

Cole grinned at 'Ro lopsidedly when she turned back around. He had not seen her take charge in a while, but he knew the last time crap had hit the fan and he didn't dare go up against her now. "Yes, ma'am," he told her, "as soon as I drop Piper off in the kitchen." He reached out, took Piper's hand, and shimmered her to the kitchen.

Chong was full of questions: what had happened, where had they gone, and what had they done. He had cooked the breakfast. People were lingering at the table, still eating.

Cole did not see Kurt and wondered where he had gone. Was he so much into the cloth that he no longer fought? He remembered a time when Kurt had single-handedly taken out three at a time, but that had been before the trials. He was afraid that the trials had affected Kurt as much as they had every one else and that Kurt was now in hiding. He had to find him to make sure that he knew that the meeting would be taking place in a half hour.

* * *

**The Hall**

James didn't exactly know how to approach the situation, but he knew that perhaps, in this beautiful and gentle woman, the solution to his and Smee's problem might exist. "Would you walk with me a minute, Celina?" he asked. A gentle smile played over his lips.

Zora's steady gaze moved back and forth between Celina and James for a brief moment before she turned to Connor and Vang. She retook Connor's arm as she spoke. "Let's go to our room. I still . . . " She made a face. "I have some more I need to get off of my chest." She smiled over at Frederic. "We'll see you at the meeting," she told him before starting to lead the way.

Celina had seen the question in Zora's green eyes and gave her silent affirmation to leave the two of them alone. Now she faced James again. "Certainly, James." She moved her hand toward his arm. "May I call you James?" At his nod and offer, she took his arm. It was good to see the man smiling again, but she knew it would not last and was mostly for show. It did not touch his heart nor would it until such a time as he and Smee were together.

They walked along the hall until they came to her door. He opened it. Inside lay the library. It was a room that very seldom had any one in it. "We could talk in here," he suggested to her.

Celina nodded and slipped inside. Her blue eyes grazed the room's countless shelves of books like a sheep might adore a fresh field of flowers. She would love to have time to delve into the endless array of knowledge this remarkable room offered. She had last been in here, trying to coax Trina out back when she was deep within every book available on the topic she searched. The blonde woman had claimed to only be finding out everything she could on Angels after learning that Andrew was one, but Celina had known that she was seeking any way possible to join him . . . known and been unable to do anything about it, much as she was now helpless to help James and Smee with their problem, no matter how much she would like to do so. Her ebony tail swished at the memory, and she turned to James as he shut the door behind them. "I know what weighs on your mind, my friend. I wish I could help."

James paced anxiously to and fro in the room and finally came to stand still in front of the fireplace. It wasn't lit as the weather did not call for it yet. He looked at her. "I know that you're aware that there are problems between Smee and me. I couldn't talk to my boys about it. They don't know all of it; they just know some of it. But I can't keep it inside any more, either. I think, if I do, I'm going to explode. I know that you're a . . . I forget the word. I've heard it. But that you understand . . . feelings? Emotions? What I'm wondering is if perhaps you have the power, or maybe even your sister might have the power, to make Smee forget. It's the only way, I think, we'll ever be together again, is if he forgets! Can you help me? Can you make him forget?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Celina sighed and sank into a nearby chair that some one had left pulled out. James' puppy dog eyes, as Morph referred to the expression, were almost as bad as her husband's, and she could not bare to face him. She let her head rest in her hands for a moment as she contemplated how best to answer him. It wasn't that what he asked was an impossibility or anywhere near the level of absurdity he might have once thought it to be. She could very easily make Smee forget, but to take another living person's memory . . . She had never done so and could have only done so if it was the only way to save the life of some one she loved.

"It . . . It is very possible," she spoke at last, "for a telepath to make him forget. I would love to help you, James; I really would. However, to enter Smee's mind and make him forget without his permission . . . " She shook her head slowly. "That would go against everything I was taught. It would be . . . It would be a violation of his body, his mind, and even his soul to make him forget something of that magnitude."

"If he doesn't forget, he's going to kill himself. I've got to find some way around that, Celina! I can't be with him; he won't let me be! He is determined, and I . . . I am just as determined as he is to kill himself to save him! I thought that you would understand, that you would help me." He didn't know what else to say. He had asked, and she had refused him. But she had said it was possible to be done. He'd just have to find the right person to do it. "Thank you for your time, dear lady; I hate to keep you from your family."

Celina lifted her head and rested her chin upon the backs of her clasped fingers. Her eyes were deeply troubled as she pondered the situation. "I know he thinks of killing himself often, James. I know, too, why he has not done so yet. He fears that if he takes his life, it will also end Vang's. He awaits the Council's decisions to know if he can take his life without taking his. Bast only knows what the outcome of the trials will be, if, indeed, they ever bother to show back up." The tip of her tail struck the air.

"I can tell you this, though." She finally rose her eyes back to his. "Though it goes against everything I've ever been taught and would have been considered a great sin back home, I have always known that I could take a memory from some one if it was the only way to save some one I love or preserve my home, though Goddess knows it's far too late for the latter. You and I are not blood kin, but we are, nonetheless, related. If the time should come that Smee finalizes his decision, I will take the memory away from him . . . " She shook her head. " . . . but I can not do so otherwise. I am sorry." Her eyes spoke the truth of her words.

"I thank you for that much," James told her, "and for telling me that it can be done. I must seek some one else to carry the deed out for the sooner it is done, the better. I can not bare the thought that my beloved wishes to kill himself. I have tried, in vain, to tell him the truth, but he will not see it! He leaves me with no other choice." He walked to the door and opened it for her, allowing her to go.

"I can not answer for my sister." Celina stood and began to amble toward the door. "Goddess knows her morales do not match my own, though I love her so. She is, however, quite drained after that last . . . excursion." She spoke the word bitterly, then smiled at him again. "If there should be something else I can do to help, just name it."

"I understand what happened was due to a spell. I thought once of showing him the memory, but it would probably still not carry your emotions over. At least, my level of telepathy most likely would not . . . " She sighed. "It is a thought, though."

She paused inside the door and met his gaze once more. "I shall be with my family in Katrina and Tom's room until the meeting, if you should have any further need of me. I wish I could help you more, but I simply can not do that." Shaking her head sadly once more, she left him to his thoughts.

James' quick mind was already turning little wheels, trying to figure out who he could turn to next, and in one clear moment, he saw her standing there and knocking five people away at one time. Rachel Summers! he thought to himself with a sly grin. I wonder what she will take in payment for I would be more than willing to pay her everything I own!

His grin grew even wider. I believe I have every dubloon and jewel I have ever lost, and that adds up to quite a bit! he told himself. He prayed that it would be enough to buy for Rachel's services. He almost skipped from the library at the delicious thought of Smee in his bed once more! He continued on to the next room to tell its occupants about the meeting.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Connor & Zora's Bedroom**

Zora came to a pause before the door to her bedroom, and her lips slowly curled up into a brilliant smile. "Man, it's good to see your name back on our door!" she exclaimed.

"It's wonderful to have it back there!" he told her fervently as he picked her up in a great big hug. "It's even better to have you back in my arms again!"

When he swept her up into his arms, he swept her into a Heaven she had long been missing and aching for. She wrapped her own arms tightly around his body and rested her head, for a brief moment, on his shoulder. She then pulled back enough so that she could look at him. "I just don't see how," she said with a shake of her blonde head, "I could get lucky enough for you all to understand, for you, especially, to forgive me . . . It'd be hard enough to forgive me for almost fucking somebody else, but my own Dad . . . " She shuddered at the horrid memory, and a tremble passed through her leather-clad body.

"I can't say that I will always understand everything that happens where you and your father are concerned, but I do know that you would never physically choose him over me. We're soul mates, love." She didn't think her ears or heart could have ever thrilled more at the sound of those words. "What your Werecreatures do . . . Well, it's your Werecreatures. I don't hold you responsible for them."

She was about to warn him that her Werecreatures were not separate entities but a part of her, hidden just beneath the human surface, but he did not give her a chance to. "I love you!" he exclaimed, pulling her even tighter against his chest and pressing his lips gently to hers. As their lips met, the kiss grew even harder. He could feel the passion flowing through his veins, and her kiss enflamed him even more.

All words were suddenly forgotten as their kiss grew in passion and heat more and more with each passing heartbeat. Their bodies clung so tightly together that one looking upon them could not tell where she ended and he began. Her hands drove up into his brown hair, her fingers threading through his curls, and her tongue dipped into his mouth. Their mouths silenced their moans as their tongues dueled.

A sudden clearing of a throat brought Connor's attention back to the present time, and he glared angrily at his brother even though he didn't break the kiss off. Frederic, who Zora chose to simply ignore, looked at Connor with a sly grin. "At least get in your room, Connor! You have time, man; take her in there! Make up for your lost time!"

Connor did not even pay his brother another look. He just fumbled for his door and, carrying Zora, walked into their room and kicked the door shut.

Vang was grinning from ear to ear, and his head shook as a deep rumble of laughter erupted from him. "I would have opened the door for them if I could have reached it." His green eyes were dancing with happiness as he looked over at Frederic. "Shall we go fetch a bite for breakfast, lad?"

"Sounds good to me, Vang!" Frederic would have liked to have put his arm around Vang as a chum but didn't dare. He did, however, reach out and scratch him between the ears; he was rewarded with a purr. "I wonder what they have cooking down there?"

Vang sniffed deeply and closed his eyes in a sigh. "I smell bacon!"

"Mmm! Bacon!" Frederic breathed out. "Race ya!" He took off running, hoping Vang didn't pass him.

Vang's laughter echoed through the house as he chased after the boy, his striped tail cutting through the air. He was barely loping until they neared the kitchen. It was only then that he actually broke into a run, but once his speed was put on, he easily and swiftly outdistanced Frederic. His tail tapped the lad as he passed him.

"Don't you eat all that bacon, Vang!" Frederic called after him.

"Then you'd best hurry up, hadn't you?" Vang shot a fang-filled grin over his shoulder.

Frederic gave it all he could, but he still could not catch the tiger. He came to a screeching halt in the kitchen and looked around. Others had gathered in the kitchen and were eating, and right in the center of the table were several big platters of bacon. Vang was already standing on his hind legs and helping himself to one of the platters as Frederic grabbed a plate and loaded it down.

* * *

**Janeesa & Tessa's Bedroom**

Janeesa had heard the others return and had ran gladly out into the hall. Her keen eyes had quickly found both of the guys she was worried about, and she ducked swiftly back into her room before they saw her looking. Tessa looked up at Janeesa. "Well?"

"They made it!" Janeesa announced with a grin.

"Wonderful! Now you just have to figure out which one you want the most! You can't have both, little sister!" Tessa teased with a smile.

Janeesa looked solemnly at Tessa. "I don't know which one I want. Do you want the other one?"

"I have seen no one of interest to me yet, but I haven't met the whole crew yet."

It was then that a knock came on their door. Tessa walked over to open it. "Yes?" she asked with a small smile on her face. Then her eyes connected with the woman who stood before her, and it was all she could do to keep from trembling. The luscious redhead before her was definitely a face she could get used to seeing, and she was hard-pressed to keep Janeesa from knowing what she was feeling! Not even her little sister had the slightest clue as to Tessa's orientation, and the mermaid had every intention of keeping it that way.

Rachel's green eyes flickered over the lovely face before her. "I haven't seen you around before." She had been scowling with frustration and tiredness before the door had been answered, but now she smiled.

"I think you've met my sister, Janeesa." She opened the door even wider so that Ray could see Janeesa.

"Hi, Ray!" Janeesa called to her and smiled. "It's good to see you again! What's going on?"

"I've been elected," she said with a roll of her green eyes, "to be one of those going around and letting people know about the meeting. There's a meeting in a half hour in the family room. Do you two know where that is?"

"No." Janeesa looked at Ray in confusion. "We haven't been here that long. Are we considered family?"

Tessa didn't say anything, but her green eyes had not left Ray's since the first moment she saw her.

"That's not really for me to answer," Rachel replied, glancing back at Tessa with a reassuring smile, "but the family room's where they hold all the big meetings, any way. How about I come and get you when it's time?"

"Thank you," Tessa told her. "I'd appreciate that." She hoped that she had not made any mistakes in her speech, but she was not as familiar with the human language as Janeesa was. "See you . . . soon?" she spoke.

Rachel looked into Tessa's eyes. "Real soon," she agreed with a nod. Her eyes slowly travelled the length of Tessa's lithe body, all the way down to her bare feet, and she wondered what she looked like with her tail even as she raked her gaze slowly back up her body. "Real soon," she repeated and winked. She turned to leave.

When Tessa closed the door and turned around to look at Janeesa, Janeesa was staring holes in her. Her mouth was already slightly agape before she found her voice and exploded, "Why didn't you tell me?! You're in bigger trouble with Father than I am!"

"No," Tessa told her, "he doesn't know. I never told him!"

"I'm not surprised! He would have made one Hell of a storm!"

"You're not supposed to say those words, Janeesa," Tessa warned. "Ursula might hear you."

At the mention of Ursula, Janeesa moved closer to her sister. She clutched her tightly and looked around. "I forgot! I thought she couldn't hear us here?!"

"Unfortunately, my dear, Ursula can hear anything she wants to hear. What's to say she's not listening to us this very minute?"

"What does she have to gain?"

"Who knows? Who knows what she wants?" Tessa queried. She then looked into her beloved sister's eyes and spoke softly, "I would have told you, but I didn't know how you'd take it."

Janeesa thought a moment. "You always accepted me, Tessa, even though I wanted to be with the humans. I would accept you with almost anything, including that. Problem is, with Ray, she's in love with Kitty."

"Kitty? Who's Kitty?" Tessa questioned.

"Well, Kitty's in love with Kurt."

"Wait a minute. Ray's in love with Kitty but Kitty's in love with Kurt? Who's in love with Ray?"

"Nobody. Poor girl! She's all alone, and she thinks no one else knows! You might be just what she needs, big sister, to get her mind off of that Captain Kitty, and maybe if she gets her mind off of Captain Kitty, Kitty will get back with Kurt."

"So you're not upset that I'm interested in a human girl?"

"No," Janeesa told her. "I stand behind you. Go get her, big sis, but be careful! Know that her heart's entangled with Captain Kitty."

"She didn't impress me that way," Tessa told her sister with a big grin. "She looked me up and down like I was something good to eat! Maybe I can interest her a little more after the meeting? I'm sure gonna give it a shot!" She winked at Janeesa. "You're the one with the problem. You've got two golden males, and you've got to pick one before another one shows up!"

* * *

**The Hallway**

As Ororo walked through the halls of the house that were now rather quiet other than the occasional call of information concerning the meeting, she contemplated the situation she was being faced with. Most of the group would come to the meeting with little to no difficulty, but there were going to be a number of pains, as well. Wolverine and Cole could help with Will and Brendan, if they chose to bugger, but Smee was going to be quite a problem. If she used Cole and Wolverine for the other two, she'd need some one else to help her with Smee, either Kurt or Kitty. Kurt would go placantly enough along -- after all, hadn't the meeting originally been James' and his idea? -- but Kitty might prove to be difficult as well. If she was, she'd need a telepath for that one for no one, not even Logan or herself, would stand a chance of catching her if she phased.

As she approached the kitchen, Ororo changed her topic of scheming. The meeting would come soon, but in the meantime, she had to get the Chinese cook away from his boss, her goddaughter. She stepped into the kitchen with a warm, calm smile but did not go more than three steps inside. "Chong, I need to see you in private, please."

Piper looked up from where she had been fixing plates of cold food that she'd get one of the dragons to reheat when the time for the meeting came. She wondered what in the world her godmother could possibly want with Chong but wasn't about to ask. Her eyes flicked questioningly over to him, and she saw that he was as surprised as she.

Chong followed 'Ro meekly out of the kitchen, feeling certain that he was in trouble though he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what he was supposed to have done. When he got outside, he questioned in a tone far braver than he felt, "What do you want with me? Why do you take me away from my duties? I should not be shirking them."

Ororo arched a single eyebrow at Chong. "Your duties are to do as my goddaughter commands you; if I have need of you, she'd give you to me freely with no hesitation. If you doubt that, my friend, stick your head back in and ask her yourself."

"No; I just don't want to shirk my duties."

"The people that have been here all morning are well-fed. For those of us who were in the fight, we will eat soon enough, most likely at the meeting. Have you heard of the meeting?"

"Yes," he nodded, "but I do not know why it is being held or why I am to attend."

"Quite a number of the people in this household are being faced with difficulties they refuse to discuss; as long as discussion remains impossible, a solution, also, remains impossible. The meeting will be to discuss all problems and come to solutions, hopefully happy ones. Every one will attend."

"It does not matter; it will not solve the problem. How can we talk freely of the problem in front of others? It is embarrassing!"

"It will be arranged, my friend. Besides, I already know well of your problem, and I . . . " Her eyes met his. "I have an offer for you, but you must speak of this to no one."

He wondered what in the world she could have to offer him that would help his situation. "I swear I will not speak of it to any one. If you truly have something to help me, I will gladly take it for I fear that I can not take another day listening to Derek cry and having Hansel run away! He has to choose! He can not have both of us; it simply does not work that way!"

"I have access to Hansel in a way that will prevent him from being able to run from you. I will grant you this access if you will, in turn, do something for me."

"I'll do anything, Miss Ororo, if it will give me so much as just one minute alone with Hansel for he runs swifter than a fox and I am not able to catch him!"

"He is yours to be caught," Ororo informed him slyly, "and the catching will be as easy as that of a ship's cat catching an infant mouse. Let us first, however, discuss what you will do in turn."

He stared at her in amazement. "How can this be? How can you so easily deliver him to me?"

"You shall soon see." She raised her hand, glanced around the hallway, and, once she was certain no one was around, opened her fingers. "When the meeting time comes, I am certain Piper will have drinks ready, as well as the food she was putting upon those plates for reheating. I want you to take this and mix half each in Will's and Faith's drinks. Make certain they receive them. It will not harm them, but it will help a great deal in fixing their problems. Are you aware of their situations?"

"Unfortunately. I am not able to help either of them. Young Dawson, I feel badly for him. Faith can be a cold-hearted bitch, but she is wrong in this. I have heard Dawson cry many a night and wish there was something I could do to help him. As for as the Captain, I tried to coax him out from underneath the bed to eat; I do not think he's eaten anything in days. I finally gave up on him, because the food was never touched. The man has solely lived on rum. I will do what I can to help both of them."

"That shall stop this day," Ororo spoke confidently in reference to her son living on rum. "Jack has already been pulled out from underneath his bed and is well on the way of . . . being cleaned. Will's and Faith's problems are actually quite a bit similar. They have both been on the run from their loves as they feel they are letting them down due to their inability to . . . please them. This will give them that ability to the utmost."

"I will speak of this to no one, and you can count on me, Miss Ororo. They'll never know what hit them!" He pocketed the plants. "I will need to grind them up into fine powders or they will be able to detect something in their food." He smiled at her as he headed back into the kitchen.

"Chong?" Ororo called to his retreating back. "The meeting is not for another twenty-five minutes. When you have a chance, go up to Jack's bedroom; you will find your answer awaiting you upon the bed." She stuck her hand in her pocket and brought out a key. "Take this with you, but be sure you leave that which is not yours . . . secured." She smiled. "You'll see what I mean when you reach there."

Chong could hardly wait until he had mixed the plants. Then wrapping them in small pieces of cloth, he deposited one in each pocket. He would put them in each drink as he delivered them to their unsuspecting targets. Then he walked slowly out of the kitchen, never once having told Piper what was going on, and continued up the stairs to the Captain's bedroom.

Entering cautiously, he looked around and there, to his great surprise, he found Hansel cuffed to Faith. Was he passed out? Hansel did not move, and Chong's curiosity grew like a cat's. He crept steathily upon him, and when Hansel still did not move, Chong very quickly released his love from the cuff that was attached to Faith and hooked it to his own wrist. Then he hooked Hansel's feet cuffs to Faith's hand and tied her to the bed.

A huge grin lit up Chong's face as he gazed back down at Hansel. He did not know how Ororo had managed to chain the two of them, let alone lay them out, but he would be eternally grateful for the gift she had just given him. His heart swelled, and he felt like singing. Hansel was his, just as he always should have been!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Brendan's Bedroom**

The donkey's large eyes watched as the man paced nervously up and down throughout the small room. He came to rest, from time to time, on the bed or chair but never remained for long. Indeed, it seemed that he'd barely lit upon the surface before he was up and circling again, writhing his hands that had once been strong and tanned but now looked weak and pale.

Eddie slowly shook his head from side to side as he watched his boy, his heart breaking for him. He had tried several methods to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to work. A little while ago, he'd even darted up to him, stood on his hind hooves, put his front hooves on his chest, and suggested that they go for a walk and see what they could get into before the meeting. Will had merely pushed him away as though he meant nothing to him, which -- Eddie sniffed -- he didn't compared to Jack.

Jack, who didn't deserve his Will and never had. If the man wanted Will, his boy should be the most important thing to him in the whole world. Neither his ship nor his rum nor even his family should mean more to Jack than Will did, but Eddie was convinced that wasn't the case. After all, when they had been together, though the time had been far too short, Jack had almost always had something else on his mind.

And yet it was Will who blamed himself for what had happened, Eddie knew, though it had never been the boy's fault. He couldn't help what had happened to him. It wasn't his fault that Anamaria had decided to use them to get to Jack, who was the only one she was really after. It wasn't his fault they'd came so close to death's door that eventful night, nor was it his fault now that the fear and memories kept him from being able to arise.

Eddie cocked his head, examining the thing hiding behind Will's pants. He still couldn't believe he could never get it up again. True, it had been completely destroyed, sliced and diced into many small pieces, but Willow had healed it before she'd been killed by Frostbite. He shuddered at the mere memory of the monster and thanked his Gods yet again that Frostbite was finally dead for good.

Donkey's thoughts shattered when Will turned to him with big, sad eyes and announced, "I can't do it, Eddie. I just can't do it! I can't face him!"

"You have to."

"I can't! It'll come out all over again! Besides, he doesn't want to see me; he doesn't even want to look at me! He never showed up during the battle where we were, but he was there the whole time! He doesn't want to see me!"

"Of course he wants to see you! He wants to do more than just look at you!"

"Even if that's the case, I can't do it! I can't do anything that he wants, that he deserves! He's better off without me; I need to just take myself out of the picture!"

Eddie gave Will a long, strange look as he pondered what exactly might be running through his boy's mind this time. "How?" he finally asked, but before Will could answer, an urgent knock sounded upon their door.

"Go away," Will shot at the door.

"I absolutely will _not_ go away, William Turner! Now open this door at once; we must talk!"

Will sighed; his head hung. "I'm not in the mood, Elizabeth."

"I don't care if you're in the mood! You're going to listen!" Her voice began to rise with each new word spoken. "If I have to shout it at the top of my lungs, you are going to listen! Just because YOU CAN'T DO IT -- "

"TELL THE WHOLE WORLD, WHY DON'T YOU?!" Will shouted indignantly.

"If I must!"

Eddie slanted his eyes at the rattling door, and then his mouth fell open as the door pushed open. He looked quickly back over at Will, who wore a similarly shocked expression. They knew that door had been locked!

Elizabeth shrugged at their open mouths and bugged eyes. She smiled at them as she shut the door behind her and repocketed her pick. "While you tw -- " She stopped, glanced at the bathroom door where she could hear a shower running, and rephrased, " -- _three_ have been hiding in here, I've been learning the tricks of the trade." She grinned. "I always knew I'd make a good Piratess."

"Elizabeth," Will glanced at the door where the shower was now stopping, "you shouldn't be in here!"

"Why? You think he's going to eat me or something?"

"It's likely!"

"I'll take my chances," she replied with a slight smirk. Her brown eyes narrowed in on the man she'd considered to be her blacksmith for years. "I'm here to talk sense into you, and I'm not leaving until I have."

* * *

**Jack's Bedroom**

Hansel groaned as he began to stir. His body throbbed from where Faith had struck him numerous times in her attempts to break free before finally passing out herself. "Damn, Faith!" he moaned in complaint. "That hurt!"

Chong pulled gently on the cuff, and Hansel's eyes flashed open as he realized that he was no longer cuffed to Faith. "How the Hell did you get in here?!" he asked. He did not recognize the harshness that exploded in his voice, but he knew where the fear came from.

Chong just grinned, bobbed his head, and dragged Hansel off with him, leaving Faith on the bed alone. "Serves ya right, blondie!" Faith, who had come to some time before, shot at Hansel. She had remained still only because she had known what Chong was there for. She had attempted to kick him when he'd moved the cuffs from her feet, but he had caught her foot and held her stubbornly still. "And you better watch your ass, China man, 'cause I'm gonna carve out a piece of it!" She caught the look on Hansel's face and relented just a tad where her "brother" was concerned. "An' if ya hurt him, I'll tear out yer heart an' choke ya on it!"

Hansel glared at Chong, his glare hiding his true worry. "How the Hell did you know, and why do you have me cuffed? Are we getting kinky?" He could only hope.

"You, me. We talking. No more running for you," Chong told Hansel. "Not worried about you, Faith," he called back. "You can't get up from there!" He headed out the door, pulling Hansel along behind him.

"I ain't up from here yet, but when I am, yer damn, scurvy ass is the first one on my list! I'm gonna cut me some yellow meat!"

Hansel did not call back at Faith for he knew she'd never truly hurt Chong unless he hurt him and Chong would never do that. As far back as their relationship went, he had always been the one to hurt him. She might hit him or even kick him, but she'd never do any lasting damage to the man she knew he loved. He hung his head as he followed behind Chong, scuffing his feet upon the floor. How in the world was he going to explain the situation? As they passed a room, he looked up with sad eyes. He could hear Derek crying within and started to reach out to the door, but Chong snatched him forward before he could do anything.

"You making a choice today, Hansel: Derek or me. The other one has to find some one else. I want you to pick me, of course, but you are making a decision one way or the other." He kept dragging him until they were down to their room. "We have a meeting to go to, and by the time we go to the meeting, you'd best have your mind made up as to your answer. No more funny business; no more kinky stuff. Make your choice. Pick one; let the other one go."

Hansel began to whine and whimper. Slowly, he looked up from underneath his shaggy, blonde bangs with the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes!" Chong told him before Hansel's hands could come to completion with the doghouse above his head. "It will not work this time! I have had it up to here!" he exclaimed, making a motion at his throat. "You _will_ choose!" He waited for Hansel to reply. He tried to think positively and not dread the answer that would come.

"Well, first of all, let me just say, in my own defense, that no matter what you've heard, I haven't been doing any kinky stuff. The last kinky stuff I did was with you." He smiled, but his lips quivered.

"And you're going to tell me you didn't do any kinky stuff with Derek, that you haven't done anything since you've been with me? I find that hard to believe!"

"Aw, man!" Hansel whined, looking away and toward the floor with a shake of his head. "I knew this was gonna happen! It's not my fault Derek lived! I didn't say hey, Derek, come back to life; I changed my mind again! Man, I'm not wishy washy like that! I don't know why I chose Derek the first time; I wasn't in my right mind! And I didn't tell Faith to run off to Tortuga to cut herself either!"

"And you're gonna tell me you went off to Tortuga to stop Faith from hurting herself and didn't even tell me where you were going? And you're going to also tell me that you haven't been with Derek since he's been back?"

"_Yes_, I was in Tortuga to control Faith! Not that anybody can actually do that, but you know what I mean. I kept her drunk, and I kept her company. That kept her from cutting herself, and if you don't believe that's what she was working at, go back to Jack's room, move her hair around, and look at her forehead and right near her ear. I forget if it was the left or the right one, but the marks are there!"

"And I know the whole reunion underwater scene looked bad and all, but no, I haven't been with Derek since he's been back! I know he's hurting and he's sad, and I hate that I make him feel like that but I don't want to go back to him either!" He looked up at Chong from underneath his shaggy bangs, and his blue eyes were moist with tears. "Man, I don't want Derek! If I wanted Derek, I wouldn't have been pushing him off when he was kissing me!" He fought to keep from lingering on that memory: the passionate kisses that Derek had tried to coat him in, the needy grasping of his hands, the heart-broken look in his eyes and face when he had pushed him away . . . "It's you I want; it's you I love!" He sniffed.

Chong reached out and pulled Hansel close. He pressed his lips to his. "I wanted to hear that very much, baby. I _needed_ to hear that. So why is . . . Why does Derek cry? Because you told him no? We can ship him back home very easily. Phillip can take him right back to Tortuga; he can start getting his life back together."

"I . . . " Hansel looked away. "I sort of haven't actually told him yet."

"Don't you think you should?" Chong asked, not releasing his hold on Hansel.

"I know I should," Hansel told him sadly, "but I just don't know _how_. It would've been one thing if we'd gotten back together while he was still alive, but this . . . It's gonna look like I was waiting for him to kick off so that I could jump back in the bed with you. And I don't wanna hurt him any more than I already have."

"Just tell him the truth. Break it to him gently. I'll let you go in there so that you can tell him, if it'll get him to be quiet, but I'm not leaving his door and you better come out or I'm calling Ororo."

Hansel cocked his head slightly to one side and gave Chong a strange look. Did he really want to know what Ororo had to do with any of this?

* * *

**Kat's Bedroom**

"Kat, ye can't be serious!" the elderly tomcat exclaimed the moment the redhead pulled a trunk out from inside her closet.

"I'm completely serious, Capt'n! Why di ye t'ink I went tae buy this?"

"I hoped it 'twas fer when we leave this dinosaur-infested island!"

"Well'n, ye're in luck, 'cause it is."

"But ye should be leavin' wit' Ace, nae jest the two o' us!"

Kat slammed the trunk down onto the bed; her emerald eyes turned to blaze furiously down at Captain. "VENTURA 'N' I'RE THROUGH! WHAT PART O' THAT DIN'T YE UNDERSTAND?! THE WAY YE ALWAYS AGREED WIT' GRANDPA, YE SHOULD BE T'INKIN' I'M MAKIN' TH' RIGHT DECISION 'BOUT NOW!"

"Ye're in _love_, Kat, an' ye should be wit' the one ye're in love wit'!"

"I can nae be!"

"Why?!"

"He does nae approve!"

"What di ye mean he does nae approve? Whate'er ye saw in that trial 'twas nae him, nae th' real him! 'Twould've been impossible fer it to be! He's been dead fer years, an' even the Council din't ressurect the dead!"

"But it makes sense, Capt'n!" she exclaimed with a sigh as she flopped down onto the bed.

"What makes sense, sweetheart?" he asked, padding across the bed to reach her side. He placed a gentle paw over her hand as he rubbed against her. "That he'd nae want ye tae be happy?!"

"Nae. He . . . " She sighed and closed her eyes against the pain. "I'm distracted when I'm wit' Ace. Me first responsibility was tae the animals we had, but me first thought when we were bein' attacked was tae get Ace oot o' the stitch. If'n I'd nae been payin' so bloody much attention tae him, we wouldn't've lost so many!" A single tear trailed down her cheek.

Oh, Kat, darlin'! Tha' 'tisn't the truth! How many times would ye ha'e died if'n nae fer Ace? How many times would _I_ ha'e died?

"Sometimes I wish I was dead, Capt'n, an' this 'tis one o' 'em. If I 'twas dead, we would nae be havin' this conversation, an' Ace would nae matter. I should'a died when Grandpa died. Then this ne'er would ha'e happened an' he ne'er would'a disowned me." More tears fell down her face.

It 'twas nae him in the trial, Kathleen! Yer Grandfather would've liked Ace! He wanted the best fer ye --

"Well, Ventura certainly 'tis nae the best! Nae human 'tis! An' ye can try tae feed me all the garbage ye like, Capt'n, but I'm nae buyin' it! I'm through liein' ta meself an' I'm done failin' in me cause! I'm giin' back home an' I'm turnin' me life back tae what it was an' ne'er should'a stopped bein'!" She dried her tears with her fists, angrily bit back the remainder of the moisture that shone in her emerld eyes, jumped to her feet, and returned to fiercely packing.

* * *

**Brendan's Bedroom**

"You _are_ going to the meeting, William Turner, and I will _not_ take no for an answer!"

"I can't go to the meeting! If I go to the meeting, I have to face him, and I can't face him!"

"_Why_ can't you face him?" Elizabeth demanded. "Because you had a fight? All couples fight, Will, but no fight is worth giving up on -- "

"I can't because I can't please him, all right?!"

Elizabeth looked at Will; she studied him through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean you can't please him?"

"I can't give him what he deserves!"

"What do you mean you can't give him what he deserves? Will, you are a wonderful man! Any woman, or man, would be lucky to have you!"

"No, they wouldn't not now, not ever again! Jack deserves better, much better than I can ever give him again!"

"Will, what are you talking about? You're not dying!" Sudden fear showed upon her wide-eyed face. "Are you?" she breathed shakily.

"No, but I wish I had!"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Why not? It's how I feel!"

"What happened between you two to make you think all of this?! It was only one night, Will! _One night!_ Even Toly has trouble on rare occasion! I haven't seen it yet, but I've heard him talking . . . "

"It wasn't just one night, Elizabeth! It's forever!"

"What makes you think that? Have you . . . Have you had it checked out yet?"

"It's intact," he told her, a deep crimson staining his cheeks. "It's healed. It's perfectly well, according to Brendan. It just _won't work_!"

"Why?"

"HOW AM I TO KNOW?!"

"Well, it's your . . . " She gestured toward the offending area. " . . . you know!" She blushed.

Will sighed. He turned, sank onto the bed, and buried his face in his hands. "I just _can't_, okay!?! Now leave me alone!"

Eddie, whose head had been moving back and forth while watching the two debate, moved close to Will and placed a hoof gently on his boy's shoulder.

Elizabeth knelt before Will and took his hands in hers; he was surprised at the strength she broke his grip apart with. She gazed up into his eyes. "Will, I have never left you. I didn't leave you when I first found you dying. I didn't leave you when I found out you had lied to me. I didn't even leave you when I found out you were in love with a man, the great Captain Jack Sparrow who I myself had once fantasized about even, or when our lives got as crazy as they are now."

"I have never left you, and I never will, not as long as I'm living. I love you, Will. Not the way you love Jack or the way I love Autolycus, but you _are_ my brother and I _do_ love you. I will _not_ leave you," she slowly shook her head, keeping direct eye contact with him the entire time, "and I _will_ help you to solve this problem."

"But you have to tell me what's going on. Is this all _really_ because you can't sleep with Jack?"

He nodded mutely, tears streaming down his pale, thinned cheeks. Elizabeth couldn't believe how badly Will looked now. The man was skin and bones, yet she knew he'd had access to food. She had seen to that for she had been the one to tell Piper where Will, Brendan, and Eddie were holed up and get her to promise to bring them food and she knew that Piper would never break her promise. He must not have been eating, she realized, despite the food being delivered. She wondered if the same held true for Brendan but knew that Eddie would never pass up food, although . . . He'd also never let Will get away with not eating. "Eddie," Elizabeth questioned suddenly, looking inquiringly over at the donkey, "has Will been eating?"

"Yeah, he's been eating. We've been making him."

"We?"

Elizabeth looked up as the bathroom door opened and Brendan stepped out, still fiercely drying his shaggy, brown hair with a thick towel. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the blonde before finding his tongue. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in here!" He was thankful he'd had the forethought to get dressed in the bathroom this time.

"Well, I am here, and I'm staying until I've properly talked sense into Will. Has he been eating?"

"Yes," Brendan told her, his eyes going to Will's puny body. "It must be his depression that's done this to him; it is quite possible."

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully as she turned her gaze back to Will. "We'll get you back up, somehow," she told him, still unconvinced that he'd been eating properly, "but that can wait. Making physical love isn't everything, Will."

"He tried to feed me the same line the first night I failed him," Will exclaimed, "and maybe it isn't _everything_ but it's _still important_! He deserves some one who can please him, who can make him _happy_!"

"But you _can_ make him happy. All you have to do to do that is to go to him and confess your love for him!"

"But he needs to move on and find somebody else, find somebody who deserves him and can make him happy, give him pleasure, and keep him that way!"

She sighed. "You just can't see past the whole . . . " She searched for a polite way to put it. " . . . unable to rise to _it_ thing, can you?"

He shook his head. "I love him, Elizabeth, with all my heart, all my soul! I want him to be happy, and I can't give him that happiness, not any more and never again . . . " A deep, trembling sigh raked his body.

"Why?" she questioned. "What makes you so sure that you'll never be able to . . . get up again?"

"You . . . " He lowered his head and closed his eyes in shame. "You don't know what happened . . . "

"Then tell me. Help me to understand, Will," she pleaded, "so that I can help you."

"There is no help for me."

"But why?"

Will opened his eyes. His gaze rose above Elizabeth to where Brendan was standing not quite as far off as Will had expected he would be. He had dropped his towel now so that it hung over his bare shoulder. He didn't have the answers that Will sought, however; Will could tell that easily from the large hands that Brendan held spread apart and palms up. He shook his head slowly, and Will looked back to Elizabeth. "I'm not ready," he told her, "to talk about it again."

"Eddie?" Liz asked softly, looking pleadingly up at the donkey.

Eddie looked at Will. He knew why his boy wouldn't tell her. He also knew Will really didn't want to talk about it, but if Elizabeth could help . . . "The bitch cut it off!" he exclaimed, swinging his head to look back at Liz.

Elizabeth gasped; her hands flew to her open mouth. She looked at Will with large eyes filling with tears. "I-I-I . . . " She shook her head, too stunned to speak at first, and when she finally found her voice again, she told him, "I knew it was bad. I knew you were almost killed, but I never would have thought . . . "

Will nodded slowly, his face even paler and more tears in his eyes. "That's what happened. That . . . and . . . and . . . mo-more . . . "

"Oh, Will!" She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "You poor baby!"

He wanted to cling to Elizabeth, who had almost always granted him a safe haven, but he knew it would not help anything. His arms went stiffly around her shaking body. "So you see now why I can't . . . you know?"

She nodded and pulled back. "But that doesn't mean you're hopeless, and it still doesn't mean that you can't give him pleasure."

"How can I possibly give him _that_ kind of pleasure, Elizabeth, when _it won't work_?"

"There's a . . . " She blushed, lowered her head, and tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "There's a method called a . . . a blowjob." She ignored the shutting of the door as Brendan returned quickly to the bathroom. "You could do that; it'd grant him pleasure. It doesn't require your . . . you know . . . just your mouth, tongue, teeth . . . "

Will's mouth fell open. A slow grin chased across his face. "I never would've thought of that, but you're right! He can just lay back and let me give him pleasure!"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, trying to grin, with a nod. "And it is possible that he could work on you until he gave you so much pleasure that it actually worked, and then I've also heard of some kind of African weed -- at least I _think_ it's African -- that's supposed to help. And there are other herbs that are supposed to make people really, really . . . " She blushed even deeper. " . . . _excited_. If you get excited enough, maybe, _just maybe_, it'd work again."

She grasped his wrists and looked back up into his face. "But, Will, the most important thing is that you love Jack and he loves you."

"You're right, but . . . " His grin vanished; his face paled even more. "What if I fail him again?"

"If you refuse to try," Liz told him, "you fail the both of you. Let me help, and I promise I won't stop until I find a way for you to please him and the two of you to be happy together." She searched his deep, brown eyes that were so filled with anguish and heartbreak that they broke her own heart. "Okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

"First thing on the agenda," she said, straightening and wrinkling her nose at him, "get a bath and wash your whole body extremely thoroughly. Really, Will, when was the last time you took a bath?"

He had to pause and search his jumbled memory for the answer. "About a month ago? It was before our last fight." He trembled at the memory but, for the first time in a long time, fought his tears.

"Hit that shower; I'll get you some clothes."

* * *

**Derek's Bedroom**

They were standing just outside Derek's door when Chong released Hansel, who was already staring at the door as though it was the gate to Hell. "You have five minutes, and if you do not come out of there within that time, I am going in to get you."

"I-I'm not ready yet!"

"Well, when _will_ you be ready?! You have to do it today, the sooner, the better!"

"I-I don't know what to say, ho-how to say it!"

"You've never been at a loss for words before." Chong looked at him, his almond eyes showing his suspicion. "Never, in the entire time I have known you, have you ever kept your mouth shut! Just go in there and tell him the truth! Free him so that he can get on with his life, or do you want me to leave and let you have him? You are lying to me, or you will tell him the truth! Which is it?"

Hansel hung his head like a whipped pup. Though he did not want to hurt Derek, he could not stand the thought of losing Chong again. He would rather have his heart cut out than lose his love. "I'll do it." He stepped to the door but moved no further.

"What's it going to take, Hansel?" Chong demanded. "Do I need to go in there with you so that you can tell him?"

"N-No! I'd like to have you with me, but that'd make it more embarrassing for him." He reached for the knob of the door with a shaking hand.

"If you need me, I'll be right here," Chong assured him.

Hansel slowly opened the door and stepped barely an inch inside the room. "D-Derek?" he whispered. Maybe, as things had grown quiet, he had cried himself to sleep? Could he be that lucky?

"You're not coming out of there until you tell him!" Chong hissed and pulled the door closed behind Hansel.

Hansel jumped despite himself as the sound of the door shutting echoed in the room. He edged slowly further in, still not even going as far as two feet. "D-Derek?" he called again, his eyes nervously raking the room.

Derek sat up. "H-H-Hansel?" he asked in a quivering voice. Hansel's heart broke at the sight of his pale face streaked with tears and the red eyes the peered anxiously at him despite the large, dark circles just beneath them. Derek rubbed his eyes and looked again. "You've come at last!" he nearly screamed the words in joy but then his face fell again. "I thought you didn't want me any more?" He was choking on his own tears. "I survived everything just because I thought you wanted me! I got back here, and you didn't! Why have you not come to me before now?"

Hansel stole a look back at the door, hating the fact that he knew Chong was standing just behind it, probably with his ear pressed to the door and straining to hear every word that was said. "I . . . I've been in Tortuga, k-keeping Faith from c-cutting herself." He was trying desperately to look at anywhere but Derek. He could hear the pain in his voice, and it cut him straight to his heart.

"Is Faith okay?" He couldn't wait for an answer. "Come hold me," Derek pleaded from where he now sat on the edge of the bed. He could hardly wait to feel Hansel's strong arms go around him; his embrace was the only place where he had ever truly felt safe or loved. "It's been awful here, all alone! I called for you, but you didn't come! I thought you didn't want me any more!"

Hansel trembled with the effort it took him to keep from crying. His chest ached; it felt as though his heart was slowly shattering. He would have done anything to get away from this moment, to keep from having to let Derek go, but there was nothing he could do. It was either Derek or Chong; he couldn't have them both. "D-Derek, I-I have to tell you s-something . . . "

"Yes, baby? Oh, I missed you _so much_!" Unable to wait any longer, Derek rushed to Hansel, threw his arms around him, and pulled him close. "I'm _so_ glad you're here that I can hardly believe it!"

Hansel found himself holding Derek before he even knew what had happened. He buried his face in his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He could feel Derek trembling against him, and his own body trembled even more in response. How could he do this to Derek? How could he tell him he no longer loved him, no longer wanted him when, in truth, he did? But how could he tell Chong he no longer loved him or wanted him when he loved and wanted him as much as he did Derek? His silent tears wet Derek's shoulder through the thin fabric of his shirt. Maybe he could talk to him? Maybe he'd somehow understand?

Derek felt Hansel's tears the moment they started flowing, and tears began to fall from his face too. He hugged him more tightly, laid his face against his shoulder, and deeply inhaled his manly scent. "It's okay, love," he reassured him. "It's all right now. We're together, and nothing's going to break us apart again!"

Hansel didn't answer Derek. How could he tell him that he had come to break up with him? How could he break up with him when his feelings for him had not changed or lessened in the least? He still loved Derek, but he also loved Chong! He had to choose, but how could he?!

He raised his head and looked toward Derek's window. It opened to a balcony. The first sign of hope! Thinking the whole time of what he was doing to Chong and what he might yet have to do to Derek, Hansel pressed his lips to the side of Derek's head and then stepped back out of his arms. Quickly, he locked the door, grabbed Derek's hand, and led him out to the balcony.

"Where are we going?" Derek queried innocently. "And why'd you lock the door? Afraid some one's going to come in on us?"

"Yes," Hansel admitted, glancing nervously back at the door and wishing there was a way to lock the door to the balcony on the side they were on. As it was, he'd drawn the curtains behind them when he stepped out. "Derek, I . . . " He looked at him with teary eyes. "I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't love you, but . . . but something happened when I . . . when I believed you were dead and . . . and now I'm totally confused! I don't know what the Hell I'm doing any more!" he cried.

Derek looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"I . . . I found out I'd repressed some feelings. And now I can't get rid of them. But I still love you too!"

Sudden realization of what was happening and had already happened paled Derek's thin face even more. Shadows crept into his look as his fury built. "It's Chong, ain't it?" Derek demanded icily. Then, with heat, he exclaimed, pointing a finger back in emphasis, "Chong's on the other side of that door!"

Chong had been pacing impatiently up and down outside Derek's room, finally tried the door, and found it was locked. Fury and fear boiled within him, but he refused the latter, chosing instead to let the first flow. He beat upon the door with both fists. "Hansel, your five minutes are up! I'm coming in there!" He leaned his shoulder into the door and hit it with his full weight.

He bounced off the door and looked at it in astnoishment. He ran at it, kicked it, and, again, bounced off. "It's not fair!" he cried in exasparation. "'Ro said I could have you! Damn it, I let you go! You're gonna get away from me, and damn you for wanting to leave me!!! I can't let that happen!" He hit the door again, but it did not weild.

How could he even want to leave him? Chong wondered, trying desperately not to cry. Had he only wanted to toy with him while Derek was gone, but then why lie to him and say he still loved him when he had no intentions of staying with him? "Ni xin tai hei le!"

"My heart is not black!" Hansel protested. "If it was, it wouldn't hurt so badly!" Did he really think he did not love him, that he was only using him? How else could he think his heart was black? It was only his anger, Hansel tried to tell himself, spitting words out of his mouth like a dragon belching fire.

Derek's eyes grew big. "Chong's trying to beat his way in here! He'll kill me for I've stolen you from him! I won't let him have you; I'll fight him!" He stalked purposefully back into the room and to the locked door.

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" Hansel yelled before he could stop himself. He barely made it to the door before Derek could reach it and sprawled himself across it to keep Derek from opening it.

The harder Chong tried to get into the door and the more he failed, the angrier he became. He beat on the door loudly enough to wake the dead, using both fists and feet. "HANSEL, YOU OPEN THAT DOOR RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

"Chong, I'm not done!" Hansel called back, trying to keep his voice even. "This isn't an easy thing to talk about, and you're making it harder!"

"UNLOCK THIS DAMN DOOR _NOW_, HANSEL, OR I'LL GET SOMEBODY WHO CAN BREAK IT DOWN! YOU'VE HAD _MORE_ THAN ENOUGH TIME!"

"What's he talking about?" Derek questioned in a quivering voice, looking back at Hansel with fresh tears in his eyes. "I thought you'd come back to me, and he thinks you're with him?" He looked up at Hansel's face, anger making his face red. How could he do this to him?! "Choose now, damn it! Which one of us do you want?!"

"Don't you see?" Hansel whispered urgently to Derek. "I'm screwed! I didn't mean for this to happen, but I'm in love with you both!"

As that knowledge sank into Derek's mind, his hand reached out and unlocked the door just in time for Chong's fist to connect with his nose.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**The Hallway**

Autolycus breathed a collective sigh of relief as the two newcomers to the library left, closing the door behind them. Thank Gods they had not known he was in there, and he had not been about to let them know that he was in there! Instead, he had tried very hard not to make a single sound, not even one of breathing, while they had debated the ethics of, of all things, mind wiping.

Autolycus had been in the library, going through sex manuals on animal mating and desperately seeking an answer for Eddie, but nothing had covered the subject of a donkey and a wolf doing it! Autolycus had shaken his head and had been about to reach for another book when he had heard voices and had hidden. Now he checked the hallway to make sure nobody was in it, and he quickly left the library, heading toward his own room. Never did he hear the voice that whispered in the empty room behind him.

Autolycus hoped to find Elizabeth in their room. He had almost reached the safety of his room when he heard some one walking. As they drew nearer, he recognized the footsteps of his beloved. "Liz?" he called, turning around and waiting for her to catch up with him. His breath caught in his throat as she came closer. Her lovely face was a mess. Her long, luscious hair looked as though she had been tearing at it, and runny makeup and tear stains criss-crossed over her face.

"Liz!" He ran to her. "What's wrong, darling?" He lifted her chin and saw that tears still sparkled in her eyes. He kissed both of her eyes and then the tip of her nose. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" What had happened, he wondered, to make her so sad so soon when she had just been so happy with him during their picnic before Eddie had interrupted them?

Elizabeth had been trying desperately not to break down and dwell on what she now knew had happened to Will. She knew that time was of the essence for the meeting would soon be taking place and she had to have both men down there in time, but when Autolycus kissed her, she trembled and finally broke at his quietly-spoken question. Sobbing, she fell into his arms. "Oh, Toly, it's so awful! Poor Will!"

Out of all of the things that Toly had expected, this was not one of them! "What's wrong with Will, sweetheart? Is there something we can do to help him?" He held her as she cried and stroked her back to try to soothe her trembling body.

"What's been being said is true, dear. He and Jack are a part due to his inability to rise, but . . . " She shook like a leaf inside the safety of his arms. "Dear Gods, the reason _why_! Oh, Toly; it's _so horrible_, what that bitch did! If Jack hadn't already killed her, I'd kill her myself!"

Her words shocked him at first. He had never heard her talk with such conviction about killing any one, but surely it was only do to her anger. "You want to tell me about it?" He stroked her hair back from her face, gently massaging her temples. "What did the bitch do to him?"

"I-I-I only know one thing, but tha-that is so _horrible_ I can not _imagine_ what could possibly be any . . . any _worse_!" She looked at the man she loved through vision clouded by tears that poured like rain for she could feel her brother's pain almost as strongly as though it were her own. "She _cut it off_, Toly!"

His eyes grew large in shock; he stared at her for a moment before finding his voice. "_That?! Oh my Gods! The poor man!_" It was almost as though he could feel his own being cut off in sympathy! Shuddering, he pulled Elizabeth closer as though she could protect him from the threat of some one cutting his off. Then a thought besides the pain occurred to him. "How does he . . . go to the bathroom?" Autolycus queried. That could really be a problem! he thought. Surely he can . . . ?

"He was healed, remember? It's intact, but it doesn't . . . it doesn't _work_ like it should and you know he's never going to be able to forget that! Who _could_?" How many other men, she wondered, could have even survived such a horrendous nightmare?

"We need to get a telepath to help him," he spoke confidently as he recalled the conversation he'd overheard between Hook and Celina. "We should ask Rachel for her help. I'm willing to pay her anything she asks. To heal your brother and make him one with his love again would bring the smile back to your eyes, my darling; I'm willing to do anything to see you smile again." Looking adoringly at her face, he traced her down-turned lips with a gentle thumb. "We'll ask her after the meeting."

"I'm not really sure how these telepaths work," Liz admitted with a slight frown of confusion. "Could she really make him forget all about it?"

"I'm not sure myself," Autolycus admitted, "but we can't lose anything by asking. Ray would be the one most likely to help."

She nodded. "We'll do so immediately after the meeting." She smiled up into his eyes. "You always have a plan, sweetheart, and you never cease to amaze me!" She kissed him.

"And you look more beautiful every time I see you, darling!" He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Where were you heading to so quickly? Is it something I can help you with?"

"I need to sneak into Jack's room and get Will something to wear. Would you believe he hasn't bathed in a _month_?"

He sniffed her again. "You'd best change your dress, dear," he advised, "before you get him clean clothes or they'll smell just like he already does. I'm afraid he got some on your dress. I'll get him some clothes while you change."

"No offense, love, but I need to do this. I need to pick out which outfit he'll look the most handsome in. It needs to be something that will drop Jack's mouth and leave him begging."

Toly looked at her with eyes of love. "Like I'm begging now, sweetheart?" He grinned at her. "I can't wait for the damn meeting to be over so that we can be alone again!"

"That makes two of us, my heart," she agreed, grinning widely for just a moment before falling solemn again, "but it may have to wait a little longer than that. We've got to get Will and Jack straightened out first, but then . . . " She reached over and gently twirled his mustache. "I'm all yours."

"I can hardly wait, my love! In the mean time, I'll be dreaming of every second we spend together!"

* * *

Screams made Cole's and James' heads snap up. They looked at each other, then at a snowy white owl that swooped with a scream through the hall. Both barely had time to leap out of the way before Delvira would have knocked them down as she raced after her husband, tossing fireballs ahead of them to try to slow him down. "Don't you dare continue running from me, Jareth!" she screeched. "Slow your ass down, and come down here and talk like a man!"

Her only answer was another screech of the owl and an increase in his flight speed. "Curse you, Jareth! No one blames you! At least, I don't! Why should it matter if any one else does?! I'm the only one you hurt!"

He would not listen to reason, however, and only continued to fly faster, cutting increasingly sharper turns around corners and trying desperately to lose her. She knew he was headed back to his room, but she would let him go through that door no more than she had the three times he'd headed for it before. She'd take the whole damn house apart, if she had to, to stop him! He would not get away from her!

She tossed two fireballs at once, ignoring some bit's nearby scream. She paid no more attention to Autolycus as he swept Elizabeth into his arms and pressed them both against the supposed safety of the wall. The next corner, Delvira knew, would bring Jareth into focus with his room. She had to stop him!

As they rounded the corner, Delvira almost collided with Wolverine, who was already slapping his arms over his head and bellowing. Jareth must have touched down upon him, Delvira thought, just long enough to piss him off and cause me a distraction. Better luck next time, baby. Not! She did not slow; Wolverine did not see her. Delvira leapt just before she could hit him and landed on his shoulders. He nearly toppled beneath her, but as he went down, she leapt again, her arms reaching out as far as she could stretch.

Her hand touched Jareth's talon. She made a grasp for it and let out a surprised screech when he scratched her. Her skin ripped, and blood trickled. Even as she fell, she lobbed fireballs toward his door. She hit the floor hard; Jareth still did not slow.

Delvira sat up quickly and was startled to hear a voice that sounded almost next to her ear. "Come inside; meet the Missus." She looked at Worm with clear surprise shining in her black eyes. His Missus was long dead!

The sound of a slamming door snapped Delvira back to attention. She leapt to her feet, but it was too late for Jareth was nowhere in sight and his door was closed. She rushed to it, wondering what had happened to her fireballs -- had her husband somehow magicked them away? --, and tried to open it. She put every ounce of her strength into trying to pull the door open first and then into trying to break it down, but nothing worked.

Then, with a scream of rage, she whirled around. Fireballs glistened in both her curled, pale hands. Wolverine, who, up until that point, had been planning on creaing a little Hell of his own, rushed around the corner. Delvira's eyes searched the wall. There was no sign of Worm, so she settled for hurling her fireballs at the spot where he had been. "Damn you, Worm! If I ever see you again, I'm throwing you into a damn tequilla bottle and giving you to Faith!"

Worm trembled in his hiding spot but dared not show himself. His loyalty lay to the King. It always had and always would.

* * *

**Derek's Bedroom**

"_Ow!_" Derek cried out as Chong's fist slammed into his nose. He fell back, holding his nose in both hands. Blood seeped through his fingers.

"_Chong,_" Hansel exclaimed, "_look at what you've done!_" He turned to Derek and held his hands gently around his nose. "Let me see, baby," he crooned, forgetting, for a moment, how afraid he was of losing Chong. "How bad is it?"

Glaring daggers into Derek, Chong exploded. "**_CAO NI ZU ZONG SHI BA DAI, CHOU WANG BA DAN YANSE LANG!!!_**" Hansel looked at Chong with an open mouth; he'd never heard him cuss like that! Then, in English, Chong continued, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HANSEL! HE'S **_MINE_**!!!" He reached out, grabbed Hansel's arm, and slapped a handcuff on him.

"_Chong!_" Hansel protested, trying to pull away, but the angry, Chinese man would have none of it.

"You're not getting off of there again!" Chong told Hansel as he yanked him to him.

"You can't do that!" Derek spoke around his bleeding nose. His hands dropped from his nose and balled into fists. He would fight for his love's freedom, even if he didn't stand a chance in Hell of winning! "You can't do that to him! Release him! He's not yours to take! He says he loves both of us, and I'm not willing to give up my part!"

"I'm not willing to share!" Chong told him, glaring at him. "He is mine! He was mine first! You can't have him!"

Derek got a hold of Hansel's free hand; Chong pulled at him with the chain. Hansel's yells went unnoticed by both as they each tried to keep him.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!" James demanded to know, his mustache bristling, as he came up to the group. "There's a meeting in fifteen minutes! You will let Hansel go, Chong," James told him. "Hansel will not run off anywhere. You can't tear him in half and each have half of him! It doesn't work that way! He's admitted that he loves both of you, and you've got to work a solution out!"

James had heard most of the conversation and witnessed the war on poor Hansel's body. Hansel looked as though he had been through Hell that day. First, Faith had beaten the Hell out of him, and now his aching body felt as though he'd been ripped in half by his two lovers.

"I'm not going to share him! He's mine!" Chong stated again.

"Actually, Chong," James dared to look him in the eyes, "Hansel belongs to Hansel, and if I was him, I'd deny both of you." He turned and walked off, leaving the three behind him with gaping mouths.

* * *

**Jack's Bedroom**

Jack threw a pair of pants at Elvira for the fifth time. "I'M NOT WEARING THOSE DAMN THINGS!" he bellowed. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH THEM! GET RID OF THEM, AND GET ME A NORMAL PAIR OF PANTS OUT OF MY CLOSET!" He glared angrily at her.

"Normal is _so_ overrated." Elvira sighed and shook her head. Then, a thought crossed her mind. She bent and gathered the pants slowly into her arms. As she stood, she shook her head again and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine," she announced. "If you only want to be _some_ of the man you could be for Will instead of _all_ of the man . . . " She slowed as she headed out the bathroom door.

"I CAN'T WEAR THOSE DAMN THINGS! THEY SHOW TOO MUCH!"

"They only show what they were made to show."

"I'M NOT JARETH!" He thought back to the last time he had seen the King. That man wore the tightest pants he had ever seen in his life, and now he knew why. Delvira's taste in pants was definitely . . . _lacking_.

"No one said you were!"

"I think I look good enough without being stuffed into a can where I can't move! Now hurry or we're going to miss the meeting!"

"They can't start the meeting without the Captain, Jack; you, of all people, should know that! And I'm telling you: If you'd just try them on, you'd be surprised at how well they fit! You can actually get around better in them than you can in most pants."

"Elvira," he growled out threateningly.

"Oh, don't try to threaten _me_, little birdie," she told him with a sashay of her hips. "I've eaten men thrice as big as you for breakfast, but if you don't want to look the best for Will . . . Well . . . " She shook her head again. "That's you, but I'd do anything and everything I could to catch my Wolf again. I've even got a new plan hatching that involves naked breasts and fresh Spring lamb, and believe me, the thought of young lambs being mutilated for eating totally grosses me out . . . But, hey, it's all for my Wolfie Wolf!"

"Your Wolfie Wolf?" Jack brought a finger to his lips and looked at her intently. He then pointed downward to one of the grills in the wall. He hoped she would understand the message he was sending her.

Wolf was nearby, and he was listening. He licked his lips at the thought of young Spring lamb, and yet he licked his lips when he saw her even more. He could hardly wait to hold her yet once again. Then he had to remind himself of that awful, awful time so recently fresh in his mind that he'd almost killed his beloved mate. He'd almost eaten her, for Gods' sakes! No way could he get near her! But he couldn't seem to stay away, either! What was a wolf to do?

Elvira turned back to look at Jack. "I already know, hon," she told him with a wink. Placing a finger on her nose, she mouthed, "The nose knows."

"Please get me another pair of pants, Elvira," Jack pleaded with her one more time, "and hurry! We don't want to delay the meeting!"

"Fine," Elvira replied with a shake of her head, "but you're missing a great opportunity here." Just as she went into the bedroom, however, she heard the door shut, and when she reached the closet, she found it empty. "Looks like you've got no choice after all!" she called back.

"WHY IS THAT?" Jack yelled out the door.

"Your clothes are gone!"

"Find out who took my clothes and bring them back! Thieves amongst us? We're Pirates, for Gods' sakes, and we're a family! We're not supposed to be stealing from each other, just others! Find out who took my clothes and quick, Elvira!"

"I thought you didn't want to delay the meeting?"

"I want my clothes! I want a good pair of pants! I can't go out there, looking like that! Now please hurry; they couldn't have gotten too far!"

"You could," Elvira told him. "You just won't." She made a clucking noise that sounded like a chicken.

"I'm not gonna do it! I'll wear a sheet first!"

She laughed. "Actually, there is something to be said about a sheet. Most of them are so sheer that they reveal even more than what these pants do."

"Elvira, what am I gonna do with you?"

Elvira laughed again. "You may not appreciate me now, Jack, but you will when Will's mouth hangs open and he has to shut it to keep from panting like a dog in heat."

"Are you going or not, Elvira? And take those awful pants with you; give them to whoever took my clothes!"

"Fine, fine . . . " she muttered with a roll of her black eyes. "Let me just locate the scent." It took her less than a minute of sniffing to figure out who the culprit was. "Huh!" A look of complete surprise flashed over her pale face.

"Elvira, I can tell you can tell who it is. Go get them, and give them that pair of pants! I don't know why they want me clothes, but they damn sure can't have them!"

"That makes two of us," Elvira called as she headed for the door. "I can't fathom what Autolycus would want with _your_ wardrobe."

"Damn you, Autolycus!" Jack exclaimed, striking the wall. He couldn't believe the thief was up to his old tricks again! "Remind him to stay out of my closet if he wants to keep from being marooned! He must have stolen them for Elizabeth, but I don't care! Nobody messes with my clothes! Go get them back and hurry, but find out what he wanted them for while you're at it!"

"I'm going," Elvira called as she walked out, "and I know you haven't eaten in days so feel free to help yourself to the little bug dish I keep in my supplies. It's on one of the fold out trays." The door clicked shut behind her.

"Bug dish? Do I even want to know?" He looked down at the tray. He looked a little closer at it. "There's something moving in there," he commented to the merkitty who was watching him. "I'm not opening that! Euuw! How could any one _eat_ those things?!" His stomach lurched at the mere thought of devouring actual bugs!

* * *

**Derek's Bedroom**

Hansel quickly remembered how to work his mouth. "James, please, don't leave me like this! He's still got me handcuffed! They could go back at ripping me apart, and I'd be helpless!"

"Release him," James commanded as he whirled around to face Chong again. He raised his hook threateningly, pointing it at the Chinese man's face.

Chong reluctantly released Hansel. "I'm not willing to share!"

"I am!" Derek exclaimed, still not letting go of Hansel's arm but now rubbing the part that he had been pulling on. "I'll do anything to keep my part of Hansel!"

Chong stomped angrily down the stairs and into the meeting room. This could continue forever, because he was not going to give up Hansel and he'd be damned if Derek was going to get a piece of his man!

It had only been Derek's exclamation that he was willing to share that had kept Hansel from running. Now he slumped like a pillow that had had the stuffing beaten out of it against the door; it was all he could do to keep standing. He looked at James through a swolled, blackened eye. "Thanks."

"I don't know how you got yourself in that position, son, but I don't have any advice for you. I wish you good luck, though." He continued on his way to the next room without a backward glance. He was thankful that he was not in Hansel's shoes. All he wanted was Smee; all he had ever wanted was Smee. He just had to find a way to win his love back over, and he thought he might finally be on the right track. He resumed his humming.

Derek shook his head as he looked adoringly at Hansel. "Chong's a fool. Better to have part of you than none at all," Derek told him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I'm sorry I pulled you so hard a while ago, but I was afraid I was going to lose you! You poor baby!" he cried, looking at his black eye. "Did Chong do that you? I'll beat him to within an inch of his life!"

Hansel started to shake his head but stopped as he discovered that that even hurt now. "No, Faith did that one." He reached up and caressed Derek's face. "I'm so glad you understand. I really didn't mean for this to happen! I was hiding out in Tortuga, mostly to keep Faith safe from herself but also partially to try to figure out which one of you I love the most. You see how Chong got a hold of me. I felt like I had no choice, that I had to choose between the two of you, and since he got me first, I felt like I had to choose him. But then . . . then I was here and seeing you cry . . . Oh, baby, I wish I could keep you from hurting!" His fingers traced the stains Derek's tears had made on his face.

Derek gently kissed Hansel. "And I wish I could take your pain away! Let Chong be an idiot! I'll take care of you and love every minute doing so! Faith won't hit you any more. If she does, I'll hit her!"

"I love you! I always have, from the first moment we met! It doesn't matter that you don't love me all the way yet; maybe one day, you will. I'm even willing to tolerate Chong, if you really want him, but he'll have to make that decision too." He held on to Hansel as though he was his lifeline, and his hand ran gently down his back.

"We'd best get down to the meeting. Promise me one thing, though, Hansel, that you won't run and hide any more and that, if you have any more problems, you'll come and talk to me. We'll try to work things out."

Hansel pressed his face into the side of Derek's and breathed in his scent. It felt so good to hold him and be held by him again! "I knew you'd be understanding," he breathed, "and I promise. No more running, no more hiding. But if Faith gets back to Tortuga, you know some one's gotta have to keep the girl from doing herself in."

He pulled back just enough that he was able to place his face against Derek's. His forehead pressed gently against his forehead, his nose to his nose, and his lips hovered just a breath away from his. "And I want you to know, Derek, I honestly do love you! I don't know how it's possible, but I truly feel like I love both you and Chong with all my heart!"

"I hope we can get to the bottom of this one day soon, weed him out of my heart, out of my system," he knew he was lieing for he would have told Chong that Derek was the one he wanted to weed out, "but I just don't know how right now! And thank you for always being so understanding with me. I love you!" This time, he pressed his lips to Derek's, gently at first and then with growing passion.

"We'd best get to the meeting," Derek broke off reluctantly, "or they'll be up here looking for us. We can continue this later, sweetheart. I can't wait to delve into your private ocean!"

Hansel took Derek's hand in his and linked his fingers with his. Hand in hand, they headed toward the family room. Let Chong fume, Hansel thought. Maybe he'd decide he was worth sharing. Besides, it looked like Derek would be the better choice, after all. He was understanding. He was sweet. He was good to him.

Yet, then again, he'd always thought Chong to be all of that, and Chong had never tried to run from the feelings they had for each other, as Derek once had. He sighed inwardly, but his smile remained in place. The only way some one could have told he was still sad is if they had bothered to look into his eyes. It was great to be back with Derek, but oh, how he missed his Chinese otter already!

* * *

**Jack's Bedroom**

"Wolf, I know you're in there," Jack called out to his friend. "Why don't you come on out of there? We've got to get you back the way you were! Elvira sure would like to see you!"

"I can't!" Wolf cried up at Jack. "I can't trust myself! I'll eat her!"

"I don't see how."

"But I did . . . almost! One of the tests . . . ! I can't trust myself around her!"

"So instead you hide in the walls?"

"Yeah, and watch her sleep at night." His tail thumped.

"She knows you're there."

"As long as I'm here and she's there, she's safe."

"Do you want to eat me?" Jack asked him.

"No."

"What about any of the other beings that live in the house?"

"No. Just her!" He whined.

"I'm going to get a telepath to see about your problem."

"Can you make it soon, Jack? I am awfully hungry!" He fought desperately to keep from licking his lips as he thought of his beloved and quell the painful roar in his stomach.

"Yeah, I'll make it in just a little bit, Wolf. Damn!" Jack exclaimed. "We can't have you coming out of the walls and eating your girlfriend! I'll set something up just as soon as I get down to the business meeting," he promised, staring at his reflection in the small mirror above the sink. Water splashed onto him, and he reached a hand down to stroke the merkitty. He was rewarded with a purr that sounded bigger than the kitty looked.

* * *

**Autolycus & Elizabeth's Bedroom**

Autolycus' head snapped up as a knock sounded upon his bedroom door. He didn't move, didn't breathe. Was it Jack? Had the Captain discovered that he was the one who had stolen from him?

"I know you're in there, Autolycus, and I know what you've done. Now open the door."

Autolycus looked at the door with larger eyes. Jack had sent Elvira after him? Why? Was she going to try to eat him?

"Honey," Elizabeth called from the bathroom door, where she had, evidently, just finished redressing, "what is it?"

"Keep your voice down," he whispered warily. "It's Elvira. She's come for the pants!"

"Well, she can't have all of them!"

Elvira looked at the pants in her own hand, her mind swiftly putting two and two together. "Elizabeth," she questioned through the closed door, "why do you guys want Jack's pants?"

"Will needs an outfit to turn Jack's head."

"I have just the thing."

"You do, do you?" Liz queried in return.

"I do indeed! Black leather pants!"

"What's so great about them other than the fact that they're made of leather?"

"They're the same sort of pants Jareth wears. They were bought from the same designer."

Elizabeth started to hurry toward the door, then slowed and looked at it in sudden suspicion. "Why would you just give them to us?"

"Because Jack refuses to wear them!"

"Why?"

Elvira rolled her eyes. "Who knows? I never thought of him as a chicken until a little while ago when he stauntly refused them! They'd be perfect to use for him to turn Will's head, but since he refuses them, Will can be the one to make him beg!"

"And you're giving them to us freely?" Elizabeth asked, opening the door a crack as Autolycus gripped a sword in the background.

"Absolutely," Elvira spoke at first but then relented. "Well, not quite. More of a trade really. You give me Jack's pants back; I'll give you these."

"Pass them through the door and let me take a look at them."

Elvira handed Elizabeth the pants; she quickly shut and locked the door in the Vampiress' face. Liz then turned to Autolycus and held the pants out. She examined them carefully, imagining first what they would look like on her beloved and then how they would look on Will. A slow grin tugged at her mouth. "Mmm!" she announced at last. "Got any more of these?"

"I'm not wearing those things!" Toly told her. "Jareth's the only man I know who can carry that off! I doubt Will will wear them."

"Ah, you're just too modest!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "But you're right." She frowned. "Will's even more modest than you are."

"Just tell him you don't know what Jack did with the other pants and that these are all you can find," Elvira advised through the door. "The only other one you could get clothes from, especially on short notice like this, is Autolycus, and his simply wouldn't fit him."

"Do you think he'd buy it?"

"It depends. Can you carry off a lie?"

"Of course I can carry off a lie! I'm a Pirate!"

"And a very good one, at that!" Toly complimented her. "The only way you're going to get those pants on Will is if they're the only pair you carry in there, and then you're going to have to drag him out of there."

Elizabeth had flashed Autolycus a brilliant smile when he'd declared her to be a very good Pirate, but now she fell serious again. "Actually, I don't really think that's going to be a problem. I thought I was going to have to drag him originally; that's why I went to check on him. He believes he's got to go to the meeting to stay on the crew, and he's determined to stay on the crew so that he can at least be close to Jack even if he can't make him happy. However, I think I may have fixed that problem, too . . . At least I hope I did . . . " Realizing what she'd said, Elizabeth exclaimed, "And don't either of you dare repeat that to anybody!"

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Toly assured her with a wink, "if I ever repeat it. You know what the meeting's about, though? Trying to work problems out?"

"_I_ know," Elizabeth assured him, "but that doesn't mean Will needs to know. Elvira?" She looked pointedly at the Vampiress as she opened the door and Autolycus sat his sword back down.

"You have my word. Besides, I want to see the boys back together as much as you do, girl! I've been working on Jack practically all morning! Wait till you see him again; you won't recognize him!" She giggled, wrinkled her nose, and winked.

"I hope that's good," Liz mused doubtfully.

"It's better than good. It's great!" Elvira grinned. "Now how about those clothes?"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Hallway**

This was the last door Wolverine had on his end of the hall. He knew who was behind the door, and he really didn't want to knock on it. He had seen her earlier and known that she was in a rage. He had no choice. If he didn't tell her and get her to the meeting, then 'Ro would be mad at him. He couldn't win for losing. Damn, damn, damn! he muttered silently as he knocked on the door. "There's a meetin' in fifteen minutes downstairs, Kat. Ya need ta be there."

"I di nae need tae be any damn where, Wolverine," Kat snapped back. "Now gi the fuck away an' leave me be!"

"Can't do that. 'Ro'll have my head if I don't bring ya. If ya won't come peaceful like, I have ta tell her. But I think ya two almost had a fight already today, didn't ya?"

"Aye, yer wee bitch 'tis screwed in the head! Ye can gi back tae her an' tell her I tol' the whole bleedin' lot o' ye tae get fucked an' that I'll burn whoe'er thinks they're bastard or bitch enough tae take me tae th' damn meetin'!"

"No problem," Wolverine told her. He figured he'd let the two women fight it out. He'd had enough fighting for one day. Without another word, he headed back down to the kitchen, where he'd last seen 'Ro.

* * *

As she raised her fist to knock upon the closed door, her mind flashed back to the images of the women within. Both were beautiful, but it was the latest one whose image had been haunting her mind while she had been calling others to the meeting. It might have been her imagination, but she couldn't help thinking that Tessa had been admiring her just as she had her.

Her fist still raised to knock, Rachel hesitated again. Tessa was beautiful, but Kitty needed her . . . needed her but didn't want her. Surely it couldn't hurt to entertain ideas of an affair with Tessa, an affair that might at least help to dull the pain in her heart? Her fist fell softly against the wood of the door.

Tessa almost ran to the door. She couldn't wait to see Ray another time!

Janeesa got slowly from her place on the floor and trailed behind her sister. She wondered if she could get closer to her Golden Angel without him knowing it. If he said one word about his music instrument, she knew right where it was and she could tell him. For now, it was her secret. She hid a smile behind her hand as she slipped closer to her sister.

Tessa snatched the door open. "Hi," she said with a smile. She didn't know why she was being so bold. Usually, she was very bashful, but Ray just brought that out in her.

Rachel found Tessa's smile to be instanteously infectious and returned her grin. "Hey. It's almost time." Her eyes again travelled the long length of Tessa's body, falling, at last, upon her legs. Most admirers would have had their eyes returned to the lovely brunette's ample busom, but Ray's green eyes lingered on her legs. She wondered what she looked like with a tail, and then a thought crossed her mind that gave her grin a wry twist. How would a human go about doing it with a mermaid? Was it possible to do it when they were in their tailed form, or would they have to have two legs in order to mate properly? There had to be a way . . .

Tessa blushed as Ray's eyes swept her body. She wondered what was going through the redhead's mind but wasn't about to ask. She glanced at Janeesa nervously, but Janeesa seemed to be in her own world. She reached out and grasped her sister's hand. "Time for the meeting, dear; let's go down." She pushed the door to behind her and then, giving Ray another smile, said, "Lead on, please."

Rachel took the lead without hesitation and used her best walk as she led the way. Her hips swayed from side to side, and her head held high but not too proudly. She knew she was poetry in motion. She was proud, confident, but not overly so, she assured herself, and she wanted Tessa to know that. She wondered if she could trust Janeesa enough to get away with questioning her about her sister.

Tessa followed behind, watching every movement of Ray's. Her walk was so graceful and exuded confidence and power. She wondered if she was that good in bed and what it would be like to sleep with a human. Only Janeesa had been interested in humans for as long as Tessa could remember. Not once had she even been curious, but now she wanted to know all about them: how they walked, which Ray was doing a very fine job of, she thought, her eyes not missing a single movement, and even how they slept. She was determined to find out if a mermaid and a human could make it as soon as possible.

First, they had this silly meeting to go to. She figured since Janeesa and she were outsiders, they really didn't need to and would probably be asked to leave the minute they got there, but every second she spent in Ray's presence counted. What was it about this one, strange, red-haired girl that made her heart do flip-flops every time she saw her?

* * *

Cole knocked on the door yet again. His innumerable knocks had not done any good. He knew Smee was in there and that he had to come down for the meeting, but the man simply refused to answer. At last, Cole shimmered into the room and had to hold his nose at the stench. "Smee, why are you abed? Have you fouled yourself, man? Are you sick?" Cole peered anxiously at him but did not approach the bed.

Smee's red eyes flew open at the unexpected sound. "What're you doing in here?!" he demanded. "Get out! Get Out! GET OUT!" He threw a pillow at him but was careful not to make it the one beneath his head.

"I will not get out of the room! I have been sent to fetch you, and fetch you, I will, but not until you have changed your filthy garments! You can not be seen in public like that! Every one must attend the meeting! We do not have time for you to get a bath, but at least you can change your clothes!" Cole dodged the pillow and let it hit the wall.

"I'll do no such thing! What makes you think you can command me as though you're my C-C-C-C-C-Captain?!" Even saying the word brought a great swell of pain to Smee's heart, and tears ran down his face yet again. Every time he thought he was cried out, he discovered he still had more to cry.

"Vang needs your presence downstairs. After all, you are his partner. I will not allow you to stay up here when you need to be down there. If I have to, I will drag you out, but I would rather you come calmly along so as not to draw attention to yourself." He walked across the room to the closet and opened the door. Grabbing the first set of clothes he saw, he pulled them out. "Put this on, and hurry, man! We don't want to be late!"

"I'm not changing my clothes, and I'm not leaving this room! I'm doing all for Vang that I'll do!"

"What do you mean you've done all for Vang that you will do? Until the test results are in, man, you need to do everything you can! Your fate is the same as his; you hang on each other. Don't make me have to get you out of this bed; I can, and will, do it!"

Smee folded his arms across his flabby chest. "That's the only way you're getting me out of this bed! Who do you think you are to come in this room and make such demands?!"

Reaching out his hand, Cole snatched the cover off of Smee. "One way or the other, little man, you're gonna get up. You're gonna get dressed or I'm gonna dress you myself. You will go to the meeting. I don't care if you sit anywhere near James Hook or not. You can stand on your head, for all I care, but you _will_ go to the meeting!"

Smee glared at the stranger who he vaguely recognized as one of Jack Sparrow's men. "Do whatever the Hell you want to me; you can put me in no worser Hell than I already am! But I'm not leaving this room!"

* * *

**Brendan's Bathroom**

He drove shaky hands through his dark curls and bent his head back underneath the fountain of pouring water. He had to stop crying, he told himself sternly yet again. He had to stop crying. Elizabeth would be back soon. He had to stop crying!

Yet no words of wisdom seemed to do him any good. He could no more stop the tears that raced down his face than he could quell the pain in his heart, or a hurricane for that matter, or forget that he was soon going to have to face him. Elizabeth had given him hope, but now alone again, Will could not help wondering. He had already failed Jack greatly. What if his love refused him a third chance? What if a . . . blow job, as Elizabeth called it, would not satisfy his needs? What if he still failed him? Hell, what if his mouth began to refuse to work as stubbornly as the pathetic thing that hung limply between his legs did?! What could he possibly do then?!

Ever since the first moment Will had met Jack, he'd wanted nothing more than to be in his presence. First it had been to fight him, but not too long after that and almost ever since up to about a month ago, it had been to ravish him. Now he wanted to be nowhere near him. It wasn't that he no longer wanted to ravish him, taste of his sweet, rum-tainted lips, drown in the ecatsy their loving union created . . . If only things could have been that simple!

He still ached to hold Jack. His fingers burned to caress the Pirate whose handsome visage haunted his every moment, regardless of whether he was awake or dreaming! His mouth still thirsted for the Pirate Captain's who had first captured him all that time ago in the smithy . . .

Aye, he still wanted Jack, still needed Jack, still _loved_ Jack so intensely that his need to be with him was a physical pain akin to an enoromous fist clenching tightly around his heart! It had been slowly increasing its death grip on him ever since the day they'd parted, and Will knew it would be the death of him yet if he could not somehow find a way to earn Jack's forgiveness and be with his love again!

But how could Jack possibly forgive him? How could they get back to what they had been and escape from where they were now? How could Jack possibly forgive the great failure that he had become? He had failed his beloved Jack, the one person he'd most never wanted to fail, in the one way he never would have dreamed of . . .

The blacksmith's muscular shoulders rolled with the heavy sighs he heaved, and his dark eyes fell to look down upon the thing that had let him down so greatly and, in so doing, had caused him to fail his love so grievously. There it hung, limp and oh so lifeless, between his legs. "Maybe I should just be done with it all and cut you off?" he murmured. "It's not like you're any good any more . . . "

A sudden knock on the bathroom door startled Will out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You're not done yet?"

"Brendan, I told you to go on to the meeting without me!"

"You know I can't do that, Will; some one's got to be there to keep me away from Prue!"

"I'd be right along, and Eddie would be with you in the mean time."

"It's not the same, and you know it!"

"Will," Elizabeth called as she entered the bedroom, "are you done yet?"

"No, I'm not done yet!"

"Well, hurry up, will you? I've got your clothes, and the meeting's going to start soon! We have to get down there!"

"You could go ahead without me!"

She tossed the clothes on to the bed and turned to the door with her hands on her hips and a stern expression upon her face. "And leave you here to return to your bed and miss the meeting, or worse? Absolutely not! I don't know what's been passing through that head of yours during the short time I was gone, William Turner, but I have not and will not go back on my word! I am going to see you and Jack reunited! You _can_ make him happy; I've already told you how!"

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"It will! I even have a few . . . " She glanced in shy embarrassement at Brendan, who quickly looked away and hummed, pretending not to hear her. " . . . special techniques I can tell you to amplify the sensations. You _can_ please him, Will, and besides, just to be with you again will make him so happy!"

"What if he doesn't want to look at me again?"

"But he does!"

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Damn it, Will! Just get finished getting ready or, by Gods, I'll come in there and scrub you my own self!"

At that warning, Will fell silent and rushed through the remainder of his bath. Elizabeth was upon the door by the time he turned the water off. "Can you pass me the clothes through the door?"

Elizabeth smiled. "That's more like it!" As she slipped the clothes inside, careful not to open the door too wide to reveal Will's naked body, she called, "And don't even complain about the pants! I don't want to hear it! It's not _my_ fault they were all that was left, and it's not like you can wear Brendan's or Toly's!"

Will's mouth fell open when he looked at the black leather pants.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Chong sat stiffly in a chair in the family room, his foot tapping the floor. He made no indication when Hansel entered the room with Derek draped all over him. What was wrong with the boy? He couldn't make up his mind! Chong thought. Maybe . . .

There is no need of beating yourself up. You just have to do without him. He has made his decision. I will not share him! he told himself. However, just one look into Hansel's blue eyes made him change all that as he saw such sadness and heartbreak therein that he could not bare it.

It's against everything I believe, Chong reminded himself, but his heart would not let his reasoning side win out. He could not stand the thought of the man he loved being in such pain! He did not stand up as he refused to give in to the point of crawling over to Hansel and Derek with his tail tucked between his legs, but he did lift his hand out toward Hansel.

Maybe he could . . . ? No, he could not! He must not! SHUT UP! Chong roared at himself. I will do what is best for Hansel! I love him! He raised his hand the rest of the way to Hansel, hoping that Hansel would take it and sit beside him, even if Derek, too, was there.

One day, I will get rid of you, you chou ba guai yanse lang! he thought, glaring at Derek with such fierce intensity that one might even think he thought his glare alone could make him disappear. Wo xi wang ni man man si, dan kuai dian xia di yu!

The smooth sensation of Hansel's hand sliding into his shattered Chong's dark thoughts of condemning Derek to Hell. He looked up, and his eyes met Hansel's. He melted at the smile on his love's face and in his eyes, that were now truly dancing. Though every part of his being wanted to scream at Derek to get his paws off of Hansel, he could not help smiling brightly in return as he pulled Hansel down to sit beside him. Only some one who really knew Chong, as Hansel did, would know he was plotting revenge.

Hansel's heart had nearly leapt out of his body, he had been so thrilled when Chong had actually reached out for him. He had hurried along, pulling Derek with him, and taking Chong's hand with a true smile that even reached his now-sparkling, blue eyes. He had kissed Chong's hand before sitting down next to him, but no sooner than he sat down than he found himself presented with Derek's hand in front of his mouth. He immediately kissed it, as well.

He knew there was more trouble ahead, but he refused to dwell on it or fear it. For now, he would enjoy both the men he loved as much as they would allow him to do, and he would grant them both as much pleasure as he could. He reached over, kissed Chong's cheek and then his ear lobe, and whispered into his ear, "I know you don't understand, my sweet, Chinese otter, but I love you! I'll find a way to prove it to you."

Then he leaned over and kissed first Derek's cheek and then his ear lobe. "I also love you, my dear darling, and thank you for understanding. I'll find a way to prove to you that you mean as much to me as you always have and that you are my world." Just as Chong is, he thought, squeezing both of their hands.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

"Kathleen O'Hara refuses ta come down," Wolverine announced, looking at Ororo and wondering how angrily she would react. "In fact, little darlin', I think she's packin' ta leave."

"Well, that's quite lovely, isn't it?" Ororo was already rather ticked for first she'd been unable to find Dawson and then she'd looked in upon those gathering for the meeting and seen that her plan to help Chong certainly had not worked. He had Hansel now, true enough, but Derek was attached to Hansel's other side! She walked the few paces it was to the family room and stuck her head in again. "Ace, Kitten, Delvira, I'd like to see the three of you now, please."

No sooner than Ororo had withdrawn from the room than she poked her head in a third time. This time, she smiled. "Ah, Dawson, I see you've joined our little gathering. I'd like to see you, as well."

Full of curiosity, Dawson followed 'Ro into the kitchen. Ace was hot on his heels. Delvira followed Ace, and Kitty trailed behind, muttering to herself as to how many times she had to remind Ororo that Kitty, or even Katheryne, was her name but not _Kitten_. For piracy's sake, she was a grown woman and a Captain to boot, even if she didn't have a ship at the moment!

Ororo turned immediately to face the small gathering. "Dawson, take this key," she said, pressing a key into his hand, "and go up to Jack's bedroom. You'll see what you're there to collect once you see his bed." She smiled. "I know you'll want it, but be careful. It's a . . . rather dangerous package to collect."

"Faith?" Dawson asked, scarcely believing that 'Ro was handing her up to him like that. "How'd you manage to capture her?"

"It was not I, my dear boy, but others of the family and another friend, or so I've heard. Goddess speed, and good luck."

Dawson was out of the kitchen like a shot.

* * *

**The Hallway**

Janeesa had been walking quietly, lagging behind a bit, but now that they were almost reaching the family room, she was attempting to go forward faster. She didn't know which one to sit closest to: the Golden Angel or the Golden God. She was pulled to both of them and wished that she could put them close to each other so that she could be the cheese between them.

Janeesa's bubbling thoughts hit Rachel unexpectedly, and she let out a low whistle and shook her head slightly. She grinned, though, as she thought the woman had good taste, even if she was looking at men. She could have chosen a lot worse. She slowed up just a bit so that she could walk beside Janeesa and whispered softly to her, "Word of advice, girlfriend. There're other telepaths here. Your thoughts are safe with me, but if you get some odd looks, you might want to be wary."

Janeesa's blue eyes grew larger as she looked at Ray. "You're not supposed to read my mind! Why'd you do that? I didn't allow you!"

Rachel had not expected the girl's accusations, but she plastered a calming smile over her face. "I wasn't trying to read your mind, sweetie. You're so excited about those two males that I couldn't help overhearing. Your shields really aren't that good, but I honestly wasn't trying to read your mind." And if I had been, she thought to herself, it dang sure wouldn't have been about men! She would have loved to have known about Tessa, though.

"You don't understand," Janeesa told her. "No one's ever been able to read my mind, unless I allowed it. You must be really strong. I'm glad you're my friend; we can talk without any one knowing we're talking. I always wanted a secret friend I could do that with." She gave Ray's arm a gentle squeeze. Now why don't you go ahead and ask me those questions you're just dying to ask?

Rachel looked at Janeesa in surprise but barely missed a half-step while walking. "Xavier always did say I was one of the most powerful telepaths he's ever come across; I take after my Mother in that way." Am I that obvious?

Not really, but I will tell you that Tessa's extremely interested in you. She's never had a human before; in fact, you're the first human she's ever shown interest in.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow, and then a slow, true smile covered her face. Perhaps she could get something blossoming with Tessa. She really could use a very special friend right now. Well, she thought back to Janeesa, I've never had a mermaid before either. Thanks for the info. She winked at her, still without saying a word aloud.

* * *

**Smee's Bedroom**

Cole pulled Smee out of the bed and stripped his clothes off. "Put those on," he told him as he indicated the ones he had tossed onto the chair that was by the bed. "I'm going to count to ten, and if you don't start dressing, I'm going to dress you. Like I said, you're going to the meeting. One, two . . . " Cole did not make another move on the man, but he was getting ready to as he approached the final number. He'd do what he'd have to to get the little man out of there. He was told to make sure every one came, and come they would rather they wanted to or not.

The very moment the stranger released him, Smee jumped back in the bed. He left his massive rear end pointed upwards, and his hand slipped underneath his pillow to close around the butt of the pistol he'd kept hiding there the entire while he'd been locked inside what he'd thought was the safe haven of this room. He didn't know who or what this man was to be able to get in this room when he'd so carefully barricaded it and to be able to manhandle him like he just had, but he refused to be taken to the meeting or to ever face James and his lies again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Smee," Cole told him. "I know what you're reaching for, and the minute you come up with it, I'm gonna shoot it out of your hand. I can see that you're not going to get dressed on your own. I'm going to have to do it for you, so stand up here like a man or I'm going to shoot you."

"You wanna shoot me, go ahead, but I'm not going to that meeting! You can shoot me! You can beat me! You can do whatever you want to me, but the only thing of me you'll take to that damn meeting is my corpse! And just to remind you: if I die, Vang dies." He wasn't scared of being shot, Smee realized. Perhaps the gun would not harm him? It could him, but if he died, Vang died. What if he shot off a limb, he wondered, or threatened to do so? Would that get the damn thing to leave him to his misery? He kept a tight grip on the gun.

Cole let go with a energy ball and hit Smee on the butt. "Off the bed, I said, and into your pants!" He kept hitting him with very tiny, small, sparkly energy balls.

With each energy ball, Smee yelled. His yells carried throughout the house, but still he did not budge.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

"Now, for the three of you," Ororo continued, "we have a situation. We have one who refuses to come to the meeting, but it gets worse. Delvira, can you quickly put spells upon a room to lock inside what is inside without being in the room itself?"

"Yes," Delvira answered her with a nod, "but why?"

Ororo's eyes moved to Ace. She nodded. "Yes, it's Kathleen. She . . . She plans on leaving, permanently, from what I understand. The plan is this: Katheryne, if you will, phase Ace into the room; then, as soon as she's out, Delvira, you put the spells up. Can this be done?"

Ace sat as though he was in a stupor. How could things have gone so wrong that his beloved Kat no longer wanted him around? "I don't know what I did wrong, 'Ro! I checked back through; I didn't see a damn thing! Captain said I didn't do anything, but yet Kat's leaving! I can't take it! Why's she doing this to me?!" he cried out from the pain he felt in his heart. "What could she have had in a test that could make her hate me so much?! It won't do any good to phase me in there; all she'll do is throw fireballs at me! She doesn't want me!"

"Ace," Ororo spoke gently as she laid a reassuring hand upon his thin shoulder and looked into his despairing eyes, "if she wanted to burn you to a crisp, you'd be ashes by now."

"But she doesn't want me any more! I'll die without her, yet she doesn't want me! I'm defeated before I ever start! But I'm willing to go and try."

"At the very least," Ororo tried to assure him, "this should give you your answers."

"Take me, Kitty; I'll do my best to stop her."

"I'll have one of our telepaths keep an ear open for you, Ace, so if you get to the point that you can not handle her, though I doubt that shall be the case, do not hesitate to call for help. Help, I promise, will come." She watched as they left and wished them the best of luck.

* * *

**The Hallway**

As Rachel turned her gaze back to the pathway that lay ahead of them, her smile haltered and her heart skipped a beat for there, up ahead, was Kitty. She breathed a quiet, shaky sigh that she hoped no one else heard, and as their parties drew closer, Rachel realized that Kitty didn't look happy at all. What was she doing with Ace? "Kitty," Ray called, "what's up? Where are you guys going? The meeting's about to start."

"I didn't want to go to the blasted meeting any way," Kitty told her, "but we've got a pissed off pyrokinetic to deal with."

Janeesa looked, startled, at Kitty. "Who's having a problem with a pyro . . . what?" she asked innocently. She wondered what that big word meant. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Basically, it's somebody that shoots fire," Rachel murmured to the merwomen. Aloud, she asked, "Can we help, and what's wrong with Kat, any way?" She figured that was the only reason why Ace would be involved.

"Ray, half the house is in crisis," Kitty answered as though she was overlooking the obvious, "but we've got it under control. Thanks." She smiled at Rachel and Janeesa, but her smile didn't meet her troubled eyes. "Come on, gang; let's do this." She walked around the others, and as she continued leading the way, called to Delvira, "You got everything you need to work those spells with? We don't need her coming out of that room once she's supposed to be locked up."

Delvira knew Kitty was pissed, and she knew that it had nothing to do with Kat, Rachel, Janeesa, herself, or even Ororo calling her Kitten. She smiled calmly at the girl. "I assure you, Captain Pryde, that I am more than adept at fulfilling my part of the plan once we reach our destination. Now I suggest we hush or else she's liable to hear us coming."

Ace walked on tippy-toes. He had smiled at all three of the ladies they had encountered in the hall but had not spoken a word. He prayed that this would work and that Kitty would get him in the room with Kat, even if she fireballed him when he got in there. She couldn't leave him; he loved her too much!

He had to find out what scum of the earth had upset his lovely Kat and fix the problem. Thank the Goddess it wasn't him, but he just couldn't figure out who it was. When he did find out who it was, he'd make them apologize! He couldn't wait to see Kat's eyes light up again in happiness and not anger. They reached her room, and he waited for Delvira to work her magic.

* * *

**Jareth's Bedroom**

Jareth was still staring in the mirror at himself in between glancing at a nearby pistol when the knock came on the door. He knew he'd have to get dressed and go to the meeting soon, or they'd come after him again. These people never gave up! They kept coming and coming until they finally got you!

"Aw, Hell, why put on clothes?" he questioned his reflection. "I'll just turn into an owl. I'll swoop down amongst them and fly up high and perch. That way, Delvira can't get her paws on me. That will be the only thing she has on her mind: capturing me." He padded over to the door, opened it, changed, and flew away without a backward glance.

He circled around their heads when he reached the family room. He finally came to rest on the chandelier, gazed down at them, and waited for the meeting to start. He did not see his beloved, Delvira, and wondered where she had gone off to.

* * *

**The Hallway**

Rachel watched Kitty's retreating back and then gave herself a forcible shake. She turned and smiled at Tessa and Janeesa. "Come on; the family room's just around the corner here." She walked to the entry way and then stood there, her arms ushering them gracefully inside.

Knowing her eyes would betray her feelings, Rachel turned her head to look inside the room. She spotted Lockheed first and smiled sadly at the sight of the small, purple dragon stretched out over two seats. He had actually dozed off, probably for the first time in days, and that was why he had not sensed Kitty's movements.

She knew, too, why he had saved two seats. The other wasn't for Kurt, though the blasted Priest would have liked to have thought so; it was for her. Lockheed knew that, unlike most men, she would never try to brush him off or send him out of Kitty's heart, arms, or even her bed. She sighed deeply; unfortunately, for the both of them, it would never happen for Kitty was determined to get stuck with a male who was unworthy of her and would only let her down in the long run.

Rachel's eyes then sought out the two men she knew Janeesa would look for. Trent was sitting between his sister and Carlos. Her head jerked back a little at the sight of the men, and she studied them again. Andrew was lost in whispered conversation with Trina, their heads nestled close together, as they indulged some secret fantasy, or so Ray thought, but Trent and Carlos were a far cry different. They sat with their arms folded, their eyes pointed determinedly at the front of the room, and frustrated expressions on their faces. At first, their legs were even pointed in opposite directions until Carlos shifted his position so that his legs swung toward Trent. It was almost, she thought, as though they were lovers who had just had a quarrel, but she knew that was impossible. Carlos loved Trina, who he could never have, and Trent . . . Trent just needed to get a good sniff of Janeesa.

Unlike Trent, the man Janeesa thought of as a Golden God -- Rachel chuckled silently at the ridiculous notion -- sat alone. He had clearly cleaned up after the battle for his appearance was impeccable again. His shirt was thrown against the back of the chair, and Ray knew Janeesa would probably get a thrill looking at his bare chest and glistening muscles. The man was solely intent upon sharpening his sword, however. With a grin, Rachel sought to get a glimpse of Janeesa's face for when she spotted her interests.

Janeesa's quick eyes went to Carlos and Trent. They were just too close together for her to ever get a word in edge wise, even long enough for her to let them know where the music instrument was. She got a weird feeling every time she looked at the two of them together. Something was going on there. She wasn't sure what, but she wasn't going to intervene.

Her eyes then darted around the room until they located her Golden God, and she started heading in his direction. She sat down about three seats away from him. The chairs were set in a circle so that no one could sit behind any one. She looked at the front of the room where she presumed the Captain usually stood, but he was not there. Where's the Captain? she asked Ray. He should be here by now. Isn't the meeting about to start?

He'll be here, Ray thought assuringly back to Janeesa. This meeting's too important to miss for him and for most of those in the room. There's been a lot of Hell raising that you two probably aren't aware of. She had not followed Janeesa and was instead heading toward Lockheed, whose snores were now beginning to grow in volume.

"Is he yours?" Tessa asked, falling into step beside Rachel. She would have liked to have ran forward and scratched the dragon behind the ears. She had often seen sea dragons playing in their ocean but had never gotten close enough to touch one.

"No, he's . . . " Thinking better of what she'd been about to say, Rachel cleared her throat. "He's a friend." She knelt before the chairs when she reached Lockheed and ran a hand softly down his scaly back. He peeped one eye open, yawned slowly, his long tongue lolling out, and then suddenly sat up at attention. Ray shook her head and whispered to him, "It's okay. She's taking care of business, but she'll be back. Why don't you come sit with us in the mean time?"

Lockheed looked toward the closed door of the kitchen and then at the exit to the hallway. He should go after Kitty, he thought, but maybe if he stayed with Rachel, she'd still sit with her when she got back. "Coo," he granted his permission and flew up to perch on Rachel's shoulder as she straightened.

* * *

**Smee's Bedroom**

Cole was very perturbed. He didn't know what to do; his plan wasn't working the way he wanted it to! Grabbing the suit of clothes in one hand and touching Smee with the other, he shimmered them both to the living room. Dropping a naked Smee in the midst of the family room so that everybody could see and letting the fresh clothes fall beside him, he quickly shimmered out.

Connor's mouth flew open. "DAD, PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON, _SHITT_!" He had jumped to his feet when Cole had shown up with Smee and was trying desperately to block the view of his father from the rest of the people in the room.

Frederic raced over and gave him some more coverage. "Dad, get your clothes on! What are you doing down here _naked_?!"

Zora ran as swiftly as the boys to Smee's side with Vang loping close behind her. She whirled around, facing the room with a snarl and green eyes that were even wilder than usual. "I'll rip out the eyes of any of you who look at the poor man!" she warned.

"_Euuw!!_ Gods, like any one wanted to see _that_ in the first place!" Cordelia exclaimed with a shudder. "I'm _never_ going to get that image out of my head!" She buried her face in Angel's shoulder and shuddered again in revulsion.

"Si! Get that thing covered up before I cut it off!" Roxanne exclaimed. She placed a comforting hand on Theodora's shoulder.

"I'm with them!" Trina exclaimed from between Trent, who was beet red, and Andrew, who looked only slightly less embarrassed. "Nobody wanted to see that thing in the first place!"

"_It wasn't my fault!_" Smee wailed. "_That damn, conivving bastard didn't leave me a choice!_"

"Well, you have one now," Vang's deep voice informed him. "Get _dressed_ already, man! And what's . . . " Vang's question stopped in his throat, and his tail slashed the air as he gazed intently at the pistol Smee's shaking hand still clutched.

James thought it best not to get too close to the crowd of their family. He didn't want to give Smee more problems. He couldn't see what was going on, but Vang seemed to be disturbed about something. He wanted to yell across the room, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON NOW?!", but didn't dare. He watched intently, hoping that Smee would get to his feet and put his clothes on.

Frederic looked back to see what was taking his daddy so long to put his clothes on and saw the gun. "Now I wonder how that got here?" he asked the room in general as he reached down, took the gun out of his father's hand, and slipped it into his pocket. He wondered how his dad had gotten the gun in the first place. He didn't dare contemplate what his father might have been trying to do with it.

James saw Frederic pocket the gun and sighed with relief. Even across the room, he could tell that it was one of his old guns. He didn't dare let his mind go where Smee might have been going with the gun but breathed a sigh of relief because Frederic had got it.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Jack's Bedroom**

Dawson took the stairs two at a time and raced to the Captain's room. He encountered no one on the way, but when he went in the room, he saw Teak and Trely sitting, waiting, holding each other, trembling, and looking as though they were lost without a friend in a world that was coming to an end; Clyde, who was keeping watch over them; and, miracle of miracles, his beloved Faith chained to the bed and his for the taking! He approached the bed as carefully and quietly as he possibly could. Still moving with as much careful silence as he possibly could, he removed one handcuff from the bed railing and hooked it to his own arm. He then unchained Faith the rest of the way, still expecting her to explode at any second.

Trely, who was watching the young boy's maneuvers with the girl called Faith through big eyes, called out, "Faith knock Faith out."

"Faith knocked her own self out?" Dawson questioned in disbelief. "Why'd she do that?"

"Hit big board hard."

"Are you two okay?" Dawson queried. "Go downstairs to the big room. We're having a meeting."

"Teak and Trely wait on Master Ace. Where Master Ace?"

"About to be in the meeting room," Dawson reassured them. "Give us a break for now, and we'll be in the room shortly. I have to take care of Faith."

Nodding obediently, Trely took Teak's hand and began to lead him out of the room. "Clyde come too."

Clyde got up and followed along behind, never letting the two out of his sight. If he lost track of them, Ace would kill him! He wondered if Ace had managed to get any closer to Kat yet.

Dawson pulled Faith up into his arms and carried her downstairs to the meeting. He did not wake her up. He expected her to wake up at any moment, however, so he was prepared for her sudden attack, if, and when, it came.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Cole reappeared beside Piper. He sat down beside her. "I'm glad that's over with," he told her. "That awful, little man wouldn't help in any way! He left me with very little choice. He had to come to the meeting, though! I had to drop him in the middle of all those people in there! He just wouldn't put any clothes on!" Piper blushed seventeen shades of red and Phoebe and Paige started giggling like mad. Cole decided it would be best to change the subject. "Can I do anything to help you?"

Swallowing her embarrassment and glaring at her little sisters, Piper placed her hand over Cole's and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I know it was hard on you, darling," she spoke soothingly even while trying to get the image his words had painted in her head out and make her face color return to normal, "but some one had to get Smee in there. His is one of the most dire problems."

Ororo nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Cole's shoulder. "You did well, Cole, as best you could given the circumstances." She wondered why he had not called her but did not ask as she could tell what had happened had taken a toll upon the poor man.

As Ororo headed over to the door to look for a telepath, Piper surveyed the situation. "I think we have everything here well under way. Why don't you just rest for a moment, love?" Blue was steadily reheating the food while Crys and Lorne made the drinks. She had just finished gathering the plates, silverware, and napkins they'd need and had a moment or two free. She slipped behind Cole and began to rub his tense shoulders.

At her touch, all his tenseness went away. "I just feel so limited sometimes!" he confided in Piper in a quiet but emotional whisper. "I can only throw energy balls and shimmer. If only I had a magic where I could make people do things I wanted them to do! I could have forced him to dress his own self in the room before hand-delivering him downstairs. I only hope he had enough sense to put his clothes on when he got down there." He lifted her palm to his mouth and kissed it gently.

A delightful shiver swept through her at his gentle kiss; her other hand continued to rub his shoulder. "I imagine we would have heard more yelling if he hadn't," she told him, "especially with Roxanne being in there." She shook her head as she thought of the angry Latina. The woman carried more baggage and hatred than possibly even Faith.

Ororo had barely began to study the room when she noted that Smee, now dressed in a striped shirt and baggy shorts, was slipping toward the door. She stepped out of the kitchen, shut the door behind her, and promptly whipped up a few winds. "Smee," she told him, "you will remain here for this meeting, one way or another." Smee kicked and swung at empty air as the winds carried him over the heads of many and dropped him into an empty chair beside James. "Now you may stay there of your own free will or otherwise, but you will stay there."

James looked over at Smee and then adverted his eyes. He didn't want to make him feel self conscious. He was glad that others were taking an interest in their problem. Maybe they could come to a solution? In the mean time, he had to hold down the fort, keep his constitution up, he kept telling himself, and not let Smee know how upset he was by his sudden, naked appearance. James had tried everything he knew to try and still had not been able to get in the room. He was thankful that Cole had delivered him, despite the fact that he had arrived naked. He wished that he could slip his hand over and touch Smee.

Connor had slipped back to sit beside Zora and hold her hand. He knew that they didn't have a problem and that she no longer had a problem with her father. They were merely there for moral support for Smee and James. He wished he had an answer for them. Maybe a telepath?

He returned part of his attention to feeding the cub he held. They were growing by leaps and bounds but still needed some help or, at least, he and Zora were both eager to grant them as much help as possible. He hated he'd missed out on a month with them, but he was glad that they had missed him. He smiled at the memory of the fuss they'd put up when he had carried Zora into the room. He had yet to show her exactly how much he had missed her, but they had certainly been having a delightful time with _their_ cubs! His grin grew even larger as he thought of the cubs as being their children.

Frederic was also contemplating seeking help from a telepath, but he had no idea of who to ask. Celina's ethics kept her so uptight that Frederic didn't understand how she had ever come to be a Pirate. He knew little of her sister, but Katrina was constantly helping others and did not seem to have as high and mighty ethics as her sibling. There was also Rachel, who didn't seem to be bothered in the least by ethics. She hated males, though, and might well slap his face for his impertinence or worse. Smee's unusual burst of colored language broke off Frederic's thoughts.

Smee was fuming, but Ororo ignored the muttered words of fury, even the uttered oaths he swung her way, and let her eyes encompass the room. She considered each of their best telepaths. Katrina was too tired and needed a chance to rest; even now, Tom held her while she continued to slumber. Celina's empathy may cause her too great distress to keep watch over the happenings between Ace and Kat. "Rachel," Ororo spoke as her blue eyes settled upon the redhead sitting next to two women she didn't recognize, "may I see you for a moment?"

"Sure, 'Roro. I should be back soon," Ray told Tessa only as she knew Janeesa's mind was elsewhere. She headed toward the African woman with Lockheed still perched upon her shoulder.

Now who to set in charge of watching Smee? Ororo wondered. "Angel, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course, 'Ro. What do you need?"

"Keep an eye on our dear Mister Smee over there, and if he moves, call me." She smiled.

"Is that all you want? Shall I not put him back in his seat?" He grinned impishly as he looked over at Smee. He hoped the threat might cause him to stay put.

"You may if you wish, but if you should not want to handle it, call me. He's not to leave that chair."

"No problem. I'm on it." Angel grinned at her, his fangs glistening. "Between Cordelia and me, we'll keep him in there."

"Thank you." Ororo smiled warmly at Angel, who she knew was one of her son's best friends, and slipped back into the kitchen with Rachel. "If you would, Rachel, I'd like you to keep an ear on something for me."

"Anything."

"Kat's really quite upset, and you know how she can be when she's upset." At Ray's nod, 'Ro continued. "Ace has gone to talk to her, with help from Kitten and Delvira, but if things should turn deadly . . . "

Rachel nodded in understanding. "If crap hits the deck, I'll yell. Is that all?"

"For now, my dear, and thanks." Ororo stepped with Rachel back to the meeting room and took note of exactly who had yet to arrive before returning to the kitchen. Rachel and Lockheed retook their seat beside Tessa.

* * *

**The Hallway**

She came to slowly to the rocking of the waves. She opened her eyes and groaned as she was hit with bright light. "Fuck," she muttered. At least, it wasn't a storm for Apollo was still shining far too brightly.

Dawson realized he would be in trouble if Faith figured out what was going on before he could get her to an area where she could sit down, at least. He knew she was going to be pissed. He didn't say anything; he just walked a little faster. He kept talking to himself, Calm yourself, boy. You're almost there.

There's the room! Then he was into the room and heading for where he could see Derek, Hansel, and Chong sitting as though Hansel was the cheese between the bread. If any one could calm Faith down, it would be Hansel if he could only reach them. He hated to rely on the blonde, but he knew he needed help if he wanted to keep Faith without losing a limb.

"Hey, Birdboy, can't ya steer any fuckin' better?" Her eyes opened again as she called out the words, and this time, she could make out the blurry forms of people. "What the fuck?"

From across the room, Hansel's brain slowly came out of his daydream, and he realized that Dawson was carrying Faith toward them. His hands froze on Chong's and Derek's legs, where he had been massaging and stroking their calves in promise of things to come, if they would only let him. "Oh Hell."

Chong, too, saw the coming tidal wave. "Ta ma de!" he agreed.

"Hey," Derek demanded, tired of Chong's Chinese insults that he knew must be terrible yet had no idea whatsoever what they meant, "if you're going to say something, at least have the decency to say it in English so that the people around you can understand you!"

"Derek," Hansel spoke warningly and nudged him.

Derek looked in the direction Hansel indicated. "Oh shit! Don't bring her over here!" he told the blonde boy whose name he thought he remembered to be Dawson but wasn't really sure.

Faith peered downwards and found the floor quite a length away. Then she saw a pair of legs walking underneath her and realized that she was being toted. "What the fuck?!" she demanded, her fists striking the back of her carrier. "Let me down!"

"_Ow, Faith!_" Dawson groaned. "Don't hit me so hard!" He felt as though he had been pole-axed, and his head and back began to throb. "You gave me one Hell of a headache! I'll put you down in just a minute, but you weren't able to walk and we've got a meeting!"

Faith was stunned to hear Dawson's voice but quickly recovered her own voice. "PUT ME DOWN, DAMN IT!" she yelled, swinging her knee into his chest. She had to get away from here! How had she gotten here in the first place? She thought back and remembered Hansel's betrayal. "Fuck you, blondie! I'll rip your damn head off and spit down your fucking throat!"

* * *

Frederic had taken a chair behind his father, Smee. He had been very intently watching him in case he made another move to do something stupid. Gods, how he wished he could wipe those memories from his father and that he and his father, James, could return to the way they had been! He had never seen a happier couple up until that moment, and he knew that his father, James, was as innocent as the day was long, just as he also knew his father, Smee, would never forget it unless . . .

He was intently thinking on what could make his father, Smee, forget when he remembered Ray. She could wipe that memory from his father in seconds flat! Maybe both of them? He'd talk to her as soon as the meeting was over and see what she thought. If she slapped his face, so be it.

He had been surprised to see Rachel come into the room with the two new women. He had spoken to both of the women, but neither had shown any interest in him. He smiled at them even though he thought they might not see him. He definitely did not want to anger Ray when he needed her help so desperately.

His eyes were drawn to the ones now entering the room: Dawson and his wild woman. He felt the blow when she hit him in the back and then again when she got him in the chest. Poor guy! She's going to kill him one day, but what a way to go! He wondered if he should rush forward and give Dawson a hand but sighed with relief when Dawson managed to gain a chair and dump Faith into it.

* * *

Dawson smiled at Faith and braced himself for the impact of her words as he believed she would now let go with as much venom as she could, but no matter what she did, he was not letting her go. She had been gone from his side far too long, and there was no way she was getting away again, not if he could help it!

Chong happened to be the one that Faith was dumped next to. His wild eyes fell upon her, and he backed up hard against Hansel. "You should be over here. If anybody can calm her down, you can!" He was so excited he spoke in Chinese, which made Derek's eyes go even larger.

It also made his face go red with anger. "I told you to speak in English, damn it! What's wrong? The yellow dog can't speak English? I know better than that!"

Chong glared at Derek over Hansel's shoulder. "Qin wode pigu, yang gui zi!"

"Enough, both of you!" Hansel exclaimed. "Now's not the time!" He indicated Faith, who was still yelling at Dawson.

Chong and Derek exchanged a silent look, and both decided to put their problems to the side for the moment. They knew what Faith had already done to Hansel and feared what she might yet do. Still, Chong knew that Hansel was the best one for reasoning with the wildest, meanest, and coldest bitch he'd ever known.

Hansel could feel Derek's protective hand on his shoulder and knew exactly what was going through his love's mind. After all, his face still stung from Faith's earlier blows, but he'd rather be the one she beat than Chong. He got quickly to his feet and swapped places with Chong even as Faith was exclaiming.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN', KID?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YA'VE GOT _ANY_ RIGHT TO BE TOTIN' ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND O' FUCKIN' SACK OF FLOUR?! AN' AS FOR THIS STUPID MEETIN', I ALREADY TOLD WOLVERINE TO GET FUCKED!"

* * *

Another newcomer to the meeting paused in the doorway from the kitchen. He and his love had just finished settling down their children so that they would be entertained during the meeting and not hear the big talk when he had heard Faith hollering. Now he looked over at her with concerned eyes. Like many others, he had been hoping for a reunion between Dawson and her, but whatever the kid had done certainly wasn't the way to win her back.

"Lex?" Clark called from just behind him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Faith," Lex answered in a hushed voice, "and Dawson."

Clark's mind immediately flashed back to how angry Faith had been the night she had slipped, naked, into their room. He had let Lex handle the situation while he'd been in the bathroom, recovering from the sight of Faith's nude body, and from what he'd been able to ascertain, Faith felt she was no longer able to make it with Dawson, had told the kid that she had to use the bathroom, and had slipped from there to their room to try and gain advisement from Lex. Whatever his beloved had told her certainly had not pleased her.

Then there had been the time he had tried to approach her in Tortuga. She had ripped almost the entire tavern apart while throwing everything she could get her hands on at him. He was stronger than most and recovered more quickly than many of the others, but he had still had the bruises for several days thereafter. He had told Lex they were from a fight but never admitted to them having come from Faith. He had thought they had simply come from fighting dinosaurs earlier that day, and Clark had never told him otherwise.

Faith had gotten to her feet as Hansel had slipped into the seat beside her, blocking her from Chong and Derek, and Lex had started forward. She had heard the rattle of a chain as she started to move away from Dawson, and when her eyes had fallen upon the handcuffs, her face had slowly filled with fury. First, she had been unable to believe he would dare be as stupid to chain her, but now, all those who watched the scene unfolding knew she was simply thoroughly pissed. "**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS _THIS_, KID?! YOU'D BETTER HAVE A _DAMN_ GOOD REASON, AND YOU'D BETTER SPIT IT OUT _FAST_!**"

Lex hurried his step with Clark just behind him. Clark could have reached the couple sooner, but he knew Lex would stand a far better chance of talking sense into Faith.

* * *

On another side of the room, another person was getting to her feet. Theodora looked at Roxanne with concern. "¿Qué?" she asked her. "¿Por qué usted llegan a estar implicado en sus asuntos?"

"She was a . . . friend, a long time ago. Any male who thinks he has enough balls to cuff her has to tangle with me!" The last of her words came out with a growl, and she sprang forward. Clark turned to see the Latina running toward them, spotted fur growing over her dark skin, and flew to meet her. He would not allow her to harm Dawson.

Jack walked into the room with Elvira at his side just as crap was beginning to break loose. His eyes looked quickly around. What in the Hell had happened now?! He walked to the center of the room. "If every one would please calm down, including you, Faith, Little Firecracker, we can get to the bottom of this. I can understand why you're angry, but first, you need to let Dawson tell why he did it."

A roar of protest sounded from the Werejaguar, drowning out the other exclamations in the room. Clark caught her wrists as she tried to slash her claws into his face and held firmly to them.

" -- FUCK YA DID TO YASELF! STAY THE FUCK OUT O' THIS, BIRDBOY, OR YOU'LL BE THE NEXT ASS TO GET KICKED ON MY LIST! Kid," Faith growled, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "ya'd better spit it out. I'm not wastin' any more words, an' I _damn_ sure ain't staying chained! Ya got _one second_!"

Dawson looked at her and swallowed hard. "I didn't think you'd be that pissed, Faith!" His voice was high. "You were chained to the bed, so I just chained you to me! I didn't want to lose you! I love you!"

"I try to the best Pirate there ever was, and you said I'd made one yet you run away from me! You don't have to be able to do anything you don't wanna do," he spoke in a much quieter voice, "but you do have to be near me. I don't want to lose you again!" He tried to give her all the love he could with his eyes.

The love Dawson looked at her with pained Faith's heart. She wanted to make him happy. She wanted to be able to love him. But it was impossible, she knew. She was broken, and as if that was not enough to make her unworthy of his love, she might well pull him down into a Hell even deeper and darker than the one he'd known back in Port Royal. Her mouth opened to spit back at him just as Lex came up to them.

"Faith, try to be reasonable," he spoke calmly. "Just think about this a moment. You know the kid loves you and you -- "

"**_Fuck off, Luthor!_**"

"Faith," Hansel tried, getting to his feet behind her with one hand raised in a gesture for her to calm down and hold on a minute and the other behind him, gesturing Chong and Derek to stay still and, more importantly, stay down. "Chong chained me, too. I wasn't happy about it, but it doesn't change the way I feel about him."

"Yeah," Derek muttered, "unfortunately . . . Ya know," he said, glaring over at Chong, "I _never_ would have chained him. He's a free spirit, and free spirits shouldn't be -- "

Derek's words were drowned out by a ferocious growl from Roxanne, who was now in complete Werejaguar form. Clark yelled as the claws on her right foot connected with his groin and sliced straight through his clothes and into his flesh. In the same maneuver, she struck her head hard against his. He released his hold and fell toward the floor.

Will, Brendan, and Elizabeth were frozen in the entrance way to the room. They stared in shock at the scenes unfolding, and their eyes went to Roxanne. Will pulled his pistol and shoved Brendan and Elizabeth behind him as the Werejaguar darted toward Dawson and Lex.

"NO!" The yell thundered out from Rachel, who, seeing what was about to happen, leapt to her feet. Her hands threw out, and Will and Roxanne both fell backwards. Will's bullet blew a hole through the ceiling as Roxanne landed against the far wall of the room.

Jack's eyes went from Will across the room to where Roxanne had been thrown down and then back to Rachel. He had not realized how powerful the woman was. There lay the answer to so many problems if he could just talk to her! He had been in the center of the room, spoken, and no one had reacted to him except for Faith telling him to get fucked.

He knew he looked different. His eyes met Brendan's. How was his brother taking this? Did he recognize him? Then he looked at his Dad, who was sitting, laid back, with his arm thrown over a chair and a big grin on his face.

A quietness of shock fell across the room. Not a word was said except for Lex talking to Clark and trying to care for his fallen love. Then Dawson held the key out to Faith, his eyes never leaving hers. "I am your prisoner, madam," he told her. "Do with me what you will."

* * *

Chong was still glaring angrily at Derek. He wanted to choke the life out of him. He had not realized that he was chaining his beloved's spirit when he had chained Hansel. He had only thought of keeping Hansel with him. Maybe the man was not stupid, after all? His eyes quickly went back to the situation. What would Faith do now? Dawson was a braver man than he, because Dawson had given Faith the key.

Jack wanted to run over and help Will up but didn't dare move. Anything could set the rest of the powder keg off.

Rachel stood in almost the midst of the room, her hands still raised. Her green eyes were darting steadily between Will, who Brendan and Elizabeth were helping back up, to Roxanne, who was already beginning to stir again. She knew that Roxanne's fury was among the last of the things they needed right now and crashed the woman back into the floor.

"¡CUSTED DEJARÁ SU SOLO!" Ray barely had a chance to recognize the Spanish words behind her before hands caught her throat from behind and snatched her backwards over her chair.

Smee's eyes darted around. Every one's attention was focused elsewhere. This was his chance to escape! He ran for the stairs.

Thunder rumbled outside, and Ororo stepped into the room from the kitchen. "By the Goddess! What new nonsense is taking place in this room?! We have called a meeting for the problems to be solved, not to allow them to grow!"

Faith was still staring at Dawson. The look in his eyes made her want to cry, but she refused the weakness. She took the key, but although her hands did not tremble as she moved to unlock the bond, her voice did. "I never asked for a slave." She cursed herself for sounding so close to tears as she slid the key in.

Tessa jumped immediately, followed by Janeesa, on the Spanish woman who was attacking her new friend. "Get off of her! Get your hands off of her throat!" She bit her.

Dawson looked at Faith as he dared to place his hand over her hand that was in the process of unlocking the handcuffs. "Please don't leave me again," he pleaded with her. "I am your willing slave. Even if you unlock me, I will always be your slave, willingly, for as long as there is breath left in my body. You're in my heart, in my soul. If you leave me, I will die." He didn't stop his tears, but his eyes never left hers.

Jack didn't know which way to go, who to help to fight. He did try to stop Smee for James, though. He ran straight into the big, fat fellow and bounced off, falling hard on his butt. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS POSSESSING YOU PEOPLE?! MOM, DO SOMETHING!" he called from where he'd fallen on the floor.

Wolf was thankful he was in the wall. What kind of Hell had possessed his people, his family?! They were going nuts; they were crazy! Women on the floor fighting, clawing, chewing each other! The Captain was in the floor; he looked like he could not ever move again! What could he do to help?!

Where was his beloved Elvira? Was she okay? Then he made eye contact with the most beautiful woman in the world, and his heartbeat quickened but he dared not go out of the wall. How could Jack help him when he could not even help himself?!

The grin had disappeared from Wolverine's face. He didn't know which way to go, either! Should he pull Jack off of the floor, or was he safer there than he would be standing? Should he knock the woman out again as Ray was no longer able to help? Should he fly into the bitch who had Rachel by the throat as the mermaids didn't seem to be getting anywhere and probably couldn't fight to save their own lives, let alone Rachel's? His mind was made up rather swiftly as Roxanne stirred to life and headed in the direction of Dawson and Faith again. He leaped forward and met her before her claw could meet Dawson, and they began to fight.

**_Damn!!!_** Jack thought. All this because of a _haircut_?! No one was listening to him! _What the Hell?!_ Maybe I should get on a chair?! He looked wildly around for a chair but couldn't find one close enough to where he was to get it. He prayed that his mother could do something to dissolve the conflict before complete madness had taken every one over.

When Smee had sensed some one coming for him, he had hit the person with the only weapon he had left: his massive rear end. When he had heard them fall, he had not paused to look but instead ran even faster. His rear end bumped into Elizabeth as he ran up the staircase, and the blonde screeched as she toppled downwards.

"Liz!" Will called but was not quick enough to catch her.

Brendan flew into action. He sprang down the staircase, but as he reached out to catch Elizabeth as she rolled down the steps, he shouted and pulled back, looking at his hands in horror for thick, brown fur was quickly growing over them. "Will," he pleaded, "do something! Get your gun!"

Will did just that.

Ororo stood in the entrance to the room with Prue and Phoebe peering nervously over her shoulders. She could hear Piper asking what was happening and knew Crystal and Cole were not too far from joining the tiny group growing around her. Ororo did not know which way to go until she saw Will pulling his pistol on Brendan. "GODDESS!" she cried, thunder and lightning filling the sky outside. A brisk shot of wind knocked Will backwards and whipped his pistol away.

Prue raced forward madly. She had to reach Brendan. Even as she ran to him, she pulled the necklace from her neck and threw it around his. "Fight it, love," she told him, then sank to the floor before him. It had taken everything out of her to reach him, but there was no way she could have let Will kill him.

From across the room, Jack watched helplessly as the drama with Brendan unfolded. His heart lurched in his chest, but there was no way he could reach his brother in time. He had been very surprised to see Prue hurtling herself through what had appeared to be a very short while and throwing something at Brendan. What would happen now? Would the wolf take over, or would Brendan win? He believed in his brother and he didn't think his brother would kill the woman he loved, but that was what Brendan had always lived in fear of -- killing the one he loved the most. "APHRODITE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jack cried out. "COME TO YOUR PEOPLE IN THEIR TIME OF NEED!" But he felt as though his prayers landed upon deaf ears.

Somewhere in the chaos, Jack could hear Kurt's voice. "She vill not answer, mein freund." Jack called to Kurt, but Kurt did not answer him again. When Jack spotted him, he seemed to be staring at something invisible. Jack had heard the rumors of Kurt's insanity a month ago, and now he wondered about them again.

"Will, get them out of here!" Brendan cried from where he was crouched, shaking, on the floor. "Don't let me kill them!" he pleaded. "_Please!!_" Yellow eyes pleaded desperately with Will from underneath a shock of brown hair.

Will didn't know what had happened to his pistol and wasn't certain whether or not he should be glad it was gone. Grabbing a hold to the railing, he pulled himself to his feet and raced to Elizabeth's side. She was unconscious, and he knew Prue would never leave willingly. He turned and, as he placed himself between Brendan and Prue, called out for help, "Cole! Cole, I don't know where you are, but I hope you can hear me!" The man isn't even here! part of his brain reasoned. How in the world can you expect him to hear you? But he had to try! "Cole, get them out of here, please!"

Will had barely finished calling for Cole when he heard fierce yipping from behind him. He turned his head partially, just far enough that he could look back at Elizabeth and saw Didymus dancing in a fighting stance before her unconscious body. The dog Knight's lance was at the ready, pointed at Brendan. "Come if you must, foul beast, but I shall not let you harm a single hair on this fair maiden's head!"

Will groaned. Could the situation get any _worse_?!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Hallway**

Memories played through Kitty's head as she led the way to Kat's room. She couldn't believe how her life had been turned upside down, yet again. She had not lost Kurt to death, as she'd feared she would, but she had lost him nonetheless . . . in a way she would never have thought possible. She had failed him and almost caused both his and Rachel's deaths. They should hate her. Kurt did, but yet Rachel still refused to turn away from her.

How could she have done it? How could she have even considered doing it for a split moment? Kitty wondered, looking down at her up-turned hands. How could she have not known when Rachel was swallowed into the earth? How could she have thought, at any time, that Kurt's death might truly allow either of her dead husbands, let alone both, to live again? If she truly loved Kurt, as she thought she did, how could she have considered taking his life? If she did not love Kurt, why did her heart ache so for him, for his touch, for his love?

How could she have . . . Kitty's thoughts broke off at a low, shrill whistle. She looked angrily back at Delvira and only then realized that the Vampiress and Ace Ventura had both stopped walking and were looking at her as though she had truly, at long last, gone nuts. Kitty glanced at the door behind them and saw that she had just walked past Kat's room.

She did not speak at first, and she never spoke a word of apology. She refused to be embarrassed over her mistake. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered any more except for what had already happened and had come so close to happening. "Delvira, get your spell ready."

"Not yet," Delvira reminded her. "First, you must take Ace into the room. Go now, and as you go, I shall start."

Shadowcat grabbed Ace's arm and yanked him after her as she headed through the closed door.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Rachel's throat burned for oxygen. She was barely aware of Tessa and Janeesa trying to fight the Spanish woman, but she could feel the thin fur growing on the hands that clenched her throat. The woman yelled in Spanish that she could not understand as she tossed Janeesa off of her first.

Rian's attention had finally been pulled from cleaning his blade, and he leapt into the air as he saw Janeesa be thrown. He sheathed his blade as he jumped and then caught Janeesa in his strong arms. He landed on his feet, gently sat her in a nearby chair, and turned his attention to the beast who had thrown her. Pulling his sword, he spoke to Tessa. "Move out of the way, fair maiden. I shall take this filthsome beast for harming fair lady Janeesa!" He struck out, careful to keep the blow well away from Tessa.

Janeesa was finding it hard to breathe. The unexpectedness of being held close to the Golden God's heart had made her own heart beat in an answering rhythm. Confusion flooded her mind. How could she feel so strongly led to him when he had barely spoken to her and he had not been her first choice? Yet she was more strongly pulled to him than she had ever been, looking at Trent.

What was he saying? He was going to kill the filthsome beast for harming her? She wasn't hurt, startled and scared perhaps, but not hurt. She tried her voice and found it hard to speak. Finally, she managed to gasp out her sister's name. "Tessa, come to me!" She spoke more with her mind than with her words. I feel so strange! It's though . . . She didn't dare speak or even allow herself to think the words. Why was her heart betraying her?

Tessa moved over to look at Janeesa's pale face. She spoke to her in her mind. He will be all right. I don't think he will kill her, just make her wish she was dead. Why do you look at him so strangely?

He is the One! Janeesa exclaimed simply. Our hearts beat in rhythm!

Are you sure? Tessa asked even as she tried very hard not to hear the blows the Golden God was inflicting upon the creature he was now fighting. She wasn't sure that she liked the idea of her sister being with him instead of the much quieter, milder one that she called the Golden Angel, but she would not make her choice for her sister. Be very sure, my dear, before you say anything to him. Perhaps you are only enamored of him because of his poetic words and his actions? You know very little of the man. You don't even know his name!

Janeesa nodded. It doesn't matter what his name is. Our hearts speak as one! She continued watching the man she was talking of with stars in her eyes. She would never have expected it to be him. She knew she had best keep her own counsel and never let him know unless he showed some interest in her other than defending her. She must keep it Tessa's and her secret until she was sure of him.

Should she make the first move on him? That was not in keeping with being a Princess, but when had she, or Tessa, ever done the Princess thing? They both had trouble keeping their mouths shut; that's why they had gotten into so much trouble growing up.

She felt herself grow even warmer watching him. His muscles rippled as he fought, and even his face seemed to shine. She gripped her sister's hand so tightly that Tessa thought she was going to break it. Janeesa, she warned, ease up please.

Sorry, Janeesa told her back. I forget my own strength!

* * *

Cole appeared in the midst just as Autolycus arrived on the scene. Elizabeth had not waited for him. He had had to pay a visit to the bathroom and had come out to find that she had already left. Why couldn't the woman wait? Now she was unconscious! "Elizabeth? Liz, wake up!" he called while shaking her.

Cole looked at the confusion going on. "Autolycus, get Elizabeth out of here. You," he said, looking down at Didymus and picking him up by the lance that he swung at him, "go find your King. Protect him from this madness!" He glanced around until he saw Jareth. "See? There's your King! Go now!" Didymus ran, yipping all the way.

Cole turned to look at Prue; Prue shook her head. "I'm not leaving him! It's long past time!"

Cole looked at Brendan. "I will not force her. Do as she told you. Fight it, man; you have the power within you!"

"No . . . not alone, he can't," Prue told him. "It's around his neck."

Cole's eyes went immediately to Brendan's neck. The necklace glowed as though it was a live being. He didn't know what it was that Prue had given Brendan, but he could feel the power radiating from it. "I'll stay, but I think you can win. I believe in you, Brendan."

"I believe in you, too!" Prue told him. "Fight it, love!"

* * *

**The Hallway**

Ace was terrified of what they were about to do. He had never literally walked through a wall before. He tried using Zen to blank his mind so as not to hinder Kitty. Before he could even register that they were doing it, he was inside the room. In that split second, he knew Kat knew they were upon her and that a fireball was about to come. He pulled from Kitty's grasp and somersaulted through the air, landing on Kat.

Kat had barely shut her completed trunk when she had turned around and saw Kitty Pryde leading Ace into her room. She had shouted out in Gaelic, cursing both of them and raising her hands, but had not had time to form a fireball before Ace had jumped on top of her. "GET THE FUCK OFF O' ME, VENTURA, OR BY HEAVEN AN' HELL, I'LL _BURN_ YE OFF!"

"Kat . . . " Ace was breathing hard. "I'm not letting go of ya! I'm not that stupid! If ya can't get your hands up, you can't get me! Now I don't know what I've done to make you hate me, but I've got to apologize to ya."

"I can't lose you! You're my heart and soul, woman! Whatever grievous thing I have done to you, tell me and I will do my best to make it up, but don't leave me!" His voice was full of unshed tears as he pleaded his case. If she left him, his world would not be worth the living.

Kat glared up into his eyes, doing her best to hide the tears that were in her heart. She would not let them come to her eyes; she would not let him know she was hurting. "There's nae a damn t'ing ye can di 'bout it! It's o'er! Now get off o' me, Ventura, 'fore'n I have tae make ye!"

"I'm not letting go of you, Kat, not until you tell me that you don't care anything at all about me, that you don't love me! Tell me what's wrong! We've never had any secrets before, love. Why do this now?" His eyes never left hers.

Kitty wiped a tear from her brown eyes as she turned her back to the scene. The couple's emotions were so strong that she could almost feel them, and their pain reminded her far too much of her own. She barely glanced at Delvira as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Ace to fend for himself. "It's done," she murmured and then walked, as if in a fog, back to the meeting room.

Delvira finished her spell, gave the door one last look, checked her spell one last time, and then followed Kitty.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Spike sat, leaning forward in his seat and at full alert. He could not believe the chaos that was breaking out. This room was worse than any tavern he'd ever been in; it was even worse than being with Angel at Tortuga's tavern! This was pure insanity, and yet his beloved was sleeping peacefully through it all!

As Spike glanced to Kyna and called her name yet again, she slept on. He was not aware of the trembling that was happening inside her body for he was not touching her and her outward appearance remained as calm and still as a statue. Spike was just beginning to lean toward her when he felt swift movement coming from behind them. He ducked and started to pull Kyna down with him but was not in time as something struck the back of her head.

"**_BLOODY BOLLOCK-LICKING ARSEBREATH!!!_**" Spike roared as he snatched the silver disc. It was almost in the shape of a boomerang yet both ends turned out into daggers. His arms went around Kyna, and he checked her over as he laid her back into her chair. Her head was bleeding, yet still she slept! He had never known her to sleep so deeply, but his attention was called to a running form. He looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of Carlos before he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Roxanne yowled as she fought with Wolverine, and at last, her jaguars sped into action. Sasha darted around and came in at Wolverine from behind even as Yasmine raced to join Theodora, who, she knew, was already protecting her mother. Ororo saw Sasha leaping with fangs gnashing for Wolverine's rear end and used her winds to snatch the big cat down.

The sight of the cat crashing into the floor brought a yell from Zora. She took a split second to carefully lay the cub beside her in the chair. The blonde then leapt to her feet, her wild, green eyes cutting daggers into the African woman who controlled the winds. "Ya didn't have to hurt her, bitch! Connor, see if she's all right!" Zora ran at Ororo as Gaelic cursing sounded from upstairs.

Connor raced over to check the beast who was unconscious. He looked up to tell Zora he didn't think anything was wrong with her except that she was unconscious, but he never got the words out as he saw Zora and 'Ro erupt into battle. He had left the cubs with Vang, and he could hear Sebastian and Wolfie trying to get the cubs under cover for protection.

* * *

Dawson's words of taking his life and dying echoed in Faith's ears as she stood in the midst of growing chaos, trying desperately not to give in to the tears that swelled inside her dark eyes. Lex was gone, caring to Clark. "H-Hansel, you -- ya can't let him." But she could not stay and condemn his life.

"_I_ can't let him?" Hansel questioned. "_You_ can't let him! You know he loves you, Faith; _stay_ with him!"

Her glare cut into his heart. "Damn you, blondie; you know I can't!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Carlos wondered aloud.

"Yeah," Trent agreed, looking at his sister for an explanation. "What's got them all nuts? I always knew Pirates weren't the sanest group of people, but this is ridiculous!"

Trina was about to answer them when she sensed some one approaching them from behind. She turned in her chair and looked back to see Spike stalking toward them, a dark cloud of fury upon the Vampire's pale face. "Spike!" she called. "What in the world's . . . "

Trina's words froze in her throat as Spike raced over the short distance separating them, leapt over Carlos' and Trent's chairs, and snatched Carlos up by his throat. The Mexican tried to holler but could get no words out for the fist cutting off his air. His brown eyes went wide, their expressions demanding an answer and pleading for sanity to return to their First Mate. "YOU BASTARD!" Spike roared. "HOW **_DARE_** YOU HURT HER!! I'M GOING TO CRUSH EVERY ONE OF YOUR BONES, TEAR YOUR FLESH OFF, SEND YOU TO HELL, AND THEN RESURRECT YOUR SORRY ARSE AND SEND YOU BACK AGAIN!!!"

Carlos' companions had leapt to their feet the instant the attack had happened. Now, Trent grabbed Spike's arm. "LET HIM GO!" he demanded. "He hasn't done anything! He's been with us the whole time!"

"LIAR!" Spike threw Trent against the wall.

"HE'S NOT LYING!" Trina yelled. "HE'S BEEN WITH US THE WHOLE TIME! THEY BOTH HAVE! SPIKE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I SAW HIM WITH MY OWN EYES! HE HIT KYNA IN THE HEAD WITH SOME KIND OF SILVER WEAPON MEANT FOR ME!" His black eyes glistened at Carlos. "But silver doesn't work on Vampires," he hissed, his fangs showing.

"No," Trina agreed, "you need a stake." Where the Hell could she get one? She turned, picked up her chair, and crashed it into the floor.

Spike, meanwhile, eyed Carlos. "I'm not going to break your neck right away. That's too good for you." He released his hold on Carlos' throat and hit him. Carlos was slung several feet away. Spike leapt after him, picked him up, and promptly hit him again.

* * *

**Kat's Bedroom**

"Ye would nae knae if'n I had any secrets from ye, Ventura! I could ha'e a world o' 'em, an' ye'd ne'er be the wiser! We're done, an' there's nae a t'ing that can be done fer it! Now get _off o' me_!" Her knee slammed up into his gut as she tried to roll him off of her.

Ace was just as determined not to let go of Kat as what Kat was to get rid of him, but he knew an empass when he saw one. "If you're so determined to put a fireball into me, Kat, then go ahead and do it! But know this: I have never loved any one more than I love you and I would do anything to help you! If you don't want me any more, I have no reason to live!" He let go of her and stood up. "Go ahead and do it if it's what you want to do."

Kat stared up at Ace in disbelief. Captain was also staring at the lad, but the old, tabby cat swung his head back to look at Kat. "Din't di it, darlin'. Ye knae ye din't really want tae." He remained ready to run underneath the bed should she change her mind, however.

"Cac, tá tú glan as do mheabhair!" were the first words out of Kat's mouth once she managed to move it again. She shook her head slowly, still staring up at him. For once, his craziness was not a good thing. Her emerald eyes glared at him as she got slowly to her feet, but she never raised a hand to him. Instead, she turned her back to him, still fighting tears, and reached for her suitcase.

"You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here? Then you're the crazy one! The only way you're getting away from me, Kat, is to kill me! Our destinies are together! Our hearts beat as one! Can you deny that?! Look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't feel for me what I feel for you, that you can just shut me out of your life as though I mean nothing!" He reached out and lay a hand on the trunk, trying to keep her from being able to take it.

"Manual strength was ne'er one o' yer qualities, Ventura," she snapped at him as she yanked it out from underneath his grasp. As she turned around to leave, however, his gaze caught hers. For a moment, she was frozen to the spot, staring at the eyes that spoke such truth and felt every inch of emotion that he declared. She raised her chin and forced herself to speak. "We have destinies, true, but they di nae lay together. I thought, at one time, that they did, but then I found oot better. An' aye, I can, an' I will . . . " I must, she thought sadly, her heart breaking more with each passing moment. " . . . leave ye."

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Dawson threw himself at Faith's feet. He hugged her legs, and then he kissed her feet. "Don't leave me again, sweetheart," he begged her, "and whatever it is you can't, it doesn't matter! I can't either!" He refused to let go; if she was going to run away, she was going to drag him with her!

* * *

"I had no choice," Ororo tried to reason with the angry teenager as she slowly walked out to meet her. "She was about to attack Wolverine!"

"Ya didn't have to snatch her down so hard!"

"Perhaps not, but I am certain she will be fine!"

"That's beside the point, bitch! Ya don't go around hurtin' animals!"

"I would never -- "

"I won't let ya!" Striped fur was quickly covering Zora's body, and her two sets of deadly claws had already grown from her hands. She leapt, her claws reaching out for Ororo, just as Wolverine roared in pain.

Ororo knew the Weretiger would be upon her at any second, but still she glanced in her love's direction. Her heart chilled at the sight of the Werejaguar swiping her claws through his stomach. She could see something pink and bloody on the creature's claws and shuddered at the sight of her beloved's entrails.

Zora released a roar of her own as she began to drop on top of the much taller woman. Her claws were less than an inch from making contact when Ororo let out a scream. "BY THE GODDESS, I REFUSE TO STAND HERE AND ALLOW HIM TO BE KILLED!" As she screamed, her hands flew out at Zora, briefly touching the Weretiger's claws, and winds assaulted the younger woman.

Ororo took to the air as Zora fell backwards. The Weretiger hit the floor and skidded, coming to a halt only when she connected with the unconscious jaguar's body. "ZORA!" The cry of concern came from Connor as Vang roared, but Zora paid them no mind.

The young Weretiger was beyond angry now. She was furious, and her glowing, green eyes turned upwards as the Windrider flew over them. She snarled, her transformation completing, and flipped upwards.

* * *

Andrew reached out and grabbed Spike by the shoulder. In a very calm, quiet voice, he said, "I don't know what you saw, William, but it was not Carlos. He's been sitting quietly here, with the rest of us, waiting for the meeting to start. You know who I am and what I am. Do you really think I would lie to you? Release him, and let him go. He's innocent."

Spike snarled as he snatched his arm out of Andrew's grasp. "Keep your hands off of me! You're all with him! No wonder you claim him to be innocent when I know he's not! I saw him with my own eyes! NOW STAY OUT OF THIS!!" He backhanded Andrew, knocking him away.

Trina ducked under Andrew's flying body and sprang from there into the air. She now had a stake in her hand. She had it aimed for Spike as she came down over him, but as she fell, he knocked Carlos further across the room, turned, and grabbed her throat. She kicked and struggled but could not reach him. His fist gripped her wrist, but she clung stubbornly to the stake. She did not know what had happened to their leader's lover, but she had to stop him, at any cost, before he could kill any of those she loved!

Angel had just pulled himself back up after being knocked down by Smee's rear end when he heard the commotion happening with Spike. He watched the scene for a split second, then sprang across the room and grabbed Spike by the throat from behind. "LET GO OF HER!" he snarled even as he Vamped. "The man is innocent! You will let him go, and you will let the woman go, as well, or you and I will fight!"

"Yet again you turn against me, Angelus?!" Spike had already been in full Vampire form when he'd first attacked Carlos. Now he threw his head backwards against Angel's. "You want to rumble? We can rumble, but I'll never let them get away with harming Kyna! Don't tell me you'd let them get away with harming your precious Cordelia!" he snarled.

Spike had yet to release Trina, who finally managed to connect her booted foot with his knee. Still, he held to her. She could feel the bone in her wrist beginning to break, and her lungs burned for oxygen. She did not know how long she could hold on but struggled to do so with every ounce of her strength. What had happened to Spike to make him so insane?! She had not the first clue. All she knew was that Andrew, Trent, and Carlos were depending upon her!

A shrill scream reached their ears from across the room. Trina could not turn to see what was happening, but Spike witnessed it and roared. "THERE! There you go!" he exclaimed even as Cordelia fell to the floor and a blonde man who looked almost identical to the woman whose throat Spike still gripped ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Kat's Bedroom**

"Then go if you can, Kat, for I do not have the strength to hold you! My love is not a prison." His heart broke on those words.

Her heart ached so that she found it hard to breathe. Her free hand flexed, aching to touch him, stroke his face, and wipe his tears away despite the hole that remained in the middle of it. She coughed, almost choking on the tears that welled in her throat, and looked away before he could see the ones building in her eyes. She'd hoped she wouldn't have to say the words, but now she had no choice. "Good-bye, Ace." Her voice cracked; her throat burned. She headed for the door.

"NAE!" Captain screeched, leaping from the bed and racing across the floor until he stood beside Ace. "Damn it, Kat, I win't let ye di it!"

She stopped and glanced back at him. Tears sparkled in her eyes but did not fall.

"I win't let ye! I refuse tae allow ye tae kill the both o' ye! Ye still love him; I knae it! That 'twas nae yer grandfather that said those t'ings; it 'twas a mirage, a hallucination, a _fake_!"

"Capt'n," she said, her words barely audible as she shook her head, "silence yeself. Ye knae not what ye say."

"I knae purrfectly well what I say, lass, an' 'tis the truth!"

"Even if it 'tis, it 'twould nae matter. I'm leavin'. Now are ye comin' wit' me or nae?"

Captain looked from his beloved mistress, the woman who was almost like a daughter to him as she had been the granddaughter of his previous master, to Ace, who looked as though his whole world was shattering which, Captain knew all too well, it was. "Nae." His head drooped; his tail fell to the floor and sucked between his legs. "If'n ye leave him, ye leave me too."

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Angel's eyes quickly darted to the wall where he had seen Trent knocked while he was still upon the floor, trying to figure out what to do. The man was still laying in a crumpled heap. Angel growled again at Spike. "Look! How can he throw something at Cordelia? There's something amongst us, and it's not who you think it is!" Angel dropped Spike and raced to Cordelia's side, his dead heart in his throat. She had to be all right!

Trina's eyes went wild as Angel fled the scene to see about his woman. She wanted to cry out for him not to leave, but she could not get a single word out. It was all she could do to gasp for air. Left to his own devices, Spike growled at the blonde that he had once called friend, gnashed his fangs warningly at her, and then hit her. She flew across the room, hit the wall, and slid down to fall on top of her brother.

Spike chased after Carlos.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Piper had witnessed Cole shimmer away and Prue break into a run as though her very life was in jeopardy, and she could stand still no longer. She joined her little sisters in the doorway but was barely beginning to look out over Phoebe's shoulder when she heard a loud sound behind her and a sharp intake of breath. Blue roared even as Piper whirled around. She stared at Lorne, who had fallen face-forward onto the table. "Wha-?! What happened?!"

"That **_bastard_**!" Crystal exclaimed, slamming her fist into the table. "He'll pay! I knew he had a problem with Supernatural beings, but poor Lorne has done nothing to him! I could understand him wanting to hand me over, but Lorne has _never_ done anything to any one who did not deserve it!" The blonde had already leapt to her feet, but as she headed for the door, a new being appeared right before her.

Crys took no notice of the newcomer or of Piper's reaction to the person. She simply walked around him and continued on out in search of the person who had snuck into the kitchen and struck Lorne when they had all had their heads turned. Piper, meanwhile, stared at the man in shock.

As he turned to look at her with adoring eyes, Piper backed up so swiftly that she tripped over her own feet. He rushed to her side, but she beat at the hands that offered to help her. "Get away! Get away from me! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be dead!"

"But I'm not," he told her with a warm smile that she might have once found charming, "and now we can be together!"

"Never!" she cried, slapping his hands away and stumbling to her feet. She backed up and threw her hands out. She stared in stunned silence at the little bits of the man that exploded everywhere.

* * *

**Kat's Bedroom**

Through his tears, Ace looked at Captain in surprise. "You can not stay behind, Captain! You have to go with her! She won't let me go, so you have to! You have to protect her! You have to protect her from herself! She is her own worst enemy!"

Ace could not look at Kat. Of all the things he'd thought would happen to him, this had never occurred to him: that she could walk away from him without a backward glance and that he meant nothing to her. His whole world was coming to an end, and she cared not! How could she be so cold-hearted?! He had never thought her to be so before.

What could he possibly have done to really piss her off this badly, and what did Captain keep jibbering about? He knew that her grandfather was dead. He had been dead many years, long before Ace had ever met Kat, and yet it was as though Kat had seen him recently. Ace had often wondered if he had met the old man, if the old man would like him or not. He would have loved to have been able to get his approval, but alas, that was never to be! All Ace had ever known of him was what little Kat said and the tales that he had heard of his exploits.

"Before you leave, Kat, you at least owe me an explanation for what Captain keeps trying to tell me. How did you see your grandfather when he's long dead, and just what did he say to make you turn against me? You owe me that much at least, Kat, so come clean. Speak the truth!"

She had never known such pain as that that now welled in her heart and almost drove her to her knees; her heart had not even ached so terribly when her grandfather had passed. "I owe ye nothin', Ace. Ye've taken me whole life. E'eryt'ing I thought I had is gone. E'ery one I e'er loved . . . I've lost. Even ye, traitor," she said, looking at Captain through her tears. "Besides, I'm sure he'll fill ye in on all o' it."

She turned to the door and grasped the handle. Her knees were weak. Her whole body, heart, and soul ached and screamed for her to turn around, run back to him, and kiss all their problems away, but it could not be. Her grandfather was right: he, and her love for him, blinded her to caring for the animals to the utmost of her ability. That was what had always been most important, and that was what had to always be most important. He could no longer matter to her and never should have to start with.

She was a warrior put upon this earth to save animals. She had to do her duty. That was what she was made to live for, not for the love that burned so deeply within her for this one man who shared her dream. She had to leave; she did not have a choice. Even if it killed her in the long run, she had to walk out this door and never return to him. She turned the knob.

The door refused to open. She tried again and again. Upon the fourth try, she attempted to break it down and threw all her strength and weight into it. Still, it refused to budge. She couldn't look at Ace. She held to the knob as she trembled, tears now running down her face. "What ha'e ye done?"

"If you have no answers for me, Kat, then I have none for you. Burn it down, if that be your desire." He wished that he could get out of the room, go somewhere, hide, and lick his wounds, but Kitty had abandoned him in there. Kat no longer wanted him. He was very surprised that Captain wanted Kat to stay with him, as well. It must be true, then, he told himself, that it wasn't something he had done. But, still, he had no answers.

If some one can hear me, he thought loudly, get me out of here! Please, get me out of here!

The fireball glistened in her crying eyes as it grew rapidly in the palm of her injured hand. She had to bite down against the pain she felt to keep from crying out; she bit so hard that her tongue bled. Finally, with a cry of rage, she threw the fireball at the door. It bounced off. With a Gaelic scream, Kat turned, ran, and managed to knock Ace to the floor just as the fireball passed over their bodies. It exploded into the bed.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Andrew got shakily to his feet. He felt something sticky running down the back of his head. He pressed his hand to the back of his head and then brought it back to his face. He was shocked to see that his hand was covered in blood. I can bleed! he thought. He's going to kill Carlos! I've got to reach him, but I've got to reach Trina first!

He tried to take a step forward but was unable to. He crawled to Trina's side. He had to touch her. She had to be alive! Zeus wouldn't cheat him _this_ badly, would He? He prayed. His fingers sought the pulse at her neck, and he breathed a sigh of relief to know that she lived.

"Carlos! God save you, my friend! I can't reach you!" His weary body sagged against his beloved's.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Hallway**

The minute his father, Smee, had started moving, Frederic was on him, but he still couldn't catch him. He could hardly believe how fast Smee could move despite his size. He watched in shocked amazement as his father's butt knocked Captain Jack to the floor. He continued on, despite Angel's angry roars and his chasing him. Even Angel could not catch Smee!

Where was his father running to in such a hurry? Then Frederic saw him run straight for the stairs where another group of people were knocked into. He saw a woman go down and heard a man's voice raised in anxious words. That was when he realized that it was Elizabeth, Brendan was wolfing, and Will was lost. He didn't have time to stop and help him, however. He continued chasing after his father and hoped that no one else would get in the way.

He heard a manner of yipping behind him and never looked back to see what it was. No matter how hard he ran, he still couldn't catch his father. Where was his daddy going, and what was on the little man's mind? Frederic knew it would not be good. Most likely, his father would now try to do himself in again, and he knew that if he didn't catch him, he might succeed this time.

* * *

**Kat's Bedroom**

"We're in trouble now, Kat. We have nothing to put the fire out with. That is what your anger has done; it will be the death of both of us! I fear not death!" he told her as he rolled out from under her, trying his best not to touch her any more than he had to. He would not inflict himself upon her nor would he allow himself a single touch of some one who no longer loved him.

"Captain, you get yourself out of here. Go into the bathroom. It will be the safest place if the bed burns down. It may take the entire room with it."

"I will nae leave," Captain told Ace even as Kat, now on her feet again, stared at the bed. "She can put it out if she concentrates hard enough, but I will nae leave regardless. Look at 'er face, Ace; she's cryin' even now."

Kat hissed at Captain in Gaelic but did not move her eyes from the bed. She did, however, give Ace her back.

"She still loves ye," Captain continued. "She t'inks she has tae di this tae fulfill 'er duty. She believes 'er grandfather denounced 'er because she chose tae save ye o'er the animals."

"We couldn't save the animals, Kat! We tried! They were too heavy to swim! We were in the middle of an ocean, for Gods' sakes! How was either one of us to get them from there to the land? It's the hard truth, but truth it is nonetheless! It's neither of our faults!"

Her voice and body shook as she answered him. "If'n I'd nae been wit' ye, I would nae ha'e been on that bloody ocean tae start wit', an' me first concern would've been the animals, nae ye." The fire on the bed was now diminishing, but she could not stay. She could not listen to Captain's betrayal and Ace's lies, lies she knew he believed. She turned and headed for the window.

"Go, Kat. I will not try to stop you again. My love means nothing to you, and I mean nothing to you! I can not release you from the room, nor can I release myself until they come for us. We're stuck here!" He was relieved to see that the bed had now stopped burning and that nothing else had taken aflame.

She tried not to listen to his words or the emotions that she could hear in his voice. She concentrated on doing what she knew she had to do. She had to leave him and return her mind and her life to serving her dutiful position in the world, saving those who could not save themselves. She slid the window open and threw her suitcase out. Then she climbed up into it, but when she jumped, she was thrown backwards. She hit the wall and slumped to the floor.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Janeesa let go of Tessa's hand with a rueful smile. "Sorry," she said as she watched her sister rub her hand to get the feeling back into it.

"It's okay," Tessa told Janeesa. "Stay here out of the way. I've got to see to Ray!"

Her words were the first time that Janeesa's eyes sought to find out what had happened to Ray. With a gasp, Tessa ran to Ray's side and pulled her new friend close, willing her to open her eyes. Janeesa slipped quietly to her side, making sure that they all stayed out of the way of the Golden God's battle. Janeesa's hand reached out and stroked Ray's hair, as well. "Ray?" she whispered the girl's name.

The Werecreature growled, but as she moved her head to look back at her victim, Rian whipped out his morning star and twirled it around. He struck the beast's neck with it, bringing her attention back to him. Just as she looked back, he darted forward with his sword again. He hoped the women would get the fallen lady out of the way but kept his attention rapt upon his enemy.

We have to move out of the way, Tessa, Janeesa spoke. Tessa nodded even as she picked Ray up and carried her as though she didn't weigh anything. Janeesa followed close behind. It seemed that the whole room was ripped into chaos, and there was nowhere safe for them to hide.

Tessa walked into the front of the room, carrying Ray close to her heart. She finally found a spot that seemed safe. She knelt down and laid her on the floor.

Janeesa was looking backward, still watching the Golden God fight. Why were the people all crazy? Even as she watched, she saw another fight break out, this time between a blonde man and their friend, Carlos! What had happened to cause that? she wondered but had no way to find out. She glanced back at Tessa, making sure that she and Ray were okay. Is she unconscious? she asked her sister, praying that that was all it was.

I'm not sure, but she is breathing. We need a healer. I pray that her lungs are not damaged! That creature did have her really hard about the throat!

Another noise was heard from the center of the room. A dark-haired man was fighting what seemed to be his pants. Janeesa wondered what could be wrong with them. He pulled as hard as he could and a dark-haired woman was helping him, but they couldn't get them to come off of the floor. Janeesa listened intently.

How could pants be glued to the floor? What is glue? she wondered, but the couple were not doing any explaining and she did not want to bother her sister unnecessarily. After all, it was not something that was bothering either of them, just curious and curiouser. Where would a healer be in all this mess? she pondered.

Her eyes finally spotted another friend. Morph, she spoke to him, we need a healer. Ray is hurt!

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Tears had barely began to form in Piper's big, brown eyes when the man rematerialized before her. Her mouth fell open at first, but then she had to clutch both hands over it in order to keep from screaming. "That wasn't nice, Piper," he told her. "Come on! I know you've missed me! Are you that afraid of me?"

Her trembling fingers slowly lowered from her mouth. "Get. Away. From. Me!"

"Piper!"

Piper's head snapped, her long hair whirling about her, as she looked in surprise at the sudden exclamation that came from the doorway. "Paige, get out of here!"

"Paige!" the man smiled, calling the redhead's name at the same time her sister did. "How great to see you again!"

"Paige," Piper repeated sternly, "get out of here!"

"No way!" She looked at the man. "You're supposed to be dead! What are you doing here?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you a Zombie?"

Phoebe leaned against the doorway, holding an arm across her middle and moaning softly to herself. Ororo, Piper realized, was gone. Judging from the fresh roars, thunder, and lightning she could hear, she figured 'Ro had gone to meet Zora head-on.

"Paige," Piper demanded, "get out of here!"

"_No!_ I'm not leaving you, Piper! I don't know what he's doing here or what he wants or even what he _is_, but I'm not leaving you! As for you," she told the man, "Piper doesn't want you any more. She's in love with some one else. Now leave us alone!"

The man looked at Piper in hurt. "In love? But you and I were supposed to end up together!"

"I never wanted you!"

As he looked at her older sister in an expression even more deeply hurt, Paige screeched, "Leave us alone!" She had been about to step back to the meeting room and order a sword when Carl came out of nowhere, running at his top speed and barrelling into the man's legs. They were tied up, brawling, on the floor before either woman could do anything more.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

"You know you want to eat them."

The voice that whispered sounded within his own mind, causing Brendan to cry out. "No, I don't want --! I won't! I won't!" He sobbed and shook all over, his words becoming howls.

Will turned to Prue. "You know he isn't ready yet! You've got to get away from here!" At least, Autolycus had taken Elizabeth to safety, but how in the world was he going to get Prue and Cole away from here?!

Shaking and trembling all over, Brendan slowly raised his head. He had broken out into a heavy sweat, and the glistening eyes that looked up from underneath his shaggy, brown bangs at Prue were yellow and slanted. They flashed even as he roared, his fangs showing. "I WON'T!" he howled. Despite his words, it was a different mantra that repeated within his head. He couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't harm Prue. Or Will. Or Cole. Or anybody here. These people were his family; he could not harm them! "I WON'T!" he howled again.

"Keep fighting, Brendan," Prue said in a very calm voice, calmer than she felt. She prayed her sisters were safe and looked at Cole. "You must get Piper; something awful's going on in the kitchen."

Cole drew his attention away from Prue long enough to listen to the kitchen. "We've got to go, Prue. Leave Brendan to Will."

"But he'll never trust if I leave him! Trust the necklace, Brendan." She knew she couldn't fight Cole and Brendan. She also knew she had to get to the kitchen to help Piper fight whatever was in there. Even as she was telling Brendan to trust the necklace, she felt Cole reach out and touch her and they shimmered.

* * *

Morph's head had already been snapped to attention as he had been trying to make sure his family stayed out of the way of all the other lunatics in the room when he heard Janeesa's voice within his mind. He looked to his beloved wife and found her with her claws embedded in the seat beneath her and her cream and chocolate fur sticking out at all ends. Her tail struck the air, moving swiftly back and forth like a striking snake. Wild, angry hisses were spitting out between her clenched teeth as tears poured down her furry cheeks. She was in no position to help any one, so who did that leave?

Katrina was still asleep. Brendan was fighting his wolf and failing, once again, it looked like as Morph glanced back in his direction. He couldn't see Gabrielle, and the only other doctor they had was battling Wolverine, meeting the short but fierce man claw for claw and tooth for tooth. Who did that leave? "SAM!" he bellowed out.

* * *

Despite the chaos, Delvira's one thought upon returning to the meeting room was finding her husband. Her keen eyes had swept the room before finally spotting him where he was perched on top of the chandelier, and her black eyes had remained fixed on him while she waited for the right moment.

She had waited for him to become thoroughly enthralled in what was happening around them, and now she struck. She slipped from her chair, ran across the room, passing Elvira who was pulling some one who could only be Jack to his feet, leapt up into an empty chair, and sprang from there into a flip headed for the chandlier. She reached one hand out for the chandlier and the other for her husband.

Jareth struggled mightily, his wings flapping at Delvira. He didn't want to hurt her, but there was no way that he could go where she was and be with her again! He had betrayed her, and he couldn't bare to dirty their love by attempting to give her his love again! Let go of me; I do not deserve you! I should disappear and die and never sully your beautiful form again! Let go of me at once! He flapped his wings wildly.

Yasmine, meanwhile, had come up behind the struggle raging between Theodora and some human man. She made no sound of warning as she leapt forward but roared in pain as a gust of fire blasted into her side, knocking her well away from the fight.

* * *

James played on, oblivious to his surroundings. His despondency after having seen Smee flee the room was evident in his strong voice that carried throughout the room. James had finally given up, and as he so often did, turned to his music.

_People just ain't no good;  
I think that's well understood.  
You can see it everywhere you look.  
People just ain't no good._

_We were married under cherry trees.  
Under blossom, we made our vows.  
All the blossoms come sailing down  
Through the streets and through the playgrounds._

_The sun would stream on the sheets.  
Awoken by the morning bird,  
We'd buy the Sunday newspapers  
And never read a single word._

_People, they ain't no good.  
People, they ain't no good.  
People, they ain't no good._

* * *

"GET OFF OF ME!" Faith demanded, trying to kick Dawson away from her feet. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't allow him to hang on to her feet either! She had to get away from him before she truly did end up hurting him!

Dawson did not let go of her feet; he continued to hold them as tightly as he could. He was living on limited time, and he knew it. Soon, Faith would kick him away, and when she did, he would be lost and she would be gone. This time, he wouldn't be able to get her back for she thought that even Hansel had betrayed her.

But what could he do? Had he not already tried everything? What was there left to try? There was no hope, nothing else he could think of . . . His despairing, pleading eyes turned to search for help. Lex was still caring for Clark, his hands upon his groin, of all places. Dawson didn't look any closer; instead, he turned his tear-filled eyes in search of Jack.

Chaos filled the room with many different sets battling, but he saw Jack nowhere. He did, however, take note of a strange, oddly familiar man laying on the floor with Elvira messing with his rear end. He wasn't sure what they were doing or who the man was, but he knew two things. The man wasn't Wolf who the Vampiress claimed to love, and he would receive no help there.

Wolverine was locked in battle with a Werecreature, and Angel was fighting . . . Spike? Celina looked as though she was in need of being locked up, and there was simply no one anywhere to help him think of a way to keep Faith. Salem did not even seem to be anywhere in the room. There was one, he realized suddenly, even if he was one he hated to turn to . . . Dawson swung questing eyes toward Hansel, who had been gazing at the couple the whole time.

Despite the worry and sadness in his eyes, Hansel grinned when the kid finally looked at him. He had an idea he hoped and believed would help. "Challenge her," he mouthed in a rush before Dawson could turn his gaze away. "Dare her. Triple-dog dare her, if you have to, boy, but _dare_ her!" Faith had never been able to pass up a dare.

The chords of James' forlorn song played through his head as Dawson contemplated Hansel's words. Dare her? But how could he dare her without making her even angrier, without making it seem that he was forcing her, with the dare, to stay with him? He reached deep down inside of what was left intact in his heart and soul . . . and began to sing.

_She said, "I've gotta be honest;  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing 'round here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
'Cause I'm not fooling. This feeling is real."  
She said . . . She said, "You gotta be crazy.  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"  
"No, you've got wits; you've got looks.  
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

_All wrong.  
All wrong.  
But you got me . . . _

_I'll be true; I'll be useful.  
I'll be cavalier. I'll be yours, my dear.  
And I'll belong to you . . .  
If you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor-made; what's the sense in waiting?_

_And I said, "I've gotta be honest;  
I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long, I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane.  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
You've got wits. You've got looks.  
You've got passion . . . _"

Faith could not believe that Dawson was singing, let alone the words he chose to sing now when the world was falling apart around them and everything seemed to have been turned upside down. She stared at him in shock, and when she found her voice at last, she started shouting at him to shut the Hell up. Yet he continued to sing, gazing at her with such love and adoration that she could not bare to face him.

Why couldn't he just let her go? He'd be so much better off without her in his life! They all would, except for Salem who she was bound eternally to . . . unless the Council decided otherwise when they finally turned their sorry asses up. Didn't he understand what had happened back at the trial? Didn't he know what he was asking for, or did he not realize that he might only be with her a short while before she was turned into a cat or worse?

There was no end to what might yet be done to her for standing up for Salem, and whereas she did not regret standing beside him and fending off the Wizards the only way she could, she knew Dawson deserved better. He was so sweet, romantic, and valiant, even if he did have a long way to go to being a good fighter. He deserved a better life and a better woman than a bitch who could not even please him.

She did not realize when the tears began to fall, but she screeched at him through them. "DAWSON, PLEASE, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, WHAT YOU'RE SINGING ABOUT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING, WHAT YOU'D FACE IF . . . IF . . . ! I JUST CAN'T BE WITH YOU, AND THAT'S IT!"

Dawson gently lifted Faith's chin and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "_But are you brave enough to be with me tonight?_" he sang.

"It doesn't have anything to do with bravery, damn it!" Faith realized that she was crying and reached her hands up toward her eyes to tear at the new tears that fell. Dawson caught one hand before she could scratch at her eyes, but before he could let her chin fall, another hand grasped her free hand. "**_BLONDIE, STAY OUT OF THIS!_**" Faith roared.

"No," Hansel said simply and quietly, never seeing the new danger that was swiftly approaching.

* * *

Ororo flew, wishing for all the speed of the Gods, as she headed to save Logan. Her eyes remained on him for nothing else mattered now. He was stumbling beneath Roxanne's blows, but then she noticed a very subtle change in his stature that told her he was far from done.

Wolverine's cuts had been healing almost as quickly as Roxanne made them. The Werejaguar's brain could not even begin to understand what was happening, but Logan trusted his healing factor. He had waited until she'd thought she had him, and now he struck. His claws drove upwards, one set slicing through the Werejaguar's wrist and the other connecting with her stomach.

As Wolverine swiped his claws through the Werejaguar's body, the Weretiger made her connection. Her feet slammed upwards into Ororo's chest, sending the African woman spiralling sideways. As she flew out of control, Zora landed smoothly. She watched as the Sorceress struggled to regain control of her winds, and just as her body was straightening out, flipped upwards again.

This time, Ororo was ready for Zora. As thunder rattled the windows and rain pelted the house, she summoned lightning. She pressed her hands together, and just before Zora could reach her, she threw all the lightning she had at her command straight at the Weretiger. Zora's anguished roar turned to an injured mewl. This time, when she hit the floor hard, she did not move again.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Hallway**

"**_YOU!_**" a voice thundered out as a sword pointed at Derek's neck. "How **_dare_** you harm my poor Lorne, you lowly excuse for a human! He's never hurt you, never once laid a finger upon your sorry hide, but I shall now in retribution!"

Derek yelped in shock. "Me? I didn't do anything! I've been here the whole time! I don't even know Lorne!" He cast his eyes upon Chong, hoping that he would come to his defense and knowing that Hansel had his hands tied up with Faith and Dawson. He feared that Hansel would not hear Crystal although her words were so loud they echoed round and round his head. He looked at the woman, his fear showing clear in his eyes and his legs shaking so hard that he almost fell out of his seat.

Chong looked at the woman in surprise. "Crystal? What are you talking about? I hate to admit, but he has been here the whole time! I'd like to get rid of him, but you can not attack him for something he didn't do!"

Blue and Crystal roared in anger at the denial their mother was met with. "We all saw him strike poor Lorne!" Crystal exclaimed, her fury darkening her usually pale face. She brought the tip of her blade closer to the brunette's throat. "I never blamed you for suggesting that I be handed to my uncle to save the rest of you, but I absolutely will not tolerate your harming Lorne! You can deny it all you want, but we saw you! Now, are you going to fight," she demanded, her ice blue eyes slanted dangerously, "or shall I simply slice your neck here and now?"

Cindy roared in agreement, but Blue looked at Crys in concern. Had she actually just threatened to kill the man? He wanted him to pay for hurting Lorne, too, but to kill? "**_COOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" he roared out, calling for Angel.

The loud cooing of the dragon called Hansel's attention, and his mouth fell open when he saw the blonde woman with her sword pointed at his baby's throat. He paled at first; then fury filled him. His grip tightened on Faith's hand.

"Fuck!" Faith exclaimed, her eyes swinging to Hansel. "What the Hell's your problem . . . " Her words stopped as her gaze went past Hansel to what he was looking at. Derek was in deep crap, and despite her threats, she could never let Hansel down when he needed her help. "Kid," she managed to make her voice almost even but it still shook a little, "you're gonna have to let me go."

"Keep her, kid," Hansel whispered. "I'll handle her . . . " . . . somehow. Hansel had already dropped Faith's wrist, and now he started moving up behind Crystal's animals. He wondered where her wolf was but didn't see her anywhere.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Ororo's blue eyes were glazed as she looked down at the unmoving girl. Vang's roar and Connor's, Tom's, and Morph's screams for Zora passed by her like water rushing over her head. They assaulted her ears, yet she paid no attention to the actual words. Instead, her gaze refocused upon Wolverine and the battle he raged against Roxanne.

'Ro was glad to see that the Werejaguar was falling back now and Logan continued to swipe at her. Her roars of pain echoed through the house, and yet he continued cutting away. One set of the Were's claws lay a few feet past the fighters, but Ororo did not even seem to care when she realized how injured the woman was. Instead, she raised her hand, summoning a lightning bolt that she intended to use to finish her off. She was so intent upon summoning that one bolt that she never saw the attack coming.

* * *

Dawson's eyes grew large as he was faced with the dilemma. If he turned Faith aloose, she would kill Crys or, even worse, she would be gone and he'd never get her back. "Give me your word, Faith, that you won't leave. I'll turn you aloose. And just what the Hell is going on here? Everybody's fighting everybody!"

"Crys, he hasn't moved since he came to the meeting!" Dawson doubted that Crys would believe him but prayed that she would any way. Where was Aphrodite? He had heard Jack's voice earlier, calling for Her, but She still had not turned up. Would the Goddess only deign to show Herself once everybody was dead? Dawson wondered.

She couldn't promise him. She couldn't give him her word and break it yet again! She couldn't, but damn it all, somebody had to save the boys and Crystal was too good for Hansel to be able to take her down! "Do you want them to die?" she asked Dawson, fighting to keep her voice still and her tears away from her eyes. "You've seen her fight. You know what she's capable of. I'm the only one here who can take her. You know that."

"You lie!" Crystal exclaimed. Hansel stilled himself in case she turned to look in Dawson's direction. "You all lie! I never would have thought you would be in league with a man who would harm an innocent ally, let alone Lorne! I saw him do it, as did my children!"

Hansel took a step closer, and Cindy whirled to meet him. The lioness roared as she leapt forward. He fell back, landing on his rear with an exclamation of "Ow!", and her deadly jaws closed on empty air.

Crystal did not turn but pressed her blade against Derek's jugular. "Last chance," she warned, her voice low and deadly, "to fight like the man you aren't."

* * *

Panting hard with his tongue occasionally lolling out of his mouth, Smee ran as hard and fast as he could. He had felt several times when something had attempted to grab hold to him, and each time he had swung out with the only weapon he had left -- his huge rear end, which was big enough to knock down a whole fleet of ships. He was bigger than an elephant, than a hippotamus! No wonder James didn't want him!

The thought brought tears welling into his eyes, tears that Smee neither could nor even tried to stop. They spilled down his cheeks like a cascading waterfall. A sob broke free from his lips. No wonder James didn't want him, didn't love him! It was a miracle he ever had, a miracle Smee didn't deserve! After all, he was older, uglier, and -- dratted Gods knew -- _fatter_ than any cackling hag ever had been!

He couldn't face James. He couldn't listen to his callous pleas and hurtful lies. He couldn't even bare to look at him, knowing he'd lost him forever. He had to get to his room. If he could just get to his room . . . But, wait! No, that wouldn't do! Smee realized as he rounded the corner that would have taken him to his bedroom.

His bedroom could provide him no safety for the wardrobe was still against the door and he could no more get in than James had been able to! Another sob raked his chubby body, and then, over his tears, the angry words coming from another bedroom, and the fighting hailing from downstairs, Smee heard the voice of the man he loved so, the man who had taken his world and crushed it in the palm of his hand.

Smee looked ahead and had to squint to be certain, but sure enough up ahead, right before his very door, was James. He was not alone. "Oh, don't worry about him, dear," he was saying, crooning into the ear of some giggly wench with a large bosom. "He'll take himself out of the picture soon enough, and then you can be the mother to my bois. They deserve a good mother; he never was one."

Smee's face paled. His knees went so weak that he had to press a hand against the wall in order to stop himself from falling. More tears spilled down his red, round cheeks. "NO!" he screamed. "NO!" Yet there it was, his beloved James whispering and giggling with a woman.

It was then that James looked at him. His eyes met his, and the words Smee had known to be true finally came. "Oh, hello there, cabin boi. You haven't done yourself in yet? Pity. Care to meet the future mother of your -- I mean, _my_ children?" Cruel laughter barked from his beloved's lips. "Oh, don't look so surprised! You may be stupid, but even you aren't stupid enough to believe that _I_ could ever love the likes of _you_!"

Smee's answer came out in a long, loud wail that was filled with all the heartache and sadness that was crushing his heart in a vicegrip. "**_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_**" Blindly, he turned to a door, threw it open, and ran for the window.

* * *

Angel dragged Spike with him. There was no way he could reach Crystal from the other side of the room enough to make her understand what was going on. He knew what was happening was not normal. Too much was going on, and they were all at each other's throats! He knew his family were not murderers, not toward each other, and that they would fight for each other if some one else was to attack! Yet now they were all turning against each other? He answered Blue and let Blue know he was coming even as he continued to punch Spike. It was the only way he could drag him with him, and if he left him, he would surely finish killing Carlos.

* * *

Vang could not believe what was happening. The whole world seemed to have gone mad, and his beloved Zora had ended up caught in the very midst of it. He had called out to her when she'd first gone after Ororo, but she had refused to hear his words of reason. He had quieted, believing that Ororo, who he had always thought of before as being wise, gentle, and calm unless severely provoked by a force outside their family, would never harm his daughter.

Bast, how dreadfully wrong he had been! Vang quieted the roar that built within him so that it would not give him away. He was as much to blame for Seraphina laying still upon the floor as the accursed Weather Witch. Had he only intervened and stopped the fight, she never would have been hurt, let alone fried by lightning. He knew she would live, but would she ever be the same after having been electrocuted?

Vang kept his body low to the floor as he ran and only rose when he was almost at Ororo. It was then that he sprang into the air, landed on some one's back, and jumped higher from there as the person toppled beneath his weight. He sailed over her body and landed on top of her back, his twenty deadly claws digging in.

As Ororo screamed, lightning filling the room in vain attempts to hit him, Vang dug deeper. Blood poured from the holes his claws made, and then with a mighty roar that blew Ororo's long, white hair out at all angles, he bent his head toward her neck. His fangs grazed her throat just as a lightning bolt struck him.

Vang's head fell back as he roared, but he did not release his claws. He took the Weather Witch with him, instead, as he spiralled toward the floor. Their roars and screams reverberated in the room.

* * *

"I can't let you go," Dawson told Faith. "Don't you know that your running away from us will kill all of us? I dare you! I _dare_ you to promise me, and better yet, I _dare_ you to try to live up to it! You wanted _me_ to be a Pirate? Now _I'm_ asking _you_. Can _you_ live up to the Code? I _dare_ you to try, and I _dare_ you to _try_ to be _woman_ enough to be with _me_ when you're not even woman enough to give your promise that you won't run away!"

By now, Derek was almost crapping on himself. He knew he didn't stand a chance against the woman and that the only one of them who did stand a chance against her would be Faith. He knew that Dawson would never let her go and that no one was going to come save him. Tears were filling his eyes and blurring his vision, but he sought a look at Chong's face out of the corner of his eyes. His voice shook even more than his body trembled as he asked in a whisper, "Y-You . . . You will take care of him, won't you?" A tear slipped down his face. He'd never get to be with Hansel again now.

Chong could not believe what he was hearing out of Derek's mouth. Here the man was about to die, and the only one he could think of was Hansel! "I am _telling_ you, lady," Chong tried again, "we are _not_ lying! We speak the truth, and I don't know who or what you saw, but it was _not him_!"

"There is something here," Angel told him as he reached them. "I can't figure out who, or what, it is. I can't see or smell them. But something came back with us. It's causing all this chaos, and there is no Goddess to save us! Whatever it is must have taken Aphrodite out. She's not even answering the Captain or the Priest."

"Crys, that boy has not moved from that chair! Do you think I would lie to you?" He looked deep into his sister's eyes even as he hit Spike again on the side. "Did I hear you say that you were going to slice his neck? Since when have you ever hurt any creature to that point, let alone an innocent?"

Faith glared at Dawson. The kid had finally done it. She was pissed. She was beyond pissed! Very few people had ever made her as angry as she was now. She glared at him with boiling fury that could have easily been mistaken for hatred as she spat, "It's _not_ that I'm not woman enough, you idiot! I was _trying_ to _save_ your sorry ass from what you think you want but wouldn't want if you knew what the _Hell_ was going to happen! _Damn_, I never knew you were such an _idiot_! You want me to stay? **_Fine!_** I'll stay! I won't run away, but if you think I'm going to condemn you, _you've got another fucking thought coming!_"

"Condemn me to what, Faith? Don't you know that if you get turned into a cat, I'll simply hunt up a Wizard and have them turn me into a cat? I'm not afraid of that curse!"

"That's not the only thing that might happen! I could lose my sex drive!"

Dawson looked at her in puzzlement. "Would that be such a crime? We still would have each other! Sex ain't everything!"

She stared at him for a split second in shock. "_Fuck_, you're still too much of a virgin to realize it! _You don't deserve to have to be with a woman who can't give you pleasure!_" Had she just said can't? **_Damn_**, she didn't need him to know she couldn't . . . "I could be turned old! I could die and leave you alone! I could forget you; I could forget everything and every one here! I could even forget my own name!"

"If you forget everything, Faith, I'm still here! I'll take care of you! I'll never leave you alone!" He stressed the word "alone". It was the one thing, next to losing Faith, that he was most worried about: being left alone. He never wanted to be left alone. He looked around at all the Pirates who were fighting and knew that they also had that one big fear. It was something they all shared. Loneliness could kill you.

He shook it off. Why the Hell wouldn't James shut up? People were good! Not all of them were good, not even most of them, but he knew his family was good! What the Hell was wrong with them? They were all fighting, as though they wanted to kill each other! Even Angel was fighting, trying to keep Spike knocked out enough that he wasn't fighting somebody else, and he was trying to stop his sister from killing somebody! He looked into Faith's eyes. "I'll never leave you alone, my love."

Crystal stared into Angel's eyes, and then her gaze softened in sadness. "You're right, Angel. There is something here, and whatever it is, by the North Star, it's gotten to you. Now step out of the way and let me do that that is the only right thing for me to do as he's harmed poor Lorne so!"

A knock sounded upon the door. Many heads turned to look at it in surprise, but none stopped fighting.

"What do you mean it's gotten into me, Crys? I'm having to keep Spike knocked out, and he keeps coming around! I can't help it; I have to keep hitting him! He wants to kill Carlos; he blames Carlos for something attacking Kyna! Carlos was innocent, yet Spike wiped out almost their entire family! I can't let you kill Derek; he's innocent!"

Crystal's gaze finally left Derek entirely, but her blade stayed pressed against his quivering throat. She stared at Angel; then her eyes shifted to Spike. Blood was pouring all over his face, and if he had been human, he would have looked to have been upon death's door. She looked acusingly back at Angel. "He's like a brother to you, Angel, and yet look at what you've done to him! Something's happened, all right! Something is here, something that was conjured by this . . . this _monster_ of a man and Carlos and who knows how many others! Not every one here takes kindly to the Supernatural. Those two are among those who do not, and they've finally decided to do something about it! Why you can not see it . . . "

Her voice broke off as another knock came upon the door. She looked at it for a moment, then looked back at Angel. "Why you can not see it, I do not know, but I believe Spike! I saw Derek attack Lorne with my own eyes, and like Spike, I've no reason to make up such a fantastic vision! You are blinded, my dear brother, so, as much as I do not want to, if you insist upon standing in our way, I will fight you." Her eyes bored up into his. "Is that what it is to be, Angel? Will you defend the guilty so far that you will fight me?"

Spike was barely hanging on to consciousness. Was the woman with the sword pointed at some guy's throat saying that she believed him, that she was going to help him kill Carlos? He'd find out soon. He didn't need any help doing Carlos in; he just needed help in reigning in his crazy sire.

"Dawson, you just don't get it," Faith spoke, sadness slipping past her anger again. "They won't let you stay with me, not if they decide to punish us! Look at what's happened to the others! So many of them lost everything, and none were allowed to keep their family!"

Angel shook his head. "I-I don't know what's wrong with you, Crys! I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you kill the innocent! And I can't keep up punching Spike!" He looked at his own fist; it was getting raw. "Spike just won't stay out! I knock him out, and he's back seconds later!"

"There is a Wizard amongst us. He's taking the forms of the innocent and attacking those who can do the most injury to them! Why won't you believe me? I know you think you saw him. I tell you it wasn't him; _he hasn't moved_!"

Chong stood shoulder to shoulder with Angel, looking intently at Crys. "Crys, you've always been compassionate. I don't want to fight you either, but I will. I can not allow you to harm Derek when he is innocent! If he was guilty, I'd be the first one to give him to you, but he has not left our side! I do not know what to say as far as you seeing him with your eyes. I am with Angel; I believe there is something amongst us."

"Am I the only one who hears the knocking on the door? I'm not about to tell it to come in, whatever it is, but it might be the evil thing that's causing all the problems! Give Derek the benefit of the doubt for now, please!" he pleaded with her. "AND, FOR GODS' SAKES, JAMES, SHUT UP!" He was the only one who dared to yell at Hook, who ignored him and kept on playing.

_People, they ain't no good.  
People, they ain't no good.  
People, they ain't no good at all._

_To our love, send a dozen white lilies.  
To our love, send a coffin of wood.  
To our love, let all the pink-eyed pigeons coo.  
That people, they just ain't no good.  
To our love, send back all the letters.  
To our love, a valentine of blood.  
To our love, let all the jilted lovers cry  
That people, they just ain't no good!_

* * *

From another part of the room, Elvira's voice raised from where she had, once again, landed flat of her back in her attempts to help Jack to stand. "I'M WITH THE COOK!" she yelled, forgetting the Chinese man's name for the time being. "SHUT THE HELL UP, HOOK, AND GIVE ME YOUR JACKET!"

Elvira looked at Jack as she waited for that to sink in to Hook's lunatic brain. "Hon, I don't know what the Hell you've gotten your ass into, but whatever it is," she paused as another knock came upon the door and then continued, "your pants have somehow gotten stuck to the floor. We ain't getting them up, so we're gonna have to get you out of them."

"I don't want to be naked in here!" Jack told her. "This whole room is crazy! All because you cleaned me up! Damn! Will ain't even noticed me; it's like I don't even exist any more! They don't see me! They don't recognize me, and they damn sure don't do what I tell them to do! Get me something to cover up with! Hook ain't gonna pay any attention to you; Smee done ran off on him!"

"I'll get his jacket," Elvira told Jack with a roll of her eyes. "You just wait and see, and this whole chaos thing has got nothing to do with your new 'do, Jack. They're nuts; that's why they're not paying you any attention. As for Will, he's a bit too busy to notice right now, kinda like you're too busy to notice those delish pants he's got on." She ran off before he could question her on the latter.

Jack struggled to be able to turn to see what Elvira was talking about on Will. "Well, I'll be damned!" he exclaimed as he finally caught sight of those pants. "How did he get those damn pants?!"

* * *

James broke into an even louder voice, almost screaming at the top of his lungs even as his coat was being pulled. "GET OFF OF ME, WOMAN!" he yelled and backhanded Elvira. "You and your kind done cost me my man! Stay the Hell off of me!"

Elvira glared at James from the floor. She had landed hard, but she flipped back on to her feet as though it were but a mere annoyance. Her eyes were flashing, and she was suddenly hungry. "_My_ kind?" she hissed, her fangs glistening as another knock sounded. "Care to clarify on that, man with only one hand? Are you talking women, Sorceresses, or bitches?" She edged closer to him the whole time she was talking, her face shifting, until she was upon him and lowering her fangs to his neck.

Wolf freaked! What the Hell was going on amongst the people?! They were all nuts, and now Elvira was attacking James, who couldn't stop singing long enough to fight her off! He had no choice; he had to come out of the wall! Using his feet, he kicked the grill off and slid out.

He barely managed to reach Elvira before she sank her fangs into James' neck. Her eyes were glazed over, and he held on to her tightly, talking soothingly to her and trying to reach her despite the craziness he could feel running through her body and mind. Not once did he think about eating her, only about saving her from herself.

"**_JAMES, YOU IDIOT, SHUT UP!!_**" He was rewarded with Hook looking at him as though he had lost his mind and another chorus of the same, old song. He dragged Elvira into the wall with him. He had to get her away from whatever evil lurked in the room!

* * *

As yet another knock came upon the door, it was accompanied by a voice that was all too familiar to most of those in the room. "RUBEUS HAGRID, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!"

Hagrid, who had managed to stay out of the fighting by hiding in the hallway, heard the voice and trembled. Did he dare to open the door and let the Wizards take complete control of the people who had not lost their brains, or did he dare to keep them locked outside the house? For some reason, the madness had not touched him yet. He was safe outside that room, but he wasn't about to open the door and let the Wizards get controlled either. He decided to ignore the voice.

"OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE, HAGRID, OR WE SHALL OPEN IT OURSELVES! IF I MUST DO THAT, I'LL KNOW WHERE YOUR TRUE LOYALTY LAYS, AND THOUGH ITS PAINS ME TO THINK IT, I'LL HAVE TO TAKE APPROPRIATE ACTIONS!"

Hagrid bent down and looked through the keyhole. He saw nothing. There was no way he was going to open that door! He backed up against the wall and eyed the door, preparing to fight in case it burst open. Whatever the thing with Dumbledore's voice was, it definitely was not Dumbledore! How he longed for Dumbledore to have been there, because he knew he could stop the madness! "GO AWAY!" he yelled to the closed door but did not approach it.

The sound of several things hitting the ground outside echoed into the room. Then came Albus' voice whose tone was laced with sadness, regret, and just a trace of anger. "VERY WELL. YOU LEAVE ME WITH NO CHOICE. I SHALL MISS YOU AT THE ACADEMY, AND I AM SURE THE CHILDREN SHALL AS WELL! I'LL HAVE A TIME EXPLAINING IT TO HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE ESPECIALLY, BUT SO BE IT! YOU'VE MADE YOUR DECISION!"

Hagrid wanted to cry out against Dumbledore's words, but he knew it wasn't Dumbledore. He had looked through that keyhole, and he had saw nothing. If Dumbledore was there, Rubeus would have seen him. "GO AWAY!" he yelled. "YOU'RE NOT DUMBLEDORE!"

"VERY WELL! WE SHALL, BUT WITH US, GOES NOT ONLY YOUR FUTURE BUT THE LAST CHANCES FOR SALEM AND HIS PEOPLE!" Footsteps began to sound, as though a large group was leaving.

Rubeus was quaking as he reached out for the door. "WAIT! DON'T GO!" He pulled the door open and felt a rushing of the winds. He flailed his arms around, trying to hit whatever it was. He knew this was not Dumbledore, because Dumbledore would never have pulled such a trick upon him! He didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good!

He tried to fight the tornado of winds, but it was in vain as the winds picked him up and threw him so hard against the wall that the impact knocked the wind out of him. He slumped to the floor, pulling a table over him. The door slammed shut, and diabolical laughter echoed throughout the house.

* * *

Delvira was tiring, but she hung on desperately to Jareth's talons even as he tried to loosen her grip and Didymus continued to beat at her with his cane. She had no idea how long she had been clinging to her husband and the chandelier, but it felt like forever and a night. She had grown weary of trying to get Didymus to believe her and so had stopped yelling at him and only continued to try to argue with Jareth and to try to kick Didymus off of her.

"Never fear, Your Majesty," Sir Didymus called upwards, "I shall conquer this mountain yet!" He struck Delvira's rear with his cane.

From their high perch, Jareth could see everything in the room, but he had no inclination for changing out of his owl form. The whole fucking world was mad! Why shouldn't he be mad, as well? He continued to flap his wings and peck at Delvira. He told her telepathically, Leave, Witch! Go away! Far away before you end up like them!

Normally he would have kicked Didymus' butt for daring to touch the Queen, but now he welcomed his help. Even between the two of them, they were not able to drive her away, and yet Jareth knew she was not using magic against him. One part of himself wanted to kick his own self for fighting against her. He had to keep reminding himself that it was for her own good that she leave him behind.

"Is that what you think of me?! After all these decades of marriage, you expect me to believe that you think of me only as a Witch and that you truly wish to be rid of me?!"

He screeched back at her. "Go away, woman! Go away! You can't leave fast enough! Stay and be tainted forever more!"

She hated to do it, Delvira thought, but she had one way to get the truth out of him. She hated to harm the poor dog, despite the numerous aches and pains he had inflicted upon her, but she knew how Jareth felt about the few subjects he had left. "I do not believe you, husband! Speak the truth now, or I shall fireball your loyal Knight here!" She allowed Didymus to climb further up her back.

"Go away, woman! I speak the truth! I'm not the one you need! I'm only a low piece of shitt! I let you down! I'm not worthy to be called King! Fireball me; fireball him! Fireball the whole damn house! I don't care!" His voice rose higher inside her mind. I'm trash! I'm filth beneath your feet, and it won't even work any more! Go and get the one you need and want! Go away; go away now before my stench gets upon you!

"Jareth, you are the one I want and need! You always have been! You didn't let me down by being with her! You couldn't have known; I understand! But you are letting me down -- you're letting me down right now by trying so hard to turn me away and being so hard upon yourself! I love you! You fear whatever's going on with them grasping me? It does not matter if it does for if I lose you I shall go even more insane than they are now! Is that what you want?"

"No!" he screeched. "I want to cut the loathsome thing off! It betrayed us!" he groaned out. And now the whole damn world is going to Hell in a handbasket! Look at those idiots down there! They're trying to kill each other, and I can do nothing to stop it no more than he can! He looked far down to the floor where Jack had finally gotten out of his pants. Don't look, he told Delvira. The man's naked!

The only man I want to see naked is you, dear husband! She had been about to say more when Didymus reached her head, brought his cane up and over, and began to use the piece of metal to choke her. "This may not kill you, Helvira, but you will leave my King alone!"

"SHE'S NOT HELVIRA, DIDYMUS!" Jareth told the dogman. "IT'S YOUR QUEEN, DELVIRA! GET OFF OF HER AT ONCE!"

"I can not, Sire!" Didymus yipped. "She has bewitched you!"

* * *

Jack could not believe what skimpy little underwear Elvira had managed to get him to put on. He didn't even know how they had gotten on. He knew he had to have put them on but didn't remember doing it. As much as they revealed, he might as well have been naked! They damn sure wouldn't listen to him now, but he had to try!

He raced toward Hagrid and was going to get the Giant to help him stand up tall enough that they could see him. He wouldn't allow his mind to go on the thought that they would see too much of him, but he had to get through to them. He was desperate! When he reached Hagrid, he realized that the Giant was not moving but climbed up on him any way. Once on top, he started yelling at the top of his lungs, hoping to be heard over James.

"**_SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP FIGHTING!!!!_**" His words echoed around the room. He was surprised he was actually heard over James, but he was even more surprised when his words kept going round and round as though they were an echo.

Jack felt invisible hands grab him in response to his shout and throw him upward. His arms flailed wildly. Even as he fell, he finally caught something with his bare hands. He felt that something rip, and he started falling again with glass shattering all around him. Others fell with him, and their screams mingled in the air as the ceiling fell.

* * *

**Kat's Bedroom**

Ace watched in amazement as Kat flew back against the wall. "I tried to tell her, Captain. We're trapped inside here until they come back for us."

"It 'twas a good plan, me lad, if'n only she'd listen. I knae not what tae say tae make her see the truth. It 'twas nae her grandfather who proclaimed tha' she was nae blood o' his! He ne'er would ha'e done such a t'ing!"

Ace stared at Captain. Kat believed her grandfather had denounced her? But why would the old man have done such a thing when he loved his granddaughter as though she were his own daughter? "Stop beating around the bush!" he cried. "What exactly happened to her in the test? Tell me! Help me to understand why she no longer wants me!" Maybe, then, armed with the knowledge of the thoughts that were preying upon his beloved's heart and soul, he could win her back?

Captain returned Ace's gaze through steady, emerald eyes full of wisdom and heartbreak. When she was thrown from the Tyranosaurus Rex ye tamed, she fell unconscious at first, but when she came 'round, he was there. Or so she thought. I'm tellin' ye jest as I've been tellin' 'er: it 'twas nae him! It could nae ha'e been fer nae only is he dead, but ev'n his ghost 'twould ne'er turn 'gainst 'er!

Kat's eyes were barely open. Blood ran into her vision from where she'd hit her head so hard. She could not see the two males who meant everything to her, but she could hear them. "It 'twas him, Capt'n," she spoke weakly. "Ye can lie tae yeself all ye want, but I'm done lyin'. I must serve the greater purpose."

Captain chose to ignore the argument that he knew he'd only fail in and continued talking to Ace. He attacked her, Ace, ripped her apart verbally fer allowin' herself tae get entangled wit' a man who 'twas nae worthy o' her, did nae di all tha' should be done tae save animals, an' 'twas nae e'en Irish. He would nae ha'e cared that ye're nae Irish, jest that ye love Kat an' animals an' di all ye can fer 'em. An' he, ne'er, ne'er, **_ne'er_** would ha' turned 'gainst her!

"I don't believe he would have turned against her! It couldn't have been him! I always thought that he would approve of me despite my lack of Irish blood. I have spent my whole life taking care of animals. It's not fair what happened to us, but it's life! Sometimes you lose, but you have to keep fighting the fight! If Kat doesn't want to keep fighting the good fight by my side, I will still have to fight it. I am a warrior, and I must protect all animal kind. I think he would have looked into my heart and saw that what I speak is truth and would have accepted me, but even if he hadn't, he would have never hurt Kat!" Ace could tell that Kat was more conscious of what he and Captain were saying, but he did not even turn his eyes toward her. "It had to be one of those damn Wizards pretending to be her grandfather!"

But this vision o' him . . . This mirage, hallicinuation, the bloody fake whose words ha'e destroyed yer relationship wit' our Kat . . . ! _He_ ripped her apart verbally, tol' her she was a failure, that her love fer ye had caused her tae become tha' failure, tha' she was tae blame for the others' deaths, an' tha' she 'twas nae worthy o' th' cause nor e'en o' th' O'Hara blood or th' Irish blood tha' runs in 'er veins! He tol' her tha' she was nae longer kin tae him, that she 'twas nae o' his flesh, o' his blood!

"I am with you, Captain. It wasn't truly him but most likely one of the damned Wizards who wants to see our work fail, and what better way than to separate Kat and me?!" He reached out and stroked the old, scraggly tabby before finally turning his eyes to the woman he loved. "Believe what you will, Kat, but I say it was one of the wicked Wizards. What better way to condemn all the animals of the world than to seperate their champions?"

"We must serve the greater purpose, Kat. Remember we planned to do it together? Now you not only shut me out, but you shut Captain out. You think you can save the world by yourself? You can't even save yourself!" He walked over to the door and began to beat on it. "SOMEBODY, OPEN THE DAMN THING! LET ME OUT!" But the chaos that was growing below drowned out everything else.

"I can nae sa'e the whole world. Nae one can, nae taget'er nor alone. But I can save more if'n I ha'e nae distractions." Perhaps, though, she had saved all she could. She heard Ace crying to get out and dropped her injured hand, that was bleeding again, upon the floor. "I'll get us oot." Fire spread swiftly across the floor.

Ace stood, watching the fire come toward him and praying that it would devour him so that the pain in his heart would no longer trouble him. Captain leaped onto the bed and set to meowing at the top of his lungs, telling both Kat and Ace to come to their senses and get out of the fire's pathway and calling for help. Tears ran down the elderly cat's face.

Kat continued to lay where she was, the fire growing ever closer as it covered the floor. She had never felt so warm before. Her eyes drifted shut. Aye, she had saved all she could. She'd take herself out of the picture, and that would open it for Ace to save those she could not. He would be free, without distractions of any sort, and could save so many more that way. She did not even cry out as she felt the floor go through . . .

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Gabrielle looked in shock at the chaotic scene unfolding in the room around her lover and herself. "This was supposed to fix the problems, not make them worse!" She could see Kurt talking to himself again, Jack running around half-naked, James banging on the piano, Brendan about to wolf, and three other fights. Then her green eyes fell upon the redhead who had come to her aid in protecting Xena earlier that morning.

"I've got to go help Rachel," the bard announced, getting to her feet. Before she could take as much as one step forward, a morning star swung out and struck her hard in the back of her head. She fell forward.

Xena rushed forward and hit Rian from behind. "How dare you, foul bastard, knock my Gabrielle out! She was doing nothing to you, and yet you laid her out on the floor! Turn and fight like a man!" Her sword dove for his heart even as she spoke.

He had no idea what he had done to make the woman attack him so. He was not even sure who this Gabrielle was, but as he felt the air coming from her sword, Rian dropped to the floor and rolled. The Werecreature hurtled over him, straight at Xena.

Xena was not sure what to do to stop the Werecreature short of killing her. She took the butt of her sword and hit the Werecreature in the head as hard as she could, hoping it would knock her unconscious. It only stunned her for a moment, but it was long enough for Xena to step forward and grab her furry neck in a nerve pinch.

"That will hold you for a few minutes while I get back to the bastard who tried to kill my Gabrielle! Then I'll finish you off! One attacker at a time!" She looked quickly around until she spotted Rian and jumped forward to meet him, her sword diving downward as Rian was still on the floor and had not gotten to his feet. "You are a sorry excuse for a Pirate!" she told him.

Rian rolled first one way and then the other, narrowly avoiding Xena's blade each time. "I know not what I have supposedly done to anger you so, lady, but if you wish to battle, allow me a chance to fight and I shall do so!"

Janeesa, seeing her Golden God under attack, became so frightened that her mouth flew open in a high-pitched squeal that shattered glass all around even as the floor fell through.

* * *

**The Hallway**

Hot on his father's, Smee's, heels, Frederic almost crashed into him when he stopped by his room. He barely managed to recover himself and throw his arms out, hoping to catch his father, when he took off again, screaming at the top of his lungs "NO!". What was going on? Frederic could see nothing that could aggravate Smee, but suddenly running in a different direction, Frederic saw his intended target!

Smee didn't have to tell him that he was planning on jumping from that window. Frederic could see it as plain as he could see the sunlight in the sky that streamed from that same window as though it was beckoning Smee with open arms. "**_OH, GODDESS, NO!!!_**" Frederic screamed as he threw himself forward in a desperate attempt to catch his father. He barely managed to catch his legs as the little man was jumping through the window.

With all the strength he had in his body, Frederic held on and desperately drug him back into the room just as he felt a trembling going through the floor. "Dad?" he managed to get out as the floor let go. He held on to his father tightly and tried to manuever while falling through the air so that his father would land on him. The last thing he saw, as he hit the floor hard, was the tears still streaming from his daddy's eyes. He knew his heart was breaking and felt as though there was no help from Heaven or Earth to save either of them.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Prue almost choked. "What the Hell are you doing here?!" she asked. She was about to thrust her hands out and send Leo to wherever she could when she noticed Carl was wrapped into him, fighting for all he was worth. "GET HIM, CARL!" she joined Paige in yelling, her fist punching the air as though it could connect with Leo's jaw. "GET HIM!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Cole asked Piper. "What's he doing here?"

Piper was as white as a sheet. Paige was holding on to one of her hands, but Piper's other hand was shaking as though it were caught in a whirlwind. "It . . . It is." Piper swallowed hard, then looked at Cole with desperate tears in her eyes. "Please, Cole, you have to believe me when I swear to you that I never called for him or asked for him or . . . or _anything_! I don't want him any more; I never did! I don't even know where he came from or what he is now!"

"He's an accursed White Lighter!" Cole told her. "Leo, you have no business here! We have a White Lighter! You do not belong here! Carl, let go of him. Now orb the Hell out of here and don't come back or I'll take you some place you don't want to go!"

"SAM!" Prue called. "SAM?" But there was no answer. She glared angrily at Leo. "What did you do with Sam?"

Carl stopped hitting Leo but continued to straddle him and glare angrily down at him. "I'm not going anywhere!" Carl hit him again. Blood once more broke out from the Gnome's punch. Leo's face now looked like a bloody, war-torn battlefield.

"Explain," Piper told him, pulling courage from her sisters and Cole, who had not yet accused her. "Explain before I explode you again!"

At her words, Cole looked at Piper strangely. When had she exploded Leo, and why had he had to miss it? "You heard the lady," Cole told him, looking back at Leo. "Explain now or you'll explain later after I take you away from here." He kind of grinned to himself about Piper exploding Leo; he was glad it had not been him.

Paige glanced sideways at Piper. "Remind me never to piss you off again, sis."

"You can't do that, Demon!" Leo shot at Cole. "And just what are you girls doing involving yourselves with Demons and Pirates, of all things?"

"He," Piper snapped at Leo, "may be a Demon, but he is the man I love!"

Leo's mouth dropped open in shock. He glared at Cole.

"Now answer for we will not ask again!" Prue demanded.

Leo looked at each of the others in the room in turn before settling his gaze back upon Piper. His answer came just as the roof caved in. "I'm your new White Lighter."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Meeting Room**

In the dust that settled, two beings remained standing, and a knock came upon the door. "RUBEUS! GODS, MAN! CALL TO ME! OPEN THIS DOOR! LET ME KNOW YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!"

Kurt looked around at the shambles the house was now in. His friends and family were buried under it, and he began to dig frantically. He looked at Hercules and asked, "Can't you do something?" even as he heard the Wizard's voice coming to him. He could not reach the door; he could not move anywhere other than standing in the same spot, digging and hoping to find a live person.

Hercules looked sadly at Kurt. How had He failed him? He had never done so before! Never once before, throughout the whole time He'd had His strength, had He ever failed to catch a ceiling! Something was dreadfully wrong with this picture! His head snapped up as the front door was kicked in.

Severus stared at Albus in surprise. He had always known he had more strength than he let on but was surprised to witness it actually being used. He flanked him as Albus stepped into what remained of the house.

"Charles!" Cinderella called. "Let them go in, but stay here with me, please! Some one must heal this poor donkey!"

"I'm dying!" Donkey moaned. "Somebody tell my boy I love him and tell that no good Pirate Captain he better take good care of him or I'll come back and haunt him! The light's so pretty . . . ! Good-bye, world! Good-bye, Will! Good-bye, Elvira! I'll always love you!"

"Do not go into that light, Donkey! Do you hear me?!" Cinderella shook the injured animal who seemed to be pouring blood from every part of his body. "DO NOT STEP INTO THAT LIGHT! _CHARLES!_"

Charles rolled his chair as fast as he could to where he could reach Donkey. His hand reached down and gently touched his head, and he began to heal him. He wondered just what the Hell had attacked the Pirates. There would have to be much healing done this day. Where was Magnus in all this chaos? He prayed his love was alive and safe.

As Donkey did not seem to be responding, Charles' prayer shifted. He thought back to the unicorn that lay just a few feet beyond Donkey. It was what had first brought tears to many of their eyes. The death of such a wonderful creature was always a great tragedy, but this one had been murdered, as evidenced by the marks and blood that had been all over his silver body. "Do not step into that light, my friend," Charles added his voice to Cinderella's. "Come back to us. Your boy needs you. Your love needs you."

* * *

They entered the building in caution, three forming a triangle at the front while the two bringing up the rear stood shoulder to shoulder. The man with jet-black hair waved at the dust with a disdainful sneer upon his pale face while one of the long-haired Wizards cast a light from his staff to show the way. Complete chaos littered the room.

One spoke in a gravelly whisper to the others. "See?" he queried, gesturing a wrinkled hand at the mess. "I told you it would not be wise for them to know."

"That is of little importance at the moment," the one in the lead spoke. "We must find them, and I pray they are all right."

"But what caused this?" another wondered out loud. "They did not strike me to be the type to fight amongst themselves so, but yet that is what has happened here . . . that and a great deal of strife. What? Why do you stop?" He peered up ahead, and his ancient eyes widened. "By the stars!"

"That is who I think it is, is it not? These old eyes are not as trust-worthy as they once were."

"It is indeed," the lion rumbled with a swish of his tail. He would have been glad to see his old friend at any time, but he regretted the circumstances that had brought his presence to the place.

While the others discussed the muscular, glowing man holding up a piece of the roof, the leading Wizard cast a glance around at the destruction. From behind his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes desperately sought the bulky form of a dear friend. "Rubeus!" he exclaimed when he spied him at last and took off running in his direction. Snape looked at the fallen Giant and then at Dumbledore rushing toward him and shook his head. He muttered quietly to himself but followed nonetheless.

* * *

Hercules' brow was creased with confusion, and that confusion grew when the room around him seemed to come to life as boards began rising into the air. He did not know what had enchanted this building any more than he knew why the Pirates had been fighting amongst themselves or why His Godly strength had only managed to hold up a fraction of the ceiling. It made absolutely no sense to the demigod, but he knew Kurt's people needed help.

He turned and carefully set the piece of ceiling he had been holding onto the floor. No sooner did He release it than it, too, flew up into the air. He heard Kurt calling out names and looked at the Priest with sadness and regret in His deep eyes. Then He turned to look out at the room in large. He held His arms out and closed His eyes. A glow began to appear.

* * *

Kitty had returned to the meeting room to find it in complete chaos. It wasn't bad enough that Kurt was talking to his imaginary friend. Oh, no, Rachel was nowhere to be seen, Lockheed was spitting fire about some crazy jaguar, and fighting had erupted throughout the room. She had been walking, seeming to be in bit of a daze to any who may have seen her, and trying to figure out what to do to bring composure back to their crew and wondering if she even wanted to, when the sight of a flying body had caught her eyes. She had turned just in time to see none other than Jack Sparrow joining the King and Queen of the Goblins and their dog Knight on the chandelier. She'd seen it start to fall and had chased after it, hoping to help. She had barely reached the group when she realized the rest of the ceiling was coming down. She'd had to jump the rest of the way to reach Jack and now pulled him by his hand through the rubble.

Jack forgot all about being half-clothed as he reached gratefully toward Kitty's hand. He did not know what had happened to his family. They had gone totally insane, attacking each other and causing the total chaos that had reigned in the room! Now all was deathly quiet.

He glanced toward the stairs, hoping to spot Brendan and Will. The fright at what he was gazing upon made his kohl-rimmed eyes seem even larger. Something had Will and was dragging him up! "Thanks, Kitty," he told her, "but I have to go after Will. Help those you can, and as soon as I release him, I will return." Without even asking, he took her sword from her and jumped on a piece of wood that was already rising.

In order to reach Will, he had to walk the raising boards with nothing to hang on to. Under normal circumstances, Jack would never attempt the stunt he was now pulling. He had no problems climbing the riggings of ships, but to step from moving board to moving board gave him the jitters. He prayed that he would reach Will before he crashed into the ceiling. Somehow, his love had managed to survive the roof falling in! It'd be a Hell of a thing if the crash into the now-reforming ceiling was to do his love in or trap him in between the flooring! "Don't worry, Will; I'm coming!" he called to his love, hoping he could hear him and jumped to the next board.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Something heavy weighed Piper down as she came to. She knew what the first thing against her body was before she ever opened her eyes, and it was definitely anything _but_ a thing. She reached out, caressing Cole's hand, as she opened her eyes. She was surprised to find Cole's arms reaching out over her for his hand, she'd thought, had been nearer her waist. She looked past him . . . and screamed in surprise as she yanked her hand back to her side.

Cole could have simply shimmered out, but there was no way that he could carry all of the Halliwells at one time when they had been scattered about and not together. Instead, he had chosen to save Piper and jumped toward her, meaning to shimmer them out, when something had knocked him in the head and knocked him out. He put his hand up and felt blood running down his head. He held his hand for Piper to see. "Sorry, love. Something knocked me out or I would have shimmered you out of this!"

"Leo, get the Hell off of me!" he muttered at the same moment, pushing the unconscious White Lighter off. He looked, in disbelief, at Leo, who had stayed where he had fallen. "Did he say what I thought he said just before the roof caved in? _He's_ your new White Lighter? That's never going to work! Somebody got Their lines screwed up," Cole told her.

"They may not have. For some reason, They may have decided to crap on us and throw Leo at us, but if They did, They can damn well take him back!" Her eyes met his. "I swear, Cole, I didn't ask for him and I damn sure don't want him!" She was glad he had missed her caressing Leo's hand instead of his.

"It's all right, Piper; I understand. You didn't ask for him. They never ask you who you want; they just throw something at you." A scuffling was heard, and Cole's eyes went to look. He expected it to be Leo but found it to be Prue.

"I've got to get to him!" she moaned even as she fled the area where her family was. She looked around at each of them; they seemed to be breathing. She had to get to Brendan! She almost fell over Joxer, who was kneeling in the doorway and cradling Phoebe against his chest.

"How is she, Joxer?" Cole called.

"I'm not sure. Her eyes looked at me, but she didn't see me."

"We need a healer in here," Cole told the others. "Paige?" he called to the youngest Halliwell, who was staring holes in him. "Are you okay?" He couldn't see Carl anywhere and was worried about the little guy but didn't tell Paige.

"Paige," Piper called, looking at her baby sister in deep concern, "what's wrong?" She could see the girl's tears from where she stood several feet away. "Where's Carl? What happened? Talk to us, sister."

Paige was shaking and crying an ocean of tears. She raised a trembling finger and pointed at a big pile. Then, suddenly, she remembered her power. "Carl!" she cried out, and the Gnome's unconscious body promptly fell on top of her.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Kitty had paid no attention to Jack even as she'd pulled him from the rubble for the sight of those in the entrance to the house had drawn her attention. The damn Wizards had returned, at last! She'd love to run them through and definitely had a score to settle with Charles for allowing to happen what he had. Then again, she suddenly wondered, could she really hold him responsible when _she_ had been the one to believe the Peters and be tempted by them?

* * *

Everything in him screamed to run to the woman who was so much like a daughter to him, but fate had just presented him with an opportunity that he could not afford to miss. He had to reach the man she was so determined to leave first, and he sniffed the air for his scent as he carefully unsheathed his claws and pulled them out of the bedding. Catching Ace's scent, Captain leapt from the bed and sprinted in the direction.

He did not have far to go before he saw the thin man laying up ahead. Rubble was all around him, but it was only as Captain drew nearer that he was able to see all the bruises the fall had given him. He went straight to his face and began licking him while calling his name. He had to be all right! Without his help, there'd be no saving Kat from herself. It was Ace who gave her what little balance she'd had over the last several years, Ace who was had always before been able to cheer his beloved Kat and make the world seem not an entirely dark place. Captain licked his face vigorously and called his name louder.

He was rewarded with moaning. Ace felt the taste of blood in his mouth for when he had fallen, his teeth had somehow almost bit his tongue in two. He longed for something cold to drink. This day, he had been through Hell. He had lost the woman he loved more than life itself, and now something had taken the matter out of his hands and was trying to kill him instead of allowing Ace to choose that option for himself! Just what the Hell had happened? he wondered. Had Kat's fire burned a hole through the floor and they had all fallen through? The one thing he was sure of was that he wasn't dead, because he knew that if he was dead, he wouldn't hurt as badly as he did.

He opened his eyes just enough to see that it was Captain who was licking his face. He was surprised the old tabby cat had it in him to care enough to lick his face. Captain had never shown such inclination before, and he knew now that it was only because he was so worried about Kat. "Kat?" he managed to groan out, and even as he spoke, blood ran out of his mouth.

Captain's green eyes shot wide and he took a couple of steps backwards away from Ace. He recovered himself quickly, however, and assured himself that the man would be all right. After all, hadn't the healing glow returned and was it not already bathing the room in its mysterious light and healing the injured it passed over? Chills ran down his arched spine as he realized that that could also only mean that the Wizards had arrived.

He shook himself, sternly telling himself the old adage of one thing at a time. "I din't knae," he answered Ace in a soft mew, "yet. Stay here, an' if'n ye're better by th' time I get back, still act like ye're oot o' it. We mightn't be lost yet. She still loves ye, laddie, an' if'n she sees ye like this . . . or worse . . . " He stiffened suddenly as the scent of Kat's blood reached his nose. "Jest stay here an' act th' part!" he meowed to Ace as he ran off in the direction his mistress' blood hailed from.

Stay here and act the part? Ace thought. That's an easy thing to do, about the easiest thing I've had to do all day! He began to try to move his arms and legs to find out if anything was broken. It didn't seem to be.

He looked up at the ceiling and marvelled at how the boards seemed to know right where to go as they flew upward. Definitely, the Wizards are here, he thought. Kat'll probably welcome the old, bald geezer with open arms! He closed his eyes and sighed as he waited for Captain's return, turning his head slightly to the side so that he could spit some blood out. Whatever he'd hurt was in his mouth, and as his tongue felt like a yard of chewed meat, he figured he'd bit himself.

* * *

Dark eyes fluttered open, and her heart caught in her throat as she stared at the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. The woman before her had lovely, delicate features; long, red hair that seemed to float out all around her; and a smile so beautiful that Kennedy was reminded of the tales she'd heard about the downfall of Troy and the woman Helen. "Willow," she called her love's name as she reached for her, but her hands only met something hard. She pushed against the hard substance until it gave way, and Willow hovered closer.

Tears sprang to Kennedy's eyes. She ached so to be able to touch her, to hold her! Willow passed through Kennedy, dipping her mouth slightly through the brunette's, and then she was gone, leaving Kennedy with delightful shivers and an aching heart.

It just so happened that, as Willow vanished, Kennedy's eyes fell upon the floor a few paces away. A scream broke free from her mouth before she even realized it for she was staring at some one's severed and bloody hand!

* * *

Black eyes opened to a glittering of lights. She stared at the swirling, golden colors for a moment before she was able to focus on what she was seeing enough to figure out exactly what she _was_ seeing. Somebody was fixing the chandelier, she realized, as the lovely, intricate glass and metal fused back together. The chandelier that had been broken when Jack Sparrow, of all people, had joined her husband and herself on the object. It wasn't bad enough that she had already had Didymus up her crawl. Oh, no, Jack had had to add to the mess!

And just what _had_ he been doing flying through the air at them, any way? Delvira really didn't want to know, but she knew she'd find out sooner or later. For now, all she cared about was figuring out where her husband was. She sat up and looked around.

"There you are, foul beast!"

"DIDYMUS, SIT!" Delvira's command did absolutely no good, however, as the dog Knight leapt through the air, his lance aimed straight at her. Delvira caught its point in her pale hands before it could make contact and shook it hard enough that the supposed Knight on the end of it was also shaken. "I should really throw your sorry ass across the room, but where is the King?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I'L-L-L-L-L-L N-N-N-N-E-E-E-V-V-V-E-E-R-R-R-R T-T-T-E-E-E-L-L-L-L!" Didymus' answer came out stuttered as Delvira continued to shake the pest.

* * *

As the rubble lifted off of the small group that was protected by Morph and Tom's shelter, Katrina's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her husband and gently stroked the part that she could reach. "Tom?" Her voice trembled as she called to him. "Bast, please don't let anything be wrong with him!" She almost whimpered.

There was a time that Katrina had tried to outrun Tom, but ever since he had ensnared her heart, she had only wanted to run to him. She pulled him close to her and cuddled him, praying that he would open his eyes. "Tom?" she whispered again, her voice breaking. She had to be strong. She was the oldest of them, after all. If she fell apart, so would the rest!

She could see Celina's fur coat, reached out, and gently stroked her. "Celina?" Then her eyes went to Morph. "Please, Bast, let one of them at least open their eyes!" She couldn't even reach Morph; he was draped across her sister's lower body.

Her eyes went a little further, and she saw Connor who was draped over Zora. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, but she could not move enough to get to either of them. She stroked her husband's face again gently. Until he moved . . . Please, Bast, let that be soon! she prayed. She was powerless to help the others. If he died, her heart would break, and she would die too.

* * *

She came slowly back to her senses, and as she returned to her abnormal self, she realized that she was in a very tight spot. Something wooden and hard pressed against her bosom, but that wasn't the only thing pressing against her. He was there. She could smell his wolfmanly scent, hear the slight panting of his breathing, and feel his skin against hers. His arms were wrapped around her, as though to keep her pinned to him.

Elvira frowned. Had she not been the one trying desperately to pin _him_ down? Had _he_ not been the one running and hiding, hiding in the very walls she suspected she was now in? She moved slowly as she positioned her body, hoping that he would not realize she was conscious until it was too late for him to have a chance to escape.

Her arms were pinned to her chest, but she rose her hands to the outside of his arms. She spread her feet wide, only vaguely realizing that she had, at some point, lost her high heels. Simultaneously, she clasped his arms and pressed her long, agile legs to the outsides of his legs. "Wolf," she breathed his name huskily, "haven't _you_ been the one running, darling?"

* * *

Janeesa's green eyes opened. Something was laying on top of her, and she struggled to get out from under it. As the darkness began to disappear, she saw that it was the Golden God and stopped struggling. It felt good where he was laying, and her right hand went to gently stroke his long, blonde hair. The thrills of touching him were almost more than she could bare. She had to get her mind on anything else at the time.

Her eyes went to the windows that she had busted out. She regretted that and watched in amazement as the windows reknitted themselves. There was some kind of witchcraft going on here! she told herself. She was definitely glad it was friendly. She could hear Tessa talking to Ray. She held her breath, hoping that Ray would answer.

Tessa was stroking Ray's hair and her face gently. "Wake, my dear," she told her. "We need you!" She wanted to cry out loud, I need you!, but was afraid to. She prayed Ray would open her eyes soon. No answer was coming from Ray, and Tessa began to pray to any God that was listening even as she felt a golden glow wash over her. It passed over and through her and straight into Ray, bathing her in its golden glow. She reached over, took her sister's hand, and smiled at her.

Janeesa gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Give them time, dear; they'll both wake up."

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Cole got up, pulling Piper to her feet, and then moved swiftly over to check on Carl. He pulled him off of Paige. Cole checked him for breathing. "He'll wake up soon, and when he does, he's going to hurt like Hell. He'll be all right, Paige; he's a tough, little guy. Only Carl would attack a White Lighter and live to tell the tale!"

"He's _my_ tough little guy!" Paige exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around Carl's battered body and holding him close to her.

Upon hearing Cole say that Carl would be all right, Piper started to move toward Phoebe but stopped. They needed a healer. They weren't going to get very far with Paige right now, and who knew how the other healers had fared? She scowled down at Leo. As much as she hated to admit it, they could use his services, but would using his services tell Them that they had accepted him? Oh, to Hell with it! What did it matter, what They thought? Had They not stolen their mother and grandmother from them? Had They not failed to help them so many times and continued to thrust them into one horrible situation after another?

The kitchen was already fixing itself. Glasses and plates were mending themselves, and the food was returning to the pots that had already returned to their rightful places atop the stove and table. Piper walked over to the faucet, grabbed a newly completed glass, and poured a glass of water. Then she walked back over to Leo and splashed it on to him.

As Leo sputtered to, Piper glared down at him. "While you're here," she said icily, "you might as well make yourself useful. Get to healing."

Cole couldn't help but to laugh. Piper sure could be bossy when she wanted to be!

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

When the chandelier had suddenly let go, Jareth had done his very best to fly away. He had wanted to save Delvira, but in owl form, he could not do so. The minute he reached the floor, he changed to his human form and gazed back up, hoping to spot his beloved, just in time to get hit right in the face with a board. He fought valiantly to stay upright and change back to owl form just as a very big board came down and smashed the owl to the floor.

He squawked miserably, trying to lift it. If only I had stayed in human form, I would have stood a chance against the boards! He wished Delvira would find him, but all he could hear was Delvira and Didymus fighting. He had tried to stop Didymus from attacking Delvira. He knew she wasn't Helvira, but he also knew that Didymus' weak nose would not have aided him in telling the difference.

He thought he'd never felt so miserable in his life as he had now come to feel. He squawked pitifully, hoping Delvira would hear him. How he longed to have her loving arms wrapped tenderly around him! Even as he reviled himself for the low life he felt he was, he squawked again. "Somebody get me out from under here! I'll die under here! It's worse than being underground! I'm buried alive!" He screeched again but knew that Delvira and Didymus were making too much racket for either of them to hear him.

* * *

Sean stirred, and his eyes fluttered slowly open. Looking under him, he saw Em, barely clothed as usual. He hoped he had not been too late in covering her. There had been no warning, just suddenly the flooring letting go and falling down upon them. He lay full-length of her body now and wanted only to kiss her lips and hold her even closer.

He was not too far from where Kennedy was when she started screaming. His eyes followed Kennedy's eyes, and he saw a hand. "Oh me Gods!" he exclaimed. "Whose hand 'tis tha'?" Fear gripping his heart, he pulled himself off of Emma and began to dig through the fallen rubble.

First, he uncovered Wolverine, who lay in a pool of blood. "Wolverine?" he called to his friend. He touched him gently, hoping that his eyes would open. He looked at both of his hands, and his claws had receded. Whoever or whatever it had been Wolverine had attacked had lost their hand to him and was probably bleeding to death. He had to get to them and quickly. As he continued digging through the rubble, he was suddenly joined by another pair of hands and then those of his beloved.

Wolverine shook his head and got to his knees. "Oh my Gods! What have I done?!" he moaned out loud as he, too, saw the hand and began digging wildly through the rising rubble. "Who have I killed?!" He remembered fighting the newcomer and feared that he had killed her. He hadn't meant to, but he remembered back to the insanity of that moment. "I had to stop her!" he said. "She was gonna kill the boy!"

They uncovered her just as the golden glow washed over them, and all four sets of eyes were drawn to the hand that slithered back and rejoined the body. Was the woman dead? Was it too late to save her? Logan looked at her, and though she was covered in blood, she still breathed. As the golden light enveloped her, she breathed even deeper. "Where's my 'Ro?" Wolverine pondered. The woman would be all right, probably pissed at him later, and they might continue their fight, but for now, he had to go look for 'Ro.

* * *

The sudden feeling of being swept up into the air had caused Will's eyes to flash open, and he had yelled in fear as he had seen the floor getting further and further away but had been unable to reach whatever was holding him steadfast. Had a giant bird managed to get in the house with them, perhaps a dinosaur or even a huge dragon? He didn't know, but whatever it was that held him, he could not reach it, regardless of how desperately he struggled.

He had been about to call for help, but upon looking down again, had been unable to find any one within sight . . . any one except for a group of Wizards slowly coming into the house! He had yelped again at the sight and then yelled at the top of his lungs as another flying board barely missed him. Were the Wizards doing this, pulling the house together and either not knowing or simply not caring who they endangered or injured in the process?

Will had just began to contemplate that question when Jack's voice met his ears. Despite the anxiety in his love's voice and the fear building in his own self, Jack's voice seemed to caress Will's ears, and it thrilled his heart to know he was coming for him. However, when he looked in the direction he'd thought Jack's voice had come from, all he saw was a young man running in a long-sleeved, flowing, silk shirt and a pair of teeny black underwear that left extremely little to the imagination. The man's skin was darkly tanned like Jack's, but there was no beard or long, jet black hair. Yet his moves were undeniably familiar, and Will seemed unable to keep his eyes from trailing back to the groin area that the tiny piece of cloth packaged so well.

Will jerked his head away, growling and sneering at himself in disgust. What the Hell was wrong with him?! It was Jack he loved, and Jack alone, so what the blue blazes was he doing looking at another man's package?! He slapped himself.

* * *

His world was full of pain as he came back around, and his bleeding lips broke apart in a low moan. What in God's name had happened? What had hit him? Spike, he vaguely recalled. Spike had tossed him against the wall as though he weighed no more than a flea, which to the Vampire, he probably didn't. He had thrown him to get him out of his way as he had been trying to talk him out of harming . . . harming . . .

**_Dear God!!_** Trent's blue eyes flew open, and he jumped to his feet. He weaved a little but remained standing out of his sheer determination. His fists were clenched, and his jaw set. He had to get to Carlos! But where was he? He listened for the sounds of a fight but heard none. His heart chilled. Had Spike already done what he'd said he would? Not that he could send Carlos to Hell, not even for his life as a Pirate, for despite their having to be Pirates and his mile-long stubborn streak, Carlos was a good man, a wonderful man. There was no way . . . not unless . . . but he didn't . . .

Trent shook his head, yelling at himself mentally. This was no time for such thoughts! He had to find Carlos and fast, before it was too late! He started running and shouting his best friend's name at the top of his lungs, his blue eyes swinging from side to side as he frantically searched the room. He passed by many who needed a helping hand, slowing by none. He had no time to waste; he had to find, and save, God willing, Carlos!

* * *

Dawson opened his eyes and expected that he would find himself on top of Faith. He was surprised to see that she was on top of him. Oh, yeah! he thought to himself, grinning. She still wants me! He stroked her arm gently, realizing that he still held on tightly to her. He had not let go!

His eyes went over to Hansel, Derek, and Chong, praying that they were alive. The funny thing was, somehow, Chong had managed to be on top; he had pulled both Derek and Hansel underneath and his back was now a bloody pulp from where the boards had hit him. "I'll never believe anything you say again, Chong, about hating Derek," Dawson told him softly. His only answer was a moan.

Derek's eyes drifted open, and he sighed contentedly as he found himself gazing down into his beloved's face. Even with some kind of gray matter covering his blonde curls, Hansel was so cute that he made Derek's heart skip a beat every time he saw him. Derek admired the scenery, only briefly wondering what heavy thing was upon his back, and then leaned forward and kissed the nose that he loved to watch wrinkle so much.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes looked at each other in darkness. They spoke not a word, yet communicated nonetheless. What had just happened? Their new father had been attacked, causing their mother to flip out and threaten to kill his attacker? She never made idle threats but also had never threatened to outright kill any one. To make them wish they were dead, yes, but never to actually _kill_ them. The female had no problem with it; the male could not have been more astounded or dismayed by the mere thought.

She'd never forgive herself, his eyes argued. Would the lioness really want her to live with the overbearing guilt for the rest of her life? Again?

No, of course not! The big cat shook her head. But it wasn't as though the man was innocent! He had attacked Lorne! He deserved to die! Why, if Crystal would let her, she'd take care of him!

So she did care for Lorne, after all? the dragon questioned.

The lioness growled, her tail cutting through the tiny space they were stuck in and striking hard against the wooden floor. Shut up, she told her brother, and get ready to get your scaly ass out! She pushed against the boards with her paws, straining with all her might to push them off. Once she made a hole, she'd stand up enough that their mother's unconscious body would be risen enough that her brother could get out and go for help.

Cindy was still pushing against the boards when they suddenly started flying off. With a surprised cry, she flattened back underneath Crystal. Blue tucked his tail back under their mother and watched in shock as the boards simply seemed to lift themselves off and begin reattaching themselves to their proper locations. He looked at Cindy. "Coo coo?"

Her tail struck the floor. "Damn straight it's coo coo!" she snarled.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Grill**

His first response was to nuzzle her hair and lick her ear. "I'm not running now," he growled out.

Wolf's actions set Elvira's blood on fire. She ached to lean into his nuzzle and burned to feel his mouth, lips, and teeth all over her body, but she knew it could not be . . . not yet. She had to know; she had to be certain he would not get away from her again. She moaned and fought to keep control. "But you have been," she reminded him. "I've been doing all I can to get you to stop, and you've not came to me a single time before now. So why now?"

"I had to keep you from eating James. You vamped on him. I don't know what he did to gripe you, but you were fixing to eat him. And the reason I didn't come to you is because I couldn't trust myself around you. I've watched you sleep, breathe, eat . . . I've been almost within your grasp, but I couldn't let you catch me. What if I failed again?"

"I almost ate you in the test! I would have eaten Jareth, but he flew away! I'm a no-good, lousy wolf, and I can't be trusted! Yet, upon being this close to you, I don't want to eat you. This surprises me. I'm not . . . inflicted with the madness any more. I've been punishing both of us needlessly. Bad Wolf!" he exclaimed and slapped himself.

She took that moment to carefully turn around. The grill was so tight that they barely had breathing room, and it took all her slim body could do to turn around without hitting him. She wasn't even sure how he'd managed to get her inside the wall with him, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together again and he seemed to be coming to his senses at long last. She caught his hand before he could slap himself again and entwined her fingers with his. Her other hand cupped his face; her thumb drew softly back and forth across his hairy cheek.

"You saw me do much more than that. I knew you were with me, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't touch you; I couldn't see you. You were in your world, and I was shut out, trapped within my own Hell. I did all I could think of to draw you out, all but one thing; I would've tried that tonight. But I cried. I almost cut myself. I even played with it, calling your name the whole while. I tried every sex trick in the book to lure you out. And still you stayed away!" "And how many times have I tried talking to you?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving his the whole while she talked. "How many times have I told you that it wasn't your fault and that I wasn't even _there_ so it _couldn't_ have been the real me that you almost ate?"

"You don't know how hard it was to stay away from you, especially when you were crying and calling to me, but I was scared! Don't you know that if I had killed you and eaten you, it would have driven me over the edge? I would never have become a man again! I must get away from here, find us a place so that we can be alone with more room than this. We can not even lay down in here. There is an opening to the left, but you'll have to crawl. Keep going, and I'll tell you when to turn."

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

The sounds of her brother's yells slowly pulled Trina back to consciousness. She moaned as she became aware of the pain that screamed in her throat. She touched her neck gingerly. She could not remember a time her throat had ever hurt so much, and it was all because of Spike. Maybe the boys had been right. Maybe she should never have trusted the Vampire. Actually, it was pretty clear now that she had been mistaken.

But that didn't matter any more. What mattered was getting to her feet and stopping him, if it wasn't already too late -- Gods forbid --, from killing Carlos. She had to see to Andrew, too, but Trent's loud mouth told her he was all right, thank God. She inhaled deeply a few more times, not even aware that she was more gasping the air than breathing it, and began to try to get to her feet.

As she attempted to stand, she realized that there was a weight upon her legs. She leaned forward and reached down to remove it and gasped openly when she saw what it was. "Andrew!" she cried, her hands flying to his bleeding head. "Andrew! Oh Gods! God! Don't let him die! Please, don't let him die!" She could not tell how badly he was hurt, but his blonde curls looked to be coated in blood. "Andrew!" she called, her hands reaching to his shoulders and beginning to pull him to her.

For a while after losing Andrew before, Trina had gone against deities of all kinds. She'd cussed and cursed the Gods. She'd wanted nothing to do with Them, but when Zeus had chosen to return not only her Andrew to her but Willow to Kennedy, even if it was only in spectral form, Trina had believed again that He cared. Now she wondered if He had as twisted a sense of humor as Andrew had once mentioned He did. Would He really return the man she loved to her only to whisk him away again by Death?

Surely that couldn't be! Despite her change in religion, she'd never forgotten her father's preachings and had always thought there to be some relation between the Christianity he had preached and the Pagan beliefs she'd found amongst the Pirates. The God he'd told her of all her life would never have been so cruel and heartless. Or would He? Had He not allowed His own son to be crucified?

She had not thought of that son for a long time now, so long that it felt like a lifetime ago, but now, out of sheer desperation, she called to Him. "Gods, God, Jesus, I don't really care!" she pleaded. "Just Some One, please save my Andrew and save my family! Don't let any of them die!" At this point, she would gladly have sold her soul to the Devil to ensure their survival, something she'd been contemplating the night Andrew had been returned to her.

As she had been praying, Trina had been pulling Andrew to her. Now, at last, she could get a good look at him. She turned him over with gentle hands, checked his breathing, and let out a sigh of fractional relief. He was breathing! At least, he wasn't dead yet!

Trina gripped her shirt in both hands and ripped off the bottom half. Then she set to wrapping Andrew's head in a makeshift bandage, calling to him the whole while, telling and pleading with him to awaken, and praying to Any One who might care enough to listen and help.

* * *

Kitty shook her head. "Get a hold of your sorry self, Pryde! You're a Captain; start acting like it. Find 'Heed; find Ray. Find your people. Get your head out of your butt!" She turned to begin searching for them and found herself looking at Kurt.

She whipped her eyes away. She couldn't afford to go down that path again, not now, not until she had her family and knew that they were okay. She started making her own way through the rubble, pulling out those she found.

* * *

Oblivious to every one else in the room except for Hercules, Kurt was diving desperately, frantically searching for Kitty, 'Heed, Ray, any of his family. They had to be under there somewhere! He prayed he'd find them alive. He looked at Hercules but did not ask a question of Him, because he did not want to disturb His thoughts. He knew He was healing the room. Others would think the Wizards were doing it, but Kurt knew the truth. His God was saving them, healing them once again like He'd done in the court room.

But where was his Goddess? She was still missing, and even Hercules did not have the answer! In fact, Hercules was so distressed about His Sister's temper tantrum that He had done nothing but talk about His last encounter with Her and ask Kurt, of all people, for advice. He had had no answers for Kurt just as Kurt had not had any answers for Him. He wondered if maybe Xena and Gabrielle could figure Her out. He had no clues.

It was then that he heard Kitty, and his eyes followed to where she stood, looking at the Wizards, who had now returned. He knew not what she was so upset with herself about. He wished he had the answer to help her. Maybe when Hercules finished the healing, he could get Hercules to show her Himself? If at least one other person could see Hercules, that person would know that he was not crazy, and he desperately wanted that person to be Kitty.

* * *

Prue. He had to get to Prue. He needed to get to Jack, Wolverine, and the others, too, but he couldn't be everywhere at once. He'd get Prue out first and then come back for his brother and father. If he made it out with the three of them, he'd then return for the others, starting with either Prue's sisters or Jack's Will. He'd make that call then.

His fists shoved against the debris. It did not try to hold in the slightest but gave immediately. He paid no heed to fact that it was rising into the air as he jumped to his feet, sniffed the air for Prue, and took off after her scent.

Brendan had not gone too far when he heard the voice of his brother risen in a panicked shout. He looked around but did not see him. Jack yelled again, and Brendan looked up. His eyebrows rose; his mouth hung slightly agape. Jack had always had a knack for getting himself into the damndest of situations, but how in all the seven seas had he managed to end up on a board that was connecting to the roof, holding tightly to Will, and wearing nothing but the tiniest underwear Brendan had ever seen?!

* * *

Captain licked frantically, meowing Kat's name louder and louder until his voice was almost a yowl. Still, it seemed like forever before she reacted to him, and when she did, it was only to push him away. "Stopit, Capt'n," she murmured. "Lemme die." There was no world for her without her beloved and her familiar. She knew she had a duty to fulfill, but Ace could more than fulfill it for the both of them. She had always believed in him, and despite her grandfather's words, knew he was a good man with ancient powers that could and had already helped the Cause in huge leaps.

Why wouldn't Captain leave her alone? Didn't he understand that she _wanted_ to die? He had abandoned her to go with Ace, thinking she'd not leave the both of them despite the fact that Ace could save so many more without her distraction, just as she could have saved so many more without his distraction had the loss not caused her such intensely grievous pain. What was he mewling about? "Ye made yer choice," she told him. "Gi tae him."

"KAT, LISTEN TO ME!" Captain screeched. "I'VE BEEN TAE HIM, AN' I FEAR HE'S DYIN'! CAN YE REALLY LAY THERE AN' WALLOW IN YER MISERY AS HE DIES WHEN YE COULD SA'E HIM?"

Ace? Ace was dying? "NAE!" She sat up so suddenly that Captain fell off of her chest.

He landed on his paws and sprang back in front of her. "Aye!" he mewed.

"Nae, nae, it cannae be! He's meant tae live, tae fulfill our destinies!" Tears sparkled in her emerald eyes, and her voice was thick with them. "He cannae die; he has tae live!" She was struggling to get to her feet and cursed as she placed her injured hand upon a particularly sharp board, cutting the blood-soaked cloth. She gave it no mind, and though she stumbled when she first tried to walk and her arm hurt like Hell, she ignored the pains in her own body. "Take me tae him, Capt'n."

* * *

Jack wondered just what the Hell was wrong with Will. Why was he making such grimacing faces while staring at him? Then he remembered. Oh, my Gods! No pants! Well, they'll just have to get a show! I've got to get Will!

He could get there faster, he thought, if he could make swimming motions, but then, where would he stick the sword while his arms were moving? "I'm coming, Will, and stop growling at me! Hang on, love! I'll soon be there!" He jumped to the next board and then the next one. It seemed to be moving a little faster.

Will looked questioningly toward the voice. It definitely seemed to be coming from the area of the stranger, yet the oddly familiar man was the only one he saw there! "Jack," he cried, "where are you?! I don't see you anywhere!"

"Yes, you do! You're looking right at me!" Jack called to him. "I'm right before you!" Jack forgot about everything waiting below. He forgot about everything except for reaching out and grabbing Will and the board. He prayed that he would reach him in time as he saw the ceiling looming closer and closer. "What's holding you to the board, Will?"

Will was still staring at the man who seemed so familiar and yet looked so different from his Jack. It was his mouth that was opening whenever he heard Jack's voice, but how could it be that they were one and the same? "Jack," he called, "is that really you? The guy with the . . . ?" How could he put it politely? There was no way he was going to ask him if he was the guy with the incredible-looking package! He wouldn't go there! He wouldn't _look_ there! He slapped himself again.

"Will, why do you keep slapping yourself? And, aye, it's me! I see Elvira got those skimpy black pants on you."

Jack's words seemed to take the air out of Will, and for a split second, he almost seemed to relax in the clutches of whatever held him steadfast. Had Jack said it was a board, or had he imagined that? Thank Gods! he thought. It _was his_ Jack that he had been unable to keep from feasting his eyes upon! His brow creased at his beloved's next comment. "Elvira didn't get anything on me, and they may be tight, but look at what _you're_ wearing! Not that I'm complaining!" he quickly added with a devilish grin.

"My pants are attached to the floor," Jack told him. "Couldn't get them off the floor. Barely managed to get out of them! There just wasn't any other clothes to put on." He eyed Will's lean, lithe body tightly encased in the pants. "Damn, the bedroom seems a million miles away!"

He had finally reached Will and was slicing at the board that held Will prisoner, hoping that they would not crash into the ceiling before he got him free. Never once had it crossed Jack's mind on how they were going to get down from the ceiling. "Hold still, love; I'll have you free in a minute." His hands ached to caress Will through the leather pants.

Will stared at Jack and dared to breathe in his scent despite the turmoil of emotions that bubbled within him like a kettle about to overflow with melting iron. He was so close to him that he could reach out and touch him, but he didn't. It wasn't because he didn't want to. Gods knew he ached to touch him, caress him, kiss him, even lick the sweat off of him! But They also knew that if he dared to touch him, it wouldn't be right to Jack.

No, whereas Jack longed for the bedroom to be nearer, Will knew it was a good thing that it was not. Any touch would only lead them down a road that he could not follow through with, a road that would cause him to disappoint Jack yet again, a road he dared not travel. He gazed at Jack, his body trembling and his mouth watering like a dog staring at steak, but still he dared not touch him.

The slightest brush of Jack's skin against him, however, set Will's blood to a fire that grew more with each new touch. He trembled and struggled, far more against the emotions within him and the need to be one with his beloved and show him how much he loved and had missed him than to break away from whatever thing held him. Jack kept saying it was a board, but Will's dazed mind couldn't figure out how a board could be holding him so. Never would he have dreamed that it held him by having caught a hold of a belt loop!

* * *

Kennedy gently laid the woman's other hand back down beside her. "Her heartbeat's normal. A bit quick, but I've heard that's normal for Weres."

Emma did not answer the young Latina but only continued staring at the fallen woman through large, blue eyes. "She's the one," she spoke quietly.

"Which one?" Sean asked.

"Of all the women aboard that horrible ship," Emma explained softly, "most only wanted a chance to do things with or to me that I'd rather not think about now. A few wanted nothing at all to do with me, but one . . . I vaguely recall one caring for me while I was sick. She was that woman."

"Then she is a friend," Sean agreed, looking back down at the woman and wishing he could thank her. "We must di all tha' we can fer her. Thank the Goddess Wolverine did nae kill 'er! I din't knae what madness has fallen upon us this day or who caused it, but most o' us ha'e come tae close tae death."

He pulled her close and hugged her. "I din't knae where she's at, Em; I din't feel her! She could've saved us from this, but we must've angered Her." His big eyes drew large with unshed tears. "She gives me ye back, an' then She deserts us! 'Tis nae fair! We would've done anythin' tae make amends." He didn't know what to say or who to ask for he knew that Kurt was just as lost as he was. He could see him across the room, making repeated dives under the debris. At times, the only thing that could be seen was his pointed tail.

* * *

She walked the room alone, fighting down the fear and confusion that bubbled inside her like a over-flowing cauldron. Words from long ago ran through her head, keeping her face smooth, calm, and devoid of emotion and her head held high. Only if one had looked into her brown eyes would they have seen a flicker of the fear that burned inside her. There were so many voices in this room, so many people, but she recognized nothing that was being said.

A few of the faces of the people she'd seen walking around were familiar, but she knew none of them personally. She did not even know them well enough to say "ola", let alone to question them as to what in el Infierno was happening. Where was the person in this crazy place that she could understand, who made sense out of insanity, who made her feel welcome? Where was the only woman who had made her think that perhaps Earth was not Infierno, as she'd began to think it to be over the last few years? Where was Roxanne? Where were her loyal jaguars, the big cats who flanked her every move and yet played like kittens behind closed doors?

An unexpected squealing sound made her jump. She whirled around, her raven hair swirling around her, but saw no one behind her . . . at least, no one that seemed to be paying her any mind. She continued on, carefully pacing through the room in search, and sniffing the air from time to time in search of Roxanne's scent. She had once been much better at tracking but was now out of practice and concerned that her beast might unleash if she attempted use of her powers.

Though she did not know these people, she knew most of them did not mean her any harm. She wasn't sure what had happened earlier, why Roxanne had been attacked for defending one of their own, but these strangers had taken them both into their house and gave them free food on a daily and nightly basis. Three meals a day, a secure roof over her head, and a warm, comfortable bed were far better than anything she'd received over the last several years.

But why, she pondered once again, had they attacked Roxanne? It simply did not make sense. She was trying to add dos and dos but kept coming up only with trois. She wished she could speak their language, that she could ask some one what had happened and where Roxanne was, but she could barely understand a word of their language. The little she'd learned had been from Roxanne and it was stuff that would be of little to no use here. It was words and phrases like "hello" to greet them, "thank you" to show gratitude, and "good-bye" to get rid of them.

A large board flew toward her. She ducked to miss it, then looked in its direction as it sailed just over her head. It passed further along, but her eyes had fallen upon a form laying in the floor up ahead. She ran toward it, expecting to find Sasha or Yasmine, but as she neared it, she realized that it was neither jaguar. It was a cat, however, a large cat with orange fur and black stripes . . . or, at least, she thought those were the colors she'd seen upon the feline. Now its coat looked gray and washed out. No, she realized as she came cautiously closer, singed. No, more than singed . . . It had been burned! She knelt beside it and gently touched its fur. She yanked her hand back with a soft cry. Something had indeed terribly burned the poor cat!

She raised her head and looked around, but no one was paying her any attention yet. No one was looking in their direction. She wanted to help the cat but had no idea what to do. She looked around at the strangers she lived with, hearing the buzz of their foreign language so loudly that it almost deafened her ears.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" she cried. No one looked. She had to find a word to get their attention. Roxanne had taught it to her recently. She'd told her that, if she ever needed something and she was nowhere to be found, though it was unlikely, she could use it but that it had best be important. What was the word? "H-H-H-Hel . . . H-Help!" That was it! She called out again and again, raising her voice each time. "Help! Help! Help!"

* * *

In the middle of the aftermath of the chaos that had previously enveloped the room, Jasmine sat up. She looked around, her blue eyes scanning the room that was littered with debris and bodies and the few people who were up and walking around. "What happened?" she asked. When no one answered, she repeated her question. "I asked, what happened?"

When she continued to receive no answer, she turned to look at the Brit who had been beside her. "Wesley!" she exclaimed upon seeing him laying on the floor. She reached out, grasped his shoulder and upper arm, and shook him. "Get up!" she demanded. "This is no time for a nap!"

* * *

**Somewhere, In A Forest Deep**

The tall beings circled around him, crowding him and sneering down upon him as though he was the mud that did not touch their booted and bare feet. His eyes, however, remained upon the tallest woman who stood before him, her blue eyes seeming to hold more piercing disdain than he'd ever seen in them before. "Please," he spoke again but could not find any more words with which to beseech her. Had he not said all he could? Had he not tried everything he could to help their people, to make her proud of him, to make the man who should be there but refused to do so much as acknowledge him with his presence proud? Was it his fault he'd failed so miserably when he had done everything he could and would have done anything he'd been told? Was it his fault they had cursed him with this lowly form? "Please," he spoke again, "_Mother_ . . . !"

He would never have seen her flinch if he had not known the ways of their people for centuries. Any outsider who happened to be watching her when her face displayed emotion would never see it. To them, her face would remain calm, but he saw the tiniest trace of the flicker that was her flinch and the second that was her sneer though her rosy lips remained in a perfect, calm line.

"Never," she spoke, "call me that again. You are no son of mine. You are not of our blood. You are a human. Go be amongst your own kind and forget we exist for you are no longer one of us and will never again be welcome. If you attempt to return, you will find no trace of us. Go away," she called him by his birth name, "and never again set foot in this forest. Do not seek us for if you should find us, you will be punished for the highest of crimes."

As she spoke, he tried yet again to plead his case, but she continued talking as though she could not hear him. Her blue eyes did not look at him but rather through him for she faced the spot he stood yet did not seem to see him. When she had finished, she stepped away. He tried to reach out for her, but his hand was met with an invisible wall. He cried out, shoving both hands against the wall, but it refused to budge until they had all turned their backs on him and were fleeing into the dark forest. At last, it gave way. He stumbled forward and fell. His new face landed in a mud puddle; musical laughter that burned his ears surrounded him. He grimaced as he lifted his head. He spat the mud out and cried out for his mother just as she and their people vanished.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Meeting Room**

Kitty walked alone, her brown eyes searching the room in search of her people. She had already spied Kurt, who appeared to be talking to himself again in between searching for survivors, and Sean and Emma, who seemed to be faring all right. As she walked, trying to keep her mind from running back to the trials or focusing on the fact that a few of the accursed Wizards had arrived, she listened to the myriad of voices in the room, hoping to catch some sound from the rest of her missing family and crew. It was thus that she overheard what sounded to her ears like a bunch of high-pitched squealing. Thrusting her fingers into her ears, Kitty looked angrily in the direction of the squeals and saw a stranger holding Rachel.

She bristled instantly at the sight of the unfamiliar, dark-haired woman holding her best friend's unconscious body. She recognized the redhead that kneeled near her as being the mermaid. Once she made that connection, she logically presumed that the one holding Ray must also be of merblood. Her brown eyes narrowed at them. Janeesa was a fine friend and even a helpful alley, but who was the brunette and what right did she have to hold Rachel so closely?

She started striding forward but stopped when something purple laying upon the floor caught her eye. She looked again, and her heart dropped far past her boots when she realized that it was the tip of a wing sticking out from underneath a board that had yet to lift itself. She rushed to the area, fell to her knees, and threw the board off with an anguished yell.

As she gathered Lockheed close to her heart, Kitty never paid any further heed to the board. She didn't see what direction it flew in nor did she witness Kurt's frantic duck to keep from getting hit with it. She also didn't see it almost hit him again as it finally headed toward its rightful place. "'Heed, 'Heed!" Her trembling fingers gingerly brushed his damaged skin. "'Heed, you've got to wake up!" She didn't realize she was crying and wouldn't have cared if she'd known.

* * *

Kurt looked to the area of the room from whence the board had come. It had almost knocked him completely down, but he had managed to duck in time. Now he looked questioningly at Kitty. Had she thrown that at him? He knew she was mad at him, but would she have tried to kill him with the board?

He wondered if Kitty had possibly thought that she really could have brought both Peters back by killing him. He knew he couldn't be with her now, but he couldn't stand to see her digging frantically with tears running down her face. That could only mean one thing: some one she dearly loved was beneath the debris.

Kurt's thoughts shattered as he sensed movement coming for his head. He ducked again just as the board skimmed by, narrowly missing him a second time. Straightening, he looked back toward his beloved. He longed to be able to bamf to her side and help her uncover whoever lay beneath there, but he didn't dare. After all, had not the board been another message from her? He shook his head sadly and continued to help the other injured.

* * *

Pure terror filled Smee as he awakened to the still face of his eldest son. "Frederic? _Frederic?!_" He shook him, but the lad did not move. "**_JAMES!!!_**" Smee shouted for his beloved partner before he realized it. Then he stopped, but then he asked himself who else he could call. There was no one, and although James didn't really give the slightest of damns about him, he still loved their children. "JAMES!"

* * *

Jack finally found what was holding Will's back to the board. Very gently, he slipped the sword in between Will and the board and cut the belt loop. He hoped he hadn't cut any part of those delicious pants that he'd have to thank Elvira and Delvira for later. As he bumped against the ceiling and finally released Will, he grasped a hold of his love and pulled him to him. "I don't know how to get down from here. Everything seems to be flowing like a river flowing backwards! Some one will have to get us down from here."

Though he was now free, Will trembled even more as Jack pulled his body close to him. He ached to react to him and burned to show him how much he meant to him, but he knew he could not. He also had no idea of who to call to for help, so instead he decided to warn Jack of what he had noticed happening below them. "The Wizards are back," he whispered.

"About damn time!" Jack exclaimed and maneuvered around to where he could look downward. "HOW ABOUT ONE OF YOU GETTING US DOWN FROM UP HERE?" he yelled down, hoping some one could hear him as the floor seemed to be about a million miles away.

Jack wondered why Will was trembling so. Was he cold? Was he scared? It would never have occurred to him that being that close to him was causing the trembling. Now he spoke reassuringly to Will, "It's okay, Will. I'm not going to let you fall. Somebody will get us down from here safely."

He stroked Will gently on the back of the neck, hoping it would relax him. Instead he felt Will tense up more. Jack took it for Will not wanting to be touched by him, and he told him, "I'll let you go once we get down there but not before." He hated the minute when they would be returned to the floor, because he knew Will would scoot away from him forever again.

Will didn't know what to say, but he knew he could not say what he wished he could and so chose to remain silent. How could he tell Jack that he'd already fallen, fallen into him and was drowning in a forbidden ocean of thoughts and emotions? How could he tell the man he loved more than anything else, including life itself, that he never wanted him to stop touching him or to let him go but that he had to do just that because he was unable to grant him the pleasure he deserved? He stayed silent and turned sad eyes away.

* * *

James was dazed. He sat up from under the piano that had smashed above his head. He crawled away from the debris and shook his head. Somewhere, Smee was calling him! If only he could locate him! Maybe Smee had changed his mind and he finally wanted him again? He crawled even faster.

It was hard crawling through the debris, but he kept steadily at it. He had to reach Smee! When he came to a clear place in the floor, he literally ran the rest of the way to Smee. When he reached him, he found Smee holding Frederic tightly to him and saw Frederic did not seem to be breathing. He got on his knees beside the boy and began to check him over to see what was keeping him from breathing. He pounded on his chest, hoping that that would get a response out of him.

Smee knew that James stood a far better chance of saving their son than he did, and so when his beloved reached him, he shoved himself out of the way. He still screamed at himself to run far away from James and the hurt that the truth tortured him with, but he could not . . . _would_ not leave their son. If he had thought that there was any way that any God might care enough to listen to his prayer, he would have prayed, but as it was, he no longer believed that there was a single caring God left.

A golden glow caught Smee's eyes, and his gaze followed it back to a muscular man who stood alone in a brown vest and black leather pants. "You, Sir," he called, "are you doing that glow? Are you a healer? C-Can you heal m-my s-son?" Tears ran unchecked and unnoticed down Smee's round cheeks.

The man did not answer Smee verbally, but the golden light encased Frederic.

James looked in the direction that he had seen Smee stand when he had called to somebody and received an answer of a golden glow encircling Frederic, who now stirred and opened his eyes, his hand reaching out to grab Smee for fear that his father would run away on him again. Who had Smee been talking to? James wondered. All he saw standing over there was Kurt, who was making yet another dive.

"Welcome back, Frederic," he told his son. He wanted to reach out and hug Smee comfortably but was afraid Smee would shriek and run again. There had to be help in there for him, too; some one had to fix Smee's mind! His eyes went searchingly, hunting for the one person he thought might could help, but he did not see Ray anywhere.

* * *

He could hear a voice. It was smooth and caressed his ears. Its soft, smooth texture coupled with its almost musical tone reminded him of his mother, but it was not her. Who was it? He looked all around, wiping the mud from his face as he did so.

Janeesa watched as his hand flashed across his face. Thank Goddess he lives! she told herself, but there was nothing on his beautiful face. She reached out and gently took his hand. "Wake, my friend. You are as safe as we can be right now, and there's nothing on your face." She squeezed his hand gently.

How could one man be so beautiful? she wondered, and yet she thought back on her Golden Angel. He, too, was beautiful but in a different way. Something troubled his soul, and she knew it just as she knew that they were not destined to be together. Her destiny lay with his head in her lap, and she felt a tremble go through her as his blue eyes flashed open. For one moment there, she saw fright, and then he seemed to recognize her. She smiled reassuringly at him.

His eyes fluttered open. Slowly, his vision returned, and as the world came back into his view, he found it filled with the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes upon. He'd been lucky enough to awaken to such a vision only once before, about a month ago when she'd saved his life from some monstrous being down on the shore. His fingers curled, aching to feel the touch of the hair that flowed like molten lava around the face with such lovely, delicate features . . . so lovely and delicate, in fact, that she could have almost been one of his people. He stared up into the emeralds that the Gods had placed in her eyes. He struggled to find his voice as the sounds that had enveloped him while he'd been unconscious faded away.

"Are you okay?" she asked as emotions washed through his eyes. She wondered what had troubled him so, knowing that it was not the fight that he had been in. She had watched him intently before he had stepped forward to save her and her sister from the Werecreature. He always seemed to be cleaning something. His body and sword were immaculate. She wondered why he fretted so with his appearance and knew that he was not a typical Pirate as she had seen some of them in pretty rough shape. In fact, he fussed over himself even more than James Hook, and she'd always thought he'd been too fussy over his appearance. Yet, coming from this one, it did not seem as prudish.

She knew James' persuasion and that the poor man was almost completely heart-broken over his failure to connect with his soul mate, Smee. Her heart ached for him. He'd always been kind to her, and she wished that she could do something to help the two. At the same time, she knew that the Golden God was not of the same persuasion. He was the most manliest man she had ever been around, and she had been around many of the mermen and the Pirates as well. He stood out miles above every one of them.

Her free hand reached out and stroked his hair out of his face where some of it had fallen. It felt as though she touched sunshine, and she longed to kiss it but knew that she would never be so bold. No, she reminded herself, he must make the first move. She never wanted to be associated with the likes of Faith. She thought back to the book she had recently been reading from the wonderful library and to the lessons in the book of how a woman was supposed to react to a man. Part of that book, she would never dare read as it dealt with a forbidden subject: one that scared her to merely think of it. Of course, Tessa dwelled on that part in a similar book, one that she had been surprised had been written for it dealt with a completely female relationship. That was definitely another book she would not read! She blushed at the mere thought of it.

He had barely began to incline his head in an answering nod, his eyes still gazing up into her enchanting face and eyes, when she had lowered herself to touch him. Trembles raked his body, sending delicious chills sweeping through him. He had encountered many a woman and had even claimed to take many to bed, paying them to act the part and make the disgusting sounds they said were to be associated with the act, but he had never allowed any of them to touch him. Oddly enough, they'd all wanted to, but they had all been so ugly and human that the mere thought of being touched by them had repulsed him. Janeesa's touch was completely different, however. He longed for more, but his eyes betrayed his surprise. How could such a wondrous creature -- he knew she was far from being human -- lower herself to touch him? Was she that concerned over his welfare?

He tried to think of what to say, what to do. He did not want to offend her but knew she surely must feel offended to have to touch him, even if her lovely face showed no sign of being so. He raised a hand but stopped as he saw the blood that coated it, dried blood that came primarily from the Werecreature he'd fought before the crazed warrioress had intervened. His fingers curled; he would not offend her further by touching her with such dirty flesh. "Please," he managed at last to find his voice, "do not lower yourself, fair one."

* * *

The first thought upon Tom's mind as he came slowly to was what it always was and had been for many years now: Katrina. His body tensed as he thought of his love and remembered the room falling apart around them. His green eyes flew open, and he relaxed instantly as he gazed up into her beautiful face. "Katrina," he smiled up into her emerald eyes as he whispered, "I swear, my love, I think you look more beautiful every time I see you!" His tail started to swish, but pain stopped its movement.

"Don't move, my love. You may not be able to. Give me a moment; I will heal you." She closed her eyes and concentrated, but even as she sent forth the healing wave, she felt a stronger one, golden, warm, and fuzzy, meet her own and caress it. It washed over her as though it was a wave, and she lay there and basked in its warmth.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

"All you had to do, Piper, was wake me up. You didn't have to pour water on me!" Leo got first to his knees and then to a standing position. He looked at Paige, ignored Cole and Carl, and headed for Phoebe. He kneeled before her, put his hands on her, and began to try to heal her . . . only to frown. "There's not much wrong with her."

"What do you mean there's not much wrong with her?!" Cole asked him. "She's not waking up!"

"He's not much of a healer!" Joxer complained. "He can't fix her! Some White Lighter you turned out to be!"

Leo ignored them both and looked at Piper with imploring eyes. "Piper, what are your sister's powers?"

Piper shrugged. "She has visions of the future."

"Anything else?"

She shook her head. "Her second power hasn't . . . What?" she questioned at Leo's nod.

"She's an empath," he announced. "She's conscious but not really with it. She's too wrapped up in everybody else's emotions."

"Then go heal those you can," Cole told him. "We'll just try to make her be comfortable as best we can."

Leo looked at Carl and looked away. As he headed out of the kitchen, however, Piper followed him.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Derek was still gazing down into Hansel's handsome face as his beloved's blue eyes slowly fluttered. Hansel smiled weakly up at Derek. He tried to speak, but his words would not come out fully. Derek had to strain to hear anything, but still he could not hear all of Hansel's joke. "numb'r o' . . . carriage, luv?"

"What carriage?" Derek managed to question weakly. "Did you know that Chong actually smiled at me? Is he going to be all right? He defended me!" Derek just could not get over Chong's reaction to him for despite the fact that he was in his way preventing him from being alone with Hansel, Chong had did just that: did his very best to save him from the angry woman. He couldn't hear him moving around, so he feared that he might be terribly hurt. "Something heavy's on top of me, Hansel. Can you help me get up?"

Hansel had still been sweeping the cobwebs from his brain as he'd listen to Derek's ramblings about Chong, of all people. Could it be that the two were starting to make up? Might his beautiful daydream from earlier actually happen without the aid of his special tea? Yet, as he had looked up and his eyes had refocused, Hansel's joyful thoughts had come to a screeching halt and he had instead stared at something over Derek in sheer horror. Now his face was pale, his blue eyes huge and moist, and his voice, as he answered his love, was a hushed, choked whisper. "Derek . . . baby . . . try not to move."

"What's a matter? Why shouldn't I move? Something else gonna fall on me?"

"No," Hansel whispered, "and it wasn't the boards that fell on top of your back. He saved us, both of us! I hope he isn't dead!" Gods, how he prayed he wasn't! He could not even bare the thought that he might be so close to having both the men he loved only to lose one of them, his favorite, his beloved Chinese otter . . . A tear ran down his face.

A loud moan erupted near Derek's ear. "Oh Gods! What's got me?!" he moaned. "He weighs a ton! He's going to crush me, and he's trying to eat me!"

Hansel knew Derek had mistaken Chong's moan for a growl. "It's not a beast, honey," he tried to soothe him despite the tears in his eyes and on his face, "and that wasn't a growl you heard. Chong saved us both; he's on top of you, beneath the rubble."

"He must have been diving for you, and I beat him! It's a wonder we're not crushing you! How do we get out of this mess?"

Hansel tried to give his love a reassuring grin. "It's not very manly," he teased him, trying not to think too much of what terrible condition his beloved Chong must undoubtedly be in, "but we can't exactly move so I don't see us having much choice. If we move, we'll move him. We could hurt him even more if we move him, so we're going to have to try to lay very still and just call for help and hope somebody answers." Soon, he added silently, not wanting Derek to know how badly he was hurting. He was sure he could have handled the weights of Derek's and Chong's bodies, but the debris just added too much . . . way too much . . . He let his eyes shut for a moment against the pain.

"HELP!" Derek cried. "HELP!" at the top of his lungs. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!" Hansel added his voice to Derek's, screaming out for help at the loudest volume he could muster and praying all the while that Chong would be all right. Was Derek right? he wondered. Had Chong simply fallen on top of them both because he'd meant to save him and Derek had gotten to him first, or had his sweet, heroic love deliberately set out to save them both? He'd have to ask him when they were alone again, if, Gods willing, Chong made it. If Chong didn't make it . . . NO! He wouldn't think about that now, he wouldn't!

* * *

The first thought on her mind as she came around was a question that deeply concerned her: Had she made it in time? Had she managed to cover him with her body, or had she failed him and left him to have to feel the impact head on? She was almost scared to open her eyes for fear that she hadn't made it in time, but there were few fears she'd ever ran from. As her dark eyes opened, she found herself gazing down into the face she'd come to love and longed to awaken to every time she woke but knew it could not be, _had_ to not be for his sake. The breath she had not realized she'd been holding left her in a whooshing sound that washed over his golden-hair-framed face. "Kid?" Though she didn't want to do it, she hardened her voice. "Ya 'k?"

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked her, his blue eyes gazing into her brown. "We were damn lucky!" he told her. "The roof fell in. Why did you jump on top of me? You claim you don't love me, that I'd be better off without you, yet you jump on top of me at the first sign of danger? You're not making sense, Faith." He still had not let go of her wrist.

She gazed down into his eyes, willing herself not to flinch and to keep her gaze steady, stern, and not showing a single glimpse of emotion. "Somebody had to save your ass."

"And, as usual, love, it was you." He pulled her down closer to him and kissed her.

She felt herself melting into him. Her lips parted underneath his; her tongue brushed up against his. Oh, Gods, how she wanted him, how she needed him, how she _loved_ him! Yes, she did love him. She would never have thought it possible before, but she did love him with all her being. She loved him enough to realize what staying with him would do to him and to save him from that dark future. She slid a hand between their chests and literally pushed herself up off of his mouth. She wanted to command him not to do that, to tell him that he had no right to kiss her, but she couldn't find the words or the heart to speak those she could find.

"You can push me away now, but you're still not going anywhere, love. We can work through any problems that we have, if you'll just stay and face me. There's no problem too big that you and I can't beat them together." He did not try to kiss her again, even though he wanted to.

* * *

"Didymus, I can't blame for you thinking me to be Helvira, but Jareth himself told you it isn't so!"

"Jareth has been wrong before!"

"Don't talk that way about him!"

"It is but truth! I must save him from himself!"

Delvira's mouth flew open to tell the Knight off, but no sound came out. She stopped, cocked her ebony-tressed head to one side, and listened. "Do you hear that?" she asked softly.

"All I hear is the rampaging thunder of my heart as I am being kept from my duty but shall not be for long and shall instead soon strive my steel through your -- " Didymus' proud words exploded into a howling scream as Delvira threw him from his lance. As he spiraled to another part of the room, flipping head over tail, she tossed his lance to the side and got to her feet. She cocked her head again, listening intently as her black eyes scanned for some sight of her beloved.

* * *

Prue quickly walked toward where she had last seen Brendan. She passed many people that needed help and were reaching out to her, but she couldn't help them. She was not a healer. As soon as she found one, she would send them on to help. Where in all this chaos could Brendan be hiding? She prayed he had not wolfed completely for if he had, he could be anywhere and the necklace would have been a lie and not a help.

She heard a voice calling from a place she was not expecting any one, and her eyes wandered upward only to see the Captain in skimpy underclothes and Will in tight, black leather pants being in danger of being smashed and becoming whole with the ceiling. She also saw a man with slicked, black hair and a black, flowing robe who she did not recognize until she heard the nasal sound of his voice. She instantly knew that he was one of the Wizards from the trials. Knowing that he was there, the rest must be somewhere near, she told herself.

As her eyes came back from looking at Jack and Will, they met with the object of her desire. He was across the room from her, and she continued to make her way toward him, realizing that the necklace had worked because Brendan was still in human form. "BRENDAN!" she called out to him, her arms longing to reach him and her impatience growing as there was still much debris on the floor that she had to either walk around or step on it. She was loathe to step on it, not knowing what was under it.

* * *

Wesley had been one of the ones who had been hit on the head by a board, and blood dripped down his head. It hurt like Hell, he thought. To make it even worse, I'm going to be sick at sea! His eyes reluctantly opened as he heard Jasmine's high-pitched voice. "JASMINE, LET GO OF ME!" he yelled back at her. "What makes you think I'm taking a nap? Don't you see the blood running down my head?" Crazy woman! he thought. Why wasn't she with the kids?

Jasmine cocked her head slightly to one side as she looked back at Wesley. She was startled he had yelled at her for she hadn't done anything wrong, and now she sat back upon her heels as she watched him in confusion. "Where?"

"Where what, Jasmine?" He closed his eyes slowly again. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you have blood on your head. At least," her face scrunched in thought, "I thought you said it was your head." She shrugged. "It may have been your bum, for all I know."

He reached out, took her hand, and pressed it to the back of his head. Then he let her go. "There's the blood, Jasmine."

"Oh!" the blonde exclaimed, her face lifting as though a candle inside her brain had just caught a flame. "_That's_ blood! Good! At least you didn't mess up your hair when you took that silly nap!"

"Jasmine, go and get some one to help me. You can't. My head might have to be sewed up. I think I've got a big enough hole my brains are coming out." He did not open his eyes to look at her. He thought, She's talking crap, so I might as well talk it too.

* * *

Memories kept running through Kat's mind as she ran after the old, tabby cat who meant only slightly less to her than the man they were heading for. Ace had never let her down, never purposefully, nor had he ever left her alone for long. She remembered even now the first time he'd seen her, the first move he'd made on her, and the first time she'd put him down. That had not stopped him or even slowed him for the very next time she'd seen him, he'd moved again on her. It had been later that night when he'd followed her, accusing her of broiling a group of murderers, and when she had admitted that she had and threatened to do the same to him, he hadn't flinched. Instead, he'd only grinned, spoke of his admiration for her courage, and commented that he wished he had that power.

That had been the first time that she had learned of his love for animals and his determination to save them. She hadn't truly believed him. She'd suspected him to be one of those animal lovers who did love animals but would never fight for them. He had proved her wrong so many times since then, and memories of several of those momentous occasions, when his abilities and guts had surprised and delighted, and even rarely shocked, her, ran through her mind.

It wasn't only animals he loved, however. He loved her. He'd proven himself to her time and again, and he was the reason she'd managed to keep from going over the dark end. It would be so easy to let herself run rabid, enflaming each and every human she came into contact with, but he had given her hope and kept her from going overboard. He had reasoned with her when she was crazy, made her smile and laugh when she'd thought there was no reason left in the world for her to do so, made her tear up with the depths of his compassion. He had taught her true love, and though she'd already believed she'd loved all she could when she met him, he had taught her a whole new meaning of love . . . and a brand new way to show it.

He was her man, the only one for her, and yet she had turned against him. She had let the words of her grandfather turn her away, but how wrong could he have been? Though Ace lacked Irish blood, he had ten times the love, passion, and courage that most Irish men had, ten times, if not more. He loved animals as much as she did, and neither of them could love them more. Perhaps she had been distracted when she had set out to save Ace first from the monstrous Frostbite and the animals second, but how many of those animals had Ace saved without her help? How many times had he saved her? How often had he done so when she hadn't even realized she was in danger?

Her grandfather had been wrong. She should never have left Ace! She should have listened to her heart, not to her dead grandfather! Even if he had meant the world to her at one time . . . But Ace and their animals, regardless of how few or how many they were at the time, were now her world. She had to let her grandfather go. If she was no longer his granddaughter, then she was no longer his granddaughter, but . . . Gods, just thinking of letting him go caught her heart in almost as much pain as the thought of losing Ace did, and it was all those damn Wizards' faults! When she saw them again . . .

Captain's loud mewl broke Kat's thoughts off. Her frantic eyes turned first to him and then to the spot where he looked. Ace lay upon the rubble, his thin, fragile body covered in bruises and blood running from his mouth. He seemed so still. "ACE!" she cried and flung herself down onto the boards beside him. She was not even aware of the tears that poured like rain from her eyes. Her hands went out to him as she cried out, "Please, Ace, me love, ye have tae be alive! Ye cannae die on me, please! Och, Gods, if there be a One o' Ye that still cares, let him live! Please!"

Had his ears deceived him? He could feel Kat moving around his body, but she was no longer angry at him. She was begging him not to die, and he hoped to Gods that he wasn't. He didn't want to leave Kat; she was his sole reason for living. He laid still as long as he could -- Captain had told him to keep on acting like he was dying --, but he couldn't bare to continue the charade when he felt Kat's tears raining down upon him.

He opened his mouth again, and more blood came out. He spit blood and called to his beloved. "Kat? Hold me. My world's going dark!" Wasn't that what Captain wanted him to do? he thought. "My world's going dark!" he managed to croak out again admidst more blood coming out.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Meeting Room**

Andrew stirred. His eyes fluttered open. "Trina?" he managed to get out.

"Andrew!" Trina exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and holding her love close but gently. She pressed a kiss to a clear spot on his forehead.

"Carlos?" Fright sounded in his voice. "I tried! I never knew I was so powerless!" He tried to look into her eyes to read the truth in them even as he clung to her.

"I know you tried, dear; we all did. I . . . " She looked away so that he would not see the depth of fear in her eyes and misread it as being more than what it was. "I do not know . . . I've not gone to look for him yet, and Trent hasn't found him." Even now, she could hear her twin's desperate voice thundering frantically out for their best friend.

He began to feel stronger when a golden light flashed over him. At the same moment, he heard unexpected voices, but he knew them. "They're here," he told her. "They're not the best in the world nor are they the worst. They will try to set things right. I pray that Carlos is not dead." He closed his eyes at the pain he felt in his head, but as the light flashed over him and bathed his body, he opened his eyes and could not believe who he saw standing alone at the back of the room. His eyes went to the face of his Lord, and he struggled to get to his knees.

Trina had remained quiet while the Wizards had been healing Andrew and hoped that they were doing the same for Carlos as she saw the same golden light encompassing several others. As Andrew started struggling against her, she looked down at him in surprise. "Andrew," she questioned, "what is it?"

"My Lord!" he whispered. "I must kneel! Do you not see Him? The golden light is coming from Him; He's at the back of the room. Though He dresses as a commoner, He is Zeus' only begotten Son."

Trina looked all around but saw no sign of any one she thought could be or even be mistaken for Jesus. "Hum, darling," she tried her words gently, carefully, and slowly, "you know you hit your head . . . "

"I see Him, Trina!" Andrew had finally managed to get to his knees. "He's there at the back of the room! My Lord," he spoke, hoping that, like His Father, Hercules' hearing was impeccable and that He could be heard, "can You not let my beloved see You? I know about the others, but she will not tell any one. I believe in You, but She does not know You as I know You. Please help her in belief."

Trina took a cautious step back from Andrew, eyeing him as though a second head were shooting out from his neck. "A-Andrew, l-love, there's no one there . . . "

* * *

When the ceiling had began to fall, Autolycus had been trying to revive Liz from Smee's attack upon her. He had managed to roll under some seats, and they had caught most of the fallen debris. He had seen the roof begin to rise back up, a marvel, truly, to behold, and Liz was finally beginning to stir. He figured this was a great time for a kiss, so he moved forward, his lips about to quench his thirst, when he heard something yowling as it hurdled through the air toward them. He covered Liz again, protectively, expecting the roof to fall again at any moment. Instead came his archnemesis, the yipping, yowling small form of the ugliest dog Knight he'd ever had the displeasure of knowing! The dog angled straight for Liz's lips and delivered the kiss that Toly was aching to deliver!

Elizabeth had just been coming to when she felt a pair of lips press against hers. She opened her mouth instinctively, expecting it to be her lover, when whiskers brushed against her face. Her eyes flew open, and she screamed as she pushed Didymus away from her.

Toly picked the little, insidious mutt up by the scruff of his neck. "GET OFF OF MY WOMAN, DIDYMUS! I ALREADY TOLD YOU: STAY AWAY FROM LIZ!"

Elizabeth swiped fiercely at her mouth, trying desperately to rid herself of the taste of dog and for once not coming to the Knight's defense. Instead, she glared at him with nearly as much anger as Autolycus glowered down at him.

"It matters not what thou sayest!" Didymus barked. "It is the fair maiden's call, and she wants a true Knight, not a mere ruffian!"

Autolycus shook the dog violently. "She is _my_ woman! You need to find your own! You need to go find your King! I think Helvira's after him." He threw him so hard he bounced off of a nearby wall.

Elizabeth's eyes followed the dog's second sail through the air, and she only slightly winced as he encountered the wall. She had to find a way to tell the little mutt that he had no business with her! She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but this had to come to a stop! If she ever woke to his lips again, she'd ream him so well his heart might never recover from it! Thankfully, she had not had to jump to her own defense as Toly had leapt to do so instead. Her eyes now moved to him, and she smiled gratefully at him. "Do I even want to know how that happened?" She cringed at the memory and swiped at her mouth yet again.

"I was about to do this," Toly told her and moved forward for the kiss. "Somehow the little bastard beat me to the punch," he grumbled against her mouth. He deepened the kiss.

Elizabeth opened her mouth as she returned his kiss in full, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth as hers entered his. As their tongues rubbed together and their kiss grew in heated passion, her hands lifted to his face. She cupped his handsome face and caressed his skin, one thumb reaching to the edge of his mustache and stroking it.

It was at that moment that Autolycus felt something bite into his back and begin to claw at him frantically. He had to break the kiss off with Elizabeth immediately and roll over onto his back. He didn't have to look to know that it was the damn dog Knight again!

* * *

Confusion showed in her face. Lower myself to do what? she thought. Did I do something wrong by touching him? She remembered back to the book. It had not said it was wrong to touch some one, if you truly cared for them, and that if you loved them enough, you would do the . . . She wanted to think of it as an ultimate goal to become a woman. She was sure that she wanted this man to be the one to guide her through the pitfalls of becoming one.

I hope Daddy never finds out, Janeesa thought. He would truly take affront and cause many mishaps because of it! Ever since she had come of age, there had always been Princes thrown in her face, and she had refused every one of them. If Daddy knew that she wanted a common warrior to be her mate, He would have wrung His hands and then wrung the very life out of the ocean! "Did I do something wrong?" her trembling voice asked, sure that she'd never find the answer in her book and fearing to hear his next words.

His fingers flexed, reaching out and drawing closer to her face, but he stopped himself again just in time. He would not dirty her. "You . . . You touched me," he explained, his voice soft and deep and his eyes searching hers for answers just as much as hers were seeking answers in his, " . . yet . . . I am so far beneath you . . . "

It must be the Princess thing, she thought, but how could he know that I am a Princess? We have told no one! Could he be . . . ? What's the word? She couldn't remember. Like Ray? Could he read minds? She could have sworn, though, that she had not put out any Princess airs!

"You do not wish to be touched?" she queried. She hoped that wasn't it, because she really did want to touch him and not just his face. She could only imagine what it would be like to run her hands over his glorious body, but if he didn't like to be touched, that fantasy would never happen!

And how could he say that he was lowly? She knew he wasn't a King, a Prince . . . She didn't really want one. How many had she turned down? Pompous asses! She kept her smile on her face, but she really wanted to scream. How could he _not_ want to be touched?! This presented a new complication that she did not know who to talk to about! It would not be in the book; she'd bet on that one!

Had he insulted her? How could she misconstrue his words to mean he did not want her to touch him? His eyes did not stray from hers. "A single touch from you, beautiful lady, lifts my soul to the heavens, but how could you wish to touch me? I am," he repeated, "so far beneath you. I no more deserve to be touched by you than a . . . " He could not mention any comparison to humans; that might hint to her that he should not be one. " . . . than a scoundrel of a flop-eared mutt deserves to be stroked by a Queen."

Damn! she thought. It was the Princess part! He must have read my mind! She almost gasped out loud. Had he saw all the heat that he had caused in her mind, all the confusion? His lovely words went right to her heart and made the heat run over her again. It's not fair! she thought. If he reads my mind, then he knows what I am thinking! She blushed even more.

"I like to touch you." How could she hide from him? She was not experienced with this game. She could only speak the truth. "I like to touch you," she repeated. "You're so . . . " What was the word? Her brows creased as she thought desperately of the word. If she told him that she thought he was the sexiest male that she'd ever seen, he would probably run and hide from her and think that she was a love-starved female, desperate to get laid. That was the word! She had heard the boys talking about that a couple of days before. Laid.

"You're sweet," she told him, "silky, like a golden stallion." Oh, Hell, she hadn't meant to say that! Daddy was going to have a fit! She was learning cuss words every day by listening to the Pirates; she hoped he didn't find her for a good long time. By that time, maybe her sister and Ray would have had a love united, and maybe she'd have got lucky with the Golden God, too!

Oh, if only he'd touch her and not just look at her! And if he'd quit saying that he was beneath her! She wanted to be beneath _him_; she blushed again. Oh, Gods, if he had just read her mind on that, she knew she was lost! She reached out and stroked his face again, letting her hand slowly trace down his hair.

A shuddering sigh of delight escaped him. His eyes threatened to drift close in relish; he gave himself a shake and stubbornly kept his eyes open. How could she say that he was sweet, silky? This human flesh was so rough and unpleasant! And to compare him to the legendary golden stallion? Could she not feel his skin, the hardening of it, the rough texture, the ugly calluses? How could she possibly think so highly of him? Had she hit her head? Where were the emotions that he kept seeing flickering in her eyes coming from? "What are you so afraid of," he questioned in concern, "if you truly like to touch me?"

Janeesa thought for a moment. I'm going to think the answer and stumble over what I say to see if he can pick up on it. In her mind, she thought, I would like to have your hands run all over my body, your lips following them, and then you have your way with me. She kept a very straight look on her face as she told him truthfully, "You are my second male friend but the only man who has ever made me want to touch him. My other friend's Morph." She was quick to assure him that Morph was only a friend.

"And I don't want to anger you. I don't know how to act around males. I wasn't raised around them to the point that we're now living. No other male here attracts me." That much was truth. Had he read her mind? she wondered as she continued to gaze down into his blue eyes.

She found that her hand itched to stroke him even further, but she contained it to just the side of his face, very gently touching him. How she longed to explore him and truly find out what a male was! It wasn't exactly that she could tell him, I want you to teach me what there is to know.

"You are like the golden stallion," she told him. "So beautiful and yet I am so afraid to touch you in the wrong way and I long to touch you!" Oops! It was coming out slowly but all too quickly for Janeesa's liking! Was he mesmerizing her into speaking only the truth? Her eyes were now looking at his lips and wondering what they tasted like.

As he had listened to her words, realization had slowly dawned upon him until he now understood her predicament. The knowledge pained him, but now he understood. She was too young to know what she was doing, too inexperienced with males to understand what she could have and what was further beneath her than the mud that he could still feel on his face. "Janeesa," he spoke, "please do not be angry . . . " His words cut off suddenly as he heard a voice that flashed fear into his face, filled his eyes with panic, and made his body go as still as stone beneath hers. By the Gods, they were there!

* * *

Morph sat up, rubbing first his head and then the back of his neck. Hearing movement, he looked over at Katrina and Tom. "Anybody catch the name of that ship?"

"What ship?" Tom queried with a flick of his tail.

"That one that just handed us our bums!" Had they been alone, Morph would have used a more derogatory term, but Tom had long ago asked him to watch his language around the sisters for they were ladies and were to be treated, and spoken to and around, as such. Morph had never once disagreed.

* * *

Almond eyes opened to darkness. She struck out with both her hands and feet, shoving away the boards that had landed on top of her. Her body ached; her usually-sharp mind felt oddly dazed and dulled. What had happened? Where was her beloved William? Why did she feel like she had been sleeping for years?

Just as Kyna managed to break free of the rubble, a scream reached her ears. Her eyes turned up toward the sound, and she saw that Jack and Will had somehow managed to get up near the ceiling with no way to get back down again. Who could get them down? She thought quickly. Any telekinetic could do it, but they were a bit more difficult to get a trace on than the Elemental who could use her ice.

As Kyna reached out, searching the signatures she felt in the room, ranging from powerless to incredibly powerful, she also sought her husband. She found the signatures close together, and her brow creased lightly. That was too good to be true. Something more was wrong than what met her eye.

As she got up and raced in their direction, she heard a voice that paused her. "VERY WELL," the man sneered, "ALTHOUGH HOW YOU MANAGED TO GET YOURSELVES UP THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BEYOND ME." Kyna looked toward Severus Snape and saw Albus struggling to bring Hagrid around.

For once, the Sorceress was uncertain what she should feel. Should she be happy they had returned at last, or should she be afraid of the news they heralded? She neither knew nor was going to take the time to contemplate the matter now. First, she had to reach her husband.

* * *

When the room had started coming down around them, Lex had moved only to jump on top of Clark. He had spread his body out over his love's, doing his best to protect him from the falling debris. He had not cried out as he was struck by board after board but had remained steadfast, his muscles bunched together and his fingers entwined in their protective position over his bald head. It was only when everything had grown calm and quiet again that he once more began to move; unfortunately, when he tried to move, he found he could neither get up nor push the boards off.

He had no clue how long he laid there on top of Clark until some one finally found them. All he knew was that the boards began to lift. The very second he was free, he muttered a quick thanks and rolled to Clark's side. His eyes moved to his love's groin only to find it still bleeding. "Damn!" he cried. He quickly took his shirt off and pressed it to the area with his blood-covered hands.

While holding his shirt tightly against Clark's injury, Lex began to scan the room. He saw many others starting to come around again but paid little attention to most of them. There was only a few particular ones he was searching for. "KATRINA!" he yelled when he caught sight of the catwoman and her family. "_**KATRINA, HELP!!!**_"

Tears stung his eyes. He didn't understand what was happening. He couldn't begin to figure it out, and that boiled him almost more than his beloved being injured in the first place. Clark rarely received any blow strong enough to injure him, and even those few who did healed at least as fast as Wolverine's healing factor healed his injuries. There was no reason that Clark should still be bleeding, yet blood flowed from his baby's groin like a non-stopping river!

* * *

"Och, nae, darlin'! Ye cannae be diein' on me! Please, nae!" Kat cried out as she took Ace into her arms and cradled his head. "Please, ye cannae leave me! I love ye! I ne'er stopped lovin' ye!" Her voice rose into a shout. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, ANY O' YE HEALERS, PLEASE HELP US! I'LL PAY WHATE'ER PRICE YE BE WANTIN'!"

Captain padded cautiously nearer, eyeing Ace warily. Was this all an act, or was he truly hurt terribly? He wasn't sure, but he could tell that he was injured. The scent of blood came strongly from his mouth. He had to find a healer! He darted off in search of one, running as swiftly as he could.

"It's me tongue, darlin'," he talked to her in her own voice. "I t'ink me teeth jest 'bout bit it off when I fell. I'm weak from blood loss." He clung tightly to her. "Di ye forgive me, darlin'? Ye're nae giin' tae leave me now?" he asked in a very still, quiet voice that made him sound like a little boy.

"What happened to you? I understand some of it." He had to stop to spit blood. "I think your grandfather would have liked me, Kat." He wanted to kiss her but couldn't. "I wish I could kiss you. I want to feel your lips on me. I've got to know, Kat, that I'm not dreaming."

His words and tone broke her heart even more. "Och, nae, Ace! I'll be by yer side, long'n as ye'll let me be." She gently kissed his forehead. "'Tis I who should be askin' fer yer forgiveness. I ne'er should've listened tae him! He was wrong, so wrong! But I . . . I 'twas an idiot, believin' him like I did! I always thought he'd like ye tae, but instead, he disowned me fer lovin' ye! But let him! By Gods, let 'im! I'd rather lose him than ye!" Her voice was even thicker with emotion as she asked, "Can ye e'er forgive me, Ace?"

"Always, love," he told her. His finger touched her lips gently. "You're the very breath I breathe! I ain't gonna die on ya. I won't let Them take me; I'll fight 'em!" He spit blood defiantly.

* * *

There! There it was again! She quickened her pace even more, afraid the sound would stop before she could reach its source, and followed it to a large board. She was nearly upon the area when the board finally rose up. Delvira dropped to the ground just as the wood sailed over her head. It passed so close that it messed her hair up even more, but she paid her appearance no heed.

She had heard him. She knew she had, and more importantly, she knew he needed help. Something was dreadfully wrong with the man she loved! His voice was far too weak, and he was still in owl form! He . . .

As Delvira had been returning to her feet, her large eyes had looked out before her, and now all her thoughts ceased as one and her dead heart fell as heavy as a lowered anchor in her chest. She had found her husband, but the sight of his injured body and barely-fluttering, tattered wings brought instant tears to her eyes and unpleasant chills to her bones. Dear Gods, she couldn't be too late! She couldn't have lost him! _No, it couldn't be!!!!_

"_**JARETH!!!**_" she screamed his name as she sprang over the last bit of distance that separated them. Coming to a skidding halt on her knees, she gently lifted him with shaking hands and started trying to find a heartbeat. "Please, Gods, I can't be too late! He can't be dead! I can't have lost him!!!" Tears were now speeding down her pale cheeks.

* * *

She wished she could believe him, but she knew better. Even if there was a way for them to fix the problems, they were problems he did not deserve to face. He shouldn't have to worry about having a lover who couldn't please him, who was suddenly turned ancient upon the spot, or who didn't even remember him. He shouldn't have to want to be a cat or be stuck caring for a cat and not being able to have a woman. There was no other choice, but she knew he'd never understand that. Perhaps, with time, she could discover a way to make him hate her. It might finish breaking her heart, but it would save him.

She did not touch aloud upon Dawson's words but changed the subject instead. "Ya know you're gonna have ta let go of me if I'm gonna get up."

"You still haven't given me your word, love; till you do, I'm stuck on you just like Jack's pants were stuck on the floor. He got to Will in time. One of the Wizards is getting him down now."

She stilled against him. Her face grew gravely serious, her dark eyes haunted. "It's time." She snorted, trying to make light of the situation. "Hell, I'm kinda surprised they showed up after all."

"Maybe now, we'll get our answers," Dawson told her. "Give me your word you won't run, that you'll stay, and I'll let you go. We may end up fighting them, depending on what they're here for. I can think of no greater honor than to be allowed to fight by your side."

* * *

Brendan's eyes had been drawn to the Wizard who had answered Jack's call and he had been watching him, barely containing a growl, when the lovely voice of his beloved caressed his ears. He turned to look at her and felt the familiar catch of his breath as his eyes feasted upon her visage. He glanced back at the Wizards and then at his brother before hurrying in her direction. He would have called her name but did not want to bring the Wizards' attentions to her.

The Halliwells were something special. He had overheard Ororo, Sam, Cole, and Kyna each whispering about it during the past month. He did not know what they were exactly or what destiny they had to fulfill, but he realized all too well that the Wizards might want a piece of their power. As he hurried toward Prue, he was not aware that he almost loped nor that, when he came to a piece of debris that was too wide to go around quickly, he scrambled over it -- using all fours. He only knew he had to reach her before she gave herself away.

Prue continued making her way toward Brendan, watching in amazement as, at some points, he went to all fours, scrambling over huge debris. How long would the roof continue to rise? she wondered. Were any others caught in it? She blushed when she thought about the Captain. She did not dare to look again at him, because she didn't want to embarrass him.

It seemed to be taking forever to reach Brendan, and she wondered if some of the wolf was trying to come out as he was not only using all fours, at times, but also loping across the floor to cover the distance more quickly than she could. She had to smile to think that at last he was coming after her instead of running away. She could hardly wait to reach him!

Brendan did not know that he was now running full-out on all fours nor did he realize that his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, lolling as he breathed in a panting method to bring more air into his lungs. His eyes remained on Prue, but his ears remained on full alert. As he neared her, at last, he returned to two legs, never realizing that he'd been on four. He wanted to throw his arms around her in a hug, but instead, as he came close enough to reach her, he took her hands in his. He dared to entwine his fingers with hers as he gently squeezed her hands.

She wanted to throw herself against him but did not dare. She didn't want to spook him and have him run away from her, but his hands clasping hers sent tremors down her body. "Brendan?" she whispered. "You didn't run away! Is the necklace working?" She had to hear him say that it was even though her own eyes told her it was. It was also having some kind of strange power over him, because some of the wolf was coming out yet he wasn't wolfing.

Did he even know it, she wondered, or should she tell him? Her green eyes gazed lovingly into his brown eyes, and she waited for him, almost holding her breath. He seemed to be troubled, but she could not figure out what it was, at least not until he told her. She hoped it was something she could do something about.

Merely touching her hands and gazing up close into her eyes sent delightful trembles raking his body. He knew those trembles had nothing to do with the flea that was itching his ear, and he realized, all too well, how dangerous they were. Still, he would not release her, and instead it was all he could do not to raise a hand to her cheek, sniff her hair, or even simply rest his head against hers. "Prue," he whispered her name before giving himself a stern shake. What had she asked him? The necklace . . . ? He had not wolfed, but . . . "I doubt the necklace works," he told her, "but I was knocked out before I could . . . make a solid determination either way." If she was desperate for hope, he'd allow her that hope . . . for a short time only for false hopes often cut the way for fatal failures.

* * *

Jasmine peered closer but couldn't see anything but the sticky liquid oozing from Wesley's head. She scrambled closer and then closer again, until her breasts pushed up above his face as she leaned over. She frowned. "I still don't see anything."

"Jasmine, the blood's on the back of my head," Wesley moaned even as he wondered how she dared to thrust those luscious melons into his face. He longed to take a taste but didn't dare. How could he be feeling this way about _Jasmine_?! Had it been _that_ long since he'd had a woman?!

Wesley searched his memory but could not find a time that he remembered actually doing it with a woman of her own free will. Fred had been a wonderful companion and very smart in the scientific way, but her brain had been the only thing about her that had turned Wesley on. He had not even had that stimulation since well over a month, and it had been far longer than that since he'd last paid for it.

When had he started looking at Jasmine as though he wanted to sample her wares? He knew he couldn't take advantage of the poor girl. There was no brain involved! He knew that there had to be one in there somewhere or her body would not be able to function as well as it did. "Jasmine . . . "

"I know that," she interrupted impatiently, "but where's your brain?"

"I'm laying on it!" he moaned in exasperation. He had to do something to get her to move those melons out of his face before he reached out and took a lick. He felt his loins tighten. She had to be somewhere, anywhere other than where she was at that particular moment! "Where are the children, Jasmine?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Their fathers had them today, remember? I was with you in the meeting when the ceiling fell out. At least I think that's what happened." She again sat back upon her heels; this time, she folded her arms before her ample bosom. "And how do you expect me to be able to see your brains if you're laying on them, you silly boy?"

"Jasmine," he ground out her name between clenched teeth, "go get help! Please!" he moaned.

"Oh, okay, fine." She got to her feet and turned around, one hand swishing her skirts at him. "Although why _I_ can't help you, I don't know. I guess you don't think I'm pretty enough." She shrugged. As she began to walk away, her voice rose into a call. "HEY, WE'VE GOT ONE THAT CAN'T GET IT DOWN!"

Pretty enough? Wesley thought to himself. Oh, Jasmine, if you only knew what I thought of you! He growled at his own burning loins but then grimaced as he heard her call. Gods, what she used for brains, he had yet to figure out! "Pretty doesn't have anything to do with it, Jasmine; you're not a healer! You need to go get us one!"

Jasmine barely caught Wesley's words. "HE SAYS HE WANTS A HEALER TO LAY HIM! IT'S GOING TO BE A YUCKY JOB, 'CAUSE HE'S GOT BLOOD RUNNING DOWN HIS FACE AND HIS BRAIN'S SMACKED ON THE FLOOR!" She made a disgusted face.

"Oh My Gods!" Wesley groaned. "Somebody, deliver me safely from her!" Only Jasmine would think Wesley needed to get laid, even though his body was now telling him that he did need to! He knew whose image he'd be stimulating to the next time he got an opportunity! Who would have ever dreamed an intellect like his would fall for Jasmine, who had to be the dumbest woman he'd ever encountered? If only he was able, he'd get up and kick his own rear!

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Cole had just started to move to follow Piper when she returned, dragging a hollering White Lighter by his ear. "If you can't start with Phoebe," she commanded, "start with Carl."

"I'm not healing him!" Leo exclaimed, tentatively rubbing his sore face. "He attacked me!"

"I don't care!" Piper told him. "You see the toll his condition's taking on Paige! Now either you heal him or I explode you again." When Leo still hesitated, she threw in another threat. "If I explode you and you still refuse but remain, I'll release Cole."

Cole laughed under his breath. If Leo had to turn up, at least Piper was not warming to him, and he didn't feel threatened by him! "Want to go for a ride, Leo?" he asked, grinning devilishly. "Then do as Piper says."

"Fine, fine," Leo muttered, slowly trudging toward the Gnome, "but if he attacks me again, I'm not going easy on him!"

Piper hid her amused smile behind her hand. "That's fine." Those who knew her well knew she was barely containing her laughter. Somehow, she thought, I don't think you'll have much choice in the matter. Carl did pack one heck of a whallop, after all!

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Katrina had just laughed at Morph's joke. Only her brother-in-law would come up with something like that in a time like this! She smiled at him. "I've got to go to Lex and see what's wrong with Clark," she told Tom. "Come with me, love; I may need your help." She took Tom by the hand and led him over to where she could see a half-naked Lex where he was trying to staunch the bleeding that seemed to be endless.

"What happened?" she asked in a soft voice, kneeling beside Clark. This was not the usual for Clark. He hardly ever bled; his body seemed to heal itself. Most of the time, when he got a scratch, he didn't get even a single drop of blood, yet he didn't seem able to stop bleeding now! "Was he hurt when the ceiling fell?"

"No," Lex answered, his voice as shaken as the rest of him. He looked up at Katrina through the tears in his blue eyes. "I don't understand this!" he cried. "He was injured by that wretched Werejaguar and has been bleeding ever since! I can't get it to stop!"

Morph had carried Celina with her head nestled against his chest as he had followed Katrina and Tom. Now he laid her gently upon the floor and started pacing the area, his brown eyes anxiously sweeping his surroundings.

Katrina knelt beside Clark and ran her hands gently over his body. "This is not like Clark at all," she commented. "He's so fragile! His body has been poisoned!" She approached the groin area with caution and pulled Lex's shirt away. Her hands had been healing Clark all the way, and now she had them above the area about a half inch. Healing flowed from her into him, yet he did not stir.

She felt fear touch her heart. She liked Clark, and she didn't want him to die, but his lack of reaction to her and the golden light made her feel as though she was losing him. The bleeding slowly stopped. She could almost see his bones through his skin as it was translucent. "Tom, I don't know what's wrong with him!" her teary voice came. She didn't want to say aloud what was in her heart even though she could tell it was in the others' faces.

"Morph?" Tom called. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Katrina's eyes followed her husband's gaze, and she saw Morph's eyes frantically searching. She hoped that he had a clue as to what was happening.

* * *

Kyna began digging the very second she reached the area she'd sensed their signatures in. She uncovered Spike first, and her lungs performed a sharp intake of breath as she gazed down upon the bruised and battered face of her beloved. She could smell blood and knew he had been bleeding, as well, but some spell was now healing him as he was glowing.

Kyna saw a familiar, pale hand still tightly gripping Spike's arm and quickly shoved away the boards that covered the person. She stared down at Angel, anger slightly tracing her features. "Angel," she slapped him, "I suggest you awaken and explain yourself."

Angel sat up and caught Kyna's hand in mid-action before she could slap him again. "I had to stop William from killing an innocent," he told her. "Chaos was in this room! Gods know what Demon was in here, causing all this mess! William saw some one attack you and thought it was Carlos. You know that he and Carlos never got along, and he was determined to kill Carlos! Would you have wanted me to let him?" He released her hand.

Though his grip had not hurt her, Kyna flexed her hand nonetheless. She glared at him. "_Never_ do that again. You should have brought me around to deal with him. William is my mate, and Carlos one of my men. You'd best hope I find your words to be true. For now, I accept them, but if I find out otherwise . . . " She let the threat hang; Angel knew perfectly well what she was capable of. "Your sister lays next to you."

"You could not be awakened, Kyna, and the rest of your crew lays around the room. I pray that William did not kill them before I intervened, but they were not moving." Angel pulled the boards away from his sister's face. He put his hand to her nose; he could feel her breathing. "Wake up, Crys." He feared what lay beyond her might be that Dawson and his small group were all dead. Angel would not think about it but began to dig them out. He hoped that the fresh air in the room would revive them.

As soon as he had uncovered them, he headed straight for Cordy. He remembered where he'd left her and dove beneath the boards, eagerly seeking his beloved and praying that she was all right. A brief smile touched his lips when he finally uncovered her and saw that she was breathing normally. Despite her bruises, he thought he'd never seen a more beautiful woman.

Kyna looked back to Spike as she knelt beside him. Her eyes were completely void of emotion, but her heart was in turmoil. What had happened while she was out? Did Angel speak the truth? Were the others alive? Would William be all right; would he return to his senses? Knowing the easiest way to awaken him, she leaned forward and kissed his mouth, breathing his name into his mouth.

* * *

Xena's eyes fluttered open, and she was on her feet in a second. Where was the no-account scoundrel she'd been fighting? She looked around but did not see him. Her eyes went immediately to her beloved, who she had ran to protect the second she'd realized the roof was caving in. Gabrielle was unconscious, and the back of her head was a bloody mess. She had to get her help! All of the healers were busy elsewhere.

Despite the golden glow that was filling the room, Gabby did not seem to be getting any better. Xena knew she had to do something and do it fast. She pulled Gabrielle's satchel around and fumbled through its contents until she found what she was looking for. She then began to clean and bandage her love's head, vowing that, as soon as she had her taken care of, she'd be after Urian again. The bloody bastard would pay for this, if it was the last thing that Xena ever did!

* * *

"DIDYMUS," Elizabeth screeched, "GET OFF OF HIM!" She slapped madly at the dog, trying desperately to connect with him and miss striking Autolycus. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, DAMN YOU!"

Sir Didymus ceased his attack and looked up, startled, at Elizabeth. "What meanest thou, fair maiden? All I did was save you from his hideous -- "

"He's not hideous!" Liz cried. "He's far from it! He's the most handsome man I've ever known and the one I love! I don't love you; I don't want you! You're a _dog_!" She stopped as she saw the little Knight's eyes tear up.

Toly leaned up on his elbow and grinned up at Elizabeth. So she thinks I'm the most handsome man she's ever known? That means I look better than Will! Damn! He grinned proudly and twirled his mustache before looking disdainfully at Didymus. "You heard her, Didymus!" he barked at the dog. "Go find one of your own kind! Leave _my_ woman alone!"

"If thee truly feels that way, all thou had to do is say so. I . . . " He sniffed. "I thought thee wanted a Knight. I thought . . . " He sniffed again. "It would have been an honor to court thee."

Elizabeth groaned. She didn't want the dog, but she also had not wanted to break his heart. Maybe she could get him to go after his King, as Toly had tried to do earlier? "Sir Didymus, you have a duty to perform. Where is your King?"

"I . . . I do not know. I was in the process of saving him from Helvira when some force attacked the ceiling."

"There!" Liz suddenly exclaimed, pointing at where she could see the back of who she presumed was Delvira. "There's the lowly scoundrel now, and I fear she has your King!"

"What? Where?!" Didymus leapt to a standing position upon Autolycus' stomach.

"There!" Elizabeth pointed again.

Didymus jumped up and down. "You hear the maiden! Onward, brave steed; onward!"

That was the final straw for Elizabeth. She reached down and hurled the dog toward Delvira. In the same breath, she called out in Latin. "DELVIRA, REDITUS!"

Toly was laughing so hard that he fell back despite the pain in his back. He sneaked one foot around Elizabeth's ankle and snagged at her, causing her to fall down upon his chest. In the second instant, his lips found hers. Both became instantly swept up in their passionate kiss.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Meeting Room**

It was the soft, slightly scratchy feeling of being kissed by sandpaper that stirred Crystal awake. By the time she started coming to, the crystal had already healed her injuries and was lying quietly around her neck. She stirred slowly, starting to stretch, and then suddenly remembered what had happened. Her ice blue eyes flashed open, and she frowned, her pale forehead creasing in confusion, as she took in the sight of the ceiling attempting to patch itself back together.

Crys quickly placed that thought from her mind as she rolled over and sat up. She looked back at Cindy and Blue, both of whom she had leapt upon when the ceiling had first started to rain down. She had wanted to be able to save Elvira and Lorne, too, but had not had a chance to reach them, let alone protect them. Now, as Blue and Cindy looked at her reassuringly, fear still clung to her heart.

She had to reach the others! She had to get to them and make certain they were all right, and then she had to see to Angel and . . . Angel. What had he been trying to tell her before the room had seemingly exploded? That something evil was amongst them? That Derek had not attacked Lorne? Had she really threatened to _kill_ Derek?

Blue understood his mistress' concerned, doubtful expression immediately. "Coo," he agreed sadly with a nodding bob of his head.

"Damn! I don't believe I -- What was I thinking?"

Cindy's unblinking eyes met her mother's. "You were only thinking," she assured her, "of doing what was best for us all: putting that thing out of our misery." She growled, and her tail struck the air.

"Cindy," Crystal admonished, "you know I do not kill nor do I approve of it!" She stopped her tirade before it could begin as a low, agonizing moan caught her ears. Looking toward it, she saw a huge pile of debris. She leapt to her feet, ran to it, and began struggling to free whoever was caught beneath.

* * *

She remained standing where she was, gazing into his eyes. "I'm not falling for that," she told him. "I leave, you can run. You head out, you can still run. We're staying right here 'til we hash this out."

"Now I can understand your being afraid, Wolf, but I'm not exactly defenseless. I'm a Vampiress for starters, and you've turned me into a Were, as well. Do you honestly think I'd just lay down and let you eat me? I can more than defend myself, ya know!"

His blood was heating up. "We've got to get to more room soon, Elvira. There's not enough room, and I have to have you or I think I will die!" he ground out through clenched teeth. "You don't know how hard it was to keep from going to you! But I had actually bit your neck and was about to devour you there! You weren't even fighting me! I know you say it wasn't you, and I believe that, but I also know that somewhere in me, lurks the big, bad wolf!" He actually let his eyes wolf for a moment; they glowed at her in the dark as he licked her.

She trembled in delight as he licked her, but she fought to remain focused. She couldn't afford to give in now; she couldn't allow herself the luxuries of being distracted, especially by that. For once, sex had to wait. "Yeah, you've got a big, bad wolf in you, but so do I, honey, and I've got more than that. I'm a Vampiress with the same blood that went so evil in Helvira. I'm capable of a lot of shit; you know that. Hell, you just pulled me off of Hook, and I don't even clearly remember what he did to piss me off!"

"It was something in the room; I could smell the evilness of it. It was affecting every one, but I couldn't let you kill James when his only crime was that he wouldn't shut the Hell up!" He took her hand and placed it upon his steed. "Little Wolfie needs Elvira badly, and I'm tired of waiting, tired of wanting and not letting myself have you." He whimpered.

This could be her chance, Elvira realized as her hand cradled his massive steed. It was one thing to tempt and tease while administering to herself, but if she . . . Her black lips curled upwards in a devious smile, and her eyes glowed as she looked hungrily up at him. "Then what," she queried in a lustful growl, "are we waiting for? Ya know, of all the places I've ever done it," she caressed his sword, "I've never done it in a wall."

She leaned into him, one hand continuing to caress his sword while her other ran up into his ebony hair. Her lips lowered to the side of his neck. She kissed him first, then licked him slowly. She then began to suckle his neck while her fingernails kneaded his sword. Her breasts pushed up against his chest.

His hands were all over her body, stroking, pulling, pushing. He managed to get low enough that his mouth found her breast, and his tongue licked hungrily at it before his mouth took it and began to give it the longed-for and well-deserved attention. He found that there was actually more room in the small passage than he had realized. Goddess Bless Carl's little Gnome heart, he thought, for digging the passageway! He could hardly wait to be in her and was thankful she was fully aroused. A howl came from his lips before he delved in for the second breast.

She moaned and groaned at his touch, her body convulsing in delicious, erotic thrills that had been missing from her life for far too long, but still her brain struggled to keep a grip. She had to be careful; she couldn't lose it. She could not afford to lose this opportunity for it might well prove to be the last one she ever got.

Her fangs grazed his neck as her hands moved to his groin. One hand continued to rub, stroke, and gently knead the tender flesh of his roaring sword while her other caressed his testes. Her fingers rubbed vigorously against him, squeezing just slightly enough to increase his pleasure without harming. Her legs rubbed against his, her womanhood just behind her own hands. "You know," she whispered against the tender flesh of his neck and the new mark she'd just made, "I'm not wearing any underwear . . . "

"Do you ever?" he purred almost into her ear as he licked the lobe. He shimmied her dress up enough that he could reach his object of desire and then lifted her up even as he entered her.

* * *

Seconds ticked into minutes. Minutes crawled into hours. Hours turned to days, or so it seemed to Trent as he frantically searched the room for Carlos. For once, he did not stop to help any one nor did Trina even enter his mind. Though he loved his sister dearly and would have given his life for her in a split second, all that weighed on his mind was Carlos. He had to be all right! Dear God, he had to be all right!

It seemed to Trent that a lifetime of waiting had passed before his teary eyes finally fell upon the still form of his dearest friend lying upon the floor in the distance. Spilled blood told the story of the path Carlos had taken, with that damn, bloody-thirsty creature that Trent now refused to think of as anything anywhere near resembling a man astride him. He did not see the monster now nor did he look for him. If he returned while he was seeing to Carlos, he'd find a way to take his Immortal life or die trying.

But Carlos -- ! Dear God, he looked so still up ahead! His clothes were ripped, and blood soaked him from head to foot. At last, Trent found his voice as Carlos' name thundered out from his heart. "CARLOS! CARLOS! CARLOS!" He screamed his friend's name over and over as he raced to him, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he was near enough, Trent leapt into the air and flipped, but as he came down onto his knees next to the spot where Carlos had lain, his friend's body was suddenly lifted into the air by a golden light whose source Trent could not see. "CARLOS!" Trent jumped to his booted feet and started leaping for his friend, but the light only carried him further away . . . "_**CARLOS!!!**_"

* * *

Angry? she wondered. And why had he stopped in mid-sentence? Her attention, as well, was drawn immediately to the man who was yelling at the Captain. She looked up at the Captain, and her green eyes grew wide. There was the Captain against the ceiling in a little, skimpy outfit! She had never seen a man so undressed!

She felt the Golden God tense. Had she done something wrong? Was some one about to attack them, or was he about to attack some one? There were newcomers in the room; one she liked immediately for he was a golden lion. How she would love to run her hands through his mane and scratch him between the ears! She loved big cats, little cats, any kind of cats, but had never been able to have one under the ocean. She had only heard tale of merkitties and had never actually seen one. They were rare, so rare that she didn't think her father had even seen one.

She looked away from all the exciting things in the room and back down at the Golden God. "I'm not angry," she was telling him only to realize that she no longer had his attention. The fear on his face had him in its grip. It was so intense that a small, high-pitched gasp rushed from her lips. What could be so horrible that it would make him frightened?! She would protect him, if only she had her tail!

"Janeesa," his words now came out flat and even but quieter than they had already been, "you probably will not like what I am about to tell you, but please know that it is truth. I would never willingly, knowingly lie to such a fair lady as yourself." Even as he spoke, he realized that she would never leave her sister, even if he could persuade her to leave the Pirates. "Is your sister near?"

"Yes. She's at the end of your feet, but Ray's hurt," she told him, thinking that he'd know Ray as he was like her.

He did not know the Ray she spoke of, but her concerned tone told him the two would never willingly leave this Ray person. "We must leave this place, Janeesa. Those beings who just entered are purely wicked. I know they do not look it, but please trust me on this. The others will not come; they have agendas with them. They may think they can be trusted, but I know better."

"But the cat . . . ?" she asked him, puzzlement showing in her face. "How can he be wicked?"

"I know you want to trust him. I did." He had to summon all his courage to continue enough to tell her, "There was a time in my life that I neither speak of nor think of now. In that time, I trusted him and some of the others you see out there. They turned against us. They can not be trusted. They will bury a sword in your back while you sleep. They will turn your world upside down and steal away everything you ever cared for. We must get you and your sister away from here; we will take Ray with us."

"I trust you. Do what you think best. I will follow you," she told him. She connected with her sister. Tessa, we have to go now, and we have to do it quietly.

I'm not leaving Ray! Tessa told her.

I didn't expect you to.

But she needs healing.

It was at that moment that the golden light passed over them. They did not realize what it was, but Janeesa noticed Rian's grasping fingers grip the hilt of his blade. Move now, Tessa! Follow us! Janeesa told her.

As he gripped the hilt of his sword, Rian rolled to his feet. The movement would have appeared smooth to others, but he felt himself stumble just a tad bit as he stood. He grabbed his morning star, slipped it back into its secure fastening on his belt, and gently grasped Janeesa's hand. He took the lead, his sword constantly at the ready. "Janeesa's sister," he addressed the other merwoman as he passed her, "come with us now if you wish to keep your friend safe! Explanations will come soon, but there is no time for them now. Stay low, and stay quiet."

Tessa nodded. She had already picked Ray up and was waiting. She had missed the conversation and everything else that had passed between Janeesa and the Golden God. She hoped her sister had not embarrassed herself, but her mind had been completely centered on Ray. She had been praying that Ray would open her eyes. She had not known what the golden glow was that had passed over them, but it had not made her afraid. In fact, it had made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Now she followed on her sister's heels and did not make a sound.

Janeesa had wanted to help the man when he had stood, but she had known that he would not want her to show any sign that she had seen his moment of weakness. Males were like that; she knew that much from being around her daddy. Never, ever act like anything was wrong with them, and if a woman should show concern, they'd take her head off in an instant! She moved as closely to his side as she could, but her eyes kept casting around. She saw Morph and his family, who had gone to help Lex and Clark. Escape, she warned him, and do it quietly for evil is upon you!

Morph's head snapped up at the sound of Janeesa's frantic voice within his mind. Talking 'bout the Wizards?

Yes! He says that they're evil; I believe him! Do not trust them. Leave as quickly as you can.

Be safe, Janeesa, Morph warned her, and listen to the man. I don't know how he knows 'em, but they are bad news. Find a safe place. Wait and hide there. We'll be along when we can. He would not tell her that they had to stay and could not abandon their family no more than he would tell her of Clark's condition for he feared knowledge of either would make her stay. He glared over at the Wizards. To think they had ever trusted them!

Janeesa was torn between staying behind with Morph and helping with Clark and going with the Golden God, but when Morph told her to go, she clung even tighter to her God's hand, only glancing back once to make sure that her sister was following.

* * *

Jasmine let out a frustrated puff of breath as she walked throughout the room without receiving a single answer. She received plenty of strange looks and mutterings, but she always had an answer for them. If it was a female, she'd shrug at them and tell them that she didn't blame them for not wanting him but the silly boy didn't know what was good for him and wouldn't let her have a go but still needed to get off. She sternly informed all interested males, however, that she didn't think Wesley went in for that kind of play.

Although she had only been at the task for a few minutes, Jasmine felt as though she'd been at it for hours when she finally gave up with a toss of her arms. She turned sharply around on her heels and stalked back toward Wesley. "Look," she announced, "you may not want me, but you're not going to get anywhere looking the way you're looking now." She reached down and, without warning, ripped off a large piece of his shirt.

"Damn, Jasmine! What are you doing now? What part of injured don't you understand?!"

Jasmine ignored his questions as she kneeled beside him. "You really are a mess, you know that?" She balled up his shirt as she talked. "The first thing that has to go is this blood, but it's not going to do any good to wipe the blood up while it's still running so we've got to stop the flow first." She pressed the balled cloth to the area where the blood seemed to be coming from.

* * *

He trembled against her, whimpering against her lips, but did not awaken. Kyna's almond eyes widened as she looked questioningly down at her beloved, but she rose off of him and called his name. "William? William?" She hesitated a moment as Angel's words of how Spike had attacked Carlos and attempted to kill him played through her mind and her beloved William continued to whimper like a wounded animal. "Spike?" She braced herself for the worst.

She was in his head again, screaming bloody murder once more. She always had had a heck of a set of lungs on her, but her screams had never been more piercing than they had been lately. Again and again, she accused him of the same thing. She wouldn't listen to him; she wouldn't hear him. All she wanted to do was to accuse him of killing her. She refused to accept that that had not been him, that he had not truly been in control of himself at that time, much the same as Kyna now doubted him.

She didn't have to say it. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in the hesitations of her voice. She still wanted Sheng, and his laughter broiled all around him, mixing and intermingling with her screams. He couldn't take it any more! He had to silence them, had to have a moment of peace, even if it meant . . .

"William?" Kyna? His black eyes frantically looked all around, but he could see her nowhere. "William?"

"Kyna," he whimpered, "I'm right here! Where are you, pet? Come to me; save me from these monsters! Tell me the truth! Tell me you don't want him, you don't love him, that you love me!"

* * *

Was he dreaming? his tiny owl brain asked itself. Or was his beloved actually holding him? He had his answer as soon as he felt her tears on his feathers. He wasn't dead, but he couldn't demorph. He had tried to concentrate, but he was hurting too badly. He tried to nestle into her loving arms, letting her know that he was actually alive, just weak. I'm not dead, beloved, he tried telling her, hoping she would have an answer. Help me concentrate. If I change, I'll be okay.

Her heart had given a hopeful leap when she'd felt his tiny body moving. Now she gazed down at his face through the tears in her dark eyes. Her pale fingers caressed his trembling feathers. Even now, despite his owl form, she could clearly see the face of the man she loved. There were similar traces in both his faces, and his eyes remained the same. She lovingly stroked the feathers of his face and beak.

"You know what you have to do, love," she told him, forgetting, for now, about everything that had been going on between them and every reason why it would help her to keep him in owl form. She would not condemn him just to hold on to him; she loved him far too much for that. "Concentrate. Focus on your human form, that glorious 5'10" frame of scrumptious, leanly muscular man." She almost purred that word. "See those beautiful eyes of yours, one such a lovely shade of blue and the other just slightly darker, peering out from underneath the slightly shaggy bangs of your golden, silken hair. Your human face, so handsome with the regal, high cheekbones of royalty and skin just barely darker than the light of the full moon. Leather and silk cling to your body in all the right places, sinewy muscles whose salty sweat I just love to lick. Strong arms, perfect for holding me if only you would again. Long, long legs and a steed so mighty, so strong, so _huge_. Your leather has always looked so edible upon your mighty stallion and fit you so perfectly . . . "

He could hear her words, and they washed over him in a wave of seduction. How he wished that his wings would turn to arms so that he could hold her! Even as he began to think these thoughts, his body began to transform. He found himself lying in front of her, and he pulled her down for a kiss even as he was changing.

His lips were still a beak at first, but she never hesitated. Her own lips touched lightly down upon his beak, and as his tiny tongue flickered over her lips, her tongue dove into his mouth. She was careful not to go too far. It would be too easy to hurt the tiny mouth of the owl, but as she felt his beak soften into full lips, she dove further and kissed him more hungrily. Her hands remained upon his body. First she continued to stroke his face, but then she ran them through his hair. As she deepened the kiss even more, her tongue trysting wildly against his, her hands went to his body. Her fingers curled around his chest, and she gripped him. She'd be damned if she'd let him get away from her again!

He lost himself completely in her kiss, his hands stroking her body, relishing in each curve, the softness of her skin. Her scent overwhelmed him, but he broke off the kiss finally, his shame returning. "I'm sorry, love! I screwed up again, but I swear I thought it was you!" His eyes could not meet hers. "You deserve so much more than I am. I have failed you. I do not deserve to have you look upon me so kindly, nor do I deserve to be able to touch your beautiful skin. I want to fall into your ocean, but I can not let such a filthy, unworthy worm as myself do such."

Tears had sprang again to Delvira's black eyes. She raised a knee and pressed it down upon his leg. She kept a hand on his chest, her fingernails digging into the black leather of his vest. She could feel his skin but was careful not to puncture him and to only keep a tight grip as her other hand lifted off of his body so that she could use it to gently grasp his jaw. She moved his head to look at her, and her eyes met his. "Please," she begged him, her words coming out almost in a whimper, "please don't do this again, Jareth. I love you! I don't blame you for what happened; you're the only one who does! I've tried everything I can just to get you to talk to me! Don't try to run away from me again; please, don't!"

"You are my husband. I chose you to be for I fell in love with you centuries ago; nothing will ever change that! I look upon you kindly for every part of me loves you, every part of you, even the part that so foolishly kicks your self so hard! I want no other. There's never been another for me, not one I really wanted, and there never will be! You are the only one I want to touch me! You are the only one who I want to delve into my ocean and the only one who's ocean I want to drown myself in!"

"You're so bloody determined that you're so unworthy, but answer me this. How can any one other than the _only one_ I _want_, the _only one_ I _love_ be worthy -- ?" She had been about to say more when something struck her from behind.

* * *

Wolverine followed his nose. It led him to a most unexpected place, and he saw one of the new women kneeling beside a pile of what appeared to be burnt orange fur. He dared not look closer at the burned fur and so shifted his gaze back to the strange, dark-skinned beauty who had somehow come to live with them. She was crying out for help in Spanish, and he could smell her tears and see the glistening trails they made on her face.

He continued to watch her as he approached on silent, cautious feet. She had been crying out in Spanish before finally hitting upon an English word that she began to shout over and over again, "Help". He called to her in her native language. "¿Está usted lastimado, o usted se refiere simplemente al gato?"

Even as he asked her the question, his keen eyes searched for a healer. He did not know where his lady love lay under the debris. Her scent had led him to this spot, but he could find no further sign of her.

Finally, finding no available healers, he braced himself and looked again at the big cat. It was a scene that even his years of experience had not prepared him for. He was loathe to touch the cat lest he give it more pain if he remained alive. Despite the cat's condition, he knew him to be his old friend, Vang. He wondered where Zora and the rest of the family was and knew that Vang would never have left his daughter's side willingly.

He did not know who they had fought and was torn between staying with Vang until he could find a healer or going in search of 'Ro. She had to have come through here, because her scent was still strong. He recognized the golden glow as the same one he had seen in the court room. It was slowly making its way toward them; if Vang had not been so hurt, nearing death, he would have moved him closer to the light. Though he searched again, his skilled eyes still could not find a single available healer. He looked at the woman expectantly.

* * *

Hercules had heard Trina when she had prayed to Him and had been surprised and thankful for Her prayer and belief, and He heard Andrew now. Yet it was currently taking all He could do to keep His concentration on both keeping the others from seeing Him and healing all the injured in the room. He thought of how He could help Andrew in his dilemma while keeping Himself masked from those who must not see Him.

Trina's head whipped up and her eyes flew to her twin as she heard different emotions in Trent's cry for Carlos. She followed her brother's gaze as he broke out into a full-out run and found a golden light in a slightly different shade encompassing Carlos where her dear friend lay upon the floor. Even as Trent reached the area, something lifted Carlos into the air. "Holy shit!" Trina breathed.

"Don't say that too loudly, love," Andrew warned her. "Hercules has him. He's healing him. He's got His power going in many different ways at the moment. The golden glow is caused by Him. He's healing the injured, yet there are those here who can not know that He's here. It's a long story with a very sad ending. He is answering your prayer, but He will not show Himself now. It would cost too many lives if He were discovered."

He reached up, took her hand, and pulled her down to his side. "Thank you, my Lord," he whispered. "I am thankful to serve You." His heart was overwhelmed; he knew his friend was taking care of his family and that He would never turn His back upon him. Now Trina truly believed, as well, he hoped. He was kind of surprised when he saw Kurt pop back up and stand beside Hercules.

Then he saw Kurt talking to Herc. He shook his head in disbelief. So that's the God that Kurt was crazily talking to! He could vouch for Kurt, if any one were to ask. He'd have to tell the Priest that later, because he knew Kurt was not crazy and had never thought he had been.

Trina was staring, her slackened jaw hanging open, as her wide, blue eyes darted in between Andrew and Carlos. She had been too surprised to keep him from pulling her down beside him and really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't believe that it was a God doing the healing for a minute. Perhaps Jesus had been responsible for bringing the Wizards there when they had at last arrived, but had Xavier and Dumbledore not caused the healing light a month ago in the court room? She said nothing even as Trent jumped up and down in his helpless attempts to reach Carlos.

* * *

"Do you feel hot in here, Kat?" Ace asked even as he felt his body get even warmer. As if a healer had already touched him, Ace's mouth stopped bleeding, and his tongue slowly began to reknit itself as a golden light bathed over them. "That's gonna be a scar," Ace commented as he pulled Kat down to him, putting her head on his chest. "At least it's stopped bleeding. I'm going to be around for a long time to come, me darlin'. We've got a lot of animals to save." He gave her one of his grins even though she couldn't see it. And a lot o' loving to do, he thought.

Though she had not struggled when Ace had pulled her down to him, Kat lay stiffly against him, her mind racing. "Ace," she spoke quietly, "we're nae out o' the woods yet, love."

"Why? What's wrong, baby? I'm feeling stronger every minute."

"I shan't speak o' it now; ye'll knae why soon. Secrecy is key." She knew that that phrase would tell him that the enemy must not be aware of their impending attack until it happened, which also told Ace that it was a strong, very powerful enemy. "Let me knae when ye feel back tae yer normal self." She couldn't help but to grin. The word "normal" and Ace had never matched up, no more than "normal" ever had with her!

Ace let out a little chuckle. "When has that word ever applied to either of us, love?"

Her smile grew. "It has nae, but ye knae what I mean." She pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck.

"What enemy are we about to face?"

"Ye'll see soon. When I gi, stay down. If'n ye must fight, as I knae ye will, stay behind me. There's goin' tae be a barbecue." Flames danced in Kat's emerald eyes, and she grinned wickedly. She might not be able to kill them, but they would damn sure feel her wrath!

Ace wondered who Kat was after this time. If it wasn't him any longer, it had to be somebody just as important. Hadn't he been hearing murmurings of the Wizards being there? Oh my Gods! Kat surely would not attack one of them?! he thought, but he'd stay close to her just in case she needed him. He sat up, leaned forward, and kissed her. "Ready when you are, love."

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Elvira whined as she frantically licked Lorne's face. He had to wake up! He just had to! He had to wake up and be all right and help her find her mother, brother, and sister! She whimpered his name and continued licking him, but he had yet to respond to her.

Piper looked at the middle of the kitchen where the table was still crashed into the floor. She frowned in confusion. Had she imagined it, or had she just heard whimpering coming from that pile of debris? She moved to it and started trying to pull the boards away.

Cole moved over and lifted the table out of Piper's way. He was greatly surprised to find Lorne's unconscious form with Elvira straddling and licking him in her efforts to wake him up. "We need a White Lighter over here, too," he told Leo, "and if you're such a great White Lighter, it shouldn't take you forever to heal Carl. Others need your attentions, as well." He stared pointedly at Leo.

Carl was just coming around when Cole spoke. Paige hugged Carl closer and looked up at the man she'd once considered a friend. "He'll be all right now . . . " Carl's groan caused doubt to befall the redhead's face. "Right?"

Leo nodded as he stood up. "He'll be fine." How in the world had the Halliwells ever fell into this mess, Leo wondered, and how was he going to get them out of it? He cast Piper's Demon boyfriend a withering look as he crossed the room to join them. He froze when he saw Piper reassuringly stroking a wolf. "Pi-Piper!"

"It's all right, Leo," she spoke without bothering to so much as look at him. "She's friendly. Come on, girl. Let's move out of the way so that Leo can get to Lorne." At Elvira's whine, she answered understandingly, "He's a healer." She wrinkled her nose. "Of sorts." Despite her words, Piper had once had far greater an opinion of Leo Wyatt, but he had proved to her the type of man he was the day he had not lifted a finger to intervene in the villagers chasing her family and coven to their deaths.

Piper backed away from the area carefully, leading Elvira with her and keeping a gentle hand upon the wolf. Elvira sensed the woman's emotions and licked her fingers, whining softly. The brunette shook her head and murmured, "It'll be all right," but she wasn't sure which of them she was trying to convince more. "Well?" she asked, finally looking at Leo again. "Get to it already!"

Leo was staring at the being they had just moved away from. He had green skin and red horns. "I -- He -- He," his voice was coming out in a higher pitch, almost a squeak that, had she not been so concerned over Carl and the others, would have made Paige giggle. "He's a Demon!" Leo exclaimed at last. "I can't heal him!"

"I know I didn't just hear that," Cole told him from where he had just finished settling the table in an open area. "You're a healer. As such, you are supposed to heal any and all who need healing, especially any magical beings." He whirled around to face Leo. "Now you're telling me that you're not capable enough to heal Lorne? Or are you absolutely, out right refusing?" His eyes glowed red for a moment. "I think it's about time for that ride, Leo." He took a step toward Leo.

Leo stood his ground and returned Cole's look sternly. "I am a _White Lighter_, and White Lighters heal the good only!"

"He is good!" Paige protested from where she sat, holding Carl and stroking him reassuringly.

Piper's jaw was set, and her eyes and face burned. Without even realizing it, she took a step forward, placing herself between Leo and Elvira as though he might next attempt to harm the animal. "You might as well save it, Paige. He doesn't care! I don't know how in the world those idiots chose you to be a White Lighter, Leo, when you've never cared! You don't care about the good, just what your little, closed mind perceives to be good!"

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

She did snort now, a snort that kept the tears firmly in place and out of sight. "Kid, don't get started. You could no more fight them than . . . " She yanked her arm out of his grasp and started to stand. " . . . ya could keep me."

"You're determined, aren't you?" he asked her. "I'd have to be able to stay awake, day and night, to be sure that you didn't run off, a power that eludes me! I give up, Faith! You don't want to be with me, then fine! Have it your way, but don't ever say that you're a better Pirate than I am 'cause you ain't Pirate enough to give your word and keep it!"

Faith's eyes, as she'd stood, had gone first to the Wizards she could see and then to the pile-up of Chong, Derek, and Hansel where she could hear Hansel and Derek screaming for help. "I've got them," a voice called to her. She recognized it as Crystal without looking just as Dawson's words finished stinging her heart. She had been standing to his side, giving him a chance to get to his own feet, but now she pressed him down with a foot.

"Ya know what? I don't know what this sudden fuckin' kick is with you thinkin' you're such a damn good Pirate, but here's the thing, kid. Maybe I'm not Pirate enough to be with you 'cause being with ya would condemn yer sorry ass. Maybe I'm not Pirate enough ta keep my word when it'd only end up hurtin' ya. But I am Pirate enough ta be able to give it all up to keep one scurvy moron safe. One guess who that idiot is." She glared down at him.

"You? Running away, protecting your heart against me?" he told her, his eyes shooting daggers up at her.

She growled down at him. "Think that if ya want to, but that ain't what it is. Ya really wanna know? I ain't hurtin' ya no more an' I ain't listenin' ta any more o' yer lies." When he started to speak, she pressed down harder. "Yeah. _Lies._ I know ya believe 'em, but it ain't gonna happen an', even if it did, ya'd still be better off if it didn't. Try all ya want, but I ain't hurtin' ya. If ya had any smarts, yer'd just leave me the Hell alone."

"And you, bitch," she slanted her dark eyes toward the blonde who was pulling boards off the trio of guys trapped underneath, "ya repeat any o' this, ya try to help him, I _will_ gut ya. Just 'cause I can't hurt him doesn't mean I can't hurt anybody who tries to help him get his ass hurt."

Cindy growled, her tail striking a board. Blue cooed, warning his sister she might further hurt Chong. "Cindy, calm down," Crys spoke calmly, barely glancing in Faith's direction. She ignored the girl and only continued trying to free Chong and the others who were with him.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	22. Chapter Twentyone

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**The Meeting Room**

Urianotalon raced, clinging tightly to Janeesa's hand for fear he might lose her and doing his best to keep her just slightly behind him so that he would be attacked first. He did not stand at his full height while running but remained in a ducking stance, carefully using any and all cover that he could find. He halted and ducked further as a board flew before them, but when he looked in the direction it had come from to make sure no others were following, he found something else instead. A familiar, black cat lay flattened against the floor. His eyes were shut, and his chest rose and fell slowly in shallow breathing. Rian didn't move.

Janeesa saw the kitty. She didn't know who he was or who he belonged to. "We can't just leave him there!" she told the Golden God. "Let go, and I'll go get him! We can take him to safety, too."

She was right; he could not leave him. Despite everything that had happened since they had last shared friendly, happy words, he could not abandon him to those accursed Wizards. "Stay here," he told her, bringing them behind a gigantic clock. "Try not to move. I'll return with him." He turned and pressed his sword into her hand. "Use this, if you need it."

Janeesa looked at the sword and knew that she would not be able to wield it. In fact, she could barely hold it. It was massive, and she wondered, for a brief moment, what he really thought she could do with it. She didn't say anything, just held on to it and watched him go after the kitty.

Urian peered around the edge of the grandfather clock, made sure each of the Wizards' attentions were drawn elsewhere, and then flipped backwards. His last flip delivered him into a roll that he did not halt until he was upon the cat. He swiftly checked him for grievous injuries but found none. Nestling him close to his chest, he rolled rapidly back to the waiting women. He took each impact of the floor, sheltering the cat against his body.

As he reached her, Janeesa held the sword out to him, hilt first. "I'll carry him," she offered. "You know my name, but you have never told me your name. What is your name?"

He stared at her for a split second as though she'd asked the most impossible question in the world. Then, he spoke simply while taking his sword from her, "I am called Urianotalon. Some of my allies call me Rian, others Talon. You may call me what you wish, milady."

She tried both names and liked the way that they rolled off of her tongue. "Rian," she said. "Definitely. Both are nice names, but I like the sound of Rian better than Talon. Talon means a claw, and while you're that way when you're fighting, Rian is your normal self. It gives a feeling of safety and friendliness, not so fierce as Talon. Why do you smile? Did I say your name wrong?"

"Not at all, fair maiden, but we've not the time to discuss the ethics of names here and now. Hold him gently," he warned her as he held the cat out to her, "but tightly to you. If they . . . " Fearful trouble flashed in his blue eyes. "If they see him, we are doomed."

"They hate kitties?" she asked him. "But one of them is a cat!" She was still having trouble believing that the big cat could be evil. "Did they cause all the trouble, the fighting?"

"I know not for certain, but I would not put it past them in the slightest. It is right up their pathway. Hold him tight now, and take my hand. I shall explain more later, when we are safe."

She couldn't wait until they could get safe again. She kept thinking back to those perfect lips smiling at her and wondering what they tasted like. She definitely planned to find out as soon as she could.

Tessa picked up on her. Stop that, Janeesa! You will embarrass him if he does not wish to be kissed by you!

But I --

I know. You can't wait to taste them. Tessa was looking at the sleeping Ray's lips. How could she fault her sister for what she was feeling? She, too, was wanting to touch her would-be love's lips and wondered if they would taste like honey. She had once tasted honey, and it was very sweet and made her want more. She felt that Ray would be like that.

How can you tell me to stop it when you want to do the same thing? Janeesa asked her. I can think of nothing more wonderful than for him to hold me and kiss me, but he's not going to do that, and if I wait too long, then I'll never know what he tastes like! I won't lose that chance, Tessa! Even if I look like a fool, I have to know! She held the black cat very close and at the same time tried to be gentle with him. She felt a tingle coming from Rian to her.

Rian. She liked the sound of that. It didn't scare her. Yet he had almost laughed when she had tried to make him understand how she felt about his name. Why was he constantly doing that to her, she wondered, trying to keep her at arm's length, not letting her get closer than she already was? She wondered what his reaction would be if he suddenly stopped, turned, and faced her and she kissed him. She didn't know where he was taking them, but she was determined to find out at least one answer to her puzzle. She was going to kiss him, despite Tessa's warning, just as soon as he got them somewhere safe.

* * *

Her reaction and her pressing of the shirt to his bleeding wound surprised Wes. Could it be possible that somewhere in Jasmine's mis-begotten brain there actually lurked a spark of intelligence that could be used for something other than normal body functions? "Jasmine, what are you doing? You're not a healer! Go and get me one, please."

"I already tried, Wesley; nobody wants to look at you the way you are now! I told you we have to clean you up first!"

"That's what a healer does, Jasmine. You're going to tell me that you don't see Katrina?"

"She's healing Clark. At least, I think that's what she's doing. Funny place to be doing it, though."

"Well, go and tell her I need help. When she gets through working on Clark, she can come work on me."

Jasmine's face flushed; she popped the bloody rag down upon Wesley's chest as she leapt to her feet. "Honestly, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, no wonder you can't get laid, and Katrina's not going to come! She's married to a good man and isn't a whore any way, but _I_ don't have to stand here and take this! And, you know what?" She glared down at him. "I'm going to tell Tom just what you said so you'll get your just desserts! I do declare I've never been so humiliated in my life as the way you make me feel, and I'm better than that! I deserve a better pay, too!" She stomped off, her head held high and her nose higher.

"I hope you do tell Tom," he mumbled. He knew Tom would get Katrina to him right away. If it had not hurt so badly, he would have shaken his head in the confusion he felt over Jasmine's response. What was the woman going on about now? Better pay? Pay for what? Just when he thought Jasmine might have had a spark of interest, too! What a shame! Beautiful woman, no brain! he told himself as he very carefully laid his head back down. The effort to sit up was just too much!

* * *

"Maybe," Morph mused in answer to Tom's asking if he had an idea what was wrong with Clark. He looked at the others with frantic eyes. "Help me look, guys! I'm thinking there's going to be a glowing, green rock around here somewhere."

Tom looked at his best male friend in obvious surprise. If any one outside of his immediate family had told him that a glowing, green rock could make Clark Kent as weak as the boy was now, he would have thought them completely bonkers. He trusted Morph, though, and so only nodded and set immediately to the search.

Lex began to crawl around, looking on the floor around Clark. "It wouldn't have to be near him to be affecting him, just in the same proximity," he told the others. "It could be as tiny as a sliver. It's all it takes! If we don't find it, it will kill him!"

A small squeaking came from Clark's pocket, and an inquisitive nose stuck out. Katrina jumped back in alarm, every instinct in her calling her to eat the mouselike creature. "Lex, get your pet!" she told him. Her quick eyes were also looking frantically around for the rock.

Tom's orange tail twitched, slashing out at the air, and his busily sniffing nose lifted in the rodent's direction. His head raised slowly, and his eyes zeroed in on the tiny, pink creature. He licked his lips and started forward, but Morph slapped him down by swatting his nose.

"Back to work, buddy," Morph commanded Tom, "and leave their pet alone!" To his dying day, he'd never know why the boys had had to pick a rodent for a pet! With all the cats in their family, there was no way that tiny animal was going to last for long!

Before Lex could reach out and grab Ralph, he was out of Clark's pocket and running around Clark's body, nosing. Lex didn't know how much intelligence Ralph had, but he figured his beady, little eyes might be sharper than his so he decided to tell Ralph what they were looking for. "Ralph?" The rodent picked his head up, looked into Lex's eyes, and chittered expectantly. "We need to find a shiny, little, green rock. It's hurting Clark."

Ralph made a loud chattering nose and waved his tiny fist in the air. Then he fell back onto all fours and began to nose around Clark's body again. He thought, Humans are not the smartest beings in the world. They were all looking frantically around, but nobody was looking under Clark. He didn't know why they hadn't looked under him, but since their eyes hadn't been able to find the rock, it had to be hidden. Ralph nosed even further.

* * *

"Not you again!" Jareth moaned out. "Not now, not ever again!" He caught the little dog by the throat and shook him. "Answer me this, Didymus! Am I your King?" He brought the little dog eyeball to eyeball with himself as Didymus nodded frantically.

Jareth smiled up at Delvira as he pointed Didymus toward her. "This is your Queen. If you _ever_ strike her again, I will _choke the very life out of you_!" He shook him even more forcibly. "Do you understand me? I want your word on this. You will protect the Queen, and if you ever strike her again . . . " Jareth growled. He did not let go of Didymus but waited for his response.

Didymus gulped hard against Jareth's hand. "But . . . But is the Queen not Delvira?" Had Jareth finally slipped? Had he finally gone over to the dark side?

"Yes, the Queen is Delvira!" Jareth told him. "And you think this one is not? Believe me: she is, and as such, you will give her your respect! What's the matter with you? Have you completely taken leave of your senses?"

"Why must you all always think that my sense of smell hath departed from me?" Didymus whined. "I live by my senses, especially my sense of smell!" He eyed Jareth. "But how, Your Majesty, can thou be so sure that this wench 'tis truly the Queen and not the horrendous Helvira? Were not thou glad to see me when I heralded to thy defense upon the swinging lights?"

"I . . . appreciate your defense, but I can fully assure you that this is the one and only Delvira! The other one who is running around here is her sister, _Elvira_. _Don't_ get it into your little head that that is Helvira! I think she's dead. At least, I pray that she's dead! Go and find Teak, Trely, and Worm. Protect them, but first give your apologies to the Queen." Instead of throwing Didymus as he once would have, Jareth now sat the dog back upon his feet. When the dog hesitated, Jareth looked at him again. "Well? I'm _waiting_!"

Didymus warily eyed the Vampiress who claimed his King's love. Was it true? Was she Delvira, or could she still be Helvira? Jareth's decisions in the matter had not always proved to be the wisest, but if he angered him now . . . He gulped again as Jareth peered back down at him and coldly informed him that he was waiting. He would have to act the part for now, watch the woman extremely closely, and decide for himself. If she was Helvira, he would then protect his King at all costs, striking when she least expected it, but for now, he swept off his hat and gallantly bowed to the supposed lady. "My deepest apologies, Mistress, but one can not be too sure of the King's decisions as he's so oft chosen wro -- "

Delvira's fingers closed around Didymus' snout, silencing the canine Knight. "You will not speak of such for if you do, I shall have your tongue! I can forgive your actions against me, but the King already beats himself far too much for what has happened! Silence yourself, forget those other times, and go see to your duty!" She released him, and Didymus reluctantly headed away.

"Now where were we?" Jareth asked her in a silken voice.

"Does that mean, sweetheart," Delvira dared to hope, her pleading eyes desperately searching his majestic orbs, "that you will stop running from me and shoving me away?"

"I will never run from you again, love. I am ashamed that I did, but I couldn't face you, yet, as usual, your heart is so huge you forgive my every transgression! You are so beautiful!" he breathed out even as his hands stroked her face. "I only wish to show you how much I am sorry, but we can not away for They have arrived!"

Her hands cupped his handsome face; her fingers lovingly caressed his flesh. "I know, my darling, but you are wrong for you can show me how sorry you are by keeping your word and never again pushing me away. You have no reason to fear I'd ever fail to forgive you for there's nothing you could ever do that I could not find forgiveness for. You say my heart is huge; it is but only with love for you." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

He held her close to him, increasing their kiss, breathing in her scent, and marvelling for about the trillionth time how this wonderful woman could be so much in love with him and want only him when she could have any man in the world. His heart sang with the joy of loving her.

* * *

"Spike?"

He froze. Why was she calling him by his turned name? He knew she did not approve of what he was. How many centuries had they spent fighting because of the Demon she'd been so determined to believe was all he was any longer? She called him by his Vampiric name sometimes, when taking command, giving orders, caught in the heat of battle . . . but why now?

"William, love, please come back to me. Open your eyes. Wake up." And do not, Gods forbid, _please_ do _**not**_ come to me in your monster form! She knew the beast still lurked within her love, but she could not face it . . . not efficiently at least. She'd be helpless to . . . She froze as his eyes finally fluttered open.

"Kyna?" His dark eyes peered questioningly at her from underneath his thick lashes.

"Wi-William? Is it truly you, love?" Dare she hope? "Have you returned to your . . . senses?"

"What makes you . . . " He had been shaking his head while questioning her, but now he froze as the memories came to him. He had attacked Carlos. Dear Gods, he had . . . He had killed him, hadn't he?! He gripped his beloved soul mate's arm and gazed pleadingly up into her eyes. "Oh Gods, Kyna, tell me I didn't kill Carlos!"

* * *

She forced herself to go cold the moment he entered her. The only movement she made was to wrap her legs tightly around him, tightly enough that he'd have a heck of a time removing her. "Wolf," she spoke in a calm, firm voice, her eyes gazing unblinkingly into his, "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, darling, only unclench. You're cutting me off!" The pressure was almost more than he could bear.

"I will," she promised with the grin of a predator who'd finally latched onto her prey, "but not until you give me your word. I speak to both William Wolfson the 3rd, the man within, and Wolf, _all_ sides of you. I want you to grant me your word, on our love, as a Pirate, as a Wolf, as a Vampire now, _and_ as a man, that you will not run from me again. _Ever_ again. You will not hide from me," she relented just a tad, "unless it's part of some game we _both_ know we're playing. You will not push me away. You will not run from me. Period. No excuses." She continued gazing into his eyes.

He did not blink nor did he look away. "I give you my word that I will never, ever run away and hide from you again. I did it to protect you, not to hurt you, and I apologize for any and all hurts inflicted." He leaned forward and kissed her between the breasts. "I give you my word as a man, as a Wolf, and as all of the above."

She brought a hand to his face and lifted his chin. "That's all I wanted, all I needed to hear," she told him, releasing slowly so as to lessen his pain. "I couldn't go through this, even as much as I want it, and lose you again! I couldn't have bared that pain!" She kissed him, then pulled away to whisper against his lips, her eyes now gazing lovingly into his, "Lover, I burn. Come inside." She released the remainder of her hold, welcoming him inside in one smooth move.

Wolf plunged home gladly, his heart singing with joy as he became one with his mate.

* * *

"The Wizards are here!" Prue told Brendan. "I am afraid of what news they bring! I don't know whether to stay or hide, but one of them's helping Jack get down." She clung tightly to his hands.

"They still can not be trusted, dear; you know only some of the wicked deeds they've done and allowed to happen." He could not resist any longer as he thought of her coming into danger. He released one of her hands to raise one of his and softly caressed the side of her face. "I know you want to be with me, Prue, but your sisters need you. Where are they?" He hoped they were all together, but surely that would be too much to ask for.

"I left them in the kitchen. Oh, Gods! Brendan, Leo's here!" she said it with such a distressed look on her face that she could feel him growl even before he growled. "He almost married Piper. We've been fighting in the kitchen. I shouldn't have left them; there's no telling what he's done to them!" The touch of his hand on her face had almost made her forget Leo and what she had just left in the kitchen. "We must hurry back there, although we may be too late!"

Brendan felt as though ice slid through his veins as he heard the fear in Prue's voice and witnessed it in her eyes. He didn't remember a Wizard named Leo, but clearly there was one and he wanted the power that Prue and her sisters possessed. A lowly Werewolf would not stand much ground against a Wizard as powerful as those who sat their prickly bums upon the Council, but he would gladly give tooth and claw to save Prue and her sisters. But who would save them against him, if he was, by some miracle, to succeed?

He glanced back over his shoulder at Jack. He was in no position to help, and there was no telling where his father was. Wolf had taken to hiding in the walls. He looked questioningly back at Prue. "Is Joxer there?"

"Yes, Joxer's there. He was holding Phoebe when I left." She could see her sister in her mind's eye, all withdrawn inside of herself and Joxer talking softly to her, trying to get her back to herself. She had also seen Celina as she had been walking by, and Morph had had her, holding her. She realized that their powers were the same and hoped that Phoebe would never get to the point that Celina had. Every one of the poor woman's hairs had been sticking straight out! Talk about a bad hair day! she thought. Celina definitely was having one!

"Prue," he spoke as he gazed even deeper into her eyes and ran the backs of his fngers across the tender skin of her cheek, "you're not going to like what I'm about to ask you to do, but please, for your sisters' sakes, do it. Leo has great magic, greater possibly than I can fight. We'll need help. I need you to see if you can find Xena and Gabrielle; tell them of the situation and be sure to tell them Joxer's there."

Prue looked at Brendan in confusion. She wondered why he thought he was going to have to fight Leo. "Gabrielle has been hurt, and Xena's taking care of her. Why would they need to go to the kitchen?" Prue asked him. "Leo's . . . " She started to say that Leo wasn't magic, but maybe he was? White Lighters had to be something. They were kind of powerful, she thought. After all, they were from Them. She didn't know enough about White Lighters to be able to tell Brendan he wasn't magic. All she knew was that they healed. "We need to get him out here, doing healing," Prue told Brendan. "I'll go and get Xena if you want me to, but we really don't need her."

Brendan cocked his head to one side as he studied Prue's face. He knew she thought highly of him, but did she really think his wolf to be that powerfully good? Surely she couldn't be that innocent? "Prue, I'm telling you I can't bring him down myself, and you gir -- you ladies are not skilled enough yet to face him!"

"He's not here to do us evil," Prue told him. "He just wants to take Piper away, and we can't let him. Cole's not going to let him; he's already in there, threatening him." She began to pull Brendan toward the kitchen.

"Threatening him?!" Brendan's voice came out at a loud, high pitch. "Prue, I'm telling you stay down, don't let them see you, and go for help! Words will not work with this Wizard, and I know why he wants Piper and the rest of you!" He had already pulled his hand from hers, and now, with a long howl, he raced for the kitchen.

"WAIT, BRENDAN!" Prue called behind him and raced right after him.

* * *

Dawson squirmed out from beneath Faith's foot. He did not even look at her; the pain in his heart was so great he thought it would shatter. He had to do something besides continue in begging her as he knew it would do no good, so he went over and began to help Crys get the debris off of Chong. They had barely begun to lift boards together when the boards suddenly started flying off. They stepped back, Crys making sure her animals were well out of the way, and did not move in again until the boards had stopped moving.

Dawson's gut turned inside out when he saw a jagged board stuck in Chong's back and the ocean of blood that seemed to be pouring from the wound. His face went green, and he tried not to cry out. "He must be -- " Dead. The word would not come out of his mouth. He could think it; he could hope it wasn't true. The man wasn't breathing!

* * *

Faith watched Dawson go, feeling as though he'd just slammed a stake through her heart. For just a brief second, she allowed herself the luxury of a wish. She wished he did have a stake through her heart and that she was a Vampire; then it wouldn't hurt as damn bad. She shook herself. She didn't have time for this. She watched him as he helped Crys. Though she'd never tell him, she was proud of the man he was coming to be and knew he'd make a fine Pirate one day, as long as she wasn't there to drag him down.

She looked at the ceiling where she'd heard Jack's voice yelling from. Her eyes then moved to Wolverine, who was searching for some one, most likely his woman; Katrina, who was trying to heal Clark; Lex, who was frantic over his love's injuries; Angel, who clutched Cordelia to his heart; and finally back to Dawson as he commented on Chong's state. She watched as Crystal shook her head and took off her necklace. "Not quite. There's something there." She placed the crystal onto his back, and Faith could see it begin to glow.

She turned her back to them, hearing the gruesome sound of Crystal pulling the board out of Chong's back and the sound that left Dawson involuntarily. She raised her head as she looked toward the Wizards. It was time to take her punishment. She didn't know where Salem was, but she knew he'd be along. He'd be the only one she'd get to keep. She stalked toward them, one hand on the hilt of her sword. She scooped and picked up a pistol along the way.

* * *

When an unfamiliar voice had called out to her in her own language, Theodora had been so startled that she had nearly fallen backwards and had only caught and steadied herself just in time. When she had turned her questing gaze in the direction of the gruff voice, fear had flickered over her face for it was a man who was coming toward her. She knew he was one of the Pirates they lived with, but he was still a man. He was shorter than most men, but no man could ever be trusted. Still, if she was going to get this poor animal help, she had little choice but to answer him.

Theo shook herself firmly upon realizing that the man had no clue of the fear that had just swept through her. Indeed, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not even appear to have noticed that she had not yet answered him. She cleared her voice and answered softly and evenly, "I fear for the cat. He is greatly burned! I fear he may be dead!" Knowing he would not care about the cat, she then ventured to question, "Who can help? I have heard there are healers amongst your people."

"We have a few, but they're all working on some one else right now. We have to get some one to him pretty quick like before the poor boy dies." Wolverine did not know where a healer was and did not want to break off looking for 'Ro, but he couldn't just run off and leave his old friend to die. "You stay here with him," he told her. "I will go in search of a healer."

Theodora gazed up at the small, gruff-looking man. He seemed to speak the truth, but men lied so easily. Could she truly trust him to return with a healer? What choice did she have?

"His name is Vang. Talk to him. The sound of your voice may help him hold on to consciousness." Where would be the most logical place a healer might be apt to hide? he wondered as he walked off.

Theodora's worried gaze dropped to the burned cat. "Vang." It was a good, strong name, and she had seen the tiger around before. "I have watched you before. You are a rare soul. You seem . . . almost too human. I suspect you may be. After all, your daughter is a Weretiger. You care deeply for her; I know for I have seen you with her. She means the world to you. You can not leave this plane; you can not leave her alone!" Her hand lingered just above his burned fur. She longed to touch him, to soothe him, to somehow take away his pain even if it added to her own.

Sam might be in the kitchen. I'll look there first, Wolverine told himself and headed for the kitchen. Something bad must be going on in there, he thought as he saw Brendan running for the kitchen. His son did not even slow down as he hit the kitchen door.

* * *

She allowed herself to indulge in the sweet nectar of his lips for just a moment, a moment, she promised herself, like many more they would soon have . . . after she rid them of the Wizards. She caressed his body, her hands groping wildly, as they kissed, their tongues dueling passionately. They broke it off far too soon, and she nodded at Ace's words. She pressed a gentle hand to him, forgetting, for the moment, that it had been terribly injured not too long ago, and gave him a light push, just enough to remind him to move out of her way. Her other hand was already forming a fireball.

Ace reached out one finger and wiped the blood off of Kat's mouth from where she'd kissed him. "Be very careful, love; don't take any chances. I don't want to lose you ever again!"

"Nor I ye, me beloved, but they must learn that they can nae twist our lives an' our decisions tae their likin'!" A large fireball was now growing in each of her hands, but she continued increasing their heat and flame until they were huge and then enormous. Still, she added to them.

"Kat, ye're gonna burn the whole house down!" Ace told her, a tremble in his voice. "Our family's in here!"

Kat heard Ace but did not respond; she knew she could control her fire perfectly as long as she wanted to. She waited, listening intently as she had been taught to do as a child, until she heard his voice. "It's all right, boy," he was saying, and she could hear the sound of hooves falling onto the floor beside him. "You'll be fine now."

"Good, and thank ya!" the familiar voice of the English-talking donkey answered. "I gotta go find my Will now!"

Kat continued to wait and build upon her fireballs. She listened as the hooves faded away from the voice of her target, and then she sprang. She flipped upwards, and before she even landed on her feet, began tossing fireballs straight at Charles Xavier. "_**IMIGH SA DIABHAL AGUS FAODAIDH E REUB THU CAS AS CAS AGUS FAG DO CNAIMH AIRSON AN PEISTEOGA GU ITH, THU NI MORAN, AG FEIN TRUAILLAITHE, MAOL BASTUN!!!!!**_"

Ace's mouth fell open so wide that his jaw hit the floor. He could not believe that Kat was not only attacking Charles Xavier, but that she had it on her mind to kill the bald bastard and send him to the Devil! He remained on the floor where she had pushed him, determined he would not get into the line of fire. How many times had he wanted to attack Charles only to have her stop him?! But now, at long last, Xavier was getting what had been coming to him all along, and Kat was giving it to him! He couldn't help but grin!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**The Meeting Room**

She forced herself to hold her head up as she walked, but all she wanted to do was to give in to the tears like a scared, little girl; run back to Dawson; throw her arms around him; tell him how much her actions were not how she felt; and never let go of him again. But she couldn't do that, she reminded herself, for to return to him would be to condemn him. She would not let him waste such a bright promise of a life.

He believed he loved her and that there'd never be another one for him, but with her out of the picture, he'd be free to find another, some one who could make him happy and not bring to him the dangers she had and still did, some one who he could spend the rest of his life with, and possibly even settle down on the land. Sure, he thought he wanted to be a Pirate, but it wouldn't take him long to tire of the hardships that the life of a Pirate always held. He'd find another, she knew, and he'd be able to be happy. She pulled two folded-up pieces of paper from inside her leather top as she walked. He'd find love again, and she wished him the best of luck with it. He deserved to be happy; she just couldn't be the one to make him happy, regardless of how much she longed to be able to.

It wasn't fair, she thought, tears stinging her dark eyes, and she'd said as much in both notes. It wasn't fair that she should have to give all this up, to give up the dreams she'd had as a little girl and later looked back upon as childish, idiotic notions that couldn't possibly come true but had. She shouldn't have to give up her love or her family, but she had stood for Salem and did not regret that.

He needed some one, and she was there for him. She just hadn't realized what a huge sacrifice she'd have to make at first. It had hit her only after she'd ran to Tortuga. It was then that she'd realized that it was a good thing her sex drive was dead, because it had kept her from making love to Dawson. She didn't know if she would have had the strength to leave him if she had found the rapture she knew to be in his arms that night and had been blessed by his loving then. As it was, however, she could seemingly abandon him . . . abandon him so that he'd have a chance of living a happy, satisfied life.

It didn't matter how much she wanted him, how much she loved him, how every part of her burned for him with a fever only he could cure, nor did it matter how the thought of losing him made her ache to be dead. Her wants had never mattered much, only survival. She could no longer ensure hers, but she was determined to ensure his and the others.

Her eyes lifted as Wolverine passed her, running toward the kitchen. She wondered what kind of new Hell was breaking lose in there. Would he need help? She couldn't offer it, though, for then he'd figure out where she was headed.

She thought back to Dawson rolling out from under her. The anger that had flushed his face had made her feel an ache inside unlike anything even her years of pain and torture had prepared her for. She had finally lost him, but it had to be this way.

At least, she knew that he and Crystal would take care of Hansel and his guys. She wondered how long it would take her adopted brother to realize why she had abandoned him or if he'd figure it out right away. He knew where she was headed. He'd been trying to talk her out of it for nearly the last month, but there was nothing that could be done to prevent it. She was at the mercy of the Wizards, and she'd be damned if she'd allow him to be so too.

Her stormy eyes travelled to Clark and Lex. She was not surprised to find Katrina, Tom, Morph, and an unconscious Celina with them. Katrina had been trying to heal Clark. She hoped she'd succeeded but feared she had not for the worry that still plagued her family's faces. Her feet fell silent against the floor as she neared them.

She remained on constant alert as she drew closer. She heard Katrina gasp but did not look. Instead, she used the moment that distracted the others to lay her sword beside Clark's feet. She left a letter with it. She glanced once at the inscription scrawled upon the outside of the yellowed parchment. To My Family, it read, and her heart ached more to think of how true it was.

Would they ever understand? she wondered fearfully. Would they know she had left them not because she'd wanted to go it alone, not because she'd wanted to turn away from them, but because she wanted them to be able to live and love happily and freely?

Her thoughts turned to Lex as she turned and ran silently but swiftly from two of the most important members of her family, her loving sister and brother who had both seen her through so much. What would happen to him? What would the Wizards do to him? The others were free to continue their lives, but Lex had stood for Joseph. The fact that he'd chosen to stand for a stranger spoke levels about the man she already knew and loved. He'd feared so long that he would turn out to be like his father, but she knew he never would. What would happen to him, though, and to Clark? She knew Clark would never be able to continue if he lost Lex.

Lex was not the only one of her brothers to risk life and soul by standing for some one else. Jack, too, had stood for a stranger, at, she fully believed, Albus Dumbledore's prodding. The Wizard had tricked and deceived him into standing for his piece. His good heart had finally gotten him in so deep that none of them could save him. What would they do to him? Was there any hope left at all for him?

Her eyes turned in search of the other of her closest brothers. Not too long ago, she would have still managed a chuckle at the sight of a half-naked Jack running desperately for his pants, but now the sight did not even make her smile. She looked quickly from Jack toward the way he had come and spotted Will. She watched him until the blacksmith felt eyes upon him and looked her way. Then she mouthed silently, "Protect him."

She knew Will probably didn't stand a chance in Hell of doing such, but she also knew he'd do all he could, as would most of their family. She stooped, placed the pistol on the floor, and kicked it to him. She watched as it skidded across the floor until coming to rest, at last, beside his booted foot. As Will picked it up, she turned away and continued her walk.

It would not be long now, she thought as she came steadily closer to the gathering of Wizards. She wondered what they'd do to her, and though her outward appearance remained deathly calm, she trembled inside. It was not the fear of what they might do to her that made her shake so that any one who dared to touch her would have felt the earthquake running through her veins. No, she wasn't really scared of them, not to that extent at least.

It was the thought of what and, most importantly, who she was leaving behind. Dawson was top on the list of people she'd come to love more than she'd ever thought she could love any one, but he was far from being alone. For just a moment, her mind flashed back to the day she'd been ripped apart by the dinosaurs. That was the day she had, at long last, dared to stop fighting and actually let them in. A single tear fell down her face as their words that day echoed in her ears. Hansel's various words as he'd tried so hard to talk her out of this and into returning to Dawson, who they both knew she loved, also echoed in her mind, increasing her tears, but it was the remembrance of Dawson even carrying her dismembered foot and courageously defeating her deadliest enemy that sent the second tear running down her face.

She reached the Wizards at last. She cleared her voice and then spoke in the still tone of some one accepting a death sentence without question, "Do what you will."

* * *

As Jack's feet touched the floor, he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked to where he had last seen his pants, and there they lay, completely clean and uncovered. The only spot in the room there wasn't debris. He ran for them. If they were still stuck to the floor, he didn't know what he was going to do, but they came loose in his hand and he jumped in them. Enough of this! he thought as he turned to greet the Wizards.

* * *

Katrina dared not take her hands from Clark. She was afraid that he would die if she did, but her green eyes sought the rock desperately. She heard a voice and thought, Oh no! Jasmine's coming this way! She looked in the direction Jasmine was coming from, and sure enough, Jasmine was coming along, muttering to herself about Wesley. She wondered what the poor man had done to gripe her off this time.

For the hundredth time, he looked again at his foot, sighed with relief, and increased his speed. He did not know how he had become so blessed to be returned to this life, to this form, but he had to reach his family before it was too late! He raised his voice in a frantic cry, but it took him several times to word the English language. "KATRINA!" he called at last. "TOM! CELINA! JAMES!" There, up ahead, he could see them! It wouldn't be long now!

Jasmine looked in the direction of the regal, masculine voice. "Aw," she cried out, suddenly delighted, "such a pretty kitty cat!" She picked him up. "You're so pretty! I'm going to hug you and love you and -- "

"UNHAND THE ROYAL PERSONAGE, MADAM!" he screeched and scratched her just enough that she dropped him like a potato so hot it had just been pulled off of the fire. He redoubled his efforts to reach his family, actually beginning to run again before ever touching his paws to the floor. "KATRINA! CELINA! TOM!"

Katrina's green eyes flashed toward the sound. It couldn't be! They had lost him, but yet, oh Glorious Goddess Be Blessed!, there ran Meesy in all his full glory, headed straight for them! How she wished she could move from Clark and throw her arms around him! She knew she would remember the sight of Meesy running toward them forever and forever! "Tom, quick; it's Meesy!"

Tom's orange ears had been swiveling back and forth as he'd been trying to pay attention but had also had his attention drawn to a small, naked rat that was chittering like mad next to Clark. He'd been trying desperately to figure out what the rodent, who would probably make quite the tasty snackeral, was squealing about when he could ignore the voice he thought he heard no more. Just as he looked up, he heard Katrina's cry. His green eyes rounded and filled with tears for their King was indeed headed straight for them! With a ditzy blonde on his chocolate tail!

Tom jumped over Clark and ran toward Meesy. "Jasmine, if you touch a single strand of fur on His Majesty when he does not want to be touched, I will . . . see to it that you never touch another cat!"

Jasmine halted and stared at Tom in surprise. Then she heard the high-pitched squealing of the rodent and went to investigate that instead.

Meesy did not slow until he was near enough to Tom to jump. Tom caught him immediately and held him close to his chest. He then flew back to Katrina's side.

* * *

Dawson never paid any attention to any of the boards that came freely through his hands. As each board came loose, it floated to the ceiling. Dawson frantically dug deeper. Somewhere, underneath there, Hansel was, and he had to get to him! Hansel had the only answer for keeping Faith, and Dawson knew he had just lost her! To have even a slim chance of getting her back, he had to have Hansel. He uncovered Derek next, and then he saw Hansel's blonde hair. "Hansel, you've got to be alive under there!" Dawson cried out even as his eyes went back to where he had last seen Faith. He couldn't bare to look at Hansel. What if he was dead, like Chong?

Faith was making good time, Dawson thought, and then he saw her drop her sword by Lex and kick the pistol to Will. He saw her give Will a backward glance and wondered what she mouthed at him. What was she playing at now? Sacrificing herself? He reached out, grabbed Hansel's shoulders, and shook him. "Hansel, say something, anything! Tell me what to do!" he cried out in desperation. He had to open his eyes!

Dawson thought he'd go insane if Hansel didn't tell him how to stop Faith! She was weaponless and heading straight for the Wizards! He didn't know what to do! He'd never felt so lost in his life! "Hansel, please wake up!" he pleaded, but Hansel did not open his eyes. Dawson was torn between running after Faith yet again and lingering, hoping that Hansel would open his eyes and have an answer. He never expected a voice that he now heard speaking softly beside him. He did not even realize that tears were running down his face.

Crystal's eyes had left her glowing crystal that she had draped over Chong's neck to look down at Dawson in confused questioning that had transformed into concern when she'd realized his problem. The woman he loved was seconds away from sacrificing herself, and he was shaking and crying as though he were the one being led to the altar, much as she would have been had Lorne been in Faith's current position. Leaving her necklace to do its work upon Chong, Crys crossed over the short distance that separated her from the young man and laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Dawson," she spoke, "leave him. Go after her."

"I've already tried that! I've begged her not to leave me, but she pushed me away, as though I didn't mean anything to her! I don't know what else to do!"

Crystal's gaze turned after Faith. "She loves you, regardless of her actions and her words. Sometimes we push the ones we love away in desperate efforts to save them. I did it so many times to Lorne," she told him, shaking her head sadly. Blue cooed as if to add a comment that it had happened far too many times. Cindy growled, stating the green Demon hadn't left her much choice and hiding the smile the corners of her mouth threatened to turn up into.

Crys gripped Dawson's shoulder a little tighter. "Dawson, how much do you love Faith?" She thought she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear the boy say it.

"With all my heart and soul," he told her as he blinked the tears away, "but she doesn't love me like that. She's my whole world, but she doesn't want me! She made it clear to me; my heart just won't stop hoping . . . "

"You might not think it, but Faith and I are a lot alike. She's acting the bitch to save you, just as I tried to do to save Lorne." She's just a Hell of a lot better at it than I ever was, Crys commented silently, admiring the girl's hard heart. "But if that girl isn't trembling like a tiny Leprechaun caught in a blizzard, I'm hot. I know how you can stop her, but it's a sacrifice only you can decide to make."

"Quick! Tell me, Crys! I'm willing to do anything!" He could see for himself that Faith was trembling. He could see her getting closer and closer to the Wizards and wondered what she was going to do. Apparently, she had no intentions of attacking as she had no other weapon left to her. He turned hopeful eyes upon Crys, wondering what she would say next.

"Lorne forced me to stop running by declaring that he would call upon my uncle himself if I left him to save him. Faith's doing what she is to keep you safe from the Wizards, but Salem has many more people than the few that were accounted for at the trials. Go to the Wizards," she told the boy, looking into his frantic, tear-filled eyes. "Go to them and tell them that you'll stand for the next of Salem's people. If," she added, "you're willing to take that risk to keep her from continuing to run from you."

"I'll never reach them in time!" Dawson cried. "She's almost there now! I could never out run her!"

Crystal searched his eyes as she took a step back from him. "It's your choice," she told him. "Remember that and hold tightly." She took two more steps back and held her hands out before her. Ice began to form underneath Dawson's feet.

His eyes grew big in wonder. "What do I hold on to? Should I sit?"

A large section of ice had already risen up beneath his feet, but now an icy pole jutted up beside him. Crystal did not answer him, but the ice continued to rise.

Dawson held on tight and found himself whooshing through the air so fast that if he had not had the pole, he would have fallen off. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see things going by so fast. "THANKS," he called back, "CRYS!" It was only a matter of seconds later that he found himself dumped in front of a tall Wizard wearing flowing robes and having a white beard. He did not know which of the Wizards it was as there were three that looked alike. "Sir," he called, "I don't know which Wizard you are, but . . . " His words came out in a tumble, so fast was he talking, afraid that Faith would catch him. "IwanttostandforthenextoneofSalem'smenwhoappears!" He panicked in his efforts to get the words out. He could scarcely believe that he had beat Faith!

* * *

**The Kitchen**

"You could have helped us, but you didn't or, rather, you _wouldn't_! Just like now! You could heal Lorne so easily, but because you're scared that They might say something to your little, pansy as- -- " Piper remembered herself just in time. She glanced quickly at Paige and then glared back at Leo. " -- butt, you won't lift a finger! You'd rather let him die than try to help, just as you did with our mother and -- "

"YOU WON'T TAKE THEM!" The yell was the only warning they had before a man rushed into the room and leapt from the doorway. The muscular man sailed through the air and came down hard upon Leo, pinning him underneath the weight of his elbow. His eyes had turned yellow, and he was growling savagely. "YOU WON'T TAKE THEM!" he repeated, turning so that he had room to pull back his arm. As his fist struck Leo's jaw, he announced, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Cole could not believe that Brendan had attacked Leo. Damn it, Brendan! You got the blow in I wanted to deliver! It's not fair! I wanted him!

Prue was hot on Brendan's heels but still had not managed to get a hold of him before he had attacked Leo. Not that she didn't want to see Leo hit. He really deserved it badly for being such an ass, but she didn't want Brendan to kill him. "BRENDAN RICHARDS," she yelled at him, "LET GO OF THE WHITE LIGHTER AT ONCE!"

Paige's mouth was round in a perfect "o". She had been suspecting Cole to attack Leo at any moment. After all, had he not just promised to take him on that ride if he didn't heal Lorne? But never in a million years would she have suspected what had just come through that door and attacked Leo immediately! "HIT HIM AGAIN! HIT HIM AGAIN!" she yelled, her voice high-pitched in her excitement.

Carl stirred, and his eyes immediately popped open. What had they been doing? Oh, yeah, attacking that creepy White Lighter. Seconds after that thought, he was on his feet and looking for a chance to attack him again if Brendan would only get out of the way.

Joxer didn't say anything. He just continued to look at the White Lighter getting the crap beat out of him. He held Phoebe close, hoping she'd soon snap out of this trance she was in. He hated what his poor darling was going through. He felt powerless to help. He didn't say anything, but he kept thinking, Get him, Brendan; get him! Pompous ass, that he is! Why, the creep had not even wanted to heal Carl, and now for him to refuse to heal Lorne, who was such a good guy that he was always helping others?! Leo deserved every bit he got! He only wished that he could land a punch on him, as well!

Piper took a step back, guiding Elvira with her as she did so. For once, she honestly didn't care if Brendan, or the others even, beat on Leo until there was nothing left to beat on! She stayed silent, however, not daring to voice her opinion. She looked on at the scene with tears shimmering in her brown eyes. She did not get on to Paige for encouraging Brendan's behavior, but a secret smile chased across her lips. She only wished she had the brass courage her younger sisters had, and she was surprised that Prue was the one trying to get Brendan off of Leo. She noticed, too, that her elder sister appeared alone in her purpose.

Prue's yell paused Brendan's fist just before it could connect with Leo's face again. "White Lighter?" he asked in confusion. He looked to Prue with the expression of a little boy who'd just been caught doing something wrong, though he'd had no idea that what he was doing was wrong!

Leo glared up at the others. He would have wiped the blood off of his mouth but could not reach a hand to it. He tried to speak, but only blood came out at first.

"Unfortunately, Brendan, dear, he is our White Lighter. Make him leave, and when you get up there, you send Sam back up to us! We don't want you!" she told Leo, looking down at him. "And you'd best leave now or I'll turn Brendan aloose on you!" She was very proud of Brendan for attacking Leo.

Cole's hands clenched and unclenched. He wanted to be Brendan! He'd tear Leo from limb to limb; nobody could stop him! How dare he come back and try to take his Piper away! She was his, wasn't she? He had asked her, or at least he thought he had. He'd better fix that problem just as soon as he could get Piper alone. How many more jerk-offs did she have in her past who might show up to claim his beloved? There was no way any of them could have his Piper! Even if he had to take every one of them to Hell, he'd do it in a heartbeat! He was surprised at how protective he felt. No woman had ever brought that side of him out, and now all he could think of was protecting, loving, and cherishing Piper. She had to be his! He glared angrily at Leo.

"And if Brendan don't finish it," Carl threw in, his hands clenched as tightly as Cole's, "I'll finish it!" He jabbed warningly at the air, his tiny jaw set in defiant determination. If he could only get to Leo, he'd make sure he stayed down permanently!

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

The long, lean Wizard cast an even longer look upon the boy who had fallen to his rear on a slide of ice that could have only come from one of the Pirates. Or, the Wizard mused silently, should he say Piratess? Had she even accepted the full title of Piratess yet? No matter. He eyed the young lad. "Do you realize the duties this places upon you?"

"YesIdoandI'mwillingtoacceptthem!" Where was Faith? he wondered. How close was she now?! He prayed he had time to get their answer before she arrived. He did not make an effort to stand, just continued looking hopefully up into the Wizard's face.

"And the risks?" his deep voice demanded.

"YesI'mwillingtoacceptthem!" Anything to be with Faith, he thought to himself, so that she won't run off, even to signing his name in blood on Davy Jones' list!

The Wizard's deep, gravelly voice called out, seeming to echo in the room and yet not meeting Faith's ears. "Dawson Leery has henceforth stepped forward and volunteered to stand for the next of Salem Saberhagen's men. All agreed, say aye. All . . . "

Merlin never got a chance to finish the line as around the room, every Wizard looked up. "Aye," Aslan called, his tail striking the air. He then lowered his nose to an unconscious tabby cat he was caring for.

"Aye," Albus quickly agreed and then immediately went back to his efforts to rouse Hagrid.

Severus whirled around in a twirl of black as dark as night and looked from where he'd just lowered the Pirate Captain and his lover to Merlin. "Aye," he called but sneered at the lad. His thoughts were his own, and he was glad for that as he'd wanted none to know he envied the boy for the love he had. If only _he_ would look upon him that way, but instead he was far too busy caring for an oaf . . . He growled and turned his back to the scene.

"Aye!" Gandalf called out.

"Aye," Cinderella announced, her eyes drawing again to the wall. If she didn't know better, she'd swear there was something going on inside those walls that had absolutely nothing to do with a Gnome . . .

Merlin looked back down upon the boy, his wise eyes dark and foreboding. "Aye."

It was then that Dawson heard Faith's voice from behind Merlin and knew that she thought she was facing the death sentence. Whatever they did to her, they could do to him, as well. He didn't have a charge yet, but he would. He looked for Salem but didn't see him.

* * *

"We have missed you so much, Your Majesty! Our hearts were full of sorrow, because you were gone and we could not save you!" Her green eyes were filled with tears, but this time, they were tears of joy. "If I could only heal Clark, I could move my hands and give you the hug you deserve! Where have you been, Your Majesty, and how did you come to be back with us?"

After sharing a hug with Tom, Meesy leapt down onto Clark but put nearly no weight on the boy as he walked over to rub against Katrina. A deep purr resonated reassuringly from his throat. "You do not know how long I have wanted to do this, my dear. I knew you were here, but you would not answer me." He looked up at her with tears in his blue eyes. "None of you would answer me!"

Lex had not moved from Clark's side but had been sitting and holding one of Clark's hands in his blood-covered hands. His baby was not coming around; even Katrina was not able to heal him! His heart was breaking and shattering into a million pieces. Most of what had been going on in the room, he had simply blanked his mind to. He had not heard a comment that had been made since the search for the green rock had begun, but Ralph's mouth was now penetrating into his mind. "What, Ralph?" he asked, looking down at the naked mole rat. "He's got something!" He let go of Clark's hand just long enough to move over and see what Ralph had found. "Move, Morph! Ralph says it's down here somewhere; he can see it!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Morph questioned him, his head looking directly at Lex. He was standing straight, but his neck had grown like a giant snake's and his eyes were now peering out at Clark directly at Ralph's level. "It's got to be here . . . " Remembering Meesy, he commented aloud, "And I know I'm about as distracted as a Priest on a nudist beach right now, Your Majesty, but it's for a good reason and I couldn't be happier or more thankful that you're back! It's a miracle!" he exclaimed.

"THERE IT IS!" Lex shouted. "And it's not big enough for anything! In fact, I don't even know if we can pick it up! Show it to Jasmine; she'll get it."

"Hey, Jas!" Morph called, having spotted the tiny flake of glowing green rock at the same time as Lex had. "Tom didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but this King's a cat and kind of like a father figure to them. Come look at this, though; it sure is pretty!"

Katrina made a purring noise deep in her throat and rubbed Meesy back. "It is a miracle," she agreed with Morph and then had to laugh at Morph's analogy of a Priest looking at nudists. "Why are the others attacking the Wizards?" She looked up at Tom, who was standing protectively over both her and Meesy. She could hear Captain Sparrow's mouth hollering for the others to quiet down, be calm, and not attack the Wizards. "As soon as you get rid of that green thing, you'd best go and help the Captain. We're at war with the Wizards! Captain O'Hara's even lobbing fireballs at them!"

"Not just at them," Tom exclaimed in surprise, "but at Charles! The man was like a father to her!" He could not bare to look at what was becoming of Xavier.

"Hey," Jasmine commented, eyeing the small rat. When he looked questioningly up at her, she asked him, "Do you know you're naked?" He chattered like mad and waved a tiny fist at her. "I know," she agreed. "It's fun! Let's all get naked together!"

"Jasmine, let's not all get naked together," Katrina told her. "The boys need you to get something out from beneath Clark. It's a tiny, little speck of green stone, and we really need you to get it. Can you do that for us?"

"Well, I guess . . . " Jasmine pouted. "I'd rather get naked, though. Can I get naked and then do it?" She paused, frowning. "What was it you needed again?"

"I don't know what they were talking about," Morph sang out in a giddy, feminine voice. Then he exclaimed excitedly, "But let's play with this instead!" His fingers transformed into arrows, all of which were pointing directly at the tiny flake.

Katrina had to brace herself to keep from laughing. Morph was always hilarious! Even when dire circumstances arose, he was the comedy relief they so desperately needed! She wanted to give the girl a mental push but didn't dare take the power away from Clark. She knew it was the only thing keeping him breathing.

"Let's play with this!" Lex grinned and moved over to allow Jasmine just enough room that she could get in beside Clark. "Isn't it cool?! You pick it up, Jasmine; it's your turn!"

Jasmine looked with a dumb-founded expression from Morph to Lex. "You guys really want to play with me?" she asked in a shy, childish tone. At their quick, fervent nods, she pressed, "_Really?_"

Morph sniffed. "Well, I didn't realize you were so snobby _you_ wouldn't want to play with _us_ . . . " He sounded as though he was about to cry.

"Oh, no," Jasmine cried, "not at all!" She dropped to her knees and picked up the green thing with her long, pointed fingernails. "Ooo!" she exclaimed. "It sure is sparkly! What do I . . . HEY!" she screeched as Morph, having sprouted a pair of wings, grabbed the flake from her hand and leapt into the air.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Though he wasn't sure if he should have attacked the White Lighter or not, Brendan decided to play the part. His lips pulled back in a warning growl as he looked down at Leo, who finally managed to get past the blood enough to speak. "Piper! I don't believe _this_ is the kind of people you'd choose to associate with! You wouldn't have even let your sisters be anywhere around this kind of trash before!"

Piper's face flushed with anger again, and she strode forward. "Trash?! _TRASH!?!_ They're better people than _you'll_ ever be, Leo! They _saved_ us! When every one else turned against us, they saved us! If that's what you and your Council calls evil, then I wouldn't want to be good! Brendan," she demanded, "either take care of him or get out of the way!"

Paige stared at Piper. She'd never seen this side of her sister! Why, she seemed to be burning to get her own hands upon Leo to beat the mess out of him! She grinned as she got to her feet.

"Get him, Brendan!" Prue told him. She wanted Leo gone as badly as the rest of them did, and she knew her baby could take care of him!

Cole was surprised at Piper. She had actually stood up for the riff-raff that they were! His Piper didn't want to be good if it meant that she couldn't be with them? He knew no one who was as good as Piper! He had not thought before that being with him would have brought her down. Was he not striving to be good? He could have sent an energy ball and destroyed him immediately, but he had hesitated in needing to make Piper believe that he was good. He didn't believe himself to be evil, but now he wished that Brendan would just get the Hell out of the way and let him have Leo. "Brendan, if you can't finish it, move!"

Prue kept looking at her sister. She'd seen Piper angry before, but she had never really thought of her sister as being good or bad. Did it truly make them bad because they wanted to be with the Pirates who had rescued them? "They saved us, Leo! You could have! You didn't! That makes you very bad! Get him, Brendan!"

Carl had began to dance around the edges of Brendan and Leo. He was waiting for his chance, and as Brendan drew back his arm to let go another blow, he danced in closer.

Brendan took no notice of Carl, but he had began to doubt himself for he knew that if he let the wolf go, there'd be no stopping him. He'd turn from destroying Leo to destroying those he held dear and the one woman he loved more than he'd ever thought himself capable of loving any one. He'd hit him again, he decided as his fist came down, and then he'd throw him at Cole.

Carl danced in closer from the front, his tiny fists shooting out at the top of Leo's head, just as Brendan's massive fist closed in on Leo's face. With a squeak, Leo orbed out, leaving Brendan's fist to crash into the floor and Carl's fists to strike Brendan's. Carl fell forward into Brendan.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

An actual smile had dawned upon the ancient Wizard's face when he had sensed Faith coming up behind him. He did not speak but instead offered his hand to the boy.

Dawson accepted Merlin's hand and returned his smile. What will Faith say when she sees me? He wondered why she had not heard him as he had thought his voice was loud enough it would carry around the room.

Merlin turned with his arm around the boy's lithe shoulders. The smile on his face halted a little when he saw the girl's reaction to the boy's presence, but the gleam in his eyes remained. "Hello, Faith," he spoke. "Salem's people and those standing for him are . . . "

Again, the powerful Wizard was interrupted as Faith demanded, "Dawson?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Her skin was pale, and she stood as still as a statue, eyeing him with wide, fearful eyes. She had stopped shaking at last; only now, she seemed unable to move.

Dawson just looked at her, wondering how best to tell her what he had just done. He braced himself, knowing she was about to blast him out. "I'm just like you now, Faith," he told her. "I'm standing for Salem's men. I just don't have one yet. The next one's mine, though!" He grinned at her.

"I -- You -- You -- " She shook her head slowly, unable to get any words out at first. "You can't! There's no one to stand for!"

"Actually," Gandalf announced from behind Faith with a smile, "there is."

"Who?" Dawson asked. "Is he here already?"

"They are," Gandalf replied.

"We simply do not know which you'll stand for yet," Merlin commented.

"He can't!" Faith exclaimed. "He's . . . He's too wet behind the ears! Tell him he can't!"

"I got approval," Dawson told her proudly. "I accept the risks and the challenge. Now I only have to meet him or her. Which is it?" he asked, looking straight at Merlin's face.

"It'll certainly be a . . . " For the third time, Merlin was interrupted, but this time it was by a string of Gaelic curses that blasted throughout the room. As one, the Wizard's heads snapped up, but none could move in time as fireballs exploded into Charles Xavier.

As the Wizards boomed out in protest, Faith looked at Dawson and dashed the tears from her eyes. "I don't know why in the Hell you had to do it, kid, why you had to go and get yourself fucked over, but for you, I'll fight!" She turned and swung a fist straight into Gandalf's groin.

"_FAITH!_" Dawson screamed out in shock. "You can't beat the Wizards!" He ducked just in time for a fireball to sail over his head. "_**WHAT IN THE HELL!?!**_" He hit the floor. Looking around, he saw that the fireballs were coming from Kat and that she had attacked the bald Wizard. He saw that Ace had sought the safety of the floor, as well. Looking at Ace, Dawson asked, "What happened to set her off?"

"Don't know, but the safest place when Kat's on the rampage is on the floor! Stay down!"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	24. Chapter Twentythree

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**The Meeting Room**

Will had been torn over whether or not to go after Jack, and he had been struggling to decide over that and the true meaning of Faith's words when the fight began. His dark eyes went immediately to the Wizards. This was all their fault, and they were who Faith had told him to protect Jack from! He took aim with his pistol and pulled the trigger.

* * *

As James had been fussing over Frederic, Smee's eyes had gone to the Wizards and his mind had ran back over everything that had happened in slightly over a month. He had lost James, and it was all their faults! If only he'd been allowed to keep his figure, James would never have gone in search of women to keep him happy! "YOU!" he suddenly yelled out above the roar of Kat O'Hara's fireballs and the shot of Will Turner's pistol.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU CAUSED ME TO LOSE JAMES, AND MY SONS! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S AFTER THAT BITCH, WHY HE TOSSED ME AWAY LIKE THE GARBAGE YOU MADE ME INTO, AND WHY HE'S GOING TO TAKE MY SONS AWAY FROM ME TOO! IT'S ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!" His fat belly bounced up and down as he ran at the nearest Wizard.

* * *

Emma gasped as Kat's voice shouted throughout the room and the redhead assaulted Charles Xavier with one fireball after another. She and Sean had both hit the floor when the attack had began, but now she gripped his hand with a timid gentility that was far unlike her usual touches. Her eyes met his. "They dare fight," she whispered, knowing he was thinking the same.

"What the Hell's going on?!" a nearby snarl interrupted the couple's quiet moment.

Emma glanced toward the Latina who was sitting up now and peering around but quickly looked back to Sean. She opened her mind to his, wanting to hear his thoughts and needing to know his true feelings on the situation. Dare they fight for their future, against an enemy they could not possibly win against?

Sean knew what Emma was thinking, because it was the same thing he was thinking. They didn't dare to stand to fight against the Wizards, because they might lose each other again. Yet they desperately wanted to help their newfound family. Sean looked around for his friend, Kurt, and saw that he seemed to be lost, just standing there, looking for something. He wondered if it was Kitty he was looking for. He shook his head at Emma. "Luv, I could nae bare it if I lost ye 'gain. If we attack, they'll punish us. Ye knae what happened last time."

Emma looked again toward Roxanne as she heard the Latina running away. Her blue eyes widened in surprise as the woman transformed and continued straight into the attack. She had no reason to fight. Did she have any idea what she risked losing?

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW?!" Jack yelled out. "CALM DOWN! STOP FIGHTING!" He was rewarded with a fireball that barely missed him. Jack's mouth fell open at the sound of a gun barking. "Oh my Gods!" His startled brain clamored. He turned to see that it was Will. Thank Gods it wasn't a hatchet! he thought for he knew Will would have never missed a fatal blow with his hatchet. He reached out and took the gun away from Will before Will could shoot anybody else. He was afraid to turn around and see which Wizard Will had killed. He cringed inwardly even as he slowly turned.

"Jack," Will demanded, "what are you doing?!"

"What do you mean what I'm doing?! Why are you attacking the Wizards?!"

"We have to stop them!" Will exclaimed, his hand reaching inside his vest. "They are not your allies, Jack! Think about it! Think about all they've allowed to happen, and it's been a month since they bothered to show up! I won't let them have you!" He snatched a trio of throwing knives from his vest, fell to the side, and tossed them at Merlin, as well.

Jack covered his face with his left hand. "Will, we have to give them a chance to tell us why they didn't come! If we are to be condemned to die, or worse yet, become something else, we have to know! If you kill all of them, how are we going to know?! Only the supposed good Wizards are here! The bad ones are Gods know where!"

Jack allowed his fingers to separate in the direction the knives had gone. There was a gaping hole in Merlin's chest. Why in the Hell did Will pick him?! Jack wondered, and then he realized that Faith was attacking Gandalf and that Will had simply defended Faith's back. The knives had pinned Merlin's legs to the floor. "STOP FIGHTING!" Jack yelled again. Didn't his people have enough sense to know that the Wizards would simply have to say, "Be gone," and they'd be gone into eternity, so far that no one would ever find them again?! "ACE, GET YOUR WOMAN!" Jack yelled at him.

Ace stayed where he was on the floor. "Ain't getting into that, Jack! When Kat's mad, can't anybody stop her! Don't want to any way! It's about time the bald geezer got what's been coming to him!"

"Jack, stop a minute and think!" Will tried to reason. "They can claim to be good all they want, but they're not! If we give them a minute, they'll do what they came here to do, and we won't let that happen! _Think!_" he told him. "Faith and I aren't alone in this! I heard Kat once thought the world of Charles Xavier, but she started the attack! Even Smee's doing his best to fight!" he added as Smee struck Cinderella with his gut.

Will gasped as something passed through him. Captain Kitty Pryde did not slow as she passed through first Will and then Jack. Instead, she continued straight ahead. She had wanted Charles but could not have him as he was wrapped in fire. She headed instead for one of his closest friends, and as she neared Dumbledore, she flipped up into the air. She came down on his shoulders, wrapped her legs around his throat, and yanked with all her strength. The Wizard toppled over backwards.

"UNHAND HIM, YOU FILTHY BITCH!" Snape never managed to finish his spell, however, as his words erupted into a painful yell for a spotted Werecreature had attacked him from behind, her claws slashing deep, bloody gashes into his back.

Jack didn't know what to do. He had never seen his people go so crazy as they had this day, and not once, but twice! They had to be stopped! He looked around to see if there was any one who had the power and ability to stop the others.

* * *

Dawson longed to reach out and wipe Faith's tears away. Her words had thrilled his heart, but he couldn't understand them. Why had she been willing to throw him away as though he no longer meant anything to her but now suddenly was declaring that she'd fight to save him? He looked at her in confusion. "I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW ANY OTHER WAY TO STOP YOU! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY. YOU CAN'T CONDEMN ME, 'CAUSE I JUST CONDEMNED MYSELF AND I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, FAITH! I'LL NEVER LOVE ANY ONE ELSE LIKE I LOVE YOU!" He stared up at her in shock as his words seemed to slip over her, unheeded, and she continued to fight Gandalf.

Dawson thought Faith hadn't heard him, but she had and hated herself more for the tears of betrayal that ran down her face, blurring her vision. She struck out blindly at Gandalf, attacking him with every ounce of strength she had, and barely paying any attention to the fact that he was not trying to fight back. "WHAT CHOICE DID I HAVE?!" she finally bellowed, her fingernails, that were long and jagged from not having been done in over a month, scratching the Wizard's wrinkled face. Her words were cut off by a blast of a gun that exploded behind her. "DAWSON!" She whirled around, her panicked eyes desperately seeking him from her fearfully paled face.

Smoke filled the air and caused Dawson to choke. It had barely missed him. He now stood, staring at the gaping hole in Merlin's chest. His bewildered eyes looked from the direction the gun had been fired from, and he was surprised to see the smoking gun held in Will's hand. Dawson was torn. Even Will was fighting the Wizards! Could they be that evil? Should he be fighting them?

All he really wanted to do was run away and hide. There had been so much panic, confusion, and chaos in that room in such a short while that he felt totally lost, but he couldn't run and hide either. What if Faith should lose? Should he attack Gandalf and draw his attention away from Faith? That would give Faith more time to fight him. He decided to do that. He reached out, grabbed Gandalf's staff, and snatched it away from the Wizard. He then stood, staring at what he had done.

Faith had been desperately trying to think of how she could convince Dawson he should leave the fight when he had snatched Gandalf's staff out of the Wizard's very hands! She looked wildly from one to the other. Gandalf was still trying to get blood out of his eyes from where she'd scratched him. She looked at Dawson. "Hold it out."

Holding it securely in both hands, Dawson held it out. He wondered why Faith wanted him to do just that. He was surprised by Faith's instant reaction of a kick which barely missed his face. He was so shaken that he missed Faith's grumble, but as she leapt into the air again, her foot striking out, the staff snatched forward, flinging Dawson straight into Faith's oncoming foot. The impact jarred him to his very backbone, and he found himself lying on the floor. The war raged all around him, and he was so winded that he didn't care.

* * *

Janeesa stood just behind Rian and looked at what was going on in the room. She knew he was pulled toward the fight, but for some reason, she didn't give a damn toward the fight! All she could think about was how hot she was. Maybe she needed a dip in the water? No, her mind told her, you need a dip in the Rian! She thought that if he would turn and touch her, she'd melt all the way to the floor like molten lava. Gods, she was hot! She couldn't remember ever being this hot! His naked back seemed to call to her. She pressed forward against him, and her lips kissed him in the center of his back.

His attention had been rapt upon the battle and his choice, neither of which could be right though there were only two, when something soft and tender pressed gently to the center of his back and sent erotic chills racing through him. He jumped forward with a small yelp, then immediately cursed himself silently for letting the sign of emotion out. He whirled to meet Janeesa, his blue eyes blazing with anger that was only meant for himself. "What was that?" he questioned, fighting to keep his voice calm.

"Just this," she said as she placed the black cat gently on the floor, reached up, pulled his face down to hers quickly, and kissed him. She knew that if she did it quickly enough, he couldn't protest. She longed to deepen the kiss but was afraid to so her kiss was like a butterfly kiss. She released his face and stood silently before him, waiting for his condemnation to fall upon her.

Tessa, hiding just around the corner of the door, could see her sister and shook her head. Crap's gonna hit the fan! I told her not to kiss him! I warned her! I hope he's not too cruel to her . . . She looked at Rachel, wishing that she would awaken, and did not look back at Janeesa as she did not want to see her little sister hurt.

Urian stood in shock, his senses aflame from the swift kiss she'd blessed his lips with. How, he wondered for the thousandth time, could she lower herself so to have any interest in him whatsoever, let alone to dare to dirty her skin by touching it to his? But dear Gods, it was hot in this place, and only one thing could cool him! He did not deserve her, but had she not made it clear she wanted him? Before he could contemplate the matter any further, Rian reached out; threaded his fingers through her long, red hair; and gently clasped the back of her head. His lips then came down upon hers.

Janeesa lost herself in the kiss. Oh, Blessed Goddess, he wanted her enough to kiss her! How had she been so . . . ? Tessa had warned her, but she had not heeded. The flames shot higher in her body, and she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer to him. The fire within threatened to overcome her. She felt herself melting even more.

Tessa, hearing only quiet, looked and almost fainted. Oh my Gods, he's going to take her on the spot! "Rian!" she hissed, but he paid her no heed. "I'll have to come back for you!" she told both the cat and her sister. "I've got to get Ray to a safe place!" She almost ran, carrying Ray.

"Not before I get you," a figure murmured and shot at Tessa. He turned away, knowing His marks never missed.

Tessa ran madly for the library. Rachel's lips seemed to be calling her even though she knew that was not possible since Rachel was still unconscious. She made it to the library and laid Rachel on the rug in front of the fireplace. She had to fight the overpowering urges she kept feeling to make love to Ray. She wanted the girl to be conscious, at least! She knelt there with her hands holding her head and telling herself, "No, no, no!"

* * *

"Dad, you've got to do something!" Frederic exclaimed, trying to rise off of the floor. "Dad Smee has gone nuts! He's attacked the Wizards!"

James sat in stunned silence. What bitch was Smee talking about now?! Bitches were coming out of the woodwork, and he hadn't seen any of them! He was so stunned that his mustache didn't even twitch. "We've got to get him! I'll help you up, son! It's going to take both of us to get him off of Queen Cinderella! Why did he pick her?"

The fact that she was the only woman aboard the Council hit him like a ton of bricks. "Never mind!" His mustache finally twitched and then exploded into a frantic series of rapid twitchings all across its length. "Bitches! He is obsessed with bitches!" He ran forward and grabbed Smee's left side as Frederic grabbed his right. With a great effort, they both pulled Smee to the floor and away from Queen Cindy.

"STOP IT!" Smee screamed. "STOP IT!" He fought against them with all the strength he possessed but could not gain the upper hand. "STOP IT! LET ME HAVE HER! I CAN TAKE HER! I KNOW I CAN!" He sobbed. "Why are you pulling me off of her, any way?! It's not like you care what happens to me, James! All you want is your bitch! You don't even want me to have our sons any more!" Long tears fell down his rolly face. "I guess I'm not deserving, but still, it's not right! It's not fair!" His sobs caused his large stomach to quiver uncontrollably.

Smee had not stopped struggling, and James reached over and bit him on the ear, his eyes gleaming beadily at him as though he, too, had gone insane. Frederic looked at him. "Dad, if you're fixing to have a moment, I'll leave you two alone!"

"Good boi," James growled, "smart thing to do." He began to kiss Smee, his hands doing the walking across Smee's body. He should have thought of this sooner! Smee had never been able to tell him no!

Smee quivered against James' body, his rolls of fat shaking like jelly. "J-James," he whispered, tears stinging his eyes, "you . . . you don't have to do this to . . . to save their lowly hides . . . Let 'em kill me; you shouldn't feel guilty . . . I know you don't want me. You want _her_ . . . lowly, undeserving, whoring bitch she is . . . And you don't have to lie any more about our boys . . . They deserve a good mother . . . " His voice trembled even more, and he squeaked out an exclamation, "I just love them so, and I love you!" Tears rolled down his face. He wanted to be their mother; he always had been! Yet, without his beloved James, he knew he would not be long for this world, and they had to have, and deserved to have, a mother to care for them!

"You are their mother, darling," he whispered against his lips, "and I've been wanting to do this for a while but I didn't know how you'd take it." He licked the tears off of Smee's face and then lowered his head possessively, taking ownership of his love's lips.

* * *

It only took a few more seconds with Katrina touching Clark, the golden glow, and Clark's own restorative powers kicking in before Clark's eyes slowly opened. Katrina smiled down into them. "Welcome back, young man. You gave us all a scare." She moved so that Lex could move in.

"Jasmine, I promise to give you a reward for playing with us. You lost the green, shiny thing, but I got something just as pretty and it's all for you!" He reached into his pocket and brought out another shiny, pretty, green emerald. "This is especially for you as a special reward for helping us." It had a long, gold chain on it. He held it out to her even as he squeezed Clark's hand.

Clark wasn't sure what was happening. His head still hurt like heck, and he felt tired all over. He didn't know what had happened any more than he knew why Lex was giving Jasmine a reward, but he was simply happy to be with Lex and out of the writhing, agonizing pain that had been the last thing he recalled before passing out.

Jasmine immediately reached for the necklace but then stilled her fingers. Her eyes rose tentatively to Lex's, and she searched his eyes and face for an answer she couldn't find. "What's the catch?" she asked him. "I know you guys are together, so it's not the usual."

"You're our friend, Jasmine, and you helped us. You've been helping us for a while, taking care of Julian and Sarah. It's just a present for you from Clark and I. Put it on; I bet it looks beautiful around your neck." Lex had always tried to be kind to Jasmine. He thought she was a very beautiful and nice person and hated that her mind was so simple yet he had never met a more kind-hearted person willing to go out of her way to take care of the children.

"Wow!" Jasmine exclaimed, her eyes misting with tears. "Thank you so much!" She took the necklace, but while she was struggling to close the clasp, her mind went back to Wesley. She wished he'd give her a necklace, that he'd even just put this one on her neck. But he didn't want her. He wanted a healer. "Oh!" She looked suddenly up. "Tom! I hate to be a party pooper, but you gotta watch Wesley."

"Wesley?" The catman's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"He wants your woman."

Katrina looked at Jasmine. "What do you mean he wants me? Why? Does he need me? What's wrong with him?" she asked her in deep concern. She smiled at Lex while she was waiting for Jasmine to tell her. She knew Lex had had that for a while and was planning on giving it to Faith on her next birthday. She had been kind of surprised when he had pulled it out and given it to Jasmine. The poor girl! She never got anything good, and she was always so helpful!

Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "His head's bleeding, but he's more worried about his hard that he can't get down. I tried to help him, _both_ ways even," she rolled her eyes again, "but oh no! Mister Fancy British Pants didn't want any of that! Not from this lowly wench! He wanted a _healer_! I told him no one was open, and he _still_ told me to get you because he wanted you to screw him! I told him I'd tell Tom and I was sure he'd take care of it!" She looked up at Tom, who was staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. "Why ya looking at me? I'm just letting ya know what he said! I don't do women!" She glanced at Katrina, and then at Lex and Clark. "No offense," she hurriedly assured all three.

"None taken, Jasmine. Take me to Wesley; let me see what his problem is. Maybe you should come to, Tom?" She grinned at her husband. She was pretty sure Jasmine had gotten it all mixed up and knew that there was no telling how bad off Wesley was. She looked back at Lex. "If you need me, call me."

"I will," Lex told her, "but I don't think I'll need anything but Clark right now."

Meesy cleared his throat and rose his baby blue eyes slowly up to Katrina. Had she forgotten? Had she not missed him as terribly as he had her, as Tom had him?

"Of course I'm going to come, love, and if he thinks for just one minute that you'll or I'd even allow him to -- " His tail struck the air just as his voice cut off and he stepped on something metal.

Katrina reached down and picked Meesy up. She kissed him on the top of his furry, little head. "I have missed you so much, Your Highness! And you have come back to us at long last!" She hugged him tightly to her bosom and toted him proudly. "I don't want to put you down on this floor; there's so much going on you could get stepped on easily! We could never take the chance of losing you again!" She was quick to step after Jasmine, afraid she'd lose the girl and never find Wesley in this sea of faces.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Prue rushed forward and lifted Brendan's poor hand that had crashed into the floor. She looked at the poor knuckles that were now bruised before kissing them.

Paige rushed forward and grabbed Carl. "Are you okay, little one? Momma missed you!"

Momma? Cole thought. Okay, I don't want to go there! But he, too, slipped his arm around the one he loved. "Now that that's dealt with, maybe we can get around to the business of finding a healer for Lorne. At least that explains what happened to Sam. I didn't think he would leave us on his own. They forced him, and there's nothing we can do to get him back. Sorry, girls, but they'll never let me in there."

"That far from limits our choices," Piper announced. She was glad to have Cole's arm around her again. She stepped closer to him, raised a hand to the hand that rested on her shoulder, and took his hand in hers. "The others might know something, and even if they don't, that doesn't mean we're completely out of luck. We have other problems right now, though. Paige," she questioned, looking over to where Paige was busily covering Carl in kisses, "do you think you can heal Lorne?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Paige asked as she released Carl and moved over to stand beside Lorne. She closed her mind to everything around her and centered. Then her hands went out to touch Lorne, and she began to heal him.

Piper watched as Elvira padded closer over to Paige to get a better look at what the young Witch was doing to her father. "He should be back with us soon," Piper gently assured the wolf.

Brendan's hand had taken Prue's after she'd kissed it, and he was now standing. He looked over to Cole, trying to catch his friend's gaze. "Piper's right. There's a lot more trouble going on out there." His head jerked in the direction of the meeting room.

"Well, I suggest that we go out and do what we can to help stop this madness," Cole told him. "'Preciate you beating the crap out of the White Lighter. I wanted to do the same."

Prue would not let go of Brendan's hand. She clung to it as though it were a lifeline. "I'm going with you out there, Brendan. If they won't listen to you, then I'll just throw them until they do. I'll throw them against the wall until they listen."

Brendan turned to face Prue. His eyes met hers. "Prue, I know you want to come, but you should stay here for now. The others need you. Your sisters need you."

"Brendan, why do you always try to make me stay behind? You know I'm coming with you! I'm as good a fighter as anybody else. I have powers! And neither one of my sisters need me right now. My sisters would like for me to leave the room. Are you trying to run again? Didn't the necklace prove anything to you? You didn't wolf all the way, even when you attacked Leo."

Brendan tried to stifle his sigh. How could she put such faith in a trinket? Why couldn't she see that there was nothing that could stop him from wolfing involuntarily, if he was too riled? "Your declaration that Leo was a White Lighter surprised me so that it quieted the wolf," he told her, "and that's beside the point, Prue. Phoebe is out right now; she's completely incapable of protecting herself." He lowered his voice to a whisper that the others would not be able to hear. "Joxer has never been able to fight decently." He returned to his normal tone. "It will be a while before Lorne is back to himself, and Paige is not able to defend herself well. Piper can not protect them by herself."

Prue was confused as to why Brendan thought her sisters and herself were in danger. "Very well. I'll stay in the kitchen." Deep down, she knew it was just an excuse because he didn't want her to be with them. He'd never believe in the necklace. She looked at him again to be sure he still wore it. She was surprised he hadn't pulled it off and thrown it away. A million questions went through her mind, but she didn't ask any of them. What use was it? She had no choice but to let him run again. She moved over to stand by Paige and watched the healing of Lorne, wary and watchful in case any danger enter the kitchen. One day, Brendan Richards, you won't be able to talk your way out of it, and I will get you, she vowed silently.

Brendan's hand had just started to raise when Prue had pulled away from him. His hand had frozen, his fingers still reaching out, as Prue had moved away. He wanted to pull her to him. He wanted to tell her why it was so important that he keep her as far away from those wretched Wizards as possible. He ached to erase the pain and heartache he'd seen in her lovely, green eyes with happiness. But he could not. He sighed deeply, his hand falling to his side, turned around, and walked away.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

"DAWSON!" Faith screamed, her eyes and mouth flying wide open with shock. "How in the Hell did I -- ?!" She hardly ever missed, and there was no way that she could have hit Dawson! Yet she had, and the staff . . . She looked at Gandalf, whose hand clutched his staff again. "YOU!" she bellowed. "_YOU_ MADE ME HIT HIM! YOU'RE DEAD, WIZARD! IF IT KILLS ME TO DO IT, YOU'RE DEAD!" Her worried eyes trailed back to her love. "JUST AS SOON AS I MAKE SURE HE'S GOING TO BE OKAY!"

Faith dropped down on her knees beside Dawson and gingerly touched his face. "Oh, baby!" His face already seemed to be swelling. "I don't -- " She shook her head. "I never would have hit you! That asshole made me do it!" The excuse sounded lame even to her own ears.

A dazed Dawson gazed up at her. "It's okay. I'll live!" he reassured her. "And I know you didn't intend to kick me, but Hell, Faith, you kick worse than that damn donkey! Don't kill the Wizard. He just wanted his staff back, and I just wanted you to quit fighting before you got hurt. So, although it didn't come out quite the way I planned it, it worked." His blue eyes sparkled up at her. "I'll get over this. It'll just take a little time. Could you kiss it and make it feel better?"

She brushed her lips very lightly over his injured skin, careful not to hurt him any worse, but could not help staring at him in disbelief. She shook her head slowly as she pulled away. "Dawson, I don't get it. I don't see how even you can be so innocent as to think . . . " She shook her head. "They're not our friends. The one chance we have of defeating them is this surprise attack. If they live . . . " Her face and voice grew even graver. "We won't, or if we do, it won't be much of a life."

Dawson shook his head slowly. "I don't know what to believe, Faith. I heard some people say give them a chance to talk while others attack without saying anything. I think we just need to talk, find out what was taking them so long, or if they are the ones who are messing with us and causing all the problems, give them a chance to confess. I kind of believe in innocent until proven guilty." His voice trailed off as he relished each kiss she had given him.

She stared down at him, her face and eyes a bubbling turmoil of mixed emotions. She had always thought those who held that idea to be idiots, but she wouldn't tell him that. He was just too innocent to understand. "Dawson, . . . if less people believed that, maybe those who aren't innocent would get found out in time for something to be done about it. Like Judson, like my mother, like _your_ father. Everybody else always thought them innocent, and we both suffered because of that. When you weren't in danger because of the Wizards, I was just going to let them do their . . . thing, but now . . . " She shook her head and started to get to her feet. "I have to fight. I won't let them have you."

"I don't want them to get me, either," Dawson was quick to assure her. "I just don't see how they could be so evil when they appeared to be so good in the beginning. Is there no true good being in the world? They all lie?" He hated to think that. Somewhere out there, some one had to be telling the truth. Why couldn't it be the Wizards? Had they even said anything in their defense?

"The only ones you can trust are my . . . " She paused. " . . . our family. I left my sword with Clark. There's two notes there. One's for you. You can trust the ones the other one's to." She looked worriedly down upon him. "You need to try to get out of here. You're in no shape to fight."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. Come with me, and I'll leave. We'll let the others do the fighting." He knew before the words came out that Faith would not do such a thing. She'd never leave her family.

"I can't," she told him sadly, looking into his eyes, "and you know that."

"I know that, baby, but I can't leave you either. So whatcha gonna do now?"

"You're not leaving me a choice here, kid. I can't abandon them, and I can't let you get your ass . . . . " Her words cut off as she jumped slightly, as though she'd just been hit from behind.

* * *

Will turned back to look at Jack. His despairing eyes looked directly into Jack's brown orbs, and his hands went to his shoulders. He shook him slightly, not even realizing it, out of his desperation to shake some sense into him. "Jack, please," he begged, "think about it! I can't just let them have you! I _won't_! I'll kill to protect you; I'll die trying to save you! I won't let them have you!" Tears were beginning to fill his deep, brown eyes. "How can you honestly think I could just stand by and let them have their way with you?!"

Jack shook his head in puzzlement. Will had ignored him for an entire month, and now he wanted to kill the world to keep them away, to keep him safe? "They're not here to hurt us, Will! I don't know what took them so long, but they're finally here! We need to give them a chance to speak. Charles even healed Eddie. Something terrible is going on in this room, but I don't believe it's the Wizards! They gave me their word that they would return the Pearl. She hasn't come back yet, but she will. Help me stop this madness!" He looked deep into his love's eyes. "You say you love me. Help me stop this madness," he repeated.

Will shook his head. "I won't, Jack, but not for the reason you think. I do love you, and that's exactly why I'll fight to keep them away from you! Please, sweetheart, think about it for just a moment. Stop, ignore everything else, and _think_! They've been gone for a month, planning their next move. Something powerful and invisible attacked us right before they appeared. It was most likely them!"

"They had a hand in the trials. In fact, there's seven of them, and six of the ones they claim to be evil! That means they had the upper hand in voting, and yet look at what happened! Look at what they did to you, to Kitty, to Smee, to James, to Lex . . . Have you even talked to Lex during all the time we've been back, talked to him about the trial? They made him think Clark had turned against him and that he had turned into his father! They brought the dead back to life to threaten our people! They almost made Wolf eat Elvira, Jareth . . . do Helvira again! They're the reasons so many of our friends are having problems, have even busted up! It's all _them_!"

"Am I the only sane one left?!" Jack demanded. He looked around and could not believe the chaos raining in the room. The Wizards were under attack and had not even had a chance to protect themselves. No one would listen to him, and he felt it was simply because he had cleaned up that day! He didn't look like himself! What could he do to make them listen? Where was his father and brother in all this chaos? He didn't see either of them, nor his mother. No one that would make the others listen to him. If he couldn't stop them, nobody could, and yet Will did have a point.

What was the truth? Were the Wizards their friends, their enemies? Had they caused the earlier attacks? What did they have to gain by it? He was caught in the middle yet again, a place he did not like to be, because if he went one way, he would be betraying his family, and yet if he didn't take a stand and try to help the Wizards, they could be killed and they might be innocent!

"I hate to make decisions!" he exclaimed, not looking at Will. "I'm the Captain! Everybody expects me to know the right and the wrong of it, and yet I am caught in the middle with not even a pot to piss in! I can't just simply ignore it; I can't turn my back against the Wizards! What if they truthfully are our friends, Will, not our enemies? What if there is some other power, free and working amongst us to cause this mess? I don't want to be wrong! There's too much on my head! I don't want to be Captain any more! You be Captain; you make the decision!"

Will's eyes met Jack's. "Very well," he stated after a moment's quick thought. If it would keep Jack safe, he'd do anything! "As my first commandment as Captain, I hereby announce the Wizards to be our enemies."

"Figured that," Jack told him with a roll of his dark eyes, "but I won't attack them and I will not be held to blame if they are truly innocent!" He sat in the middle of the floor, cross-legged, as though he was a sulky child and looked at Will for his next commandment.

It was hard for Will not to laugh as he looked down upon Jack's childish expression, but he managed to keep his face mostly straight. "Jack, I'm going to try to reason with you one last time, and then I'm going in. Kitty knows Xavier; she's known him far longer than the both of us combined. So has Kat. They're both attacking!"

"The Wizards were behind the trials. As these have one more on their team than the other side, there's no reason why they couldn't outvote the others and save us from at least some of the pain, stress, and heartache that was experienced in the trials. Instead, at least one of them had to vote for every trial that happened. One of them," he declared, pointing at the Wizards, "had to vote to throw Elvira at Wolf, Helvira at Jareth, to make Clark turn against Lex, Lex see himself as his father, Kitty's dead husbands come back, Kyna's dead husband come back . . . One of them, _at least_ had to vote for every bad thing that happened to us in the trials, including you falling into the ship with all of our dead bodies on it!"

"You asked me what they have to gain. Plenty!" He threw out his hands at the room at large. "Think about the people we have, Jack. Think about the power! Kyna, Delvira, your mother, your father, the Halliwells . . . They're not normal Witches, you know. Vampires, Werewolves, Werecats, alien cats, Witches, Sorceresses, the Goblin King . . . This group of people that have come to be our family, Jack, could very easily be used as an _army_! And that's not even beginning to touch on the wealth of stolen goods."

"Then we must attack!" Jack exclaimed, getting to his feet. "I'm just so tired of all of this, Will! It just goes on and on and on, and everytime something goes wrong, the Captain's to blame! You're the Captain and you say attack, I will attack! Where's my sword?" He started looking around. He found Kitty's sword laying on the floor not too far from them. He reached out, picked it up, and looked back at him. "Ready when you are."

Will stared at Jack. His dark, kolh-rimmed orbs seemed to be calling him, and he closed the space between them without even realizing that he was moving. His hand caressed Jack's tanned cheek. "Before we go . . . " he murmured and then lowered his lips onto Jack's.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**The Meeting Room**

Smee could stand it no longer. Though he was enjoying his final kisses with James, tears poured from his eyes like a streaming waterfall. For all the pleasure the taste of his love's sweet mouth was granting him and the fleeting joy it gave him to think that James could still lower himself to kiss him, the knowledge that this moment could never last and that James wasn't kissing him because he truly wanted to pained him to no end. He began to shove against him, whimpering like a wounded animal against his lips.

James began to wonder if he was doing it right. Shouldn't Smee have given in by now? He always had before, and yet here he was, still talking about bitches! Gods, the bitches were going to drive James nuts! He had to get to Smee! He had to make his love see that he was the only one James wanted! He was desperate and failing again!

With one hand on each side of Smee's face, he forced Smee to look at him. "Only once in my life have I ever looked at a bitch, and I was under a damn spell, Smee! Why can't you understand that?! I never wanted any other! There has only always been you! You have been a wonderful mother to our bois! No one could have ever done better! And you are the only one I know who's ever been able to handle me! Through all of my many moods, good and bad, you've been there by me! Why would I ever want another when you grant me my fondest desires?"

He wondered if Smee was even listening to him. He prayed that he was. He lifted up his right hand and gently wiped away Smee's tears, replacing them with kisses that were as gentle as a dove's wings. "Smee, listen to me!" he pleaded between kisses. "You are my one and only, and there will never be another! Stop shutting me out for it breaks my heart every time I try to reach you and you scream bitches in my face! I feel as though I am standing with my finger poked in a dam, trying to keep the river back, and the water is seeping around my finger. Come back to me, Smee; love me for that is truly all I ask!"

He wanted to believe him. He ached to believe him, and that ache raked his body with quieted sobs. He looked into the eyes of the man he loved with new tears in his eyes. "Why?" he demanded, his voice trembling and filled with tears. "Why do you insist in trying to get me to buy these lies, James? Don't you have any respect for me at all? Don't you care at all, or do you just want to see how badly you can hurt me? The man I love would never act the way you've been acting, but I've seen you with my own eyes and heard you with my own ears. You say no one else could be a better mother to our children, yet upstairs, you promised that bitch she'd be their mother!"

"Love, the only bitch I have talked to today is Elvira, wherever she's at. I haven't even been upstairs since the meeting began! I was upstairs earlier, telling every one about the meeting, but since that time, I've been down here on the piano. No one dared bother me until Elvira got it up her crawl to take my damn jacket! I wouldn't give it to her, 'cause it's not proper to be seen in public without one's coat! She almost bit me! But she's the only one I've talked to, and I damn sure wasn't promising her to have the bois as their mother! _You're_ their mother! I know how much you love them and they love you!"

His voice grew sadder. "I know how much I love you, but I fear you do not love me any more. If you did, you'd stop thinking of bitches! You'd stop pushing me away! I can't bare to let you go, Smee! I'd die if I lost you! Do you want me to go away?" His tears choked him so badly that he could barely get out the words that he was bursting to say. Smee had to hear those words and he had to believe them, or else all was lost! Without his Smee, there was no reason for him to live!

James did not even realize that his impassioned pleas had caused tears to come to his own eyes. Some of them slowly were running down his mustache, falling onto Smee. Smee was his world, and inside Smee's love had been their boys, as well! James had always thought he'd done a Hell of a job with their boys. Thank Gods they hadn't turned out like himself! Neither of the boys had a temper that overwhelmed their thinking capacity.

How many people had James killed, he wondered, over the years, in a fit of anger? So many he couldn't even remember. In fact, he had come very close several times to leaving them stranded without a crew. Yet, until Smee had been overcome by this fixation of bitches, he had never once seen Smee lose it to the point that his anger took over. He often had been the only thing that had kept James sane in an insane world. He was proud his boys had turned out a lot more like their mother than himself. He continued to lay over Smee, holding him to the floor, refusing to let go, and waiting for his love to answer.

* * *

He had not known he could feel this way! He was burning alive in flames hotter than anything he'd ever felt before! No woman had ever made him feel this way, not even a single one of his natural kind, but the wondrous female in his arms set his very soul aflame! He had to have her! But . . . But he could not dirty her, he could not taint her wondrous beauty with his lowly hide! Or could he? After all, if she wanted him as badly as he ached for her . . . "Janeesa," he moaned her name against her lips, "stop me now, fair one, for soon I shall be unstoppable . . . " His arms were wrapped tightly around her lithe body, and he had drawn her so close that he knew she must be able to feel the full arousal of his steed. Yet she had yet to balk!

Janeesa felt herself turning into molten lava even as his kiss deepened. She burned for more. She had never once seen a mating ritual and wasn't sure how it worked but knew that he had to know. Stop me? he was saying. Nay! She'd never stop him! She wanted more! She wanted to be part of him! She nibbled at his lip. "Never stop, Rian! Do to me what you will! I want to be part of you! I burn for you!" She did not realize that her whole body trembled and that her whole life, she had been waiting for just this moment and just this man and only he could stop the turmoil that was driving her insane!

He moaned again against her lips. "Be sure of this, my most beautiful lady, for there shall soon be no turning back." He kissed her again, their passion growing ever more, and his tongue always trying to find deeper areas of her sweet mouth to explore. His blue eyes darted around the room. He had to find something to lay her upon! Even if she dared lower herself to be touched, especially in that most intimate of ways, by a mere mortal man, he would never allow her luscious, white satin skin to touch a grimy floor. He turned suddenly away from her, drawing his sword as he did so, and slashing out.

Janeesa watched as the curtain slowly settled to the floor. She felt bereft because his touch was no longer upon her. She moved in closer to him and dared to lick the base of his neck. She could not believe that he had thought of everything to make it more comfortable. What would happen next? she wondered. How did one do the act? "Make me yours, Rian," she breathed and nuzzled him again.

She liked the taste of him, salty yet at the same time sweet, unlike anything she'd ever tasted before but a taste that she could savor forever. She felt his steed strong, touching her through his clothes, and her hand timidly touched him. He didn't flinch so she didn't pull away. She stood on tiptoes to reach his mouth, her hand still touching him there. Somehow, she knew, she'd have to ride him, but how it worked . . . Ah, that was a wonder to behold! She deepened the kiss, her tongue dueling with his, her body burning even more.

His entire body had jumped forward when her tongue had licked the back of his neck, and a yelp had sprang, unbidden, from his lips. He had whirled around and, upon seeing her again, lost all further thought except for the burning desire to be one with her. If they did not soon become one, the fire inside him might well consume the both of them! He had tossed his weaponry to the side and wrapped her again in a heated embrace when she had dared to touch him. He had not thought it possible, but her delicate touch made his sword even harder. By Gods, how the pain of his member thrusting against the fabric of his pants made him feel as though he were about to burst, but oh, the joy, the pleasure . . . ! He moaned again, took her hand, and stepped backwards onto the curtain.

He kissed her again. In each kiss, they found stronger passion, deeper pleasure, and hotter heat. This time, he dared to raise a hand up to cup her breast. His fingers stroked the fabric that covered it first, tenderly massaging her breast as he led her onto the curtain, and his lips moved from hers to start a blazing trail of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder.

She arched upward to meet him, pulling his head even closer to her breast, wanting his mouth to be there. She could almost feel him getting there. Her hand moved slowly back to his member, and she caressed him through his clothes again. She didn't know what her body was crying out for, only that she wanted it desperately and felt as though she would die if she did not soon get it. She wanted his mouth on her, doing to her unspeakable things! Her mind was almost exploding with the pleasure! She breathed deeply, never realizing that it made her breasts even more perky.

Oh, the scent of him! she thought. Such a wonderful aroma! She could not describe it, but it set her senses to tingling even more. Part of her screamed out for him to hurry, but the other part savored each and every second he spent working on her body. She didn't think she could get any hotter, not without burning the both of them up. She prayed for a moment that they would have the coolness of water and the sensations of the water caressing their bodies.

She wanted to take him there, under the water, and show him the delights of not only her body but also of her world. She had never wanted to take any one home before. That was a strange thought. She'd finally found her true mate, and she knew Daddy would have a fit! She banished her father from her mind immediately. He had no business being there, not when Rian's mouth was almost upon her! She gave herself up to the sensations she was feeling, arching into him even more.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Piper walked beside Cole, her godmother's, mother's, and grandmother's words echoing in her mind. They had always been so adamant that she protect her sisters, and now she saw the same determined protection coming from Brendan. Though he had not said anything, she sensed that Cole wanted her to stay behind, as well. She stopped at the doorway and turned to face him. "Be careful." Her eyes searched his for reassurance.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "My heart aches for those two," he whispered to Piper. "I don't know when the boy's going to get a hold of himself and believe. If he doesn't believe, it's never going to work. I won't be gone long, love. Stay here. Be safe." He kissed her again before letting her go.

He longed to tell her just how much the look in her eyes meant to him. He could see the love in there. No one had ever loved him before. He knew Piper loved him, and that was worth more than all the Earth's gold. He loved her, and he hoped that love would be enough to see them through until he could actually lay claim to her. No White Lighter would get his woman, and neither would any one else! His mind began to make plans for how he would ask for her hand as he wanted to spend eternity with his beloved.

Piper watched Cole go with a soft sigh. She ached to be with him, but she knew her place was with her sisters. She had to protect them, but oh, how she wanted to be able to protect him as well! Not that he _needed_ her protection, she chided herself silently. He could more than full and well protect himself. Her lips still burned delightfully from his gentle kisses as she sent a prayer upwards for his, and the others', safe deliverance from . . . what? Her forehead creased and she had to stop herself from calling out after them as she realized that she still did not know just exactly what _had_ caused the roof to cave in as it had. She unconsciously rested against the door, too worried to realize how tired and hurt she was.

Carl came to stand beside Piper. Though nothing had been said aloud about the Wizards, he knew where they were headed . . . and he understood the complications of their enemies' presence. "I'll watch over them, guys," he called assuringly. He reached out and reassuringly touched Piper's hand. He grinned up at her. "They'll be all right. The two of them could take on an army."

Piper glanced down at him, and then her eyes returned to following Cole. "I hope you're right, Carl; I hope you're right."

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

Katrina, Tom thought, taking a step back and staring down at the object he'd just stepped on. "Lex," his voice sounded odd, thick with worry and fear, "didn't Faith promise you her sword?"

"Yes." Lex looked worriedly at Tom. "Why?"

Tom scooped and gingerly picked up the weapon. His eyes met Lex's, and he missed the note falling to the floor.

"Jasmine, wait!" Katrina called to the blonde. "I have to check on Faith first!" Katrina's eyes saw something fluttering toward the floor as she came back. "You dropped something, beloved," she told Tom. Katrina's gaze went worriedly toward where the Wizards were. The fight seemed to be fully under sway, but also, there seemed to be a major love-in going on. "What is going on? You need to go check on it," she told Tom. "I've got to find Faith, and I have a feeling she's in the midst of the Wizards."

Despite Lex's protests, Clark was getting to his feet. "She is," he announced, shaking his head sadly, "and she doesn't plan on making it out."

Tom picked up the note. "I didn't even know she could write," he commented, the tip of his tail twitching nervously, "but it says To My Family."

"Read it to us, my husband." Katrina was very worried about her little sister and thought that she had perhaps bitten off more than she could chew. She prayed that they would not be too late to help her.

* * *

Kurt's eyes darted quickly around the room. He saw Kitty on the attack, and he had not found a single thing under the rubble. Traces of tears had ran down his beloved's face, and he figured that he had failed yet again. She thought he was nuts and did not want him, yet he could not release love he felt and banish it from his cold, lonely heart. She filled every inch of it. He had been rather surprised at the attack on the Wizards and had managed to keep himself out of it. His God, Hercules, had been busy healing those in the room who needed healing and was not paying any attention to Kurt. Therefore, Kurt could not ask him any questions.

He gazed intently at Kitty while she did a jump maneuver and scissored Albus' neck, trying to kill the Wizard. She had gone crazy, just like every one else in the room. He had to get to Kitty and get her off of Albus before Snape, who was busily fighting the Werejaguar, could turn his full attention on to her. Even as he thought that, he had to duck, because Snape was using his wand frantically, trying to fend the cat off, and the wand was shooting everywhere uncontrollably. He definitely didn't want to get hit by it; there was no telling what it would do to his blue, fuzzy fur. Without a word to Herc, he bamfed to where he could see his beloved Kitty. "Lebchien, whatever are you attacking Albus for? Vou and I must talk."

Kitty could barely hear Kurt, but she looked in the direction his voice came from. Even now, his sensual German accent caressed her ears, but she could not give in to whatever it was he wanted to talk about. Considering the fact that he had waited until she'd attacked Dumbledore to finally decide to break his long silence toward her, he must, for whatever bizarre reason, have decided that they shouldn't be attacking the Wizards. Had his invisible God told him not to attack them? she wondered. That thought brought a new, completely unexpected question to her Captain's mind: Could one of these lowlifes be his supposed God? Was that why he believed he saw this being, and yet none of the rest of them had -- because they kept themselves shielded through magick?

"KURT," she yelled back, squinting at him through eyes that her bangs and sweat fell into, "NOW'S NOT EXACTLY A GOOD TIME!" She continued to squeeze Dumbledore's neck with all the strength she could muster. His ancient hands were clawing at her legs and feet in a frantic attempt to free himself, but as she felt one hand leave her foot, she knew he was heading for his wand. She grabbed a knife and threw it at the hand he moved. She reached for a second even as Albus screamed in pain and Snape roared his anguish.

"Lebchien, it is time zat ve talk of love, ze love zat feels mein heart, and you can't hang from another man while you're talking to me! I must have vour undivided attention for this charade has gone on long enough and I can't ignore vhat is going on in mein heart! I vill take you away from zis place to a place where we can be alone in safety and I vill show you mein love! You have to get off of Albus, though, for I refuse to take him as vell! I am to be the only love of your life! Lebchien, do you hear me talking to you?"

The girl seemed to be deaf! "You really must listen to me for mein need is great and you are the only one who can fulfill mein need!" His eyes had not left her face. He'd have to steal her away somewhere quiet, definitely not around the Wizards. Then would be the only time she would listen to him. He prayed that she would listen to him and that her heart would find favor with his. He glanced around, hoping to find something that would help him to appear to be heroic. He certainly wasn't going to attack the Wizards! Why, what would Hercules think if he attacked the Wizards?!

A bitter laugh barked from Pryde's throat. She shook her head and looked away so that he would not see the betraying tears in her eyes. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE YOU'D JUST _HAPPEN_ TO COME TO ME TO DECLARE YOUR LOVE AFTER A MONTH OF RUNNING FROM ME, TURNING AWAY FROM ME, AND GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDER WHEN I'M ATTACKING A WIZARD, ONE YOU CLEARLY DON'T WANT ATTACKED?! WHAT IS IT, KURT? DID YOUR GOD TELL YOU NOT TO ATTACK THEM?" There was another bark of bitter laughter, but then her words were tight with emotion and barely-held tears. "CHARLES XAVIER WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ME, BUT AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE, OR AT LEAST ALLOWED TO HAPPEN, I WOULD HURT HIM JUST AS I'M NOW DOING DUMBLEDORE! HECK, IF KAT HADN'T'VE ALREADY GOTTEN HIM, I'D BE ON HIM NOW! LOCKHEED'S . . . IN . . . IN BAD SHAPE . . . !" He wasn't dying, she told herself. He _wasn't_!

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. Dear Lord, please heal Lockheed. He's a little, purple dragon somewhere lost in ze crowd. Mein Katzchen zinks he's dying. Please don't let him die. "MY GOD VILL NOT LET 'HEED SUFFER," Kurt told her. "HE VILL HEAL HIM. I KNOW YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN HIM, BUT HE'S ZERE JUST ZE SAME. ONE DAY, YOU VILL SEE, MEIN KATZCHEN."

"I ZOUGHT YOU HATED ME, SO I HAVE STAYED AWAY FROM YOU SO AS NOT TO ANGER YOU MORE. IT VAS A VERY HARD ZING TO DO, BUT EVERY TIME I LOOKED AT YOU, YOU LOOKED AT ME VITH EYES OF HATE. MEIN POOR HEART COULD NOT ZAKE MORE, BEST TO STAY AWAY. BUT TODAY, I ZAKE MEIN STAND! ZODAY, I DECLARE MEIN LOVE, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I VANT A VIZARD INVOLVED IN IT!" His eyes had finally spied a hanging curtain rope, and he knew just how to get his Katzchen.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY I LOOKED AT YOU WITH HATE?!" Kitty's mouth was open to say more when something hit her. She did not know where the blow came from but heard the Wizard with the slick, black hair, whose name she vaguely recalled as being Nape, Snape, or some such, yelling something along the lines of that there was more where that came from. He screamed shortly thereafter, and that scream was met with a roar.

Before Kitty knew what was happening, Kurt ran forward, grabbed the rope, and swung, plucking her from Albus. He swung with her to the balcony before letting go the rope and scooping her up into his arms. He raced with her to the bedroom. Once there, he laid her on the bed. "Now ve zalk. Nein interruptions, and nein Vizards!"

* * *

Wolverine had almost made it to the kitchen when the door swung outward and almost knocked him down. He saw Brendan and Cole walking out. They both looked like they were looking for a fight. "What's been going on in there?" he asked, hoping that one of them would tell them. "Are the girls all right?"

Brendan nodded. "They're okay . . . for now." He added as an after-thought, "No thanks to their so-called new White Lighter."

"Sam do something wrong?" Wolverine asked with concern in his voice. He hadn't seen much of the man, but he had liked what he'd seen.

"Sam's gone. They assigned them a new one." Brendan paused, daring a glance at his father before looking away. "We," he cleared his throat, "sent him packing."

"We don't need no stinking White Lighters," Wolverine told them. "We have enough healers, although I think I'll miss Sam. He was a good guy to have around in a fight." He glanced at Brendan's hand. "I see you hit him pretty damn hard. Maybe you killed him?"

Brendan shook his head, his eyes searching for the Wizards. "You might say I saved that for some one else, if it comes to that." Though he talked big, he knew he could never take a Wizard down by himself, but he would die fighting, if necessary, to protect his family. "Where's Jack? Is he all right?" Hadn't he seen him hanging up near the roof in nothing but his tiny underwear?

"I'd say your brother's doin' 'xactly fine for himself right now, but I still haven't found 'Ro and I need a healer. Vang's down. If I don't find some one quick, he ain't gonna make it."

Cole looked at Wolverine. "Paige may be through with Lorne in there. She should be able to heal him."

"I'll go an' get her, and then I'll join ya guys. Save some of 'em for me."

Cole nodded and continued walking.

Brendan turned to look at Wolverine. "Dad . . . " He waited until Wolverine's eyes met his and then looked at him with extreme urgency and secrecy. "Do you know about . . . Prue and her sisters?"

"Know what, son?" Wolverine asked Brendan. "I know they're mighty fine, beautiful, young ladies, and you boys are mighty lucky to get 'em, just like I'm extremely lucky to have 'Ro. Something I should know? If so, 'Ro sure hasn't told me anythin'. Prue tell you something?"

He shook his head. "She doesn't know. Hardly any one does." He paused long enough for that to sink in. He knew he wouldn't have to tell his father not to spread the news for Wolverine was the best there was at keeping secrets. "They are extremely powerful. _Extremely._ More powerful, probably, than any of the other Sorceresses. They don't know it, but the Wizards would."

"And this worries you? You're afraid Prue's going to turn on you or something?"

Brendan's fingers curled; he resisted the urge to slap his own forehead. Why wasn't his father reading between the lines this day? "The Wizards will want them, Dad, for their own uses."

"If the girls are that powerful, the Wizards aren't going to be able to touch them. Did you say anything to the girls about it?"

"No. Until they come into their power, their _full_ power, they don't need to know or, at least, that's what Ororo and Kyna both think."

"Ah. So you were listening without 'em knowing! You'd better hope they don't find out, Brendan. They might try some of that mindwiping stuff on ya."

"I wasn't listening on purpose! Wolf ears pick up things in the dead of the night! I can't help it!" He shook himself. "But that's beside the point. I'm not worried what they'll do if they find out I know, but I _am_ worried about the Wizards going after them. Watch out for them, especially Paige as she'll be out here."

"Have to find 'Ro," Wolverine told him. "None of those Wizards are a match for her. I'll protect Paige. Give 'em some o' the ol' claw. You be careful, my son. Your brother's not in the fighting right now. I don't want to have to go out there and dig ya out of a pile of mess, but I will. Leave Jack out of it. He's . . . well, I dunno the best way to put it, but Will's kinda busy with him. If ya ask me, it's well past time. I just never knew Jack to do it out in the open before!"

Brendan blushed but grinned nonetheless. "I wondered about that underwear . . . " He blushed even deeper and shook his head. "That's good, though. He doesn't need to be any more involved in this than what he already is, but we have no choice, Dad. You know that. You know what they're here for . . . _who_."

"If it comes to that, you can count on me. I'll fight 'em tooth and nail before they ever lay a paw on one o' my family. Just lemme get in to the kitchen an' get Paige ta help Vang an' I'll join ya once I'm sure she's safe."

Brendan nodded. "Be careful, Dad," he said before turning and running to catch up with Cole.

* * *

Though James had always been a fine actor, Smee had always been able to tell the difference between his role and his real self, yet now he was lost. Was his love truly only acting, or was he speaking the truth? If what he said was true, then why had he seen him upstairs with that bitch? It had been James. Smee knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt, or so he felt. He'd never mistake his own beloved, after all. Yet the tears that rolled down James' face broke Smee's heart even further. As he pondered the mournful look on his beloved's face and the words he'd declared so passionately and, as far as Smee could tell, truthfully, he dared to reach up a hand and touch James' face. He began to slowly wipe James' tears away, his touches ever so gentle and cautious. He fully expected James to pull away from him or even slap his hand away, but his love did neither.

For the first time in a long time, Smee did not back down from the eye contact James made with him. Instead, he kept his gaze, though he quivered and shook uncontrollably against James' length. "The last thing I want you to do," he told him in a choked, hushed voice, "is to leave me, James. I love you! I always have, and I always will! I can't live without you, but I also can't live with you loving a bitch, whether or not it's in plain sight or behind my back. I just can't!" he cried.

"You insist that there's no bitch, yet I saw the two of you with my own eyes!" Another great sob raked him. "And it's not like I can blame you, not really . . . I love you, but . . . " Words were failing him, and so it was that Smee dared to turn to a method of expression that he'd not turned to in well over a century.

"_Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' Hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
Nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_"

* * *

Jack melted, the sword falling to the floor. Will was kissing him! Maybe he should have made him Captain a long time ago!? He deepened the kiss.

Will's tongue pried for permission against Jack's lips, and once it was granted, it dove deep into his waters. His hands cupped his face, his fingers caressing his skin before sliding upwards. He paused at about the place he would have normally encountered Jack's hair and found he had to go further. He caressed even his ears before at last finding his ebony hair and beginning to run his fingers through his silken strands.

Jack trembled at his love's touch. He wanted to pick him up and carry him away from there where he could have his way with him. He had waited for what seemed like an eternity for Will to want him again, and there was no way that he was going to let Will get away from him until he had proven to him just how much he did love him! His hands caressed Will's muscular body even as his tongue dueled with Will's. The flames shot higher, and Jack began unbuttoning Will's clothes, covering the exposed flesh with enflamed kisses. He paused for a moment to slip back into Will's mouth and then move on to the next exposed area.

Jack's kisses were melting Will steadily; even his very bones felt like sloshing water. He moaned in pleasure as Jack kissed each new area he exposed, but then his hands moved to stripping out of his jacket. He threw it carefully over Jack's shoulder and kept an eye on it as he recaptured Jack's lips with his own. He stepped forward, watching as the jacket settled. His hands had already been moving all over Jack's body, caressing each area they came across, but now he moved them to his chest. He caressed him and kissed him again with even more passion. "Lay down," he murmured against his soul mate's lips. "Please, love, lay down and let me show you how much I've missed you!"

Jack couldn't wait to hit the floor! This was a new and very exciting Will! In their other encounters, Will had been more passive than Jack, and now Jack marvelled at how aggressive Will had suddenly become. Maybe he had missed him as much as Jack had missed him? He could hardly wait to see just how much Will had missed him!

As Jack laid down, Will paused a moment to enjoy the breath-taking scenery, then followed suit. He straddled Jack, each knee to either side of his beloved, then took his mouth with his again. He kissed him passionately, his tongue diving deeply, but then pulled away. He began to blaze a trail of heated kisses that led over Jack's incredibly smooth chin and down his neck. As he reached his shirt, he bit the collar and tugged slightly before moving on to take each lace in his teeth and slowly undoing it. His hands, meanwhile, caressed other parts of Jack's body: each and every spot they could reach.

Jack's body trembled in response to Will's aggressiveness. He definitely liked Will passionately attacking him! He wanted more! His hands reached every part of Will that he could and caressed him. His eyes glazed over with passion. He looked up into Will's eyes. "I love you! I've missed you so much!" he told him and pulled Will down with a kiss.

Will lovingly caressed Jack's face as he returned his kiss in full and more before lifting slightly up. His breath washed over Jack's mouth as he whispered back, "Oh, Jack, I love you too! I've never stopped loving you! But I thought . . . " He looked shamefully away. "It doesn't work any more."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me. It's stiff!" he said as he reached out to caress Will's sword. "Release it; let's see if it will stay stiff."

"It won't," Will told him sadly, "and I can't do that, Jack, not now. I can't disappoint you again! Please," he dared to meet his eyes again, "just lay back and enjoy? I've wanted to give you pleasure for so long now, and I finally know how I can!"

"Then come, my Captain, love me," Jack told him with a sexy grin on his face. He didn't know what Will had in mind, but whatever it was, he was more than willing to go along for the ride. As long as he could keep Will with him, he knew that there would be a chance that he could prove to Will that yes, he, too, could be given pleasure! For now, he waited, almost holding his breath to see what Will would do to him.

Will grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

Xena pulled her hands back from Gabrielle's head wound and stared in amazement as the separated skin drew closer together. Although blood was everywhere, it was actually knitting itself back together again. Her eyes went up and glanced around the room. Could the Wizards be doing the healing, she wondered, or was it some one else? She didn't see any one in particular looking their way, but she did see a golden glow going around the room. It could have been caused by the Wizards. She turned her love over and called to her softly. "Gabby? Wake up, darling. The Wizards have come."

Gabrielle moaned as she came around. Her eyes were not even open yet when she heard her beloved's words about the Wizards. "Hades," she moaned. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked up at Xena. Somehow, the woman she loved seemed to grow more beautiful with each time she saw her, and she simply lay there for a moment, admiring her with a weak smile.

"It's wonderful to have you awake again, darling. I've been so worried!" She brushed her beloved's face with her hand very gently.

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked, relishing in Xena's touch.

"A no-good, lying traitor amongst us hit you with his morning star! I thought at first he had killed you; I attacked him in return. I would have killed him, too, but the roof fell in!"

Gabrielle eyed Xena questioningly. Though she loved Xena with all her being and nothing would ever change that, her love had been acting rather . . . strangely as of late. Her mind flashed back to earlier that morning, when Xena had almost lost complete control and given in to her thoughts in the midst of battle. She would have not of been reminded of that moment now, however, if she had not seen the roof in tact far above Xena's head. She hid her moment of uncertainty by gently grasping Xena's hand, bringing it to her mouth, and lightly kissing her wrist.

"I know it doesn't look like it now," Xena admitted, "but the roof really did fall in. There has been so many things going on in here I hardly know where to begin! The roof came down but returned itself to its normal being. Captain Jack and Will almost got caught up there next to the ceiling and couldn't get down. The Wizard, Snape, helped him down, but Jack doesn't look like himself. He was up there next to the ceiling in some skimpy underwear, and there's no telling what he's up to now!"

She thrilled where Gabby kissed her. Her blood quickened at her love's touch. "Do you feel like you can stand, if I help you? We must be ready in case the Wizards are out of control . . . " She really dreaded having to attack the Wizards. It had been a while since she had made a stupid mistake like that, but with some of the Pirates doing unmentionable things and others of them attacking the Wizards, she would wait for Gabrielle's wise advice. She'd listen to her heart. She had began to doubt her own judgement lately with the voices that had been playing through her head and the flashes of memory that tried to wipe out her own smart thinking.

"Yes, I can," Gabrielle answered. "I feel . . . oddly . . . fine," she admitted. "Tired but okay other than that." Her eyes finally moved from the roof to look back at Xena. Despite her sweetheart's claim, she could find no sign of the roof having been damaged. Her hand slid down Xena's until their fingers grasped.

Xena helped Gabrielle to get to her feet slowly. She was prepared to catch her if she fell. It was then that she heard voices that she recognized and turned to look in Kyna's direction.

* * *

**Captain Pryde's Bedroom**

Kitty was dazed, and her head hurt like Hell as she looked up from something soft she'd suddenly found herself sat upon. Her enemy was gone, and instead she was looking at Kurt . . . She squinted. Two Kurts? How could there be two Kurts? She shook her head and grimaced at the pain. Pressing one hand gently to her head, she queried, "Kurt, what's going on?"

"Vhen and vhat do you mean, Katzchen? Mein heart beats overtime for you, and you can not leave your mind off of those Vizards for one minute?!" He reached out, took her hand, and placed it on his heart. "See? It beats for you!" he repeated. "Do not vorry vour pretty head about vhat's going on vith ze Vizards. Instead, look at me and tell me that you love me. Can you not see I bleed for you? I go down on bended knee for you to ask you to love a poor Demon for I am lost vithout your love!"

"Kurt, I . . . " How could she possibly deny him when he looked at her with those rich, yellow eyes that she fell into so easily? "I never stopped loving you! I thought you hated me!"

"I could never hate you, mein Lebchien. You are ze very breath I breathe! Mein only hope for life!" He kissed her hand, nibbling softly at her fingers. "Misunderstandings between us have gone on too long. Zey end today. Ve vill always talk, from now on. Nein silence between us. It only makes a big hole bigger until you feel you can drown in it. I know not how to court a woman. I have never vanted to until I met you. All I can say is zat mein poor humble heart I lay before your feet. I ask only zat you love me. Save me vith your love," he pleaded. He felt himself drowning in her eyes and knew he was babbling. He only hoped his beloved could make some sense out of what he was saying.

His words threatened to stun her. Between his awesome declaration, enchanting eyes, and loving look, Kitty had to struggle to think. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you had hated me, Kurt. I didn't; I blamed myself. I don't know what came over me in those trials! I . . . " She shook her head slowly, tears slipping down her bruised face. "I almost lost every one I ever loved in that damn trial! Hell, I almost lost myself even!"

"But you ask me to save you?" She reached out and took his handsome face in her hands. She had wanted to feel the silky fuzz of his fur for so long now; she couldn't resist pausing a second to enjoy its texture as her fingers caressed him. "Sweetheart, you just took me away from doing just that!"

"Killing Vizards is not ze answer, mein love! I burn for you, and it's got nothing to do vith zem! I need you! I desire you, but most of all, I love you vith all of mein being! I need you!" he repeated. He felt himself lost in her eyes. He didn't want to think about the trials. He would never have condemned Kitty for what she had almost done. It was more temptation than any woman should have to withstand. How could a woman look at his disgusting self and have a choice of two gorgeous hunks and not make the choice of the hunks? He would have forgiven her for that, but he didn't know how to tell her. "Love me, mein Katzchen. Let ze others deal vith ze Vizards. I need you desperately!"

She stared at him, tears sparkling in her brown eyes. How could he ask her to now? Though she burned to be one with him again, how could she abandon what was left of her crew, her family, _Lockheed_?! Did he really expect her to? Would he understand? "Kurt, I . . . " Her eyes searched his. "I love you! I do! But I just can't . . . " She shook her head. "I can't abandon my family, _our_ people. You gave Sean your word, remember, that you'd be there for him and Emma? They need us now more than ever before!"

Kurt did not know how to answer Kitty. In his heart, he felt it was wrong to attack the Wizards, and he did not want her to. "'Heed vill be all right. Herc vill take care of Him. I promise." She had said that she loved him, and he believed her. He knew he did not have the right to keep her away from her family, yet he needed her badly too. He was fighting with himself when there came a scratching on the door.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**The Meeting Room**

"I . . . " Her hand stroked his handsome, pale face tenderly as she gazed lovingly down into his eyes. She could not lie to him. The truth would not quell his fear, but she could not lie to him. "I do not know, my love. I . . . " She paused again as shouting met her ears.

Spike, too, heard the sound of Trent's voice, and he let Kyna help him to stand. With her arm around him, they turned to look toward the sound and found Trent frantically jumping as he desperately tried to grasp some hold, any hold, of Carlos. They looked at each other, then began to move closer.

* * *

"CARLOS!" Trent yelled again as he jumped once more. His fingers were finally beginning to graze the bottoms of Carlos' boots, but he still could not catch a firm hold of his . . . friend. His _friend_, he told himself. Carlos was his friend, his dearest friend, his best friend, even closer to him than Trina, but his _friend_ alone nonetheless! That was all he could ever be!

At long last, the golden light began to lower Carlos, and as Trent leapt again, he grabbed him and pulled him down with him. He landed on his feet but stumbled underneath Carlos' weight and fell to his knees. Still, he held him close to his heart, refusing to allow him to become hurt any further, even if it was just a slight bump upon the floor. He checked for breathing, and his tears slowed a little as he found that he was still breathing. "Carlos," he called. "Carlos, please wake up!" He began to settle him gently upon the floor so that he could see to his wounds.

"Trent?" Kyna called. She stood alone as Spike had refused to go any closer to Trent a few yards back. "Trent, how is he?" Her last word was drowned out by the torrent that poured from Trent's mouth.

Trent glared at his Captain from underneath his shock of blonde bangs. His face was a contorted mixture of pain, grief, despair, and fury, and it was flushed red yet with tear stains covering it. "YOUR BASTARD HUSBAND MAY HAVE TRIED TO KILL HIM, BUT HE'LL LIVE, WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOUR SON-OF-A-BITCH VAMPIRE! AFTER I SEE TO CARLOS, I'M GOING TO DRIVE A STAKE STRAIGHT THROUGH HIS BLACK HEART, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'LL LET YOU STOP ME!"

Spike heard his words, and he ached hollowly inside. Trent had every right to be furious, but he had been unable to see reason. Why _had_ Carlos attacked Kyna, after all?

Kyna knew her beloved was hurting, and she glanced sympathetically at him before looking calmly back at Trent. "Trent, William is sorry for what he did, but he was angered for some reason." What had Angel told her? That Spike thought Carlos had attacked her? She knew better, but then what had made Spike believe . . . ? Her thoughtful, almond eyes turned toward the Wizards. Could they? Would they?

"_**BULL SHIT!!!**_" Trent yelled. "THE IDIOT CLAIMED CARLOS ATTACKED YOU, BUT HE NEVER LEFT US AND HE NEVER WOULD HAVE TRIED TO HARM YOU! HE _TRUSTED_ YOU! HE TRUSTED YOU _BOTH_! SO DID TRINA!"

"And what of you, Trent?" Kyna queried, looking back at the anguished man. "Did you never trust us? I know you had your problems with William's Vampire nature, but did you never trust me?"

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Wolverine raced into the kitchen. "Paige, I need yer help! Vang's dyin'!"

Paige looked up from where Lorne was just starting to come to. She got immediately to her feet and hurried to join her adopted father. She knew Prue and Piper wanted to go with her. She shook her head. "Somebody's got to stay here to protect Phoebe, and don't tell me Joxer can do it."

"But I can and will!" Joxer protested.

Carl tried not to laugh, and Paige hid her giggle behind her hand. Piper struggled to keep a straight face as she looked at Prue.

Prue had crossed to the kitchen faucet and was getting a cold bathcloth for Lorne. She handed it to him. She heard her family, but she didn't make a comment. How could Brendan run from her yet again? Was that all her life was ever going to be, her wanting him and him running? Not even the necklace would help to change their fate, because he wouldn't believe in it!

n What was a girl to do? Prue pondered even as she handed the cloth to Lorne, who gratefully accepted it and began to wipe his face. He wondered where Crys was. Upon seeing Elvira gazing intently at him, he opened his arms and drew her close to him. "Are you okay, little one," he asked, "and where's your mom?"

Elvira whimpered in response to Lorne. "She and the others went to beat Derek's butt for knocking you out." She then raised her head and looked directly at Prue. She whined softly. "Don't be so hard on him and you. He's just trying to protect you." She paused, wondering if she should tell them.

Paige reached Wolverine. "Let's go."

"We need to go find your mom before she gets into trouble. They're here, aren't they?" Lorne asked. He got shakily to his feet. "Take me to her, Elvira."

"Thank you, Elvira, for bringing my attention to that. You are right; I judge him too harshly sometimes. It's just so frustrating!" she replied in the wolf language. "Be careful, Elvira; don't let them get a hold of you. There's no telling what they might want a wolf for!"

Elvira turned to look at Prue before heading out of the kitchen, and she whined softly. "There's no telling," she warned before slipping out, giving the girl just a bit of the truth she'd overheard, "what they might want a Witch for!" She led Lorne quickly into the meeting room before Prue could ask her any questions.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

She looked back at her beloved. He was her whole world, and she'd lost him once already. Neither of them could bare again what they had already been forced to go through, but the Wizards had been gone a month! "They can not bring good news," she told him in a hushed voice. "What if they already . . . plan . . . ?" She did not have the heart to finish her sentence, but she knew he'd know the thoughts that plagued her mind. If they fought, they might be at greater risk of losing each other, but if they did not fight and were seperated nonetheless . . .

"'Tis true, me love." He kissed her gently. "I can nae bare tae jest stand idly by an' nae di somethin' tae help. If by attackin' 'em, we win our freedom, then we should attack 'em. I can nae bare tae e'er be wit'out ye again! We must make this decision tagether. Di we attack? I say aye. Ye?"

Her eyes were shining with barely-held emotions as she gazed into the sweet emeralds that had first captivated her heart so long ago. "I know we risk everything if we lose, Sean, but if we do not try to fight for our freedom, for our _love_ . . . " She shook her head sadly. "Then we've already lost." She looked back up at him. "We both know we can not hide and that they can not be bringing good news. We must at least try."

"Then tagether we shall attack!" Sean picked her slim body up into his arms and headed straight for the nearest Wizard, who turned out to be Queen Cinderella. She was struggling to get to her feet, and Sean did not know how she had managed to land in the floor in the first place. He would never, in a million years, have thought that Smee had attacked her with nothing more than his stomach! He let go with one of his screams, giving her all he had, just as Emma struck out with a telepathic whip of pain.

* * *

"Faith?" Dawson's voice trembled. "You okay? You look as though you've seen a ghost!" The more he looked at her, the more he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He pulled her down on to him, full length, and pressed his lips to hers.

She was lost immediately to his kiss. Her tongue pried at his mouth, begging to be let inside his warm contours. She whimpered in the back of her throat but was not even aware she'd made a sound. She'd wanted this for so long now: to taste his sweet nectar, to delve into him . . .

He deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. His hands dove into her hair that fell all around his face like a curtain; she felt so silky to the touch. She was beautiful, and she was his, and how he wanted her! It was just the two of them that mattered, and now she was finally seeing it his way!

Her tongue rubbed against his as their mouths danced with one another and their kiss grew steadily in fiery passion. Her body thrilled at his every touch. Her hands roamed him, aching to feel every inch of him at once. She rose up, grabbed the cloth of his shirt, and yanked, ripping the material apart. She kissed him harder as her hands touched his bare skin, caressing and massaging his chest.

He felt himself falling into Faith, his rightful place to be and a place he longed to be more than any other. He continued kissing her, but his tongue now dueled with hers in a fiery dance of sexual longing. He gave himself up totally to her, wanting her hands to be all over him at once and relishing each tiny touch she gave him. The Wizards and every one in the room were forgotten. It was only Faith and himself, and he felt himself about to explode into a fiery forge.

* * *

**The Library**

It was the sound of a feminine voice squeaking wildly that stirred Rachel awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself gazing into a fire. Who was making such a racket over what? She scanned what part of the room she was in that she could see but saw no one. She started to sit up.

Tessa sensed the second Ray moved. Her blue eyes flashed open, and her lips parted in a smile wide enough to brighten any room. "Ray, you're awake!" she breathed. "Are you okay?" She wanted to throw herself at Ray and make mad, passionate love to her but couldn't do it. They had only met that day! What would Ray think of her? Would she turn from her in disgust: that a fish girl would dare to lay a hand on her?

She walked forward on her knees to where she could reach out and touch her cheek gently. If she yelled "get away", Tessa was prepared to pack up quickly. Instead, if she didn't, she'd move in a little slower but move in, she would. Her body longed to be touched by Ray. She didn't know what this feeling that washed over her was. She'd never felt it before. It wasn't as though she was a virgin. She hadn't been that for quite a while, but it was unlike any of the feelings she had had before. It felt as though she was having the feelings that Janeesa had been describing earlier. She stroked Ray's cheek tenderly.

Rachel was surprised at Tessa's movements and at the concern she saw in her eyes and face and heard in her voice. Was that deep concern over her? "I'm fine," she spoke softly. Unable to resist the calling of Tessa's touch, she instead laid her face into the palm of her hand, longing for more yet while being surprised that she was carssing her and wondering why. She knew she liked her and Janeesa had said she was one of her own kind, but did she move that quickly? Janeesa was definitely a virgin. Was Tessa?

"Are you okay? Where are the others?" Kitty. What had happened to Kitty? Was she all right? "What happened?"

"You were out a long time, and I was worried," Tessa told her. "The Wizards came. There was fighting going on. Rian tried to get us to safety, but something got him and Janeesa! I took you and ran. I wouldn't let them get you." She blushed. "I've . . . felt strange feelings ever since I met you. I know neither of us are virgins. Janeesa . . . was . . . " She let her voice trail off, wondering what exactly had happened to her little sister as the last time she had seen her, she definitely had not been acting like a virgin!

"I wondered what you were feeling for me but was afraid to ask." She feared her heart was the only one that had been stabbed where Ray was concerned. She had strong control over herself, but she felt it fading fast. The longer she looked at Ray, the more she wanted Ray. Did she dare make the first move on Ray? Would it shock Ray to the point she'd send her away and never look at her again? She hoped not. The next words out of Ray's mouth would be important. Could there be a chance for them? Oh, how she wanted there to be a chance!

She continued to gaze into Ray's eyes, willing her to feel a part of what she was feeling. She felt as though she was burning up, and yet though while being consumed, she never actually burned. She'd never had this problem with any creature before! How had Ray managed to do it to her?

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Piper overheard Lorne's words to Elvira even as she was crossing the doorway to stand beside Paige. "Hold on," she said, putting a stilling hand on her younger sister's shoulder. She looked directly at the man they'd come to think of as their father. "Who's here?" she demanded to know. "What are they out there facing?"

"Wizards," Wolverine told her as Lorne and Elvira slipped pass, "and it's best that y'all stay in here." He wanted to ask her if she knew about their secret powers, but he wouldn't until he talked to 'Ro. "I can't find 'Ro anywhere," he told Piper, "an' Vang is bleedin' to death. That's why I came to get Paige."

Piper nodded. "You be careful," she said, looking Paige in the eyes, "and do exactly what he says." She then turned to look at Prue and Carl. She hated to split up her family, but her family was now a great deal larger. "Lorne doesn't need to go looking for Crystal by himself, and some one's got to find Aunt Ororo." She shook her head. "We can't leave Phoebe by herself, either."

"She's not by herself!" Joxer declared, his bottom lip sticking out. Why did every one but Phoebe always treat him as though he had no more fight to him than a cloth doll?!

Prue felt sorry for Joxer. Nobody wanted him around any more than she felt like Brendan wanted her. She went over and reassuringly touched Joxer on the arm. "Of course you're here, Joxer, and you and I can protect Phoebe. Piper, you can go and help to look for Auntie 'Ro."

Elvira's parting words haunted Prue's mind. What could the Wizards possibly want with Witches? They were already more powerful than any of the Witches she knew. Why had Elvira been so concerned? Did she know something that Prue could only guess at? "Be very careful, Piper. Elvira seems to think that the Wizards want Witches for something. If you need me, call me."

"Always," Piper reassured her elder sister as her dark eyes turned in the direction she had last seen Cole and Brendan. She, too, felt premonition chills. She did not have that gift, but she had often felt that her sisters would be in danger before they happened into it. Could the Wizards want them? Any magickal beings would add to their magick . . . The others were determined to fight them, so there was no way that they could be trusted.

Piper shook her head, forcing her mind back to the present situation. "Don't get me wrong, Prue. I want to find Ororo as badly as you do, but Carl's nose would be better for that." She looked hopefully down at Carl. "Are you up for it?"

"Always ready," Carl was quick to reassure her. "Let's go!" He headed for the door, his nose sniffing the air.

"You can cover more ground if I don't slow you down." As she left the kitchen, she rose her voice to a call, Lorne, . . . " Piper's call was drowned out by screams that paled her face and made her eyes shoot wide. She turned and ran toward Paige's screams and Wolverine's roars.

* * *

**The Meeting Room**

He struggled to take it slowly as to give her the most pleasure possible, but her hand caressing his sword, her every touch, even the very scent of her made the slowing of the deed increasingly impossible. He wanted to be one with her; he _needed_ to be one with her! His tongue lavished her skin, and the taste of her flesh set his mind even faster a whirl. His teeth caught the hem of her bodice, and he dared to pull it down. Another caress of his sword set him to almost snatching it down, but he stopped as one of her glorious breasts fell into the open. His mouth went immediately to it. His tongue rounded it with a blazing trail before he dared to take it into his mouth and suckle.

She almost shot off the floor at the sensations he was giving her! She lifted her breasts so that he could get to her even better. She wanted him on both at the same time! Gods, what was he doing to her?! She felt herself at the edge! She was falling; swirling, beautiful, multi-colored lights were exploding in her head! "Take me now, Rian! Take me!" she breathed into his mouth.

If this was the way it was taken, no wonder women sang about it! It was wonderful; she felt herself floating even as she got hotter! What else was to come? she wondered. She now totally felt like she belonged to him, never realizing that the best was yet to come. Her hands ran through his hair and down his back, relishing in the touch of his skin and his strong muscles.

How he delighted her! She hoped she pleased him even one tenth as much as he pleased her. She would tell him later, but not now. Her mind would not reason. She could not pick coherent thought. All she wanted to do was to scream out his name and cry out for more.

He knelt slowly, his strong arms and gentle hands carefully guiding her downwards onto his lap. His mouth never left her breast, and instead his tongue began licking a pathway back and forth until he felt that she could handle lowering herself the remainder of the way with the guidance of only one of his arms. Then he raised a hand up and began to administer to both breasts equally, his mouth and hand moving back and forth between her bare peaks of perfection.

She didn't think it was possible to reach any higher heights until she felt both his hand and his mouth upon her at the same time. She couldn't think and could barely breathe out his name. She opened her eyes. She didn't want to miss anything this golden man was doing to her!

Wait till she told Tessa! She believed her sister was a virgin, too, but she would at least know what to expect when her turn came. She never stopped to realize that her sister would do it with a woman and it would be different but just as wonderful.

She arched into Rian, her fingernails gently running down his back. Instinct old as time taking over, she gave herself up to him even as her right hand reached down and began to stroke him again. She didn't want clothes between them but wasn't sure how to get them off of him. She'd never seen a man undress before. For a brief moment, she wondered if he wore black skimpies like the Captain had on or some other color, and then that thought, too, was gone as he made all her thoughts disappear. Just the craving remained, the craving she knew not what the salvation was.

"Janeesa," his shaky voice breathed out her name, his hot breath blowing across the tender skin of her hardened breasts. "I can stand it no longer, milady! I need to be free!" Would she run now? what little of his reasonable brain was left wondered. Would she scream? Would she push him away, snarling in disgust? He took her breast into his mouth again, his teeth daring to gently graze her skin.

"Free?" her voice trembled. Was he not enjoying what she was doing to him? "Why do you want to be free? Am I doing it wrong?" she asked, the sound of tears reflecting in her voice. How could he be making her feel so wonderful when all he wanted to do was leave?!

He raised his head to look into her eyes. "You misunderstand, dearest. I mean to say I must let it out; it pains me too much!" To assure that she would not continue to misunderstand him and think that she could somehow be doing anything wrong, he gently clasped her beautiful face in his strong hands and pressed his lips to hers in yet another passionate kiss. Then his hands left her to go to his own pants. He quickly unbuttoned and could not hold back his sigh of relief as his full sword poked out into the open space the unbuttoning of his pants permitted for.

She watched in amazement as his steed sprang to life. It didn't look like that awful thing that she had heard some of the girls whispering about. Instead, it seemed to beckon to her! What was she supposed to do with it? They had never said. Oh, damn, if only I'd read that part of the book! she thought. I'm not sure what to do next!

His kiss drove every thought away from her again. She returned it full forward before her right hand reached out and stroked it. It didn't feel awful but rather satiny and smooth and very much full of life! In fact, it sprang forward as though it had a life all its own in her hand. Each time she stroked it, it seemed to grow longer and stiffer.

Her eyes went questioningly to his. She dared not ask him what to do with it. He'd laugh. They'd all laugh, if they heard her thoughts, inexperienced woman that she was! It definitely was not a worm! That's what the other girls had talked about. If it was, she was not a mermaid. Yet she was a mermaid, and that, to some, meant she was a fish. What did fish do with worms? She knew about that.

She pushed him gently back and moved in for a closer look. Where was the hook? What . . . she asked herself, will he do if I . . . ? Do I dare? She moved forward and gently kissed him there. He jerked wildly, and she had to retain her smile. She'd have to tell the other girls when she saw them again that they were wrong. It wasn't a worm; it was a stallion, raring to go!

She kissed him again, wondering why he did not have a reaction. It was even saltier than his neck! She found she liked the taste of salt very much. Her kiss was followed by a tentative lick as she waited for him to do something.

Janeesa's first reactions had brought concern and doubt to Rian's mind. He had waited nervously as she'd been examining his member, looking at it as though it were some sort of large maggott, and he had just opened his mouth to tell her that she did not have to touch it and that he understood for he knew he was as beneath her as maggotts below a Goddess when her lips had touched his sword. He had moaned in pleasure, and as she had kissed it again, his eyes had drifted shut. Now he lay back, basking in the emotions she was sending trilling through his body with a huge smile on his face. He moaned again as she licked him, his sword wriggling in its ache for more attention.

She sighed with relief as she saw him settle down with a smile of pleasure upon his lips. I'm doing something right! she told herself. I need to check out the rest of his body, let him know I approve of it completely! She began to kiss her way back up, making sure to stop at his breasts and give them a lick. She liked everything she tasted on him. This part was extremely fun, she thought, learning about a man's body and watching his reaction as each time she touched him and licked him!

She was oblivious to her surroundings. She relished each time she brought a deeper smile to his face. She was having trouble reaching his lips from the position they were in. She sneak attacked him and climbed up on top of him, never realizing the proximity of his steed to her special area nor that they belonged. She would have blushed seventeen shades of red if she even thought that they went together, let alone as to how close they were! She continued to kiss up his chest, then his neck, and then finally his mouth, her movements caressing his body. She never once realized that the cotton cloth that shielded her special area from his eagerly striving sword brushed all around his member.

* * *

Lorne gasped for air as he chased after Elvira, who was so impatient to get to her mother that she almost ran full out, leaving him, panting to catch his breath, in her wake. Her keen sense of smell told her that where her momma was was blood. She was extremely worried, even though the scent was not that of her mother's or either of her siblings' blood. She looked back over her shoulder at Lorne one time and whined anxiously. What was keeping him?! Why was he so _slow_?!

Lorne was not worried that Elvira would leave him behind, but he was worried about what they would find when they found Crys. From Elvira's reactions to his taking so long in going, he could tell something was badly wrong with Crys. Up ahead, he could see Crys. She had her back to him and was doing something to a man laying still on the floor. Thank Gods she's all right!

The tension in the room was so heavy that it could be cut with a knife, and Lorne wondered what was going on. He looked around. Could the Wizards be causing that much tension? He hurried to get to Crys' side. "Crys," he called even as he noticed that Blue was trying not to see what his mother was doing and that Cindy seemed to be very intent upon it, her tail swishing anxiously from side to side. Who was the man laying on the floor, Lorne wondered, and what was wrong with him?

Elvira could see just slightly ahead of Crystal, and as she heard her mistress mutter a few words about something almost being there, she saw something that caused her to put on the brakes immediately. She hid her face with a paw and looked away just as Blue covered his face with a wing and Cindy growled.

Crystal had heard Lorne but had not turned toward him though she'd ached to check on him. His voice sounded firm, hinting that he was all right, and she prayed that he was even as she grasped a firm hold of the board that stuck out of Chong. The crystal was almost there . . . almost there . . . almost there . . . "Almost there . . . Now!" she muttered, not realizing that Elvira and Blue were hiding their faces.

Grasping the board with both hands, her arms laying against its dusty, wooden sides, she pulled. She grunted involutarily, pulling even harder and harder still until the board popped free. She stumbled and barely kept her balance as blood gushed out of Chong, slinging up at all sides and even hitting her in the face. She closed her eyes to keep the blood out and barely kept her balance. Cindy looked away at the sight of all the gushing blood.

Lorne came up to Crys about that time and slipped his arms around her, supporting her. He did not look to see what she had pulled out of the man. He felt the bile rise in his throat and prayed that he would not embarrass himself by puking. After all, his beloved's chosen line of work was healing and saving others. He couldn't embarrass himself and throw up! He fought the feeling desperately and adverted his eyes.

Crystal had been thankful to feel Lorne's arms slide around her for he had been just in time to keep her from losing what remained of her balance as the blood that had splattered on her threw her even more off. She opened her eyes now and looked down at the large hole in Chong's back just in time to see the four pieces of skin grow together. She witnessed the crystal finish sealing the wound, then carefully tossed the board several feet pass Chong.

At last, she turned to look at Lorne and smiled as she saw him desperately trying to look anywhere else. "It's all right, sweetheart," she assured him. "He's healed. The blood's still there," she warned, not realizing that she herself was considerably covered in it, "but he'll live. Now I have to see to the other two." She leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek. "Are you all right?"

"I am now," he said reassuringly. "What can I do to help?" He tried not to stare at the blood that was everywhere.

* * *

Trent was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke again, he was no longer yelling though his tone was filled with pain and anger. "I was a _fool_," he said. "I should have listened to my instincts and took Trina away from you _all_! But I thought you had enough _guts_ to stop him if he got out of control!" He blinked back tears as he looked down at Carlos. If he hadn't been such a complete idiot, Carlos would not be in the condition he now was in. He checked for his wounds, but though his friend was covered in blood, he could find no further sign of injury. His forehead creased with confusion. He knew he had been dying!

"Trent," Kyna spoke in a calming voice. She walked closer but stopped at the furious glare he shot her. "Please just hear me out. If William's Vampire self had taken control, he would not have had to invent a reason to go after Carlos. If he wanted to dine on some one, he could have picked some one no one was paying attention to. It would not have had to have been Carlos, and he would have known that it would cause an immediate discovery of his . . . unleashment." It pained her to talk so of the man she loved, but she had no other choice if she was going to make Trent see the light she had just borne witness to. "He would have had no reason to attack Carlos and nothing to gain but a quick meal and three, if not more, new enemies. Furthermore," she ventured, "check Carlos' neck."

Trent gave her an odd look. "_Why?!_" he demanded. "So you can see he was trying to _eat_ him and we're _right_?!"

"Just look, please," Kyna urged him. "I am not commanding you to, but asking you to. If you ever once trusted me, do this simple thing for me now, please. Just look at his neck."

Trent gazed down at Carlos and gently touched his face. His fingers lingered on his creamy, dark cheek for a moment before turning his head. His blue eyes widened in confusion as he found not so much as the slightest bite mark upon his skin. He turned his head and looked at the other side of his neck. Upon finding no sign of any bite whatsoever, Trent looked back up at Kyna. "_But he attacked him! He did __**this**__ to him!_" he cried. "_I know he did! I saw him! We all saw him; we just couldn't stop him! Even one of his __**own kind**__ tried to!_"

"Angel," Kyna commented. She owed him an apology.

"Trent . . . " Both Kyna and Trent looked up at Spike's approach. Kyna moved to stand between the two; she would not allow Trent to harm her love, regardless of what it took to protect him. "I did attack Carlos, and I am more sorry for that than I can say. I believed he attacked Kyna for I _did_ see him hit her. I couldn't see reason," he continued, shaking his head sadly, "but I think I know what happened." He sent a glare over at the Wizards.

"_Are you trying to get out of this by saying you were under a __**spell**_" Trent demanded furiously, his blue eyes flashing.

"No," Kyna and Spike answered as one. They shared a look. Spike looked at her in surprised curiosity; she looked to him with understanding and gave him a quick, decisive nod. "Trent, the Wizards are here. There's no telling how long they were in our midst before they made themselves known. They are what caused Spike to attack Carlos for they used his image."

Trent looked at Kyna as if she were speaking insanity, but as his mouth opened, Spike cut him off before he could get so much as one word out. "Think about it, bloke," he told him. "I know you're not dumb enough to think there's any way I'd let any one lay a hand on Kyna and get away with it."

Kyna smiled lightly at her sweet William before turning her gaze back to Trent. "No more than _you_ would allow any one to harm Trina," she added, "or Carlos."

Trent glared at the Wizards. As much as he hated to admit it, it made sense. He looked down at Carlos and settled him more fully onto the floor. He dared to touch his hair, hiding his true intention with pushing his silken curls out of his face. Then, slowly, he got to his feet and turned to face Spike.

* * *

Paige froze when she first saw Vang and fought against the tears that threatened to well in her eyes. The tiger had always been gentle to her, and she had enjoyed their brief talks together. She had also watched him with Zora, and what she had seen in their relationship had made her long for the father she'd never had. He was gentle and wise yet packed a powerful bite when he needed to. She shook herself and glanced at Wolverine, who was gazing helplessly down at his friend. He needed her; she couldn't let him down.

Paige rearranged her skirts as she knelt beside Vang. She took a deep breath, her green eyes running over the tiger's burned body again. He had been burned to a crisp, and she dared not contemplate what could have done such terrible damage to him. She reached out, laid her hands upon his fur, and gasped softly. Her first instinct was to jerk her hands away from that that burned her, but she stilled them determinedly. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Her eyes opened after a moment with increased worry shining in them. She looked up at Wolverine, not daring to voice the thought that now plagued her mind. "Can you move him?" she requested. She hoped he would not ask her why, but she could read the unspoken worry in his eyes.

Logan nodded to the girl. He wondered why she wanted him to move Vang but, at the moment, dared not ask why. Whatever the reason, he knew it could not be good. When he touched Vang's fur, he knew why Paige had gasped in pain and secretly admired the girl's determination. He would have always thought that she would have pulled back from being burned, but he understood why she had not. He needed her. Vang needed her, and she was determined to help them. He lifted Vang as carefully as he possibly could, gritting his teeth against the burning that made it feel as though his very flesh were about to be set on fire. As Wolverine moved Vang, he heard a small popping noise that he tried to ignore, figuring that it might have been Vang's claws breaking off in something.

Paige watched as Wolverine lifted Vang and the sight that was revealed made tears immediately fill her eyes. There lay the one woman she and her sisters had all clung to for guidance throughout all the craziness that had littered their lives since their mother's and grandmother's deaths. She was the only family they had left outside of each other, and there she lay. She put a hand over her mouth to silence her scream, and tears began to pour from her eyes like rain. It couldn't be . . . She shook her head defiantly. It couldn't be!

After moving Vang, Wolverine looked expectantly back to Paige, and his heart sank past his boots when he saw the tears in her eyes and the frightened look on her face. His heart was already in his throat when he looked down and saw 'Ro. There were still two claws left hanging in her back, and blood oozed out from around the claws and the deep holes and gashes Vang's other claws had created in her back. Logan had seen many wounds before that had never bothered him, but this one scared him to his core because it was in 'Ro. Vang's claws were not all that had harmed her for her long, beautiful hair was burned to the very roots and her skin looked darker than Bishop's. Logan did not dare to touch her to turn her over for fear it would harm her more if she lived, but the way she lay, he feared she was not alive.

He reached out, touched her face gently, and turned it to the side but dared not touch anything else. Even her beautiful face was burned terribly, and the sight finally broke Paige's hold. Her scream reverberated through the room, but Wolverine was too lost to his own thoughts to hear the girl's scream. The shock on his face knowing that one of his best friends had tried to kill his true love was more than he could take.

A roar of anguish ripped out of his mouth followed by screams that he didn't even know he was doing. 'Ro was dead, and Vang had killed her! His heart shattered into a million pieces. His mind refused to believe that she was gone, and even as he thought that, he felt a small hand pull him downward and reassuring words reached his ears. "She breaths."

"Thank the Goddess!" Wolverine exclaimed, and he took 'Ro's hand in his.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	27. Chapter Twentysix

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**The Meeting Room**

James looked down into Smee's eyes. How could he convince Smee that there were no bitches?! He listened to the song that Smee was giving to him. "I don't want something new!" he told him, tears blurring his vision. "I've always wanted only you! You're the only one who's ever walked anywhere to help me, outside the bois!"

"I love you, Smee, and there aren't any bitches in my world! I don't want one! I swear to you that was not me up there! It might have looked like me and sounded like me, but I've been down here the whole time! What can I do or say to convince you that I speak the truth?!"

He moved his face to move closer to Smee's hand and turned just slightly and kissed the palm of his hand. He was truly puzzled as to why Smee kept seeing bitches. There had only been one, and as far as he knew, she was dead. The best place for bitches!, James thought. And yet, Smee kept coming with bitches!

"Do you _want_ me to want a bitch?!" The words came tumbling out even as his mind formed that idea that maybe Smee was just telling him about bitches because he really, truly wanted him to go after one! "If that's the case, Smee, you can forget it! I get hard for only one!" he told him, and he took his hand and placed it to where he could feel his sword straining against the fabric of his pants. "And _you're_ that one!"

The feel of James' hardened staff stunned Smee so that, at first, he could not form any words at all. Then, at last, he managed to squeak out, "H-How?" How could James be turned on by his ugly, short, and fat body when he'd just been upstairs, not more than an hour ago, about to be laid by a bitch with what passed for beauty in women and breasts so large that they'd been popping out of the top of her badly-tailored dress?! Yet there was no woman here, only he and James; a swift glance around confirmed that. His eyes returned to James, and the great sadness that had been therein was now pushed to the background by questions. "How . . . How can you want me still . . . ?"

"I've _always_ wanted you, Smee! The very first time I saw you, when my Father brought you to teach me, I wanted you! It scared the Hell out of me!" His mustache quivered. "All the women my Father had poked at me, and none of them had done anything for me, and the first time I saw you, it came to life! I could barely contain it in my pants!"

And though they have changed you to make you look old and fat, I still see the inner you! Your outer shell does not bother me for it contains the inner beauty that is you! My heart has only seen you since that first moment! No one has ever excited me like you do! Alas, my love, you can only see yourself like you are now! I wish you could see yourself as I see you! That's what love does for you. It blinds you to everything around you, and you see only the one who causes the love and desire! They could curse you and change your body and make you even uglier on the outside, and still I'd see only the inner you!"

"I wrote this for your birthday. I wanted to tell you how I felt." He placed one finger on his lips. "You're not to say anything until I get to the end. Then you can laugh if you want." James began to sing in a voice that was strong and full of love, hoping that Smee would understand what he was trying to tell him.

"_We've been together since way back when  
But there's never been a time I didn't want to see you again.  
I want you to know, after all these years,  
You're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear. _

_You're still the one I want to talk to in bed,   
Still the one that turns my head .  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one! _"

* * *

**Captain Pryde's Bedroom**

Kurt looked from Kitty to the door. Who, he wondered, would only scratch on the door and not call out? He went to the door to see who would be bothering to try to break them up, figuring it would be Wolverine with a claw on the door, and grinned to himself as he neared the door and could hear the sound of coos. He opened the door and stepped back, allowing entrance.

Kitty had stayed on the bed as Kurt had gone to answer the door. Her heart was beating so loudly that she was surprised his pointy ears did not pick up on the sound. Could it be? her mind wondered in a repetivie whirlwind. Could it be? Dare she hope? As Kurt opened the door, the voice she'd been longing to hear met her ears in vivid, loud exclamations of coos. She jumped to her feet, her arms open wide, and Lockheed sailed straight into them.

The woman and dragon hugged tightly, each rubbing their face gently against the other's. Lockheed purred happily, and Kitty made an answering noise in the back of her throat. Relieved, joyous tears spilled down her face, falling onto his scales, but Lockheed pulled slightly back after a few moments and looked over his shoulder at Kurt. His tail swished. He looked back up at Kitty. "Coo coo coo." Kitty raised a questioning eyebrow.

Kurt closed the door quietly. "Your 'Heed has been returned to you. Mein God has healed him." He crossed back over to where Kitty was standing and looked at 'Heed. "Good to see you zoo, but I'm not crazy. Your mother might be, since she zinks she's in love vith me. She has made me one very lucky man! If you must go back, Kitty, I vill zake you, but I vill not fight. Are ve zogether now?" he asked, hope rising in his heart.

"If you can forgive me?" she asked, searching his eyes for truth. She had to know if there was any reluctance or doubt on his part. She didn't deserve his forgiveness, she knew that, but without it, they could have no future. How could she ever make it up to him if he did not? she wondered. She had hesitated. She had not been going to go through with it, but for just one second, she had hesitated. For just one second, she had considered killing the man she loved to resurrect the two she'd loved before him . . . or thought she had loved. Love for no person had ever filled her heart the way the love that she felt for Kurt did.

"Zere is nothing to forgive," Kurt told her. He pressed her hand to his heart. "I can see ze trial. I can see it vas too much. Somevhere in zere, you feel guilty over zem. You must forgive yourself, leibchen. You loved zem, but love alone is never enough. Sometimes, ve have to let go. Zat is how zey were able to get to you. If zey're still in your heart, zey are only a memory. I do not expect ze memory to go completely for you vere truly in love vith zem, but I do expect me to be somevhere in zere, too, in a bigger spot zan vhat zey are," he said with a half-smile that allowed the tips of his fangs to peek out.

"I don't know vhat Emma and Sean are doing. At zis moment, you are most important to me. I imagine zey are having a moment. Ve should have a moment, but I understand if you do not vish for it at zis time. Vhen you are ready, I vill be ready." He kissed her hand.

She did not release the hand that had brought her hand to his lips. She held to it, instead, as though it was a lifeline. "They will probably always be in my heart, Kurt, especially Piotr. I don't want to ruin this moment by talking about them now, but I need you to know, to understand something. First of all, you were right about Wisdom. I couldn't see it back then, but I do now. I have since the trial. What they did to me, after they knocked you out . . . " She shook her head slowly. "Piotr never would have done such a thing, but I . . . I can't say that about Pete. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Still, I don't love either of them as much as I love you! I don't remember _ever_ filling as full of love as the love I feel for you makes me feel! I love you, Kurt!!! I considered it, true, but I could never have killed or even hurt you to bring them back." She paused, her eyes lowering from his. "I still have the marks from when they tried to force me to do so."

"Leibchen, I vill never know everyzing zat happened to you in zere. I vish I could have been zere to help you overcome the Demonic souls zat pretended to be your late husbands. I do not believe zat ze real Piotr would have hurt you, nein from vhat you've told me about him. Visdom vas a jackass; he always vas. I can't say vhat he vould have done and vhat he vouldn't've done, Katzchen."

"Vhat is important, though, is how you feel vith yourself. You were strong enough to overcome zem, zank ze Gods! Nightmares will long haunt you, I'm afraid, but I vould like to be ze one holding you vhen ze come. I vould like to drive all ze evil, bad zings from your life. I vant to be zere every vaking moment and every sleeping moment. I never vant to leave your side again for you are mein heart and soul!"

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently at first. He knew he was playing dirty pool by keeping her there when she wanted to fight the Wizards, but he wanted and needed her. He felt as though he would explode if he didn't have her. He rained kisses down her neck. He nuzzled inside her collar to where it could reach her neck where it joined to her shoulder.

Kitty was rapidly melting into Kurt's embrace, and her mind was going quickly. In fact, its departure seemed to be picking up speed with every sigh of pleasure he brought from her lips. Lockheed struggled in her arms until he was able to squeeze out from their embrace. He flew over to the window, cooing indignantly the whole while. He turned his back to them as he settled upon the ledge.

She hadn't told Kurt what he'd said, but the glowing form he'd awakened to when he had been healed had told him that Kurt was far from crazy. That one affirmation had also assured him that the blue Demon was definitely far better for _his_ Kitty than Wisdom ever had been. The only problem now was that he presented a more serious threat than the Ruskie.

Kitty's hands were now returning Kurt's touches. She caressed him everywhere she could reach and kissed the fur along first the side of his face and then his neck. She ached to reach his lips again. She burned to be one with him, to feel his soft fur against every inch of her naked flesh. Her hands massaged his lower back, reaching steadily further until she was able to grasp his rear.

Kurt almost jumped out of his hide when Kitty's hands had suddenly reached his rear. He had not known it would be such exquisitie pleasure! Kitty was his one and only, his very first! He had not even been kissed until Kitty had kissed him! He had learned what he was able to do from watching others, something he had done most of his life, but this time, he was at sea without a life preserver because he had not seen the actual act being done between male and female. He hoped Kitty would lead and he could follow.

She was burning him up, returning his kisses! He had no Priestly thoughts of any kind. He wanted to feast at her banquet and was surprised at the intensity of his feelings. He knew they would frighten her, so he did not speak of them. Each stroke of his fur sent even further shivers up his spine and made him even hornier. How did she know to brush with the fur, not against?

Her delicious touch was driving him toward a goal that he wasn't even sure what was, but he knew he had to reach it! He increased his own efforts, and his hands roamed her body freely, stroking each delicious curve he found. He was barely aware of 'Heed's occasional "coo". He was just thankful that the little beast was not after him again. Was he actually approving? Was Kurt's first time to be observed by a dragon, or would he even achieve the first time? he wondered as Kitty pushed him to the point that he could not have coherent thought.

* * *

"_You're still the one that makes me laugh,   
Still the one that's my better half.  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one! _

_You're still the one that makes me strong,  
Still the one I want to take along!  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one!_"

* * *

Like Dawson, Faith had forgotten everything else. The Wizards were gone, and with them, the danger. Her family was gone, and she knew not the first thing of any of them being in any peril, let alone that which was as great as they were facing. All that remained was Dawson and herself, and every inch of her screamed to be one with every inch of him.

She kissed him harder one more time, her tongue diving into his mouth as far as it could, and then pulled back. She could feel his rising bulge where she straddled him, and she now began a trail of scorching kisses down his chest. She paused briefly at each of his nipples, tearing his clothes further and further away. She wasn't even aware of her hands leaving his body to rip her own shirt off and toss it to the side, nor did she have the foggiest inkling that it hit Merlin. She rubbed her core against him while kissing his chest.

Dawson had only thought himself to be hot and horny, but as Faith ground her way down him, kissing every inch, he felt himself harden even more. His mouth sought out her left breast, and he began to suckle at it even as his hand reached out, stroking her right. He reached the point where he thought he couldn't get any hotter and felt her nip at him again. It was almost more than the poor boy could stand! He wanted to be in her immediately! He wanted her to hurry!

He had never taken the lead before, and now he found himself wanting to do that! He feared she would not allow it but tried it any way as he pushed her on her back and began to loosen his pants. As soon as his pants were off, he began to touch her core with his finger. She was hot and ready, and she had not fought him when he had tried to take the lead. He took her mouth with his again and pressed forward slowly. He then began picking up a little more speed as she still had not fought him but continued to kiss him, her nails raking his back. He hoped she would leave marks that lasted forever.

His intent to lead had surprised Faith, but she hadn't resisted. Instead, she'd only made use of the time he took to strip out of his pants to rid herself of her own pants and toss them. She had no more clue that they hit Gandalf than she had that her shirt had struck Merlin. Even now, she let him continue to lead, welcoming him as he dove further home and moaning her pleasure against his mouth. Her fingers caressed him, but her nails scratched, marking him as forever being hers. Her tongue dove deeper, and she hoped he'd get the message. She wanted him deeper! She wanted him in as deep as he could go so that they could be as close as possible! Never once did the memories flash through her mind, nor did it even occur to her that she was no longer broken.

Dawson needed no more encouragement! He plunged happily homeward, all the way up to the hilt of his sword. This had always been his favorite time -- when he and Faith were totally one -- , but it had been the first time he had ever dared lead her! What surprised him even more was that she had let him. He began to slow the rhythmic movement of their bodies, driving them to even greater heights, her nails marking his back and making him even harder. He felt himself rising and knew that he was about to explode over the horizon but wanted her to go with him. He nibbled her ear and plunged even faster.

* * *

Rachel found herself swimming in the deep blues of Tessa's eyes, her words swirling about her. She could get lost so easily in the limpid pools that were her eyes, but her fearful thoughts suddenly lashed out at her. Rachel's hand raised to gently cover Tessa's hand where it lay upon her cheek. "I'm not disgusted," she told her, knowing, without reading her mind, that something along the lines of making her run away from her was what Tessa feared. "Far from it. I . . . You are a very, very beautiful woman, Tessa, and as far as being a mermaid . . . " She already knew she wasn't a virgin (though _how_ she knew, Rachel couldn't fathom), so she shouldn't take offense to the truth. She grinned. "I've never done it with a mermaid before."

"And I've never done it with a human," Tessa told her with an alluring smile, "but I want to do it with you. I have been so strongly pulled to you, Ray, since the first moment we met! I've never felt the feelings that you give me before, and yet you have not even kissed me! I fear that when you do, I will burn completely up! You captivate me with one look!"

"I laughed at Janeesa earlier for describing the exact same feelings I'm feeling now! I don't know what to call them! It's definitely not heat, even though you do turn me on! It's more; it's deeper!" She leaned forward and kissed Ray gently. Now would be the time that Ray would back up, she told herself. She'd pull back, and that would tell Tessa it was time to give it up even though she longed for so much more with Ray that she could not even put into words.

Tessa's words both thrilled and spooked Ray. She had longed for some one to look at her the way Tessa said she did for years, but the person she'd always wanted to look at her that way had always looked elsewhere. She knew Kitty would never look at her in the same way she looked at her, but though she'd had many lovers, Rachel had never wanted to hurt any of them. She'd always taken them to bed with both of them knowing that their one night would most likely be just that, but Tessa sounded like she wanted more. Could she give her more? Could she take what she was offering and risk breaking her heart?

It was as Rachel pondered those thoughts that Tessa captured her lips with her own. The kiss seared Ray, burning her straight to her insides, and her tongue played against Tessa's lips, requesting more. She burned for more, but . . . But hadn't Tessa said the Wizards were there? That meant Kitty, and the others, were in danger. How great a danger were they in? She telepathically checked on Kitty . . . and quickly checked out, leaving her best friend with her chosen mate. Kitty definitely didn't need her right now!

Tessa lay full length beside Ray, without breaking the kiss. She deepened the kiss, and their tongues dueled even more. Her hands began a slow perusal of Ray's body. She felt even more magnificent than she had looked with her clothes on. Tessa would like to see her without them. Tessa was not ashamed of her own body. She had a very beautiful body. She had been told so by several other females and by one or two males, who actually wanted something with her even though they found out that she was not of their persuasion. She couldn't think coherently when she was touching Ray. She wanted to see Ray, and she wanted Ray to see her. She slowly began to pull at Ray's clothes, trying to find out how they were fastened so that she could take them off.

Rachel's hands had been diving in and out of Tessa's long hair, reveling in the luxurious feel of Tessa's silken strands, as she had continued to kiss Tessa. Their kiss continued growing, and Rachel burned to feel Tessa against her. She wanted to find out what it would feel like to be swept from head to toe with such silky hair. She ached to learn more about this enchanting woman, to feel more, to touch more and be touched more in return.

Yet her eyes had never left Tessa's, and she kept imagining what they might look like the morning after. She had always longed for some one who could actually succeed in getting her mind off of Kitty, but what if things did not work out that way? She couldn't break her heart. She had barely made that decision when she felt Tessa tugging at her clothes. She gently took her hands in hers and forced herself to break the kiss. "Tessa . . . " Even simply her name thrilled her tongue! She shook herself mentally, shaking her head slowly. "There's something you have to know."

* * *

"_Changing, our love is going gold;  
Even though we grow old, it grows new. _

_You're still the one that I love to touch,  
Still the one, and I can't get enough!  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one! _"

* * *

Having already finished unlacing Jack's shirt, Will's hands tugged his love's blouse free from his pants and ran up underneath the silk fabric of the shirt. He caressed Jack's muscles, working his way slowly up to his chest. He rubbed and massaged each nipple gently with his thumbs before beginning to take his shirt in both hands and work it up over his body. Will had yet to stop kissing Jack nor had his tongue ceased in its seductive exploration of the heated contours of Jack's mouth. Only now did his lips part from his as he took his shirt off and threw it to the side. He recaptured his lips immediately but soon moved on, drifting slowly downward.

Jack had never been known for his patience, and he was having one devil of a time laying still, waiting for Will to make his mark upon him, aching for more contact than what he was getting! He almost shot straight up off of the floor when Will's fingers had touched his breasts. He had long ago found out that that was one of the most sensitive spots of his body; he had never been able to lay still when Will had touched his other most sensitive part. He hoped the boy didn't get it into his head to go for his feet now!

He couldn't imagine what he would be doing if he went down there, but this was a new and different Will and Jack hadn't a clue as to what he was up to! Had Elizabeth told him some far-fetched tale that had gotten him excited, or was he coming up with it on his own? Either way, Jack felt that he would definitely be at a lost and wanted to tell Will to hurry up but didn't dare for fear that Will would lose the desire he had for him. That, he could never bare! Anything else, he'd hold still and endure it if he didn't like it. He loved and trusted Will more than any one else he'd ever had in his life, and he didn't truly think Will would ever bring him harm or ever do to him anything he'd ever dislike. Relax, he told himself, and let the boy lead for a while! He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold out, but he did manage to relax.

Will's tongue ran in a circle around Jack's right nipple before slowly and gently drawing the hardened peak up between his teeth. He suckled him lovingly, his hands reaching further and beginning to stroke Jack's sword through the tight fabric of his pants. His own sword was screaming to break free of the black leather pants Elizabeth had put him in, but he knew better than to pay it any heed. That road could only lead to disaster and more heartache; he would never go there again, he vowed.

Jack wanted to get the pants off. He kept looking at them and watching Will's sword strain at them. "That must hurt," he told Will. "Can't you release him just a little? _Please?_" If he could just get those damnable pants off of him, his hands could do the rest to convince Will that he could actually enjoy sex again! He wanted his own damn pants off, too, but he couldn't turn aloose of Will long enough to get them off. He felt as though he was about to explode out of them!

"I suppose a little breathing room wouldn't hurt," Will relented a tad bit with a sigh, "but I'm telling you, Jack, it really is worthless now! And _you're_ supposed to be laying back and enjoying," he reminded him with a teasing grin as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. It sprang out immediately, and Will blushed. These blasted pants were so tight that they'd left him with no room for underwear!

Jack watched with longing as Will's sword sprung free. Jack's mouth watered at the sight, and he longed to reach out and grab Will's massively full steed! It seemed to beckon to him, and it took all he could do not to go after the treasure that he'd longed for the most for so long! He writhed on the floor.

As he had been undoing his pants, Will had moved to Jack's other nipple and administered the same loving care to his left as he had just given to his right. Now he burned a trail of kisses quickly further down Jack's body, licking at his belly button, and his hands moved in to unbuckle Jack's pants.

Worse than almost anything he'd ever wanted in his life, Jack wanted to taste Will's sword again! The only thing he'd ever wanted more was for Will to love him, and his love for him reminded Jack that he'd given his word to his beloved to relax and try to lay back. He tried to move his hands, aiming for Will's sword, but he couldn't quite make it. "You just think it's worthless, Will! I can show you it can work! I promise!" Jack proclaimed pleadingly. "Let me get up from here; I'll show you! And you don't need underwear!" he commented, recalling Will's cute blush. "Anything _that glorious_ doesn't need to be bound!"

"Jack, please," the sound of tears breaking into Will's voice was unmistakeable, "_please_ let's not go there! Give me a chance to do what I'm trying to do! Aren't you enjoying _any_ of this?!" Knowing that Jack's patience was coming to a swift end, Will grabbed the button off of his pants with his teeth and tore it from the fabric, but the movements he performed thereafter as he spat the button to the side and stripped Jack of his boots and pants were a great deal quicker.

Jack looked longingly at the sword swinging between Will's legs. It was his! By every right, it was his, but he just couldn't persist with Will's tears in his voice! He could, however, lay back and continue to enjoy Will's administrations. And enjoy them, he was! He just felt like he was not giving his boy any attention or pleasure, but if Will wanted to please him, Jack was not an ass! He would take anything he could get from Will!

He just felt upset because he couldn't give back to Will. Would there ever come a day that he could? He prayed that it would. He restrained himself and closed his eyes, giving in to the enjoyment of the moment. He felt his sword grow tighter and leap toward Will. He was eager for the embracement!

* * *

You're still the one who can scratch my itch,  
Still the one and I wouldn't switch!  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one! "

* * *

"I already know. You have Kitty in your head and your heart. There has to be room in there for me too," she told her simply, "for you fill my heart completely. I didn't mean to read your mind. In fact, I didn't know I could. I've only been able to read Janeesa's mind before, but somehow I know what you're thinking." She kissed the side of her face and then moved closer to her neck. "I want more than just one night with you, Ray, but I'll take that if it's all you have to give. I just want to be part of you!"

She enhaled the scent of Ray and likened it to a summer day. She knew the scent would always remind her of Ray. She was willing to give so that they might have love for one night, if that was all she could take. Oh, how she wanted to reach Ray's heart and fill it with just herself! She was jealous of this Kitty that had captured Ray's heart so long ago. She moved her body close to Ray's so that her hair brushed over Ray's skin, tickling it in its wake, not really realizing what she was doing except that Ray wanted her hair on her and she wanted Ray's body on hers and Ray's hands stroking her even if it was only for one night.

She was okay with it, Rachel told herself only to have another part of her mind argue back. She was okay with it, but would she be able to handle it if it did turn out to be just another one night stand? "I don't want to hurt you," she whispered against her hair, her body thrilling at every touch of Tessa. "I want you, but I don't want to hurt you. I don't think I could handle seeing such a beautiful woman with tears in her lovely eyes!" She had never seen eyes as lovely as hers, not even Kitty's, for Tessa's eyes reminded her of the ocean and she longed to drown herself in all that lay behind the surface of that ocean.

"Ray, you can never hurt me, and if all we can be to each other is . . . " What was the word she had heard Faith use? " . . . fuck buddies, then so be it." She blushed over that. "I just want to be part of you even if only for a little while! Can you read my mind like I can read yours? If you can, you'll know how much I love you. I know we've known each other just a short while, but I think it was love at first sight!" She held very still, willing Ray to read her mind.

Rachel smiled sadly at her, her eyes searching Tessa's. "Why do you think I'm so concerned with hurting you? I've never had some one feel as strongly about me as you do. I've always wanted it," she dared to admit, "but never had it. I've always wanted some one to drown her out, but I just don't know if it's possible. If it was, if it is, I can think of no other I'd want it to be than you, Tessa."

Tessa's heart thrilled at Ray's words. She thought back to a time when she had spoken to her father about why she and Janeesa could read each other's minds and what he'd told her. "You can read each other's minds, because the same blood flows through your veins, but one day, you'll find your soul mate, and when you do, you, too, will be able to speak to each other." Tessa wondered if Rachel could be her soul mate.

That would explain so much, she thought, even as she tried to block all thoughts out of her mind save for loving Ray. She turned onto her back and pulled Ray over to her. "I don't know what tomorrow will bring, Ray, but I will never hate you. Love burns brightly in my heart for you, and I burn with a fire that only you can put out!" She pulled her head down to hers and kissed her again, giving herself up to one moment at a time and relishing in Ray's every touch.

* * *

You are still the one that makes me shout,  
Still the one that I dream about!  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one . . . "

* * *

Will slid his chest against Jack's hairy legs as he slowly worked his way back to his rising sword. Jack hadn't given him an answer, and it worried him. Surely he was pleasing him? Jack's slightest touch on any part of his body sent him soaring to the heavens. Why could it not be the same for his loving touches to Jack? He tried to push the thoughts from his mind as he lowered his mouth over the skimpy, black underwear Jack had somehow ended up putting on. He wondered if Elizabeth had anything to do with Jack's wardrobe choice as she had with his. Hadn't Jack mentioned some one trying to get him to wear the very same pants he was now wearing? Will again tried to shove all thoughts away as he suckled Jack's mighty sword through the tight, thin fabric.

Jack's hands were lost in Will's curly hair. "You're killing me with the pleasure, Will!" he moaned out. It was true for Jack, even the slightest touch of Will threatened to send him over the edge. Will's touches soon drove any thoughts out of Jack's head except for his craving need to get more of them!

Jack's words delighted Will, and he grinned widely around his member. He stayed there for a while longer, slowly suckling Jack as his hands slipped past the underwear to lovingly massage each testicle. He lost track of all time and everything else. His only thought was the man he loved, the fact that he was finally able to show him how much he loved him, and that he _was_ enjoying it! He continued the work that pleased him so for a while, Jack's moans of pleasure playing like music over Will's ears, before he leaned up and took the band of his underwear in his teeth. Ever so gently and carefully, he pulled the underwear down.

Jack felt he was losing it far too quickly. He wanted to prolong what Will was doing to him for he might not ever get a second chance, but he couldn't! He could feel himself cumming, and he couldn't even warn Will for he exploded in the next second! He couldn't remember a time he had ever cum so hard, and it just kept cumming! What had the boy done to him?! He gave himself up to the pleasure of having Will's tongue upon him still, yet he longed for the moment he could touch Will in the same way.

Will held determinedly yet gently to Jack as he came, swallowing each seed and making delighted noises in his throat so that Jack would know that he, too, was enjoying the experience. Will gave him a few moments of gentle licking after it had passed but then began to hum a very familiar tune.

Before Jack had a chance to come back down to Earth, he felt Will still working on him. At first, it was like a tickle, but then . . . He couldn't describe the sensations as he felt his member swell up once again! He had never risen so quickly! He had thought he did not even have another time in himself, yet he felt himself grow even harder than he was before! What was this that Will was pulling on him, and where had he learned it?!

The tune surprised him. Had Will truly become that much of a Pirate, that he wanted the Pirate's life, or was he doing it, yet again, to please Jack? He held on tightly to Will's shoulders as he prepared for another ride, hoping that it would last forever and knowing now where it would lead them!

Will's hands were still upon Jack's testes, and he massaged them in tune to his humming. He angled his head and began to gently run his teeth over his love's tender flesh, almost as though his sword was corn on the cob and it was his pleasure and duty to shuck it. He was careful to always keep his touch as gentle as possible, fearful of hurting his beloved.

Jack had never experienced such sensations in all the time he'd been alive! He had thought it would not be possible to have anything left in himself, but yet here he was, responding as though this was his first time! He tried to hold back. There should be a law, he thought, against what Will's doing to me! Where did he learn it?! I'll kill the bastard! He had no right to lay his hands on my Will, let alone teach him this!

"Who . . . " he ground out, despite Will's intentions, to ask him a question, but "who" was all he could get out as he felt himself explode again.! Damn, make the boy a Captain for not even one hour, and he had already commandeered the ship and was doing his best to drive the ship home! Jack gave it up! He'd have to seriously talk to Will later. Right now, he gave it all up for pleasure. His scream ripped through the air!

* * *

Smee had started to cry again shortly after James had started singing, and the tears only continued as James' voice faded with the end of the song. He was stunned, stunned and confused beyond anything he'd felt in over two centuries. How could it be that James loved him so when he'd, only a short time ago, vowed to give his whole world, which consisted of James and their children, to some bitch?! How could he have been all over her?! How could _he_ have seen such a sight when James still loved _him_?! Was he losing his mind? He didn't know, and that fear caused him to tremble beneath his beloved.

But James loved him! Despite it all, despite the bitches he could have, the _men_ he could undoubtedly have as well, despite his new freedom, despite the curse and the dark threat of even worser curses that hung over their heads like a foreboding raincloud beckoning doom, James still loved _**him**_!!!!! He was still his not because he felt obligated to be so but because he _wanted_ to be so!! The words he spoke and sang were truth, and that was what had Smee crying now, crying for happiness that the man he loved, the only man he had ever loved, still loved him!

Slowly, Smee dared to reach a hand up to the back of James' head. His hand cupped the base of his head and brought him closer. He angled upwards until his mouth locked with James'. He kissed him fully and passionately, his tongue diving into his sweet mouth even as his tears of joy, relief, and gratitude slipped into their kiss.

James' mind could not believe it! Smee had actually listened to him! He hadn't laughed, and he was now kissing him! He felt saved at last, and he deepened their kiss! He had only spoken the truth in his words for Smee meant more to him than any gold, any fine jewel, or anything else in the entire world, even their boys! Smee was his very soul, the good part of himself that had kept him from going over into the dark side when it had beckoned so fondly to him. He continued kissing Smee, pulling his love closer to him and pressing his eager sword against Smee's front. Oblivious to his surroundings, in his world, there was only himself and Smee, and that was more than enough to make James' world rock!

Though Smee's mind buzzed with questions and fears, it did not take long for the heated sweetness of James' mouth to completely melt his thoughts. All save one disappeared quickly, and the one thought that remained was that James still loved him as much as he loved James. His hands moved to caress his love's handsome face. His fingertips stroked his hair and the ends of his mustache. His tongue plunged further upwards, and his sword met James' through the fabric of their clothes. It welcomed his with a rub.

James could not wait to undress his love! He bit at the collar with his teeth, wagging his eyebrows as he did so. His hands slipped under his shirt, caressing his love's body. He pulled the shirt up slowly. He tossed the shirt aside and dived in for kisses that he rained down upon his chest and stomach. He did so want Smee to stop crying! Even if he laughed at his efforts, he wanted him to smile!

He could not wait to be one with his love, but he also knew he had to take it slow. Smee was fragile, more so than James had ever realized. He'd always thought Smee to be the strong one when Smee had thought he was. Little did Smee know just how fragile James was when it came to Smee. His heart was in the palm of Smee's hand, and all Smee had to do was squeeze. James would break into a million pieces. He might tell him that one day, but for now, he gave his intent and thought to getting to Smee's treasure trove.

He worked his way ever lower, until he made contact with the band of the shorts that covered his sword. His hands gently pulled them downward until his sword sprang free. His lips continued downward, kissing his sword until he gained the very tip of it. James began to lick the end as though it were an ice cream cone, his eyes continuing to watch Smee's face and his eyebrows wagging.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**The Meeting Room**

For several minutes, Willow had been trying to get attention from his pet, but Jack had paid no attention to him whatsoever. Eddie had been calling to Will and had also gotten no further. "Humans!" the tabby cat yowled in disgust. "Only they would be doing something like _this_ when it's time to be doing battle!"

"Live for the moment!" Eddie told Willow. He blew at the cat whom he didn't like. His breath blew the cat so hard that the cat flipped over backwards and came down with every hair sticking straight out on top of Eddie. "Hey! Get off of me!" Eddie told him. "I'm not the cause of your human acting that way!"

"What about _your_ human?" Willow hissed.

Eddie laid his ears back and bared his teeth. "Are we gonna fight? 'Cause I'm ready to get down and dirty now if you don't get off my back!" He was trying very hard not to step on Will and Jack, who were still coppulating and not paying any attention whatsoever to the two of them. "If you're acting like a Demon, hoping to get their attention, it ain't working! Now _**get off of me!!**_" Eddie told him as he blew at him again.

As Jack's scream of pleasure ripped out of his mouth, Willow's claws dug into Eddie's sides. "_**GET YOUR HUMAN OFF OF MINE!!! HE'S KILLING HIM!!! I'VE NEVER HEARD SUCH SOUNDS COMING OUT OF JACK BEFORE!!**_"

Eddie was not too sure of Will's manueverings. He'd never seen anything like it before, but he didn't think Will was killing Jack. "He's not killing him! If he was, Jack would be fighting him, not pulling him closer!"

"This is disgusting!" Willow yowled at Eddie in protest. "Humans!"

"Well, he's _your_ human," Eddie told him and sat down so that the cat slipped off of his back. He got quickly back to his hooves and got away from Willow before Willow decided to get back on him again. "Stupid cat! Pay closer attention to what you're looking at! You might want to try that maneuever in your next escapade!"

"_Never!_" Willow spat back, his ears folded against his head. "I _don't_ do males!" He circled the coppulating humans, his ears laid back against his striped head and his green eyes glowing with anger. His fur remained bristled as he resumed growling. He angled for Will's back and then darted in.

Eddie's ears shot straight up, and he brayed as he saw that his boy was in danger of being attacked with twenty claws. He lunged after the cat and caught the scruffy fur at the back of the striped beast's neck in his teeth. He slung him toward the other side of the room and yelled after him, "LEAVE MY HUMAN ALONE!" His long face then swung back to look again at Will and Jack, and he scoffed and stamped his hoof against the floor. Damn if the boy _still_ didn't know he was there!

* * *

Elvira whined as she laid her head softly against Crystal's knee. Crys smiled and petted her head. "Good girl," she applauded her. "Very good girl for keeping Daddy safe." She petted her again, then stepped over to where Derek lay on top of Hansel. Cindy growled, her tail striking the floor, and Blue cooed. Crys looked up at him, watched the dragon's gestures, and smiled. "Thank you, Blue." She wiped the blood off of her face.

Lorne had to duck as the board suddenly took off from where Crystal had tossed it in its haste to rejoin the last piece of the ceiling together. "What the Hell was that?!" he asked Crys, startled, even as he watched her thoughtlessly wipe the blood off of her face.

"The roof has been fixing itself. Sorry, love; I should have warned you." She was standing above Derek and Hansel now and looked down at them. "I don't know how hurt they are," she said, stooping down beside the pair of men, "but first thing's first. We need to get Derek up." She laid a hand on him and was surprised to feel him tense.

Derek opened his eyes. "I'm afraid to move. I don't want to hurt my baby any more than I already have! Thank you for coming to help us. Is . . . Chong . . . ?" His voice trailed off. He would not say the word "dead"! He wanted Hansel desperately, but not at the cost of Chong being killed! That would totally break poor Hansel's heart, and he'd never get over it! Derek would then never have a clean shot!

"He'll live," Crystal reassured him, glad that he didn't seem to be afraid of her though he had every right to be. Why, she wondered yet again, had they all seen him attack Lorne? She remembered Angel's words. It hadn't been Derek. It must have been a shapeshifter of some sort, but then why had they not sensed the intruder's presence? How had their enemy had Derek's scent to the point of fooling all of their senses?

"I won't promise you I can save Hansel," she continued, "but if I can't get to him, I can't even try. You're going to have to get up. I'll help you."

"I'll help too," Lorne said. "You take his hands. I'll take his feet, and we'll move him off of Hansel." He grabbed Derek's feet, nodded to Crys that he was ready, and lifted. The minute they laid Derek down, Derek turned over and promptly shrieked. "OH MY GODS! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!" he pleaded. He scrambled backwards.

* * *

"It makes sense," Trent admitted, "but I'm telling you now, if I find out it ain't true, if I find out you attacked Carlos for no reason, I'm not gonna rest until I stake your butt."

Spike nodded, content in knowing that Trent would learn the truth that he and Kyna had already learned. "Fair enough, but if I find out that Carlos did attack Kyna, he's a dead man."

"But he didn't."

"Just like I didn't attack him without reason. It was just the wrong reason." His eyes met Trent's. "For what it's worth, and I know it ain't much, I am sorry."

When Trent didn't answer, Kyna stepped forward to where the two men now stood, looking directly into each other's eyes, and took charge. "We're wasting time. They are already under attack, but the others will not be able to hold out for long. They have far too much power at their disposal." She glanced at Trent. "As your Captain, I would tell you this is one you should set out, but as your allie, I know it will do no good." As she began to lead the way, she looked continuousally around for signs of allies to join them in their fight. She caught sight of Xena and called to her.

Xena nodded. "Gabrielle? Kyna's fixing to attack the Wizards. Are you able to fight?"

Gabrielle nodded in agreement. She let go of Xena's hand and moved to check her boots. She brought out a sai but looked to Xena again. This might be their last battle. "I love you."

"I love you, my darling!" Xena told her and leaned down to kiss Gabrielle.

Gabrielle returned the kiss in full, her mouth parting underneath Xena's to allow their tongues to slide together. Their tongues slid and slipped against and around each other as they gained entrance to one another's mouths, and they kissed more deeply. They stood for a moment, sharing what could be their last kiss and loving each other with all their hearts, before Xena reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"If it is our last time," she breathed against Gabby's lips, her eyes gazing adoringly into hers, "at least we're together." She vowed to protect her love with her last ounce of strength.

"My thoughts exactly, my love," Gabrielle answered, taking Xena's hand and entwining her fingers with hers. She would fight beside Xena until she could stand no more. Still holding Gabrielle's hand tightly in hers, Xena led her toward Kyna.

Kyna nodded as Xena stepped in beside her. It felt good to have her old student by her side again. She had witnessed the moment she had shared with her life partner before joining them and wished for a moment with her own beloved William but knew that they could not spare the time. She reached out and silently took his hand. There was no one she would rather go into battle with than the man she loved, and no other allie she would rather have join them than Xena, even if the Pirate Princess did not remember her true past as the Warrior Princess.

Trent slipped around to walk on Gabrielle's other side. The bard glanced at him questioningly but did not speak. She wondered briefly where Joxer was and hoped the man who'd come to be like a little brother to her was somewhere safe and well away from the fight.

Kyna's eyes returned to surveying the room they passed through. She could hear Trina arguing with Andrew but would not tell the girl to come, though she knew the woman would soon join them for she'd never let her brother fight alone. Kyna's eyes fell upon Angel, where he was kneeling on the floor and cradling Cordelia gently to his chest. She had rarely seen eye to eye with Spike's grandsire, but she knew he was a good allie and felt, in this moment, that he could be trusted. After all, neither his nor her William's predatorial sides were out at the moment. "Angel?" she called.

* * *

His heart felt like a heavy log inside his chest, and he had to gulp down the ball that had formed in his throat to be able to speak. This wasn't good. Clark was right. Faith had gone after the Wizards, and she had no intention of coming away alive. The others were looking to him to read her note, and he knew the words she had written were not going to be happy. He didn't want to be the one to break their hearts or bring tears to their eyes. He always preferred to make his family and friends laugh, never make them sad, but some one had to read her note and that some one was him. The tip of his orange tail flicked. He swallowed hard again, then cleared his throat and began to read in a soft, deep voice.

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed of better things. I dreamed of happiness. I dreamed of a family who would love me and never turn from me, never hurt me. I dreamed of loyal friends and family members whose depths of love knew no bounds. But as I grew older, and life grew even harder, I learned to put away the fantasies of little girls and the secret dreams of children. I hardened my heart and locked those dreams away, forever, I thought. But there came a time when some one dared to reach out to me."

"My reputation was well known. I was the hardest-hearted bitch on the Seven Seas. I'd rather gut a person, allie or foe, than have them look at me or even have to look at them. No one wanted to take me on, and even if they might have considered signing me on to their ship, they knew I wouldn't be their only problem. They were looking for me, and they would kill any man, or woman, who dared to sign me on. But some one did."

"A certain cocky Pirate Captain who wouldn't take no for an answer and kept trying to get close to me, and he wasn't the only one. He was far from it, and you each know who you are and how stubbornly you clung to me. I threatened. I bitched. I fought. I did everything I could to run you off, and yet still you clung to me. Still you refused to give up on me, and you never did."

"I wish now I hadn't pushed you away. I wish I'd gotten to know you all better, gotten to have my family for longer, but I guess it's not supposed to happen. It's been a very rare thing in my life that anything good happened to me, and what few good things I've had happen have never lasted for long. I guess this isn't supposed to be any different. I wish it could be, but it can't be."

"It's not fair, but when has anything fair ever been apt to happen to me? It's not fair that I should lose you now, after just barely accepting you, after just beginning to get to know your familial love, after just letting you in. It's not fair, but They don't care. They never care. As Jareth's constantly spouting, what's done is done. I've made my bed, and, for Salem's sake, I'll lay in it, but you can't come where I'm headed. Most of you won't have to, and I'd pray for the deliverance of those of you who did stand up for some one -- Lex, Jack -- if I thought prayers would do any good."

"But they won't. They never listen, because They really don't give a damn."

Silent tears ran down Katrina's face as she listened to the note, the sadness, and the longing of her little sister. She was determined to stop the girl or, at least, if she couldn't stop her, to stand by her. Faith truly wanted her now? Hell couldn't stop her from standing beside her sister! She listened to Tom's shaky voice, her heart going out to him as he continued to read the letter.

Clark reached out and laid his hand gently on Lex's arm. Lex was fighting tears, and Clark squeezed gently, trying to let him know that it was okay for the tears to come. He felt tears in his own eyes. Damn the woman! She knew how to tear the heart out of everybody! he thought. You felt sorry for her and yet wanted to strangle her at the same time!

Lex found his voice at last. "How dare she try to sneak off and fight the Wizards on her own! We have every right to stand beside her! Not only is she our sister; we're in it up to our necks, too! She could have at least given us a warning before she let off!" His voice held anger even though he knew that, if he had thought of it first, he might would have tried it on his own. He looked at Tom rather expectantly so that he could continue to read.

Morph's voice rose quietly from where he sat upon the floor. He was stroking Celina softly, glad that his wife was not conscious to hear Faith's words, some of which he never would have thought were even in the fiesty girl's vocabulary, but his sad, brown eyes were now upon Lex. He shook his head slightly and slowly. "She's not trying to fight, Lex." He struggled to keep from letting his tears fall. "She left her sword. She's gone weaponless, to take whatever punishment they dole out."

"Damn!" Lex muttered. "She told me when she passed, her sword would come to me." He reached down and plucked the sword from the floor.

"She . . . " Morph's own voice cracked now; pleading desperation touched his eyes. "She knows there's no winning this one."

"If they've hurt her, I'll kill them!" Lex's tear-filled eyes looked toward where the Wizards were standing. He could not see Faith anywhere. Had they already hurt her? Had they already _killed_ her? "Finish the letter, Tom," Lex demanded, "and then I'm going to kill me some Wizards!"

Or die trying, Morph thought forlornly. His eyes went to his best friend. "If you need me . . . " Tom cut off his offer to read with a small shake of his head and continued determinedly.

Clark laid his head gently against Lex's shoulder as he listened, his arms pulling his love close despite his determined anger. Would this be their last day together? Was he never to see his mother and father again; never again to tell him how much he loved them, how thankful he was to them; never to tell them how much he loved Lex? He silenced his tears and pressed a hushed kiss to Lex's shoulder.

* * *

Frederic jumped to his feet and backed away as though he'd been stung by a thousand bees, his eyes never leaving his fathers. Something was definitely wrong, because James would never have taken Smee in the public eye! Frederic could see that he not only had every intention of doing so but was well on his way to his goal! He looked around the room, and he saw others beginning to make out. He saw his brother with Zora underneath him. Were they actually . . .

"No, I'd better not think that!" Frederic squeaked and he turned around in another direction. Captain Jack Sparrow was laying upon the floor, screaming out in escatic pleasure, at what Will Turner, who was not only no longer running but instead straddled Jack, was doing to him! Frederic knew fully well that Will had been running for about a month now! Why was he mounting Jack and doing . . . Frederic peered closer at the two lovers' activities and then whirled away with a grimace.

As he turned in a new direction, his eyes fell upon yet another couple. He could not believe that Dawson had pulled Faith down on top of him. She was sitting on top of him, and he didn't want to think about where that was going. He started backing up, thinking, I've got to get out of this madhouse! Somebody's bewitched everybody!

He kept backing until he bumped into something . . . or some one. Everything seemed to be frozen in time and space. He could see them, but yet he did not feel part of them. Whatever it was had not touched him. He groaned inwardly. What have I backed into? Will I have to kill it to get out of here? His hand went slowly to the hilt of his sword, and he turned around just as slowly. He could not tell what it was as it was covered from head to toe in a thick, dark cloak. "Who are you," he asked, "and are you my enemy?"

The voice that answered the young man was smooth and quiet, barely above a whisper. "It appears to me that we have mutual enemies."

"Who?" Frederic asked, trying to peer into her cloaked face. He liked the sound of her voice and wondered what age she was and whether she was pretty or ugly. Not that it matters, he told himself, she'll never be interested in me! Now where did _that_ thought come from? he asked himself.

She took a step back, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Her eyes searched his. Surely she could not have misread the situation? Were his people not attacking them? "The Council." Her tone was filled with scathing hatred.

"Why are the Wizards attacking us?" Frederic asked her. "I thought these were the good ones! Are they the evil Council members disguised as the good ones? Were the good members killed?"

"There was never such a thing," she told him flatly. "They are all evil. Some merely pretend to be good to earn undeserved trust so that they may grow closer to their prey and then . . . " She drew a dark finger across the area of her throat. "_If_ they're lucky."

"Faith was right when she said they were evil!" Frederic exclaimed. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I am a friend," she told him, "an allie, at the very least. I saw their approach and followed. I did not know if you were their allies, but now . . . The battle speaks for itself, though why . . . " She looked at the golden-haired lad in question. "Why are some fighting and others . . . ?"

"I don't know. My Fathers are acting weird! They're . . . They're . . . doing it!" he managed to stutter out. "I would never have thought they'd do it in public!" He peered into her cloak again. "Can I see your face? What's your name? My name's Frederic." She studied his face. He seemed innocent enough, but things were rarely as they appeared. "I do not see how that is of importance," she told him. "It's far more important we rescue your people from these Wizards. You say your . . . " His wording finally sank in. Her head jerked up with such surprise that her hood nearly fell off, but she quickly settled it back into place. "You have _two_ fathers?!"

Frederic smiled. "Yes," he spoke simply when he had finally recovered. The girl's beauty had simply blown him away! Her dark eyes glancing at him sent shivers up and down his spine. He thought he'd never seen a more beautiful woman! She must also have a beautiful name, he thought, waiting for her to tell him her name.

* * *

Wesley heard some one coming. He opened his eyes. It was just as he'd feared: Jasmine was alone, and she had returned! She's probably got a million questions again! Wesley told himself. Try to remain calm. Getting upset with her will only make your head hurt worse. "Jasmine, I see you're back. Where is Katrina?"

"What do you mean where is Katrina? She was right behind . . . " The blonde's face fell as she turned around and found no one behind her. " . . . me." She shrugged it off rather quickly. "Well, see, that just proves it, Wesley. She doesn't want you. I told you she's a married woman, and unlike most married women, she actually loves her husband." She looked back down at him. "I still don't know why you don't want me. I've never not been good enough for a man before!" She pouted.

"Jasmine, it's got nothing to do with that! I need a healer. Help me get to my feet, and we'll go look for her. I feel dizzy and nauseous. As far as not wanting you, I don't know what man in his right mind could turn you down, but seeing as I'm not in my right mind at the present time . . . " His voice trailed off as he got groggily to his feet. "Take me to Katrina, please."

Jasmine stared at him. "_That's_ your excuse?" she demanded. Her angry face lifted with peaceful acceptance. "All right. It's a lame excuse, but I'll buy it." She took his hand, then almost fell into his arms. "Wesley?"

"Yes, Jasmine?" he moaned out, trying to keep his footing as he'd barely managed to catch her. "What game are you playing at now?"

"You're cuuuuuuuuute," she sang out before making a move for his lips.

"Jasmine, not now!" he ground out. "Get me to a healer, please."

"Yes, now!" she exclaimed. "The healer can wait. Besides, I already told you you're not going to be able to lay one; they're all taken." She looked at him with as much seriosity as she could manage. "How much do you want?"

"All of it! I want my head healed before I throw up!" Wesley told her.

"I already tried to stop your bleeding," she reminded him with a pout, "and you barked at me about that too. Now how much do you want?"

Without a warning, Wesley threw up. He sank back to the floor and lay on it, not able to go any further and not able to make a choice of whatever Jasmine was offering did he want. He'd just lay here and die, he told himself. I'll never make it to Katrina! He never realized he'd thrown up on Jasmine.

Jasmine's screech of "EUUW!" carried throughout the room, as did the several other things that she exclaimed thereafter. She was coated in Wesley's bile, and no matter how hard she tried or how fast she slung out her arms, she couldn't get it off. She groaned as she looked down at Wesley. He'd thrown up on her, and yet she _still_ wanted him! Oh, well, it wouldn't be the first time she'd done it with a guy who'd puked on her! "Wesley," she called out to him, "you'd better come up with that price soon, because I'm coming down as soon as I finish up here." She began stripping.

Wesley had passed out from the pain and dizziness. If he had been alert, he would have screamed as Jasmine headed downward for him.

* * *

Connor stirred. When Zora had fallen, he had ran to her side but had been afraid to touch her as her fur had been burned until she had finished demorphing. She was still unconscious, but her injuries had healed. He had jumped over her when the ceiling had fallen. Now he slowly drew himself back from her and began to run his hands over her to make sure nothing had broken during the fall. He was still amazed at how injuries sustained when in Were form disappeared when she returned to human form. In fact, he knew very little about Weres but was learning more every day. Zora was teaching him, not only that but new ways of fighting, as well. He leaned down and kissed the side of her face. "Zora?" he called to her, hoping it would wake her.

Sebastian had managed to get the cubs settled. Neither of them had any scratches on them, but Wolfie lay inert beside them. "Wolfie, mon, speak to me, mon ami!" He was worried as the cat had not moved for what seemed like hours. Zora was still out, and he knew he could get no help there nor from Connor, who was so intent upon Zora. Where, in all this meley of Pirates, was Vang? Sebastian worried. Who would help them in their hour of need? His claws clacked nervously as he peered anxiously around, pacing to and fro.

The female cub waddled slowly away from her brother and closer to the strange cat who had been a constant companion to them for almost ever since the possibly-even-stranger two-leggers had taken them in. She could admit they had taken them in now even though she'd believed for quite some time that they were holding them captive. She peered closer at the brown and white cat. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he barking? Where was his tongue, that almost always lolled out of his mouth in a pant? She pulled back a paw and firmly swatted his nose. She jumped back in surprise when a soft bark emitted from Wolfie.

"At last, mon! You breathe! You're alive! Speak to me, mon ami! I just . . . don' know what I would've done wit'out ya!" He ran forward and hugged Wolfie, being careful not to get him with his pinchers. "I could never have handled de cubs wit'out ya!"

The male tiger stuck his nose to Wolfie and blew a kiss on him. He missed his friend, who was always up for a good game. His stingy sister didn't like to play a lot with him; she always wanted to fight. He wondered why Wolfie couldn't get up and play with him. He blew his warm breath on his friend again and then nudged him with his nose.

Wolfie rubbed his head against the little cub, making a soothing noise to him in the depth of his throat. He had never been one to meow, but he knew he would be understood nonetheless. His eyes finally opened, and he looked first from Kuuma to his sister, Mirage. His gaze checked them over quickly, but he was still not satisfied. "Sebastian," he barked, "how is every one? Kuuma seems all right. How's Mirage? Connor?" He finally looked at the crab from over Kuuma's head. "You?"

"I'm fine, mon. Connor's fine. Zora's unconscious. Vang nowhere to be seen, an' Mirage is her usual fiesty self. How are you feelin', mon ami?"

Wolfie was exhausted, but he would not let on to that fact. "I'll be okay." He grinned to himself, his tail swishing. He had succeeded for he'd not only covered the cubs when the roof had given in but had also done his best to put himself between Sebastian and the falling debris. "We should get them over to Connor and Zora," he sniffed the air and smelled the steadily rising tension, "before the fighting breaks out."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "You lead, mon. I'll bring up de rear. Mirage may have other ideas; I may have to snip her. We had best hurry. I fear de fightin'll soon begin! Thank you for protecting me and de cubs, mon. I 'preciate it."

Wolfie grinned as he got to his feet. He swayed a little, but Kuuma fell in beside him immediately, supporting him though the cub had no idea what was wrong with his friend. Wolfie reached over and licked Sebastian's face. He then looked over to where Mirage was chasing her tail. He was thankful she had not yet caught it and longed for the day when she'd grow past chasing her own tail. He hoped she did so faster than he would. "Mirage," he yipped, "Zora needs us."

Sebastian had been very surprised when Wolfie had licked him. He eyed him suspiciously, hoping that he was not wanting crab for dinner. "Mirage," he snapped, "get in line! We must go to Zora!"

Mirage stopped chasing her tail and looked at both Wolfie and Sebastian. She leaped in between them, eager to go to Zora. Zora was always good for a scratch and would actually tousel with her willingly, unlike her brother some days. Today was proving to be one of those days. Her brother was definitely no fun and seemed attached to Wolfie's bum! She couldn't resist swiping a claw at Wolfie's tail as they walked.

* * *

Kennedy wandered through the room, lost in a daze of thoughts. She had left Roxanne with Sean and Emma, knowing from the couple's whispered words that they would take good care of the older woman and keep a sharp, protective watch over her. Her thoughts ran in circles in her head, and though she moved through the room, helping where she could, she was not completely aware of her surroundings.

Willow had been there. Her love had been there when she'd first awakened. She'd seen her and had almost been able to touch her, but her fingers had gone through Willow's face and she had disappeared. She was with her now; she knew that. She could feel her presence as surely as she could feel her own breathing, but it simply wasn't the same. Though she was eternally thankful to have had Willow returned to her, she still could not connect with her. She could only imagine what she would say now, but she knew what she would do. She would not stand idly by while the others attacked the Wizards, but she had magick, powerful magick, magick more powerful than anything Kennedy could ever hope to possess.

Kennedy turned slowly around and looked toward the front of the room, where the others were attacking. She had nothing to lose for she'd already lost her world. She pulled her sword and headed in. As she walked, she saw Kyna's group up ahead and fell in beside Trent, barely casting the blonde man a glance.

* * *

Carl reached Wolverine first and gagged at the sight of all the blood. Wolverine had moved Vang and laid him to the side, and underneath him, was 'Ro, crumpled and dead. He was scared to touch her. He reached his hand out to her, and tears ran down his face. Carl did not slow. He ran up to 'Ro and put his hand under her nose. "She breathes," he told him and pulled Wolverine down beside her. Wolverine put his hand out and took one of 'Ro's small hands in his. He knew Paige couldn't heal both at the same time.

When the scream had reached Prue's ears, she looked at Joxer. "Stay with Phoebe! I'll come back! Dear Gods, I hope that wasn't because of Auntie 'Ro!" She heard Phoebe mumbling words and then crying out Ororo's name. She cringed inwardly. It was because of 'Ro! "Don't let go of her, Joxer!" she warned and, at Joxer's nod, she raced out of the kitchen. She got to her family just as Carl announced that she breathed.

Piper was on her knees beside Ororo. Though she'd held in the tears that the memories Leo's presence had invoked had threatened to bring out, tears were now pouring down her face, and she didn't even realize it. Carl's voice sounded in her head as though it was coming from a long way away. She looked at him as though she was lost even as Paige rose, moved to stand closer by Ororo and Vang, and fell back down onto her knees. The redhead focused her attention on Wolverine, believing he'd soon be the only one able to protect her sisters. "I think I can do this. I'm not sure, but I'm gonna try. You've got to protect them."

Paige's words startled Piper out of her shock. She looked at her in surprise. Since when was Paige so concerned with protecting Prue and herself? It was their job, their duty to protect her, not hers to protect them!

"Don't worry, Paige; I'll protect 'em with my life," Wolverine told her. "Do yer best. 'Ro's my life an' heart, an' Vang is my dear, ol' friend. I couldn't choose easily between the two. I owe Vang my life." When had life become so complicated? he wondered. A year ago, he could have made the choice very easily. Now he was glad he did not have to for he knew, in his deepest heart, he would have had to choose 'Ro. She was even more important to him than his own sons, although he'd never tell them. Some day, he vowed, he'd tell 'Ro what was in his heart although he swore she already knew it. He continued kneeling by 'Ro, holding her hand, his senses ever on the alert lest danger present itself or even one single Wizard dare to raise a hand toward the girls.

Prue was now kneeling beside 'Ro, as well. She had thought 'Ro to be invinicible, and now she lay near death. She looked at the strange cat that lay beside her and knew that they had had to have been at each other's throats, and yet that did not sound like her aunt at all. She had always tried to teach the girls to be peaceful, to protect one another and all those who were in their charge, to take care of Mother Nature. She could never envision what would have caused 'Ro to be at Vang's throat. What kind of madness had hit those in this room? she wondered and was thankful that it had missed her and her sisters even though Phoebe seemed to be in some kind of a weird trance now. Prue knew she'd be okay once everything got back to normal.

Before the rescue, Prue only had a small family. Now she had a huge one. She wasn't sure when they had become so important to her. They had been virtual strangers when they had rescued her family, but now they, too, were family. She put one hand gently on Wolverine's shoulder. He was small but strongly built, almost completely opposite from her aunt. At first, she had thought that they looked funny together but then realized, as had 'Ro and Wolverine realized, that they were soul mates and no longer did the sight of the tall, lithe beauty standing next to Wolverine bring any form of laughter to Prue's lips.

She thought they were perfect to each other, just like she thought Brendan and she were perfect for each other. She sighed heavily. When would Brendan come to that realization? Probably never, she told herself, but I'll never give up on him. I want what Auntie 'Ro and Wolverine have. Someday, she promised herself, she'd have it.

Paige took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated on calming herself before reaching out and laying a hand each on Ororo and Vang. She knew she would be useless after healing them; she only prayed she would be able to save them both.

Theodora watched the others from where she knelt beside Vang. She knew little of these people, but they seemed to truly care for the fallen woman and tiger. She wondered if the redhead was trying to heal them and thought she must be as the short man had returned with her after having promised to bring a healer. She looked back at the short man. The pain written in his face told her that he cared deeply for this woman, perhaps even loved her, and her mind was whisked away to another time.

There had been a time when she had loved and lost. It felt like another lifetime ago, but the pain was still fresh. She shook her head and hardened her eyes against the tears that threatened to come. She could not afford to think back on her now, not when she was surrounded by strangers. The memories and the pain that came with them opened her up. They made her vulnerable, and she could not allow herself to be made so around these people, especially where their men were involved. Her eyes returned to the unconscious beings, and she hoped for their survival.

Piper looked on with tears in her eyes. She reached out to Prue, sensing her sister's emotions; took her hand; and squeezed it gently. Somehow, everything would work out. They had to! She knew Brendan had a good reason for leaving Prue behind in the kitchen, but she also knew that convincing her sister of that was a horse of a different color.

* * *

"I know my time is limited, and I'll never be able to say what I want to say to your faces. Not a one of you would let me go to do what must be done if you knew where I was headed, so you'll find this only after it's too late. Please don't blame yourselves. I don't want you to stop me for if you stop me, Salem's lost forever more. I do, however, want you to know that I love you, each and every one of you. Jack, Lex, Hansel, Katrina, Salem, Wolverine, Angel, Xena, Tom, even Clark and Celina, I love all you guys. You're my family, the family I always wanted, the family I always dreamed about, the family I finally get now when my days are numbered. And, of course, Dawson, but there's another letter, a private letter, for you."

"The rest of you, please take care of him for me while you can. I figure he won't be long for the Pirate's life, but please care for him while you can. Protect him, and when he's ready to be free, set him free."

"And take care of yourselves. As I already said, I don't want you following me. I want you to stay and continue with your lives. I hope you each have long, healthy lives full of the love and family I know you have. I know you have it for I've seen your love, I've known your familial love, and I've been awed by your love."

"I leave Lex with my sword and the rest of my belongings to be passed out amongst you to your liking. I don't have much, but what I do have is yours. I leave you with no wishes for wishes hardly ever come true, and if they do, they come true almost too late, but I leave you with hopes. For each of you, I hope . . . I hope your days become easy again and your nights be filled with the right kinds of passion. I hope each journey takes you where you want to go, and if you find yourself facing one closed door after another, I hope you keep on walking until you find a window, just like the window you opened for me. If it gets cold, share the warmth of your smile, and your love, with each other. Be there for one another as I can't be though I want to be. Love each other, and stand beside each other as you would've stood beside me."

Katrina felt as though her heart was being ripped out. Her hands clenched. She laid her head on Tom's shoulder, hugging him tightly. She couldn't say anything for her tears.

Despite the anger that flushed his soul, Lex had finally given in silently to his tears. They sped down his face, and Clark held him even more closely. His hands had gently led his head to become nestled against his shoulder, and he looked away at the medley that enveloped the room through the tears in his own blue eyes.

Even Morph had nothing to say. He remained on the floor, softly caressing his beloved wife's silken fur. She would not awaken for this battle. Would he ever see her conscious again? he wondered, knowing he could not abandon their family. Would he ever get to hear her sweet voice again, kiss her lovely mouth, hear the musical twinkle of her laughter, relish in her gentle touch? He clung to her unconscious form.

Would she understand, he worried, if she awoke to find them all dead? Would she understand why he had had to leave her? Would she forgive him? He closed his eyes against his tears but then reopened them and looked again upon Celina. His last hour was drawing swiftly near. He wanted to spend as many of his final moments as he could gazing upon the woman who filled the very fiber of his soul with love that had been so long denied it.

* * *

"ANDREW!" Trina screamed his name in frustration as she once again attempted to get to her knees only to be pulled back down. She glared at him from underneath her shock of blonde bangs. She huffed and puffed and tried desperately to calm herself. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he was now attempting to keep her from keeping her brother safe! "Andrew," she declared, looking straight into his face, "you can stay here on your knees, thinking the Wizards are our friends, if you want, but I'm going to help Trent! Please," her tone turned to a despairing plea, "_please_, don't _make_ me _hurt_ you!"

Andrew shook his head. He was dazed. He was mortal, and he had to start thinking like that, yet his family and friends were in danger. "I won't stop you, Trina, but I really don't think that they're what's causing what's going on here. Help me get to my feet. I'll go with you." He didn't know what he'd do when he got there, but he wasn't about to let her go alone.

She looked at him understandingly. "Andrew, I know you're not a fighter. You can stay with Carlos and protect him." She was finally able to get to her feet without him pulling her back down and turned to help him up. "I know you'd rather think the Wizards are our friends, but haven't you heard the others talking about the things they were put through? A friend would never allow such horrible things to happen to a friend!"

"I am not one to judge," Andrew told her as he got slowly to his feet with her help, "but my place is with you. Where thou goest, I will go. I'm not much of a fighter, but I will do my best if it comes to that. I will never leave you again, Trina." He looked deep into her blue eyes. "You are my heart and soul. I know I'm a lot weaker than you, and you deserve better. It's still coming as a shock to me that I am fully mortal and no longer have my Angel powers. Forgive me my weakness."

She could not turn from his enchanting eyes, and his words spoke to her heart and made her ache for him. "Andrew, there's many kinds of weaknesses, and you, my dear, are stronger than most where it counts. You've stood beside me all this time, and we've been through a lot together. You've never once ran, except for the night you were forced to return. I thought you were crazy then but found out otherwise."

"There still may be some things you can see that I can't," she admitted, "but I have trouble believing in what I can't see. I'll work on that," she vowed, "if you'll teach me, and I'll teach you how to better handle a sword." She smiled gently at him. "I know you're not a fighter, more by choice than anything else, but in this mortal life, you have to be able to fight if you're going to survive and I want you with me for a long, long, _long_ time and I want to be with you just as long." She leaned closer to him. "I love you!!!" She lightly kissed his soft mouth.

His heart thrilled at her words, but her lips thrilled him even more. How he loved this woman, more than he had ever thought possible! He'd even tried to fight Zeus to return to her side! He was lucky Zeus had had a soft spot where he was concerned. He deepened their kiss and vowed silently to learn to use the sword. If it would please Trina, he'd learn to fight a whole army! He wanted to be with this woman forever!

They kissed deeply for several minutes, each deepening their kiss in their quest to be as close to the other as possible and to taste as much of each other's sweet nectar as they could, while their hands roamed one another's bodies, caressing softly and honorably as though their bodies were temples to each other. Eventually, however, Trina reluctantly lifted her mouth from Andrew's. Her forehead rested against his, and she gazed directly into his eyes. "Nothing would please me more, my love, than to have all the time in the world to spend kissing you and enjoying your taste and touches, but duty calls." She kissed him once more, then turned and began to lead the way toward her brother. She prayed Carlos would be safe on the floor.

Andrew looked at Carlos laying on the floor and knew that it was the best place for the young man to be. He continued to walk beside Trina, wishing that they were not going to fight but knowing that, even if it was to be their last day together, he wanted to be by her side. He planned to hold back just enough to make sure that he was not a hinderance when the fighting began. He missed his Angel wings and wished that he had his powers for just a small space of time so that he could stop what lay ahead.

Trina fell in to step beside Kennedy, who was walking next to Trent. The Latina looked at the blonde, nodded in understanding, and fell back. Trina slid closer to Trent. The twins glanced at each other and nodded once in determination. Trent wondered where she had been but did not ask. He only assured her softly, "He lives, thank God."

Trina nodded and glanced to Andrew. Had he truly seen his God? Had it really been his God who had saved Carlos? He'd said it was, and she had prayed for him to be saved, prayed, in fact, to any God willing to listen and answer, but she found it hard to believe that divine intervention would come into their lives after all this time, especially when Zeus was so angry with Andrew for denouncing his Angelhood. She glanced thoughtfully at her love just as Kennedy rejoined the line on Andrew's other side.

Andrew looked at Kennedy. He needed to talk to her, but he had been putting it off for far too long. Now was not the time. "I have to talk to you after the fight," he told her. "It's important, something I should have told you sooner."

What could be so important? Kennedy wondered, looking at Andrew with questions in her dark eyes. Could he somehow know about Willow? That was the only important thing in her life. She knew they did not have time to talk about it now, however, so she merely nodded in response and tried failingly to push her curiosity aside.

* * *

Cordelia's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself gazing up into the most handsome face she'd ever seen and felt the catch of her breath in her throat that had become so familiar to happen any time she feasted her eyes upon him. "Angel," she breathed his name as she struggled to remember what had happened. The last she'd known of anything happening, he had had to go stop Spike, who was some sort of relation to him though she wasn't completely clear on the details, from killing one of Spike's own men! "Did you stop him?"

"The roof fell in and stopped all of us for a while, my love," he told her. "I am so thankful that you are awake now! What happened before the roof fell, I'm not sure."

Cordelia looked at Angel in confusion for she could very easily see the roof from her upside down position. Her hazel eyes quickly scanned what she could see of the roof, but it seemed to be perfectly in tact. She did not ask Angel about it, however, but returned her eyes to him and waited for him to fill her in on the rest of the details. If he said the roof had fallen, it had done exactly that, but how, she wondered, had it been fixed so easily and quickly? Or had she possibly been out that long? She didn't know, but she was certain he would tell her.

Angel didn't tell Cordelia that one of their supposed friends had attacked her. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had been wearing Trent's disguise. He knew that it could not have possibly been the boy, because the boy had been unconscious at the time. He heard Kyna call his name, and he turned to see that she had a small group forming. He knew they were intent upon the Wizards. Too many mortals in the group, he thought.

Angel would have liked to have been able to keep the real Trent and Cordelia out of the fight, but he knew that if he moved to join Kyna, Cordelia would want to go, as well. He could not think of a single way to keep her back. His eyes met Kyna's, and he nodded. "Cordy, would you like to rest a little while? I need to go with Kyna to take care of something, and I'll be right back," he tried hopefully, knowing full well that Cordelia would be on her feet like a light.

Spike, too, had looked over to Angel when Kyna had called to him. He heard his grandsire's words and managed, albeit barely, to hide his grin. That had to be the most pathetic way of getting a woman to stay put he'd ever heard of! His cough covered his chuckle. He squeezed Kyna's hand again and gently massaged the back of her hand with his fingertips, letting her know in the quiet, brief, and gentle touches how much he cared for her. He only wished he could show her how much he loved her before they went the rest of the way into the battle.

Cordelia's eyebrows shot up, and she got to her feet so swiftly that even she was a little surprised. After all, had he not just awakened her? She had not gone to sleep. She knew that, so something must have happened to render her unconscious. Something like the roof falling in and hitting her on the head, she thought. She looked at him expectantly with a bright smile. "Whatever business you have to take care of, love, you know I'll be there right beside you."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	29. Chapter Twentyeight

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**The Meeting Room**

"What's the matter with you?" Lorne asked him, startled at the man's reaction. "Crys is a healer; she doesn't kill!" The only answer he got from Derek was wide eyes and jibbering.

Cindy growled and looked away from Lorne to glare at Derek. Elvira whined and looked at her mistress with confusion in her canine eyes. Blue cooed softly and slowly shook his head at Lorne. Crys laid a gentle hand on Lorne's shoulder. "I . . . " She winced slightly and lightly bit her bottom lip. "I kind of deserve that reaction, Lorne."

Lorne's red eyes turned to look at Crys, confusion plain on his face. "Since when do you try to hurt people, Crys? That's not like you!" He reached down and reassuringly patted Elvira's head.

Derek continued to shiver and fall apart at the seams. "She wanted to feed me to her pets!" His wild eyes kept looking first at the dragon, then to the lioness, and back to the wolf. "I'm hardly a bite for any of them, but I'm innocent! I swear! I haven't done anything except maybe aggravate Chong!"

Crystal felt Lorne's and Elvira's confusion grow at Derek's words, and her heart pained at the way they looked at her. She shook her head slightly, then turned toward Derek. "First of all," she said in a very stern voice, "I do not consider them to be my pets. They are my family; they are my children, my babies, but not my pets. They are living beings; I do not own them. Regardless of whether or not they are my pets, however, they absolutely do not, under any circumstances whatsoever, eat humans! Cindy definitely would have made you wish to be eaten, but she would never have swallowed a single bite of you!"

Derek was not scared of Lorne, but he was terrified of Crystal. He couldn't get a single word out to defend himself calling them "pets". "Please don't kill me! Please take care of Hansel! Forget I'm here!" he said in a little, small voice as he tried to draw within himself.

Lorne reached out and touched the man gently on the shoulder. "Crys will help you. You're not in any danger. Please calm yourself." He was afraid the man would have a heart attack. Whatever had happened to cause Crys to go after him earlier, Lorne could not find it in his heart to believe that Crys would have actually killed the man. It just wasn't like her. "Can I help with Hansel?" Lorne asked her after a moment.

Crys shook her head. She had allowed Lorne a chance with Derek while she had been checking over Hansel. Thankfully, he had nothing sticking in him, and she murmured a gentle request to Blue that he fetch the necklace from around Chong's neck. She then looked back at Derek from where she knelt beside Hansel. "That said," she resumed what she had been telling him a couple of minutes before, her eyes meeting his, "I can not tell you how sorry I am, but I am sorry. I . . . " She shook her head slowly.

"I don't know what came over me, why I didn't listen to Angel, but all I could think was that you had attacked Lorne. I saw you; we all did. The scent was yours. But I believe you, and I believe Angel." Which was, in truth, far more to the point of convincing her to believe Derek. After all, Derek had been the only one screaming that they give her to her uncle the night the wicked Piratesses had captured and tortured so many of their family.

She raised a hand as Blue returned, and the dragon dropped the necklace in her open palm before landing on her shoulder. She took the necklace and gently placed it around Hansel's neck; the blue crystal began to glow immediately. "It will not harm him," she assured Derek, "but it will heal him."

Derek closed his eyes and began to pray that Hansel would be healed. His trembling stilled under Lorne's hand, and Lorne watched protectively over their small group. He felt Elvira pushing against his leg and laid his hand on her head in comfort.

* * *

He had to stop reading for a moment to bat away the tears that filled his sorrowful green eyes. His voice was choked with emotion, and he desperately tried to clear his throat.

Lex shook his head sadly, unaware of the tears that slipped, unbidden, down his face. His sister had never been this gravely serious, and he feared it might already be too late to save her. Clark tightened his grip on his love and hugged him reassuringly. There were tears in his eyes, as well, but he fought them down for Lex's sake.

Tom's voice was shaky as he resumed, "More than anything, I hope you cling to the family that is left, and I hope this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big and your worries get, and stay, small. You never need carry more than you can hold, and while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you never forget that some one will always love you. I hope you never look back with tears but never forget all the ones who love you. I hope you have no regrets and find forgiveness for every mistake."

"I hope, too, that you never lose your sense of wonder, that there's always something new to fill you with awe, and that you never go hungry but always keep the hunger for life. May you never take one single breath for granted, and may you never be left empty-handed. May you always have what you need, and may you get what you want while you still have time to enjoy it. I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean, and promise me you'll always give the final fate a fight."

Tears were now running unchecked down Tom's furry cheeks, and he had to struggle to get out Faith's final words. "Promise me you'll always keep fighting and never stop loving, and who knows? Maybe, one day, somewhere, some way, we will meet again. I love you all."

Like the two-leggers, King Meesy was also choked by tears. They had fought hard and long to get pass Faith's guard, and now that they had finally done it, the girl was facing certain death. "We must reach her!" His Royal Highness declared. "Into battle, we must go! We stand by her side today, live or die!"

Katrina nodded through her tears. "If nothing else, we have to get to her side to hold her!" She kept swiping at her tears. "Morph, you've got to stay here with Celina. She's not able to go, but the rest of us . . . She wants us to stay here. There isn't any way! Watch out, little sister; we're coming!" she declared to the air.

She kissed King Meesy gently on the head before handing him to Morph. "Protect him, too. Keep them both safe, and remember always that we love you. You may be the only ones of our family left, Morph." She turned quickly before she could say more and headed off in the direction Faith had gone. She had to reach her little sister before she threw her life away!

Tom nodded, fighting to contain his emotions and trembling slightly from their strength, as he folded the note back into place with shaking hands. He secured both notes in a breast pocket, then turned to Morph. The best friends shared a look and an understanding nod of agreement. Tom then turned his back to Morph and Celina, and huge, orange wings shot out from his back. He took to the air, picking Katrina up as he flew. Clark flew beside Tom, holding Lex close to his heart, and all eight eyes desperately searched the floor for any sign of Faith. They had to find her!

* * *

What was going on? Cordy wondered, glancing at Kyna, who Angel had just been looking at. Kyna, Spike, Xena, Gabrielle, Trent, Trina, and two whose names she did not know were clearly heading for a fight, but against who or what? She looked ahead of them, and her brilliant smile faltered for just a moment. They must be about to take on the Wizards! Chills swept through her, but she straightened, lifted her chin, and looked determinedly up at Angel. Where he went, she went. What he fought, she'd do her best to fight. She was determined to be beside him for they were much more than lovers; they were partners.

Angel shook his head. There was no way out of it! He'd have to take Cordelia into the fight. He only wished he had a sword that he could give to her to use for a weapon. He had been working with her quite a bit lately, and she was a natural with the sword. His eyes searched frantically for one but did not spot one. He pulled Cordelia to him and kissed her, his hands slipping up her back, scratching along the way. If he could just get her mind on something else, he might could slip away for a moment and leave her behind long enough for him to get an attack in on the Wizards.

Cordelia melted into Angel's kiss, but she was careful not to forget herself for she knew, that if she did, he would try to escape. She knew he only wanted to protect her, but that was all she wanted in turn: was to be able to protect him, have his back in a fight, be there for him whenever he needed her for whatever reason he needed her. Her arms went around his body in a tight hug, her hands caressed him freely, and she kissed him with growing passion. Her tongue slipped upwards into his mouth, twisting and sliding against his, as it did so. She leaned into him, their kiss growing more and more.

With a growl, Spike turned swiftly, grabbed Kyna, and dipped her, his mouth pressing firmly against hers. He knew she would not want to waste the time, but he had to kiss her. He had seen too many others now getting the pleasure and reassurance of a final moment with their loved ones, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't take one with the woman he loved, with the woman he'd always loved, even if he'd been too foolish to see it at one time. His tongue dove into hers, and he kissed her with mad passion that grew as he felt her melt against him.

Kyna gave in to Spike immediately, returning his kiss in full. Her tongue danced against his. Her arms clung to his lithe body in a tight hug, her hands swiftly caressing all of her beloved that they could reach. She thrilled inside, but her mind fought to stay calm and serious. She could not let herself become too distracted, but she had ached for this moment and was touched to her very soul that he'd been unable to deny them the moment they deserved!

* * *

Why was he staring at her so? Had he seen too much? Did he have something against her kind? Surely not, not when he had _two_ fathers? "Now is no time for them to be doing such," she told him. "We must get them away from here, while there is time. If you see to that, I shall . . . " Her eyes moved to the Wizards, and she noted that Merlin was snatching the knives out of his legs as though they were nothing more than those little wooden sticks that white men used to pick meat out of their teeth. " . . . distract the Wizards."

"You didn't tell me your name," he told her. He didn't know why it was so important, but he just had to hear her name. It must be as beautiful as she was! He inhaled her scent deeply.

She took a step back, eyeing him from underneath an arched eyebrow. For some reason, this male would not calm until he had a name. Very well. She'd give him one. "You may call me Dove."

He whistled at the name. "A beautiful name to match a beautiful lady! I'd like to get to know you a little better, Dove." He stepped toward her, wondering how he would feel if he could only press his lips to hers. Why, he'd only just met the girl, and yet he was already madly in love with her! If she'd just give him half a chance, he'd be her servant forever!

* * *

Crystal stayed beside Hansel, her ice blue eyes watching intently as the crystal healed the blonde man. As soon as its glow began to fade, she reached out and checked his pulse. Upon finding it steady, she carefully removed the necklace from around his neck, stood, stepped over his body, and cautiously approached Derek.

Derek shrank within himself as she approached. What would she do to him?! Thank the Gods she had healed both Hansel and Chong, so at least, they'd have each other if she decided to do him in now! He couldn't trust her . . . Could he? Pulling himself together, he reached a trembling hand out toward her, as if he was beseeching her not to attack him. Would the crystal kill him?

Crystal stopped a couple of feet away from Derek and looked into his face. Her eyes met his, and she spoke in a calming, soothing voice. "Derek, as I said before, I am sorry for what I did and for what I threatened to do. I was angry beyond reasoning, having seen your image attack Lorne without any reason. I believed it had to be you for whoever wore your face also wore your scent, but Angel must have been right. I do not hold that against you, and I mean you no harm." She held her hand out to him, her fingers laying flat before her up-turned palm. "I know you hurt. Please take the crystal and put it around your neck. It will heal you. There's no need for you to hurt if you don't have to, and you don't."

Derek gratefully accepted the necklace and slipped it over his head. Her words sank into his brain, and he gave her a tremulous smile. "Thank you for healing Chong and Hansel and for taking care of me, as well. I swear to you I would never harm Lorne. He's never done anything bad to me, not since I met him. I met him a long time ago. He used to sing at the Focker Inn when he was in port. He's got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!"

"Thank you," Lorne told him in a soft voice. His eyes had not been on Derek and Crys for the last couple of minutes. Something was afoot, and he was watching a steadily growing procession of Pirates. "Crys, they're going to attack the Wizards. We have to help them." Lorne was now watching Angel holding tightly to Cordelia's hand and joining the procession. He knew his place was with his family. Even if they were doomed, they had to help. He looked questioningly up into Crys' face.

Crystal had barely spoken her agreeing comment that Lorne did indeed have the most beautiful voice that had ever graced her ears when Lorne spoke in great concern about the growing attack party. She lifted her head and followed her love's gaze; she straightened immediately. "Derek, stay here and keep watch over Chong and Hansel. They need some one to protect them while they're still out."

Her gaze moved to her children. Cindy and Elvira were already standing, and Cindy's back was arched. They were ready for the fight, and Blue swept in circles over their heads, cooing out for . . . _Lockheed_?! Why was he asking for Kitty's dragon? Crys wondered. She'd seen his mistress fight, and she was quite the skilled Piratess. That must be why. She shook her head slightly and looked at Lorne. "I know it would do no good to ask you four to stay here." Blue, Cindy, and Elvira immediately spoke their protests.

In answer, Lorne offered his hand to Crys. "I'm not the best fighter in the world, but I'm not letting my family stand alone. I will do my best to take out any bastard who tries to do my family in!"

* * *

Wolfie's ears pointed forward as they strained to catch sounds of Connor and Zora. They were coming up to them now, and his boy was still desperately calling to his girl. He knew Zora would probably never consider her to be his, but he thought of her that way nonetheless for as she belonged with his boy she was his two-legger, as well. He began to bark, adding his voice to Connor's.

Sebastian had had to snip Mirage in the tail one time on the way over. He now moved to stand on the other side of Connor and began to sing into Zora's ear. "_Wake up, little Zora; wake up! De fight's at hand; we must take a stand! We need your help!_" He kept both of his eyes on the cubs, knowing that Mirage could slip over at any moment. He was kind of surprised to see her reaching out and tapping Zora gently with a paw.

Mirage was thinking, Wake up, Zora! I want to play, and you're the only one who will play with me! She poked her again.

Kuuma just continued to look on at the scene, not sure what to do to help wake Zora up. He began to lick her face gently, his sandpaper tongue making rather pleasant sounds, he thought. Music to wake up by, Zora. He continued to lick her.

Mirage sat back on her rear and looked up at Zora, her head cocked to one side. She mewed softly, wondering why Zora wasn't responding, then jumped onto her stomach with a loud meow. If she wouldn't freely give her attention, she declared, she'd demand it! Her loud mouth and swift kneading was rewarded with Zora's eyes flashing open.

Connor smiled at the small group that was his family. His smile grew even wider when he saw Zora's eyes open. "Hello, love. I'm so glad you're awake! I was so worried about you!" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Sebastian twirled madly around, so glad was he that Zora had awakened and that Wolfie had not licked him again. Wolfie barked joyously, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and reached a paw out to Kuuma. The little tiger purred at the bigger cat's stroking. Mirage meowed loudly again.

Zora smiled as she gazed up into Connor's handsome face. His grin was so large that she could see the glistening tips of his fangs, but the sight only made him more handsome in her wild eyes. Her hand moved to caress him as her other hand rose to Mirage and reassuringly stroked the female cub. "Are you all right?" she asked. Why hadn't her father spoken? She glanced quickly around, fear setting in. "Where's Vang?"

"Not sure," Connor told her. "Haven't seen him in a while. He attacked Ororo, and they fought earlier after she hit you with a lightning bolt. I'm doing fine. As you can see, the rest of our little family is doing fine. If you are able, we will go in search of your father."

* * *

Derek looked at Chong, who still had not opened his eyes, but when he looked at Hansel, he saw two blue eyes looking straight at him. "Baby, you're awake!" He lifted the necklace from around his neck and held it back to Crys. He crawled over so that he could get to his baby.

Crystal tried to hide her concern at Derek's reaction to Hansel awakening. She was glad to see that he cared so for him, but at the same time, she was concerned over how Chong would feel and what he might do when he learned of their reunion for she knew that he, too, loved Hansel. She placed the necklace back around her neck.

Hansel reached out for Derek, but his face remained contorted with concern. "Thank Gods you're okay, sweetheart," he told him, "but . . . is Chong all right?" He hoped his concern did not hurt Derek's feelings too much.

"Crystal healed all of us," Derek reassured him. "He's not awakened yet." He was trying very hard to keep Hansel from finding out what was actually going on in the room, because he knew that if he found out, he'd want to go to help his sister even though he was not yet quite ready to move. "I can take you over to Chong," he told Hansel, "if you want me to, but I don't think I can carry Chong to you."

"That's all right, baby," Hansel reassured him. "You're more than enough to keep me happy! I just wanted to make sure he was okay." He smiled up at him as he leaned up, and then he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. As he kissed him, his blue eyes swept the room. There was a fight brewing. He could hear the sounds of a beginning battle and could feel the rising tension in the air. "They're fighting the Wizards?" It was more a statement of observation than a question.

Crystal took Lorne's arm and quietly led her family away from the couple. She didn't realize that Cindy swept her tail over Chong's face and gave him a smart pat as they passed by.

* * *

For a time, Jareth had been aware that some of the others had been walking toward the Wizards. He knew when they met with them, it was not going to be a pretty sight. The Pirates had had enough and were going to fight. Some of the anger against the Wizards were because of him and others of Salem's men. If the fight had finally come, then he was more than ready, but he wanted his Queen at his side. "Beloved, I believe it's time to fight."

Delvira had been keeping one eye on the battle and one eye upon Jareth. She understood all too well what they risked by going up against the Wizards, but in truth, they risked it nonetheless. The Wizards were not their friends, or even their allies. They had made that all too painfully clear by allowing to happen what they had. It was because of them and their tricky, and all too life-like, mirages that Jareth had been misguided to make love to her evil duplicate. It had never been Helvira, but it had looked, felt, and sounded exactly like the thoroughly evil bitch. They were the ones who had allowed that to happen, and they were to blame also for Jareth pushing her away for the last month. They were to blame for all the heartache and misery they had both gone through. They were to blame for Jareth's thoughts of suicide, and for her own vow to take her life if he should take his.

She had been waiting for what felt like an eternity to hear Jareth speak his determination to join the battle. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Delvira jumped to her feet and began summoning fireballs. She tossed them straight at Merlin and Gandalf. She heard the yipping of familiar battle cries, and her black eyes turned in the direction of the voice just in time to see Sir Didymus charging Aslan.

* * *

The impact of Cindy's tail on his face made Chong open his brown eyes. Where was he, and what was going on? That was his first question. And where was his baby, Hansel? In the next second, he realized that Hansel was not only awake but Derek was with him! He rolled to his side and sat up. Derek was kissing Hansel gently on the forehead, and then he moved to his lips. Chong saw red immediately and attacked Derek before he even knew what had him!

Derek was hard pressed to keep Chong from making connection with his face. He had not even been expecting the Chinese man to wake up that quickly, let alone attack him! Chong seemed to be intent on getting his teeth.

Chong was very much intent on getting Derek's mouth. After all, it had just kissed _his_ Hansel! The two were so much into the fight that they did not realize that Hansel was moving.

Hansel wanted desperately to break up Chong and Derek, to pull his love off of his other love before Chong could do any serious damage to Derek's beautiful mouth, but he knew that if he separated them, there would be no way for him to enter the fight without their knowing. If they knew, they would be beside him, and though Chong was great in a regular battle against humans, these were no mere humans he was going up against. If it hadn't been for Faith, he would have pulled both his loves to the other side of the room and out the door before either of them could think twice about possibly getting involved in the fight, but as it was, he had to find his sister and help her. He moved as quietly as he could away from the tumble and slipped steadily toward the battle.

* * *

Blue had seen what Cindy had done to awaken Chong, but he did not expect to see what his eyes were met with when he looked back over his shoulder. Chong and Derek were now tied up in a fight! He cooed.

Crys looked up at Blue and then back at the sparring men. "Let them fight each other, sweetheart," she told him, "better that than the Wizards."

Lorne shook his head and kept walking to the group.

The minute Hansel had moved away from them, Chong knew it. He grabbed Derek's flailing fists. "He's going!" he hissed as he snatched the both of them to their feet. "We'll finish this later," Chong told him and broke out into a lope to catch up with Hansel.

"YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!" Derek yelled at his retreating back, then ran to catch up to the other side of Hansel.

Derek's yell caused Hansel to whirl around, and his blue eyes shot wide as he saw both the men he loved running to catch up with him. An innocent smile spread over his handsome face, and he met them with a grin. "I thought you two were busy?" he asked them innocently.

"Never too busy to accompany you," Chong told him with a smile. Derek just grinned at Hansel. He knew they were facing a group that could wipe them out with one blink of an eye, but he figured his chances of living through the day were 50/50 and maybe the bad 50 would fall on Chong so there was no way he was not going to be with Hansel. He fell into step beside Hansel, his arm slipping through Hansel's arm that was next to him; he noticed Chong did the same thing.

"Aw, Hell!" Hansel muttered, his eyes beseeching answers from the Heavens. At Chong's questioning look, Hansel exclaimed with an innocent expression, "What? I didn't say anything!"

* * *

Jareth concentrated, bringing forth his most powerful form, a spectacular form of fierce abilities. He stood with his legs spread apart, his arms reaching for the ceiling, and his eyes wide open. His clothing fluttered around him, and a wind came from nowhere to blow at his blonde spikes. His pupils elongated, becoming more reptilian in appearance, and scales began to quickly cover his body. His fingernails shot into talons, his hands becoming ten times the size they already were. He shot up toward the ceiling, his whole body growing longer and far more muscular. A tail sprouted from his rear end, and its scaly length barely missed striking Delvira. Massive horns grew from his face.

When at last his transformation was completed, Jareth stood proudly beside his beloved wife in the form of a large, snow white dragon. His mouth opened, and he breathed flames of fire straight at the Wizards. He never paused long enough to realize that his fire would catch a few Pirates along the way, and his ears missed their screams but relished in the sounds of the Wizards'.

Unlike her beloved husband, Delvira heard the Pirates' screams. She witnessed an unclothed Jasmine faint; heard the yells of Hansel, Chong, and Derek as they came to a screeching halt; and heard cusses from several other voices. "JARETH," she called as she climbed atop her husband, her bare core rubbing against his hard scales, "TAKE TO THE AIR, MY LOVE! WE MUST BE CAREFUL NOT TO HARM OUR TRUE ALLIES!"

Jareth's large head came around to look at Delvira. He thought to her, Hold on tight, my love! We're going after some Wizards! He gave her a devilish grin even as he took to the air. Once airborn, he saw the few Pirates whose clothes he had caught on fire. They were shaking fists at him, but he didn't pause to do anything about apologizing. He breathed deeply and prepared to let go with enough firepower to wipe out all the Wizards, or so he prayed.

* * *

Chong shook his head and kept walking. He knew Hansel had said something, and he cast a sideways glance at Derek. They had a 50/50 chance, and he hoped it fell on Derek. It would be one way of getting rid of his competition. He grinned mischievously. What if he fed Derek to the Wizards? He began to look for ways to do just that.

His eyes grew large as he realized that a humoungous fireball was heading straight for them! Where it came from, he didn't know, but he could smell it! He ducked, bringing the other two down to the floor, and began to cuss in Chinese. What idiot was shooting at them?! Couldn't they see the Wizards were the ones to be attacked?!

Derek glanced backwards to see where the fireball had come from, and his mouth fell open. He slipped his arm from Hansel's long enough to rub his eyes. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing! Or could he? "There's a d-d-d-d-dr-dr-dr-dr-dr-dragon shooting at us!" he managed to finally get out.

"Dragon?" Hansel repeated dubiously. "Hey," he called back over his shoulder before he caught sight of the dragon, "can't you women control your dragons any better than . . . . . . that?" His demand finished in a surprised squeak for the dragon he was staring at definitely was neither of the small dragons that belonged to a couple of the Piratesses! He wasn't even blue or purple; he was white!

Chong turned around and sat up, looking back at the dragon, and released Hansel's other arm. "Where the Hell did that come from?! And look at Delvira sitting up there!" He pointed where the woman could be seen. "Must be Jareth! I didn't know he could become a dragon!"

"Well," Hansel replied, still eyeing the huge beast, "either he became a dragon, she turned him into one, or one of them conjured it! Magic!" He shuddered, a chill running through him. Some of it was wonderful, but too much of it was . . . well, far too much!

"It must be a wonderful thing," Chong mused, "to have that much power. Wish I could do it. How'd you like that, Hansel?"

Hansel grinned as his eyes locked with Chong. "It'd definitely put a whole new twist into our dragon maneuver," he replied in a smooth, seductive voice. He winked meaningfully at his love.

Chong grinned right back at him. That was one of his favorite games: Dragon Dancers! What he could do if he could change into a dragon like Jareth boggled his mind, but he knew he'd never hurt his beloved Hansel. Derek just looked at the both of them, puzzled. Dragon maneuver? It must be one of Hansel's new games. He loved Hansel, but some of his games left a lot to be desired and Hansel was always playing new ones. Where he dreamed them up, Derek never asked, but now he had a sinking feeling he knew. Chong was corrupting his baby!

Chong pulled Hansel back to his feet, and they continued to walk toward the Wizards. Derek hurried to catch up.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	30. Chapter Twentynine

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Morph watched his family depart with tears in his brown eyes. He sniffed and tried to blink the tears away. Katrina had lowered Meesy into Morph's lap when she had handed him to him, but the King had not settled. He stood now, looking expectantly up at Morph. "I demand that you not let them throw their lives away! I demand you to -- "

Morph dared to cut him off as he looked down at him, determination replacing the sadness that had haunted his face mere seconds before. "I'm not letting them throw their lives away, Your Majesty, but I can't allow you or Celina to be placed in danger."

"Look around you, man! What else would you call this battlefield?!"

"I know," Morph said. "That's why I've got to get you moved." As Tom had done before him, Morph now grew a huge set of wings that swept out from his back. Where Tom's had been orange, however, Morph used a little more artistry. One wing was purple with bright green zigzags while the other was covered with yellow, orange, and pink feathers that formed the impressions of polka dots. It was a look that caused the royal feline's stomach to become queasy, and he looked away with a shake of his head as Morph lifted the three of them into the air and headed swiftly to the kitchen.

* * *

She sidestepped him, eyeing him with growing suspicion. What in the world was wrong with this white man?! She had grown accustomed to his race having trouble thinking past their itches, but this was definitely no time for that! "I do not have time for this," she stated, seeing Merlin getting to his feet. "Go do your duty by your fathers!" Her hand left her sword, and she pulled two pistols out from beneath her cloak. She began shooting, aiming at Merlin, as she ran toward the Wizards.

Frederic stood right where she'd left him, doing a striptease as quickly as he could. Did she want it that badly?! Why, then, had she ran away from him, shooting pistols? He'd have to run after her! He half-sprinted, half-danced in pursuit of the woman who had captured his attention, dropping his clothes in his wake. Soon he had only his underwear left on. "Wait, beautiful! Dove, wait!" he called out. "I'm _rrreeeaady_!"

She neither slowed nor looked behind her. "I TOLD YOU TO GO DO YOUR DUTY BY YOUR FATHERS!"

"I'M TRYING TO DO MY DUTY BY _YOU_!" he yelled. "I'M _READY_! STOP RUNNING!"

"YOU HAVE NO DUTY TO ME," she returned, calling him by a name in a language he did not know. She continued to shoot rapidly, filling Merlin's body with smoking holes and stopping only to reload. Had Frederic noticed how swiftly she reloaded her guns, he would have been amazed, but as it was, all he knew was that he had to catch her and perform his duty!

* * *

For a long time now, Rubeus had been trying to open his eyes. He could hear Albus calling to him, but he felt as though he was in the middle of a river of cotton. It felt good and comfortable, and it was the softest place he'd ever been. He hoped he could return. He hadn't slept in days, and this was the first good sleep he'd had.

Why was Albus demanding his attention now, when he had fired him and threw him away, declaring that he no longer needed his services? Why couldn't he linger a little longer in the cotton field? Yet there was that damn voice again, demanding that he open his eyes! At least, maybe, I'll get some answers, Rubeus thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes just in time to see a great-horned dragon flying straight at him and Albus!

His first thoughts, of course, were for Albus and getting him to safety. Despite the fact that Albus no longer needed him, Rubeus wanted nothing bad to happen to him. He pushed Albus on his back quickly and rolled over on top of him. If the flames came, they would hit Rubeus, and Albus would know that Rubeus had died in his service still. How he loved Albus! The old man had always been good to him before today.

Albus complained when Rubeus had pushed him on his back and came over him. Rubeus' rear now stuck straight up in the air, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dragon growing ever nearer, the mouth opening, and the flames starting to come toward him. He felt the anguish before he felt the flames. It built along with his fear to a crescendo that came out his rear in the longest and loudest fart he had ever accomplished. The fart was aimed directly at the dragon.

The winds were so strong that they blew the fire coming from Jareth off course, and it hit the ceiling, burning a hole through the newly-resurrected ceiling. The stench hit Jareth square in the nose, and he tumbled toward the floor, doing his best to protect Delvira. His wings flipped behind him, cradling her against the impending fall. Jareth hit the floor with a resounding Thud! and lay where he fell, his eyes watering more from the stench than from the impact.

* * *

Hansel could sense Derek swiftly catching up to them when he slung out an arm to stop the others. His blue eyes watched close as a small dog standing upon two legs took a lance to the lion who was one of the Council. The dog's mouth was loud, and his yips were plain cuss words to Hansel's ears, plain in that he could tell that the dog was cussing the lion for all that he was worth. "YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE MY KING!" Didymus announced as he strove the lance forward only to be stopped by Aslan's paw.

Chong nodded in agreement. "Let's get the lion, boys!" he said in a whisper. "He's already got his attention on the dog; we'll help the dog."

Derek wasn't too sure he wanted to get the lion. Leave it to Chong to come up with the roughest one of the bunch! he thought. I'm not getting involved unless Hansel does! I'm not in a hurry to be ate by a lion!

Hansel smiled at Chong, his eyes twinkling dangerously. "You read my mind, sweetheart, as usual. Fan out, boys; we'll take him from behind." Unlike Derek, Hansel figured that the lion would be the easiest of the Wizards to fight, and with Chong and Derek both in danger from the enemy they chose to fight, Hansel was determined to pick the only one of the group he thought they might actually stand a chance against it. Well, he suddenly remembered, there's that bit too, but she's kind of surrounded. Emma was attacking the woman with something he couldn't see while Sean's screaming mouth blasted the redhead repeatedly back into the wall. He turned his focus back on the lion. "He's just an overgrown pussycat," he tried to reassure his loves.

Chong slipped around behind Aslan and jumped him from behind, his arms going around the big cat's neck in a wrestling maneuver. If he could just get a choke hold or a sleeper on him, he could knock him out! The small dog had jumped forward and swung the lance again, barely missing Chong, and Chong had almost let the big cat go in his surprise.

Aslan was slightly distracted, and Hansel noted that distraction from the area where he'd been waiting for the right opportunity to present itself. He moved in from the front rather than behind, trying to lure the big cat's attention to him. "You're kinda big for a little housecat," he told the lion just as Aslan swatted the dog Knight and sent him flying. Hansel darted closer before Aslan could turn his attack onto Chong. "I'd like to pet you," he told him with a grin, but it wasn't his hand that reached bravely out for Aslan's face. It was his fist.

Derek freaked. Hansel had totally flipped out, attacking the lion with a fist! He was about to be eaten! He looked around, trying to find a weapon of any kind. He saw a long club-like thing, reached out, and grabbed it, turning to face the big cat. "Let go of Hansel!" he told him and bopped the cat on the head with the weapon.

Aslan's growl of mild annoyance turned into an angry roar. How dare these humans threaten _him_! If they would even attack _him_, Gods only knew what they would do to his people! He threw out a paw, knocking both Hansel and Derek away and sending them sailing in the same direction he'd sent the pesky dog. His tail flicked at Chong and knocked him off of his back.

Chong lay, dazed, on the floor, trying to catch his breath. As soon as he got it, he moved to attack Aslan again but was met with a sheathed paw whose mere pat sent him flying through the room in an opposite direction. He lay where he fell.

* * *

Rubeus did not know what had adverted the fire and was about to get off of Albus when he felt something pierce his rear. His hand went blindly groping behind him, and he felt a protruding arrow. His eyes fell upon Albus, the most beautiful male he'd ever seen in his entire life! "Albus, beloved!" His tongue fell out of his mouth. His eyes twinkled with stars, and he groped for Albus.

Albus crawled backwards from where Rubeus had pressed him down onto the floor, his eyes wide behind his half-moon spectacles. "R-Ru-Rubeus?" he managed to squeak out the Giant's name. "Rubeus, my boy, what is wrong with you?"

Little did Albus know that a certain black-haired Wizard was watching their interaction from a short pace away. When Rubeus Hagrid's words to Albus reached Snape's ears, Severus forgot all else. He forgot about the Werejaguar who was still clawing away at his already bloody back. He forgot about all the dangers in the room and the Pirates, who had all gone insane. He forgot that he wasn't supposed to love Albus, that Albus could never know how he felt.

All he heard was Rubeus' words, echoing in his head, until his fury built to a roaring tidal wave that lashed out against Roxanne. An uttered oath proceeded his spells as a tree shot up through the floor and its limbs plucked the Werejaguar from his back. The very second he was free, Snape started forward. "_**YOUR BELOVED?!?!**_" he roared at Hagrid's back. "_**HE'S MINE!**_" He pointed his wand at the Giant, and a white-hot flame shot into the "small" of his back.

With a roar of pain, Rubeus turned on Snape. "_**YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE!**_" His big arms lunged forward, grabbing Snape and putting a squeeze on him. He tried to choke the very life out of the creature who dared claim that Albus was his.

"_**RUBEUS!!**_" Albus yelled, forcing himself to get a grip upon his frantically beating heart. "_**SNAPE!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!!**_" As he yelled his commands, Dumbledore got to his feet and started heading toward the battle, but neither man made any sign that they had heard him.

Severus tried to struggle against Rubeus, but his futile effort was akin to that of a fish slapping against a mountain. His eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn't breathe! He had to think! He couldn't breathe! He couldn't . . . With every bit of strength he had left in him, Snape summoned a being that came to coil around Rubeus' huge feet. Its tongue flicked out even as Severus' eyes closed, and then the snake pulled back in preparation to strike.

* * *

Connor's ears picked up the sound of his brother's voice calling to some one by the name of Dove. His eyes opened wide in shock as he saw that his brother was almost completely naked! What was wrong with him _now_?! Then that dreaded word came to his ears. _Duty!?!_ "Oh my Gods!" Had the spell not worked?! Where were his fathers, and why were they not stopping Frederic? He looked quickly back to Zora to see if she had seen his brother.

Zora had already started transforming when she'd sat up. She raised Mirage to her and kissed the little one on the forehead before sitting her beside her brother. Mirage slapped at Zora with a claw, scratching her a tiny bit, but Zora did not pay it the least attention as she patted Kuuma before rolling around to her knees. It was then that she heard Frederic's mouth. She looked up just in time to see Frederic leave his pants in his wake and quickly looked away.

Her thoughts were the same as Connor's. Where were James and Smee? Why had they not already put a stop to Frederic? The tiger's keen eyes spotted them first, and she growled in surprise before jerking her gaze away. "Don't -- " she started to warn Connor but the second word of her warning came out in the growl of the tiger.

* * *

"Is that the best you can do, little man?" Rubeus asked Snape as he released him some. He reached down and picked the snake up, pointing it straight at Snape. "Here's your friend."

Severus fell backwards. He landed hard on his back on the floor but rolled swiftly several yards away before daring to get back to his feet. His dark eyes glared at Rubeus as his free hand rubbed his throat. He pointed his wand at the snake, whispered a few words, and the snake turned within Rubeus' grip to face the Giant. Snape immediately started on a new spell.

Dumbledore rushed to stand between the two men. He held out his wrinkled hands at both, his palms facing them, and looked sternly at them. "_**ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHERY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?!**_"

Rubeus looked at Albus. "Nothing, my love! I just have to get rid of this Death Eater before he tries to eat your soul, my beloved! He dares to claim that he loves you! He is incapable of such! I love you, my beloved! I will do him in if you will only move! I do not want to hurt you!"

Severus thought quickly while Rubeus rattled on vicious words that he tried not to pay any attention to. His eyes trailed back to the yowling and roaring Werejaguar, who had almost clawed her way free from the tree. He smiled. He had stopped his earlier spell when Albus had stepped between him and his opponent, but this . . . This would not harm Albus and was bound to scratch the imbecilic Giant up at least a little. He waved his wand at the tree as he murmured his command, and the tree promptly slung Roxanne straight at Rubeus' head.

The Werejaguar hurtled through the air with screeching yowls. When she collided with the Giant's head, she met the impact with all twenty claws.

* * *

Connor looked the same way that Zora's eyes had been looking and saw that his fathers were very preoccupied, James' mouth completely upon Smee's pistol! He quickly looked away. It was not the first time he had actually caught them at it, but he was embarrassed that they were doing it in public, which wasn't like either of them for they had always hidden in the safety of their bedroom when they were doing it! Were they under a spell? They would be no help to Frederic! "I have to go get him," he told Zora, "before he makes a bigger arse of himself!" He could not imagine who the Dove person was who Frederic was still calling to.

Zora nodded and let him go. He had to see to his brother, but she had to find her father. Her transformation was swift, but she nonetheless started to follow Vang's scent before it was completed. His scent was mingled with blood and tears, and she fought to keep her fear in check as she raced toward his smell. Sebastian, Wolfie, and the cubs followed at a distance, the two elder animals keeping a constant protective watch over the young ones.

Frederic's hand was reaching for his waistband when Connor tackled him from behind, knocking him to the floor and stopping him just in time from exposing the rest of his body. Frederic's fist connected with Connor's nose, and the boys began to fight. "GET OFF OF ME, CONNOR!" Frederic yelled. "I'VE GOT TO GO GET HER! SHE IS MY ONE AND ONLY!"

Connor yelled back at him, "I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS! YOU DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU CARE WHO SEES?!"

"I ONLY WANT DOVE TO SEE!" Frederic yelled back. "IT'S ALL FOR HER!" The boys continued to fight, neither gaining the upper hand.

* * *

Severus used the distraction of the Werejaguar to try to talk reason to Albus. "Albus, please, my heart, you know how I feel! You are far too intelligent not to know how I have felt for you for so long now! I love you! I know I do not deserve you, but I do love you! I would give you the world, if you wanted it! All you'd have to do is ask! You know what this foolish oaf speaks is rubbish! You know me far better than that!"

Rubeus fought frantically, trying to get the cat off of him. Where the Hell had that come from?! he wondered even as he grabbed it and threw it straight at Severus. "See, Albus!" Rubeus told him. "My beloved, Severus will try anything! He even threw a Werecat at me! You know I'd never hurt an animal! I gave it back to him. Let him deal with it. He conjured it."

"I just don't have the magic powers! I wish I did! Then I could lay the world at your feet, my dearest heart! First I have to look at that damn Minerva, and now I have to look at this ugly thing! You deserve so much better, my love, than a sleazy Slytherin! Let me take you away, and show you the world!"

Severus had seen Rubeus' throw coming and barely managed to duck. He hit the floor again, and this time, he did not stop rolling until he reached Albus. He stayed beside him, gazing adoringly up at him. "Please, my Liege, you know better than the foolishery this moronic Giant spouts! You know I've always loved you!"

"What I know," Albus declared, "is that the both of you are behaving inferior to even juveniles! Stop this nonsense at once, or I will be forced to discipline the both of you!" He glared at each in turn. "Is that understood?!"

"Yes, my love, whatever you want. Discipline me if you want!" Rubeus told him, his big, soulful eyes gazing into Albus' face and a silly grin adorning his face.

"Actually, I . . . " Severus grinned bashfully up at Albus. "I've always hoped you _would_ discipline me, sweetheart. However, you must choose one of us or else we shall have to fight it out."

Albus looked from one of his old friends to the other. What in the name of all that was magick had come over them?! Then a thought occurred to him, and he turned seeking eyes toward Merlin. Could it be . . . ?

* * *

From his spot on the floor, Ace watched as the newcomer approached and then passed, leaving in her wake a stripping Frederic and a chattering raccoon. "Hey!" Ace called in raccoon. "What's your name? Come see me!" As the raccoon only gave him a glance and continued on behind the female who Ace could not see the face of as she was so well cloaked, Ace tried again to talk to the raccoon in human. He'd always had a soft spot in his heart for raccoons.

He was stunned when the raccoon finally stopped, looked back one time, gave him a disdainful scowl, and then turned quickly back to following his mistress. What's up with him? Ace wondered even as he saw Connor tackle Frederic and pull the boy to safety. Ace wondered why the boy had stripped naked at such a terrible time. He had seen some natives strip just before a fight and grease themselves, but there was not an appearance of grease to Frederic. He couldn't hear what Connor was telling Frederic but saw Frederic punch Connor, but instead of letting go, Connor only grabbed him more determinedly. Ace's eyes returned to watching the others attacking the Wizards.

The mysterious female who the raccoon followed had been charging at Merlin, but she was now out of bullets. Ace's heart caught with fear for the raccoon, who was swiftly closing in on his mistress' heels. The woman did not stop, however, but returned her guns to their hiding places and grabbed her sword in two hands. Ace's eyes shot wide and his mouth dropped as he watched the cloaked female leap into the air and come down, her blade heading straight for the middle of Merlin's head . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Ocean**

They were lost and adrift, and he had lost all track of time. It could have been days or only hours. It seemed like a lifetime! He barely managed to stay conscious, but his arms held on to the precious life that meant more to him then anything else ever had. He could not remember a time that he had not loved this man, and he didn't want to for without his love, there was no reason for his existence.

The still-sodden form of his love resembled more a drowned rat then that of the most breathtakingly handsome man he truly was. He smiled sadly at his beloved. Win or lose, live or die, at least we are together! he thought. He hugged him even closer.

He could possibly make it alone, but he'd never let him go, not even in death, he vowed. If they were ever found, people would wonder who they were and why they were clenched so tightly even in death.

His bleary eyes looked skyward, and he railed at the unseen Gods he felt that they were the entertainment of. "WE COULD USE SOME HELP DOWN HERE, IF ANY ONE UP THERE CARES! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIE!" he pleaded to the Ones who might care even just a little. How many times had his love told him that he had better be more careful and respectful to those same Gods? he wondered. Now he wished he had listened sooner; maybe they wouldn't be here now if he had.

How had they come to be here afloat in the ocean? His mind was delirious at times, but he still could clearly remember the face of the man who had thrown them to their deaths. He seemed to have gone insane when he had caught them together. First, he had torn them apart, chained them in the dark hold of the ship where they could not see each other, and tortured them separately. They had heard each other's cries of pain as the man first beat them and then tried to exorcise the Demons out of them.

He had held strong. He knew that there was nothing wrong with their love, but his love's heart-rending cries had almost driven him insane. He remembered begging the man to release his love and inflict his punishment only on him, but that had only angered him more.

Then had come days without food and water as he strove to drive the Demons from them. They had had a friend who had tried to reason with the man. He had brought them food and water once, but then he had never returned. What had become of him? he wondered. Had the man killed him and thrown his lifeless body overboard for the sharks to feast on?

He shuddered and looked skyward again, "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TO US? YOU WANT TO SEE US EATEN?! If that happens . . . . " his voice trailed off as he looked into the face of his beloved. "I'll fight them with my dying breath; they won't get you until they get me first!"

He pressed his lips gently to his love's as his mind returned to the man who had dragged them to the deck of the ship after torturing them for what seemed like several lifetimes. He had been in bad shape yet had remained on his feet, but for some reason the bastard had hurt his love even more and he had not been able to stand. The bastard had grabbed his love and thrown him from the ship. His love had hit his head on the side of the ship and fell unconscious into the water. His own screams reverberated in his ears as he had jumped into the water hoping to reach his love before the water sucked him under.

He had barely reached him and pulled him into his arms just in time to find that he was still breathing. He had heard the bastard yelling that he didn't have to die too. Only the younger man was to blame and that he would pay the costs for their "sins". "SINS!" the bastard yelled as though he were God and jury all rolled into one.

The one he held in his arms was an innocent. If there was a cost for their "sins", he would gladly pay it for he was the one who had benefited the most from their love, not the loved one he held. He would gladly have given his own soul to spare his love the death that awaited them, but at least they were together. Most of the night, they had floated in the water. It had not been rough water, but now for some reason he could not fathom, huge waves were crashing over them. He did his best to keep them afloat.

If only he would open his eyes one last time so he could kiss him goodbye! He sighed as tears filled his eyes. No, that wouldn't be good, he told himself. It would only panic him, and for once he would not be able to save them. He didn't want to see that panicked look of fear and know that he was powerless to do anything to assuage it. He hugged him closer, then pressed his lips to his love's gently. How he ached to be able to save them both or, if he failed that, save him, and how he burned to get revenge on the bastard who had put them there!

He never saw the really big wave that came barreling their way, but he felt the thrusts that threw them forward onto something hard. It choked him and knocked the wind from his lungs, but though he lost consciousness, he never once lost his love.

A huge chuckle that they could not hear rose up around them, and with one final splash of a massive tail, Herbert set off to find a new adventure. It had been days since he had last seen Janeesa, and how he missed her! Maybe the lads' narrow escape from the ocean would remind her of her family and friends. Maybe it would give her cause to return home soon. A whale could only hope!!!!!!!!

* * *

**The House: The Meeting Room**

He walked hand in hand with the love of his life, his blonde head held high in prideful determination. He knew they did not stand a chance of winning this time. It was only a matter of avoiding the inevitable. They fought not to live, not to win, but to try to save what they could and to delay the inevitable: their deaths or worse. Spike's pale hand clung tightly to Kyna's warm flesh. The taste of her sweet lips still lingered upon his mouth. He wished it would be the last thing he would ever taste, but he knew it would not. He'd be biting as many necks as quickly as he could very soon. His fingers entwined more tightly with hers; he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He wondered what she was thinking. She was always so determined to be the victor in every battle they faced, but surely even his proud love realized that they did not stand a chance of winning this day?

Kyna returned her husband's gentle squeeze and resisted the urge to bring his hand to her lips or to turn and kiss him full upon his delicious mouth again. They could afford to waste no more time, not, she admitted with a sad smile, that any time she spent with or on her beloved William could possibly be wasted. They had a duty to perform, however, and they must fulfill it. They had to fight this day; they had to fight against the one force she knew they would never stand a chance of winning against. If even one life was saved this day, her sacrifice would be worth it.

The Sorceress in her insisted upon that, but the woman hid her secret tears and kept them expertly from her haunted, almond eyes. She did not want to die this day. She wanted to stay with Spike. She wanted to feel his lips upon her again, to taste his mouth and his skin. She ached to be drawn back into his arms. She wanted to live out the rest of eternity with him. She wanted, she realized, to be able to settle down and live a joyous, peaceful life with the man she loved. She'd never be able to do that, though. Destiny had another role for her, and this final battle was her final fate.

Kyna glanced sideways at the man she loved more than she'd ever thought herself capable of loving. She loved him far more than she'd ever loved Sheng or any one else. She wished she had time to tell him that. She wished she had time to admit to him her one regret. What were his regrets? she wondered. Did he regret having to face this final battle as much as she did? Did he know what her one true regret was? Did he know how much she loved him? Her eyelashes fluttered against the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. She could not let them come; she could not afford to show that weakness now.

Kyna held tightly to Spike's hand and squeezed him again. "I love you," she whispered, her voice tight with the emotions she barely kept at bay, "and I'm so sorry, my love."

"I know, my darling wife. I know, but we have to do this." He knew that she could never leave this fight or abandon the people she felt so responsible for. He would like to take her and run far away from this fight that he knew they couldn't win, but he'd only be able to do that without remorse if they were to drag Angel with them and he would never leave his family. He had left him, he reflected long ago, but he would never leave this family. He himself was responsible for that decision, Spike knew, for they'd been closer than blood before he'd followed Kyna again. She was more than worth it, though. He would have given up anything for one moment of true marital bliss with her. "I love you, too," he whispered and brought her hand to his lips as they walked.

She allowed her eyes to close as she enjoyed the last delightful shiver he'd ever send coursing through her. Then she opened her eyes, hardened her gaze, and called out in the forceful tone she deployed as a commander. "Xena and Crystal, take the sides! Angel and Spike, continue straight forward! The rest of you, fall back one pace!" She doubted they'd listen, but she had to try for their sakes. She squeezed Spike's hand hard one last time, then released him and pulled her sword. She would have prayed for his survival, but she would not wish on him a life without her for she knew that for her to lead a life without him would be Hell and feared it would be the same for him.

Spike felt empty and hollow inside the moment Kyna took her hand from his, but he knew it had to be. He unsheathed his own sword from its special strap inside his black leather trench coat and bared his fangs with a dangerously low snarl.

Cordelia hesitated, sticking close by Angel's side, and then she shook her head in silent defiance. She was royalty; she could certainly make her own decisions! If they brought her death, so be it! She would do all she could to protect and help her Angel.

Angel wanted Cordelia by his side. He knew that perhaps she belonged back behind to be protected, but for once in his life, he was being stingy. He wanted his Cordelia to be beside him. It was the last day of their lives; he wanted it spent with her. If they only had seconds left, he still wanted Cordelia to be near him. He paused for a moment, in mid-stride, and cupped her face. He smiled at her and kissed her gently. Slipping her hand into his, he continued to follow Kyna. Spike and Kyna would be the first line of defense, and he'd be the second line. He figured Spike and he'd have the best chance of making it past the Wizards. He did not look back at the others. Every instinct in him told him to tell Lorne to go back to the back of the group, but he knew Lorne wouldn't do it. Lorne would cling to the love of his life to his dying breath. He was just stubborn enough to make it, Angel thought. The Wizards will never expect his attack. In fact, until Lorne had attacked Frostbite, Angel couldn't remember a time he'd ever even seen him angry, let alone attacking any one. The element of surprise might help him make it. As for the humans, he didn't put much faith in Trent making it, but he figured Trina would. He'd seen her in action before. How she had been saddled with a brother as pansy-arsed as Trent as he'd never know. He didn't dislike the boy, but he didn't think he had much spunk in him. He hated to think what might happen to Trina if Trent didn't make it. His keen hearing let him know where each member in the small group was, and then he heard something else coming. His eyes went toward the ceiling as he saw a big dragon pass and then began to fall toward the floor. Damn! he thought. That was over quickly! There was no mistaking who it was as he could see Delvira slumped across its back. He feared that both she and Jareth were dead as neither moved.

Crystal turned to gently but firmly push Lorne behind her. Her ice blue eyes were sad but understanding when they met his. "I need some one to watch my back, love," she told him, "and to protect the children." Her hands went out, and she invented two swords made of thick, nighly unbreakable ice. She offered him one.

Lorne took one, but he shook his head. "My place is beside you, Crys, not at your back, although I will watch your back. It is quite a lovely back." He grinned impishly. "We're both going to make it out of this! We defeated your uncle, and these Wizards are nothing compared to him! I love you, baby! We're both come back and raise our babies."

"And I love you, my darling," she told him with a sad smile in her eyes and a small smile tugging at her lips. She had suspected he would refuse to leave her side, but she had had to try nonetheless. She prayed he was right and would have told him as much except that she did not want to cause her children more fear. She turned her head to look up at Blue. It would do no more good to tell them to stay behind than it had to tell Lorne. Her eyes met those of her eldest familiar. She could easily read the worry in his eyes and did not keep the concern from her own gaze. "You know what to do," she told him, "if, Gods forbid, we do not make it out."

He nodded, then swept closer. "Coo coo coo!"

She reached up a hand and stroked his head. Then her eyes moved back to Lorne. "I pray you're both right," she said softly.

Trent glared at Kyna, thinking for a moment that he should remind her that she was no longer his Captain for what her monster of a husband had done to his poor friend!, Carlos. Trina grasped his arm, and he turned to look at his twin. She shook her head and pulled him back with her into the second line of defense.

Andrew was surprised when Trina had fallen back but then realized that the reason that she had was because of him and Trent. He had every intention of bringing Trent out of the way of the danger when they reached there. He knew that if he tried to pull Trina out of it, she'd not only be mad as Hell at him but push him out of the way. She'd never back down from a fight. He kept eyeing Trent out of the corner of his eye, waiting to make his move. With both him and Trent out of the way, Trina would stand a better chance of surviving. He could tell the boy was angry at Kyna. Maybe the anger would give him the opportunity he needed. He looked at his beautiful Trina and smiled at her but didn't say anything.

Kennedy did as instructed and made no sign of her thoughts. The enemies they faced this day were undefeatable, and even if a few lived, she planned on not being one of those few.

Willow tried desperately to make contact with Kennedy. She zipped in and out, barely stirring up any wind. "Oh, if only I had a body!" she moaned. "I could stop my beloved! She's going to get herself killed! She has every intention of doing so, and I can't stop her!"

Gabrielle looked pointedly at Xena. She hoped her love knew that she would not stray from her side. She readied her sais.

At this particular place in time, Xena's mind was all her own. No voices were playing through her mind, just a sad, sad feeling as she looked at Gabrielle and wished that her love was in a place far, far away from here so that she might not die this day. It was hopeless going against the Wizards, and nobody knew that better than Xena as she had fought Wizards in the past and lost every time. She smiled sadly at Gabrielle before saying one of her most famous lines, "It's a good day to die, love." How many times had she told that to Gabrielle and they'd managed to pull the fat out of the fire? It wasn't going to happen this time, she knew, but she still put on a brave face. Should she sing? she wondered. Vikings did sing sometimes when they went to their deaths. It was a trait she'd often admired in them. Amazons did it, too, to bewilder their enemies. No songs came to her mind, however. She pulled her sword from its sheathe, and with her chakram in her left hand and her sword in her right, she gave out her battle cry. It galvanized the others into running forward. They had almost reached the enemy when the unthinkable happened . . .

* * *

**The Shore**

He stirred slowly back to consciousness, but as the fog seeped from his mind, he was struck hard by cold realization of harsh reality. His love! What had happened to him? He recalled seeing him before their bastard of a leader tossed him overboard. He had been covered in bruises, and dried blood had been caked onto his tanned skin. Blood had soaked his tattered clothes and stray hair, and he had walked with a limp. He'd tried to speak to him, to call to him, probably to see how he fared after the Hell they had been forced through at the hands of the man they'd both trusted with their lives, with their very souls, and blood had dripped from his mouth.

The name of the man he loved with all his being spilled from his cracked lips in a panicked gasp as he tried to jump up to a sitting position. Something held him down, and his panicked eyes swept his surroundings as he struggled. He was on some sort of beach. Had he found him? Had he gone after him to beat him again, or perhaps to see if plunging him to his death had at last forced the non-existent Demon he believed to inhabit his son's body to leave him? Was he chained again? Was that why he could not sit up?

As he struggled, however, to see what was pinning him down, he became aware of a familiar, warm object pressing into his back. The same warmth spread over and around him, enveloping him, holding him tight . . . At last, he managed to twist to where he could see what was holding him and found two arms skinnier, paler, and more bruised than he'd ever before seen them holding tightly around his waist. His love's hands were still clenched tightly in his refusal to relinquish his hold on him.

Tears touched his eyes and then began to spill down his battered face like rainwater coming from clouds that had been in heated skies for weeks. He called his name again and again, whimpering to him to awaken, to speak to him, begging him to tell him he was alive and that he'd be okay. His hands went to his, and he touched him carefully, gingerly, as though he were afraid he might harm him more than he was already hurt. He called his name again, and then his voice broke in a sob as he felt of his broken wrist. Both wrists wore the tell-tale marks of chains, but only one was broken in such a way that he could not help but to be able to feel it.

He knew he had fought. They both had, but it had been for naught. He had heard his love beg one night for their captor to release him and give all the beatings to him, all the tortures . . . More tears spilled from the injured man's brown eyes. He had yelled at him that night not to be so foolish, not to ask for it all to be upon him, and had told him that freedom without him meant nothing to him, that life without him was not worth living, but he still did not know if he had heard him. Despite his words to his love, he had asked their captor to free his beloved as well and put him through all the tortures, make him pay for the "sins" he railed on about. He had pleaded with him, begged him, and he had asked him Gods only knew how many times why he was doing what he did, how he could harm them in such a manner. They were his flesh and blood. They were family!

His words echoed in his head, burning his ears. He was no son of his! He had always been too weak, and now he had corrupted his best warrior. Warrior. That's all his love had ever been to their Captain. A fighter to win his battles. A tool against the darkness and the monsters he claimed had to be killed. Now, in the heat of the merciless sun, he wondered flittingly how many of those he'd been commanded to kill could have been saved. Not all of them, he knew, but surely at least some of them?

As these thoughts and the memories of all he'd been put through, all _they'd_ been put through at the hands of a man who had clearly never loved them though he'd claimed to, played torment on his mind, he slowly worked on moving his love's hands. Though he was thankful to awaken in his arms and longed to be able to stay there, his beloved was not answering him. He was hurt, and there was no telling how bad. He had to free himself of his hold so that he could turn and find a way to care for him. He only prayed he wasn't too far gone. There had to be a way to save him. If there was not, he had killed both of them, for even if he could live, he knew, with his love gone, he would choose not to. There had to be a way to save him!

He had just gently parted his hands when he heard something running along the beach. He started to move to look in its direction but froze when he heard a loud sniffing noise that was growing steadily closer. What was after them this time, and was it attached to him, the heartless bastard who had hurt not only him so terribly but, more importantly, his love all for only being in love?

It's not like they could help it, he thought yet again. Gods knew they had tried to fight against the feelings that filled their hearts and souls for years, but finally they'd been unable to fight any more. He had went to his beloved and told him how he'd felt, how he'd always felt, knowing fullly well that his rebuttal would kill him, but he had not ran from him or turned from him in disgust. He had never seen him smile so brightly as he had that night. That night, his smile had not only outshone the moon as it did every time he cocked one of his tantalizing grins but also every single star in the sky.

His own heart had been overjoyed to learn that he had been loving him the entire time just as much as he had been loving him. The words his love had told him that night had thrilled him to the very deepest of his soul. They had been words that he'd never thought he'd hear him say for he'd never thought he could be that romantic and had believed that he'd never want to be, especially not toward him. They had been words that he had heard in his dreams, that he'd longed for, yearned for, ached for. Those words came back to him now and many of their later conversations, bringing more tears pouring from his eyes.

Their love was not wrong! It could not be for they had not asked to feel the way they did, but they did and neither of them would ever willingly leave the other or stop loving the other! There was nothing their captor could have done, he swore, nothing that would have made him stop loving his better half or ever leave him. He would have died rather than denounce their love, and he felt that his beloved would have done the same. But they hadn't, not yet, and he'd fight whatever or whoever he had to to see that they made it through this. As long as there was life left in his partner and he himself still breathed, he would fight.

Yet, for now, he lay as still as a statue except for his eyes. His dark eyes moved in his head, rolling to the sides of their sockets until he could catch a glimpse of the thing lumbering toward them. His tired eyes shot wide in surprise. He had never seen anything like it! The beast was covered in shaggy hair, had floppy ears that hung down on either side of his head, and two large, gnarly horns protruding from the front of his forehead. He was lumbering directly toward them, sniffing as he moved. The man lay still and forced himself to close his eyes. He waited.

The beast drew nearer. He fought to contain his trembling. The thing had to be a Werecreature of some sort, and they did not have the first weapon! He lay still even as the beast came up to him. Perhaps if he thought them dead, he would leave, but if he made a move, especially on his love . . . He'd die fighting, he vowed, if that's what it took to fend the monster off. He pressed his lips tightly together to keep them from yelling as the beast sniffed him. His nose tickled, and his breath reeked worse than his sweetheart's sweaty socks after a hard night of hunting. Still, he lay still, waiting as the beast sniffed him all over.

His eyes nearly flew open and he almost yelled again when the beast roared. No, he realized as he made the call again, it wasn't a roar. It was more like a howl. Yet it did not sound like the calls of the Werecreatures he was used to fighting. In fact, it did not sound quite like anything else he'd ever heard. There was a different pitch to the howl, a call . . . What, he wondered frantically, was he calling?!

He continued to lay still as the beast called and the earth began to tremble. He could hear something heavy slamming against the ground, and the tremors in the ground grew with each sound. Something was coming their way. Something _big_. From the rolling sounds he also heard, he doubted the thing was alone. He heard a great voice thunder out, calling a name that he supposed must be the name of the beast. The voice was so loud it sounded as though a God were yelling down at him.

At last, he dared open his eyes just a bit. He peeked out, found the beast not looking at him but something else, and followed its gaze. His eyes shot wide. What little color had returned to his face drained away immediately, and terror again clutched his heart for he was looking at no lesser being than a Giant! He felt like wailing but dared not give himself away. How could he possibly fight a Giant?! How could he possibly save his beloved now?! Perhaps he could run, he thought suddenly. Taunt the monsters, call them names, make them angry, and then run. They would follow him, and maybe, just maybe, in following him, in hunting him, in killing him, they would forget about his love.

He started to get up as the Giant took another step. The earth trembled even more this time, and he was thrown back onto the ground. His head hit a rock, and everything went back to being black . . .

* * *

**The House: The Kitchen**

He stood and stretched leisurely, enjoying the moment that might well prove to be his last truly free moment. His pink tongue lolled out of his mouth in an enjoyed yawn, and then, as his mouth shut, his head began to turn around, his blue eyes surveying his surroundings. Some one else had to be here. There was some one else. He could smell a young, familiar male, and there was a female with him . . . one of Kit's girls. Surely that was not all he had to help? He turned to face them, and his chocolate tail swished the air in hidden disappointiment. Oh, well, he thought, he'll simply have to do or I'll haunt him till his dying day.

Joxer looked at the cat. "And you are . . . wanting me to do what?" He was worried. He wanted to stay in the somewhat safe area of the kitchen, where he had a chance of protecting Phoebe. He had taken one look outside that door, right after Prue had left, and it seemed like all Hell was breaking loose. There was no way he wanted to go out there! He'd never stand a chance of protecting Phoebe out there! Why didn't somebody come back to the kitchen and tell him what all the screaming was about? If only the cat could talk to where I could understand him, he could tell me what was going on. Like it is, I am sure it's definitely something I don't want to get involved in!

Meesy's tail cut indignantly through the air, and he surveyed the young man as though gazing upon a disobedient mouse. "Surely you have not forgotten me so soon, Joxer?"

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Joxer exclaimed. He jumped to his feet and gave the cat a bow. "It is good to have you back! Can I get you something to eat?"

Meesy smiled. That was more like it! "As tempting as your offer is," he said with another swish of his tail, "there is no time for that. I have another duty for you, Joxer, a very important quest that only you can fulfill."

"But, Your Majesty, they told me to stay in the kitchen and protect Phoebe! I can't exactly go off and leave her, and I can't take her with me!" He did not dare to ask Meesy what he wanted him to do, afraid it had something to do with that room, but he was afraid the cat would tell him any way.

"It does not require you to step a single toe into the rest of the house. You may, however, have to take them out a window eventually and hide deeper. The task I require of you, Joxer the Mighty, is one I know you can complete, if only you will. You've always spoken proudly of your abilities and courage. Now is your chance to prove it for I lay one of my greatest treasures in your hands for safe keeping."

Oh dear! Joxer thought. I'm not very good at keeping treasure safe! I'm more than talk, than action! he admitted to himself. What if I can't keep the King's treasure safe? He smiled and said to the King, "I'll do whatever I can, Your Majesty, as long as it doesn't require me leaving my beloved unattended."

Meesy walked closer over to Celina. He circled her unconscious body, taking one last admiring look at his little girl who had grown into such a fine lady, and then looked back over at Joxer. His eyes met the boy's. "Protect her," he commanded him. "To your final breath, if that is what it should take, protect my Celina."

Joxer smiled with relief. "That I promise to do, Your Majesty! I will protect her as I protect my Phoebe! They both suffer from the same malady. Gods know I wish I could help them with that! The pain they must go through!" his voice said sadly. "It is a power they could both do without! Can I get you something, Your Majesty?" He was planning on getting whatever the King needed and then settling down back to his guard duty, but he could tell the King had something else in his mind.

Meesy shook his head. "Alas, there is no time." He lowered his head to Celina's. There was so much he ached to be able to tell her, and yet no time to do it in. He pressed first his nose and then his lips to her forehead before raising his head again. His moistened eyes met Joxer's gaze once more. "If we should not make it back, and you both should live, tell her we loved her and what we do, we do for her as much as for the others. If we should not make it back, it will be your duty, Joxer the Mighty, to make certain she lives and to protect her where we will no longer be able to. Now I must away!" He turned and fled the room, his fluffed, chocolate plume bobbing straight up into the air and a battle tune humming loudly from his feline lungs.

Joxer pushed the door out just enough that he could see the meley that was ensuing in the room. Although the room was extremely huge, it was filled to capacity with people fighting. He saw a huge, white dragon and wondered where it had come from. It lay as though it was broken and dead on the floor. He closed the door quickly, lest some one spy him. He knew where his responsibilities lay. Now he not only had to protect his beloved Phoebe but also the lady Celina.

He did not feel that the kitchen was the safest place to be and would like to have moved the ladies, but alone he knew he could not move them very far. Though both ladies were very slight of body, Joxer was no mighty He-Man. He'd never be able to carry the both of them at the same time! Nor could he take one and leave the other behind. No, he'd have to protect them where they were, but Gods help any one who came through that door unannounced!

He propped the table between the ladies and the door, keeping them hidden from any one who entered, and hid across the room from them so that if some one was to open the door, it would appear as though it was empty while Joxer would have them in his sights all the time. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, watching the door, hoping that no one would come and that he wouldn't have to fight and prove just how unmighty he really was.

* * *

**The Shore**

"Be quiet, my brother!" the Giant told Ludo. "We not need rocks now. Human beans hurt. Must get help." His big hands came down and very gently scooped the human beans up and deposited them in his shirt pocket. It had not been very long since they had last seen the house, but neither he nor Ludo sought the house. They liked living apart in the stable on their own. Not being around humans, they could be their own beans. He reached down and picked up Ludo. "House," he simply told him. Two big steps carried them straight to the house. Setting Ludo down, he knocked gently upon the door. No one came to answer. He opened the door. Lowering his head, he peered anxiously into the house with his left eye. He could see no one he knew. "HELP!" he yelled, not realizing that the winds from his voice were strong enough to knock down Pirates. He watched in confusion as Pirates fell to the floor. Reaching two fingers into his pocket, he brought out the two human beans and laid them gently on the floor. He waited, watching, for some one to come forward to help.

Ludo peered cautiously into the room. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Something was wrong with his friend, Jareth. His small, black eyes swept what he could see of the room before falling across the giant, white dragon that lay, unmoving, upon the floor. His voice lifted into an immediate, sad howl.

BFG got to his feet just in time to be missed by rocks. "Ludo, stop calling rocks!"

"Jareth hurt," Ludo moaned before howling again.

"Rocks hurt Jareth!" BFG told him.

"Rocks not hurt Jareth! Rocks friends! Jareth friend!"

"Rocks bigger than Jareth. Jareth hurt. Rock hurt Jareth more."

"Must save friend Jareth!"

BFG looked at Ludo. "Go in. Find enemy, call me."

Ludo barreled into the house in a blur of shaggy, dark fur. He headed straight for Jareth and took no notice of anything else.

Didymus sat up groggily. He had a massive headache. He blinked his eyes. "I'm dead," he howled, "for low, there is my brother, dead these many moons!" Didymus howled as though his heart would break. "If we are ghosts," the thought came to him, "we should be able to take the Wizards down with no problems! Come, Ludo, and we shall ride to victory!"

Ludo's sad eyes turned upon his little brother. He had missed him so long, and like Didymus, he had thought his brother dead. "Brother live!" he exclaimed.

Didymus' eyes grew huge. "Are you alive, Ludo?" He wondered how this miracle could be.

"Ludo live." He pointed outside. "BFG save."

"You live with a Giant?!" Didymus asked wondrously. "Can he come in and kill Wizards?"

Ludo shook his head, his ears flopping. "BFG not come in. Jareth hurt," he told Didymus worriedly. "What hurt Jareth?" He wondered what a Wizard was and why Sir Didymus wanted them killed. It seemed to Ludo that he had heard the term "Wizard" many years ago, but he could not recall what it meant. The word alone, however, made him shiver.

"Wizard bad," Didymus told him. "Those!" he said, pointing angrily at the Wizards. "Hurt Jareth."

Ludo threw back his head in a howl. "BFG!"

BFG looked through the door with his right eye, and his hand began to reach forward. "Brother find enemy?"

Ludo pointed at the Wizards with a growl. "Wizards hurt Jareth!"

BFG had no idea what a Wizard was, but if Ludo said they were the enemy, he would take them out of there. His huge hand began to approach the Wizards, outstretched. What he'd do with them once he got them out of there, he had no idea, but at least, they would not be in there, hurting any one else.

* * *

**The House: The Meeting Room**

His heart beat loudly in his throat. He was thankful Cole could not hear it for he feared the others would think him a coward if they had any inkling of how scared he was now. His final moments were approaching, Brendan believed. He would do everything he could, but a mere Werewolf would hardly be a match for one Wizard as powerful as the Council members, let alone all of the seven who had entered their home. He would never see Prue again, he thought, and paused to look back toward the kitchen. He prayed she and her sisters would live through this. He'd do everything . . .

Brendan's thoughts shattered suddenly as a humongous roar met his ears and fire belched forth from the ceiling. "COLE," he yelled as he leapt for the floor, "GET OUT OF HERE!" He roared in pain as the fire met his back.

Cole shimmered without a backward glance, then reappeared a short distance from where Brendan was. Just what the Hell had happened?! Brendan was laying on the floor with fire still feeding on his body. Cole shimmered back and beat the fire with his bare hands until it went out. "What happened?!" He tried not to look down at his own burned hands. He knew he'd have to find a healer quickly or else get Brendan to wolf. He knew he stood very little chance of getting him to wolf and Brendan could die from his injuries. If he did, Prue would never get over it, nor would she ever forgive Cole for not having shimmered out without him when he hollered, but Brendan had not been close enough to touch. "We need to find you a healer," Cole told him.

"No," Brendan growled through gritted teeth as he struggled to get to his feet. He had tried to roll to put the fire out, but it had been doing next to no good and he had froze when he'd felt hands beating the fire away. He was not surprised to learn that it was Cole who had saved him, but he was thankful to his friend of many years. Perhaps, by some miracle, he'd have a chance to repay him before breathing his last. "There's no time."

"You're in no shape to fight, Brendan; wolf! Get over this fire damage! I won't let you hurt any one." He didn't mention the necklace, although he did believe in it. "You have to get over this so that we can go fight. What caused it?"

Brendan managed to get to his feet before lifting his eyes to the ceiling. He had thought he had seen a massive dragon flying through the room before the explosion of fire had spiraled toward him, but he had not had time to make certain. Now, however, he could see clearly that his eyes had not been lying to him. "That," he said, pointing at the white dragon that was falling from the air. He wondered what had hit it. It had to have been the Wizards, but if such a powerful dragon did not have a chance, what chance did a Werewolf stand?

"Who is that?" Cole wondered aloud. "Who has that much power, and yet can not withstand the Wizards?" It was then that Cole's eyes began to look around the room at all the chaos that was happening. He hoped to buy a little time for Brendan so that he would feel like he could wolf. "They're keeping them busy, Brendan. In the shape you're in, man, you're not able to fight! Change and do it quickly!"

"When we are closer," he said, "and the Wizard has my full attention. I will not risk harming you, Prue, or any of the others." His eyes had turned toward the Wizards. Several were already being attacked, but one stood alone near a . . . Was that Dawson and Faith making out on the floor?! He blushed and swiftly looked back at the Wizard. He started to move determinedly forward and fought to ignore the pain that screamed from his back.

Cole gave up arguing with Brendan. He knew it would do no good. He tried to block out all of the ones who were messing around on the floor. He could not believe they were having an orgy at this dire time! He had not only seen Dawson and Faith, but he had also seen Jack and Will and James and Smee and dared not look any further as he was sure he would find others. "They have been bewitched by the Wizards," he told Brendan. "It's amazing how strong they are!"

"But that one does stand alone." He looked pointedly at Gandalf. "Probably because he is the most powerful of the entire lot! Dare we attack that one? You get him from the front and I shimmer in behind him. Last chance, Brendan, to wolf." His own pain was driving him to the point of distraction. Hang on a little longer, Cole, he told himself. Take down the Wizard; find a healer. He looked at Brendan for confirmation.

Brendan's eyes were narrowed in upon the lone Wizard. He did not even appear to see them, he realized, but appearances were often deceiving. He nodded once to Cole and then began to concentrate even more as he walked stealthily closer, his feet not making a single sound on the hardwood floor.

This being presented a danger to all of them. He wanted his mate for her power, power he would use for his own evil purposes. He wanted his brother, his father, and his mother. He wanted his pack! He wanted his mate!

His eyes had already shifted to yellow, but his mind turned to Prue. He imagined the Wizards going after her and her sisters, closing in on them. He saw the harm they would inflict upon them. He watched, in his mind's eye, as they separated the girls and forced them to perform acts of evil. He saw Jack at their mercy, then Wolverine, and then their dead bodies. He saw the lifeless bodies of his family littering the floor as the Wizards dragged Prue and her sisters out in chains. Then he saw Gandalf strike Prue, and he charged after the Wizard with a long howl that swept through the room.

Brendan moved faster than Cole could react, but a second later he shimmered and reappeared behind Gandalf just as Brendan plowed into him. He moved out of the way to allow Brendan room. What had Brendan been thinking in the seconds before he had attacked? Cole wondered as he had watched his eyes shift from normal to those of the wolf. Probably the same as I'm thinking, he thought. We have to protect our family. We have to defend, even to the death, if we are able! He began to lob energy balls at the back of Gandalf, being very careful not to let any of them hit Brendan, while Brendan tore at the Wizard with his hands, claws, and even his teeth. Cole could not ever remember seeing the Werewolf attack so viciously!

* * *

The BFG's words had blown Katrina's small group into the wall. Several seconds later, she had risen shakily to her feet and looked worriedly at Lex. "The last time he came he brought some one hurt," she told him. "I am the healer. I must go back and see what he has brought this time. You and Clark, continue on. Get to Faith in time! Tom and I will join you as soon as we are able."

Lex nodded. "Don't worry; we'll make it in time. I'll save a Wizard for you." Despite his brave words, Lex felt nowhere near as brave as he made himself sound. He was chilled inside with the cold dread of fear that it was too late to save the sister he loved so.

Clark looked at Tom and Katrina. "Be safe," he told them. "Danger is everywhere!" At least, that was how it felt to the young man who could do so much but who now felt so powerless to save his family and friends. He doubted he could best the Wizards, but he would do everything in his power to do just that.

"We will," Tom reassured him. "You two try to be safe, as well. Let the Wizards go for now; find Faith first. Then you can fight all the Wizards you want." He knew they did not truly want to fight the Wizards any more than they did, but they had left them with no choice. It was fight or be destroyed, and they would not go down without a fight. He lifted Katrina gently into his arms, returned to the air, and flew swiftly toward the entrance. He spotted Morph along the way but did not bring Katrina's attention to him; he had known all along that their dear friend would never be able to abandon them.

Katrina's eyes peered anxiously ahead. Could it be two of their group returned, or was it some one new who was hurt? As Tom set her gently upon the ground, she looked down upon the faces of two very handsome, young men, faces that she did not recognize. Were they enemies of theirs? Should she let them lay and die, or should she help them? The healer in her would not let her refuse to help. She went forward and laid a hand on the taller of the two. Concentrating, she began to heal him.

She wondered who they were and how they had come to be amongst their number. She looked at the bruises and blood on this one who lay so still upon the floor and prayed that she would be in time to save him. He looked as though he had been beaten within almost an inch of his life. Who would have done such? she wondered. Why hurt some one so much, and how had they come to escape their enemy? Most importantly, who was their enemy? Had the Wizards done this?

The other boy's eyes fluttered open for a moment, and he made eye contact with a man. If he not been so far gone, he would have freaked. He told himself it was his mind playing tricks on him, because there was no way a catman would ever do anything to save them. A catman would be their enemy. Where was his love? Did another cat have him, as well? Were they to be mice? His eyes found his love, who lay unconscious and so still. He was more afraid than he'd ever been before. He wasn't moving, and a black catwoman had her paw on him! He tried to rise, but his body failed him. He fell back to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

A loud roar split the air as one of the Wizards was attacked by unseen hands. Aslan, the Great and Mighty King, stood upon his hind legs and danced across the floor, throwing flowers from his paws and looking upon the love of his life. "Oh, most beautiful Cindy, I have waited for you for so long! My wait is over at last, my darling! I am all yours!" His latest step took him right before Cindy, and he threw his arms out, trying to draw the lioness to him.

Crystal had called to Cordelia a split second before they had all rushed into the fight at the sound of Xena's battle cry, and she had tossed the Princess a sword before making two for her own self. It seemed that they had barely began to charge before something strange had appeared to overcome the Wizard, Aslan. Crys had heard many legends of this Godlike lion and froze when she saw him begin to dance on tiptoe toward them. She could have fought any of the others, but she had always been awed by the legend that was Aslan.

Crystal's doubt shattered the very second Aslan made his intentions known and moved toward Cindy. She pushed her baby back and put herself between them. Elvira's nose pushed Cindy gently but firmly, and she slipped in behind her mother. Blue roared, fire belching forth from the little dragon's mouth. No one, not this Aslan or any one else, would have their beloved Cindy!

Cindy was so scared that she shivered, and she prayed the shiver was barely noticeable as it passed through her tawny fur. She eyed Aslan and growled at him to get away and leave her the Hell alone while resisting the urge to turn tail and run. Her mother would protect her!

Crystal lowered her blades at Aslan. "Don't take a single step closer," she warned.

"But, madam, I request your daughter as my wife! I have not taken a mate. She is perfect for me!" He threw many flowers at Crystal's feet and gave her his most beguiling smile. "I will not harm her! I will make her Queen!"

Cindy's growl turned to an anguished roar as the lion Wizard requested her paw in marriage. Crystal cut through the flowers before they could land, fearing one or more might turn into an explosion or some other thing to harm them. Her blades became pointed at Aslan again as the remainants of the flowers fell around her booted feet. "She's not interested," the blonde growled.

"Can she not answer for herself, milady?" He gifted all of them with his best smile. This was not working out good, he thought. Why would she be so afraid of me? "I love you, Cindy!" he beseeched her on bended knee.

"Are you deaf?" Crystal retorted. "Did you not hear her roar? You not only anger her; you frighten her!" Her ice blue eyes slanted accusingly at the lion.

Cindy growled in displeasure at her mother. Then she spat at Aslan. "I can take him!" she declared. "I don't fear him! I can take him and make him eat his own crap!" She did not, however, believe a word that she spouted, and Crystal knew that.

"You don't have to face him, my dear. He shan't lay a paw on you!"

"I don't want to lay a paw on her! I just want to love her!" Even as he spoke, flowers came from her mouth. "Are flowers not enough, my fair lady? Shall I give you diamonds, jewels, pearls? I only want to love you! I want you to be my Queen, not fight me!" If she wouldn't pay attention to him soon, he thought he would die! What had come over him, and why was he wanting her so badly that he thought he would burst apart? No mere female had ever intrigued him so!

Lorne's red eyes were as big as saucers. Aslan wanted Cindy?! What had happened to make the lion go crazy?! Nobody wanted Cindy, not in that way! He knew Crys would never stand for it, but he could definitely see merits in Aslan being Cindy's husband. After all, was he not a most powerful Wizard, and if they had Aslan on their side, then he could fight the other Wizards! Why was Crys not thinking about this? Instead, she was still threatening Aslan with her ice swords! "Darling, should we stand in the way of true love? Should he not be allowed to court Cindy simply because he is a Wizard?"

Cindy's roar of shocked betrayal echoed through the room, and Elvira looked at Lorne with tears building in her eyes. She was not hearing this! Blue studied Lorne carefully, his tail slashing out at the air. Had the Wizards placed a spell upon his father? If he moved to give Cindy to Aslan, he'd burn his green butt all the way off! Crystal could mend it back later; he'd just have to be careful of his heart.

Crystal's blue eyes flashed up at Lorne, her mouth hanging partially open. Could they have somehow gotten to him? Where was Angel when she could use him the most?! She glanced out of the corner of one eye in the direction the others had continued in. Angel and Spike were attacking the black-haired Wizard with fangs and fists while Cordelia watched their backs and Kyna, Xena, and Gabrielle took on Albus Dumbledore, a Wizard she would have recognized before the trials mostly for his role as Headmaster of Hogwart's, a school she'd always secretly wanted to attend but never really had an opportunity to do so. Trina and Kennedy fought valiantly against Rubeus Hagrid, who she'd came to think of as a friend, but Andrew and Trent were nowhere in sight. Aslan breathed unsteadily, and her eyes flew back to him. She readied her blades again at expert angles aimed for his throat and heart.

"Lorne, I do not believe what I'm hearing! True love?! He is the enemy!" Yet another part of her mind wondered if Lorne might be hinting that perhaps they could use Aslan's sudden love for Cindy to their advantage against the other Wizards. Crystal did not believe the lion for a second, however, and felt certain that his acts of admiration and words of love were merely a ruse meant to distract them.

Her heart hurt. She didn't want to attack Lorne, but she couldn't take the chance that the Wizards had gotten to him and he might help them to harm her children. Her heart was touched with another pang. It had only been a few minutes before that she thought of them as _their_ children. They were still their children, she reasoned silently, for this was not the real Lorne who spoke unless he was indeed trying to tell her something in a round-about way.

Crystal kept one sword pointed at Aslan's throat and swung her other to point at Lorne's chest, the tip of the blade aimed for his right breast. She looked at him with anguish hurt in her eyes. "I do not believe you would take his side," she spoke again, "unless they've put a spell on you!" She gestured slightly with her other sword at Aslan. "And you! How can you think she could love you when it is your people who threaten our family?"

"I do not threaten you, madam! For some reason, your people have attacked us! And I do love Cindy! I would protect her with my life! Love, honor, cherish! Give her anything that is within my power to give her! And I have put no spell upon Lorne. He is a free man, although I may perhaps . . . " His voice trailed off. "Perhaps I'm under a spell, but if it is, Cindy cast it upon me!"

Lorne looked at Crystal's sword. How could he explain to her what he had been trying to say? He had not meant to upset her or the kids. "Perhaps you should leave," he told Aslan, "court Cindy from a distance and then approach her only if she agrees? I was just thinking of what a benefit you would be to our family." He gazed into Crystal's eyes but could tell that she was not having any part of it.

"For there to be love," Crystal told Aslan, "there must first be trust. You say we attacked your friends, but we had no choice! We know what you've come here to do or, at least, what they've come here to do! If you truly love Cindy, you might start your courtship by proving yourself and where you stand."

"How do I prove myself, madam? I am willing to lay all that I have at Cindy's door, if she will only open it and love me just a wee bit. We did not come here to attack you, only to bring you the news of the trials!"

"News that can not be good! It has been over a month!" Crystal exclaimed. "If you want to have any chance with Cindy, you must first earn her trust. I can not say that earning her trust will earn her heart. That is her decision alone to make."

"My heart is shattering," Aslan looked intently upon Cindy, "by your rejection of me, my love! Must I wonder away into darkness, away from your glorious, beautiful light, never again to have light in my world, simply because you do not trust me? You do me wrong, my love! You wound me to my heart for I did not come here to anger you, nor frighten you, just to love you!" One lone tear slipped down his face. What the Hell is wrong with me?! Aslan thought. I am a King; I can command any one to love me! He knew that would never work with Cindy. He backed up slowly and sat down, looking forlorn and lost, nothing more than one miserable, little pussy cat wanting love.

Crystal's heart threatened to break at the sight, but she reminded herself that this may well be only a ruse to draw their guard down. Cindy gathered her courage and walked first pass her sister, then underneath her brother, and finally to just behind her mother's legs. She came to a stop with her head beside Crys' leg. Crystal kept her swords at the ready. She glanced down at the lioness, who was intently studying Aslan. "You want me to trust you?" Cindy asked at last in a soft voice.

"I want you to love me, Oh Beautiful Queen! If you have to trust me first, I give you my word I will not harm you. I just want to loooove you, baby!" He slapped a paw over his mouth. Did that deep, husky voice just come out of _him_?! He was getting desperate. He was making an arse of himself and not getting anywhere with the delicious beauty that Cindy was!

Cindy took a deep breath. Her family was in danger of being killed by the Wizards. She understood that all too well, and she understood, too, that Aslan could be an invaluable alley. "I do not trust easily," she told him. Her eyes roved his sleek body slowly, and she found herself having to admit that he was sort of handsome in a manly way. "Good looks alone are not enough to win my heart, Your Ma-- " Her tail thunked the back of Lorne's leg. "Ma -- " She growled. "Ma -- " Elvira gently nipped the tip of her tail. "Your Majesty!" Cindy snapped out swiftly and carried on before she could dwell on what she had just said. "I long for some one to love," she lied boldly, "but it would have to be a man of honor, a man not only of words but of deeds, a man who I could entrust not only my life to but the lives of my family." Cindy paused in disgusted reflection upon herself. She'd never spoken such crap in all her life!

Aslan smiled timidly at her. "As my Queen, you would have the power to protect your family for I will give you that power and I myself will protect your family from any and all comers. You have but to say the word, milady, and lay your paw in mine. We shall be married as soon as you say the word!" Was he winning her? The bushy tip of his tail wagged. What a lovely lioness! he thought. He'd often admired her from afar but had never even thought of speaking to her, and now he was about to gain her hand. He turned a couple of handsprings, just to show her how agile he was. Sure, he was old, but he still had it!

"First," she told him, telling herself that she could find a way out of marriage later, "I request one courtship present of my own choosing."

"And that would be what, milady? Ask, and it shall be given!"

Her eyes met his, and she stated firmly, "To prove I can trust you and that you do love me, I ask that you deliver to me the head of the strongest of the Council members who have come with you this day."

"On his head, milady, or at his feet?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I'll give you the choice of this, my Sir." Gods, she was feeling sick! "You may either deliver me the severed head of the most powerful or his undying allegiance in such a way that he will keep the others that accompanied you from harming any and all Pirates, which means all of us who consider ourselves a part of Captain Sparrow's, Captain Chan's, Captain Pryde's, and Captain O'Hara's crews." Damn, that was a mouthful! "I know you say they did not come with the meaning of harming us, but they've done just that!" Her eyes watered on cue. "I fear for our lives, and only you have the power to save us!"

"No one shall hurt you, milady!" Aslan was quick to reassure her. "I can not give you his head! That would be betrayal of the worst kind! You should not expect that of me! I can take you to him, and you can state your demand to him under my protection, of course." He sharpened his claws on his fur and looked at them as though he was very intent upon finding something wrong with them. He glanced from her at Merlin. "By the Gods!" His voice rose even higher. "I may not be able to do that! Some one has attacked him and is splitting his head even as we speak!" He gazed in puzzled amazement at Merlin. What the Hell was happening to them?! He knew, by now, that he was definitely under a spell, but who or what had caused it, he had no clue! "STOP!" he yelled even as he raced back toward Merlin, knowing he'd never make it in time.

All eyes had turned to Merlin. Elvira had thrown up on the spot, and Blue had also spit up. As Aslan raced away, however, Cindy fell to the floor with relief. Crystal stooped beside her, the sword that had been pointing at Lorne melting into nothingness. She gathered her baby close to her and looked up at Lorne.

"Damn!" Lorne muttered. He had not felt any fear from Crystal's sword. He knew she would not cut him or, at least, he prayed she wouldn't. He thought she loved him too much to hurt him. "Who has the power to be killing him, and is she our enemy?"

As Dove's sword ran down Merlin's head, cutting through his skull and revealing the Wizard's brains, Merlin, at long last, had enough. He threw out his hands, sending all the Pirates, their companions, and especially the little bitch who'd split his head flying against the far wall of the room. "_**ENOUGH!!!!!!!**_"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	32. Chapter Thirtyone

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**The House**

In all his centuries of living; of creating and destroying; of learning and teaching; of fighting and loving; of making legends out of little boys who were still far too wet behind the ears; of being a Council member and working to save the world against Evil, Merlin had never witnessed anything like the events that had transpired this day! He and his closest allies had struggled for a month in the court room, debating with and, at times, even fighting against some of their greatest enemies, and now, at last, when they'd come to those they had gone through so much for, the very ones they thought to be good beings had attacked them!

A woman who was like a daughter to his dear friend had all but killed Charles. Indeed, he would have been long dead now if Merlin had not spared a considerable deal of his own power to save the life of his friend. Cinderella, a lady to the end, had been attacked first by a Pirate's gut, then by a sonic scream, and finally by her own memories that Merlin knew to be so painful he would never have wished for her to be revisited by them. Gandalf's front had been torn apart by a Werewolf's claws that left his entrails hanging out and from behind by a Demon he'd believed Good tossing energy balls and burning away the flesh from his back. One of the friends he admired the most, Albus Dumbledore, had been attacked by a Sorceress Merlin would have believed could have been trusted to the end after dealing with two of his own best friends dueling over him in insane thoughts of love.

Merlin knew Severus Snape's greatest secret well and knew, too, that he never would have willingly moved now upon Albus. He had been under a spell so strong that he no longer seemed aware that his back had been mercilessly ripped into to the point that parts of his own backbone were showing through the tattered remainants of his black cloak. Many others had also been put under this spell. It had driven them to the point that they'd forgotten everything else and, in their haste to leap into copulation, had even hit them with their clothes. He had never before been so disrespected, nor had he ever seen the mighty Aslan, God among animals and Wizards alike, fall under any spell, but he, too, had become a victim of this spell.

Only Two could pull off a spell so strong as this, and to think that He would play with them when their very lives already hung in the balance angered Merlin to no end. Seeing his dear friend, Aslan, beseeching an angry, man-hating lioness and knowing that she asked for his head had been the final straw, but he'd not had time to act before he himself was attacked again. Now he had the worst headache he'd ever experienced, but even as his head began to seal itself, he turned to the front of the room, slung out his arms, pointed his wand, and bellowed out, "IN THE NAME OF YOUR HOLY MOTHER, APHRODITE, CUPID, DON'T BE STUPID!"

Whisperings ran rampant throughout the room from Pirates and Wizards alike as what appeared to be a half-clothed man with huge, white wings and who wielded an arrow and an armada of bows materialized in the midst of the room. Merlin glowered at the blonde God, who returned the Wizard's look with one of extreme distaste. His blue eyes were focused upon the sealing of Merlin's head, and He could stand it no longer as a bit of brain that had slipped out sucked itself back into his head and his forehead sealed the remainder of the way. He shuddered at the sight so horrible that it was beyond any words known to mankind. "_Euuw!!!_" did not even begin to cover it.

* * *

Jack struggled to sit up. What in the Hell was going on?! Where were his pants?! He was butt naked! Where were they? He looked around and saw various members of his family in entangled predicaments. He saw some who had been gone for the entire month. He knew not what had happened to them or where they had been and had feared them lost, but here they sat! He looked from Enzo to Ray. They were alive, yet they seemed completely out of it.

He reached out his hand and grasped onto Will. At least, Will had his clothes on. Several were naked, as Jack was. He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs out. "Told ya not to attack them, Will. What have they done to us now? Has any one seen my pants?" he called out. He did not want to move around naked, but since he was the Captain of this motley crew, he had to stand and face the Wizards. Wait! He had made Will the Captain! He barely remembered that. "Will, you're the Captain!" He smiled sheepishly at him.

Will was stunned and could not tear his eyes away from the being who the Wizard had called Cupid. Was this the fabled God of Love? Had he put them under His spell? He knew he loved Jack, but Jack had every right to hate him for failing him. His eyes teared up, and he shook his head. No . . . Dear Gods, no, it couldn't have been just a spell!

* * *

Jack's voice called Elizabeth's attention to him. She smiled when she saw that Jack was naked and Will's sword was still hanging out of his pants. At last, they had done the deed again! They were back together! But then why . . . She frowned. She couldn't even see his face, but her instincts told her something more than the obvious was wrong. "Toly," she called to her love, "we need to get to them."

* * *

Elvira's mouth rang out. "Jack, we've got more problems here than your freaking pants! What's going on? We were in the wall! They shouldn't have been able to get us out of there so easily! Not that we were hiding," she babbled. "We weren't hiding. We were busy making up." She grinned widely, her fangs showing and her black eyes gleaming. Her gaze trailed to the wall, and her mouth hung open in puzzlement. There wasn't even a hole!

Wolf looked dazed. There had not been a hole, yet here he lay, so dazed he couldn't even get to his feet! Had they just been snatched through the wall?! That's what Elvira was saying! How could that be? He began to feel his body all over to make sure he was intact.

* * *

"Duty!" Frederic sang out. "Let me go, Connor! She's back, and I have to do my duty by her!"

"YOU HAVE NO DUTY!" Connor yelled and hit him again.

* * *

"YE CAN NAE ESCAPE ME THA' EASILY, YE OL', BALD GEEZER!" Kat O'Hara yelled out as she got to her feet and looked out at Charles just in time to see his flesh beginning to reappear upon his skeleton. "D'ANAM DON DIABHAL!" She slung a fireball. It spiraled through the air, slammed into something invisible, and doubled back. Kat tried to call it back to her, but it would not obey! "DUCK AN' COVER, MATES!" she screamed as she jumped on top of Ace and slung a protective arm over Captain.

Shivers raked Crystal's insides. She had not been this scared since she had faced her uncle for the last time. She threw out her hands and froze Kat's fireball in mid-air. "This isn't good!" she called out.

"You are indeed quite accurate in that presumption, Miss Frost, even if it is a bit of an understatement." Kyna replied in a calm voice as she helped her beloved William to his feet.

"A _bit_?" Spike grumbled to his beloved.

Kyna continued, "They have put us in a trap!"

Ace curled his lithe body closer into the protective shield Kat had made her own body into over him and Captain. "Baby, don't throw any more of those!" he pleaded. "I'm not looking forward to getting singed again, and they've got us in a trap! Anything you do against them is going to come back on us! Poor little raccoon!" he cried, a tear trailing down his face. "He probably got smoldered already!"

Ace's words baffled Kat and scared her even more than she already was, not that she'd ever admit to being scared in the first place. "Ace, darlin', th' raccoon 'twas years ago. He's in the safest place he can be now, luv, an' has been fer a very long time. We need ye here, in the present." She was going to have a hard enough time protecting Captain and Clyde now, as it was. If Ace had just gone permanently over the deep end . . . What the Hell was she going to do?! "'Tis all tha' bloody, bald wanker's fault! Looks like they're savin' his sorry ass, but nae matter," she spoke determinedly, "'cause when I get out o' here I'm burnin' him straight tae Hell!" Her emerald eyes flashed.

"No, Kat, darling, there's a raccoon here!" Ace insisted, overlooking Kat's mutterings about Charles. "I saw him just a little while ago. He's chasing after that hooded newcomer. But I don't see him any more!"

"Hooded newcomer?" Kat repeated, looking her love directly in the face with questions in her own eyes. "Wha' hooded newcomer?" She had been too distracted with sending Xavier to Hell, where the bloody bastard belonged, to notice any newcomers, but how would a newcomer, outside of the Wizards, have even come to be at the house?

"I don't know where she came from, Kat, only that Frederic seems to have the hots for her. She had a raccoon. If that bald geezer has hurt that raccoon, he's going to pay for it when I get out of here!" He looked slowly amongst the members of the Pirates who he could see. There was a big heap of them over across the back wall, who were unconscious, and he couldn't tell who they were. "We have a new doggie!" he exclaimed with glee. "At least, I think it's a doggie! Look! It seems Delvira needs our help. She's trapped under that big dragon who has to be Jareth, and the doggie's howling now," he stated the obvious.

Kat eyed the doggie puzzedly. "Ace, I . . . I could be wrong, luv, but I din't t'ink that's a doggie. At least, nae a new one. Haven't we seen him somewhere before?"

Ace peered anxiously at the animal, who seemed, somehow, familiar. It was then that they heard something crashing against the wall. "Oh crap!" He rolled Kat off of him and pushed himself to a sitting position. "That's Ludo! He's calling the rocks! HUSH, LUDO! HUSH!" Ace yelled at him. He was now running toward Ludo with Kat in hot pursuit. Ace feared that the rocks would somehow make a hole and then crash into the Pirates, killing some of them.

* * *

Rachel looked up from nuzzling Tessa. "What the Hell happened?!"

Tessa reached up and stroked Ray's face. "Did you rock the world, Ray?" she asked, her eyes full of questions. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought they'd gone all the way!

Rachel smiled down into Tessa's face and brushed her silky hair with a hand. "I wish I could say I did, Tessa, but I'll be damned if I know what's going on!"

"Rachel!" a voice called from a few feet away. "Are you okay?" Captain Kitty Pryde was rather beside herself. She'd checked on Kurt and Lockheed first, but she was now kicking herself. "Damn it," she exclaimed, looking around at her friends and family. "I knew I should have been here!" She had never been one to jump into the sack, no matter how much she loved her man, instead of fulfilling her duty! _What_ had come over her?!

Tessa's eyes flashed daggers at Kitty. She would love to tear the brunette's hair completely out! How dare she start talking to Ray as though Ray was hers only?! Ray was hers now! Tessa told herself. If she wanted to keep her, she knew she was going to have to fight Kitty sooner or later, but now was not the time. So far, she was relieved that Ray had not gotten off of her, but she feared she'd lose her when she did. Had not Ray told her already that Kitty was the most important thing to her? It just wasn't fair! She wanted to stomp her foot in anger but couldn't do it from her position. I'll get you, Captain Kitty! she vowed. You try to take Ray away from me, I'll get you! I won't let you have her!

"I'm fine, Kitty -- " Rachel started, her voice flat and even. Why did Kitty have to show up now? She refused to look at her best friend for she knew she'd be lost if she did.

* * *

In the midst of the chaos, Salem lifted his throbbing head. His small, green eyes blinked as he looked out at all the Pirates. "Oh my Gods!" he breathed. What had happened?! What were the Wizards going to do to them because of _him_?! He couldn't go through this again! He couldn't lose his people again! Tears began to fall from his eyes.

* * *

At around the same time, Urian called out. "Milady," he gently chided Janeesa, "you must get off of me! You can do so much better for yourself!"

Janeesa was so dazed that she just kept looking at Rian. The ride had never come, and she no longer wanted it! Whatever it was, Rian could keep it! She looked for her sister only to find that Tessa was still laying under Ray. Had they managed to get the ride? Tessa looked as bewildered as she was! She stole a look back at Rian. Euuw! A disgusted shudder flashed through her mind, and she scrambled quickly away from him. Why was I after him so badly?! He's just a man!

Urianotalon fell back onto the hard wood floor with a groan. He felt deflated by her departure, and her absence seemed to leave a gaping hole in the atmosphere around him. Yet . . . How could he have allowed himself to take advantage of her like that!?! A hand covered his face in shame.

A second later, Janeesa stole another glance at him. What a man! She grinned to herself. She was still attracted to him.

* * *

"Rogue!" Joseph exclaimed, flying to her side. He was mightily confused as to how they had been not only freed from their Hellish prison but even returned to the house, but his greatest concern, as always, was the lady he loved with all his being. "Are you all right, my love?!"

"Yes, but how did we come to be here?" Rogue whispered even as she clung to Joseph. "Where's Mothah? Where's Victor? The last Ah saw him, him an' Ralph were at it again, an' now none o' 'em are ta be seen!"

"I know not," Joseph answered sadly as he held Rogue close to him and breathed in the wondrous scent of her hair, "where they are or what has happened here. We are back at the house, and the Wizards are here." His voice was calm and quiet, but he knew she'd know his fear.

* * *

Katrina pulled herself off of the wall, reached down, and offered her husband a hand up. "Those blasted Wizards!" she hissed angrily, her green eyes glowing. "They've trapped us in a trap, and I don't see Faith anywhere! We have to find her! Surely they didn't . . . do her in already?" She looked anxiously at Tom.

Tom took his lady wife's offered hand and let her help him to his feet even as he reached out with all his six senses, desperately seeking some sign, any sign, that Faith was all right. He could find no sign of her, however, and so it was that his eyes were troubled when he finally looked up into the emerald greens of his beloved. He couldn't find her sister, but that didn't mean that the Little Firecracker might not simply be unconscious.

He entwined his fingers with Katrina's as he made his soul mate a solemn vow. "We will find her, if at all we can, my love, and if it is not too late, we will escape this Hell with our family intact or die trying." He knew what family meant to her, and though he had a large blood family, he had never known the true meaning of familial love until she had finally accepted him into her world. He kissed her hand, then tucked her arm into his at his side, and began to lead the way, his nose sniffing in overtime and a prayer to Bast winging its way from his mind, heart, and soul.

* * *

Autolycus didn't know which way to go! Liz was wanting him to go to Will, but he felt pulled to go to his own people. Will seemed to be okay. He hoped Elizabeth was not being pulled Will's way again. Could it have only been a spell? Did she only love me because of it? I'll kill him! His eyes were intent upon the Love God, who seemed very familiar though why he couldn't, for the life of him, fathom.

Elizabeth mentally kicked herself. She gave Autolycus' lips a quick, soft kiss. "Go to your friends, dear; I understand. We'll be close, but I've got to see to my brother." She hurried to check on Will. She had been able to sense his sadness for years now, and the grief she now felt rolling off of him in waves was greater even than that which had consumed him throughout the past month.

Elizabeth rushed toward Will so swiftly that she failed to pay heed to where she was going. She tripped over a fallen body and landed hard. She rolled over slowly and came almost face to face with a teary-eyed Joxer. "How am I supposed to keep them safe _now_?!" he wailed a question for which she had no answer.

* * *

Xena managed to disentangle herself. She looked at Cupid as though she had totally lost her mind and was looking at an Angel. "I know Him," she breathed. "I think." She could not tear her eyes away from him. Where do I know Him from? she wondered.

Like Xena, Gabrielle, too, was lost, staring at Cupid. "He does," she breathed in agreement with her lover, "seem _so_ familiar . . . But how can that be? We've never met Cupid before!" Or had they? Memories began to flash through her mind, memories that involved the legendary God of Love and others she shouldn't have known but did . . .

Xena did not answer, but the memories did continue to float through her mind of another time and place. There were people crying, and she knew that she was one of them. Had Cupid been there? Had He been the cause of it?

Then she had another memory of Cupid. He was younger, and He was wrapped in Aphrodite's arms. They were both crying. A dark-haired male hovered near Aphrodite's back. He glowered, and she felt intense power sweeping off of Him. He had to be a God, and He, too, was familiar. He seemed to glower with anger, yet she sensed sadness from Him, as well, and fear. What had happened, she wondered, and who was dying or dead and causing all the pain?

Xena began to inwardly call for Aphrodite's appearance. She hadn't seen her friend in a while. She had some questions, and she hoped that She would have the answers.

* * *

"CARLOS!" Trent yelled. "WHERE'S CARLOS?!"

Something nudged his shoulder, and the blonde man whirled around to find himself looking directly into the long face and sad eyes of a donkey. He braced himself, knowing the beast was about to talk.

Eddie jerked his head in the direction he had just come. "He's down there, 'bout a pace or two." He then walked past the man and hurried after his Will.

"Carlos!" Trent cried as he found his friend at last. He still lay upon the floor, his body still and seemingly lifeless. He dropped to his knees, checked him for breathing, and spoke a silent prayer when he found that he still lived. Now, he continued to pray, continue to help us, please, Lord. We've done landed our butts in the biggest mess Ah've evah seen! Bring Carlos to, and show us the way out o' this Hellhole! His accent was strong right now for the fear and despair that plagued his heart.

* * *

Crystal heard the soft growls of her beloved lioness. She reached down to her and lovingly and reassuringly stroked the tawny fur atop her head. "They shan't have you, my dear." She would die defending her before that damn lion who she'd endlessly respected just a very short time ago ever laid a mangy paw upon her!

"Blue," she turned to her eldest baby while removing her necklace. She placed the necklace around his neck and a peck of a kiss upon his scaly cheek. "Contact Jack. Give him the code word." The expression in his eyes pained her heart. "Don't give me that look, sweetheart," she pleaded with him, her eyelashes batting away the tears that threatened to rise from her heart. "There might not be a choice, and I can not do it right now. I must concentrate on something else."

"Elvira, protect your sister." She patted the wolf's head before looking at the man who she had come to love both as her soul mate and as the father to her children. "Lorne, I know I need not tell you what to do, my love, for I believe you'll do all you can to protect our family." She then turned her back to her family and stepped forward.

She continued to walk forward until she had passed all the other Pirates. One more step would take her to the point where several had gone to or thrown things they'd hoped to harm the Wizards with only to either be thrown back themselves or have their weapons thrown back at them. Crystal spread her arms and legs and closed her eyes. Her fingers splayed toward the ceiling, and ice began to quickly grow from her. It formed a wall before her and then on each side. The wall continued to grow, quickly spreading down both sides.

* * *

Cordelia shivered but tried not to show her fear even as she nestled closer into Angel's side. "Angel, what did they do? They're saying they put us in a cage, and I saw Kat's fireball come back this way, but I see no bars or anything!"

Angel clung to Cordelia. He wasn't about to let go of her again! That had been close! She should never have been in the fight, he chided himself, but as usual, he couldn't find a way to keep her safe. No one seemed to be any worse off than they had been in the beginning, yet they were in a trap. "LET US OUT OF HERE!" he called to Merlin, not expecting Merlin to give in, but he wanted him to know he wanted out of the trap.

Cordelia's head had rested, for a second, against Angel's chest, but his words surprised and puzzled her. Her forehead creased with confusion, but understanding quickly entered her heart and mind. He was yelling at them to release them, because he had no idea what to do to force them to free them and was at as much of a loss as she was. He, also, blamed himself for her being there; that was why he'd been quiet when she'd first spoken to him.

She raised her head. Her hands cupped his chin, and she gently pulled his head down so that he'd look at her. "Angel," she spoke softly to him, "beloved, do not blame yourself for this! Whatever happens, I want to be beside you. It is you and our love that have given purpose to my life, and one day, I will die regardless. I hope that none of us die this day, but if you are meant to perish here, I want to perish beside you. I want to be beside you, no matter what." She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her mouth to his.

Angel's hands ran gently down Cordelia's back, pressing her body even closer to his as his lips deepened their kiss. If this was to be their last day together, he wanted her to be sure of his love. He was constantly amazed by her understanding. He had not said anything to her about blaming himself, yet somehow, she knew. He wanted her out of here, somewhere safe.

He heard Crys telling Blue to contact Jack and hoped that Jack could get them out of there, but he had seen the others trying to bamf or shimmer out and they had not been successful. He wondered, for a brief second, why Crys was having Blue to contact Jack instead of conversing with her cousin herself. The answer came to him almost as quickly as the question. Regardless of Crystal's reasonings, Angel didn't figure Jack would make it either.

Cordelia lost herself in Angel's kiss. Her arms tightened their hold on him as she melted into him. Her tongue thrust boldly into his mouth in search of its perfect mate, his tongue.

* * *

Trina had gone immediately to Andrew's side and had just helped him to sit up. Her blue eyes had trailed back to the feathered being the Wizard was calling Cupid, but she ripped her gaze away to look questioningly at her love. "First," she asked him in a whisper, "are you okay, sweetheart? Secondly," she continued almost in the same breath, "is that really _the_ Cupid?" A new thought came to her, and she looked at him rather dubiously. "That isn't your God, is it?!"

"No, darling," Andrew answered Trina with obvious relief in his voice. "That's Aphrodite's Son, Cupid, and I'm okay." He smiled at her. "It's over! I don't know who won, but it wasn't us." He cupped her face gently and gazed into her eyes. "At least, we're together, love."

Trina's blue eyes flashed at Andrew. How could he accept defeat so easily?! It was then that she recalled that he had been against fighting the Wizards to start with. She got to her feet. "Just because we're trapped," she exclaimed defiantly, "does not mean we're defeated! You may have thought they did not mean to harm us to start with, Andrew, but now look at us! They've slung us all up against this damn wall and placed us in some kind of trap!" Her eyes had moved to glare at the offending Wizards, but now she looked back down at her beloved again, sadness creeping into her gaze. "Lay here if you want, my darling, and accept defeat, but while there is still life left in me, I will fight with my every breath to defend my family and my crew!"

Her crew. She stopped for a moment, surprised at her own words. Spike had not attacked Carlos, she realized, or either he had been provoked by something, or some one, who had been pretending to be Carlos. The Vampire who had saved all their lives countless times would not so easily turn against them! Something was amiss in that situation, and that something had to do with the Wizards! She glared again at them and yelled at them, cussing them a blue streak like only a Texanian could. Then she whirled around on the heel of her left boot and marched over toward Kyna.

Andrew did not have much to say to Trina's tirade. He didn't expect her to take defeat easily, but he had figured on something like the Wizards had done to them if they had attacked. After all, they were extremely powerful beings, their powers being nearly limitless. They could do anything to them, and they could not do anything except to accept it! He hated being powerless. Just once more, he wished, he could feel his Angel powers running through him. If he could, he'd have them all out of there, safely and instantly, and the Wizards would never even know how they'd gotten out! He concentrated, praying it would work, but he didn't even get a poof. He hung his head and walked over to stand beside Kyna, as well, hoping no one had seen his miserable attempt.

* * *

Mouse pulled herself together. She looked at her beloved Ray first and found him as puzzled as she herself was. AndrAla, Matrix, and Bob were still lost to their tears, and Frisket had joined in the barking of a small dogman whose name she vaguely recalled was Sir Didymus and a brown and white cat. _Cat?!_ She looked again, her eyes wide. Yup, it was a barking cat all right! She got to her feet, walked over, and stooped in front of Bob. She gently touched the hands that covered his face, hiding his tears. "Bob?" she called. "Shugah, we need ya."

Bob lifted his head and looked at Mouse through his tears. Then he looked around at the Pirates. "We're back with them!" he told Mouse. "We're saved, but home is no more!" He looked at Mouse's beloved Ray; the family dog, Frisket; his best friend, Matrix; and Matrix's beloved AndrAla. "We are together. Thank the User for that!" He stood and looked at the Captains, who mostly seemed to be gathering closer to each other in the center of their grouping. He didn't know what to do or say, but he looked at Kyna and, with a sad smile, told her, "It's good to see you again, Captain, even under these circumstances. We thought we were lost forever!"

* * *

Jack looked back at Will. He reached out and touched Will's face gently. "Cover up, love. I don't want the rest of them seeing what's mine!" He prayed that Will was not withdrawing within himself again. He looked back at Cupid. This guy seemed to be more bird than man! Was Aphrodite truly His Mother, and if She was, what in the heck had She mated with to get _Him_?! Why was He doing this to them? He stood, looking at Merlin. "I need my pants, old man!"

Will sniffed. He was too drained, tired, and above all, heartsick to pretend right now. He looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes. "Love?" he queried softly. Had he called him that, or had he only imagined it?

Willow wrapped himself around Jack's ankles and glared at Will. He wasn't getting _his_ grubby paws back on _his_ pet again!

Jack couldn't figure out what was coming over Will. Had he suddenly regretted loving him? Gods, he hoped not! He had just got his Will back! He lifted his stubborn chin that he loved so much and kissed Will full on the lips. "Sorry I'm naked, but I'm not sorry for that little dance you gave me! I've never had so much pleasure in my life, love!"

His eyes could not drink Will in enough. "I know what you're thinking. Cupid's spell only gave you the ability to let go and love me again. It didn't make either of us fall in love with each other, because we already were. It just gave you back to me! THANK YOU, CUPID!" Jack called to Him.

He could hear others', including James Hook, calling thanks to Cupid. He wondered what the Wizards were going to do with Him. They couldn't _really_ be more powerful than a God, could they? Maybe they're just going to call His Momma on Him. Not that that would do any good. Jack had been calling for Her off and on the entire month, and She _still_ hadn't answered!

* * *

Wesley's eyes fluttered open to the shocking revelation that Jasmine was laying on top of him, naked and her long, blonde hair was singed almost completely off of her skull. What the Hell had got a hold of her?! he wondered. He slowly worked his way out from under her. "Jasmine?" He touched her tentatively. Then he noticed all of the Pirates standing around, hands clenching in anger and the arguing and loud voices, and realized that they were in a trap. He shook Jasmine gently and was glad when she opened her eyes. Even her eyebrows had been singed. Now she needed a healer, and he was miraculously healed!

Jasmine groaned as what little remained of her brain came back into focus. She blinked as she looked up at the British man who was calling to her. "I . . . I'm sorry," she managed. "Did I pass out before delivering the goods? I'll make it up to you," she continued before he could say anything. "I promise. Just please don't ask for a refund. I'll do you two for the price of one!"

Although Elizabeth had managed to pull herself off of Jasmine, she had not managed to get to her feet yet. She was sitting only a pace or two away from Wesley and Jasmine when she heard the other blonde's words. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Surely she had _not_ just heard what she thought she had?!

"Jasmine, what the Hell's wrong with you now?!" Wesley demanded, looking at her intently. "Sometimes, I wonder, girl, if you've even got a brain in there! Why are you naked, and where are your clothes? Why do you keep talking about return of money? We have not exchanged money! Do you need some money? Is that what's the matter? All you have to do is ask and put your clothes back on. Where are they?!"

Jasmine's mouth dropped open now, and she looked at Wesley as though he was the crazy one. "Put my clothes _back_ on?! We haven't done it yet! And what do you mean there's been no exchange of money? I always get my money before I get naked with the customer, always!"

"WE NEED A HEALER!" Wesley called out. "ANY HEALER WILL DO! THIS WOMAN IS TOTALLY OVER THE DEEP END!" He tried yet again with Jasmine. "Jasmine, we have not exchanged money. Get dressed."

"Look, whatever your name is, we must have ex . . . excha . . . exchanged money or whatever you call it, because otherwise," she continued, her voice rising even shriller, "I wouldn't be naked!"

* * *

Smee was scared. He'd heard the wide-spread word that the Love God, Cupid, was amongst their number. Surely He had not placed his beloved James under a spell that had caused him to resume loving him?! "J-James?" he breathed, daring to lift trembling, teary eyes to his beloved's face.

James smiled at Smee, leaned down, and kissed him. "Fear not, love. Cupid had nothing to do with the love I have for you! He put a spell on you, not me! I wanted you the whole time, but you would have none of me! That's why I thanked Him. You finally let your walls down! I know He did it. Thank the Gods Somebody did! I couldn't bare the thought of losing you!"

"James," Smee cried, his heart in his breaking voice, "you . . . You could never lose me!" Tears fell from the short man's eyes. "It was I who lo-lost you, or so I thought!" He looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "I don't know why I've been seeing these horrible things, but I've always loved you! I've never once stopped, nor could I or would I ever stop loving you! You are my world, my life, the very air I breathe! You are everything good to me, and without you, I have no reason to carry on! Even your greatest temper tantrums have never been able to scare me away!"

James deeply breathed in Smee's scent. It was a wondrous thing, he thought, that had happened. He felt like a huge, lazy cat who wanted to stretch. "Smee, I love you, I love you, I love you!" he said three times and then he kissed him long and deep.

He could care less to the Wizards. It didn't matter if they got out and they got their butts kicked again or if the Wizards kept them in there, as long as he had Smee and Smee was not screaming bitches. "It's all that sorry boi's fault," he told Smee. "That boi always causes trouble! Somehow, he caused you to see bitches, knowing that, without you, I could never continue!" His mustache quivered and eyes flashed with anger. Oh, how he longed to drive his hook through that accursed boi and put an end to him and his cruelties forever more!

"And I had no plans of continuing without you, my love," Smee answered honestly, as he was always honest with James unless they were having to put on an act, as they had so many times around James' crews throughout the years. "Had Frederic not . . . Frederic!" He sat up, his eyes wide. "Our boys! Have the Wizards touched them?! If they've laid a hand on them -- " His whole portly body quivered with anger.

James got quickly to his feet and pulled Smee up beside him. They called their sons' names but did not get an answer. Hand in hand, they began to walk and look, their despairing eyes frantically searching for their beloved children.

* * *

Dawson disentangled himself from his beloved and pulled both himself and her up. He looked around for something to cover Faith with, never realizing that he, too, was completely naked. When he did, his hands went instinctively to his privates, and he added his demands to others' for clothes. Anything would do to cover them, he thought. I just don't want them looking at Faith!

When Faith had come to, the reality of what had just happened hit her like a ship coming out of the dark. She had been so shocked that she had been unable to move or speak, but at last she found her tongue. "Why?" she whispered. The soft, fearful whisper was barely out of her mouth before her anger flared into fury. She swiftly turned on Dawson, her face flushed. "_**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!**_" she yelled.

"Me?" Dawson asked, feigning innocence. "What do you mean what did _I_ do?" He appeared to give the matter serious contemplation before asking in a small voice verging on tears, "Are you mad because I . . . took the lead?"

For a mere second, the look he gave her almost melted Faith, but then she remembered that he had just thrown his life away. "_DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING STUPID SHITT!_" she screeched. "_YOU KNOW __**DAMN**__ WELL WHAT THE __**FUCK**__ I MEAN, DAWSON LEERY! HOW __**DARE**__ YOU! HOW __**COULD**__ YOU!?! HOW COULD YOU JUST THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY LIKE THAT!?!_" She stubbornly fought down the tears that threatened to rise.

"I don't consider it throwing my life away, Faith! To me, it's a chance to be with you! They can't do anything to you that they can't do to me now! We'll be together, and that's what counts most to me! You can stop shutting me out now! Don't you love me even a little bit?" He fought to keep the tears back. "I would do anything to be with you, Faith! Don't you know that? You're just lucky you got Salem; I don't even know who I have!" he commented with a half-hearted grin.

He had continued on before she could manage to answer his question about whether or not she loved him even just a little. She loved him so much that she would throw her whole world away for him, not even try to fight, that she would protect him from the greatest danger she'd ever fallen into . . . and yet he was just as determined now to stand beside her as he had been when she had suffered so terribly in Judson's clutches. How could he think she didn't love him?! The thought cut her to the core and grasped her heart in red-hot pain, pain that brought tears to her dark eyes.

His next words, however, flushed her anger again. "_Lucky?!_" she spat, her teary eyes flashing dangerously. "_**LUCKY!?!**_ Kid, what the _fuck_ are you thinking?! This ain't got anything to do with luck! I'm standing for Salem, yeah, and I don't regret that, but do you realize what all we stand to have happen to us, to lose? Those who lived through what was done to them lost their sex drives, their figures, their youth; forgot everybody, including those they loved; spent two hundred fucking years being tortured while thinking that their loves had been killed! Salem got turned into a cat! What kind of life is any of that?! And that's what you've just thrown your stupid ass straight into!"

"Right beside you, love!" He wanted to kiss her. He ached to hold her, but he knew better than to make a move on her when she was this angry. "If you're turned into a cat, love, they'll turn me into one and then we'll spend our cat lives together! They take your memories, they'll take mine, but I believe that we will find each other again in time! Did they not find their loves once again? Are they not together? Whatever enchantment they do to me because I mess up and don't win, well, at least they're giving me life, a life where I'll have a chance to be with you again! Otherwise, I'd just live a short life and die, wanting you every second of my life and not being able to have you! We must grab what we can get so that we can be together for as long as the Fates decree, and whether that's five minutes or an eternity, it will never be long enough!" He dared to lift her hand to his lips and kiss it gently. He knew she loved him. He just wanted to hear it just once in a normal moment.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	33. Chapter Thirtytwo

**Chapter Thirty-two**

**The House**

Delvira came around to the sounds of tear-filled wails. She opened her eyes and found Jareth on top of her. Behind him, she could see flashes of green. She knew the voices, she realized; they belonged to Teak and Trely. "Teak, Trely," she called, "help me roll Jareth over." She knew he breathed for she could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest against hers.

Though Teak and Trely tried, even with Delvira's assistance, they could not lift Jareth in his dragon form. Delvira's mouth dropped open when a familiar howl met her ears. "LUDO?!" she called over his cry for the rocks. "LUDO, IS THAT REALLY YOU?!"

"Llluuuudddoooo," Ludo answered in his slow, gravelly voice. He scratched his massive rear end, a perplexed look upon his face. "Rocks friends not answer." His beady eyes trailed back to where he had left the shrunken BFG. His gigantic friend was now only about the same height of the Queen and had yet to stop shrieking over what had happened to him.

Even now, the BFG's only answer to Ludo's problem was, "BFG Giant, not human bean!" Ludo howled again.

* * *

Brown eyes popped open. Where was she?! He jumped to his feet, and a howl of pain broke from his lips before he could stop it. He turned the howl quickly into a call, however. "PRUE?! PRUE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

Zora had continued in her search for her father almost immediately after having been thrown against the wall. She was worried about Connor and feared for their little ones, but her greatest concern of all at the moment was her father. In tiger form, she followed his scent to a gathering of people with sad faces. Each face seemed sadder than the last. She moved on fearfully. A growl rushed from her mouth and tears filled her eyes at the sight of her father laying so still upon the floor. She ran to him and laid her head gently upon his body. Her eyes met Wolverine's, and in them was a grave question asked by a little girl who he had never before seen so afraid. Would Vang live?

"Cole!" Piper called out, praying her love would have an answer to this latest craziness. "_Cole?!_" She looked sadly at Zora when the girl arrived and ran to her father. She wished she had an answer, but she did not. Paige had done all she could, and Piper feared it might prove to be too much for her youngest sister as she reached out a hand and gently stroked the unconscious girl's red hair. Only time would tell if they would open their eyes. She tried not to let her mounting fear show.

Wolverine sighed heavily. He continued to hold 'Ro's hand in his. "I don't know, Zora. I pray to any God that'll listen an' make sure that they live," he said, choking on his words and indicating that 'Ro still had not awakened and moved. "Paige did all that she could do. Now only time will tell."

He didn't want to think what would happen if they didn't wake. If he never got to look into his beautiful 'Ro's eyes again or feel her lips upon his, he knew he'd be totally lost without her. He was willing to give his own life in order to save her, if need be, but he didn't know Who to sacrifice himself to. He was barely aware that they were in a trap as he tuned the others out.

He gave 'Ro's hand a gentle squeeze, fighting against his tears. He knew he had to be strong in a time like this. The one thing he had managed to hear was that they were in a trap caused by the Wizards. Sorry bastards! he thought. To pick on us at a time like this! Part of him wondered if they were to blame for it all.

* * *

Cole had tried to shimmer out and was unable to. He had been beside Brendan, and they had not been too far away from where Piper was when they had been thrown off of Gandalf. He had not been knocked out when they had been thrown and immediately had tried to shimmer out. He found he couldn't.

When he heard Piper call him, he followed the sound of her voice until he could put his arms around her. He had never felt at such a low ebb in his life before. Usually, when they were in trouble, he simply shimmered them out. Now, his shimmer didn't work. He stood there, with his arms around Piper, trying hard not to let her know just how scared he was. What would the Wizards do to his family, and why was it that he was so powerless to help?

* * *

Janeesa continued to stare adoringly at Rian. They hadn't gotten the ride, and she wasn't so much drawn to that now, yet she was still drawn to Rian and knew that they belonged together. She just had to convince him. She smiled at him so dazzling a smile that she hoped she blinded the entire room just so that he'd look at her and her only. Her heart sank when his hand covered his face. She wanted to run back to him and cheer him up. How could he be so sad at her departure . . . unless . . . he truly felt something for her too? She stood, wondering what to do and praying that he'd lift his head. Just one look, she silently pleaded, the smile still firmly in check.

Feeling some one's eyes upon him, Urian dared to peek through his fingers, and his eyes found Janeesa's form just a few seconds later. Her smile blew him away, but then a quiet sobbing drew his attention. He turned to look in its direction, and his heart caught at the sight of the sobbing black cat. "Salem . . . " He moved to his feet and headed toward the male who had once meant so much to him.

Janeesa watched as Rian moved toward the black cat. Could that cat truly be crying?! She wondered until she saw the actual tears rolling down his face. It was the first time she'd ever seen a cat cry or any animal other than Robbie. How she missed her little friends! She wondered if she could contact Herbert and he could help them get out of this mess.

* * *

Meesy kneaded like crazy and mewed wildly. His heavy kneading popped a button off, and still he kneaded. Finally, his desperate maneuvers were rewarded by brown eyes flashing open. "You're a shapeshifter," Meesy reminded his son-in-law before Morph even had time to figure out what was going on. "Turn into something that will break through the top of the house!"

Morph stared at Meesy, his hands going instinctively to stroke him in an unsuccessful effort to calm him. "Meesy, what's going -- ?"

"There's time to explain later! Just do as I say!" the panicked King commanded indignantly. "Do it!" He kneaded him even harder and swifter, his chocolate plume slicing through the air like a sword.

"Stop it!" His hands instinctively started to slap out at Meesy's paws, but he did not have the heart or disrespect it would have taken to make abusive contact with His Royal Majesty's fur. Instead, his hands laid softly upon his paws. "Stop it," he pleaded again, looking into Meesy's panicked blue eyes. "Tell me. What's going on that's made you so afraid?"

"Kings fear nothing!"

Morph didn't argue, though he knew it to be a lie and also knew that, if he were to call him upon it, Meesy would simply attest that it was a traditional lie for although Kings did fear they were not allowed to publicly admit to their fears. "Where's Celina?" he tried again, and his blood ran steadily colder until the fear made his blood feel like ice sluicing through his veins as Meesy finally told him what was happening.

* * *

Lorne wondered what the code word was and if Jack could get to them. He watched as Crystal enclosed them in a world of ice. He feared that those who were not clothed properly would freeze from the proximity of the ice. "Crys?" he called to her. He did not want to break her concentration, but he also didn't want his friends and family to freeze. "Why are you enclosing us in ice? Will it not freeze those who do not have clothes? Is there no other way? Can Jack come here to us through the Wizards' trap?"

Lorne's words broke through Crystal's concentration, and for a moment, she wondered. Did he honestly think she was trying to _harm_ their family? No, he knew better, she told herself. He simply did not yet understand her powers, her gifts. This was the one thing she had to offer as protection, and she would do so. She kept her eyes closed and returned her full attention to building the ice wall.

Elvira looked up at Lorne and shook her head. What was the man thinking, to question her mother like that?! Sure, there were some silly humans running around naked -- she still had difficulty believing that Captain Jack was amongst their number! --, but Crystal was doing what was she was doing to help and protect them all, even the naked ones! She walked around Lorne and pressed the end of her snout to his rear end. It was a habit she'd developed over the last month, a silent way for her to warn him that it was perhaps better not to press a certain issue.

Lorne reached a green, finely manicured hand to his rear end and gently waved Elvira away. No sooner had he done so than Cindy approached him.

Cindy glared at Lorne, and her tail slapped him. She did not strike him hard enough to cause him any actual harm but instead delivered just a tap to his leg, just enough to tell him to shut the Hell up. She and her sister then moved forward to flank Crystal. They were there when their mother's knees began to buckle as, having finished the length of the wall, she began to expand its thickness, pushing against the invisible barrier the Wizards had set up. They caught her and, between the two of them, held her up.

Blue, up until this point, had mostly ignored Lorne for he'd been giving Jack the grave news. Now he opened his eyes, looked at his father, and slowly and sadly shook his head. "Coo," he spoke with the same sadness he'd shaken his head with and the same agonizing sadness that showed clearly in his blue eyes. Jack could not save them all.

Lorne's eyes met Blue's, and his heart sank. Jack wasn't coming to save them. He was coming to take Crystal's babies away to safety as Crys felt, yet again, that they were in a situation where a win was not possible. All she was doing, he realized, was doing her best to delay what she believed to be the inevitable.

Was it true? he wondered with a gulp and chills sweeping through his spine. The Wizards were more powerful than any other being he'd ever come across or heard tale of. The Council was the greatest magick there was on the face of the planet. All the tales about them told that it would take not only great magick but genius cunning to defeat a single one and that the only being who could defeat them all would have to be a God.

He knew the Lady Aphrodite had abandoned them, though he could not, for the life of him, understand why. Why had She turned Her back on them after seeing them through all that She had? They had survived the Piratesses and the trials. They had killed Frostbite. Even Helvira was long gone. There was nothing left to fear save the Wizards, and yet the only Ones who could defeat them had abandoned them. Surely They must have abandoned them. He knew Jack, Kurt, Xena, Andrew, and several of the others had attempted to reach Aphrodite with no luck.

His red eyes peered out at Cupid. He was there, but was it only to toy with them? He would not fight for them, Lorne knew. He was a God of purely love, and the tales and songs of his mischievous matchings were endless. His Mother was nowhere in sight, and Cupid would do them no good.

The little dragon turned his head in search of Angel and cooed callingly to him. He'd always been so good at making their mother see sense and reason before. Perhaps he'd have an answer now.

A soft groan from Crystal cut through Lorne's thoughts. He moved forward and slipped his arms around her, wishing that he could do more to help her and give her more strength. "Crys, you can't continue to do this until you play yourself out! Rest. Don't burn yourself out, darling. We need you." Surely there was more she could do later, a way to actually fight the accursed Council?

Where was Angel? he wondered. Blue had been asking for Angel. What was Angel doing, and did he have some sort of plan, by any miracle it took?

* * *

Kyna nodded to Bob. She had always been curious about him and the others that made up his immediate family and often watched each and every one of them. She had known, for years, that there was more to them than met the eye but had never quite came to a conclusion as to just what that was. "Gather your people," she told him. "I do not know what has happened to them, but there is no time for tears now. We must find a way to fight or flee and do just that."

Spike had been about to move forward to greet Bob when Kyna's words stopped him. The last sentence she uttered chilled him to the core, and he looked at her with great surprise and greater worry in his black eyes. The only battles he had ever known Kyna to flee from had been ones fought against him, and though she'd never admitted it at those times, he'd always known that it was because she had not had the heart to fight him! However, he knew that that was not the reasoning behind her contemplation of fleeing at the moment. "We can take them," he whispered with much more bravado than he felt, "can't we?"

Kyna looked at her beloved husband with pain and shame in her almond eyes. Her voice was as quiet as his when she answered him, and she knew that none of the others could overhear them. "I pray we can, my love, but we must be ready if we can not. Sometimes it is better to flee to fight another day than it is to stand and be forced to accept defeat in the current day."

Her eyes then moved to locate the teleporters in the room. Delvira's portals would be worthless for the Council could trace any portal. Cole was at as much of a loss as the rest of them; she could read it in the Demon's face. Her gaze went to the Demonic Priest, Kurt Wagner. "Father Wagner," she called, her voice firm as she took command, "have you attempted to teleport?"

* * *

Hansel pulled himself to his feet and almost fell back down again. His mind was spinning, the sights around him a blur. He had to find Chong, Derek, Chong, Derek! He had to locate his sister before the Wizards could kill her, or worse!

* * *

Chong opened his eyes and looked straight into Derek's. Hansel should have been between them, but he was nowhere to be seen. Chong slowly sat up and looked at Derek. Derek sat up slowly, never moving his eyes away from Chong. Hansel had to be here somewhere, and they both intended to get to him first. They jumped to their feet and looked up and down the vast array of Pirates.

Chong spotted Hansel first and took off running without warning. He ran and jumped over other Pirates who were laying on the floor without giving them a second thought. He ran as though he were a runner in a marathon race. He came to a sliding halt right in front of Hansel. Derek was only seconds behind him.

Both men looked Hansel over for injuries before grabbing one of his arms. Each tried to pull him closer to their own body; both were intent on kissing him. They had found him! He was safe! He had not gone to fight for nothing! He had not been killed!

They were so happy that he was safe that they could have kissed the Wizards, yet they glared angrily at each other. "He's _mine_!" Chong told him. "Let go!"

"No, he's _mine_!" Derek glowered at Chong. "I demand that _you_ let him go!" They each drew back a fist to hit each other.

* * *

Jack had barely gotten his thanks to Cupid out before Will tackled him, throwing his arms around him; pulling him close in a tight hug; and planting his lips firmly on his beloved's. Jack was wrong; he had never stopped loving him! It was never their love that he had ran from but Jack's disappointment, his failure, and his believed inability to please him. Despite all the fears and suicide thoughts and even attempts, however, Will had never once stopped loving Jack. He'd tell him later, though. For now, he needed to feel his lips on his, to taste him, to know from his actions and touches that his words were as true as they made his heart sing. His hands roamed his body wildly, caressing everything he could reach, and never once did Will realize that his own natural sword hung out in the public for all to see while it hardened again.

Jack tried desperately to cover Will's sword even as he continued to kiss his love. He was extremely thankful that Will did indeed love him for there was no greater treasure to Jack than that of Will's heart! He'd give up every piece of gold he'd ever laid a hand on or his eye had ever seen to spend eternity with Will, and he was willing to bargain with the very Devil himself to win his people's freedom! For now, he let himself enjoy Will's kisses and covered his sword with his body. Why in the Hell won't they give me me pants?! Jack fretted to himself.

"You're wrong, . . . Jack . . . , oh so . . . wrong . . . " Will moaned out between the heated, passionate kisses he and Jack were exchanging at last. "I . . . " His hands roamed every inch of his beloved that they could reach, caressing his paled skin, stroking what little hair was left on his handsome face, encircling his waist, rubbing his thinned shoulders, cupping his face and his bare buttocks. "I never once . . . stopped loving you . . . couldn't've . . . but I couldn't . . . I couldn't _face_ you . . . knowing . . . knowing I'd only disappoint you . . . that I'd failed you . . . and . . . and would again . . . or so I thought . . . but I never, never . . . _ever_ . . . stopped loving you, Jack! . . . I can't, and I wouldn't . . . want to even if I could! . . . Life without you, . . . without our love . . . isn't worth living!"

Will's words hit Jack's heart better than Cupid's arrow had hit him earlier. "You will never disappoint me, love, and I will never stopping loving you! You are the greatest treasure I have ever had in my hands! You're in my heart and in my soul! Don't you ever run from me again, Captain," he repeated. "Now please cover up. We have to confront our enemy."

Will had been about to respond to the words Jack had spoken to him, the very words that had caused his heart to soar higher than it ever before had, when Jack had continued. His next words caused Will a great bout of confusion. He looked at his love with raised brows. "Jack . . . ?" He shook his head. "What are you talking about? You're the one who's naked!"

His brown eyes swept his beloved over again, and he moaned inwardly. Oh, what a delicious sight the man he loved was! He felt his steed harden, . . . and it did not press against any clothes. Will's eyes shot wide. His face turned red. Slowly, a cannonball stuck in his throat, Will's eyes lowered. What he saw poking up at him made him screech and caused his sword to deflate. He hurriedly stuck it back in his pants and buttoned up with trembling fingers. He dared not raise his eyes to Jack's gaze or any one else's, for that matter, but his trembling hands next moved to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

She shook her head, her long hair flinging around her and a single tear braving the fall from her eye. She shoved at her face angrily. The damn thing hadn't been supposed to fall! She had to be strong. She had to find a way to make him see reason and free him before it was too late! It wasn't already too late . . . Was it? It couldn't be! There had to be a way that she could save him! "You really don't get it, do you?" she demanded. "You won't get the same punishment as me! They'll do to you whatever they do to the one you stand for, and they'll do to me whatever they do to Salem!"

"You deserve a chance for a _life_, Dawson! A life away from all this insanity, a life where you can find a . . . a . . . " She choked on her words. " a . . . a good . . . a good wo . . . Damn it! You deserve to be able to have a good, long, normal, happy life with some bitch who deserves you and who'll dote on you and make you happy and not put you in danger every second and be able to fuck you and . . . and _deserve_ you!" _**DAMN IT!!!**_ she roared to herself as her tears finally began to fall. Her jagged nails raked at the raining teardrops, and she turned away from him so that he would not see the effect he had on her, that this whole situation had taken upon her.

Dawson slipped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the back of the neck. "Without you, Faith, there is no life, and as long as there's life, there's hope." He held her gently yet firmly, willing her to feel the love that was in him for the one and only woman who would ever be his true mate.

"Hope? Hope is . . . " It hadn't been too long ago that she would have declared that it was crap, and in truth, she still felt that way. Had she not, however, told those she loved in her notes to them that as she could not wish for them, she would hope? "We never get what we hope for or, if we do, we get it too late to enjoy it."

Why was he so determined to stick to her? Didn't he know that he deserved better, deserved some one who could please him and not constantly put his life, and even his very soul, in danger? He must, she thought, for despite his words, he had not denied her declaration that he deserved better. "Why do you have to talk like that?" she asked him. "You deserve better! You know that! And you can find better, you can get better! You go looking, you'll fall in love again, and the others will keep you alive while you're with them."

He turned her slowly around to face him before putting a finger on her lips. "You talk too much, Faith. You have to feel with your heart. Somewhere, in your heart, I know I'm in that spot for you fill my heart. And as for better, there are none better than you! If I had all the women in the world looking at me and wanting me, my eyes would still be turned upon you for you are all that I want! You are all that I need!"

"Smee calls them bitches; I call them bitches too! Bitches of the world, for which I have no use! Only one wild temptress tempts me. She fulfills my every dream, my every wish, but yet she tries to stay elusive! I hope and pray -- I _live_ for the day that you stop running from me and you let me be by your side where I belong!" he said very determinedly, looking directly into her eyes. "No other man shall ever stand by you, Faith! I swear I'll kill them for you are my very own jewel!" His finger was replaced by his lips with a solemn pledge of a kiss. He wished he had the words to tell her that wherever she ran, he'd follow, but if she'd just stand still, she might get some of the loving that she so richly deserved.

* * *

Prue heard Brendan calling her. She was surprised. He was the first one she had called for. She moved very quickly to stand beside him and reached out a hand to touch him from behind. "I'm safe, Brendan, but boy, am I mad! How dare they treat us like criminals and trap us in a trap! None of us can get back at them! I've been trying! I can't throw a single one of them! It's as though I don't have any powers at all!"

She desperately wanted him to take her in his arms. She felt that, together, they could overcome anything. She could see her sisters and Joxer having a fit. Leave it to Joxer to be crying his heart out because he failed yet again! This time, it wasn't even his fault! Prue thought ruefully. She liked Joxer despite his weaknesses.

* * *

Wesley looked hopefully around for a healer, praying that one would come and help this poor woman. He saw Elizabeth on the floor, looking at them as though they had lost their minds. He lowered his hand to her to help her to her feet. "I'm sorry that you had to hear this, Elizabeth, but Jasmine seems to have lost it all. I don't know what to do to help her."

Elizabeth gladly took Wesley's offered hand, but as he moved to assist her to her feet, she stumbled and fell into him, gasping with pain that throbbed in her ankle.

"Hey!" Jasmine exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "He's mine! Get off of him! He's already paid me for it!"

Elizabeth glared at Jasmine. "First of all, I am not of your liking -- "

"You damn sure aren't! I don't do women! Well," she admitted with a thoughtful expression scrunching her face, "not unless they pay really, really, _really_ good but since we have others who are willing to do . . . " She paused. "Where are the others? Where is this place? This isn't the whorehouse!"

"Of course it isn't!" Elizabeth snapped, looking at the other blonde in thorough disgust. She then looked up at Wes. "Did she hit her head?" That thought caused her to take another look at Jasmine, and she pulled back in obvious disgust. "What the heck did happen to her head?" The woman only had a few scraggly hairs left on her blackened scalp!

"I don't know what happened to her! One minute, she was her usual, weird self, and now she's even stranger! Jasmine, did you hit your head, and what is wrong with your ankle, Elizabeth? I need to look at it." He knelt down before her so that he could look at her closer. His hand gently ran over her foot.

He looked up at her, his face full of concern. "I am afraid that you have hurt your ankle, my dear. It is swelling up, so you need a healer too. One does not seem to be forthcoming, so I think perhaps we should go to look for one."

He looked over to where he had heard Joxer wailing the entire time he had been dealing with the two blondes. "And you, mate," he told the man who was so much more like a boy that Wesley could not believe his years, "should . . . " He paused upon seeing that Joxer was not only crying over Phoebe but also Celina. Both were unconscious but appeared unhurt otherwise. Wes immediately knew why Celina was unconscious, but he had no idea as to Phoebe's situation. " . . . wait for help," he amended his earlier notion. "I'll send some when I can find a healer."

He scooped Elizabeth up before she could protest and looked at Jasmine. "Well, are you coming? Since I bought you, you belong to me now. You get to come where I come and go where I go."

She glared at him. "Well, this isn't the way it usually works, but you did pay for a night's worth." Her brow furrowed. "Didn't you?" Then her face completely blanked.

"Come along, Jasmine. We will hunt for Katrina." He looked first to the left and then to right and, upon spying Katrina and Tom, he headed straight for Katrina.

Jasmine followed as though in a daze. Elizabeth hoped the girl would forget how to speak and, by some miracle, get dressed before Autolycus saw her.

* * *

Faith's furious yell reached several pairs of ears at once. Of those ears that twitched and sat up at attention in reaction to her voice, one pair was orange. Tom reached out to his wife and lovingly stroked her beautiful face. "I think, my dear, that our Little Firecracker, as Jack likes to call her, is definitely alive. Shall we go to her," he whispered, "or let her blow it out?"

Clark released a breath he had not realized he'd been holding. He looked at his beloved Lex with a grin. "There she is, love, and it sounds like she's as crabby as ever," he commented.

The one crab in the Pirate crews' midst had no time to make comment on the words he heard and, if he had had his mind on them, would have taken offense to. He was desperately busy, trying to keep both cubs in line while Wolfie barked his head off at the Wizards, cussing them in canine language for all he was worth. Every once in a while, both cubs would be still, and when they were, Sebastian would steal a look back over at Zora and her father.

He shook his head as he looked at them again. "Dis not be good," he mumbled sadly. Then his voice rose into an exclamation. "Wolfie, mon, pull it together! Barkin' not do no good!" His words, however, were drowned out by a big, black dog that ran past him. The dog continued to run until he hit the invisible barrier. Sebastian ducked, covering the cubs as well as his tiny shell could, as the whimpering dog was thrown back.

* * *

Erik glared out at the Wizards as he gave his little brother time with his beloved. He did not know what had happened here, and he could not bare to look at Charles. What had they allowed to happen, both to his beloved and to his new friends and allies?! He could probably escape the cage very easily, he mused, for they'd let him out as Charles loved him, but he would never willingly leave Joseph.

Rogue moved in closer to Joseph, holding her husband. She looked at Erik over his shoulder, worried for her new-found brother-in-law and friend. Somewhere behind them, where they had just been snatched back from, her mother was still trapped. So also were trapped new friends that they had found and a dear, old friend who had raised her through part of her life. She vowed that once they were out of the mess that they now found themselves in, she'd go back and free them.

Bishop stirred and lifted his head from the floor. He sat up and looked at the others. The first thing he noticed was that his bonds were gone. The second thing he noticed was that he had been returned to the Pirates. Rogue, Joseph, and Magnus were looking angrily at the Wizards. He slowly got to his feet and came to stand by his friends.

He instinctively reached for his weapons, but his hands froze when he recalled that his weapons were long gone, taken from him by that monstrosity who had imprisoned them. He wondered where his cat was and if he'd come if he called him. "Cat?" A blur of yellow flew at Bishop.

Without ever taking his eyes off of the Wizards, Bishop reached down and pulled his best friend up to his shoulder. Cat was already purring loudly as he set in to kneading Bishop's muscular shoulder. "Missed ya, fellow. We were gone forever, it seems. Long enough for the Wizards to take over and cause Hell," he spoke to his allies as he came up behind them. "What do you think's going on," he asked Magnus, "and what can we do about it?"

Magnus did not answer Bishop, but Joseph turned to them, gently sweeping Rogue along with him as he turned. He refused to relinquish her for fear she might be swept away from him, either by the Wizards or by the horrors they had just been inadvertently rescued from. "I know not what we can do about it, not yet, but there must be a way . . . "

Joseph's words were broken off as Magnus finally spoke. There were tears in his wizened eyes, and his paled face seemed to belong to a man a thousand years older than the age he'd originally been cursed to. "I think they've killed him, and yet . . . _**WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!**_" he cried out in desperation.

It was all he could do not to begin crying. Anguished tears were flooding to his eyes, but he stubbornly refused the urge of weakness. He ached to rush forward and throw himself against the cage, but he knew how mute that would be for he'd seen a Doberman attempt the same only to be thrown backwards. The dog had lain still where he'd landed, but Erik held no further thought of the dog. He cared only for his family, and he hurt and burned now only for Charles. His wrinkled hands clenched so tightly that his nails drew blood. "If they have . . . " he ground out. He'd rest at nothing until they were all twelve feet under!

* * *

Zora growled as her head remained upon her father. There were tears in her eyes, and she turned her head from the others as they fell. They splashed onto Vang's fur, and she growled again. She'd kill the Wizards for this, she vowed, or die trying!

Theodora looked on in confusion. She wanted to ask what was happening but would not ask for the others' attentions to come away from the fallen ones they loved so. She pulled herself away from the scene and went in search of the one woman who always seemed to make sense out of the insanity that these Pirates appeared to constantly be caught up in to her eyes. Her despairing eyes searched the area they'd apparently been trapped in as she sought any sign of Roxanne.

* * *

It did not take Janeesa long to contact Herbert, but he was sad to tell her that he could be no help on dry land. She knew that, she admitted to herself. She had just wanted to hear his comforting voice. I miss you, Janeesa, he told her. When are you coming home?

Robbie broke in on the conversation she was having with Herbert. Come home soon, Janeesa!

I can't, Robbie! I'm caught in a trap!

A net?! came their startled response.

I'm not sure, but we can't get out! I'll contact you again when I do know something. She hated to break their contact but knew that she had to keep her mind on what was going on around them. Rian certainly wasn't! He had the saddest look she'd ever seen on his face. He was tenderly holding the black cat and looked as though he was about to burst out in tears at any moment. The sight of the man she loved almost about to cry and the kitty crying, too, tore at her heart and made her want to weep.

* * *

"I think she needs a few moments alone with Dawson," Katrina answered Tom. "I don't want to interfere with that! I think the boy was brave but an idiot! We won't give them too long alone, because Faith might kill him for being such an idiot!"

"At least she's got her mind off of the Wizards and on Dawson right now! It's a lot safer for her! Maybe we should interfere before she eats the boy?"

Katrina heard wailing and turned to look at where Joxer was kneeling on the floor, his quivering sword at the ready, trying desperately to defend both Phoebe and Celina. Where was Morph, and why had he abandoned her sister to the idiot, Joxer?! "Tom, where is your _friend_?" she demanded, her eyes flashing angrily and her long tail wildly swishing. "He was supposed to protect both Celina and Meesy! And just _where_ is Meesy?!" Her eyes flashed furiously around, searching for her brother-in-law. When she found him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind! A _very_ large piece!

"Katrina," Tom answered his beloved wife in a soothing voice, "do you really think he could abandon us? We are his family. Could you have left him and Celina to face the Wizards in order to keep me safe, had I been unconscious, my love?"

* * *

Jareth moaned. He felt as though every bone in his body was broken, and he cringed inwardly when he realized that Delvira was under him and not on top of him. He saw Teak and Trely out of the corner of his eye, and their faces were immobilized with fear. "Beloved? I'm sorry I landed on you." He began to slowly demorph back into himself, praying that she'd be all right. She had ridden him before in dragon form, but he had never, ever fallen with her before. He was afraid what he might find when he did get demorphed.

Delvira moaned as the weight that pressed down upon her began, at long last, to finally lessen. "I'm undead, sweetheart; I'll be all right." I'll hurt like Hell, she thought to herself, but I'll survive.

Thank Gods for that! Jareth exclaimed silently with a reptilian grin. Only one undead could survive a dragon fall! When he was man once more, he knelt down beside her and pulled her up into his arms. His lips sought hers. He needed reassurance that she had forgiven him yet again for failing. Some mighty King you are! he told himself. I guess my strength only works in the Labyrinth!

It took a great struggle for Delvira to manage to return Jareth's kiss, but her lips seemed to be about the only part of her that would actually still obey. Her mouth parted, welcoming his.

Ludo watched his King and Queen with sad eyes and a great, big pout upon his face. Neither of his friends had answered. He stuck out his tongue at the BFG but then rumbled out a word the Giant had taught him, "HEALER!"

Still, the Big Friendly Giant did not seem to register Ludo's dilemma. "BFG Giant," he repeated once more, thoroughly disgusted with his suddenly short stature, "not human bean!"

* * *

Suddenly, James, who was stubbornly keeping in the lead to protect Smee, came to a halt. Connor and Frederic were convulsing upon the floor, striking each other with hands and feet. "You can see the boi has put trouble upon our sons!" James cried to Smee, his mustache twitching maddeningly. "You get Connor, and I'll get Frederic! They have lost what little sense they had!"

"Connor! Frederic!" Smee scolded, swiftly catching Connor's fist before he could strike Frederic again. "What has come over you two _this_ time?!"

James caught Frederic's fists and held tightly despite his struggles. "My sons, why are you fighting?! You're brothers! You should love each other!"

"I don't love his _stripping_!" Connor spat out, his eyes flashing angrily. He could feel something growing inside his mouth but was far too angry to contemplate it.

Shock registered on both parents' faces. "Frederic, why are you stripping?" James demanded of his older son. "You know you have to keep your clothes on! All these young women around here! Do you want Miss Piper on your case?"

"No! I want _her_! I want to do my _duty_ by _her_!" Frederic's voice grew high.

Smee looked nervously at James, his mind only able to think one thought at that moment. Their son had heard the accursed word!

"Who's her?" James asked in confusion, not letting go of Frederic. His face had grown dark at his son's lack of clothing, and he knew his beloved Smee's was even redder.

"She's an Angel!" Frederic told his father. "I don't know where she went, but she's got to be here somewhere, Dad! She's _so_ beautiful, and her name is Dove! I figured if I stripped . . . " His grin lit up his bemused face. "I could do my duty!"

"_Oh my Gods!!_" James moaned at Frederic's last word. "What is your duty _this_ time, Frederic?" James asked, afraid to hear the words.

Smee leaned forward to hear, his grip on Connor relaxing just a bit. Connor did not move again on Frederic but continued to glare fiercely at his big brother who, he now thought, had to be the biggest dolt to ever set sail.

"To strip completely and . . . " He grinned despite his obvious confusion. He had not the foggiest idea what he was supposed to do next!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	34. Chapter Thirtythree

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**The House**

Piper turned wordlessly into Cole's loving arms and buried her face against his strong chest. Though she'd intended to, she did not ask him for answers for she sensed he had none and was as helpless as the rest of them. That thought scared her even more, chilling her to her very core. There had to be some way! She fought to keep her tears from falling, and then a thought came to her. He could . . . If he would . . . And he might if she . . . A cuss slipped from her mouth.

"Piper, honey, why are you _cussing_?! That's not like you!" Cole whispered against her hair. What horrible thoughts had crossed his beloved's mind? He hoped she'd tell him so that he could help her. He was glad her sisters had not caught the cuss word. They'd never let her live it down! Piper never cursed, and yet she had just uttered one of the dreaded cuss words!

Piper closed her eyes and hid her face against Cole's chest for another moment as she summoned all the strength and will power that her elders had instilled in her over the years. She had to do this for she could find no other option, no other chance of saving them. She had to do this for her sisters, for her family. She prayed Cole would understand.

She stepped back from him and raised her head so that her eyes met his. Her hands cupped his handsome face, and she tried, in that moment, to memorize everything there was about his breath-taking image. She slowly leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him long and deep, her tongue thrusting against his, and she tried her best to savor every drop of his taste, believing it would have to last her a lifetime, before stepping back and dropping back down to her normal standing position.

"Cole, sweetheart," she spoke, "you know I love you, but I have to go talk to Prue right now alone." Her hands lingered on his face. "Look over my sisters for me, please, love." She turned and ran after Prue before he could ask her any further questions.

Cole looked after Piper in stunned shock. She was up to something. He knew it, but he had no clue except that her lingering words were to look after her sisters. Then an idea came to him that was so far-fetched that he tried to deny it but found he could not. She's going after that bloody White Lighter! She's going to sacrifice herself! He immediately shimmered right along behind her, hoping to intervene with the White Lighter. How could he be in here? he wondered and searched anxiously around, hoping to find him so that he could smite him mightily before Piper ever reached him.

* * *

Hansel had barely decided to flip a coin when his blue eyes had been drawn to the running forms of the two men he loved beyond words. He had watched as they'd ran, desperately trying to outrun the other. Derek was no match for Chong's speed and agility, but his white-skinned lover tried valiantly nonetheless and arrived only a few seconds after Chong. Their argument over him made him grin until their fists raised.

Then his eyes flashed and fear struck him. He didn't want them fighting that way! Actually, he didn't want them fighting at all! He needed to stuff them full of his special brownies and drown them in rum! That would definitely put them at peace! But until then . . . "Boys," he exclaimed, "there's plenty of me to go around!"

Derek's and Chong's fists continued to close in on each other's faces. Hansel's panicked eyes darted wildly between the two. There was no way he could kiss them both simultaneously, and if he kissed either one first, it would only piss the other one off more! "Come on, honeys!" he exclaimed. "Don't fight!"

His hands moved to the other thing he thought might get their attentions in time. He cupped their swords through the fabric of their pants. His fingers massaged them, and his thumbs ran along their staffs, pressing hard against their pants so that they'd be sure to feel every inch that he touched. "Can't we make love instead?" He pouted seductively up at them even while wondering where the Hell Faith was. He'd been so concerned over his loves that he'd completely missed his sister's yell.

* * *

James' mustache twitched, and his threatening hook almost grabbed Freddy.

Smee retightened his grip on Connor's forearm and swung his young one behind him as he stepped between him and his father. He placed a hand upon James' hook while making a tisking sound of disapproval. "Now, James, we can't be gutting our own children, even if they have taken complete leave of their senses. We'll simply have to have the Sorceresses do another spell, if . . . " He glanced nervously at both their children. " . . . _when_," he carefully amended, "we get out of here. In the mean time, we'll just have to keep him from unclothing the rest of the way."

"And, Frederic, honestly, how many times have I told you that girls or women are _never_ to be trusted? They're all the same! They're all . . . " He stopped himself again. " . . . untrustworthy females, seeking to do a male in, rather it be his life, his family, or only his money! And now here you are, presenting your . . . your . . . your . . . " His blush deepened even more as he squeaked out, " . . . your _valuables_ to one who you don't even know! By the Gods, I think I would have rather you'd continue to try to do _us_ in!"

James had to smile when Smee stumbled over not saying the "bitch" word. He was proud of him. He stuck his hook behind his back. "Now, Freddy, we have got to find your clothes. They've got to be here somewhere. Keep those undies on!" His mustache quivered so at Frederic's fingers reaching for his underwear band that it almost popped off of his face. His hook quickly snagged a hold of the band and jerked Frederic's underwear back up; he ignored the painful grimace on his son's face. "And just precisely _what female_ has caused you to go so crazy?"

"Now _her_," Smee whispered, standing on his tip toes and receiving a bit of boost from Connor, who had already figured out what his father was going to say, "you _can_ gut, my dear!"

"I have to curb my temper," James said evenly while showing his white teeth. "I don't want to gut our future daughter-in-law, Smee. If Freddy has gone so ga-ga over her, perhaps she feels the same about him. It's about time he took a mate! Personally, I wondered which way he would swing since he has never been one to look at either sex. The girl must have bewitched you, Freddy! Point her out. I'd like to see what she looks like!"

"So would I!" Frederic told him to which all three of his relatives' jaws gaped open. "She won't take her hood off!"

* * *

Mouse smiled sadly as she watched Bob snap to. She'd always secretly admired his ability to do what his Guardian protocol demanded must be done, but she silently reprimanded herself this day. It wasn't the Guardian protocol that had him on his feet and at the ready but the need to protect his family, _their_ family. It was odd, she thought, watching him through eyes of deep purple. Despite all their many trysts in the past, they still had not ended up together but yet were in the same family unit. Her gaze trailed back to Ray, and her wistful smile grew. She'd have it no other way! She headed back to her love, Enzo, and AndrAla, determined to pull them together.

* * *

"Madam, I do apologize!" an indignant voice exclaimed as the hefty man carefully rolled off of where he had landed and got to his feet. He turned to offer the lady a hand but only saw Phong looking up at him. The look his old friend gave him clearly told him he'd thought he'd taken leave of his senses. The much bigger man scratched the back of his furry head with a blue hand. "I . . . I do not comprehend. I could have sworn . . . " His blue eyes widened. "Who said that?"

Phong looked quizzically up at his old student. He was in such a severely damaged state that it was extremely difficult for him to do anything, even speak, so he merely laid there, watching Hank and trying to get his tongue to form actual words.

The next word out of Hank McCoy's mouth made Phong's eyes grow as round as saucers for the voice that came from his friend's mouth certainly did not belong to Beast! It was familiar and very, very feminine. "Kennedy! Kenn, baby, where are you?! Darn it, Blue, move your butt! I've got to find her!"

Beast clamped two large hands over his mouth. "Oh my stars and garters!" he mumbled against his own fur. How had _Willow's_ words just came out of _his_ mouth?!

Hank's words were incoherent, but Phong still knew what he cried. However, his ears had caught hold to another voice, and he rose his own into a desperate call. "BOB?!" Could it be? Could the Sprite he loved as a son actually be here, wherever here was?

* * *

Brendan was glad Prue was babbling for it was her rushed exclamations that had kept him from doing what he ached to do: throwing his arms around her and holding her close. He was so greatly relieved to find that she was all right that, at first, holding her was all he could think of, but then he shook himself, never once realizing that he was naked. He reached out and gently grasped Prue's shoulders in firm hands. "Prue, I don't have time to explain, but we have to find a way to get your sisters and yourself out of here. There has to be a way! Has Cole tried to shimmer yet?"

Prue's hand gently touched Brendan's cheek. She breathed deeply. "I . . . have no idea," she told Brendan. "He's with Piper. I heard her calling him, and only death would keep him away from her." She wished it was the same for Brendan, and yet she felt hope for them because had he not just sought her out when he could have been anywhere else in the room, including with his brother or father, who seemed to be in dire straits as well? "We must go to your father and my aunt. She's in bad shape. I don't know what Cole can do, but I am sure that if he can, he will."

Brendan's eyes had trailed to Cole and Piper as he'd listened to Prue's words. He had known Cole for many years now, and one look was enough to tell Brendan that Cole had no more answers than the rest of them did. "Prue," he spoke as Piper came running toward them, "I believe your sister must talk to you." He looked down into her face and dared to lift her face with his finger so that her eyes met his. "I can not explain now, but please believe me. You four must protect each other above all else."

Prue's mind was totally dazzled by Brendan's concern. It was as though Brendan thought that the Wizards were there to get them and were just using the Pirates as something to play with. "Don't leave, Brendan! Where are you going? I need you with me!" Her heart called out to him even as she thrilled at his very touch. "Stay. Please?" She feared what her sister was about to tell her. She looked back to where Piper had been with Cole and did not see Cole. "Maybe he shimmered out?" she suggested hopefully.

* * *

Hook, Smee, and Connor looked immediately to the one cloaked figure in the room. James dragged Frederic along with him as he walked over to where the lone figure lay on the floor, unconscious. A small, bristly creature wearing a mask stood guard upon the girl's body. He perched atop her chest with his fists raised, ready to defend his mistress. James figured if the girl was as ugly as sin, maybe Frederic would come to his senses, so he reached out with his hook for the hood only to be met with a face full of raccoon! He had to drop Frederic to defend his own self. "SMEE, GET IT OFF OF ME!" His hand and hook flailed miserably at the small baggage of fur that ripped mercilessly into his face with claws and teeth. He stumbled and almost fell again.

As soon as he was freed, Frederic reached again for his underwear band. Smee released Connor to beat at the beast who'd attacked his love, and Connor promptly leaped back onto his brother. He snatched his underwear back on him and returned to swatting his hands every time he made a move to strip.

"GET OFF OF MY JAMES, YOU NASTY LITTLE BEAST!" Smee yelled, beating at the furry beast and making the critter holler even more. Smee suddenly yelped, jumped straight up into the air, and caught his immense rear with both hands. He landed hard, but the hard landing put out the spark of the fire.

Ace raced forward and grasped the raccoon. "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he yelled, doing his best to hug the raccoon who continued to struggle fiercely even against the animal lover.

* * *

Janeesa moved forward to stand beside Urian and Salem, her hand resting on Rian's shoulder. "Why does he cry?" she asked.

"For the same reason," Urian's deep voice answered Janeesa quietly, his tone choked by tears he was barely holding back, "that so many of us fear." He held Salem close to his chest with one strong arm while his other hand reassuringly stroked the ebony cat. His face pressed close into Salem's side. "We will not abandon you," he whispered, forgetting, for the moment, about the superior hearing of a mermaid. "We did not abandon you then, and we will not abandon you now." His voice shook, and he almost broke down as he added in an even quieter, smaller voice, "Even if you have forgotten about some of us."

Salem's head rose, and he looked up at the muscular human called Urianotalon through blinking, tear-filled eyes. "I have not forgotten you," he assured him in a rumbly but shaky voice and called him by a name that was, and still is, unpronounceable by the human tongue and unwritable on a keyboard.

Salem's words brought tears rushing to Urian's eyes. "I thought -- "

Salem shook his head. "I could never forget any of my sons, unless I was forced to."

Janeesa wanted to comfort the both of them and couldn't stop her own tears from falling. She slipped her arm around Rian's shoulder and reached down with her other hand and stroked Salem, as well. She wasn't sure what was going on or how the black cat had become the center of all the chaos, but she'd do her best to stand beside both of them and protect them to the best of her ability. Oh, if only there was water, she'd fight those Wizards with her tail! She'd give them a beating they'd never get over! She didn't realize that her tears fell both on Rian and the kitty.

Janeesa wondered why the cat had been cursed. Could he have been a man before? He had to be, she thought, since he had called Rian his son. She longed to ask questions of both of them but feared she'd never get any answers.

* * *

His kiss seared her to her very core, and she trembled in his arms. She ached to melt into him. Gods, how she needed him, how she wanted him, how she _loved_ him and only him in ways she'd long ago given up thinking were even possible for her! She knew she loved him, but she also knew that she should not, could not, condemn him. Slowly, regretfully, she broke off the kiss, but her hands had moved to his face and they stayed there, her fingertips pressing against loose strands of his lengthened blonde hair. "Dawson," she breathed his name, and again her tears began falling. "Dawson, I . . . " She shook her head. "I can't condemn you, and that's what we're facing here: condemnation. They create the greatest Hells they can for those who fail to win their freedom! It's been a month! There's no way in Hell that we won!" "I would love to have you by my side," she dared to admit. "There's nothing that would make me happier than to live out the rest of my days with you, with our family, a family I probably never would have accepted if not for you! But I can't condemn you! You're way too good of a man for me to condemn you, and even if you weren't, I love you! I love you too much to condemn you!"

Her words were saying one thing. Her kiss had said something else, and yet her eyes were telling Dawson still another story. "Condemn, Faith? I was condemned a long time ago. _You_ saved me! You hold my heart in the palm of your hand, and whatever condemnation that we face will be upon both of us! I don't believe that the Gods will allow such tragedy to happen again! But even if it does, my place is by your side." He turned her palm over and kissed the center of it before curling her fingers around it. "You have my love in the palm of your hand, sweetheart. I will not leave you ever again. What you face, we face together. And as soon as your family catches up to you, they will face it with you too."

He looked past her to where he could see Katrina and Tom standing and waiting impatiently, hoping and praying that Dawson was going to make it and calm Faith down. They loved her, and they accepted Dawson into their family, as well. Katrina knew they belonged together just as she and Tom belonged together. She squeezed Tom's hand gently and smiled at him. "I think she's going to be all right, love, as long as she's got Dawson, and we'll be all right as long as we're together. What we face, we face together."

* * *

Prue knew Brendan was naked. She wanted to look and run her hands over him but did not dare. She pulled her apron off and gave it to Brendan. "Sorry, but it's all I've got," she told him.

Brendan looked at Prue's offered apron in confusion. Then, suddenly, it struck him. He snatched the apron and swiftly wrapped it tightly around him. Every inch of his skin was red as he exclaimed, "My Gods! My lady, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I -- I should have realized! I was just so . . . . so concerned . . . !"

Brendan had no idea that Prue's attention had been distracted to movement approaching him from behind. The eldest Halliwell stared, her eyes as wide as plates and her jaw slackened with shock, as a being who looked exactly like her beloved Brendan and was equally as naked closed in on him from behind. The other Brendan approached the true Brendan on silent feet, stopping only when he was within kicking distance. His leg kicked out, and his foot stopped just short of the real Brendan's bare bum.

It was then that Brendan's identical twin grinned sheepishly at Prue and reverted to his own self. He winked at the startled woman, who was fighting a giggle. Wings started to grow from his back even as he turned around and plucked a certain Himalayan cat up off of the floor. He took off in his continuation of his search for his beloved Celina before Prue could change her mind. His prank seemed to have helped the poor girl, however, and he truly hoped it had.

"That really was in poor taste," Meesy harshly informed Morph. "Is it really necessary we locate Celina before you attempt to go through the roof?"

"Yes!" Morph exclaimed. "I have to know that she's all right, and I have to be near enough to her to protect her if the Wizards attack before I can finish trying!"

* * *

Jack wished for the privacy of their bedroom as he watched Will slowly do a striptease. Though his man was not performing an actual tease, no striptease could have turned Jack on more. It was all he could do to keep from moaning. "You need to keep that on, too, Will. You're the Captain. You have to appear dressed." Whispers resounded around the room as some of the Pirates began to hear Jack calling Will Captain. What was going on, and why was Will being called Captain? Had Jack totally lost his mind?

Will heard the murmured words but dismissed them. Let the others think what they would. It wasn't their opinions that mattered; it was Jack's. "Love, you are the Captain for I follow you and I would follow you anywhere, but I think you can see now that I was right. The Wizards aren't here to help us. They're here to condemn Salem, his people, and those who stood for them. You're in that number, my love, and I'll fight to the death to save you from their vicious grasp."

"You refuse to be Captain, Will?" Jack asked, a twinkle in his eye. "I can't say I blame you."

He shoved off his shirt and gently slapped Jack in the chest with it. "As much as I hate to cover up your delicious vision, my heart, you need this far worse than I do."

"Thank you for the shirt, love." He slipped into it before turning around to face the Wizards yet again.

"LET US OUT OF HERE, MERLIN! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU INSIST ON KEEPING US HERE, BUT IF YOU'RE TRULY ON OUR SIDE, YOU WILL LET US GO!" He continued to hold on to Will's hand. If Merlin blasted them, so be it, but at least he'd have the pleasure of his true love's touch as his last feeling and thought!

* * *

"Come on," Kitty offered, reaching a hand for Rachel's arm and trying to ignore the mermaid's fierce glare. "I'll help you up. I don't think Janeesa's sister is too happy with your position . . . " She was about to say more when she heard Kyna call to Kurt and her Captain's mind went immediately to that conversation.

"I'm perfectly happy with Ray's position," Tessa snapped, her eyes blazing even more, "_not_ that it's any of _your_ business!" If only she had her tail, she could knock those long legs right out from under the little would-be Piratess!

"I can help my own self up," Rachel said, a bit more snappily than she intended. She knew she had to find a way to help the others against the Wizards, but she was enjoying laying on top of Tessa. She liked the way her soft curves felt underneath her body. "Why don't you go see to your man?"

"Maybe you should go see about your man!" Tessa quickly agreed. "I'm taking good care of Ray! We don't need you, but he might need you!" She snuggled in closer to Ray, not wanting to break their contact. Her head brushed Rachel's breasts, and Tessa glared meaningfully at Kitty from that position. Didn't the girl have a brain? Couldn't she figure out that Rachel was no longer hers, that she now belonged to Tessa?

For a fleeting moment, Tessa wondered where her sister was and hoped she had gotten further with Rian than what she had managed to get with Ray. She wasn't giving up, and she wasn't letting Ray go! Only she could get rid of that blasted Kitty! She thought, with a gleeful grin, of standing, pointing fingers at that damned Kitty, and yelling, "SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT!" Kitty would be cannon fodder in a heartbeat!, she thought. With Kitty out of the picture, Ray would definitely be hers!

Captain Pryde looked down at the black-haired mermaid with anger lacing her brown eyes. "_You're_ taking good care of her?! What in the Hell makes you think _you_ could protect her against them?! If you've got something to share, spit it out!"

Rachel flinched inwardly at Kitty's words. After all these years, could she really think that the only way some one could take "good care" of somebody was to protect them from their enemies? Could she not see that there was much more at stake where she was involved than her mere life? Like her heart, for instance, or even her soul? A heart and soul that had been tortured for twenty years with unrequited love? "Damn it, Pryde; just go see to your furball!"

Oops! Ray's green eyes flashed with sudden realization. She _had_ just called Kurt a furball, hadn't she?! Kitty was going to blast her now, for sure! She hadn't meant to let it slip out, but the man _was_ covered with blue fur from head to, she presumed, toes! How could Kitty even look at a furry, blue man who resembled a Demon and preached the Good Book over _her_?! How could she be _that_ blinded by gender, and how in all the seven seas could _that_ turn her on?!

* * *

Rogue's gloved hand reached out and touched Erik's shoulder. "If only we could get out o' here, shugah, ya could go ta him! Ah don't know how ta get us out o' here." She was glad to have the comforting arms of her beloved around her, but her heart bled for Erik, who she had come to know and love as a brother. "Why would they hurt Charles?" she asked the question that was bothering all of them.

"I don't know," Erik breathed, the agony in his voice causing Joseph to release Rogue with one arm and reach out to his brother. He placed a hand on Erik's other shoulder as Magnus repeated, "I don't know. I never would have thought they would, but if I find out that it was them who did that to him, they'll have to kill me to keep me from tracking every one of them down and slowly torturing them until there's not a single drop of life left in their lowly hides!"

Though Erik's words chilled Joseph, he was not surprised by them for he would have felt the same if he had been in Erik's position and his beloved Rogue in Charles'. He glanced at Rogue, wondering if his brother's darker side might scare his lady wife. "I . . . " He felt Erik tense and quickly looked back toward the Wizards just in time to see Merlin approaching Charles. The long-haired Wizard was stumbling but remained determined to reach Charles.

"I'll kill him . . . " Erik hissed, and everything metal in the house shook. "I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

"Shugah, Ah have ta try to break us out o' this thing, ta get us out o' here. Move back, an' give me some room." Rogue's green eyes searched for some one to give her extra power. "CLARK," she called, spotting the dark-haired youth, "COME HELP ME. MAYBE WE CAN BREAK OUT THE BACK WALL IF WE HIT IT AT THE SAME TIME?"

Clark lifted Lex into his strong arms and flew them to where Rogue was calling them. It was only a short space, but if he could save his love some energy, he would. He set him gently upon his feet and turned to face him. "You know I have to try, love."

Lex looked dubiously at the wall and then back to Clark. If any one could break them out of this mess, it would be his love. He touched his face gently. "I know you have to try. I'm completely behind you. Do what you can, my love, to get us out of here."

Joseph admired Lex's strength to let his beloved go. He turned to his own love with a nod. "Just come back to us," he told them both, "in one piece each."

Rogue kissed Joseph. "For luck," she told him. "We'll do what we can." Then she turned back to Clark. "Ready?"

While Rogue had taken a moment with Joseph, Clark had taken one with Lex. He poured every bit of love he had for him into that one kiss, just in case, Gods forbid, he might not make it back for a second one. As he parted, he made no flirtatious comment but gazed deeply into the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever been blessed to see. "I love you." Lex had barely returned his words and sternly reminded him to make it back to him before Rogue called to him. Clark gazed adoringly at his beloved one more time, then turned to meet the woman he barely knew but trusted as an alley. He nodded.

"On the count of three . . . One . . . Two . . . Three!" Rogue hit the wall with everything she had, praying that Clark hit it at the same time.

Clark flew into the wall with double fists, his entire strength poured into the punch. He felt the wall cave in a split second before he was thrown back.

Rogue hit the wall and bounced off of the barrier like a rubber ball, landing on top of Clark. "Damn!" she moaned even as she felt hands pulling her off of Clark and knew them to be her beloved Joseph's. They had failed miserably, and she knew she didn't have the strength to try it again.

* * *

Upon the look on Prue's face, Brendan lowered his head in even greater shame and murmured his deepest apologies yet again. He had no clue that Morph had swept by.

Prue lifted his chin and kissed him gently. "There's no need to be ashamed, Brendan. You have a glorious body! That's not what I was blushing from. Morph almost kicked you in the rear! I think that man is full of the Devil!"

Prue's gentle kiss poured liquid fire into every inch of Brendan's body. A howl grew in his throat and nearly burst forth from his lips. He struggled to contain himself, his sword straining against the thin fabric of Prue's apron. "Mo-Mor-Morph, you say?" he managed sheepishly at last.

"Yes, Morph! He was carrying a cat, and he stopped and turned into _you_! You were about to kick your own self in the rear! He just couldn't resist!" She burst into laughter. "Sorry, dear, but it was rather funny, seeing you kicking your own self in the butt!"

Brendan could only blush in return.

"Prudence Halliwell," came a stern voice from behind Prue, "this is no laughing matter! Brendan, if you don't mind, I need to talk to my big sister alone, please."

"Piper?" Prue turned around to look at her sister. "What do you need to talk to me about, and do I even want to hear it?" She looked back at Brendan for a moment. "Just stay here, dear; I'll walk with her and come right back. You're up to something, aren't you?" she questioned. They had only walked a few paces away when Prue turned, grabbed her sister's arm, and demanded, "What is it?" Whatever it was, Prue felt more than confident about keeping her in the trap and talking her out of whatever it was.

* * *

Some one was calling yet again for a healer. Katrina could hear them. She followed the sound of the voice and discovered Jareth clinging to Delvira. "What happened?" she asked Jareth. Looking at Delvira, she noted the Vampiress looked a bit ruffled and rather smashed.

Jareth looked up at Katrina with tears in his eyes. His handsome face was contorted with intense sadness, anguish, and self-loathing. "I fell on her!"

Biting her black lips against the pain, Delvira raised a pale finger and pressed it to Jareth's lips. "Hush, my darling, and do not kick yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was those damn Wizards!"

Ludo howled again at the mention of Wizards.

Katrina's and Tom's ears wriggled back and forth as they heard another nearby, gravelly voice announcing yet again, "BFG Giant, not human bean!" They looked in the Giant's direction and stared in shock for he had shrank to a mere six feet. Katrina returned her attention immediately to Delvira, and Tom resumed his watchful guard.

"Ludo, shut up!" Jareth demanded. "We have a healer!" He, too, had been surprised when none of Ludo's friends had managed to break through the house's walls. Where had Ludo been hiding? he wondered. He'd thought he'd been dead until today when he'd suddenly found Ludo in the midst of them upon awakening. "Where have you been, Ludo?" Jareth asked him.

Katrina placed her hands on Delvira and began to heal her. Katrina was surprised at the extent of the damage to Delvira's body. Practically every one of her bones was broken, and she wondered how Jareth simply falling on her had broken her. She concentrated, making sure that she didn't miss any bone in the healing process.

* * *

"We've got to go talk some sense into my sister," Angel told Cordelia, breaking off their kiss. "We can't do much to help with the ice, but we can lend moral support to her." Still holding on to Cordelia, he began to walk toward where he could see the ice wall forming and continuing to build.

Along the way, Angel pondered upon who could help Crys. Perhaps the telekinetics? But then he heard Kyna calling to the telekinetics. They were already forming a group. "I guess we should be the next line of defense," Angel told Cordy. "We need Spike." He looked across the room where he could see Spike with Kyna and made a motion to both of them to join.

* * *

Hansel's reaction had taken Chong by surprise. If it hadn't been for the fact that Hansel had also grabbed Derek at the same time, Chong would have forgotten all about fighting! He would have thought of only one thing: getting Hansel alone and showing him how much he loved him. He scowled fiercely at Derek.

Derek was leaning into Hansel's hand, wanting, burning, and even aching for more. He moaned with pleasure as his stallion nudged wildly against Hansel's hand. Could he get rid of Chong by giving him to the Wizards? He could always put the blame on Chong. Would Hansel believe it, or would he be mad at Derek? Derek didn't want to take that chance, even though part of him wanted to yell out, "Here! He did it! He did it!"

"Now," Hansel purred slowly up at his loves in a deep, husky voice, "do you think . . . " As he spoke, he continued rubbing their enlarging members. Years of experience had made him an expert, and he knew just how to touch, caress, and stroke them to bring them almost to the overbubbling point with nothing but his hand. " . . . we might be able to make friends . . . or, at least, allies until we've dealt with the Big, . . . Bad . . . Wizards?" He was no longer worried about Faith for he could clearly hear his sister jumping her own man's butt.

Chong was sighing and glancing every now and again at Derek. He could put up with him just a little while longer! As long as Hansel kept rubbing . . . He was almost there! Just a little more!

Derek looked at Chong as though the man had gone nuts. Be friends with _him_?! A slight increasement of Hansel's motions upon his steed had him almost instantly rethinking his rushed judgement. Instead, he began to slowly think, Yes, that's . . . possible . . . ! Possible! Anything! Anything! Anything . . . . ! "Anything to please you, love!" he finally managed to groan out. "Just don't stop now!"

"Baby," Chong breathed as his almond eyes rolled back into his head, a humongous grin lit his face, and his sword exploded within its sheath. This had not been the way he had wanted to take Hansel, but Hansel had taken him! He hadn't had much choice in the matter, but oh, it so didn't matter now! His eyelids fluttered helplessly.

Derek fought the bucking urges that were threatening to overwhelm him. Not only did he not want Hansel's attention to come to an end but he also didn't want to have the same silly look on his face that Chong had on his! It was useless, though. Hansel had him, just as he'd always had him, but now he was determined that he should make friends with Chong! If he told him no, it would only upset him and bring the delicious sensations he was creating in his vessel to an abrupt, and all too soon, end! He didn't want them to end . . . not now, not ever! "That could be . . . arranged . . . Maybe . . . . Maybe . . . later . . ?" he thought as he, too, shot off.

* * *

"Not yet," Kurt told Kyna truthfully. "I'm still . . . lingering under Cupid's spell," he told her with a sly wink. He wasn't about to reveal that he and Kitty had traced it. Those who didn't know, he figured it was none of their business, and those who did know would keep their mouths shut. He didn't want them to think that he and Kitty were any different than the others, who had been shot by Cupid's arrows. He did love Kitty with all of his heart, but he didn't know how much she had truthfully spoken to him and how much that had happened or been said between them had only been Cupid's arrows. "I vill try it once."

Spike rose a brow at Kurt's comment that he was still lingering under Cupid's spell. Kyna shook her head but indicated to her husband that she would prefer him not to call the Priest upon his lie. She knew well that Cupid's spells were over and had been since Merlin had shouted his command. There were two things that neither of them could deduce. One was the wonderment of how Merlin had managed to reel a God in under his control. The second was why Kurt was pretending that he had still been suffering from one of Cupid's spells.

Kyna stepped to the side with Spike and whispered to him as they watched Kurt's attempts. "Merlin's command may be a secret command, known to Aphrodite's people. We could possibly ask Sean about it, but that's not important right now. Whatever Kurt's reasoning for hiding behind Cupid's spell is, allow him that discretion, love. I believe he's still having trouble with his denouncement."

Spike nodded but couldn't help musing as he scratched the back of his blonde head and swore that that donkey who'd ran past them a few minutes earlier had left behind a flea over the idea that a man who looked like a Demon could be stupid enough to dedicate his life to Christianity in the first place. Kyna patted his arm, and he shoved the thoughts aside as he proudly tucked her arm into his.

The smell of brimstone permeated the room. "Verdammt!" Kurt looked sadly at Kyna and shook his head. "Nein. Just in ze room. Sorry for ze smell, but it did not work."

"The scent is not important, my friend," Kyna assured Kurt. "You tried, and we thank you for that." She mentally worked down her checklist of possible solutions. Cole could not shimmer. Delvira's portals, or any others for that matter, would be too easily followed. Kurt could not teleport. She glanced at Crystal's activities and gave a nodding smile of approval at the Elemental's work. They needed a barrier against the Wizards. If nothing else, it would buy them some time.

Kyna's commanding voice swept through the small space they were trapped in. "Any and all telekinetics, if you can, please assist Miss Frost in her efforts. Captain Pryde, have you attempted to pass out of the barrier?"

Tessa's blue eyes darted between Kitty and Ray. Her ears could scarcely believe that she had called the man a furball! She almost laughed out loud but knew that that would be the final straw and seaweed would hit the tail. She smiled sweetly at Ray. "Maybe we can help Miss Frost?" she asked timidly, hoping to defuse the bomb that was quickly growing and, if it exploded might threaten to end the rest of their existence! Now was not the time to fight for Ray completely, although she had definitely shown her interest. One day soon, Captain Pryde, you'll no longer be able to hurt Ray! she said to herself. In the meantime, she smiled up at Ray.

Kitty froze at Kyna's words. She could have kicked herself! She hadn't even tried! "Well, since you obviously don't want my help any way," she snapped at Ray, "I should go see to my people. Stupid me. I thought I'd make sure my best friends were all right first." She ran at the barrier, phasing through people and animals as she ran, passed through Crystal's expanding ice wall, and went further.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	35. Chapter Thirtyfour

**Chapter Thirty-four**

**The House**

"Prue," Piper began slowly, "I'm about to do something that you're not going to approve of."

"_You?!_"

"I'm not asking for your approval, sister dear. I love you, but this is the only way I've seen. Cole can't get us out of here. Neither can Kurt or Clark. The Wizards have even gotten Kyna worked up, and you know Auntie 'Ro has always said to get away from whatever worked her up." She shook her head sadly. "Paige, Phoebe, and Aunt Ororo are all unconscious, and I don't even know if they'll wake back up. I just don't see any other solution." Her troubled eyes finally met Prue's. "There's only one thing I need you to do, please, sister."

"You tell me what you're thinking about doing first!" Prue demanded. Though her tone was angry, her anger stemmed only from her great concern and fear for her little sister.

Cole could hear the sisters. He remained invisible but close enough to prevent Piper from doing something stupid.

"The Wizards aren't the only ones with an interest in us. The Elders, I think he called them, also have an interest in us." She spoke now with great distaste for the topic.

"Who are the Elders?" Prue asked. "Why is everybody so interested in us all of a sudden? I thought it was all about Salem until Brendan started getting worked up! He thinks the Wizards want _us_!"

Piper shook her head. "I don't know, but we can't afford to take any chances, for the sakes of those we love. You might not believe it, but Brendan would stop at nothing to protect you and Cole would do the same for me. The Elders . . . " She dared to meet her eyes again. "They're the ones over the White Lighters."

"You can't mean to call _him_!" Prue hotly protested. "I know he wants you, and he'll do anything to get you! But you can't give yourself to him! You don't _love_ him, Piper!"

"I know that, Prue! I didn't before, and I _damn_ sure don't now! But, as Grandma always said, desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm not planning on an eternity. I don't think I could stand it." Though she spoke calmly of the matter, Piper knew she couldn't for the grief alone of losing Cole, not to mention her sisters, would surely kill her. "Let him think that, and if it ends up to be an eternity but saves all our family," she gestured to the entire holding area, "then my sacrifice will have been worth it."

"I can't let you do that! Piper, I'm the oldest! Maybe they'll send Sam? Leo was kind of mad when he left. What makes you even think he'll come back?"

"Because he wants me still and they want us. Prue, you may be the oldest, but he's not after you like he's after me." A look of disgust flitted across her face. "I wish they would send Sam, but that's not likely. We've been calling for him for weeks now! They won't let him come, but Leo will come. I'm almost sure of it, and if I turn out to be wrong, there'll be no harm done. I'm not asking for your approval, sister. I'm going to do this. I'm only asking one thing of you."

"And what's that?" Prue was trying very hard to hold her anger in. It was so like Piper to sacrifice herself for her family! Prue grew just as determined. When Leo showed up to get her sister, she'd whack him, and she didn't even have to look for anything to do it with! She'd just use her powers on him!

Tears sparkled in Piper's eyes, but she held them determinedly in. "Tell Cole, when it's all over with . . . Tell him I did this to save you all, not because I loved that jerk. It's Cole I love! He's the only one I've ever loved and the only one I could ever love, but Leo . . . If he can get everybody out of this . . . "

Prue knew it would do no good to argue with her sister. She reached out and hugged Piper. "You can try it." She gave no indication of what she was really thinking. Try it! she growled silently. Let the Devil come, and I'll bust him one!

* * *

James was relieved that the raccoon was off of him. He looked at Ace and told him, "Thank you very much, Ace, for removing that horrid little beast." Even as he thanked Ace, James looked apprehensively toward the man's feisty Irish partner. She was stalking directly toward them, her hands curled beside her sides and at the ready. Her dark clothes seemed to billow about the redhead like a black cloud of warning, and her green eyes burned with vicious hatred. James had already seen O'Hara in action far closer than he liked, and he gulped at the sight of her heading for his family even as he stepped to put himself before his partner and sons.

"He almost tore my mustache off," he said as though that would appease Kat. The burning look she gave him told him that not only was there no acceptable excuse for harming the raccoon, even though the raccoon had harmed him first, but also that he was quite likely mere seconds from having the flesh burned off of his bones. "We were not trying to hurt the girl," he tried again with another nervous swallow, a thought to himself to keep his hook at the ready, and a prayer that he could be faster than her, "but he took it into his head that we were. Can you talk to him?" The question was intended for Ace, who James thought might actually help a fellow man, though he could not take his eyes from Kat. He knew if he did she would definitely fireball him!

Ace barely heard him, so happy was he that he had finally gotten his hands on another raccoon! "You're safe now, little buddy. Ouch!" For all his efforts, Ace got bit on the end of his finger and let the raccoon go. He scurried back to his mistress.

"We need to help the girl," James attempted to persuade Kat, hoping she wasn't going to lob any more fireballs. At the same time, he kept trying to see how badly his poor love's rear had been burned.

"What ye need tae gi is leave the area, Hook," Kat snarled, a small fireball already at the ready. "Ye an' yer bloody family are scarin' 'im, an' if'n ye offend him again, ye'll feel me sting, wanker."

"Kat, he bit me!" Ace cried to her, holding his finger up. It was red and throbbing.

"She," James indicated the girl, "is Freddy's intended. We were only trying to help her. We will back off and let you see what you can do to help. If you can but remove the furry, little monster . . . "

"She's a newcomer, Hook. If ye're that damn desperate tae get yer boy laid, buy 'im a whore when we get out o' this mess. An' he's nae a monster. He's defendin' his family from th' real monsters." She moved forward, her fireball growing. "An', Ace, darlin', it 'tisn't yer fault. It's these idiots. They already had 'im scared, an' ye knae what a poor darlin's like when they're frightened by bumblin' arses."

"We've got to help the girl, though, Kat. If I try to get him again, he's going to bite me a second time. Not that I haven't been bit already many times. Those damn teeth hurt! You go from that side; I go from this side. Then we can find out if we can help her or not."

"Madam," James told Kat, "we will back off, but I assure you that we mean the lass no harm and that she is truly Frederic's intended. That's why he stripped."

Kat glared at James, the fire that still licked out from the very tips of her fingers seeming to dance in her eyes' dangerous gleam. "Ye assure me nothin', Hook. I'd have tae trust ye first, ye bloody bastard, before ye could make me buy into any wankin' assurations. We'll see what the wee lad has tae say, an' when we find out the truth, ye can kiss yer arse good-bye."

"Her name's Dove," Freddie told Kat. He didn't want to leave her, but Connor snatched him away. They were far enough away so as to not cause the raccoon fright, but they had no intentions of abandoning her completely. Curiosity had gotten the better part of them, and they all wanted to see what had made Frederic's poor, pathetic brain go crazy again.

Kat took one look at Ace, who was preparing to begin the suggested sneak attack, and shook her head. She then rose her voice into a very loud and long meow. Even now, she kept a fireball at the ready, a fireball with James Hook's name written all over it. He had angered her, and she'd get him . . . sooner or later. Preferably sooner, she thought as she meowed again.

James did not take his eyes off of Kat. He never trusted her, and he definitely feared the fireball. His eyes grew large as he saw the fireball growing. He figured it had his name on it, and he did not do anything to anger her. He did, however, peer anxiously at the girl, who still had not moved. She must be a Witch or Sorceress, he thought, his ebony mustache jerking, to have bewitched poor Freddy so!

It took only a matter of seconds for the tabby cat Kat had called for to come streaking her way. As he neared his mistress, however, Captain slowed his pace. His green eyes studied the creature that had perched himself upon a young lady's chest. He'd seen a creature like it a very few times before and knew that they were not at all fun to deal with when angered. He approached with great caution and slowly began a conversation with it. Chitterings, meows, fur bristlings, ear movements, and tail jerkings displayed their conversation, and their discussion was only interrupted every now and again by Captain meowing something to Kat and Ace. Kat would meow in turn, and then Captain's and the raccoon's conversation would progress.

* * *

"What makes you think the Gods give a damn? Cupid's out there, but all he's doing is wasting time and playing with us! Although . . . " She smiled sadly through her tears. "At least I was able to make love to you one last time." How was she going to convince him that he had to run, that he deserved to live? she wondered fretfully. "And yeah," she said, remembering back to the first time they'd met, "I saved you, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. But I did it so you wouldn't be condemned, so how can you ask me to condemn you now?"

"With love, there is no condemnation," he told her gently. "I don't know how to explain it, Faith, but I believe that the Gods want us to be happy. They've been with us for a while. Something is wrong. They haven't talked to us since we got back from the trials, but that doesn't mean that They've given up on helping us. I hate to say it," he moved closer to her ear so that only she could hear, "but I think Cupid's a dumbass! He's about as lost as, well, Joxer is! Maybe He needs somebody to fall in love with Him?"

"But I still think that They're with us and I don't think you failed. If that was the case, the Wizards would not have needed any one to stand up for any of the other men that belong to Salem. They would have simply laughed at me and told me to go away, but they didn't. They all said "aye"! They all said I could have one, so the trials aren't over, Faith, and if we haven't won yet, we still have a chance! As long as we've got each other, we've got a chance!"

"They did agree," she admitted, "to let you stand but how do we know that it was because there's still a fighting chance and not because they wanted to be able to get their grubby paws on you, torture you, torture us all?"

"We have to believe, Faith."

"I've never been one for believing, Dawson. Didn't you try to believe before? When your bastard father still had you in his clutches, didn't you believe that They wouldn't want him doing to you what he was?" She had believed once when she was a little girl. She had believed that she would be miraculously rescued one day, but that miracle had never happened and she had stopped believing when she'd exchanged one Hell for an even worse Hell.

"I only believed," he told her, his voice as husky as hers with emotion, "when you came to me." He attempted again to reason with her, "We need to at least hear what they have to say, but I don't know how to fix the problem." He gazed soulfully out toward the Wizards, knowing that she didn't have an answer either. He put his arms around her and held her. Breathing in her essence and praying that somewhere, Somebody would take an interest and help them out of the mess they were now currently in.

How could he be so innocent as to think that there was still hope? "Dawson . . . " She sighed deeply. "I believed once, kid. When I was real little, back under that bitch's fists, I believed. I believed there'd come a day when I was rescued, when my Knight on a shining horse," she snorted at her own stupid ignorance, "would ride up and whisk me away from all that shit. I was only taken away from there when I killed the bitch, and then . . . Hell, then look what happened!"

"They don't want to talk. They don't want to give us a chance. Hell, they've got us trapped like fucking rats! And if They cared, damn it, They'd be here by now!"

Faith's eyes, too, had trailed to the Wizards. The thought of what they had done to them and were yet to do to them burned away her tears, and she glowered at them with anger and frustration raging in her dark eyes. What she did not expect to see, however, was the dark figure who appeared behind the Wizards. She had seen Him once before, but she had later told herself that she'd only imagined Him. Her mouth dropped open and hung open as He winked at her, a finger to His nose, and then vanished again.

Dawson's eyes had followed Faith's as she seemed to be seeing something, but he looked again and all he had seen was Wizards. "Maybe it's because we haven't called for them? Maybe the Captain needs to call for Her one more time?"

He wasn't used to seeing Captain Sparrow looking the way he was now looking. He definitely didn't look like a Pirate Captain. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at Will's shirt that was tied around Jack's front. "He needs his clothes," Dawson said. He yelled at the Wizards, "GIVE THE CAPTAIN SOME CLOTHES! GIVE _US_ SOME CLOTHES! IT'S NOT FAIR OF YOU TO KEEP US NAKED!" He saw both his and Faith's clothes lying out on the floor and longed to be able to reach them.

* * *

The elder of the rescuees the BFG and Ludo had brought to the Pirates sat on the floor, looking from the Wizards to the Pirates in confusion. He could not understand why the Wizards had trapped the Pirates. They weren't that bad. The catwoman who had healed his beloved and himself was amongst the Pirates, and she was trapped in there. He moved over closer to his brother so that he could protect him even better. Just because he didn't have any weapons did not mean that he was helpless. He had been trained in many different fighting styles and had taken to most of them like a duck to water; he could also outfight almost any one in a saloon brawl. He'd use all the knowledge and skill he had to protect his love, and if that failed, he'd make up something new that wouldn't, he vowed.

His eyes kept going from the Wizards, who had to be bad, to the Pirates, where the catlady was being held in the trap. He knew she was not evil. He called his brother by a nickname only he was allowed to call him and said, "we have to get closer to the Pirates." He scooped him up and carried him over as close to the trap as he could, placing his brother between the wall and himself. He then turned angry eyes back on the Wizards.

What was this strange being reported to be a God who was in their midst? He appeared to be more of an Angel, than anything else. Why couldn't this God, if He was supposed to be a God, get them out of this mess before the Wizards did them all in? "If you're truly a God, save us from the Wizards!" he demanded.

Jack watched as the strangers approached the wall, and then he noticed that the one carrying the other placed the unconscious one between the wall and himself. He was surprised to hear him turn around and confront Cupid. "Ha! That won't work!" Jack commented to Will. "I've been calling Aphrodite for what seems like months, ever since the night of the battle! I've even called Her today, and She's still ignoring me! Why does this boy think that Cupid gives a damn? He got His jollies, His entertainment for the day! He could care less to what becomes of us!"

* * *

Bob almost exploded as a voice came to him that he thought he would never hear again in all his cycles! "PHONG!" he cried joyfully. His eyes searched the room. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He prayed his CPU was not malfunctioning! Had the others heard it, or was Phong's voice only in his own processor?!

AndrAla finally looked up at Bob's yell. Her blue eyes went wide. "Mouse?" she queried, looking to her friend for assurance that she had not just heard Bob calling for the dead.

Mouse shook her head slowly for she, too, had missed Phong's voice. Her sad eyes followed Bob's actions. "Ah'm afraid so, shugah."

AndrAla left Matrix's hold, patting her husband's arm and reassuring him she'd return soon. She walked slowly over toward Bob, eyeing him cautiously, and pausing by Ray to nudge his booted foot with her own.

Ray wondered what in the 'Net could be wrong with Bob now. He had not heard Phong's voice, but he had heard Bob. Could Bob be crashing? He prayed that he wasn't. By the User, please don't let Bob flip out! Enzo would not be ready to be the leader, so it would fall to one of the ladies. Ray would never, in a thousand cycles, presume that he might even stand a chance at being their next leader.

He got slowly to his feet and walked over to Bob. Laying a reassuring hand upon his friend's shoulder, Ray looked Bob directly in the face as he questioned, "Bob? Are you all right? It's okay to have fond memories of Phong, mate, but he's gone."

"I'm not crashing!" Bob told Ray very sincerely, his eyes flashing with the exclamation. "But I did hear Phong! PHONG, WHERE ARE YOU?" Bob called out again.

Ray lifted his hand and hung his head. He didn't know what to do. He hoped Enzo would get up and take charge.

AndrAla had barely decided to wait for a nanosecond and give Bob that time to realize that Phong was not going to answer him when excited whisperings reached her ears. She turned and saw Mouse looking eagerly toward the ice wall that suddenly seemed to no longer be expanding. She looked past the wall, and cautious hope began to spring at last as she saw Captain Kitty Pryde making her way toward the Wizards.

* * *

"My stars and garters!" Henry exclaimed at last, dropping his hands cautiously from around his mouth but keeping them at the ready. "Willow, what force enables you to converse through my vessel?"

"Somehow, best I can figure," the invisible redhead responded, her words continuing to come out of McCoy's own mouth, "I'm in you! I look at my hands, and not only are they furry and blue but you're moving them! I'm not worried about the hows or the whys right now, Hank! I've got to get to Kenn before she does something stupid!"

The mutant called Beast was moving before he was even aware of his change in posture. He loped across the floor, racing past several others on all fours, as Willow sought desperately for Kennedy.

* * *

Invisible, Cole clenched his fists. Let Leo come, he thought. Let him get the Pirates out, and then it was going to be just him and Cole and Cole knew right where he was going to take him to! It was all a White Lighter was good for, any way: use them and kill them! He would kill Leo before Leo ever got so much as a kiss off of Piper!

"Prue," Piper said, cupping her sister's face in her hands, "there might be a way to get me back when it's all over with. He's simply an ends to a means, and for the sake of our family, you've got to let me do this. I love you!" She hugged her tightly.

Prue hugged her sister back but did not agree with her. Inwardly, she vowed, Use him and then whack the Hell out of him! He'd never take Piper away with him! She vowed to save her sister, even if it took her dying breath!

Piper took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. She backed away from her sister, looked around for Cole, and frowned when she didn't see him. She shook her head and mumbled to herself, "He must be trying again. Gods bless his heart!" She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She hoped he would be able to learn to forgive her for what she was about to do. "Leo! Leo, please! Please, Leo, help! I . . . " Say it, Piper! she demanded herself. "I need you!" There was no answer. "Leo, I need you!" Still, there was no answer. "Please, Leo, don't . . . " She faked a sob. "Don't let us end this way!"

Prue looked from her sister and then hopefully back to Brendan. She needed him beside her. If she failed to stop Leo, she hoped Brendan would try. She could tell he was looking at her. She looked at him and smiled when she saw his clenched fist raised.

Cole tried to contain his anger. It would do no good if he lost it and went ballistic on Leo when he appeared. He'd lose everything. It was just like Piper to sacrifice herself for not only her family but for his family, as well, and it was just his fortune, or maybe misfortune, to not be able to stop her at the present time. He clenched his hands into fists and waited for Wyatt to appear. He was glad to see that Prue and Brendan also had taken an interest. Maybe, between the three of them, they could do in one White Lighter!

* * *

As Derek slowly settled back down onto the floor, he grinned sillily at Chong. "Friend . . . ?"

"Friend," Chong agreed, his breath a soft moan.

Hansel grinned widely at his men from where he was leaning back on his knees. "Now that's my good boys!" He smiled proudly up at them. "I promise, sweethearts, when we get out of this, you'll both get more, _plenty_ more as long as you get along!" His hands had returned to rubbing their members, and he turned and pressed his mouth first to Chong's, as he knew he was more alert than Derek, and then swiftly to Derek's.

Both men lay there with silly looks on their faces, thinking about what they could get later!

* * *

"Jack, look!" Will exclaimed and pointed out to where Kitty had not only managed to get through the trap but was making her way toward the Wizards.

Crystal could feel her children pressing against her on either side, holding her up, but she had kept her eyes closed in her determined concentration despite Elvira's urgent licks. It was when Cindy also bumped her hand that Crys opened her eyes. It took a second for her vision to uncloud, and then she smiled as she saw Kitty Pryde heading for the Wizards. She heard concerned coos, but before she could answer Kitty's dragon, her own beloved Blue answered the other dragon reassuringly.

Rachel had breathed a sigh of relief before still partially reluctantly rolling off of Tessa and getting to her feet. As she stood, she almost looked in the direction Kitty had gone, but she forced herself to look away and look back down instead to Tessa. She seemed even more beautiful lying there, looking up at her with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She was so trusting and eager to help, and Ray knew that Kitty's words must have hurt her feelings. She reached a hand down toward her. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," she spoke with an apologetic smile. Whisperings met her ears, and she turned to see what was going on. Her green eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't help but to grin as she saw Kitty determinedly making her way toward the Wizards.

"Kid," Faith managed, "get ready. I can't keep you from standing, but sometimes it's better to run from a fight than to stand. If we can get everybody together . . . " Her words trailed off. She didn't really want to run, but she knew they didn't stand a chance in Hell of fighting. Her dark eyes turned to sweep their surroundings. Salem was being held by that blonde machoist. Jack and Will were together. Katrina was healing Delvira while Tom hovered protectively over her, his tail swishing as he, too, watched Pryde's progress toward the Wizards. Lex appeared to be picking up Clark's pieces and fusing him back into the man he loved. And Hansel . . . Damn, if Hansel wasn't leaning back with the biggest grin on his face, looking for all the world like he'd just gotten laid really good!

Jack's mouth fell open in amazement as his hand reached out and grasped Will. Some one had made it out, and that some one was Kitty Pryde! She wasn't exactly the one he would have picked to have gone out to face the Wizards alone, but he knew the Wizards had a worthy opponent. She would wreck havoc upon them. He longed to be able to join her. He heard his father's muffled exclamation of "Oh Hell!" and knew his Daddy was not glad to see his daughter out there. "GO, LITTLE SISTER! BEAT THEIR ASSES!" He cheered her on even though she probably couldn't hear him.

"Ah, mein sweet fraulein! Give zem Hell! I only vish I could join you!" Kurt was very proud of Kitty and her abilities. No one else could have gotten through the barrier like his Kitty, but it was also bad news because nobody could join her to help her to fight.

Sean had been quietly taking it all in, wondering what he could do to help and praying to his Goddess even though She had not deigned to answer him. Now he gasped aloud and reached out, grasping Emma's arm and drawing her attention from trying to read the Wizards' minds. "Kitty!" he moaned. He wasn't sure whether he was glad she was out there, but it was not for her that he feared for he had seen her wipe out a complete army practically single-handedly in the past. If she wiped out the Wizards now, they might not ever know the true outcome! He only hoped that Emma had been able to scan something from the Wizards' minds.

Emma barely knew her love's Captain, but the flashes of memory she picked up from Sean made her smile. The girl was quite the fighter. It might not be too late, after all. Unlike her beloved, she was certain that the Wizards were not bringing good news and hoped that Shadowcat would not only land on her feet but find a way to save them all. She reassuringly squeezed Sean's hand but did not offer any words of reassurance for though the girl was good, she feared the Wizards would be better and was nearly as certain that they would far out pass Captain Pryde as she was that they meant to bring them their doom this day.

Dawson had no intention of running, and he knew that Faith would only run to protect him. "Not running," he mumbled and winced before she even started fussing. "GO, CAPTAIN PRYDE!" he yelled with a grin.

Tessa was now feeling very uncomfortable with her previous thoughts. She thought Kitty would have been an easy target, and now Kitty had broken through the barrier! Maybe she was a worthy opponent, after all! She watched anxiously, hoping that the woman would beat them and that the Wizards would never stand a chance with them, the whole while being afraid she would fail.

Spike grinned fangily at his sire. He'd seen Angel motion he and Kyna to join Angel's party, but he had declined the offer to stay by his beloved, who had not yet been ready to leave her command post. Now her brilliant mind had once more found a way through a situation that, mere seconds before, had seemed thoroughly hopeless. He turned his head and softly pressed a gentle kiss to Kyna's raven hair.

Cordelia's hazel eyes shone with excitement as she and Angel came up behind Lorne. Maybe everything was not lost, after all!

Kyna could both feel and hear the others' growing excitement and hope, but she did not partake in either emotion . . . yet. Instead, her almond eyes remained focused on Kitty Pryde as she watched the Pirate Captain's progress toward the Wizard. The Shadowcat would have been a worthy opponent for many enemies, but Kyna doubted that there was any way that the girl could hold her own against the collective might of the Wizards. Her next command hovered on the tip of her tongue, but she remained watching, waiting, half-hoping and half-dreading what would happen next . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	36. Chapter Thirtyfive

**Chapter Thirty-five**

**The House**

The Wizards stared at the defiant girl who had somehow not only made it through their trap but was quickly approaching them. Gandalf quietly held up a hand, waiting, as he stepped out to meet her.

"I say ya were gettin' a choice?" Faith muttered, snagging a firm hold of Dawson.

Kitty leapt immediately into the air, but just as her foot would have connected with Gandalf's head, she was thrown back. Her body rocketed back at lightning speeds. A scream ripped from her lungs as she smashed into the ice wall. She started to fall to the floor but her body rose again and again slammed into the wall. It repeated the maneuver immediately, the ice wall weakening with each impact.

Crystal swiftly spoke words from an ancient tongue, and a hole opened in the wall half a second before Kitty would have hit it again. Kitty sailed through the hole, spiraling over many heads. Crys did not pause there but speedily began doing her best to mend the protective wall she'd made.

"_**KITTY!!**_" Ray screamed, throwing out her arms, wrapping her in a telekinetic bubble, and carefully lowering her toward the floor. There were tears in the redhead's eyes, and she feared greatly to find out how badly Kitty was hurt.

Lockheed had been roaring and shaking his tiny fists at the Wizards, but as soon as Kitty was back into their midst, the little dragon flew swiftly after his mistress. Blue glared at the Wizards, shook his fists, and cooed words that made Elvira look up at him in surprise. She yipped her protest at his foul language, telling him he'd been picking up far too many bad words around the Pirates.

"BOB!" Phong's voice was finally heard in the wake of Kitty's screams. Mouse and AndrAla looked at each other, shock written clearly on both women's faces. They heard his voice but, upon looking around, saw no sign of the elderly Sprite.

A dark-haired head rose, and the sunlight that filtered into the room caught and shone upon the muscular, green man's gold earring. Enzo Matrix turned, whipping his pistol out as he did so, and took a shot at the wall. A smoking hole appeared.

"We need a healer with Captain Pryde quickly," Kyna's commanding voice was heard a split second before the loud boom of Matrix's gun.

* * *

Jack had felt helpless when he had seen his sister hit several times by the Wizards. He had forgotten that as soon as she became solidified, she'd be vulnerable. It was only in her phased stage that she had been able to do anything. "LET US OUT OF HERE!" Jack yelled again. "AND QUIT ATTACKING MY PEOPLE! MERLIN, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He had to be able to hear him, even if the old bastard was ignoring him!

Kurt had bamfed just as Kitty had been thrown through. He had almost reached her side when Ray had caught her. He landed on the floor and started looking around for a healer.

They had all been caught by surprise when Enzo's gun had gone off, blowing a hole in the wall, but the nearest Pirates began to dive madly for the hole. Smee and James were amongst them, pushing their sons ahead of them despite Frederic's continuous complaints that he must do his duty. Jack grabbed Will and was running toward the hole when the whole lot of them were thrown back. Jack barely managed to pull Will out of the way and protect his love's body with his own. "Damn!" he muttered. "There's no hope for escape!"

* * *

Caught like rats in a sinking ship! Autolycus thought with a scowl and an inward shudder. He almost had been amongst those who had rushed for the hole, but he couldn't find Elizabeth and would not go through the hole without her. He had found Xena and Gabrielle and had gone in search of a healer. Both of them seemed to be in some kind of a trance. It was while he was on his way back that the hole had been blown, and even if he could have gotten himself free, he wouldn't have left without Elizabeth. He was just as glad he missed the opportunity as the Pirates, who had gained the exit, came flying backward and barely missed knocking him to the floor.

Faith had been amongst those who had ran for the hole, and she had dragged Dawson with her, despite his complaints. As they spiraled through the air, she did her best to slip underneath him to cushion his fall. Many of the voices that yelled, screamed, and cursed out loud around them were familiar. Clark, carrying Lex, whizzed past her, and she realized that even he could not control his fall. She landed hard beneath Dawson with Hansel falling on top of him and his two loves, who had both hauled him toward the path of escape, landing to either of their sides. "Fuck," Faith managed weakly.

"Nah," Hansel replied, speaking slowly through his daze from his position on top of Dawson's back. "I ain't ever collided wit' a damn wall like that when screwing."

From some yards away, Angel and Cordelia looked on helplessly as the others collided with the hardwood floor. Cordelia shook her head in frightened shock, her hand relaxing against Angel. She had known he'd wanted to go for the hole in order to protect her, but she had told him not to. She could not explain how, but somehow, she'd had a very strong urge not to go anywhere near that hole.

Smee cried out as his massive body hit hard. His last coherent thought was that he would never have done anything to harm his sons, let alone his beloved James, and would rather have hurt himself than ever harm any of the three of them though he had just done exactly that.

* * *

"_**Leo!**_" Piper cried out persistently. "Please tell me you can't be that mad at me! I've seen the error of my ways! This isn't the life I . . . I want," she sobbed, the real sound of a breaking heart haunting the faked sob. "I want you!" she lied boldly. "I need you!" At least, that wasn't a lie, she told herself for there certainly seemed to be no other way out.

* * *

"Kyna, what the Hell do we do now?!" Trina demanded helplessly.

"The shapeshifters . . . " Kyna mused after a moment that felt like a year to her, a year spent lingering half way between completely being lost and allowing fear to touch deep into her heart and soul. "The shapeshifters. Perhaps they can try something . . . " Her almond eyes spotted Morph, and she fell silent as she watched him growing. He still held Celina and Meesy in his arms, but now, as he grew swiftly, he placed them both onto the floor. Meesy leaped immediately on top of Celina, striking a protective pose atop the Princess.

* * *

"Hunh . . . " Massive relief washed through the blonde who hovered protectively over the fallen dark-skinned man. His face lit up so brilliantly that he appeared to be overjoyed with delight as his best friend came to.

"Trent . . . ?" Carlos groaned upon finally managing to focus his daze. "What . . . " He grimaced as he recalled Spike beating him unmercifully for something he not only had not done but never would have even considered doing before that attack. "Am I alive?" he questioned weakly.

Trent nodded eagerly, fighting down the emotions that clogged in his throat and nearly choked him. "I . . . You'll be fine, Carlos." He dared to take his friend's hand in his own. "You're going to be okay." He looked up, remembering the almost one-sided battle against the Wizards. "If we can get out of this." At Carlos' prodding, Trent began to fill him in on their situation.

* * *

Dark eyes slit open, and he moaned softly. His world was a blur of dark and light, but as he began to make out the forms he was looking at, his surprise grew. Could it be? Were the beings he was seeing real, or was he dead? Was he in Hell? His voice cracked as he frantically called out a name while struggling to get up. Where was his brother? Was his beloved all right? But if he was dead and he answered him, that would mean he was dead too . . . He called his name in a sob.

The young man heard his brother call his name, and he reached one protective hand out to him and touched him gingerly. "I'm here, but I don't know where here is. I think it's Hell. Just lay still, but be ready. We get a chance, we're getting out of here." It had to be Hell, he thought. Only they would escape one bastard to fall into the clutches of a whole group of bastards! It had always been their misfortune to fall from one fire into another. Laying on his side, he kept the Pirates in sight, trying desperately to think of a way to get just one of them out of there, but all of their weapons were gone. He had nothing to make an explosive with and not even one drop of rock salt to his name.

He turned to where he could see his love and was amazed to not see so much as even one scratch upon his handsome form. He whispered his name in wonder as he touched him gently. "You're all right . . . You look . . . " He shook his head, confusion creasing his brow. "You look like nothing's happened!"

He looked at his brother. "You don't have one single mark on you and I don't either, because a beautiful feline woman healed us! She's one of the Pirates, and she's trapped in there!"

"A _catwoman_?" the younger questioned in obvious disbelief.

"A catwoman wearing clothes! If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it! He always said they were evil, yet she was so gentle with you! We owe her our lives! We've got to help them, but I don't know what to do! Any ideas?"

* * *

AndrAla smiled sadly at her love as he walked over to join them. "You tried, Sparky. That's all any of us can do right now."

"What's this," Matrix queried, "about Bob talking to _Phong_?" He sounded angry, but she knew his anger only stemmed from his frustration over his seeming helplessness in their situation.

"I'm . . . I'm not sure," his partner admitted hesitantly, "but I . . . " AndrAla looked cautiously up into her love's face. "I think I may have heard him too."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know."

"But ya did hear him, shugah," Mouse interjected. "Ah did too. Ray, hon, you hear him too or did we just join Bob in the malfunctionin' department?" She did not believe that they were malfunctioning, but she knew too well that they had all believed Bob was when they'd first heard him calling for Phong.

Bob's eyes were searching the room frantically. He would have been willing to bet his keytool that his CPU was not malfunctioning as everybody thought it was. He knew he had heard Phong's voice. Ray watched Bob's eyes even as he heard Bob repeating that he wasn't crazy. "Phong is here somewhere, Ray," Bob insisted.

A blur of blue drew both of their attentions to where they could see Beast running. Had something attacked Beast where he had been? Bob wondered. His eyes went back to the spot, and he saw Phong's head. He grasped Ray's arm in a grip that would have normally broken the man's arm. "There he is! Or, at least, what's left of him!" Each word seemed to rise a notch higher as his panick grew. Tears were already beginning to spill from his eyes as he broke into a run.

"Crikey!" Ray followed Bob at a slower pace, his eyes unable to move from Phong's severed head. He walked cautiously over to the head, followed at slower paces by AndrAla, Mouse, and Matrix. Each expected that Phong's head would not be there when they reached the spot where they saw it laying and that it was only some sort of joint illusion, perhaps a cruel trick played on them by their captors, yet when they reached the area where Bob had fallen to his knees, sobbing, the head remained, glassy eyes staring up at them.

A wave of shock crashed against Ray's shore so strongly that the Surfer felt his knees almost give way. Mouse was there beside him, her hands moving to his arm to catch him and to Bob's shoulder to try to do what she could to comfort him, but her eyes remaining transfixed on Phong's. AndrAla turned into Enzo's muscular arms; her fresh tears fell upon his green flesh.

Ray was the first to find his voice. "Phong!" he cried as he knelt down beside Bob and Phong's head.

Bob stared in confusion, years of Guardian learning warring with what they had come to know as reality. Finally, in desperation to save whatever part of his old friend and teacher he could, the Guardian broke out. They needed a jar. Where in the Hell was he going to get one?! He lifted his voice upward. "BY THE 'NET, IF YOU'RE LISTENING, WE NEED A JAR PLEASE!"

"The damn 'Net doesn't care, and neither does the User -- "

Enzo's growling words were interrupted by a voice that scared all of them. "My son -- " The gathered mourners gasped and yelped. AndrAla whirled around in Enzo's embrace. Frisket howled. All eyes stared at the head who spoke. "My son, do not trouble yourself," Phong tried to reassure Bob and the others. "We have but to find me a body, and I'll be as good as new."

Bob could not bring himself to touch Phong's head. He stared at Phong in amazement. How had he managed to survive, and how had he managed to get where they were? For that matter, how had any of them managed to return here?

* * *

He followed his brother's gaze to the place where the Pirates were being held. He saw a black catwoman healing a bleeding brunette. She had to be healing her, he thought, for her hands (which were hands and neither paws nor claws -- that was remarkable enough in and of itself) were glowing and the blood was slowly vanishing from the fallen woman. A blue Demon stood anxious watch with a look in his yellow eyes that reminded him far too much of how he himself must have looked when he'd seen his beloved for the first time after being held prisoner by their own father. A redheaded woman and a purple dragon also stood anxious watch, frightened tears slipping down their long faces, while an orange catman stood protective guard, his tail cutting angrily through the air. His brown eyes swept the area. Whatever was holding them was invisible except for an ice wall, but that could not be their prison for a blonde who -- he swallowed hard, rubbed his eyes, and looked again -- was surrounded by a wolf, lioness, blue dragon, and green Demon appeared to be working steadily to mend a hole made in the damaged wall.

He looked again at those in their cell area, noting each particularly odd one that he could see. There were beings covered in fur and several naked people. There were beings with skin ranging from the normalcy of white to the down-trodden black to colors so different that he would have thought them evil if not for his beloved's words. "Are you sure?" he questioned his brother, still watching the Pirates in amazement. There seemed to be all sorts of beings in that holding area! There was even one Oriental. No, wait, make that . . . The woman turned to exchange a few words with a blonde man, and he gasped. He rubbed his eyes again and looked once more. He did not realize that his mouth was hanging partially ajar.

The older brother was so stunned that he didn't know what to say. He, too, was watching all the different creatures who were trapped inside the cage. "We need to be in there with them. They're the good side. Those things are evil!" He directed his eyes toward the Wizards so that his love would see them, as well. "I don't know what to do. I was hoping you had some kind of clue. And I almost forgot." His eyes went over to the other side of the room where the birdman could still be seen. "Meet Cupid."

He was seconds from informing his brother of just what kind of opponents they were dealing with when his beloved's next words completely blew his ship out of the water. He stared at him, stunned. When he began to move again, it was only his wide eyes that moved, flicking constantly back and forth between his partner and the being he proclaimed to be Cupid. "_The_ Cupid?" he asked at last.

His brother didn't answer verbally. He just grinned and nodded. He had no answers, but he knew they couldn't stay there. They were too exposed, too out in the open. Were the Wizards looking at them? He glanced quickly back over to where he could see Merlin working on a man in a wheelchair. "They're not paying any attention to us. We can get out of here. Let's go that way." He indicated with his eyes yet again, glancing toward an open doorway that he could see. "If we can get out of here, we might be able to find some kind of weapon so we can get them out of there."

He stared at his brother in open-mouthed shock. "We can't fight them!" he managed to squeak out at last. He waved a hand at the Wizards. "Do you realize who they are," he demanded, calling his brother by name. "They're the Council! _The_ Council! Merlin, Gandalf, Charles Xavier, Albus Dumbledore! That lion must be Aslan, and I don't know who the others are! But they're like the very _head_ of all the things we fight!"

"We fought all the others! There's got to be some way to fight them! If we had Dad's," he nearly spit the name, "journal, we'd know what to do! Everything has a weakness. We just have to figure out what theirs is!"

"And what?" he questioned. "Come back here to fight against them and hopefully free all the ones they've got locked up? You saw what all's in there! I'm thankful to the catwoman, too, but I don't know how we can get just her out, and what if it's some sort of ploy? Did you recognize that Oriental woman or any of those Pirates?"

"Only one. James Hook is in there! Do you believe that?! James Hook! _The James Hook!_" He could barely contain his excitement.

He looked at his brother as though he'd suddenly taken complete leave of what senses he had left. "James Hook is a fairy tale character," he exclaimed, scoldingly calling his brother's name. "The ones I'm talking about are real! Try Wolverine," he told him. "How many countries is he wanted in? How many towns has he wasted, women he's raped, men he's murdered?!" His eyes shot wider.

"And Kyna Chan! You remember that name? Dad . . . " For the first time, he managed to ignore the great emotional pain that swept through him when he thought of his father the way he had been or appeared to be before he had found them together. " . . . warned us about her! You remember? He said she used to be one of the best hunters fighting the good fight and that she still claims to despite being _married_ to a _Vampire_!" His eyes swept back to the blonde man he'd witnessed Chan talking to. "That's probably the bloodsucker right there!"

"And that's another bloodsucker right there!" his brother told him. "He must be the notorious Angel! But what if Dad was wrong? What if they're not all evil? He'd condemn them any way 'cause they're Pirates, but they did help us! We owe them at least an attempt to rescue them!"

He fell silent, not knowing what to say. They couldn't fight the Council. He knew that. They might have been able to pick them off one by one, but just the two of them, especially in their weakened conditions, would never stand a chance against all . . . He frowned, looking back at the Council. "That's not all of them."

"Where are the others?" he whispered back. "Are they hiding, waiting to pounce on us if we attack those that are present?"

"I don't know," he whispered in return, "but I remember Dad saying that there were thirteen members and they supposedly maintained a balance in the Supernatural horde between good and evil. He always claimed that was a crock, but here's the thing. I don't know who the woman is or the black-haired Wizard or the Giant, but the other five . . . They were all supposedly on the Good side!"

He shook his head. "I don't know what the Good side is any more! Ya'd think the catwoman was good, because she healed us. You'd also think that the Council members were bad, because they imprisoned her. I don't know what to think. Should we confront them? Let them know that we know who they are?"

"I'd say not empty-handed," he ventured, "but I can't think of a single damn weapon that might do any good against them!"

The older man had never felt so helpless in his life. He could not think of one single thing that would help them to escape. He knew which side he was ready to fight on and that was the side of the catwoman, despite the fact that the Wizards were Council members. He glowered angrily back at the winged being who proclaimed himself to be a God. "Do something, will you, or are you just another fake?"

The younger man followed his lover's angry gaze. "Maybe," he spoke softly and sadly, terrible memories racing through his mind at the last time he'd felt this helpless, "or maybe he's heartless too . . . "

The elder looked into his beloved's eyes and placed his hand gently on his. He squeezed his hand as he made a vow, calling him by the nickname only he was allowed to use, that they would somehow escape this. He just couldn't leave the Pirates yet, not when the catwoman had saved not only his life but that of the man he loved more than anything else. He shot another glare at Cupid, wishing he had some rock salt with his name on it.

* * *

"Piper?"

She whirled around to meet the source of the voice that called her name. It was a familiar voice, a voice she'd both hoped to hear and dreaded hearing. She knew he had come before she ever laid her tear-filled eyes upon him. "Leo, please," she cried, "you've got to help us!"

"I would have already helped you get away, Piper. That's all I wanted to do." He wanted to know what had changed her mind, but he wouldn't ask her yet. First, he had to get her to safety, away from these horrible Pirates, Demons, and other monsters. "Come on. We'll get you to safety, and then I'll come back for the others."

She carefully sidestepped his grasp. "No!" she cried. When he looked at her in confusion, she looked at him with the most teary, despairing gaze she could manage. "I can't leave them, Leo!"

"I'll get your sisters right after . . . "

"No! You don't understand!"

"Understand what?"

"I can't just leave them!"

"Piper," he declared, looking at her as though she was once again crazy, "you told me you'd come to your senses!"

"I have, Leo; I have! It's just . . . " She shook her head and appeared to be desperately seeking a way to tell him what was on her mind. "I've . . . I can't abandon them!"

"Yes, you can! They're monsters!"

"Maybe they are," she countered carefully, hating that she had to appear to agree with the bastard she'd once whole-heartedly believed to be a good man, "but I owe not only my life to them but my sisters' as well! Until that debt is repaid, I can never be free! _Please, Leo!_" Her voice trembled on cue, and she silently thanked Phoebe and Paige for all the temper tantrums they'd thrown over the years and the acts they'd put on to get as close to what they wanted as their elders had been able to buy for them.

"_Please! Free me!_" she begged, tears welling in her dark eyes. "Get them away from here! Take them out of harm's danger; then return to my sisters; take them to safety; and then come back for me! I want to be with you, Leo! I do, but I owe them my sisters' _lives_! They'd be dead if not for them!"

"_Please_," she pleaded, "free them, save me, and we can be together again? I've always loved you, Leo . . . " Gods, she was going to rot in Hell for all the lies she was telling, and Cole would surely hate her guts if he could hear her now! "I was blinded by the Pirates, but they did save us and I owe them! I can't be free until I repay that debt, but, Leo, if you save them because I ask you to, I'll be free! Then we can be together, just like I've always wanted!" She looked at him with huge, dark eyes, wet and shining from the tears she'd shed, tears that came from the pain in her heart that Leo could never mend. "Don't you still love me?"

"I do," he assured her quickly. "I do love you, Piper! It's just . . . " He sighed in aggravation and shook his head. "I may never live this down, but to save you and your sisters . . . "

Like you ever cared before, you bastard! she couldn't stop herself from thinking, but her game face remained stubbornly -- and desperately -- on.

"For you, I'd do anything."

Liar!

"But, first, just so I know you're truly free of that bastard's curse," he seemingly humbly requested, "can I have a kiss?"

Piper froze. Her eyes were wide. She trembled inside. Slowly, her mouth opened to speak her answer, but her answer was drowned out by a yell . . .

* * *

Cupid could not believe how badly out of hand things had gotten, and He was at a loss as to what to do to fix the situation. Merlin had called Him to stand down through use of a command He'd long ago promised His Mother to obey. He couldn't break His word to Her, but He had to help the Pirates. He couldn't just let the Wizards tear apart the people His Mother had taken into Her heart, especially not the couples He'd just put back together! He glared at the White Lighter who orbed in between Prue and Piper Halliwell. He watched him carefully and knew Piper's plan all too well. She would sacrifice her love, her life, her very soul to protect her family. The Halliwell women had always been some of His Mother's favorite females. And some of His, He thought as He remembered the younger Penny Halliwell with a fond grin.

Cupid's white wings flexed. Hercules was here, too, and if He wasn't mistaken, He'd even felt Ares' presence. Yet neither of the Others were moving to intercept the Wizards, who were finally beginning to pull themselves together and advance toward the Pirates. He grimaced in disgust. Free will. They were loathe to intervene. Well, Hercules was. He didn't know what Ares was waiting for. Then again, perhaps He was just there to watch the bloody battle? He did get off on the most disgusting things!

Cupid pulled Himself up straight. He was not going to let this happen. Perhaps Merlin had tied His hands, but He knew Who to call to stop this unspeakable bloodbath from happening. He moved swiftly even as He made His decision. His hand scaled the mended ice wall, adding to its strength, and He walked until He came to stand before the two young men who lay upon the floor, aching to help the Pirates but being at even more of a loss than He was.

Cupid turned His eyes back toward the trapped Pirates one more time. He looked at Leo with a silent growl and an omnious threat in His blue eyes. If he dared to touch Piper in the way he had planned, there'd be no ends to the things She'd do to him! Leo was far beneath Piper; she belonged with Cole. Cupid's eyes moved to the fallen Captain Pryde and then to Jack Sparrow. He looked down at the older of the brothers, the one who had dared to challenge Him to action earlier. Then He turned and drew Himself up even taller. His wings opened as His mouth did. His bellow blew the Wizards back several feet. "_**MMMMMMMOOOOOOOTTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!**_"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	37. Chapter Thirtysix

**Chapter Thirty-six**

**Greece**

Thousands and thousands of miles away, a blonde head snapped up. Blue eyes flew open, and tears were immediately replaced with furious anger.

* * *

**The House**

Complete silence had fallen across the room when Cupid had bellowed. He remained standing, waiting and smirking at the Wizards, his eyes a darker shade of blue than normal and threatening. They would soon get just what they deserved!

It took less than a split second for Cupid's cry to be answered, and wind filled the room. It howled like a savage beast intent upon utter and complete destruction as it whipped throughout the entire room, but it only struck the Wizards. Thunder rattled the house down to its very foundation. The brilliant, jagged fingers of lightning lit up the room until it was as bright as day; though the bolts cut around and between the Pirates, they only hit the Wizards. It struck several of their number in their rears and groins.

The room was black and still for a second, but then She appeared, swooping down in a long, pink dress that fluttered all around Her while the lightning illuminated Her. Her beautiful face was filled with rage, and thunder clapped with each word She yelled. "_**HOW DARE YOU WIZARDS ATTACK **__**MY**__** PIRATES!! I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO FROGS FOR THIS!**_ No," She mused, "frogs are too good for you. Worms?" She thought of Jareth's loyal pet. "_**LEECHES!!!**_" She bellowed. "_**I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO LEECHES FOR THIS!!!**_"

She came to a stop before the ice wall and glared down into it. Her fierce blue eyes cut straight into Leo Wyatt. "_**BE GONE, YOU TROUBLESOME WHITE LIGHTER, BEFORE I MAKE CAKE OF YOU!!!!**_" She waved Her hand, and Leo screamed as he was snapped back to the White Lighter's Council.

An invisible Cole whooped in joy, being careful to thank the Goddess for Her swift delivery. He gave a silent vow that when he got free again he'd watch for Leo and pay him back by taking him to a place where no one could save him. Paybacks were a bitch, and revenge was best served as a cold dish, he reminded himself. He'd get Leo when he least expected it!

Then Aphrodite stood right where the ice wall had been, Her pink silks still billowing forebodingly about Her visage. The wall was no more; She'd vanished it with a simple thought. She turned as Cupid flew to Her side and threw out Her hands at the Wizards. Howling winds and pink bolts of power knocked them all down, lightning hitting each in the rear. She glared at Hagrid. "Make your choice now, Rubeus. Where do you stand?"

Rubeus trembled to the very core of his being. He knew all too well how vengeful Aphrodite could be, but he had never seen Her _this_ angry! Still, he couldn't just walk away and leave Albus to a fate worse than death! Leeches? Euuw! How gross! He grimaced. "Your Majesty -- " he attempted, one hand going out toward Aphrodite, knowing he'd never get anything out.

"**A LEECH IT IS FOR YOU, AS WELL!!**"

"Please, Your Majesty!" he pleaded even as a pink power bolt attacked him from the front and lightning hit his rear. As he fell, She moved forward.

"**I WANT TO KNOW ONE THING, MERLIN, BEFORE I TURN YOU, AND YOU WILL ANSWER ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!**" She flexed a hand, and his head rose to look at Her while the rest of his body remained glued to the floor. "_**WHY?!**_** WERE YOU REALLY **_**STUPID**_** ENOUGH TO THINK I'D LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HURTING **_**MY**_** PIRATES?!**"

Across the room, Ares grinned. He always loved seeing Ditey having a fit! He thought She was the most beautiful woman He'd ever seen, and when She was this mad, She damn sure was beautiful! He didn't feel one bit of remorse about what She did to the Wizards. His loins tightened.

Jack's hand reached out, grabbed Will's, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Took Her long enough!" he exclaimed with a huge grin. He could not tear himself away from the beautiful woman who was his Goddess. He wondered why She had taken so long to come to rescue him, but he'd never stop believing in Her. After all, he'd come very close many times before to being killed, and She'd always inspired him to think of a way out at the last moment! This time, he had been at a total loss and had been on the verge of giving up when She had come in all of Her glory. Now the Wizards would get what was coming to them!

All Pirate eyes turned thankfully upon their rescuer. Some of them did not worship Her but were thinking now about doing so. After all, their Gods had not showed up to save them, yet Captain Jack's Goddess had shown up.

Will clung tightly to Jack's hand, swearing he'd never release him. The Wizards would not have his love! He grinned. Evidently, Aphrodite had come to see to it that that very thing never happened!

Wolverine continued to hold 'Ro, wishing she could see what was going on. He whispered into her ear, "Wake up, little darlin'. Yer missin' all the fireworks."

Ororo, and the other Pirates who had been unconscious, were beginning to come to. As Ororo's eyes fluttered open, she caught sight of Aphrodite, and she watched Her in amazement. "Goddess . . . " she breathed softly.

Tears of relief and gratitude fell from Zora's eyes, and she tightly hugged the big cat who was as much a father to her as her blood father had ever been. She kissed the top of his head as the child in her swore she'd never let her daddy go again.

Piper trembled; tears trailed down her paled cheeks. Leo's scream had writhed with agony, but she was glad to see him go. She was thankful Aphrodite had sent him away and even more so that She'd come to rescue them, but no one could rescue her now. Cole would surely have heard what she'd done, the words she'd said, and he'd hate her for it. "I didn't mean any of it," she whispered, her voice trembling, as she wiped helplessly at her tears.

He shimmered, and even as he did so, his arms went around the woman he loved. Cole kissed the top of Piper's head. "I know you didn't, and I never would have let you gone through with it, only She beat me to the punch. There was no way I'd ever let Leo take you! You're mine, Piper, and I love you! And I'm not mad at you! I know what you were doing, trying to save me and your sisters. My poor, brave darling!" He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. The salty taste of her tears lingered upon his tongue, and he pledged his undying love with his own mouth against hers.

Relief washed through her as she kissed him back in full, letting him know just how much she did love him and always would. She broke their kiss only to assure him while gazing up into his bewitching eyes, "I love you, Cole, you and you alone, and I always will! I didn't want Leo, but I had to try. He was the only chance I could see. Thank you for not being mad at me!" She smiled up at him, then leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him again.

He didn't know how to tell her what was in his heart. He thought back to the song that he'd been writing for so long and that had still not come completely together. "There's no way, darling, I'll ever stay mad at you. You are a part of me, a part that makes me whole, that makes me want to do good, and though I may get mad at you because you do something to hurt yourself," he gazed down into her beautiful eyes, "I'll never hold it against you. I'll always try to do everything I can to keep you and your family safe, and I'll never let that bastard have you! Once I can get out of here . . . " He let his voice trail off. He didn't want to paint a picture for her to have a nightmare with, but he had every intention of going after Leo and making him pay for what he had intended to do to his beloved.

Not wanting to argue, Piper chose to misunderstand his words and looked back toward where Aphrodite was having at it with the Wizards. "Sweetheart, I don't think there's going to be much of them left when She gets done with them."

"Me either," he whispered back to her. "She is a beautiful being when She's in Her full glory! I'm afraid She may be like Her Father a little too much."

"Xena!" Gabrielle called and shook her love's arm. "Look who's here! We're saved!" She did not mention the illusions she had just experienced, and her delighted eyes remained focused on Aphrodite.

The smile that lit up Xena's face was beautiful to behold. Outside of Gabrielle, Aphrodite was her very best friend. It was good to see Her again. It had been far too long since they had last talked! She had a feeling Ditey could lay the answer to her puzzling memory at her door. She had to talk with Her as soon as she could, but now she waited to see that the Wizards got their just desserts before calling to her friend.

The older brother had barely dared to breathe when Cupid came to stand before them and almost busted their ear drums, calling for relief from His Mother. Now he sat up and stared at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life! He could scarcely believe that he was actually seeing a Goddess and not only a Goddess but _the_ Goddess of Love, the One who must assuredly have blessed him with the undying love he and his brother shared. He reached out and touched his brother's arm, trailing his fingers down until he could grip his hand. He did not take his eyes off of the woman.

The younger brother gulped and clung tightly to his brother's hand. His eyes were as round as dinner plates, and he stared at the Goddess in amazement. He whispered his brother's name through the tight ball that had formed in his throat. "He said They didn't exist or, if They did, They were Demons given power by Their followers who were screwed in the head . . . " It was yet another lie their father had convinced them of. How much more had he lied about? His next thought raked his soul with fear. How many innocents had they slain?

He could almost read his brother's mind, and he squeezed his hand gently. "Don't even go there. It's not our fault. He trained us that way. What we do from now and henceforward is on us. If we ask Her, She will give us forgiveness for our misunderstandings." He didn't know or why he knew that She would, but he believed She would with all his heart.

He was totally awed by Her. She was glorious and gorgeous, and at last, he knew why women were so beautiful sometimes but also so deadly. He also knew why none of them had ever gained his heart. It was not so with his younger brother for he had thought himself to be in love before. It had not been true love. He hoped the Lady would verbally give Her blessing to them. Just one word from Her would wipe away all the doubt and fear they'd ever experienced because of their love, a love that their own father thought them evil because of but that he truly felt to be blessed with.

He trembled inside as he looked at Her. He knew his brother could feel his trembling, but he couldn't help himself for although he felt himself weaker than he'd ever been before, he did not feel threatened by Her but more emboldened in what he felt for his brother. He leaned forward and kissed his brother full upon the lips, figuring that every eye in the place would fall upon them and condemnation would follow. They had always been condemned by their father but never in their own hearts had they truly felt it.

Still, part of his mind, the part that had been told how wrong their love was all his life, wondered how She would go on this matter. Would She turn them into leeches, as well? After all, they were caught between the Pirates and the Wizards, and if it was the last thing he ever felt, he wanted it to be his brother's lips.

There was one Pirate of the lot who still had a great deal of fight left in her even after witnessing the Lady Aphrodite flying to their rescue. She looked at Her thankfully one moment but then gently placed Captain on the floor. In the very next second, she flipped to her feet and sprang into action. She flung fireballs straight at Xavier.

Aphrodite turned and waved a hand at the fireballs. They vanished into empty air, and the Goddess' eyes met Kat's angry, emerald eyes. She smiled reassuringly at Her and changed Her form before the redhead's very eyes. Where once stood a Goddess who looked like a woman now stood the same Goddess who, to the eyes of O'Hara, Ace Ventura, the Lewis family, the awakening Roxanne, and the other felines and feline lovers in their group, appeared to be a catwoman. She smiled, and Her long, bushy tail swished through the air. Though She spoke in a hushed tone, Her gentle voice easily met Her Pirates' ears. "I know you do not trust My other form, Kathleen, but perhaps you will this one. Now let Me handle this, My child."

Katrina fell to her knees. "My Lady, Bast!" she breathed out as she touched her forehead to the floor in her reverence. She never dreamed she would actually see Her although she had felt Her presence near her all of her life. She felt Tom kneel beside her. "It's Her!" she whispered, her voice trembling. "Oh, if only Celina was awake so that she could see Her! She's never going to believe this!"

Kat's mouth fell open. Her knees went weak, and if Ace's arms had not gone around her at that very moment, she would have fallen upon her own beloved Captain, whose head was bowed in reverence.

Ace had never doubted for one moment that the Gods actually existed. He never thought he would be blessed to see One, let alone Two, and that the Second One would turn out to be Lady Bast. How could Lady Aphrodite and Lady Bast be the same? He knew his beloved Kat was having a hard time accepting it, as well. He had been glad he had been able to catch her. He now lowered her to the floor, only partially surprised that she did not resist kneeling, and knelt beside her.

He felt the other Pirates staring at them. Most of them had already been trying to see One of the Gods. Some had even been lucky enough to catch a glimpse, but most had only been able to see the birdman who claimed to be Cupid. When His mouth had opened to call His Mother, they had clasped their hands upon their ears, trying to protect them. They had felt Her presence in the room long before they had seen Her, but when She had arrived in all of Her glory, they had not known how to react. Now to see the catpeople kneeling in reverence caused them to feel it, as well, and most were beginning to kneel. Some stood defiantly, waiting to see what the Goddess would do and whether or not She deserved to be worshipped.

Crystal had been glad to see Aphrodite arrive, but she did not even think of bowing her head in respect until Cindy lowered herself to the floor beside her. "Cindy?" Crys cried out in alarm, but the answer she got from the lioness and the picture that filled her mind from her children caused her, too, to bow her head.

Lorne looked questioningly at Cindy. He had not seen Aphrodite change forms and did not know that she was also Bast. Why was Cindy reverent all of a sudden? Cindy, who wanted to fight the entire world, was now lying like an obedient kitten on the floor with her head bowed? What could possibly have caused her to react that way? "What is it, Crys?" he whispered.

Angel, on the other side, had not seen the change either, but Blue was telling him, from his bowed position on the floor, that something important had happened. He listened anxiously, wondering what new changes were taking place.

Crystal felt Elvira lie down on the floor beside her and did not lift her head even when Lorne called to her. She sensed her cousin arrive and still did not look when he bowed on Blue's other side. She did not go into detail but whispered to her beloved and her brother, "Our Lady Aphrodite, who has blessed us so, is also Lady Bast."

"The Cat Goddess?" Lorne asked in a still quieter voice that was full of awe. He had already been in the process of joining his beloved and their children in kneeling upon the floor, and now he bowed his head in reverence, as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cordelia kneeling and gently pulling Angel down, who really didn't need all that much persuading. "How can there be two Goddesses in One?" he queried.

"Later," was all Crys would tell them in a hushed whisper.

Connor gazed in shock both at Bast and his beloved, wild Zora, who was kneeling with her head bowed humbly. His eyes did not leave either as he knelt beside his father, Smee, who had already hit his knees in reverence to Aphrodite, who had blessed him with regaining his father's love or perhaps never losing it. He wondered if Smee knew that he had never lost James' love. Regardless, his fathers were reunited, everything was going to be all right, and nothing could have made the Vampire childe happier. He grinned widely as he bowed his head.

James slowly knelt in reverence not only for Aphrodite but for all that She and Her Son had done for he and his beloved. He was proud of both Smee and Connor for kneeling, but Frederic still stood, his mouth wide open and looking as though it could swallow an oar whole. James snagged the hem of Frederic's shorts with his hook, regretting now, more than ever before, that his son was naked, and snatched him down to the floor. Slowly, through his daze, Frederic managed to lower his curly head before his father might think again about shooting it off.

The hugely musculared African man named Bishop knelt, and his orange cat leapt from his shoulder to the floor and also knelt. The room stirred softly as Bishop began to sing. His deep, raspy voice carried throughout the room, meeting all ears. Though his words were not understandable by all, they moved all hearts and souls of those who heard them. A few more Pirates knelt.

Ororo looked over at her fellow African from where she knelt between her beloved Logan and her god-daughter, Paige. She knew the words he sang and was surprised he would know such an old song of deep respect for the Gods. She joined him, and then Paige added her voice. Even Cole had knelt, rather it was more through Piper's silent pleas that he join her or more from his own respect none of the others could be quite sure, but Piper joined in the song from her place beside him on the floor. Prue's voice rose in unison with the others', and Brendan began to hum deeply along with the tune. Cole joined in on the humming, as did Joxer, Lorne, Crystal, and several of the others.

Ace knew the song well, and his voice rose along with the others'. Though she was still too stunned to fully recognize the words she sang, Kat added her voice to her beloved's. Phoebe began to sing from where she knelt between Joxer and an over-sized Morph, who was still shrinking while kneeling.

Celina began a song in the Alderberan language. Katrina, Tom, Vang, Meesy, and even Morph, who'd learned the song years ago but never thought he'd have cause to actually sing other than to please his family, joined in. Though their words were vastly different from the African song, the two songs blended together into a beautiful melody, becoming one song with the same meaning behind it. They believed, honored their Goddess, and knew She would never let them down.

The Beast lay on all fours upon the floor, his head constantly lifting and then bowing again. Hank longed to gaze upon the Goddess that so many believed in, but Willow was persistent in keeping their shared body bowed in utmost respect. She ached for a chance to beg of Her a body of her own so that she might continue her life and love with Kennedy, but she knew such a request would not be well accepted at the time. She grinned ruefully to herself. Maybe she could get Cinderella's body? After all, if Aphrodite was going to turn them into leeches, Her Royal Highness would no longer have need of her two-legged vessel . . .

By now, almost all the Pirates were upon their knees with their heads bowed. Aphrodite had known to show Herself to Faith, and when Salem had bowed, even the renowned Virgin Slayer had done so. She had not bowed her head, but several mouths had dropped open nonetheless at the mere fact that one of the wildest, toughest bitches amongst them had actually kneeled to Some One. Dawson fell to his knees beside Faith, his mouth still wide open though no sound came out.

Even the brothers were upon their knees, one too shocked at seeing the other one bowing to resist. Bob, Mouse, AndrAla, Matrix, and Ray were left standing, but when Spike, who, like Faith, had also knelt though no one would have ever thought he'd ever bow to any one else other than, perhaps, his lady love were he in an especially romantic mood, pointed a warning glare their way and thrust his thumb downwards, they, too, hit their knees. That left only Joseph, Rogue, and Erik on their feet, and they all stood out of their great fear for what would now happen to Charles.

As Aphrodite turned back around, Merlin felt himself slapped though She never deigned to make physical contact with his lowly hide. "ONE LAST CHANCE, MERLIN! SPIT IT OUT!"

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Ditey -- "

She slapped him again. "YOU LOST ALL RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT CENTURIES AGO!"

He swallowed hard. It was Charles who spoke, but he did not look at Aphrodite when he spoke. Instead, his teary eyes remained on Kat. A part of him hated himself for giving her any cause, justified or not, to hate him so. "We meant no harm, Your Ladyship!"

"Oh Golden Lady Aphrodite," Cinderella spoke from where she remained on the floor, lifting her head only high enough that her voice could be heard, "he speaks the truth! We meant them no harm! They attacked us first!"

"It's true!" Merlin spoke. "We've been in the court room this entire time and only just got out of the debates! We'd come to bring them the news, but they did not allow us even a chance to tell them the decision that was made before they attacked us!"

"Please," a voice pleaded from behind Aphrodite, and She could clearly see Erik Magnus Lehnsherr standing behind Her, his hands clasped in a pleading manner and his wizened eyes filled with tears, "please do whatever you want to the others but do not hurt my beloved Charles!"

"Sis," another voice, unheard by all but the Gods in the room, spoke, "they're telling the truth. That's why I hadn't intervened yet." He shrugged helplessly when She looked at Him. "I hadn't figured out how to make them _talk_ to each other."

Aphrodite sighed heavily. It was all a misunderstanding. A mere misunderstanding had caused all of the fret, turmoil, fear, and pain that She could feel bubbling off of Her Pirates. A misunderstanding that could have been prevented if She had only been where She should have been. She raised a hand. "Stand."

Faith gripped Dawson's arm tightly after having hauled him to his feet. She clung to him so tightly that she would have broken his arm if she'd applied any greater strength. "Get ready," she told him. "We don't know how this is gonna work out, and if things turn ugly, you're not staying around here to find out how ugly." She looked pointedly at Chong and Derek and then down at Hansel. Their quick nods told her they understood her intentions, and her gaze moved to check on Clark and Lex, Jack and Will, and Katrina. They were all in awe of the Goddess who'd apparently come to save them, but despite falling to her knees when she'd first learned Aphrodite was also Bast, she wasn't about to put complete faith in any God, let alone a Goddess who had just allowed the Council to get back to their feet after having had them down!

Besides, she argued silently, where had She been when she'd lost her first friend all those years ago? Where had She been when her heartless, black-souled bitch of a mother had cooked her beloved Snow? Where had She been when Judson had beat her and raped her? Where had She been when he had done it again, only this time accompanied by Lilah? Where had She been when Dawson's father had so thoroughly misused, abused, raped, and even sold his own flesh and blood? Where had She been when Salem's life had been destroyed by the damn Council? Fuck, where had She been just this last month?!

Faith's eyes swept the room in search of Salem. She didn't want to, but if she had to, she'd grab Dawson and Salem and run for their lives.

Dawson had been standing in awe, staring at Aphrodite, just like the rest of them. He was glad Her anger had not been turned upon him, and he dreaded seeing Her turn the others into leeches. What an awful thing to do to some one, even as a punishment! He prayed She would not become angry with them and turn them into leeches, as well. He heard Faith's words and nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, flight might be their best plan.

Even as he remained kneeled, his head bowed low, Sean's memory flashed back to an earlier conversation he'd shared with Kurt. Kurt had been praying for so long that one or the other of his Gods would save them, but he'd not received an answer from either. He had asked him for his opinion and advice as a fellow Priest and also, Sean knew though Kurt hadn't questioned him on it, why he had not been praying more. "Free will," Sean recalled telling him. "Mankind's free will stinks." He couldn't help but to grin at the memory. Evidently, free will only went so far when you dared to mess with certain followers of Aphrodite!

He had been amazed and awed by the strength and power of Her fury when She'd first appeared, but even now, he prayed that She would calm down just enough to get them out of the mess they had landed themselves in without actually doing the Wizards in Herself. He wanted a piece of the bloody bastards who were nowhere near as innocent as they pretended to be. He yearned with a burning ache for revenge against the ones who had tried to keep him and Emma separated for so long! He prayed She'd at least leave him a piece to blow to smithereens after, of course, he cut a million slices of their wretched skin off and then only after he'd stake them to an anthill and poured whiskey all over their naked bodies!

Ah, aye, revenge was beautiful, the Irish man mused, but nowhere near as beautiful as His beloved Goddess in Her full glory! He squeezed Em's hand. "'Tis all goin' tae be all right now, luv. Din't matter what lies the bastards try tae feed 'er, 'tis all goin' tae be all right!"

Though Aphrodite was no longer yelling, Her voice easily reached all the ears in the room. "You say you came to tell them the decision that your Council came to. What was the call?" She remained waiting, Her eyes moving from each Wizard to the next but always returning to Merlin. She knew when they swallowed hard and knew that they knew, too, what would happen if She did not like the decision they'd come to.

Each ear in the room listened at full alert. Most barely dared to breath. Taking all his courage in hand, Erik slipped past Aphrodite and ran to be with Charles. His arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. If She hurt him, She'd have to hurt him, too! He was sure She'd have no problem with that, but he did not deter from his determination to stick by his beloved. Joseph quickly joined his brother, and Rogue flew to be beside her husband. They stood side by side with Charles and Erik and Erik kept his body wrapped as tightly around Charles' as he could without hurting him.

Merlin looked around at the scared faces of the Pirates, not daring to face Aphrodite's glowering expression. His eyes were sad and burdened, and his disappointment and regret clung to his words. "Only time will tell, but you have gained more time. Each Council member will call upon you in time, and you must complete the task he or she places before you. Had things not gotten so . . . out of hand, perhaps the trials would have gone better, but with you receiving unwarranted help, it was all we could do to talk them out of cursing you all forever. Remember: If one loses, the other loses."

"The trials were not exactly won with the restrictions that were originally placed upon you all," Gandalf resumed for Merlin, who gulped while staring nervously at Aphrodite. "They were won, and we are thankful for that. They were terrible, and we are sorry for that. We did what we could, and things would have been much worse if we did not vote as we did in some situations and did not take the precaution that we did."

"We know how you aided each other," Albus Dumbledore added, "and we had every intention of allowing you to help each other, if things reached the point they did. The others' minds are pure evil and tricky to the utmost. We did what we could, but none of us could see all that they intended."

"We are sorry," Charles spoke, removing himself from his beloved Erik's embrace just enough that he could see the women he'd loved for so long as though they were his own daughters, "that we could not spare you from more pain. My dear Kathleen and Katheryne, I know you're both extremely angry with me now, and I do not blame you for that anger. Kathleen, I wish I could have saved your grandfather, but he begged me to let him die. He ached to be with your grandmother and believed it was time for you to grow up and be on . . . well, not precisely your own but your own as far as human companionship goes. He would never have condemned you for loving Ace, but I thought you'd see through that. I'm sorry you did not."

He held up a hand. "I also know that you do not believe me, so please let me share my memories with you."

Kat gasped as her mind was filled with Charles' memories of pleading with her grandfather. She could see his tears and feel his sadness and grief as though they were her own, but she also heard the agonizing truth in her grandfather's words. He had been without her grandmother for far too long and could not take another year without her loving companionship. She was so lost to Charles' memories that she sobbed and tears poured from her eyes, but she was not aware of it.

Ace's arms held Kat firmly but gently. He didn't know what was going through his love's mind, but from the sounds coming out of her, he knew it was not pleasurable. From Charles' words, he figured Charles was letting her see the last minutes of her grandfather's life. His heart ached for his beloved.

"I'm sorry it pains her so, Ace. I know you believe me no more than she does, but I would do anything I could to spare her pain. She is like a daughter to me, but it's far past time she knew this. I knew her grandfather well. We were very close, akin to brothers really. He would have been proud of you."

Ace glowered at him. Did the bald bastard really think he believed a single turd of the drivel he was spouting?! "There's a lot between you, but if Kat doesn't accept you, I won't accept you either, no matter what you say! I trust her and love her! You, I wouldn't mind tearing your head off and spitting down your neck for the pain you're putting her through!" He glared angrily at Charles, liking nothing better than to call upon one very special monkey to do the job for him. He grinned wickedly at the thought of pulling the crack monkey out of the bastard.

Spike grinned. Ace had learned a thing or two from being around him!

"I did not tell you that to ask for your acceptance, Ace, and I do not blame you for hating me. Kitty, you, too, have always been like a daughter to me, my dear. I thought you could handle seeing your ex-husbands again a great deal easier than seeing all the loved ones you've lost. I had no idea they planned on having their images tell you to kill Kurt. I have no right to ask your forgiveness, my dear, but I can not tell you how sorry I am."

Kitty, now standing between Kurt and Lockheed, glared at Charles but did not speak. Did he really expect her to buy that line of crap? Lockheed cooed his anger and stuck out a taunting tongue at the old man.

Cinderella placed a comforting hand on Charles' shoulder. "Warren Wolfson, I and my kingdom are forever in your debt. You are a good man and a good wolf, and I would never have willingly seen you become harmed. When they came up with the scheme to place Elvira in your pathway, I believed you could handle it. I thought perhaps you might . . . " She blushed lightly. " . . . do as you were doing in the wall, but I never would have dreamed the turn it took."

Wolf looked shamefully at the floor. He was still having trouble coming to grips with what he had done to his beloved. He did not look at Queen Cinderella, but his tail jerked at her words in anxiety. He held on to Elvira even tighter. "I almost . . . I didn't believe . . . you'd let it come to that! But you deserted me and my wolf took over!"

"I was watching you each step of the way, Wolf, and I was with you in heart though I could not be in body. It was also not exactly your wolf alone that caused you to almost eat her. Your wolf was having trouble that night with its own senses of morality -- " She heard a stir in the room and did not know where it came from but knew what it was caused by. "Yes, certain wolves do have morales. They hold their pack, and especially, their mate to them more importantly than anything else. We . . . We can not prove it as of yet, but we believe Jafar did something to bring out the primitive instincts of your wolf, dear friend."

"The bastard!" Wolf growled out. "And yet, you didn't do anything to stop him? If you suspected him of foul play, shouldn't your own morales have stopped him?" he dared to question her.

"If he did what we expect him to have done, he put the spell into action before the trials. We can not prove it yet. There is already a cell awaiting him in my dungeon for when we have found the proof we need."

"What proof do you expect to find when he is so good at hiding his evilness?" he questioned her further. "Who is doing the looking? One of their side? All of you are here."

Tiredness slipped into her voice. "There is no one able to seek it out yet, Wolf. We came straight here after finally getting out of the court room. It has been a month since we saw the outside of that accursed court room, and perhaps we were foolish to think so, but we thought you would want to know what had happened first!"

Aslan reached up to Cinderella's knee with a gentle paw. His tail swished from where he still lay upon the floor. "We have not had a bite to eat nor to drink for this past month nor have we slept even so much as one wink. If you'd dare to raise your eyes to Her Highness' face, young Wolfson, you might see the effects these trials have taken upon her for yourself."

Wolf looked at Queen Cindy's face and thought that she was almost near to swooning. "I can see it," he told Aslan. "I am sorry! What was I to think? How were we to know what you were undergoing for our behalf?"

"Until we know different," a strong, firm voice came from the room and all eyes turned upon Jack once again, "with the Captain's permission, we need to make the Wizards comfortable, give them time to recover?"

Amongst loud whisperings that nearly all equated to who in the Hell their Captain was referring to as being the Captain, Will looked at Jack in surprise and reluctantly began to open his mouth but was interrupted by a firm voice from Merlin. "No, not as of yet, though we thank you for the hospitable invitation. We must first clear the air, and I think I may know how to do that."

"Damn it all!" the Wizard with the palest face finally snapped. "We had it all set up, you fools, all to help you! The bloody mirror was our doing!"

"You gave us Phillip so that he could help us to win the trials?" Jack asked in amazement. "I tried to get rid of him once! I sent him to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker, but he just wouldn't stay down!" he declared. "He wouldn't quit showing me those blasted pictures!"

"Those pictures were his way of trying to warn you, Captain Sparrow," Albus explained, "and Charles and I made quite certain that he would never stay in Davy Jones' locker. No matter how many times you attempted to be rid of him, he always came back and always would. We've done all we can, and yet still failed you in some ways. For that, we are more sorry than words can ever say."

Jack looked at Will. "Say something! I'm damn sure at a loss for words, and you're the Captain!"

"_You_ are the Captain," Will hissed back, "but if you can't handle it, darling, I'll find a way!"

"Boys," Aphrodite held a hand out toward them, "enough bickering. Jack will always be the rightful Captain of the Black Pearl," she smiled at them, "but Will will always be his other half. I suppose one might say you're co-Captains."

"Secondly, we have some individuals here who need to get some food in their systems, and let me say now, Cole Turner, Angel, and the others of you who have looked upon two of My own with such disdain, the boys," She gestured at the brothers, "are also some of My people. You will not harm them, not now, not ever."

Angel looked at Aphrodite. "If they try to hurt my family again, I will have to defend my family. They're killers of a different kind! You're saying that we have to accept that?"

"Take a look for yourselves," Aphrodite replied, "and perhaps you will understand." She stepped back and waved her hands. A large bubble appeared in the air over their heads, and moments of the boys' past began to play for all to see. There were several times when one or the other or even both brothers had been loathe to kill a Supernatural being when they were young. Each time, they were beaten down by their father and the being killed before their eyes. They heard several of the lectures that the boys' father had drilled into them daily, saw the beatings they received when they failed him and the "cause", heard their own doubting thoughts, and then She led them straight up to the moments that had happened recently. She showed them moments of their love . . . and then She revealed what had happened when their father had found them. She brought them straight up to the moment when the older had told his love that it was not what they had done but what they did from this moment forward that truly mattered. Then the bubble stilled, went black, and simply hung in mid-air.

The brothers had been watching the proceedings. It had scared and angered them beyond words that the Goddess they had just kneeled to had revealed such private moments in their lives and opened their memories for all to see, though how exactly She'd done it boggled and marvelled both their brains. They were already hanging their heads in shame by the time the presentation came to an end. Now would come the time. They would have to pay for what they had done.

The elder looked up at the Goddess who he'd believed was there to save his beloved and himself. "The sins are not his." His voice was deep and strong despite emotional crackings. "They are all mine. I am the older. Do to me what you will." He braced himself, expecting to be exploded with thunder and lightning.

"NO!!" the younger immediately cried out. "We both did the deeds, as ugly and horrible as they were! If you must punish him, you must also punish me!"

"Now, Angel, tell me: Do you hold the sins of the father against the sons?"

Angel shook his head slowly. "I can not hold it against them, but I will watch them and make sure they don't do it again."

Cole nodded his agreement. "I will help them in any way that I can to make a new life for themselves, but I will not stand idly by and let them take another innocent life."

Spike squeezed his beloved Kyna's hand and surprised all who heard him when he spoke. "We all do things we regret, but it's what we do when we learn what we're doing is evil that really counts. You have souls," he commented, staring at both brothers, "but you were taught wrong. Your bugger of a father didn't leave you with much choice." Though She had not shown either trying to escape, Spike and the others could easily imagine what had happened to the boys when they had. After all, their father had beaten both to a bloody pulp at different times when they were children simply for declining to kill.

"Neither of you will be punished," Aphrodite assured the brothers with a knowing smile, "neither for the misguided deeds you have done nor for the love you're blessed with, but you must come to understand. There is good and evil in everything, whether it be human or some Supernatural creature. My Pirates will not harm you as long as you tell good from evil and do not harm the good, and I believe, with your father gone from your lives, you will be able to tell that. You've come so close before." She smiled sadly at them.

"And here is a bit of information to help you on your journey of knowledge." Images began to appear in the bubble again. She showed them how the Pirates had rescued the Halliwell sisters, Ororo, Fred, and Elvira from the mob of prejudiced Christians who had driven them into the water. She showed them various Werewolves, catpeople, other Werecreatures, Witches, Vampires, and even some creatures they could not put a name to, all performing actions of good and many rescuing the defenseless from evil humans.

"We will do our best," the older brother told her, "to learn and do what we can to help others. Never again will we judge rather a creature is evil or good simply because of its species!"

The younger man's words sounded tight as he spoke, his throat choked with his bobbing Adam's apple. "We're sorry for all we've done that was wrong and sorry for every life we ever took that shouldn't have been taken! I hope, one day, we can find a way to make up for all the evil we've done!" There were tears in his eyes, and he wiped shamefully at one that fell. His love hugged him close.

Aphrodite smiled wistfully. "I know you will, Dean and Sam Winchester, and you will make Me proud."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	38. Chapter Thirtyseven

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

**The House**

They stood throughout the room, their barriers drawn, all looking uncertainly at each other in the unease that filled the air. Pirates still looked at Wizards and the hunters, and some even glared. Wizards still returned their questioning looks with a certain defiance, knowing they'd done nothing wrong but some aching for forgiveness nonetheless; still, they refused to admit to doing something wrong when what had happened was not their fault. They, too, still shot glances at the hunters. The hunters stood, side by side, the visible Gods separating them from the Wizards and being ready to defend them from the Pirates, as well, each feeling completely blown away by the turn their lives had just taken.

The brothers had fought the war for years and lost so much because of it. They had seen many good people slain and lost their own mother to the evil in the world. Never once would they have thought themselves to be so evil, but now they had seen the truth and the understanding chilled them to their bones. Their actions had been as wicked and cruel as those of the beings they fought against. The evil beings, that was, for they, just like the yellow-eyed Demon they hated so much, had slain many innocents.

What startled them most, though, if the truth were known, was the fact that not a single Pirate nor Wizard had questioned their relationship. Not a word had been spoken against their union. No one had called them "evil" or "sick" because of their love for each other. There had been no talk of separating them nor of killing them because of their love, a love their own father had been so determined to destroy them both over. Sam's Adam's apple bobbed nervously as he glanced at Dean. The same thoughts ran through their minds, but neither dared voice it.

Two sets of blue eyes watched the brothers knowingly, and finally the older man dared to step forward, his arm gently urging his beloved along with him. Lex's voice broke smoothly through the nervous quietness. "We know what you fear," he told them, "though you won't admit to it. That is the one thing you need never fear in our company. We do not choose who we fall in love with, but we are blessed by the love that fills us, especially when the one we feel it for returns that love. No one has the right to tell you who to love or that you are sick, twisted, or evil by loving the one your heart has chosen. As long as your alliance lies with our people, and you are not a threat to the beings we call 'family', we will defend you from those who would harm you because they do not approve of your love for one another."

Clark nodded his agreement, his awe at his beloved partner's choice of words causing him to remain silent. His eyes, however, moved to the floor. He could have sworn he'd felt a tremble passing through the wooden boards beneath his feet.

Sam spoke up hesitantly, his apple bobbing like crazy. "You . . . You do realize that we . . . we're, hum . . . brothers?" He felt, rather than saw, Dean take a step beyond him. He tensed, readying for the reaction he'd expected to be assaulted with. He knew his beloved was ready to protect him; he was just as ready to defend them both.

"We know," Will spoke from his rightful place beside Jack, his hand linked with his love's, "and I, for one, do not care. It doesn't matter that you are brothers, and it shouldn't matter what others think. Here," he smiled proudly, thinking of the vast array of beings he'd come to consider his family, "it really doesn't. All that matters is how you feel for each other."

Jack was rather proud of Will's little speech. He squeezed his hand reassuringly. It seemed that ever since he had made Will Captain, the boy had found his tongue. He could now do the talking and Jack could do the listening. He was so tired of talking and no one ever listening to what he said, especially now that his appearance was changed! He wondered if appearance made the Captain for Will now looked more like a Captain than he himself did. With his hair shortened and pulled back out of his now clean-shaven face, he looked much younger than Will, who had yet to make a comment about his appearance. He wondered, with a thoughtful frown, if that was good or bad.

"We have all felt the sting of prejudice," Ororo added her apparent agreement, "for so many reasons." With Wolverine's assistance, and after Aphrodite had told them to stand, she was now standing.

"All we hold against you are your own actions," another voice said.

"If there is any who would hold your love against you, let them come forward now," Celina spoke, her voice quiet and her mind still quite dazed. Morph protectively held his wife in a tender embrace. "I do not, however, believe you will find a single one like that amongst our people."

Jack was still nervous about his change of appearance and desperately needed reassuring, which he knew he was not getting any time soon because he could feel the trembling coming from beneath the floor. How the Hell could there be so much wrong with his little island when he had been assured it would be a tropical paradise and a perfect wedding present for the man he loved? Nothing had gone right since they had set foot on it! They had been in and out of dangers since that first moment, and now here came more! He shook his head. "Do you feel that?" he asked Will in a soft whisper.

Will nodded and clung to Jack's hand even more tightly. His dark eyes swept the room for signs of danger but could find none other than the Wizards. He did not know what was coming, but whatever it was, they'd have to kill him to make him part from Jack ever again!

Trina shot a thunderous glare at her brother. Trent smiled, shook his head, and glanced at Carlos. Neither of them was going to speak against two young men who made them think thoughts that they already should not think. "I am not," Trent whispered to his sister, "_that_ much like our father."

Roxanne whispered urgently to Theodora, her tight voice barely hiding the emotions brought on by the memories that these two enamored, fearful brothers brought to her mind. Theo looked at the boys with wet eyes, but neither woman said a word out loud.

Dean had moved closer to Sam to protect him, his eyes darted nervously around, expecting an attack from the Pirates at any moment. His shame and guilt rode deeply upon him, and yet none of them had attacked them. When no cries of denial or hatred came from the people, he almost wanted to cry out an apology for what they had done all their lives. He wondered how things had gotten so screwed up and out of hand that innocents were being killed by them when they thought they were doing the right thing. Who had been the first one to make the wrong decision and kill an innocent, and why had they done so and then taught the rest of the hunters that it was right to kill anything that was different from them?

"Thank you," he told the Pirates, "for accepting us. We don't deserve it, but we appreciate it. We're sorry for what has happened in the past. If only we had known . . . " He searched his soul, but he couldn't find the words to make the apologies that he felt they needed to make. "From this day forward, we will be on your side to protect the innocent, whether they are different from us or not!"

He wondered why the floor was gently trembling. Earthquake? He wondered but didn't get a chance to say anything else. Between Gods, Wizards, and Supernatural beings, his mind was totally awhirl. He knew he could no longer choose between right and wrong when it concerned living beings.

Clark looked at Lex, a question on the tip of his tongue and great concern giving a wild touch to his blue eyes. A female amongst them cut him off, however, before he could voice his question.

The tremblings were passing quicker and quicker beneath their feet, and Kitty knew now that she had not imagined them when they had started. Her brown eyes glared defiantly at the Wizards, hiding the pain in her heart, or so she thought. "Are you doing that?"

The Wizards shook their heads slowly. "No," Charles answered, "my dear Katheryne, and I am -- "

"I don't want to hear it!"

The sound of enormous crackling began to swiftly fill the room, and all eyes turned to Aphrodite/Bast for answers. Her face had paled, but something else was on Her mind. She glanced behind Her, where Ares was finally showing Himself. The look in His dark eyes told Her that He, too, had heard Their Father's voice. The blonde Goddess looked quickly at her beloved Pirates. "We . . . " She did not get to finish Her sentence, however, as She vanished amongst gasps and screams.

Cupid disappeared as swiftly as Aphrodite, having no resistance to the voice that boomed like thunder through His very essence. " . . . will . . . " Ares tried, but then He, too, was gone.

"Return!" Hercules declared. He appeared for only a millisecond before vanishing, but the damage would be done.

The screams, questions, and gasps had lured Piper and Blue back out of the kitchen. She carried a tray that she dropped as the very floor beneath all their feet began swiftly splitting. It was as though earthquakes were tearing the house apart as the interior walls crumpled into debris and the floor continued opening. Screams filled the house as gaping holes that dropped into nothingness ate at the floor. Every one dashed madly trying to keep from being on the spots that were opening. "Wolf!" Cinderella cried as the floor beneath her high heels gave way.

Wolf heard his friend's panicked cry and leapt forward just in time to see her go through the floor. Without a backward glance and with all hairs sticking straight out, he plunged into the hole behind her. He hoped Elvira would be safe but feared she'd follow behind. He dreaded where they might end up. Below him, he could still hear Cinderella's frightened cries, but the rushing wind gave nothing away. Would they fall to their deaths or into enemies' claws? He prayed his strength would not fail him now!

The floor opened beneath Albus. Snape lunged at him, but though he shoved him out of the way in time, he fell himself.

"Severus!" Albus cried. He reached out for his old friend, a spell on the tip of his tongue, but was suddenly lifted by Rubeus Hagrid. The Giant carried his beloved Professor even as he ran all out for the outdoors.

The outer walls were now crumpling, and Kat returned to herself just in time to hear the cries, howls, yowls, and roars of panicked animals. "Ace . . . ?" she questioned, her brogue thick and her mind still clouded by the emotional pain of witnessing her grandfather's death through Charles' caring eyes.

They were distracted, and he knew it. He saw the crackling in the floor heading straight for them, and he ran at them. Charles threw himself into the couple just in the nick of time. He pushed them free but fell himself.

Elvira stared at the hole that Wolf had leapt into, tears filling her dark, despairing eyes and his name wrenching over and over again from her lips. She was receiving no answer and had already fallen to her knees, unable to keep her footing on the precarious edge. She could see nothing in the hole, no sign of movement nor of a bottom, just a vast blackness that seemed to be never-ending. She took a deep breath, then screamed Wolf's name again as she jumped. She had no idea where she would end up, but at least she would be with the man she loved.

Ace was stunned when Charles slammed into them, knocking them across the floor. He had felt the trembling coming from beneath the house for a while and the agitation of the animals on the island was reaching his senses. They were calling for help, and he had just been about to ask Kat if she was hearing anything when Charles had slammed into them. They slid across the floor as fast as the wind, he doing his best to protect his beloved with his thin body, before they finally came to a slamming halt beside a grandfather clock. He barely had time to catch himself on his elbows instead of squashing Kat, turned his head, and saw a gaping hole in the floor. Charles' screams still reverberated around them even as he saw Magnus bellowing with fury and flying after his love. The hole Erik dove into was the only place Charles could have gone. Fright rang in Ace's voice as he called his beloved's name. He hoped she could tell him what to do and prayed that there was something they could do to save their world, but he was afraid that they were out of time. Who was attacking them this time? The bastards had yet to raise their ugly heads!

Piper was running as fast as she could in her desperate search for her sisters and Cole when she saw a piece of the floor rise up, wrap around her godmother, and snake her back down into darkness. She barely had time to scream before a loud, ripping sound took her eyes to the ceiling. The roof and top floor were snatched off, and sunlight poured into the house as the outer walls finished crumpling.

Wolverine roared as he jumped after his 'Roro. He didn't know why they were being attacked again, but whoever it was had a rude surprise waiting on them. They'd not get his 'Ro this time, not without getting a taste of his claws first! He fell into darkness even as the room became engulfed in blinding light.

The attack had taken him by complete surprise, because he had been intent on watching the Gods, who had suddenly just blinked out, leaving them alone once again. Though he had allowed his beloved 'Ro to lead him to kneel before her Goddess, Logan much preferred that the Gods just simply leave him the heck alone. One could never trust a God too far. They were in it for Their own selves, just like the bloody Wizards! He'd take his claws any time over Them!

He called out 'Ro's name, hoping she'd answer him. "I'M COMIN', LITTLE DARLIN'; WAIT FER ME!" he called, knowing full well she couldn't wait but being thankful that he was only seconds behind her.

The remaining Wizards were darting amongst what was left of the floor even faster than the Pirates, each barely missing the holes that opened beneath where they stood, when wizened eyes spotted the crack growing underneath the Winchester boys' feet. Merlin ran toward them in a whirl of robes and long, white hair and barely managed to shove them out of the way before the floor gave in. He fell down into the darkness, but his voice echoed back up to them. "SAVE THE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOKS!"

Dean looked after the falling Wizard in confusion. What books? His eyes glanced back to where he had last seen the bald man and his boyfriend, but they were no longer there. His eyes searched wildly before coming to rest on a guy who seemed more scholarly than the others. Carrying one blonde and leading another one through the maze of destruction, the poor man seemed to be so burdened down by helpless females that he did not even have a free finger to push his glasses back up onto his nose. Leading Sammy by the hand, Dean latched on to the path the other man was making. "WHAT BOOKS," he called, "AND WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

Wesley shook his head as though lost. "AS USUAL, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, BUT BY WHOM OR WHAT, I HAVEN'T A CLUE NOR DO I KNOW WHAT BOOKS HE WAS PRATTLING ON ABOUT! WE HAVE A WHOLE DAMN ROOM FULL OF BOOKS . . . " His voice had been slowly lowering as he had come to stand still and waited for the brothers to catch up to him. " . . . though where they are now, other than buried, I haven't a clue!" Wesley's eyes were searching for Will or Autolycus. He spotted Will first and called to him. "WILL, HERE'S YOUR SISTER! I'VE GOT TO BE ABOUT SAVING THE BOOKS. MERLIN SAYS THE BOOKS ARE IMPORTANT!"

Jack looked at him in confusion. "WE CAN'T SAVE ALL THE BOOKS All my beautiful books!" he moaned as he and Will came to stand before the small gathering that Wesley had somehow managed to gain. "I bought every one of them for you, Will!" he cried, looking disappointedly at his love. "I swear! There's even a book . . . . " He trailed off as realization of their importance struck him. "I've got to get the book of maps!"

Wesley was running right beside Jack as he raced for the library. Cole overheard the conversation. He had gone back into his invisible form when the chaos had started happening and had been watching the Halliwells to make sure that no great danger would come to them. Now that all Hell had broken lose, he was torn as to which way to go. The only book he could think about that was important enough for Merlin to scream about was the Book of Shadows. Where had he seen it last? One of the Halliwells had to have it! He turned in search of Piper. She would know where the Book was.

Jasmine watched Wesley go in befuddled amazement. "So much crap is happening that even I know we're in deep over our eyeballs and he's running after _books_?!" She pouted and stamped her foot on the floor. "And they call me the dumb one!"

Sam, who had not left Dean's side, looked at the blonde as though she had as little intelligence as she did and quietly shook his head. He tried to look innocent when her eyes narrowed at him. "Don't play that with me!" she exclaimed, a rare thought actually forming in her head. "You're a Winchester! You're never innocent!"

Will finally spotted Autolycus in the crowd and cupped his hands around his mouth. "AUTOLYCUS, ELIZABETH NEEDS YOU!" he shouted and then ran after Jack.

"Will!" Elizabeth called after him. "You can't just leave me like this! And you," she snapped, glaring at Jasmine, "don't start! I've had more than enough of you, and be sure to keep your clothes on!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jasmine returned. "I'm not selling to no Win . . . " She stopped in mid-sentence and sat down on the floor with a completely blank expression upon her face.

"Ma'am?" Dean asked her, looking at her in confusion. "Are you okay? We have to get out of here. If you'll allow me, I'll carry you out of here," he offered to Elizabeth. He looked to Sam, indicating that he should carry the dumb blonde. "The sooner we get out of the house, the better."

Sam couldn't argue that point but couldn't help a slight roll of his eyes and a mutter underneath his breath. Jasmine remained seemingly oblivious to everything around her, but Dean and Elizabeth heard what he said. Despite the danger of their situation, Liz couldn't help but to giggle at Sam's muttered statement that, of course, he got stuck with the dummy.

* * *

Phillip screamed as he fell amidst swirling books, beds, sheets, clothes, weaponry, and a wide array of the other objects the Pirates had kept in their bed chambers. Carl screeched as he narrowly escaped being struck by a bath tub. The Gnome growled something about never taking another bath again as long as he lived before snatching Paige up into his arms and doubling his speed.

Cackling laughter filled the air, and the beings already cutting a mad dash to save their lives and those they loved stole quick glances up at the sky. Despite the sudden sunlight pouring in and causing the Vampires to hiss, snow was also falling in huge drifts, and a large darkness was growing in the sky. As their enemy began to swoop in upon them, however, they realized that the darkness had nothing to do with the strange weather they were experiencing.

"It can't be!" Crys whispered, fear filling her ice blue eyes and her skin turning a paler shade. "He's dead!" She turned swiftly, her long, blonde hair snapping in the chilly wind. "Take them away from here!" she urged her cousin. "Save them!"

Blue, Cindy, and Elvira roared. Jack shook his head. "I take you all," he told her, "or none."

Clark was already flying with Lex, but as he saw Phillip, he dashed madly toward him. He held Lex by his shoulders, and Lex managed to catch the top of the enchanted mirror. He grunted underneath the strain and feared over how long he could hold it. Phillip had been good to them. If not for him, and the Wizards, Lex realized, the others never would have known what was happening to them in their trials nor would they have been able to come to their rescues.

His mind flashed back to that horrible night. He had believed Clark had finally come to his senses, realized the monster he loved, and betrayed him. The very people he longed to be able to embrace as his family had threatened to kill him and had come quite close to doing just that before he'd managed to run away. His blinded, blundering path had somehow led him to a lake, and when he had looked down into its waters, he had seen, through his ceaseless tears, the most terrible thing he could have imagined. He was turning into his father!

But that wasn't the case, Lex reminded himself with a mental shake. Clark loved him, and he was Lex, not his father. He would one day see to his father's end, and he would never stop working to right wrongs until he had righted every wrong his heartless bastard of a father had made in whatever way he could.

* * *

Howls blasted through the air admist the horde of cackling Witches that dove closer to where the house had once stood proudly. Brendan looked up with fear blanching him, vaguely realizing that he was suddenly clothed again and having not the first clue that Jareth had finally conjured clothes unto those who had been naked in the presence of the Lady Aphrodite. He shoved Prue behind him with a large hand and dropped into a defensive stance. His heart pounded wildly in his own ears, and his face and yellowing eyes swept the room in search of Jack. Had his brother heard them? Did he know? How in all the seven seas was he going to save Prue from them when he knew he himself was doomed to be a goner?

Prue huddled nearer to Brendan. She would have latched onto him and clung like a leaf, but she did not want to interfere with his fighting ability. She could hear the cackling and the winds blowing. She saw the lightning and the growing darkness. Yet she could see nothing that was about to attack them!

The first thing Prue finally made out of the darkness was seemingly hundreds of broomsticks heading straight for them. She had never seen Witches flying on broomsticks but had heard about them in stories from the time she was a little girl. Evil Witches often rode on broomsticks, cackling all the way. Good Witches rode on almost anything imaginable if they had the power of flight, but they hardly ever cackled and never cackled evilly even when playing tricks. No, these were evil all right, and they were headed straight for her family!

She stood beside Brendan and began to fight with her telekinesis. For every one she managed to knock off of a broom and and sent hurtling to their deaths, another one came to take their place. It was only when she had knocked the first cackling Witch from the broom that she saw an even more evil and smellier creature that was riding behind the Witch. Werewolves! Now she knew why Brendan was so afraid. He was only one, and there were so many of them!

* * *

Blood-curdling screams rose from the catpeople as they hit the floor, changing with neither will nor control. Their bones bent and distorted. Their bodies shrank. Though the fever of the full moon usually cloaked the pain that their uncontrolled transformations put them through, they felt every inch of the pain. In the blink of an eye, they were cats, and none could change back.

Tom's despairing green eyes looked at his beautiful wife, who was still frantically trying to change back and having not even the slightest bit of luck, and then to the enemy who was dropping down upon them. He jumped back into his waiting boots, having fallen out of them when he was first changed. The moment his hind paws touched his boots, the boots shrank in accord. Tom snatched up his sword, and it, too, shrank to meet his size.

He looked up at his family's attackers with hate burning in his emerald green eyes. "Pray," he spoke words he had not employed in a very long time, "for mercy from Puss in Boots, but you ugly hags shall receive none for you have dared to threaten the fairest of them all!" He leapt into the air, his sword slicing and dicing with the speed of lightning. A Goblin fell in chunks, then a broom, and finally a green-skinned Witch.

* * *

At the first sign of danger, James had snatched Smee with one arm and his man purse with his hook. He swung it wildly at the nearest Troll, who was reaching for his Smee. Once grabbing Smee and knocking the Troll in the head, he ran, long legs stretching out, trying to carry Smee to safety. It was then he came almost face to face with a croc. He squealed a high-pitched, almost feminine squeal and dropped his purse. "_**SMEE!!!!**_" he screamed and, in an instant, was on top of Smee rather than hauling Smee with him. Where the Hell was the damnable clock?! The croc had almost got him, and it had never made a sound!

* * *

Kat struggled to her feet as Ace called to her. Her mind was a whirl with thoughts of the past and present, and her heart thundered within her chest, roaring as loudly as some of the voices that met her ears. Captain leapt onto her shoulder, meowing frantically, and she reached a hand up to console him even while trying to sort out her own thoughts. It was his demanding voice that finally made her take complete stock of the situation they were in. Though her first instinct had been to go after Charles, duty had forced her to remain behind long enough to thoroughly think through the situation. Now, as she turned and looked behind them, and the voices drew nearer, she understood for, approaching swiftly, was a stampede of all sorts of animals. Somewhere, she heard James scream and knew he must have spotted one of the crocodiles slithering in the lead.

* * *

Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, and Autolycus stood throughout the room, lost to their memories that were slamming through their minds now that one minuscule second had broken the divine barrier that had been placed in their minds eons ago.

Kyna understood what had happened and why her favorite student stood in the midst of chaos with not even a sword raised. She recognized, too, the one who rode behind the leading Witch, riding a broom as though she'd been born on one. "Discord!" the Eternal Sorceress hissed. She tugged at Spike's hand and jerked her head in Xena's direction. He nodded his instant understanding, and together they ran for them. Kyna struck Xena and Spike plunged into Gabrielle at the same time, sliding with them across what remained of the floor and narrowly avoiding Discord's energy ball.

Autolycus never heard Will calling to him. He was as lost in his memories as Xena and Gabrielle were. Andrew, who had been hurriedly trying to get out of the house while keeping a vigilant eye open for any one needing help, spotted Autolycus. He reached out and touched the man's arm just as a hole opened beside Autolycus, the boards lurching upward like a yawning mouth.

A scream rose in Trina's throat as she saw Andrew up ahead with the hole lurching hungrily toward him and Autolycus. She screamed his name, but he didn't respond. She could tell he was far more concerned with Autolycus at the moment than his own welfare, but she did not want to think of why Autolycus was not moving. A dread feeling began to curl icy fingers around the pit of her stomach. Could he have been struck dead and simply not fallen?

Andrew grabbed Autolycus' arm and began pulling him hurriedly along. As they moved, he talked reassuringly to Autolycus, though he knew the mustached mortal could not hear a single word he spoke. He glanced at Trina as she reached his side and yanked up Autolycus' other arm. He could see the questions in his love's eyes, but there was no time for answers at the present. They'd have to wait. She was with him, and he knew Trent and Carlos were bringing up their rear. Andrew increased his speed. They all had to get safely outside fast, and he felt that even the speed of lightning would not be fast enough!

* * *

A ferocious roar followed by a dying, pain-filled scream caused the fiery redhead to whirl around, and Kat could not hide the shudder that swept through her as she witnessed a Tyrannosaurus Rex still munching on a duckbill as he continued their way. He was not alone but was with a multitude of other panicked dinosaurs. She could not be sure if they were fleeing him or something else entirely, but as she saw the mighty beast reach out for another, she muttered Gaelic words that hung half way between a prayer and a curse and let go with a fireball straight at the animal's face.

Aslan jumped into the pathway of the dinosaurs and roared. His mighty roar caused each to stand still, but he barely had time to get his instructions out for them to be still lest they step on one of his before he, too, was attacked.

Flying monkeys flew in, attacking, pecking, and beating at Aslan, Kat, Ace, and several of the others who would have given their very life to save an animal. Goblins rained into the room, several dropping on top of Jareth, Delvira, Didymus, and Ludo and tearing at them with their jagged teeth and claws. Fire and energy balls pelted the area from above.

* * *

Brendan shook his head slowly. Though he was awed by Prue's stubborn determination to stand beside him and fight, he knew she would not stand a chance. He shoved her behind him again. "Leave!" he growled, his eyes watching the descending Werewolves. "Get to your sisters and flee while you still can!"

Despite the necklace, he was already beginning to morph. He ached to be able to tell her but knew they would hear him and use his love for her against them both. "You shouldn't be here any way!" he growled, shoving her again. "Now get!" he hissed through glistening teeth that were elongating into fangs. He leapt to meet the first one as the lead male headed for him, howling, slobbering, and laughing all the way.

Prue did not run. She fought, throwing Werewolves left and right and trying to make her way closer to Brendan. She loved this man, and if she was killed while fighting by his side, she could think of nothing better than to be with him in eternity. Her sisters all had men to take care of them. She would not leave hers, no matter what he told her. She knew better. She knew he wanted her to run away, but she was done running. She continued to help Brendan fight.

* * *

Katrina could not believe the fierceness nor the quickness of the attack and that she could not reach any of her powers. She felt completely helpless, and then a very calm, reassuring voice broke forth and a smile lit her cat face as her beloved, Tom, in a role he had not donned in years, stood to protect their family. She had never been prouder of him than she was at this moment! She might not be able help him in her Sorceress form, but her claws were at the ready! When he attacked, she would attack!

Tom, or Puss if you rather, never saw the attack coming from behind. Katrina yowled, and Tom turned into the attack. Jagged nails stopped just short of his furry face, however, as Donkey's hooves kicked firmly into the Witch and sent her flying.

* * *

Kat had barely released the fireball when they came, sweeping out of seemingly nowhere and everywhere at once. Hands tore at her clothes. Nails that were more like claws scratched her skin. Small, hairy fists struck at her, but it was only when Captain cried out in pain as one snagged his tail that she released another fireball aimed at the flying monkeys. The animals could hurt her, but when they touched her best friend, they went too far. She cussed in her native tongue as she let them have it and more amused cackling sounded from above.

* * *

Piper was still desperately seeking her sisters and Cole when she heard a voice calling her name. It was a voice so familiar that it brought tears immediately to her eyes, and as the crier continued to call for her sisters, Piper whirled toward it. "Mother!" There, only a few yards away, were the shimmering images of her Mother and Grandmother. She started to run toward them without thinking.

Phoebe had been pulling Joxer along with her, but when she saw her mother and grandmother, she shrieked their names in delight, released her man, and started running toward them. Paige actually hit Carl to force him to release her, and she, too, ran toward her lost family.

"STOP RUNNING TOWARD THEM!" Cole yelled at the Halliwells. "IT'S NOT REALLY THEM!" He shimmered in behind Piper and grabbed her in a tight embrace. "_Look_ at them, darling! The light shines through them! They're an illusion! They're not real! They're after the Book! Where's the Book?" His mouth was next to her ear so that only she could hear the question of the Book.

She didn't want to hear it. It had to be them. They were shimmering because they were ghosts or perhaps Angels, though she didn't see any wings, come for them from the Beyond. The Beyond . . . Her mind flashed back to when she had thought she was dead, and she paled. She had realized, in that moment, how terrible death could be and that she very, very much wanted to live as long as she had the rest of her family. "PHOEBE!" she screamed at her sisters. "PAIGE!" She started to throw her hands out toward them but stopped. She couldn't freeze her own sisters, and if she did, they would be sitting ducks! "STOP!" she begged but her little sisters never had listened to her . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	39. Chapter Thirtyeight

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

**The House**

She was just coming to when the world around them was suddenly draped in darkness. Kurt helped her to her feet, and they stood together to meet the enemy, both wondering who that enemy was and how they had come to find them here. When they came, they came from everywhere at once. Kitty grabbed for her knives and began throwing them. Each sharp blade met its target head-on and sliced through their flesh as though it was as thin as parchment. The knives didn't last long for they were better used at a distance and the enemy quickly closed in upon them.

Kurt and Kitty fought back to back, each aware of the other's movements and confident in the other's ability to protect them. Shadowcat first learned of the immense dangerousness of the attack when she saw the floor rise up, grab hold of Ororo, and pull her into the hole. The sight froze Kitty, and icy fingers grasped her heart. She yelled at her father not to follow, but he either didn't hear her or simply didn't pay her any heed for he followed swiftly. She knew she would have done the same, had she been in his position and Kurt in 'Ro's.

A fist slammed into her face, breaking off Pryde's thoughts and snatching her mind back to the business at hand. She jumped into the air and rained a series of kicks upon the Troll's vast chest. He gave no more than a mountain would have and her feet burned, but she refused to give up. Lockheed circled in from above, burning the monster's back. Shadowcat leapt into the air and drove both her swords into the Troll's shoulders. She stopped only when they were buried in his slimy flesh up to their hilts. Her hands held tight to the hilts as she jumped again and kicked him once more. This time, she put all of her force into the kick and pulled the swords out as she did so.

The Troll fell to his knees with a painful groan. Lockheed blew fire on his back again, and Kitty delivered a roundhouse kick straight to his face. One more gust of fire sent the Troll toppling to his death, but there was no time to celebrate the victory for another Troll had slipped past Kurt's guard and was even now holding the Priest by his throat.

Kitty crouched, then sprang into a flip that carried her up and over the Troll. The monster had long, black hair, and she grabbed hold of it. His hair was slippery, and Kitty almost lost her hold. Her fingers held tightly to the hair. She thought quickly, one glimpse of the Troll's neck warning her it was too thick to cut through easily. Her long legs kicked out, wrapped around the Troll's shoulders, and squeezed tightly. Knowing she only had a few seconds before she slipped from her hold, Pryde pulled her sword and drove the blade straight into the monster's forehead.

The Troll roared in pain, dropped Kurt, and fell back, clasping at the sword that was buried in its forehead. Kitty phased through him and offered Kurt her hand once she was solid again. Kurt smiled up into Kitty's eyes, but then his yellow eyes grew as round as saucers at the huge rocks he saw bouncing behind her and heading straight for them. He grabbed Kitty close, jumped up, grabbed Lockheed, and bamfed them. The bamf didn't come a second too soon as the boulders rolled and bounced their way right through the cloud of brimstone.

* * *

Delvira tore at the Goblins that ripped at her face, body, and clothes. They were too close for her to deploy her fireballs, and her athame was not much help against so many. She heard Jareth's screams, Didymus' howls, and Ludo's roars. The rumbling in the ground increased, and part of her mind realized that the rocks were answering Ludo's call even as she continued to fight. She had to get free. She had to save her husband and free him from the Goblins and then she had to rescue her sister from the hole she'd followed Wolf into!

"BFG Giant, not huuuuu -- " The Giant's words turned into a scream of pain, and the Goblins seemed to go even wilder in their delirium. Their cruel laughter frayed on what little was left of Delvira's nerves, and the Sorceress whipped through the spells in her mind before starting an age-old chant.

* * *

Trent and Carlos stopped as they heard frantic screams from female voices. They turned to find the Latina women and a couple of jaguars being attacked. Trent looked after his sister and Andrew. Neither had heard the nearby screams and were continuing on with Autolycus. He looked back at the women. He should leave them. They had fought too many times, but . . .

Carlos' sword dove through a monkey, and he tossed the primate from the blade, sending its corpse flying across the room. He made a face at his best friend. "I never was much of one for monkey on a stick."

Trent grimaced, then laughed darkly and sadly, and finally dove in beside his partner. Their swords and the jaguars' claws flew as they whacked away at the flying beasts.

The women were startled to find men helping them when they should be running for their own lives. They exchanged a few words and then fought even harder, their hope having been revigorated.

* * *

Carl tackled Paige from behind, but as he brought her slamming down onto the floor, the floor opened beneath them and both fell through.

"_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_" Piper screamed. She tried to run after them, but Cole held her firmly. "PHOEBE," she wailed, "STOP! _**PLEASE STOP!!!!**_"

It was too late, however, for as Phoebe's arms passed through the vision of their mother and grandmother, the floor beneath her opened. She fell into the gaping hole. It sealed so swiftly that only her body was caught inside. Her scream was cut off abruptly as her head popped off of the small piece of neck that remained sticking out of the hole. The sickening sounds of crunching and splattering as the floor flattened every inch of her body reverberated through the room. Her head bounced against the floor a couple of times and then began to roll before coming to a stop where her lifeless eyes looked straight at Piper. Though he ached to, even Cole's Demonic speed was not fast enough to save Piper from what happened next.

Piper stared at her little sister's face, tears streaking down her own face. She did not even hear her own voice raised in grief-stricken wailing, but she saw Phoebe's skull begin to crack. It started with only a small crack, but in the blink of an eye, Phoebe's head exploded, sending tissue, blood, and brains splattering over everything within reach.

The evil cackling from above grew to an even greater uproar as Piper screamed and wailed again and hid her face in Cole's chest. Embraced by the tight safe haven that was his arms, Piper became completely overtaken by her grief.

* * *

Cordelia screamed and whirled away from the sight of Phoebe's explosion. "Angel, we have to do _something_!" she cried. "We can't just keep running, hoping not to fall through and be able to defeat these things! There has to be a way we can fight before they kill somebody else! Crys, maybe an ice bridge?" The Princess looked hopeful, but fear and tears clouded her hazel eyes.

Crystal shook her head. "I've been trying," she explained, "but they keep burning it before I can get so much as a foot!" She shot another large shard of ice at another Witch, knocking her off of her broomstick. The Witch cackled until she fell into the midst of Trolls that were heading straight toward them. Some of the Trolls jumped on the Witch and began fighting over who would get to eat her.

The one in the lead smiled at Cordelia, revealing yellowed, blackened, loose, and missing teeth. "Pretty pretty." Cordy shuddered and longed for a sword.

Angel sprang between Cordy and the ugly Troll. He tore into him, flinging Troll limbs everywhere. He would not bite its neck. He didn't want the filth on his lips where he could never kiss Cordy's again! He turned just in time to see one heading straight for his face, fangs glistening and odorous breath wafting as it snarled, but before he could react, Cordelia swung in with a sword she'd found upon the floor. She sliced into the creature's back even as Lorne also joined the fight.

* * *

Brown eyes peered open, and as her vision settled, she saw a white man with a young face and blonde curls looking down into her face. "Ah, my love, at last you have -- " The boy never managed to finish his words before a bundle of fur blasted into his face, all twenty claws flying. The dazed girl sat up and forgot to keep hold of her hood as her startled eyes were met with scenes of pure chaos. The strange abode white men called a "house" had been destroyed, and enemies were flying in on broomsticks from above. A herd of animals and another of far more bizarre beings that she guessed might be another set of animals but really wasn't at all sure about blocked two different directions, and monsters also ran their way, hollering, roaring, howling, and screaming. Rocks rolled through the room.

She heard a scream. She turned swiftly in that direction and saw a green being about the size of a baby being torn limb from limb by something far larger than an average brave. It was slimy and, like the creature it ripped into, green. She recognized that being immediately, and a hand went instinctively to her sword. Part of her mind wondered where she had dropped her pistols, but they were of no use to her now that she was out of the small, round things called bullets.

Another scream turned her to look in another direction, and she shuddered as she saw a brunette woman's head bounce across the floor before exploding. As brains and blood splattered everywhere, a flash of bright colors caught her eye. She turned toward it and saw a red tiger running with a barking cat upon its head, two small white tiger cubs upon its back, and a . . . She looked oddly at the red thing that held onto the tiger's long, swishing tail with claws and hollered out in the white man's language decorated by an accent she was unfamiliar with.

She turned again at the sound of trumpeting and saw yet another herd of animals approaching, this one led by a gigantic beast with long, white things sticking out from the front of its face and thick, shaggy fur covering every apparent inch of its body. The place was coated in complete madness! It was then that a large, blonde man ran by her carrying a black cat who was calling names that sounded vaguely familiar to her and a redheaded woman. "REEKO!"

The fiesty raccoon sat up on his haunches atop Frederic's face and called questioningly back to his mistress. She spoke to him, and he clambered quickly to her. He jumped into her arms, and she took off after the blonde man.

* * *

Connor was hanging on tightly to Vang, and the big cat was charging right along beside Zora, who was carrying the rest of the family. He thought they might even make it outside in one piece, and then he heard his father screaming. "DAD!" he called frantically as he looked in the direction from whence James' voice came. "Vang, I have to get to my Father! Protect Zora!" He prepared to let go and jump.

* * *

**The Beach**

Cole shimmered Piper out of the house and down to where he thought safety lay at the beach. He stood, looking back at the house, holding Piper. He did not dare leave her. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard that sickening crunch again. He knew Piper would never forget it, and her grief and fear shook him to his core, though he'd never admit it.

Still, he had to find the Book. "Piper, the Book. Where is it? It can't fall into the wrong hands!" He didn't know exactly everything that was in the Book, but he knew enough to know that it was very powerful magic and that if it fell into the enemies' hands, they were doomed.

She gasped for words between raking sobs, her whole body shaking. "Book . . . I dunno . . . Shadows . . . Book of Shadows . . . Don't care about any damn Book . . . Phoebe . . . Paige . . . " She went still suddenly, her shaking ceasing, as she spoke, "Prue." Her older sister was still in there, and she had been alive when she'd last seen her, alive and fighting against seemingly endless odds. "Prue had it last."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and held her trembling chin high as her eyes met Cole's. Tears still shone in her brown eyes, but they were quickly burning away with a fierce determination. "Prue's still in there. Take me back . . . " Her words were drowned out by a cannonball.

* * *

**The House**

"Salem! There he -- " Faith never finished her sentence as she heard Lex hollering from above.

"CLARK, WATCH OUT!"

Faith stopped running but kept a firm grip upon Dawson as she spotted Clark and Lex flying high above them. Lex was barely holding onto Phillip, and a large piece of green rock was headed straight for Clark. Faith wasn't familiar with the stuff the glowing rock was made of, but from the terrified looks on Lex and Clark, she knew it was trouble. "JUST LET THE DAMN MIRROR GO AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

* * *

Tessa followed Urian's retreating back, but she couldn't move very fast. The cold was freezing her to her very core. It slowed her actions down and inhibited her thoughts. Daddy, was what she was trying to summon up the strength to call. Instead, all she could do was to look desperately around and hope that Ray would soon find her. "Uuurrriiiaaann?" she tried to call his name but feared that he was too far away to hear her. She didn't want to die here in this cold, lonely place.

* * *

Frederic sat up groggily. "You're a mean, little thing," he said, looking at the raccoon's back. "I just want to love your lady! She's so beautiful!" The boy did not realize that he was fully clothed now. He struggled to get to his feet even as the blasted little ball of fur returned and kicked him in the face. Frederic went down and lay still.

A big, towering tree lumbered up and peered down at the blonde curls that lay on the floor. It raised its foot and was about to step on Frederic. He rolled out of the way just in the nick of time and scrambled on all fours, chasing after the furry, little monster and hoping the tree would follow him and get the damned thing.

There she was, just ahead of him, the most beautiful star he'd ever seen! His hands reached longingly toward her, and his feet ran as fast as they could.

The tree, puzzled, scratched its head with one limb but did not bother to follow the boy. As he was moving far too fast, he went in search of slower prey.

* * *

Morph had been desperately raking his brain for a form that could save the day, but none seemed strong enough to rescue every one. He was loaded now, with Celina in one arm, Katrina in the other, and Meesy digging his twenty claws into his shoulder. Tom was clearing the way ahead of them, dispatching whatever came along with his sword, and Donkey followed behind, still seeking Elvira. At least, he had been behind them the last time Morph had looked. He stole a glance over his shoulder and saw no sign of Donkey. He slowed to see what had happened to him.

"Keep moving, man! We must save the fairest damsels!" Tom leapt into the air again, leaping higher than he would have stood if in his normal catman form, and swung his blade. Another Troll fell away, its head rolling across the floor until it was met with a dinosaur's foot. The tricartops calmly picked its foot up and then slammed it back down onto the head, doing what little it could figure out to do to help. Puss took no notice of the interaction, however, as he had moved quickly from the Troll to thrust his blade upward and split a Goblin into halves. Now he struck again at a flying monkey, cutting smoothly through its heart.

"We have to save our family," Morph agreed, "_all_ our family, even if you are full of crap." His last words had been an attempt to make a joke, and his own half-grin swiftly fell away for not even he had the heart to joke in such completely maddening peril as was now closing in upon them from all sides. The Pirates had been so good to them, and Katrina and Celina would never forgive themselves for failing the rest of their family when they needed them the most.

It was then that Morph heard familiar barking. He turned and saw Zora weaving just as Wolfie told her to and witnessed Connor, who was looking behind at his father, preparing to jump. In a split second, he knew what the boy was thinking. "CONNOR," he yelled, "DON'T!" He shifted Celina to join Katrina and snatched Tom up by the scruff of his neck. Wings sprouted from him, and he flew to Vang.

* * *

Water washed over her head and down her body, tossing the Goblins from her. They wailed as the water touched their filthy bodies, but then a voice from above screeched out. "Get her, you fools, or water will be the least of your troubles! You thought Jareth was a cruel ruler? You haven't seen anything yet, you filthsome creatures!"

"Jareth was never a cruel ruler! He did all he could for you! Who else would have provided you with food and housing?" Delvira glared up at the Witch who was commanding the Goblins. She cupped her palm against the floor. The familiar warmth tingled first in her palm and then began to spread through the rest of her body. She focused her blurred vision on the Witch, hoping her words to the Goblins would cause them at least enough thought to buy her time for a strike.

"He hit you! He kicked you! He betrayed you all! He never wanted you to begin with, and then he left you!"

"He never stayed gone for long!"

"Did he not? He was gone for an entire month and had no intention of returning!"

"You don't know what he had intentions of, hag!" Delvira hurled her fireball at the Witch, but the Witch opened her hand and caught the fireball. Delvira's mouth hung open. Never had any one else been able to simply hold any of her fireballs! The Witch increased the heat and strength of the fireball before tossing it back at Delvira.

The Sorceress rolled. The fireball blasted into the floor beside her, carving a chunk out of the wood. The blast filled Delvira's ears. She had no idea what the Witch said to agitate the Goblins, but they charged once more and were on her in a mere second. They covered from head to toe, tearing at her dress and ripping at her flesh. She struggled against them, but though she managed to throw a few off, more immediately took their place.

* * *

Morph dropped down beside Vang and spoke quickly to Connor, "Take them. Protect them. I'll go back for your parents. You don't even have a sword," he reminded the lad gently.

"Let me down!" Puss, a.k.a. Tom, spat. "I must fight! I must defend our family! I must defend the fairest lady, Katrina, from these ugly . . . " His words broke off as he managed to reach a tree that reached for them with bony arms. He sliced both arms smoothly off.

Connor was torn between letting Morph handle it, which he knew that he was more than capable of, and going back for his father himself. He knew he was no match for what was coming. "Morph, save them, please! I'll do my best to protect your family! _Our_ family!" he amended as the realization that they were one and the same dawned upon him.

* * *

As Frederic ran, another being reached out for him. A bullet sailed into the Troll, barely passing over Frederic's head and splattering the Troll's brains. Frederic turned to look to see who had saved him and saw a small grouping of Kyna's crew dissolve into thin air. "Damn!" he moaned and increased his efforts to catch his lady. "I've gotta get her out of here! It's getting crazier all the time!" No one would ever believe that those people had just dissolved into nothingness!

Frederic scrambled wildly as he fell over something on the floor. Getting up as quickly as he could, he turned around, eyes wide with fear, to see a green, lifeless head. He remembered her name and how sweet she'd always been to him. A scream reached his lips and exploded outward. He wondered where her body was but did not linger for fear that whatever had gotten her would get him. He increased his efforts to reach his beautiful lady before something took her head off too. He knew he'd have to fight that nasty, little furball again, but he determined to save her despite the thing's efforts to the contrary.

* * *

Jack climbed carefully over the crushed door, his hand entwined with Will's who followed behind him. Only Wesley did not have a hand to clutch onto, and he clambered over the door more on all fours than any method any normal person would think a British Scientist such as himself would employ. Jack leaped down into the wreckage, one hand with his sword already drawn and the other hand still assisting Will. His eyes swept what was left of the room.

Trolls had found it and were busily tearing the books page from page. Jack's stomach was sickened to see the disregard the beasts held for such great knowledge. He had worked hard to steal each and every book that had been put into this library. He had even paid for a few with actual gold pieces, and now all the hard work he had put not only into the house but into the library was all for naught, thanks to the monstrosities who attacked him and his family when he'd at last had hope that everything might work out all right, after all!

Jack's anger built into a full-blown fury that caused him to scream and pull his other sword when Will, at last, had both feet upon the wreckage. He charged the first Troll full-on, swiped his head cleanly from his slimy shoulders, and moved swiftly to the next.

Will had just turned from helping Wesley on into the remains of the library when he heard Jack's battle cry. He whirled around and was just in time to spot one sneaking up on his beloved. He threw his hatchet straight into the monster's back and charged into the battle. He sliced another Troll's chest wide open, sending blood and unmentionable ooze splattering the area; retrieved his hatchet from the other Troll's back; and quickly pressed his back to Jack's.

As the two fought, distracting the Trolls rather thoroughly by killing one of their brothers after another, Wesley crawled rapidly across the remaining tattered books and papers and broken furniture. Most of what he came across was unsalvagable, but he gathered what little was still good to him.

Their boots and the Trolls' massive feet crunched noisily upon the debris, narrowly missing Wesley's groping hands several times. Jack swiped at something that flew into his face, but the tiny bird gracefully avoided his hand. The small sparrow fluttered in Captain Sparrow's face for a lingering moment, whistling a tune that was not a song but actual words instead. "She knoths," it sang in a voice that was reminsinct of a little boy with a missing middle tooth, "but can'th come. Daddy callth her!"

Sorrow filled Jack, but the bird darted away just in time as another Troll lunged at him. Jack's swords swept through the monster, dividing him in half, and he continued on to cut the next Troll even as its predeccessor fell to either side of them. Jack wished he could turn to Will for comfort. Maybe his love would have an answer, but suddenly, all seemed very dark!

"We're doomed!" he cried, unable to help himself, in a brief moment where he actually did not have an ugly Troll looming sneeringly in his face. "Her Father has taken Her away! She knows, but She can't help us! No one can! I'm so sorry, Will! I bought you a treasure, but it has been nothing but disastrous!" A lone tear trailed down his face, and he swiped at it angrily as Troll laughter burned his ears. He headed back into the fight, swords slicing and dicing and sending bits and pieces of Trolls flying.

* * *

Janeesa clung tightly to Urian. She knew better than to argue with him. She had tried before, and it had only fallen on deaf ears. If it was something he wanted to do, no one could stop him, but if it was something he didn't want to do, she might as well forget it! She, too, was thinking of her father, but she could feel the pain and trauma of her sister, who had now fallen. "Rian!" she cried out, but he ignored her and continued. Then, in a desperate effort, she tried to touch Ray's mind.

Rachel was fighting as swiftly as she could, telekinetically knocking Witches and others from the broomsticks, when a tree grabbed her foot. She pointed both hands down at the limb that clung to her and ripped it out of the tree. She set into a spin that dazed her own mind but caused the limb, at last, to fall off of her. It was as she was trying to recuperate from the spin and sinking lower toward the ground that she heard Janeesa's frantic voice. Her own telepathic voice answered her weakly. What is it? 'mean, beside the . . . the obvious . . . Her head ached. Her sense of balance was completely distorted, and her stomach lurched.

Tessa needs you! I can't get Rian to stop, and she has fallen! She tried to send a picture of the area that her sister had fallen in. Please save her! She knew that Ray loved Tessa, even though Ray might not know it yet, and that she'd do everything she could to get to her sister. She couldn't remember a time she'd ever been so cold. She longed for the sun's warm rays to touch her and hoped that Rian would soon have them out of the house, never realizing what danger they were running into.

* * *

"I won't," Joseph finally admitted, going limp underneath his wife. "I . . . I'm sorry, love, but he . . . He was my brother," he tried to explain his earlier fierce determination to follow Erik when he had flown into the hole after Charles.

"Ah understand, mah love," Rogue told Joseph as she cupped his face gently in her hands and kissed him. "We must save him an' mah folks, as well. Wit' so much at stake, we mustn't rush blindly in. Ah'm not angry at ya. Ah understand, but Ah can't lose ya, mah love! Stay wit' me. We'll find him. Phillip can tell us where he is."

It was then that she became aware of screaming voices from high up above, and her eyes glanced upward just in time to see the green rock hurtling at Clark. Some one was stupid and trying to knock the boy out of the air, she thought. She had no sooner looked upward than the rock had collided with Clark, causing him to start falling from the sky. She hoped to reach the mirror and then Lex, knowing full well they'd never live if they hit the floor. She flew skyward, knowing that Joseph was flying by her side. She prayed she'd reach them in time.

Joseph flew beside his lady love and then past her as she caught the mirror. Clark struggled to hold on to Lex, but it was a matter of seconds before his weakened, translucent hands could no longer hold his beloved. Faith did not realize she was screaming even as Clark dropped Lex and continued to fall. Her scream stopped as quickly as it had started, and she began searching for a way to stop Lex's fall.

Hansel, flanked by his men, ran to Faith. His eyes followed hers, but he had no more idea how to catch Lex than she did. It was as the group's eyes were focused on Lex and Clark that the floor gave way beneath Faith's feet. She cussed a blue streak as she went down, clambering madly all the way for anything to grab on to but finding nothing.

Joseph resisted the urge to dive after the dark-haired girl and continued after Lex. Catching him, he flew forward toward Clark.

* * *

Cordelia fought back to back with her beloved against the beings that came toward them. He had taught her well in the last month, and she cut expertly away, slicing off limbs and heads and plunging her sword into where the monster's hearts should have been, if they had one.

Lorne's back was pressed against Crystal's as he fought almost as valiantly as Cordelia. Though he had trained as hard as she had, the Princess seemed to be a natural with the blade, and his empathy still made him long for other ways to solve their problems and defeat their enemies other than killing.

Jack hovered beside Crystal, her babies completing the makeshift circle the six of them had made. Blue breathed fire upon any who dared get too close, and Cindy was thoroughly enjoying her chance of sharpening her claws upon enemies and holding nothing back. Elvira, too, was busily biting and clawing while Crys and Jack struggled to work on a way out that the damned Wicked Witches didn't burn down immediately.

It was Crys who spotted Donkey up ahead. The poor animal was steadily being cornered by Trolls, and a Witch was getting ready to hit him from above. The knowledge of what all a donkey's hooves and bray could be used for accompanied by memories of times she and her family had spent with Eddie flashed through the Elemental's mind, and then she was moving. Leaving her family to defend each other, she flipped through the air and came up before Eddie, an ice sword in each hand. She swiped through the Trolls with the swords, then plunged both upwards. She did not, however, note the floor opening underneath them and barely heard Jack yelling as a flying monkey swiped his crystal necklace.

* * *

Rachel peered down at the chaos taking place below and was just in time to see a hairy creature gain the apparent upper hand with Kitty as it knocked the last sword from her hand. Kurt bamfed from where he had been fighting behind Kitty to stand between her and the monster and drove his blade up into the beast. Rachel sped away from the scene, her green eyes desperately seeking the spot where Tessa had gone down. When she found the area, she hovered in the air, trying to locate the beautiful mermaid who she'd had such a steaming encounter with not long before. And who she had then let down.

Ray kicked herself mentally. She should have let Kurt see to Kitty, as she just had, and helped Tessa to her feet instead. If she had, she never would have been parted from her. She could see Tessa nowhere, but she did spot a Werewolf knocking the sword from Kennedy's hand and biting clean through the terrified Latina's neck. She blasted the beast away with her telekinesis and looked again for Tessa. This time, she spotted a clustering of Trolls. She tried to read their minds, but there were no thoughts clear enough for her to pick up on. She did, however, catch the image of what they were looking at, and fury burned in the lowest pit of her belly.

Rachel flew in with an enraged scream. She had seen some weaponry laying across the floor, and now she sent it all at those Trolls. Clubs and guns rained down upon them. Swords, daggers, and knives slit into their bodies. Their roars met her ears, but it wasn't enough. Some fell, but a few remained standing. Her eyes narrowed at them, especially at the one whose slimy, warty hand dared to touch Tessa's glistening hair. Rachel's telekinesis blew the monster against one of the boards that had risen around a hole, and she continued to sling Trolls as she descended toward Tessa.

* * *

**Outside**

"Janeesa, I told you," Rian tried yet again to explain, "I'll return after I've gotten you two to safety! You can not fight the likes of these beings and win!"

"My sister is in there!" she pleaded with Rian. "She has to have help! I don't know if Ray can save her or not!" She heaved a deep sigh. She loved this man, but he could sure be a lummox at times! Didn't he know how much her sister meant to her?

"My people are in there!" Salem rasped. Urian had tried to hold him gently before breaking into a run, but now his desperate hold pinched a little too much for comfort. His ears were laid flat against his head for another reason, however, for they were pained by the loud shots of cannons. One fight at a time, he told himself and spoke again. "I realize why you believe we can not win, and perhaps you are right," he called the long-haired, muscular Pirate again by a name that was unpronouncable by any human tongue, "but I can not abandon my people! I will _not_!!" Salem hissed in stubborn defiance as his claws scratched Rian's tanned skin.

"I can not abandon either -- " Rian's voice was suddenly drowned out by a savage cry from high above their heads. He turned to look up at the sky behind them and was just in time to see a pterodactyl dropping out of the sky and heading straight for them. Knowing he hadn't time to save both of those he held dear to his heart and himself, Rian turned, presenting the huge birdlike dinosaur with his back.

He held Janeesa and Salem tight, sheltering them with his torso, just as the pterodactyl's talons raked his back. The talons tore straight through the silken fabric of his billowing white shirt and raked the flesh from his back. Rian fought to keep from crying out, and as soon as he felt the bird lift away, he set Janeesa onto her feet and pressed Salem into her arms. "Go," he told her. "Find shelter." He drew his sword and turned to meet the pterodactyl as he swept in for a second attack.

* * *

**Inside The House**

When at last the battle was done and they thought no Troll remained, Will stepped carefully over the books as he turned to face Jack. He wasn't concerned with hurting the literature but felt as though his feet might well slip out from under him at any second. He closed the distance that seperated him from his beloved as quickly as he could, sheathed his sword, and put his hatchet up. Jack was covered in the blood, guts, flesh, and probably other parts, as well, though Will didn't look closer, of the monsters they had just killed, but he looked as handsome to Will as he ever had, perhaps even more so for it did seem to the young man that his Captain looked ever more handsome with each new time he laid eyes upon him.

Will reached out, hooked a finger underneath Jack's slightly bleeding chin, and very gently lifted his face so that his eyes met his. "You have never failed me, Jack. I have failed you, my love, but you've never once failed me. You say you bought this island as a treasure for me?" He shook his head slightly. "It could have been a treasure, but even if it had been, no treasure could ever come close to comparing with the one you've already gifted me with, one I'm honored and blessed to have, especially after letting you down so. Jack, all the riches in the world couldn't come close to comparing to the one you've already given me: your love!" His eyes gazed lovingly into Jack's. His hand stroked his handsome face, and he marvelled secretly at how smooth his love's skin now felt, with the exception of the odd bruise and cut.

Jack quivered at Will's touch. His eyes grew shiny, and he leaned forward and kissed Will. The pile of books he was standing on shifted just at that moment, and he brought Will with him down to the floor. It was then that they heard a voice hollering. Just as Jack was trying to discern what the voice was telling them, a porcelain bowl slid into his foot. "My kitty! My merkitty!" Jack exclaimed. "He must be down here somewhere!" He scrambled wildly up from the floor, pulling Will with him.

His eyes looked around the room as best they could, wondering where the tiny creature could be. It was plain to see that most of the top floor had tumbled into the library, taking the books to the floor and destroying everything in its path. Jack had expected to find that destruction, but what he did not expect to see was Wesley standing alone against one final Troll. He started carefully forward.

Will followed Jack's gaze and stilled when he saw the Troll. It had already rendered Wesley weaponless, and there was no way Jack could make it to his friend before the Troll killed him for its yellowed, slime-dripping claws were already raised in a final blow. Will grabbed his hatchet and threw it. The Troll fell to his knees with a howl of pain, and Jack half-ran, half-fell in behind it. He swiped its head off, then turned back to Will as he almost absent-minedly offered Wesley a hand to get to his feet. "We have to find him, Will! My merkitty's in here!"

Wesley looked at Jack as though he had taken complete leave of his senses. Not only was the Captain throwing voices now, but he was also freaking out about some kind of merkitty, a nonsensical creature that was clearly far more important to his Captain than his own well-being. "Will, you need to see to the Captain," he said softly. "I think he's losing it!"

Will gazed at Jack first in confusion and then in aching sympathy. "He's not crazy," he snapped at Wes as he started to shift through the piles of debris in search of the merkitty. His mind was speeding even as his heart was aching. There was no way the merkitty could have survived the fall, and if Jack had cared for the small, fragile animal even when he had not cared for himself, the merkitty must mean a great deal to him indeed. He would have done anything he could to spare his love heartache, but he felt sure that the merkitty would be dead if they even managed to find it and knew that they must search swiftly.

Will was just moving from one pile to another when a loud "meow" erupted from the doorway. A tabby cat came racing between Will's legs, almost knocking him down in the process. Will's arms twirled until he was able to regain his balance, and then he looked at Jack with a calm, reassuring smile. "There's your other cat." He hoped Jack would be pleased to see the annoying cat and that the other cat might help to alleviate at least a small amount of the grief that would come to his beloved when they could not find his merkitty.

"Not Willow!" Jack exclaimed. "I thought I'd given you the slip already!" He glared angrily at the cat and then shifted his fierce gaze to Wesley. "Not everything is in your books! This was a little, bitty kitty who swam in my sink. We rescued him during the trials. Could he be in here?" Jack moved from where he was on the floor, falling forward and peering under many objects who lay on their sides. The minute he moved off of the book, it slithered slowly away.

* * *

A warning howl had erupted from Elvira as she'd seen the floor opening underneath her mother's feet. A winged monkey had darted in, stealing the crystal necklace from around Jack's neck and successfully diverting his attention from his cousin's predicament, but as Jack swiped his icy hands at the monkey, Elvira ran forward, her long, chilling howl echoing through the chaos in the room. She leapt just as Crys fell.

A startled scream broke from Crystal's lips as the floor gave way beneath her. She had heard Elvira howling but had not been able to concentrate on what her dear familiar was telling her. She threw her arms around Donkey's neck. Hearing Elvira falling behind her, Crystal turned and tried to throw an ice disc underneath her to catch her. A gust of fire shot up from somewhere in the completely dark pit beneath them and melted her ice before it could ever reach Elvira.

Crys tried to keep a hand on Donkey and reach for Elvira, but though the wolf scrambled frantically for her mother's hand, the two could not reach each other. Crystal tried again to use her ice, but once more fire came from seemingly nowhere and burned it immediately away. "ELVIRA!" Crys shouted her dear girl's name above the rushing winds, Elvira's terrified whimperings, and Donkey's voice. She tried again to reach her but once more came just short.

Donkey pushed Crystal then, and the blonde fell away from him. She was able to reach Elvira, however, and wrapped her arms around the wolf's furry body. She then tried to reach Donkey again but was unable to. The tears slipping from his eyes pained her heart, and the last words she heard him say before the wind took him spiralling downwards was, "SAVE HER!"

* * *

**The Beach**

Cole shimmered out just in time, and the cannonball crashed into the beach. He did not leave, however, before he saw that their shore was loaded with ships. Since they were fired upon, he could only gather that they were the enemy, as well. He had to find Captain Jack and inform him of what lay outside. They were completely surrounded by enemies. He did not look forward to giving that information to Jack, because even as he shimmered, he saw the Pearl in the midst of the enemy. She, too, was firing at them!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	40. Chapter Thirtynine

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

**The House**

Dawson made a mad scramble for Faith but was not able to catch on to her hands as she fell through the hole. There was no way she was going to fall through eternity without him attached to her. He peered anxiously downward but could see no sign of her, yet he could hear her loud and clear, cussing as though that would do any good. He felt some one grasp at his feet as he dived through the hole but lost a boot to the person as they could not gain a firm purchase upon him. He didn't know where they would fall to, but he prayed they'd land together so that he could defend her.

Chong stood, looking at the empty boot that he held in his hand. He had hoped he would be in time to catch the boy. He shook his head sadly and looked at Derek who shrugged helplessly at him from where he had a struggling Hansel pinned to the floor. "Whatever you do, don't let him up!" Chong warned him. "We've lost them; we can't lose him!"

Walking over to the edge of the hole, he tossed the boot behind the boy, hoping it would soon find its owner. He could not see anything but a vast blackness, and he could no longer hear Faith's cussing. He moved over to stand beside Derek, grasping onto Hansel's arm and allowing Derek to get to his feet.

* * *

The enemy seemed to be endless, and for every one they took down, two, if not more, flew in to take its place. Swords sliced and diced, blood ran deep, and claws flashed with deadly accuracy. The females had grouped together, the Latinas standing back to back with the jaguars on the side opposite where Trent and Carlos fought. Even Carlos' quips had ceased, without a warning from either woman, and their struggle was only punctuated with the occasional warning, cry, and the non-stopping screeching of their enemy.

One of the jaguars roared suddenly in intense pain. As Carlos glimpsed at the injured big cat, he caught sight of movement from Trent's blind spot. He struck out with his sword and ran the monkey through.

Theodora covered Roxanne as the other woman rushed to her beloved pet's aid. A monkey had latched onto the elder jaguar's shoulder and was savagely biting and clawing. Sasha couldn't reach the thing with her claws or teeth, and though she shook, she could not manage to break the monkey's grasp. Theo drove her sword quickly over Roxanne's head, cutting off hands, arms, wings, and heads in lightning quick moves. Roxanne had already caught the neck and arms of the monkey on Sasha, but she struggled to pry the thing off of her beloved familiar without causing greater injury. Yasmine stood nearby, her own spotted back wide open as she ripped apart each monkey Theo delivered to the floor, waited eagerly for her mother to give her the one who had attacked Sasha, and worried for her lover's welfare.

Movement flashed out of the corner of Trent's eye, and the blonde Texanian turned toward it just in time to see a group of loudly screeching monkeys swooping toward Yasmine's open back. He called a warning as he jumped to the rescue of the very cat who he'd feared being eaten by. His sword moved quickly through the opponents.

* * *

Tessa thought she had never been so cold in her entire life. She trembled like a leaf caught in a gale. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at her blue skin. She knew she was slowly freezing to death but yet could do nothing about it. She saw Rachel heading toward her and attacking awful beings, who had been stroking her hair and her arms. Her mind had blocked out the awful things they had been saying.

Her memories of Rachel caused her to feel some warmth coming from deep inside herself, and she knew that if only they had had more time, they could have truly made beatiful music together. Now that song would most likely never be sung. She looked desperately around for her sister again, hoping that she was not faring as miserably as she was and that Rian was keeping her safe. She hoped that they would not come back into this mess, trying to find her.

She closed her eyes, and tears stung her eyelids, freezing on her face even as she did so. No one would ever want to make love to a frozen popsicle, she thought, and if Rachel could see her now, she knew she'd want to be a million miles away for no one could be as ugly as she was at this moment. Her tail flopped miserably and extremely weakly. She sent her love winging toward Rachel, hoping that her love would be safe and able to save the one that she loved. She shivered again even as she felt herself turning slowly to ice.

* * *

Kurt had hoped his latest bamf would deliver Kitty, Lockheed, and himself to a safer location, but even though it had been mostly empty when he'd first spied it, it was far from free of enemies by the time they materialized there. Caws and screeching carried the trio's gaze toward the sky and they found flocks of ravens, crows, and flying monkeys winging their way straight for them. Kitty's mind flashed back to an older Pirate she'd met once. She'd been introduced to him through Pete, but though Wisdom's friends hadn't held any interest, and even very little liking, for her, she'd been impressed by the Preacher amongst them and had been puzzled when the normally calm man had nearly freaked upon sighting a crow in their port. Death birds, he'd called them. Now, watching them fly directly at them, murderous intentions reflecting in their beady eyes, Pryde understood why, and the realization chilled her bones.

Lockheed flew before Kurt and Kitty and belched a huge gush of fire upward. The fire engulfed the first several ones of the flocks, but then a firebolt nearly hit Lockheed. He cooed in panic. It slid past him, and Kurt and Kitty barely avoided it. They had to dive apart to keep from being hit with the bolt, and the trio glared upwards at the cackling laughter that assaulted their ears.

The green-skinned Witch straightened herself on her broom. "Like that?" she screeched down at them. "Well, there's plenty more where that one came from! Two can play with fire!" Her monkeys jumped up and down in the sky, slapping their hands together in approval, and the crows and ravens seemed to caw with approving laughter.

Kitty ran on the air, startling the birds and monkeys alike as she phased straight through them. The Witch threw another firebolt. It passed harmlessly through Pryde, and Lockheed and Kurt managed to dodge it below. It was their turn to grin as Kitty came face to face with the Witch.

The Witch slung another bolt of fire. As soon as it had passed through her, Kitty solidified and cut off the Witch's head. The Witch's dark eyes were open wide as her head toppled downwards. The monkeys, crows, and ravens scattered, flying off in all directions and cawing and screeching loudly. The head splattered on the floor.

Kitty turned to grab the Witch's headless body, and the broom hit her. She cut the broom in half, grabbed the Witch's corpse, and threw it to the floor, as well. She turned and started running down the air to join Kurt.

* * *

For a moment, Lorne stared in shock at the gaping hole where his beloved Crys had fallen, accompanied by Eddie and Elvira. Then he ran forward, his hand reaching automatically for the arrow that lay at his back. He strung it in the bow he carried in his left hand. Laying on his stomach and screaming Crys' name, he shot his net arrow into the hole, hoping he could get it below them to catch them in time.

Blue's and Cindy's roars blasted out above the sound of fighting. Though Jack moved to stop them, both were faster than he as they headed straight for the pit their beloved mother and sister had fallen into. Jack himself was pulled toward the pit, but millenias of travelling the world had taught him better. "NO!" he yelled after them. "WE CAN'T SAVE HER THAT WAY!" Both animals jumped despite Jack's warning, falling down just past Lorne's head as he readied his arrow.

* * *

Derek kept a firm hold of Hansel's other arm as he slowly made his way back to his feet. He was just beginning to stand as a great rush of wind met the top of his head. He ducked instinctively, barely missing the grasping, black claws of another wicked Witch.

Chong's frightened eyes flashed around the room, searching for a way of escape for the three of them. There did not seem to be any space that did not drop off into a large hole to Hell and that was not covered with either immense fighting or ridiculously large herds of insanely assorted animals. Most of their family seemed to not be taken completely down yet. All who remained were fighting bravely back, with the small exception of a trio he saw heading for what had once been the door, but the enemy seemed to continue to grow while their own numbers dwindled steadily. Even now, screams from familiar voices rained upon his ears.

Chong looked at Hansel and the chou wang ba dan who shared his affections. Hansel would never forgive him if he let him down now, even if he wasn't with his full senses. He had to get them out, and he could not count on Hansel to have his back at the moment and Derek having it . . . That was completely out of the question! He knew he'd have to single-mannedly fight their way out. He looked at Hansel. "Love, you can not save Faith by going after her. We have to get us out of here and then find a way to rescue her."

"She's my sister!" Hansel cried, despairing, blue eyes flashing up at Chong and Derek. "I can't abandon her!"

"We're not abandoning her," Derek tried to reason, his voice surprisingly calm, as he looked back down at Hansel. He reached out to stroke a strand of his beloved's blonde hair, but Hansel jerked his head angrily away and glared at the two men who, despite claiming to love him, were both pinning him down. "If we go through that hole, we'll be trapped too. Gods only know where it leads, but we'll stand a much better chance of rescuing them both if we stay free. We get out of here, and then we can use that crazy mirror to find them and go rescue them." He smiled reassuringly down into Hansel's handsome face. "We won't abandon them, especially her. We know what she means to you, and I, for one," he cut daggers out of the side of his eyes up at Chong before returning with a reassuring gaze to Hansel, "love you far too much to expect you to abandon those you love."

"We're not abandoning them!" Chong turned to look angrily at Derek. "But we are trying to get out of here! That crazy mirror could get us all out of here safely. Where is it? We'll take it and get the Hell out of the house! Then we'll find Faith."

Hansel ceased his struggle against them, knowing it was futile. "You're right," he said, hanging his head as best he could from his place on the floor with the expression of a saddened pup. "You're both right. We wouldn't stand a chance . . . "

Derek looked up at Chong and, when his eyes met his, shook his head once ever so slightly. Slowly, keeping a grip on Hansel's arm, he started to get back to his feet.

Chong began to pull Hansel gently up to his feet, as well. "Help me find the mirror. We get it; we find Faith." He hoped Derek had enough sense not to let go of Hansel.

Derek knew his beloved Hansel was far too hot-headed to listen to reason so easily and hoped Chong knew him enough to realize that, as well. He noted that Chong still had not released his hold on Hansel and maintained his own, as well, as he turned to look at the chaos spread throughout the room.

Hansel waited and only pretended to look for the mirror. In truth, the stubborn man was biding his time and waiting for either or both of his loves to loosen their grip on him just the slightest. "You could let me go," he murmured in a soft, pleading voice. "I'm not going anywhere." He was answered by both his men tightening their grips on his arms and their synchronized shouts of "NO!"

* * *

Ray had been delayed by more oncoming Trolls, but as she dodged a swinging punch from yet another massive, slimy fist, she caught sight of Tessa laying on the floor. She was no longer white nor even human, and the sight of her still, blue tail laying limply across the floor chilled Rachel to her core. "_**NO!!!!!!**_" As the scream erupted from her, Rachel's telekinesis exploded into the Trolls. They were sent sailing backwards into one of the many holes that protruded from the floor. Ray turned and ran toward Tessa, her heart beating so loudly within her throat that she was barely able to call her name.

When she reached her and looked down, Rachel's terror grew. The one woman in all the world who might have stood a chance of burning Kitty out of Ray's system forever more lay as still as death upon the floor. Ray's green eyes flitted up and down her body, searching for any sign of life. Tessa had returned to her mermaid form and appeared almost to be ice. Ice? Ray's mind flew with questions. Why would she have such an icy appearance unless . . . ? Mermaids were cold blooded. The snow! The damn snow had done this to her!

She needed heat. She needed water. Kitty was in trouble as were others of the ones who had taken not only herself but Tessa in, as well. They couldn't simply abandon them, but . . . Tessa! She couldn't let her die! She needed water, but she more desperately needed heat. Heat that she could provide.

* * *

**A Hole**

For a brief moment, Eddie felt something beneath his hooves. It wasn't something very firm, and it bounced when he tried to take a step on it. "Elvira?" he moaned his beloved's name, hoping that she would answer him. He dared to open his eyes but only for a brief second. "Somebody please take care of my boy!" he prayed hopefully even as he felt the spongy thing give way beneath his hooves.

* * *

**The House**

At last, Roxanne freed Sasha from the monkey. Though she burned with a desire to rip the thing limb from limb herself, she tossed it to Sasha. It screeched frighteningly as it flew straight into the big cat's mouth, and its screams raised in panicked shrillness as the jaguar's deadly fangs clamped down upon its small body. Yasmine wasted no time in beginning to rip the monkey apart but took the process slowly, determined to deliver it the most pain she could.

Trent continued to protect the jaguar's back despite the shudders that coursed through his body at the monkey's agonizing screams. Blood already filled his nose, and his stomach rolled even more at the monkey's screams. He wondered how any creature could take such pleasure in torturing another, but a sudden yell from Carlos had the blonde whipping around to see his friend trying to reach a monkey at the back of his neck. He sheathed his sword, darted in, and grabbed the monkey with both hands.

One strong hand wrapped in a tight choke-hold around the monster's tiny neck while the other squeezed his body tightly. He snatched the thing off and stretched it to the point he nearly broke it apart with his bare hands. Realizing what he was doing sent another shudder through Trent, and he threw the monkey at the floor beside Yasmine's hind paws. The jaguar didn't seem to take her attention from the one she was already torturing, but her left hind paw lifted and slammed down on the monkey. Her extended claws sank into the struggling primate even as Trent looked back to Carlos.

"I'll be all right," he tried to assure him, but when his hand lifted from his neck, his dark flesh was sticky with blood. "You can bandage me later." He darted around Trent and swung his sword at a monkey who had been taking advantage of the moment to sneak an attack on his best friend. He chopped the head clean off of the monkey's shoulders, and the men exchanged places, Carlos doing his best to protect Trent and Yasmine while Trent covered Carlos and Theodora.

Theo looked to her friend with brown eyes shimmering with emotion. Roxanne was whispering to Sasha a mile a minute as she tried to reassure her baby that she would be all right and worked to stop her blood. She wasn't thinking straight, Theo realized, for all Roxanne was trying to stop Sasha's blood with was her own hands. She sheathed her sword, grabbed the hem of her dress in both hands, and ripped.

Roxanne looked up as a large piece of brown cloth dropped into her tear-blurred vision. She gratefully took the cloth as her eyes met Theodora's. Theo barely had time to smile reassuringly at Roxanne before she had to draw her sword and drive it upwards to stop another monkey's attack. Roxanne returned to caring for Sasha while the others fought around them. Later, she would think back on how the men had came to their aid, but for now, all she could think of was stopping her poor nene's blood flow.

* * *

**Outside The House**

Janeesa grabbed the cat blindly. She was torn. She knew that if she got in Rian's way she would only hinder him from fighting the huge monster. She had to reach her sister. Her sister was dying! She could feel it! "Oh, if only you had not lost your powers!" she moaned, looking at Salem. "You could stop all this madness! I know you were a great powerful Wizard at one time! I don't know what to do, who to help!"

"I'm going to lose both of them!" Her voice almost screamed. At first, she had not felt the icy fingers of the snow, but now she could feel it. She swiped angrily at it, not quite realizing the full implications of the snow. She looked expectantly at Salem, as though he could tell her which way to go, who to help the most. "Oh, if only you could give me your powers or you even still had them!"

Salem had no intentions of staying still. "If I still had my powers, we would not be in this stitch to begin with!" He had been struggling the entire time Janeesa had been lost to her desperate confusion, and now he finally broke free. "You have to get to the water," he told her, "before it's too late, but I can not abandon my people again!" He leapt to the ground and raced back into the house, his tail held much higher than he felt.

* * *

**The House**

Hope reigned in Lorne's heart as he gingerly pulled the net up. It was pulling too easily, and each tug diminished his hope a little further. He knew something was wrong. So great was his despair when he pulled the limp, destroyed net up and knew that he had failed to catch even one of his fallen family that he thought, for a moment, that his heart might actually stop.

He tried to shake the despair off enough to continue on, telling himself that all was not yet lost. Holding tightly to his bow, he crawled forward and fell head first into the hole. He knew he could be of no help to them from above ground. Below, he would use every bit of his Demon abilities to fight the enemy and save his beloved and their family.

He felt icy fingers grasp at his leg even as he fell. He was glad he had been quicker than Jack, because he knew Jack would have stopped him. Now Jack had no choice. He would have to join his family. To live or die, at least they would all be together.

* * *

Rachel's arms opened, and her telekinesis gently lifted Tessa off of the floor and turned her to her. A physical chill swept through Ray as her hands touched Tessa's face. She rubbed her cheeks, saw the frozen tears upon her beautiful face, and gently blew her breath over her eyes. Then her lips met hers.

Though Tessa seemed cold and lifeless, Rachel continued to kiss her with all she had in her. For a moment, to aid her in her crusade, she imagined that Tessa was Kitty and Kitty finally wanted her. She pressed her even more tightly against her body. She kissed her deeply, her tongue prying against her frozen lips as her hands vigorously rubbed Tessa's body. Her hands moved from her face to her breasts, her mind reminding her of the fragile condition of her heart. Her trembling fingers tore at the buttons of her blouse, and her hands slipped inside to massage the limp breasts within. She could not find her heartbeat, and her fear grew.

This wasn't Kitty she was kissing, the fear reminded her. It was Tessa, sweet, beautiful, loving Tessa who lay so close to death! Rachel kissed her even deeper, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth, and her hands vigorously rubbing her breasts. She breathed her name into her mouth and telekinetically pulled her closer. Her exploration of Tessa's mouth and chest were bold, and Rachel prayed her actions would work.

* * *

"WATCH OUT! VIGILAR!" Carlos barely had time to call a warning before the rocks were upon them. The boulders rolled along the floor, many bouncing along the pathway and all heading straight for them. Carlos, Trent, and Theodora managed to jump out of the way, but Sasha was not yet able to move fast and Roxanne would not leave her. The first rock bounced right over their heads and would have smashed into Roxanne's skull if she had not flattened herself against Sasha. Yasmine streaked in before her family and would not move out of the way despite the pain that raked her body with each impact and Roxanne's demands that she get to safety. Theo cried out in Spanish while Trent and Carlos' eyes met.

The men moved as one, darting in behind Roxanne and Yasmine and gathering Sasha's weakened body into their arms. Roxanne's attention had been drawn to Yasmine, but as she felt some one upon her beloved Sasha, she whirled around. Her eyes were enflamed, her hand was drawing her sword, and a snarl was upon her lips. Then she saw who it was and froze in complete surprise.

"Trasladar!" Carlos told her even as he and Trent broke into a run to what passed for safety. It was out of the rocks' pathway but was far from being safe for it, just like every other spot of the house, was open to their other enemies.

Roxanne grabbed the studded leather collar Yasmine had chosen to wear that day and pulled. "Come on! We all have to get to safety!" The two ran to catch up with the men, and a rock rolled just past the tip of Yasmine's spotted tail.

A boulder grazed Trent's shoulder, and he cried out in pain. His knees started to buckle, but Roxanne was there to catch his end of Sasha and hold her up. Trent straightened and, with three now holding the big cat, they were able to move a good deal faster.

* * *

Jack screamed as Lorne passed straight through his grip. He was too emotional and, therefore, had not been able to keep his grip. He looked back at Angel and Cordelia with tears in his icy eyes. Though they were still fighting, he could see both stealing glimpses at the hole and knew each was warring within themselves.

He heard a monkey scream and looked back in the direction of the damned thing that had stolen his necklace. He flew up to catch his falling necklace but saw it fall into the green hand of a Witch who quickly clasped her bony fingers around it with a cackle.

Jack's mind was whirling, and he was torn between going after his family and saving them from above ground. The reasoning side of him knew that he could not help them if he, too, was imprisoned, but he had always been a being who was ruled by his emotions.

The Witch's cackling grew, and he followed her gaze to see monkeys sweeping in on a big African man with a gun. He was shooting them as quickly as he could, but the Witch threw a ball of fire that melted his gun. The flying monkeys took Bishop down in a matter of seconds, and Jack was plowed into from behind.

* * *

Kurt and Kitty were fighting back to back once again, the blood-ridden air singing with the perfect rhythm of their blows and falling opponents. Most of the beings they fought now were straight out of Kurt's worst nightmares. He'd fought Trolls before but never came across any of such a large number together. Most Trolls couldn't live together in big groups for long because their awful tempers always got the better of them and drove them apart from what would have otherwise been their family unit. He'd dealt with the grove of talking trees before but never thought he'd have the misfortune to find any who could follow him no matter where he bamfed to, and he never once would have believed a skeleton could fight back with such intelligence or swiftness.

Shadowcat didn't question the types of opponents they came across. Her only questions were if they would ever end, what or who was behind them, if any of their people would make it out alive, and how in the heck they were ever going to escape in the first place. No matter how many they killed, more came, and though they managed to move a few feet closer to the exit they were aiming for, it always seemed like a million miles away.

Though bothered by the questions and doubts that plagued her mind, Kitty was acutely aware of Kurt fighting beside her. She could feel his every move and had never felt more in sync with any one before in all her life. Piotr had often seemed a bit slower to kill than she was, and Pete's hot knives had always dealt with the enemy far quicker than any method in her possession. Kurt could have used his teleportation to leave her behind very easily, but he didn't. He stayed to her back and continued to cover her, never letting any one slip far enough past his guard to get to her, and though she doubted he was killing their enemies, he was nonetheless finding a way to put them out of commission just as quickly as she was killing them.

Kitty was in between opponents when she heard gigantic footsteps coming from Kurt's other side. The new creature roared so loudly that her ears rung. On the other side of her, a stench so great that it made his brimstone smell like roses in comparsion blew every strand of Kurt's fur backwards. He coughed loudly, and Kitty took the sound as a clue that he'd been hit.

Shadowcat flipped into the air and landed crouched before Kurt in a fighting position. She had never seen a bigger Troll, but she told herself that the bigger they were, the harder they fell.

* * *

Janeesa looked to her skin that was now beginning to turn blue. "I can't get to the water! I can't reach my sister, and I can't help you, Rian! I love you, Rian!" She trembled all over as she felt herself changing, and her panicked cries rose to a higher pitch with each new shriek. Her screams reverberated all around them and reached a crescendo so high that the huge pterodactyl screamed its rage. Its hearing was gone, because its ear drumbs had been busted!

Not being able to hear, all he could see was the man who was before him, angrying him even more. He did not know what the man had done to him, but he wasn't going to take it laying down. He'd kill the man even as he lay dying! His feeble mind believed it to be true even as one more scream, louder than all the rest of them, struck the bird from the sky. It came plummeting down straight for Rian, believing that he would take him out with his dying breath.

* * *

They had no sooner set Sasha on the floor than Trent realized Theodora was in trouble. Something big, slimy, and green was closing in upon the woman. He gaped at the monster for he'd never seen anything like it. It was as tall, it seemed, as a cabin and as wide as an ox. Slime oozed all over its green skin, and he could see the pus, boils, and warts even from the distance that seperated them. Each footstep it took seemed to create a small earthquake as it lumbered steadily nearer to Theodora.

Carlos had barely settled the injured jaguar onto the floor when Trent's attention had been stolen by something. The Mexicanian looked up, and his mouth hung slightly open at the monster that filled his vision.

Theo stood tall as the monster closed in on her. There was no way she could run. Her back was against the wall, and moving to either side would only give the creature an easier reach. Escape was not an option, so she would meet him head on. Her feet were spread apart as she waited. Her shoulders straightened, and her head held high. She kept her sword at the ready.

As the Troll raised his club, Theo moved in. She ducked underneath his impending blow, trying to ignore the stench of breath that made her every sense cringe, and struck with her sword. Her blade touched the thing's chest, but though she tried as hard as she could, his skin seemed too thick to be penetrable.

Carlos' heart fell past his boots as Trent broke into a run. A gunshot tore his attention from Trent, and he looked to see Roxanne opening fire upon the beast. Together, they fired upon the Troll, each taking up the other's slack while they reloaded their gun. The Troll turned to see what was stinging his back, and they rose their aim to his ugly face. Trent slipped in behind the Troll, grabbed Theodora, and kept running.

The Troll took a step forward. Roxanne and Carlos took a step back. Yasmine supported Sasha as they backed up, as well. The floor underneath Roxanne's feet began to crack, but nobody noticed until it was too late.

* * *

Tessa could feel a warm glow coming through her body and heat emanating from her chest. Had she died and gone to the Great Beyond? If so, some one was loving and caring for her. She tried to connect with her sister and tell her sister good-bye, but all she got was frightened screams that told her her sister was in deep fungi, as well. Could no one help her sister?

She no longer cared that she needed help as warmth filled her body. Whoever was loving her and kissing her must love her a great deal. Her swollen eyelids cracked open just a tiny bit, and great was her amazement when she saw Rachel! She responded, returning her kisses, feeling herself being carried higher. Rachel loved her! She was with her, not Kitty, and despite her circumstances, she smiled inwardly!

* * *

Kyna Chan was in one of her favorite places: back to back with the man she loved, fighting their enemies with everything they both had. For once, however, there was not a single part of her that was enjoying the battle for she was . . . scared. Yes, she was scared. Her favorite pupil and her life mate were down, both lost to memories that might well doom them forever. They were outnumbered greatly. William and she had fought and won against worse, but already their people were dropping like flies. She heard one of her men roar and, after slicing another Troll in two, stole a second to glance in Hank's way. What she saw sent chills through her.

One of their own that she'd believed they could trust and then they had all believed dead was attacking Henry. The fleshless Vampire had his teeth sank deep into Hank's neck. "Spike!" Kyna called. "Cover yourself, my love! I have to help him!" She flipped up into the air, and a series of flips brought her to land behind Raziel.

She cut swiftly with her blades, slicing him in two pieces that started to fall away and then chopping his head off. Before the head could fall, she cut it into seven more pieces. As they splattered across the floor, the wood beneath Kyna's feet gave way and her swords were snatched out of her hands by some invisible source. Knowing she barely had a mere heartbeat of a second to prepare for the drop, Kyna gave her weapons no more thought and pushed her hands against Hank's back, shoving him out of the way. She did not scream even as she fell.

* * *

Roxanne's Spanish scream ripped through the area, but she took one last shot as she fell. Her bullet blazed into the Troll's eye, distracting him while the others reacted. Yasmine roared, raced after her mother, and leaped into the hole behind her. Sasha was also roaring, but though she tried to follow, she could not muster her normal speed. Carlos stepped into her pathway, his hands spread open and his dark eyes daring to meet hers. "You're hurt," he told her. She growled.

It was all Trent could do to hold Theodora as she screamed and struggled against him. Her elbows hit his body; her heels kicked his legs. He held to her desperately, trying to talk her down, but she couldn't understand a word he said and her panic only grew.

"She wouldn't want you . . . " Carlos' words proved to be useless, however, for Sasha, with the last bit of her strength, leapt over Carlos' head and directly into the hole.

* * *

Rogue clung tightly to Phillip even as she reached forward, triyng to catch Clark as he fell. He had already lost consciousness, and his paled skin seemed almost translucent to her. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. She had never seen the boy so much as get a bruise, and yet now he seemed not only vastly weakened but it was as though she could see through his skin to his very bones. She touched him, and a huge bruise appeared where she grabbed him.

Just as she thought that she was going to make it with both the boy and the mirror, something grabbed her leg and snatched. She clung to the boy but released the mirror. It spun crazily in the air as Rogue tried to deposit Clark on the floor even as the thing continued to drag her. She kicked at it with her free foot but couldn't dislodge its talons. The thing's vice-like grip only tightened more with every time she kicked it. She screamed Joseph's name but never got the chance to put Clark down as both she and the boy were snatched into the hole in the floor.

She kept trying to get free and fly upward out of the hole but was unable to dislodge whatever held her. It only grew tighter until she could feel blood running down her leg. There was no way she was going to drop Clark to what was almost certain death and could only hope to wait until she could reach the bottom and fight her attacker after laying Clark down.

* * *

Carlos turned after the big cat and sighed when he found her gone. He couldn't have stopped her, but he had been unable to resist trying. He caught sight of Trent's struggle with Theodora and ran to join them even as the Troll roared in pain and his arms flailed about. Though his hide had seemed nearly impenetrable, Roxanne had found a soft spot, and blood gushed from his eye, marring his vision and granting Carlos time to reach Trent and Theodora.

Carlos heard Trent's calming words of English but also understood Theodora's panicked Spanish cries. She had no idea what Trent was trying to tell her. Coming up behind her, he caught her shoulders and, with Trent's help, turned her to look at him. "You can't go after her. She's gone, but she's not dead. If you go after her, you'll only be trapped too. Stay with us, and I promise we'll get her back."

Theo sniffed but ceased her struggling. "How do you know she's not dead?"

"I . . . " His gaze shifted to the floor as the sight of a brunette woman's head bouncing across the floor played back through his mind. "If they were going to kill her, they would have already done so. I saw one they killed. The floor . . . shut . . . on . . . her . . . "

"You're sure she's alive?"

His eyes again met hers. "Si."

A sudden rumbling caught their ears, and Theodora's eyes flew wide with panic. "VIGILAR! ELLOS SON VENIDERO TRASERO!"

Carlos looked over his shoulder and turned a paler shade for not only was the Troll starting their way but behind him was a long stretch of rolling boulders. "RUN!"

* * *

Joseph's scream rang through the chaos throughout the room, and with a single yell of first Rogue's name and then "no", everything metal began flying at the part of the floor that had transformed into a hand and grabbed his beloved. Knives, swords, and pistols were taken from their wielders and other metal objects that were scattered throughout the house and beyond all flew at the hand, but nothing even so much as phased it. Joseph's one thought was to get to Rogue, but he heard Phillip and Lex also screaming.

It was their screams that urged him to drop Lex onto the floor beside Chong and Derek, who were already struggling with Hansel; catch the mirror; and lay it gently onto the floor. He then spun through the air as he headed with all the speed he could gather straight after his beloved. He didn't care what happened to him. It didn't matter as long as he could reach her and free her. He screamed her name as he flew into the darkness.

* * *

Xena had been fighting her vision for a while, and it slowly let go for one brief second as she saw Kyna fall down through a hole that opened up out of nothingness in the floor. She shook her head, trying to clear the rest of the vision, even as her hand reached out and touched Gabrielle. "Gabby, Kyna has fallen! We have to help them!"

She looked around for Autolycus and Joxer but didn't see either one of them. She would not leave her beloved Gabrielle behind for anything. She had to go after Kyna but couldn't leave Gabby and didn't want to drag her down the hole with her. She loved Kyna as she would a mother, though anger boiled in her as she thought of what she had kept from her. She tried to place those thoughts aside as she shook Gabby again.

Gabrielle muttered nonsensical things, anger and despair flashing over her face. She was lost to the memories that had resurfaced in her mind. "Xena . . . " Xena looked to her with hope that faded fast. " . . . no . . . You can't . . . I know, but I . . . I love you . . . "

"I love you too, Gabrielle," Xena whispered. She bent her head over her love's and touched her lips to hers, hoping that a kiss might work to bring her around when no amount of shaking was doing the trick.

* * *

Chong had seen Rogue and Clark be snatched into the underground, and he knew the next move for Lex would be to follow the three that had already been swallowed by the hole. "Hold him!" he told Derek even as he reached out and grabbed Lex as he headed for the hole. His hand caught on empty air, but he flipped several times through the air and landed, blocking Lex's path to the hole. Lex tried to dart around the Chinese man, but Chong grabbed his legs and pulled them out from under him.

He pinned the man to the floor. "You can't go after him! It will only cause more trouble! You have children, man; you have to think of them! We can't rescue them through the hole! We have to go another way! We need to get your kids and get Phillip and get out of here! Once out of here, Phillip can send us where they are and we can rescue them."

For just a split second, for the first time since coming across the children Clark and he had come to love as their own, Lex told himself he didn't care. He didn't care about the kids. He didn't care about his family. All he cared about was his love, and this man was keeping him from him! He kicked angrily at Chong and struck downwards with his fists, yelling at him and cursing him for keeping him from his beloved Clark as tears fell from his face like the beginning drops of a storm to come.

* * *

Though Kyna didn't scream, Spike did. He raced across the floor, yelling Kyna's name, but as he was in the process of jumping toward the hole, Beast leapt over it from the other side and barrelled into Spike. He pinned Spike beneath his weight and held him down with his massive strength. "You can not follow her through that path! You must elude their trap! She would want you to stay and continue the battle!"

Spike swung. His fist connected with Hank's chin, and the furry man's head snapped back. When the force he held him with did not relinquish, Spike hit him once more. Again and again, he hit him until his hands caught Hank's throat, and he began to squeeze. Hank kept his legs firmly pinning Spike down, but his hands tore at his leader's hands, desperately trying to free his throat. "I can not . . . " he gasped, " . . . let you . . . die . . . She . . . saved . . . me . . . " Neither man noticed the black swirl that passed through the air above their heads.

* * *

It seemed that Shadowcat had no sooner put herself between Kurt and the Troll than something grabbed her swords. It carried her blades into the air and whipped her other metal weapons away from her body. Kitty refused to relinquish her swords, and it pulled her up along with them. The Troll swiped at Kitty, but the invisible force pulled her along just fast enough that she managed to avoid the Troll's blows. It was only when the force began to pull her past the Troll that Kitty reluctantly released her hold on her swords. The swords whipped away from her, and she landed on the Troll's shoulders.

Kitty wrapped her legs around the Troll's thick neck and began to squeeze. The monster didn't even seem to know she was there, however, for he merely lumbered after Kurt. Kitty tightened her hold even more on the Troll's neck, wrapped her arms around his head, dug her fingernails into the slimy flesh, and pulled with everything she had in her.

Kurt danced in and out of the Troll's grasping fingers. Lockheed flew in, breathed fire onto the monster's feet, and Kurt wished he hadn't lost his sword to whatever magic had pulled it away from him. He heard a rumbling on the floor and looked out. The rocks were coming again. He looked back to the Troll, and his face lit up with a plan.

Kurt somersaulted out before the Troll. He tempted and teased him, seeming to just barely escape the monster's reaching fingers. He drew the Troll along until the rocks were nearly upon them, then grabbed Lockheed, bamfed them up to the Troll's neck, gathered Kitty, and bamfed again. The rocks rolled underneath the Troll's feet, and he hit the floor hard.

* * *

Hansel struggled against Derek, but Derek wrapped himself around Hansel and jerked him down to the floor. "I'm not letting you go! You'll have to kill me!"

Hansel stopped his struggles and stared into Derek's serious eyes. "I could never kill you!"

"Then stop struggling and stop trying to go down into that damn hole!" Derek pleaded with his love. "If you go, I'm going, and if we go, they'll probably kill us!"

"Faith . . . Do you think . . . ?"

"No," Derek said with a shake of his head and a grimace. "I saw one they killed already. If she was dead . . . " How could he tell Hansel that her head would have bounced up and down across the floor until it exploded? "The hole's not sealed," he reasoned. "She's still alive, and they're hoping you'll go after her!"

* * *

Sam waved his hand in front of Jasmine's face yet again. He looked worriedly to the blonde in his beloved's arms. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't think she has a brain. You're just going to have to . . . "

Jasmine suddenly brightened, and the trio's eyes snapped back to her. "The kids!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet and turning toward the kitchen. "We've got to get the kids!"

"Jasmine!" Jasmine smiled as she saw a little boy heading her way. She started to run for him.

Sam followed, not wanting to let the mentally-handicapped woman out of his sight in such danger, and no one saw the blackness seep up from the floor, crawl along Elizabeth, and then sweep into her mouth. Elizabeth gasped, her eyes flying wide open and turning black. A masculine voice questioned her in concern, but Elizabeth was too far away to be able to answer the hunter. Elizabeth's head snapped up and looked suddenly at Dean. He barely had a chance to notice her blackened eyes before her fist plunged into his face.

The blow caught Dean unawares, striking him on his nose and knocking him to the floor. He lay, stunned, even as the crazy woman, who had just hit him for no apparent reason, ran away. He lay there, not able to call for Sam, as blood gushed forth from his nose.

Elizabeth ran swiftly across the floor on silent feet. Her hands grabbed Sam's shoulders from behind and she threw him back at his brother. She continued on, snatched Jasmine by her long hair, and tossed her aside, as well. She glared at the stupid blonde, wanting no part of her, but then smiled at the boy who was not fast enough to change his direction.

* * *

The evil Witch's cackles chilled Cordelia, and she longed for a way to shut the bitch up. The gruesome hag had sent Crystal, her babies, and Lorne to what would probably be their deaths, and she thought it was hilarious. Her laughter burned away at Cordelia as Cordy cut off another Troll's head. The monster's head fell to the floor and rolled. Her hazel eyes looked down at it as her mind flashed back to a far simpler time when she had visited another Princess and had actually had a chance to play ball. Cordy sheathed her sword, grabbed the head, and hurled it at the Witch. It was only after she'd thrown the head that the Princess realized that her hands were covered with bits and pieces of the Troll's blood and brains. She turned quickly and wiped the oozy mess off on the back of Angel's trench.

Out of the corner of his eye, Angel had seen all of Cordelia's movements. His pride in her had been growing steadily as he had watched her take on each opponent that had gone her way, but he could not have been prouder when she slung the Troll's head at the laughing bitch. He grinned ruefully as she wiped the Troll's brains off on him. She had not even looked to see if it had connected.

He heard the Witch cackling and turned to watch as she yelled, "I'LL GET YOU, MY PRETTY, AND YOUR LITTLE VAMPY TOO!" even as she fell through the air toward the floor. He feared her broomstick would fly through the air and catch her before she could hit the floor or, more importantly, before he could get a chance to sink his teeth into her. He sheathed his sword, leapt through the air, and met the Witch.

He snatched her to him, and the momentum sent them through several spinning somersaults before they both collided into the floor. His claws and teeth had already been snatching at her black attire and green flesh. Now, swiftly, he rained punches upon her, a strike for each of his family who she had sent to their deaths, before sinking his fangs into her. He hesitated only long enough for the pain to set in, and then he ripped her throat out, sending blood splattering everywhere.

Angel heard cackling from high up and saw another Witch astride a broomstick, holding one of the blue crystal necklaces that he knew only his sister and Jack wore. For a brief second, he closed his eyes and whispered a prayer that Crys still had hers with her. That necklace might be their one hope of surviving. He told himself that the one the Witch clutched could only be Jack's. He leapt to his feet, wondering how he could possibly get high enough to get the necklace back and where Jack had gone for he saw no sign of him anywhere. Surely he had not followed Crystal into the hole? He had been tempted to do just that but had stayed for Cordelia's sake.

It was at that moment that Angel heard Spike and Hank fighting. He looked around, hoping to spy Kyna, but there was no sight of her. He flipped quickly until he came to rest beside Beast and Spike. He tore Spike's clenching hands from Hank's throat and pressed a boot down onto his childe's chest. His black eyes gazed down into Spike's. "We'll get her back, Spike," he vowed. "We'll get them all back. Just don't lose your brain, man! You know the only thing that can kill her, and it ain't happening now!"

* * *

Though she grasped Autolycus' arm and shared his weight whenever she could, Trina spent most of the way toward the door fighting for passage. Enemies kept pouring into the room from seemingly every direction possible, and she'd long past lost track of how many she'd dispatched. It didn't matter, she knew, for no matter how many they put down, more kept coming. They were trapped like rats on a sinking ship, trapped in their own home, but then when had this house ever been their home? It held many memories, more memories than it should for all her lost belongings had been returned to her. Indeed, she'd even found things that she hadn't seen since she was a child and found many items in her room that should have been in her room back home.

Home. Her real home, she thought as she decapitated another foul-smelling beast. It wasn't quite as big as a Troll, so she wasn't sure what species it was but didn't give that much thought. This was her fault, she realized, as was Carlos' near call with death. This was all her fault. If only she'd ever been able to give up the call to adventure and piracy, her brother and their best friend, who, in truth, was like a third twin to them both, Carlos and Trent would have never been in such danger as they were now.

Yet, even though it was her fault and she should have been taking care of them, here she was trying to get a stoned man to safety. Okay, so he wasn't really drunk, but he was damn sure out of it. He hadn't spoken a single word to either Andrew or her and only continued to stare ahead of him with eyes so glassy that she was sure he hadn't seen the first bit of what was really happening. Trent and Carlos had been with them when they'd first started getting out of the house, she reminded herself, but she should have stopped and gone to help them when they'd first left them to help the Latinas and their jaguars.

And leave Andrew? another part of her brain and heart argued. She couldn't leave Andrew! She loved him, and he was more helpless right now than even Trent! A tree reached for them with groping branches; she sliced them off. She sensed movement behind them, jumped into the air, and kicked backwards. Her big foot smashed into the skeleton's midsection. The bones below her foot collapsed into themselves with a great rattling noise while the ones above were sent flinging in all directions.

She couldn't leave Andrew. She knew that. She'd simply have to double back and . . . . Carlos' terrified scream nearly killed Trina's heart with fear. Her head jerked up, her blue eyes wide and fearful. She saw Carlos and knew from the terror that contorted his face that something was dreadfully wrong with her brother. Her eyes swept the area. There were rocks everywhere and a Troll not too far from them. Trent wasn't on the floor or, if he was, she couldn't see him from their distance. Her eyes flew back to Carlos'.

* * *

Cordelia watched helplessly as Angel went, understanding why he would leave her but also dreading being alone. She went to pull her sword from its sheath but gasped when she found it gone. The icy fingers of fear coiled around her, and trembles swept through her insides. Her hazel eyes searched the floor but she could neither spot her sword nor a single available weapon.

Trembles passed through the floor underneath her feet, and she heard the mighty slamming of heavy feet before her. She turned slowly to look up at the beast and swallowed hard as she saw the huge Troll glaring down at her. Slime dripped from his green teeth, and his mouth opened in a grunt that sent the worst breath she'd ever smelled wafting down at her. Her nose had barely wrinkled when he swung his club. The club knocked into her, and she went sailing.

* * *

Lex continued his struggles against Chong until the voice of his son caught his ears. He turned to look and saw Julian running toward Jasmine. He smiled sadly, knowing his child would be safe. He didn't trust Jasmine to keep him safe from all the enemies that were sweeping in on them, but the hunters were with her. He'd heard tales of Winchester men several times before in many a different tavern and felt that they'd stand as much chance of protecting his children as he would. Clark, of course, would have been able to protect them from nearly anything, but his baby was gone . . .

He tried to focus on his children as Chong warned him yet again that it would be fruitless to go after Clark through the hole. Jasmine had almost reached Julian, but where was Sarah? His tear-filled blue eyes traced the path behind Julian until he spotted the small, blonde girl. Despite the distance between them and the fights that seperated them, his eyes met hers.

He couldn't abandon them. If he abandoned them, neither he nor Clark would ever get over it. It would be his fault, but Clark would blame himself for getting hit by that damned green rock and falling into the hole. He could hear his love now, sobbing over losing their children, telling him it wasn't his fault, swearing that it was his, his for being too weak to keep from falling into the hole, for abandoning them . . . He couldn't let anything happen to their kids.

Lex's shoulders surged upwards against Chong's grip. "Let me up," he told him. "I have to see to my . . . " The word froze on the tip of his tongue as he saw what appeared to be Elizabeth Swann throwing the younger Winchester lad and then Jasmine away from his kids . . . Fear filled him. He screamed Julian's name and shoved again against Chong with everything he had.

His Chinese captor fell off, and Lex ran toward Julian and Sarah, screaming their names. Elizabeth looked at him with black eyes as her arm caught Julian around the neck. Lex doubled his speed, running as fast as he could, but he could not reach them in time. Elizabeth broke Julian's neck. Lex's scream rang throughout the battleground that he had once considered to be home, and then his heart broke as he saw Julian's body go limp in the bitch's arms.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	41. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty**

**The House**

Complete awe had encompassed Jareth when the glorious might of Aphrodite had filled the room and She had flown to their rescue. The only thing he had ever seen that was more beautiful was when Delvira had first looked at him in love instead of the hate he'd grown so accustomed to. Jareth had joined his lady wife on her knees when Aphrodite had appeared. He had bowed his head and prayed that She would straighten out the mess that had overtaken their lives so that they could live in peace and happiness and carry on with all that was good in their lives. He especially ached for private time with his beloved, alone time that was far too long over-due, time for just the two of them so that he could show her how much he still loved her and always would away from the maddening crowd of Pirates that had suddenly become their life.

Alas, that had not happened! He, along with every one else, had been totally flabbergasted when, instead of saving and blessing them all, Aphrodite had vanished! Her Son had disappeared along with Her, and two Others who must have been Gods had also appeared only to disappear in the next second. They had promised to return, but then one of the greatest Hells he'd ever found himself thrust into had fallen upon them all.

Now hope was quickly becoming only a faded memory, and salvation seemed as out of reach as his beloved soul mate. Though he could hear his wife's screams, he could neither reach her nor see her. He could not even free himself from the multitudes of his own subjects who attacked him. He felt only pain and heartache and heard only the roars and screams of his family, friends, allies, and few loyal subjects as they were attacked and killed.

Their cries fell upon his ears until he wished he was deaf and could only think of death and dying. There was no hope nor salvation to be had. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Things had progressed so rapidly that Sean had almost lost sight of Emma. Indeed, although he could see her now, she was only a blur of white that his emerald eyes caught every now and again. How had things become so messed that they could have become so seperated? They'd both sworn never to part again, and yet now, when they needed each other to cover their backs the most since they'd been reunited, she was several yards away, clustered in a swirling mass of Trolls.

They had been under attack, it seemed like, all day. If it had not been the Wizards, who now were completely disappeared save for Aslan, it had still been one thing or another. The one moment of peace had come when his most beautiful Goddess had deigned to make Her presence in their lives known and come sweeping to their rescue. Yet, though leaving the Wizards unharmed as though they were not the ones endangering them so, She was gone again.

Sean's mind flashed back to what his Lady had said before leaving them. She had had a message to give them that was supposed to be reassuring, but whatever Great Power had snapped Her away, it had taken Her so swiftly that She had not even been able to finish Her sentence. It had taken not one or even two but three Gods to tell them that She, and apparently They, would return. Yet what force, he wondered fearfully, could have such enormous power so as to snatch the Deities away from them in practically the blink of an eye?

Cassidy's thoughts were interrupted by an especially mighty roar from Aslan. He had been roaring the entire time he had been fighting the flying monkeys who attacked him and desperately trying to gain his freedom. Sean's green eyes turned toward the legendary Animal God now, and he saw his claws strike another set of monkeys away from him. As soon as He was freed from one set, more came. Watching Aslan's struggles assured Sean that Aphrodite had indeed been right. The Wizards, or, at least, these Wizards, were not their enemy, after all. They had been trying to help them, and their enemy came from elsewhere. Alas, it was too late to save any but Aslan!

The Irish man whipped toward Aslan's battle, spreading his feet apart on the floor and balling his hands into fists by his side. He gathered all the air he could hold and turned it into a sonic scream at the full force of his enormous volume. The scream blasted straight into the flying monkeys, who were struggling mightily to lift Aslan off of the floor. The scream was so strong that its momentum knocked Sean backwards even while shaking the monkeys and Aslan Himself. The Lion desperately dug His claws into the floor and barely managed to hold on as the monkeys were thrown off of Him and every single one of His hairs was blown backwards.

As Sean stumbled backwards, he fell over something on the floor. His head bopped the floor hard, momentarily stunning him and breaking his scream off in mid-stride. Sean prayed that Emma would be able to fight till he could regain his breath and begin to scream again. He feared that he now lay upon a dead body as it had not made any indication of being alive.

In the dim recesses of his mind came a memory of the first time he had fallen upon a dead corpse. At that time, it had set him off into sonic screams until he had knocked himself completely out. Now he could not dare to waste even a single scream. His eyes met the lovely form of his beloved, and he silently urged her on in her attack of the deadly enemy.

* * *

A hand grasped Trina's hair. She whirled. Her fist slammed into the monkey so hard that the primate was knocked against the wall and slumped down it. Her attention turned immediately back to Carlos' gaze, and that was when she saw him begin to run for a hole.

Horror filled her, making her blood seem to sluice like ice water through her veins. Her heart dropped to the nether regions while her stomach lurched in her mouth. Her brother . . . _Dear God, her brother!!!_ Words from her past whirled around her. This was all her fault. All her fault!

She heard one of the Latina women yelling at Carlos and vaguely heard Andrew trying to reassure her that her brother wasn't dead yet. He wasn't dead yet. They wanted him for something, but Carlos might not be as lucky . . . She couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose either of them, and yet Trent was already gone, taken from her as though in one of her worst nightmares.

She wasn't really aware that her lips were moving, and it seemed as though it was some one else who spoke to Andrew. "Go. Get him outside. I'll catch up." She broke into a run, darting around the bigger opponents and flipping over the smaller ones. She ran faster than she'd ever before ran, hoping, praying that she'd be in time to save at least one of her brothers and kicking her own butt every step of the way for ever letting things get this bad . . .

* * *

Piper had tried to be prepared. She really had, but of all the terrible situations she had imagined her one remaining sister might be in, none was what she was met with. Brendan and Prue stood side by side, but he was no longer a man. He was completely wolfed, and each was fighting one Werewolf after another. She had never thought that a Werewolf pack would be so huge as the one before them appeared to be. There seemed to be more Werewolves in this pack than bees in a swarm for all she could see before them was one snarling, drooling, hairy face after another.

She didn't hesitate, however. She swept the loose hair from her face, glad she'd thought to put it into a ponytail earlier that day so that her vision would be less blocked, and walked determinedly forward. She was proud of her sister for not backing down and instead continuing to telekinetically throw one Werewolf after another, but the thought that she might refuse to leave Brendan did scare her. It was the slurping noises that made Piper falter. Her stomach queased greatly when she looked at Brendan's Werewolf just in time to see him licking the remainants of his last victim from his claws. He jumped upwards, meeting his next attacker claw for claw and tooth for tooth.

Piper shuddered, flew out her hands, and exploded a few Werewolves. "PRUE," she called, her tone leaving no room for argument though she knew her sister was going to argue, "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Elizabeth tossed Julian aside as though he was nothing but a ragdoll and continued on. Still screaming, Lex ran, with Chong chasing behind him, toward his daughter. Sarah had screamed her brother's name but was now standing still in shock, torrents of tears pouring from her tiny eyes. Knowing he could not make it in time on foot, Lex leapt into the air.

A hole opened beneath Sarah's feet, and she wailed once more as she dropped down into the vast, black opening. Elizabeth ceased her chase immediately, turned from the scene, caught sight of Lex just as he yelled and Chong again knocked him to the floor and held him there, and barked a bitter laugh. Then she ran off, leaving Chong to hold Lex, who struggled like a wildcat with his tail set on fire.

Lex could hardly see pass the tears that filled his eyes and flooded down his writhing face. His lover was gone. Their son was dead, and their daughter had been taken by whatever force had stolen his beloved Clark. Why couldn't it have been him instead? Why couldn't he have gone in the place of any of the three? Clark wouldn't have failed their children, Lex knew. He would have saved them, but he had failed them, just like he always failed every one, just like his father had told him he always would . . .

He struggled against Chong with everything he had, but Chong kept him pinned down onto the floor. He allowed the cuss words and accusations that Lex wasn't even entirely aware of spitting to simply wash over him, knowing the man was taken by his grief. When he finally went limp under him, he looked down, not knowing what to expect.

Furious anger burned from Lex's eyes, and though Chong could not see his face, he could feel it nonetheless. It seemed to almost scorch him as he held him down. "Let me up," Lex growled. Every one he loved was gone. He had nothing left to live for but revenge. "Let me up from here, Chan! I will kill the bastards who killed my family and the bitch who murdered my son!"

Chong kept him down another minute, wondering whether or not he could trust him. "You're not going to jump?" he asked after a moment.

"No," Lex swore, "I'm going to get the bitch who killed Julian!"

Chong released Lex but kept a close eye on him. He didn't know much about the man, but he knew he was one of Faith's adopted brothers and that he loved his lover and children as deeply as one man could love anything. He watched as Lex walked back toward the hole. He was ready to spring on him again if need be and was about to do just that when Lex stopped several feet away from the hole.

Chong looked in surprise at the weaponry that was strewn around the hole. The area was littered with guns and blades of every kind. He could even see some throwing stars in the midst. He remembered Joseph somehow slinging a whole mess of weapons down the hole when Rogue and Clark had first been taken. The hole, evidently, had spit them all back. He watched, walking slowly toward the area, as Lex picked up a pistol.

Lex checked to make sure the gun was loaded, then turned and took off after the bitch who had killed his son. He didn't care that it was Elizabeth, and it didn't matter what sort of exuse the little bitch thought she could come up with. For just a brief second, he wondered how many others she had killed in her tirade, but that didn't matter. They didn't matter. Only Clark and their children did.

It didn't matter if she killed him, too. In fact, part of him hoped she did while the other part still longed to go after the bastards who had taken Clark and their daughter and wipe them out. Either way, he'd take her out first, he vowed. He continued to run in the direction he had last seen her taking.

* * *

Emma was turning as fast as she could, striking with her psionic whip any of the enemy who dared get too close. They all had something in their past that she could draw upon, even if was nothing but turning the pain of their victims into their own. Other than their dim memories and the knowledge of pain, the Trolls' brains did not possess much. She could no more draw the knowledge of the source or reasons behind their attack from them than she could bring an equation from their simple minds. The one thing she did manage to learn was that they were not their leader. Their leader had commanded them to do this, but none of them knew why nor did they care. It was all fun and games for them, and that angered Em even more.

For just a brief second, she thought gratefully of how she and Sean had trained over the last month. The others thought they spent all their time frugalating, but though they did spend a great deal on what they had missed out on, they had also been training. Her fighting skills had become rusty from the time she had spent as a captive upon the Saucy Wench, but he had not allowed his to wane and had helped her to resharpen her own. They had trained hard, knowing this day would come when the Wizards would bring them bad news, never once thinking that their greatest enemy was not the Council who had come so close to permanently destroying their minds and souls.

They had been determined not to be seperated, but yet that very thing had happened shortly after the floor had began being eaten up by holes that descended to Gods only knew where. He had grabbed her and flown into the air with her, but they had been almost immediately attacked. He had had to set her temporarily on her feet so that he could battle a Witch, and while he had been blowing her green butt to smithereens, she had been attacked by Trolls. There was never, it seemed, only one Troll. The things always travelled in packs, and she had yet to meet the end of this one.

Suddenly, she heard another scream that could only come from the powerful lungs of her beloved. Emma whirled around, whipping out at two more Trolls as she did so, and was just in time to see Sean fall. Fear struck her heart, but her cunning mind thought swiftly, knowing that it would do no good to lead the Trolls to where her lover had fallen. "It's been fun, boys," she told them dryly with a smirk, "but it's time to say good night." Even as she spoke, she sent a strong mental suggestion to each puny mind, and as the first two fell down into a deep slumber, she slipped between them and ran.

Emma grasped for her sword as she ran. She found it gone but wasted no time in wondering what had happened to it. Instead, her hand went for her real whip. She was still on her way to Sean when she spotted a tree lumbering straight for him. She threw her whip out, snaked it around the tree, and pulled. She ran swiftly, tightening the whip around the tree and then letting him go just as rapidly. The momentum put the tree into a spin that delivered him straight into a Troll.

She struck out with her whip, using its stinging blows to keep their enemies at bay, as she took stock of the situation. She looked first to her beloved, barely glancing at the skinny body underneath him. A roar snapped her gaze to Aslan, who had now been bombarded with even more flying monkeys and was beginning to be lifted into the air.

* * *

Ace's screams, Captain's frantic mews, and Aslan's roars played havoc upon Kat's ears and heart as she shot fire at the monkeys who attacked herself and Captain. The tiny beasts seemed to be everywhere at once, and where their clawing fingers weren't, their biting teeth were. She had always sworn to never kill an animal, but for the first time in her life, she was doing just that. The Hellish creatures dropped from her like flies, but still there was more. She gathered all the fire she could and shot out with it, burning many of the critters to an instant crisp.

Even that bought her only a moment. Something slung into her shoulder, and Kat cried out as feline claws unexpectedly dug deep into her left shoulder. The shoulder was already pouring blood, but when Kat looked to see who had joined her, she could find no anger for the poor cat in her heart. Bishop's cat had come out of nowhere to land on her shoulder. Her emerald eyes quickly scanned the battleground. She could find no sign of Bishop and knew the only way that he would ever abandon his poor cat would be if he could no longer protect him. She wished she could assure the little one that everything would be all right, but she wouldn't lie to him and was beginning to truly doubt that they were going to make it.

A shift in Aslan's panicked roar caused Kat to look up, and her heart nearly finished dropping at what she saw. She screamed out and then lifted both hands, a blaze of fire coming from each to shoot at the monkeys that were carrying Aslan and the ones attacking Ace. She spoke swiftly in Gaelic, begging her ancestors for strength and praying for deliverance.

* * *

Carlos was barely aware of Theodora's presence as he ran for his life, but when Trent cried out, he stopped running to look his way. He was just in time to hear his best friend's scream and see the fear-filled panick in his blue eyes as he fell. "_**NNNOOOOO!!!!!**_" He ran toward the hole, but Theo tackled him. She took him to the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest and her legs entangled with his.

Theodora only told Carlos the same that he had told her, but he would have none of it. His arm swung out, his fist connecting with her stomach. Carlos threw the woman off of him and raced after Trent. He was a mere foot away from the hole when something barreled into him from behind. His fist swung but stopped just short of connecting with Trina's face. Trina looked at Carlos with tears filling her blue eyes, and though Theo had told him the same thing, it was Trina speaking those very words that finally ceased his struggles. "We can't save him that way!"

* * *

Arms flailing wildly, striking at his attackers which seemed to be in the millions, Ace prayed silently to himself that his beloved Kat was safe. For every one of the little bastards he knocked down off of him, another one took its place. Ace heard his beloved cry out in Gaelic and feared that the end might be coming soon for both of them. Blood ran down into his eyes, and he couldn't see clearly.

Where was Captain, and where was Clyde? Safe, he prayed, knowing deep in his heart that neither of them would leave them if they were able to stay. He feared the ugly brutes had taken his best friend and torn him limb from limb as he had seen others being torn limb from limb.

Blood fell down like droplets of rain. He moaned Kat's name, and then, out of the corner of one blood-soaked eye, he saw a fuzzy, furry face with a mask heading toward him. He wanted to yell out to stay away. It was the raccoon he had seen earlier, and he knew that the girl must be somewhere close by as well. He opened his mouth to yell, but blood ran into his mouth. He moaned Kat's name to himself, determined that, should he not make it, his beloved would be the last thing on his mind.

* * *

**The Library**

Wesley watched in amazement, putting his foot out to stop the book's progression. "Where do you think you're going?" Wes asked the book, never expecting an answer. He reached down, flipped it over, and was greatly startled to not find some sort of small creature toting it. He had been prepared to scream, should the carrier be a mouse, but what he found was nothing he would have ever, in a billion years, expected.

What he saw caused him to scream, any way, for a face peered at him from the book cover and the eyes stared straight at him. Although the mouth talked, Wes never heard a word. He just kept pointing at it where he had dropped it and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Will's attention to Jack and the search for his merkitty had been distracted by the book's movements, and though he hadn't screamed upon seeing the book's face, he had quickly retightened his grip upon his hatchet. He was just lifting the hatchet to kill the evil creature beneath him when he heard Wesley scream again in pain. His eyes shot to Wes.

Wesley was still staring at the book in open-mouthed, wide-eyed horror when immense pain ripped savagely into his back. Claws tore at his flesh, and teeth sank deep into his throat. Some repressive part of his brain recalled the feeling. His mind flashed back to when he had been attacked the first night they had been back upon the island after the ordeal with the wicked Piratesses. A monster had attacked him, eaten the life out of his belly, and left him for dead. The pain overpowered his memories, and he fell to the floor. He rolled frantically, flapping his arms, striking at empty air, and trying to get the monster off of him while still screaming.

Now it was the book's turn to scream, and it did just that. "DO SOMETHING!" the book screeched. "KILL THE THING WITH THE HATCHET!" he yelled at Will. "IT'S A DEMON!"

Demon? Jack thought. He stood upright and, for the moment, forgot about his search for the merkitty. What the Hell was on Wesley?! As Wesley rolled once more, Jack saw but could not believe what he was seeing: Elizabeth was attached to Wesley's back and was trying to chew the man from the neck forward! "_ELIZABETH!?!_" Jack ran forward. He grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders and tried to pull the woman off of Wesley but was thrown backwards for his efforts.

* * *

**The Rest of the House**

Jareth had tried desperately to block out the final screams of Teak and Trely as they had died, but they haunted him nonetheless, adding to his surmounting fear and the cries that continued to plague his ears and beat at his soul. Though his fears mounted to the point that they had overcome his spirit, he continued to beat at his attackers. He strove with his last breaths to defeat them, hitting with his arms, kicking with his feet, tearing with his teeth, and fighting with everything he had left. He continued to stubbornly connect with their bodies and, on the rare occasions that he could catch their heads, do his best to severe their heads from their bodies.

He did not know why his Goblins had suddenly went from loving him to attacking him, nor yet why they had killed Teak and Trely when they had been two of their own. He could only imagine what they were doing to his beloved as her screams filled his ears, but reaching her was an even more impossible task than freeing himself. He heard Ludo bellowing for the rocks, but none of them came close to helping any of them. Some one must be stopping them for never before had the rocks failed Ludo.

Jareth did not even have enough time that he could concentrate upon changing into an owl or a dragon as the hordes constantly poured upon him, persistently scratching and biting him. Then his worst nightmares began to come true as he could hear the Fiery song coming closer and closer. This time, he did not wonder if they would try to tear him limb from limb or to rip his head off yet again for he knew, with sickening clarity, that they would and would probably even be successful.

He tried to pray but could not clear his mind enough to think coherent thoughts. What little he could manage winged its way up, but he could no longer believe that They would come in time. He no longer wanted to die. He had spent so much of his life wanting to die because of his loneliness and curse, but when Delvira had come into his life, she had brought him happiness and love at last and, with it, a willingness to live. He wanted to live, with his wife, for a long, long time to come! He wanted to show her what she meant to him and tell her how much he loved her. He didn't want to die; he wanted to live!

* * *

Even as she ran straight back into the battle, a part of her could not believe that she was doing so. She had passed the same crazy white man from earlier, and when he had reached out a hand for her, she had allowed her best friend to take him. Take him, he had, ripping into the boy's face with claws and teeth alike, but yet now, somehow, he had surpassed her. The brunette shook her head, calling to him in his own language and telling him to stand back, even as she doubled her speed.

The raccoon turned around on his haunches, looked at his girl, and chattered defiantly away. He never saw the attack coming, but another animal did. The girl smiled but tears touched her dark eyes as she witnessed her only other friend plowing straight into the Troll. If they met their deaths here, at least they would go out together. The mighty cat made short work of the ugly Troll and reached her side even as she reached Reeko. She plucked the raccoon up, dropped him onto her shoulders, and continued on, keeping perfect pace with the big cat.

She ran as swiflty as she could; he ran only as fast as he could run without leaving her behind. Together, they blazed into the area. He went for the man and began ripping the monkeys off of him, careful to avoid making contact both with the man and the woman's gush of fire.

Upon seeing an unknown big cat race to Ace's rescue, Kat stopped her attack and whispered a question in Gaelic. Where had these two came from, the cat who had the size of a lion yet the stripes of a tiger and a young, dark-skinned woman with a bow and arrow? Though the cat was savage in his attack upon the flying monkeys, her trained eyes could see that he was very carefully avoiding causing her beloved any further harm. She turned to look at the girl just as she let fly with an arrow for one of the monkeys that was carrying Aslan. Kat saw not only the girl and the arrow but also the raccoon who sat upon her shoulder and chittered a greeting. A faint smile crossed Kat's face, and for the first time since the attack had began, hope touched her emerald eyes.

Knowing her fire might accidently harm Ace or the big cat, if either was somehow to turn into it, Kat refocused her attention on attacking the monkeys that were carrying Aslan. The girl was fast with her arrows, O'Hara noted, and her markswomanship could not have been better for she hit each flying monkey head on.

* * *

She had always known that the Labyrinth held countless Goblins, but they had never seemed as numerous as they now did. They were too close for her to be able to afford to use her fireballs, so she was forced to rely upon her athame instead. She cut away at their tiny arms, clawing hands, and biting heads, but no matter how many she killed, more came. She could hear the others' struggles and cries and felt every one of her husband's cries as though they were her own.

How could this have happened? How could all his Goblins have turned against them? Not all, she told herself. Teak and Trely had stayed loyal to them to the end, but why? Why had they turned against him? He was their King, their leader, and though he was sometimes cruel, he had never once truly harmed them without great cause. Besides, they liked pain almost as bad as . . .

Her thoughts were cut off as a Goblin face flew into her own, laughing hysterically. She sliced its head off, and the head continued to laugh for a second after as it rolled across the floor before a triceratops stepped down upon it and its brains squished out from underneath the mighty dinosaur's foot. Restrengthening her efforts once more at last allowed her to keep their dirty mouths and deadly claws off of her, but it wasn't enough. She could keep them off of her, but she still couldn't get enough room away from them to even see to her husband. It burned a hole in her to think what might be happening to him, but in the next second, she was in trouble herself again for her athame had suddenly been snatched out of her very hand.

The Goblins were even angrier, and they pounced upon her in a massive number. Claws tore at her skin and hair. Teeth sank into her tender flesh. One went under what remained of her dress, and she dared not think about what touched her down there. She caught the disgustingly naughty Goblin between her thighs and squeezed with everything she had while her hands and fingernails struck out at the others that covered her body.

* * *

**The Library**

Will was in shock. The hatchet slipped from his fingers and dropped to the floor, the need for it forgotten. He looked at the scene with eyes as rounded by fear as by shock. His sister was attacking a good friend, intent on not only killing him but _eating_ him!?!

Elizabeth's head jerked up. Wesley's blood dribbled down her chin as she cast black eyes upon Jack. Leaping from her prey, she threw Wesley into Jack and jumped Will. She did not attack him with her claws or her teeth but instead conquered his mouth with her own. Will tried to push her off, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him like a second skin. Her claws cut into him as he struggled harder.

Wesley pulled himself together. Despite the enormous amount of pain that coiled throughout his body like a gigantic, lethal snake of fire and venom, he knew he had to do something to save Will or both he and Jack would be forever lost. The thing that had once been Elizabeth was now trying to suck the very soul out of the boy! He didn't know what evil thing had entered her, but he knew some one had to stop her. His hand groped blindly for the hatchet that Will had dropped. With his last breath, he grasped the hatchet, threw it, and hit Elizabeth square in the back. He toppled forward, blood drooling out of his mouth, even as Elizabeth crashed onto the ground with Will pinned underneath her spread legs.

* * *

**The Rest of the House**

Andrew was angry at himself for not being able to stop what was happening to their family and friends. He couldn't just chunk the man he now held and run after Trina, but there was no way that Trina was going to go after Trent in the hole. He knew she would not make it. Carrying Autolycus, he ran behind Trina, not sure what he could do when he got there other than jump if Trina jumped. Since he had been sent back, there was no way he was going to let Trina be parted from him. He never gave one thought as to what might be down that hole.

He sighed with relief when he saw Trina grab Carlos and prevent him from going after Trent. Everything was going to Hell around them, but as long as Trina was alive, there was hope. That was one thing Andrew did now: was hope and pray silently to his Lord. He, more than any one else, knew that the Gods cared, and he also knew why They were not intervening this time. Damn man's free will! Why couldn't the Gods save Their followers instead of not leaving a single ray of hope with them? He shook his head, deep in sadness, and cursed his own inabilities.

* * *

**Outside The House**

He ran as fast as he could, and though red-hot pain seared through his back to fill his entire being and his heart ached for having lost Salem, he never once slowed. His human lungs burned with the need to stop and catch a greater amount of air, but he pushed himself on, silently cursing his weak human body. He held the lady who had so completely captured his admiration close to his chest as he ran toward the blue water that sloshed against the shore.

A familiar whistling sound caught Urian's attention and caused him to skid to a halt. He looked up, and horror filled his face at the sight of the large cannonball heading straight toward them. He dove to the side and covered Janeesa with his body even as the cannonball exploded into the beach. Sand covered them.

His mind whirled. Where had the cannonball come from? Who was attacking them now? Were they part of the same party that had attacked them at the house? How was he ever going to save Janeesa? She had to have water, and there was only one way to get her to the ocean in time.

There was no time for questions, the former Pirate Captain reminded himself, and even less to discover their answers. Another cannonball would be coming soon, and he had to move now. Holding Janeesa as carefully as he could, Rian rolled to his feet and returned to running. Cannonballs whistled through the air and exploded along the shoreline, each growing steadily closer to him.

A cannonball came too close, and the impact threw Urian forward. He landed face forward onto the sand, Janeesa before him. He looked up, blood trickling along his face where he'd struck a rock. Cooling water ran over his fingertips. He pushed himself forward until he was able to let Janeesa's unconscious body slide into the ocean.

* * *

**The House**

Angel had had more than enough. He wanted to get Spike out of there in a hurry, but he had to find where Cordy had gone. Her pain-filled scream had nearly ripped his heart out minutes before, and now he could not spot his love anywhere.

The sound of shrill yapping and yipping filled the air, and he turned quickly, still holding on to Spike. The voice could only belong to one, and that one was Sir Didymus. He wondered what kind of trouble the dog Knight had landed in this time.

"Spike, I know you're not going to give me your word to come along peaceful like, but I'm not turning you aloose. We can't reach Kyna from here. We have got to get out of here."

Even while speaking to his still-struggling childe, Angel spotted Sir Didymus on top of a Troll, beating him as hard as he could with a stick. The dog travelled quickly over the monster's slimy body that had so many warts that Angel could spot them even from the distance that seperated them. Didymus tried each spot he came across, but none deteered the Troll from its intended pathway or even seemed to gain its attention. "I CAN CONQUER THIS MOUNTAIN!" Didymus crowed and slung his cane straight down between the brute's eyes.

The Troll let out with a roar as it picked Didymus up by the throat and threw him. It kept his cane, however, and snapped it in two. From where the small dog landed, he could see his cane as it was destroyed and winced, yet when the Troll began to lumber forward, the dog raced. Angel watched the two, surprised at the dog Knight's determination, and then his unbeating heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he saw the Knight take a flying leap that landed him directly between the Troll and Angel's beloved.

Angel gasped even as the Troll's claws reached out for Cordy. Didymus snapped onto the monster's hand but was flung off as easily as though the monster was flicking a flea off. Without a word, Angel threw Spike at Hank and ran. Managing to slide in between the Troll and Cordelia, Angel now turned into deadly fighting with the Troll. There was no way that he was going to take Cordelia away from him! His fangs glistened as he dove for the jugular of the Troll.

Hank took the opportunity to run with Spike out of the building, flipping over any and all who got in his way.

* * *

Somewhere out in the midst of chaos, the tell-tale crackling sound came to her. A mouth shouted out, and others joined in the song. The song would be followed with a dance, she knew, and then would come the throwing of the heads. If she had not known better, she would have thought they were back in the Labyrinth and that all its citizens had taken complete leave of their senses.

But that wasn't the case. Not all were against them, only the lesser-brained ones, the ones who could be controlled by those ugly hags flying on their broomsticks. It didn't matter, Delivra told herself. They were leaving them with no choice. It was kill or be killed this day.

Her ears did not register her own screams as the Goblins ripped viciously into her, but she heard Ludo's howls. Though punctuated by grunts, groans, and moans that told her that he, too, was under attack, his howls never stopped. She could hear the rocks and had for some time now, but somehow none of them ever came close enough to do any good.

Delvira heard Jareth's cry and knew that her husband's higher level of distress came not from the attack that they were suffering under but from the losses that were mounting on their side. She didn't know how many the Pirates had lost, but she had heard the final scream of the best, and dearest, Goblin there ever had been. She knew Trely was almost like a mother to Jareth and knew a piece of her beloved husband's heart had shattered with her fatal scream. Teak had followed Trely swiftly, taking from them the only other Goblin who had always remained loyal.

"FRIEND LUDO!" she heard the Giant, who had been shrunk to approximately her height, yell. His voice was filled with panic, and she could only imagine what was happening to Ludo. Snickering rose into high-pitched, uproarious laughter, and then the BFG screamed. Ludo's scream followed shortly thereafter.

Delvira's mind whirled; her thoughts were a blur. Teak, Trely, Ludo . . . They were all gone. Her sister was gone to Gods only knew where, if she wasn't already dead. She hadn't heard Didymus in a while, and Jareth's screams were getting worse and worse. Her own body was savaged from head to toe in blinding pain. If she didn't do something soon . . .

Her bloodied lips began to move in the words of an ancient spell. Blood dribbled from her mouth, and she went limp underneath the Goblins as she focused. It was all she could do to get her mouth to form the words she needed, and she only prayed that, should she succeed, she'd have enough strength left in her to free her beloved husband. The speed of her words increased as the only other thought that kept repeating through her mind gave her the edge she needed. Some way, any way possible, at any cost, she had to reach her beloved Jareth before it was too late forever.

* * *

"NOT WITHOUT HIM! I WILL NOT LEAVE BRENDAN!" Prue shot back to her sister. "GET OUT! SAVE YOURSELF WHILE YOU CAN!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Piper returned, exploding a couple of more Werewolves who tried to approach them. She looked at her sister, her eyes shimmering. "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TOO! I UNDERSTAND YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE BRENDAN, BUT HOW DO YOU PLAN ON MAKING HIS WEREWOLF COME WITH US?!"

"HE ANSWERS ME WHEN I TALK TO HIM!" Prue told her.

Cole was lobbing energy ball after energy ball at Werewolves, exploding them only to have their parts pull back together and the Werewolf to come again. He, too, had heard the slurping noises but refused to look at Brendan. He figured that he was eating part of them. There had to be some way to stop these things, and at last, he could not bare to keep his eyes away any longer. He turned to look to see what Brendan was eating. Bile rose in Cole's throat as he saw the part that Brendan was smacking so noisily was the hearts of his enemies.

He could no more imagine Piper eating a heart than he could Prue and knew that if either of the ladies knew what Brendan was eating, they would be totally revulsed. "I'M NOT TAKING ANY ARGUMENTS FROM YOU, PRUE! YOU'RE COMING NOW! BRENDAN, FOLLOW!" he told the wolf, knowing that he not only would hear him but understand him. He reached out and touched both Prue and Piper at the same time and shimmered them out of there.

The Werewolf was too far gone to recognize the male and female who had come and taken his mate away, but he was glad they had. This was no place for her. She could never survive here. Claws struck his chest, and fangs bore into his shoulder from behind. He howled, grabbed the one behind him by its groin, and threw him away from him. He wiped the piece of groin off of the front one as his claws shoved it off. He then jumped it. He might not make it out of there, but at least his mate had.

* * *

Trina pulled Carlos to his feet. They were just in time to jump onto a rolling boulder. They balanced carefully on the humongous rock, neither seeing Theo at first. When at last they spotted her, she was barely managing to dart in between boulders. Trina jumped from the first rock to a second and then a third and another after that. When she finally reached her intended rock, she stayed on it until it rolled near enough to Theodora that she could offer her a hand.

Theo looked questioningly at the blonde-haired woman. She could see her lips moving and hear the words she spoke but did not understand. Trina thrust her hand out at Theo again. The Latina understood that gesture. She grasped the blonde's hand gratefully, and Trina pulled her up with her.

As they rode the boulder together, Trina was surprised at the other woman's agility until she recalled that she was some sort of Were. Her blue eyes darted to her face then, checking for signs of transformation. Blood hung heavy in the air. Trina knew it must be calling to the predator in the woman, but yet she showed no signs of being anything other than a very skilled human. Trina looked behind her, checking on Carlos who was still riding his rolling boulder, and then shifted her gaze ahead of them once more. She was just in time to duck another bouncing boulder.

* * *

**The Library**

It had all happened so fast that Jack had not been able to reach the hatchet before Wes. He didn't know what the creature was that now resided in Elizabeth's body, but he knew it wasn't Elizabeth. There was no way she would have ever attacked Will! He snatched her limp body off of Will and touched his face gingerly. "Will? Will? Talk to me!" His voice trembled. If the thing had hurt Will beyond repair, he'd kill it again all over!

Though Will's face was bloody, his body bruised, and his soul ravaged, his eyes were open. He stared up at Jack, not seeming to see him or anything else, with a frighteningly dark expression in his eyes. When he finally moved again, it wasn't to speak but to tremble and shake. A tear slipped from one eye and then another from the other.

The Book sat up and looked at Jack. "You've got to get out of here," he told them. "They're here, aren't they? The evil ones. They've come after Salem and his men, and as you've helped them, they're after you, as well. And her. That wasn't your friend, you know."

v "That was one of my sisters! She almost married Will! Why would she be trying to kill him, and how are you able to talk? And yes, to all the questions about Salem! Are you one of his men?" Jack's eyes were keen and narrow as he glared at the book. He gathered Will into his arms, keeping his face away from where Elizabeth and Wesley had fallen and berating himself, for the thousandth time, for Will getting hurt yet again.

"She was no longer your sister, mate." The Book's voice was soft and thickened with an accent that was almost British but just slightly off. "An' aye, I'm one of Salem's men. Long story short: I was a Wizard, I'm now a book, and we've got to get off this isle. I heard you talkin' about your merkitty. I don't know if they exist, but if you're for real on that one, open my cover. If he's still alive, you'll find his location inside."

"Inside?" Jack asked as he took one hand away from holding Will to open the cover. "You have the Halliwells' Book!" he declared in amazement.

"Figured it was important so I kept hold of it. Put it aside, and look at my pages. Think of your merkitty."

Jack stared at the page. "There's nothing on it!" He felt a paw on his knee, and he looked down. Willow was gazing intently into his eyes. Then he looked back at the page again. A picture slowly began to take shape. It was a picture of King Meesy. "But he's dead!" Jack declared even as the rest of the picture continued to form. He saw King Meesy being held by Connor, who was also holding Celina and Katrina in cat form and riding on Vang's back. On Vang's head was another creature Jack had never seen before. His mouth fell open. "Will, look!"

Will was lost to the thoughts of Elizabeth and her attack that had culminated in her death. Though he had not seen her still body, he knew she was dead for otherwise the attack would have continued. Voices floated around him. One he knew to be the rich, rum-free voice of his beloved Jack; the other he didn't recognize. It was a steady thumping at Will's hand that brought him around to the point that he was able to catch on to Jack's words.

He gazed at the page, and a look of even more bewilderment fell upon his face. There was an orange cat riding a tiger's head, but the cat stood upon two booted feet and held a sword in his hand. "You shall never take the fair lady Katrina nor her sister!" His eyebrows rose as he recognized Tom's voice and saw the cat jump up and bite off a hand that had been reaching for something upon the tiger's back.

"Dead . . . Am . . . I dead?" he murmured for that was the only explanation he could think of that would explain away all the insanity that had engulfed his life.

"I still don't see my merkitty," Jack told the book.

"If you see anything at all in my pages, which clearly you do, and your mind is on your merkitty, then your merkitty's there to be seen, mate. You must not be looking right." He had also heard Will's dazed, weakened voice and spoke softly to the fallen man, "You're not dead, lad." Then, sadly, he added, "Might be easier if you were, but you've got your love so it'll all come right in the end long as you two are together."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	42. Chapter Fortyone

**Chapter Forty-one**

**Outside The House**

Piper was ready for Prue's protest. As soon as Cole released them, she turned to block her sister from running back into the house. Prue turned to go around her; Piper grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm not letting you go!"

She was scared that Cole had gone back in. She couldn't lose him and prayed he would come out safely though she knew it would only happen if he could somehow bring Brendan with him. She couldn't lose Prue or Cole. Either death would drive her grief to a point where she would no longer be able to sustain and would be lost to her sorrow. Even now, Phoebe's death brought new tears to her face. "I'm not going to lose you, Prue!"

"Who's gone now?" Prue asked in a trembly voice, Piper's words finally hitting her. "What has happened, and where are our sisters?"

Piper gazed into her older sister's eyes, aching for comfort that no one could provide her enough of. Her bottom lip trembled. She pulled Prue close and hugged her so tightly that it felt to her sister as though she'd never let go. She sobbed against her hair. "Paige fell in a hole . . . " her shaking voice began. "So did Auntie 'Ro . . . "

"Where's Phoebe?" Prue's tear-filled voice asked her sister.

Piper hugged Prue even tighter. "She's . . . She's . . . " She tried again to say the word but could only get a sob out.

Prue's tears mingled with her sister's as she held her tight. There was only the two of them left! She was glad she had not seen her younger sisters killed and was sorry that Piper had seen it for she knew it was something that she'd never get over. And how could Auntie 'Ro be gone? she questioned herself. All of her powers, and she couldn't save herself? She didn't want to let Piper go, so she clung to her sister even as she felt the Werewolf by her foot. She knew instinctively it was Brendan, and one hand sneaked out and touched him on the head.

* * *

**The House**

Emma watched from where she stood guard over Sean, protecting him from each enemy who dared approach. She saw the Trolls beginning to gather around the others before they did and slapped each with her psionic whip.

Kat had no idea that the enemy had drawn so close until she heard a growl of pain from behind her. She whirled around and sent fire blasting into the Troll just as Captain and Cat slashed out at the flying monkeys that were again trying to attack. She heard a cry and whirled to look at the girl. A Troll, who had snuck up unwitnessed as Em had been distracted by her own attacker, had slashed out at the girl from behind. Even from the distance that seperated them, Kat could see the blood pouring from the young woman's back.

The big cat who had been helping Ace roared in anguish. He raced from Ace's side and pounced onto the Troll. His claws and teeth ripped fiercely and swiftly, sending bits and pieces of the Troll flying, even as Aslan roared again.

Kat looked up. The monkeys upon Him were finally beginning to dwindle, but only now did she realize just how far away from the floor He had gotten. If He fell now . . . Fear clutched her heart as she heard a green-skinned Witch tell her dominions, "Release the kitty cat."

* * *

**The Library**

Willow had stopped thumping Will with his tail when the boy had come to. Now he leaned forward, placed a gentle paw upon the picture of Meesy, and looked back at Jack with soulful eyes of comprehension.

"That's King Meesy . . . and the merkitty, too?" he asked Willow, who meowed. "You're not dead, love," Jack reassured Will as he pulled him closer to his chest and laid his head upon his heart. He hoped hearing the thumping of his heartbeat would help Will to believe that they were alive.

Recalling the Book's words, Jack had to agree a bit. "Things might be easier if you were. Like it is now, we've got to get out of here. We've got to get to safety." He got shakily to his feet, pulling Will with him and trying to keep his love's eyes diverted away from the two still bodies that were in the room.

He closed the pages of the Book and handed it to Will. Then he reached down and got the hatchet. It made a slurping sound as he pulled it out of Elizabeth's back. Jack retched, trying valiantly not to throw up. He wiped it off on the back of the dress Elizabeth was wearing and slipped it into its place at Will's waist. Jack then picked up the Book of Shadows. "Maybe you should hide it again?" he asked the Book.

"Gladly," the Book answered, but despite his response, he seemed saddened. He opened his cover, hoping Jack would be quick in the placement of the other Book.

"Why are you . . . sad?" Jack queried. He knew why both he and Will were heartbroken and sad, but he couldn't understand why the Book might be saddened by the carnage that surrounded them.

The Book purposefully murmured his words against Will's chest as he waited impatiently for Jack to place the Halliwells' Book inside him and close him. His voice managed to rise enough that they could make out his statement, "Be glad when ya shut that, bloke. It's kinda drafty in 'ere." The light joke only pained him more, however.

Jack slipped the Book inside and closed the cover. "Now confess," he told it, pointing a finger directly at the Book's face, "or I shall make you walk the plank!"

* * *

**The Rest of the House**

Andrew ran, holding Autolycus close to his chest. He dodged in and out amongst the boulders, hoping to reach the safety of the great outdoors. If he had been alone, he would have tried to ride a boulder, but his agility, even as an Angel, had always been rather awkward. He sighed in relief as he ran out the door, never once letting go of Autolycus and heading straight for the shore, praying that the ships would be there to save them. Had not the Wizards promised that they would be?

* * *

The stench of the Troll's breath almost knocked Angel out, or at least, it would have if he had been a breather. Angel let go with some of his own stinky breath right back at the Troll as he growled, snapped, and snarled at him. His right fist came up and punched the Troll in the chest area with such force that it squashed right through the Troll's skin. Angel's fingers grasped for anything he could find to pull out. The Troll roared and snatched Angel from his chest, throwing him across the room so hard that he fell against the wall and slumped to the floor.

Angel regained his feet, sprang once again upon the Troll, and dove his hand back into the Troll's chest. This time, he connected with a lung and snatched it from the Troll's body, throwing it upon the floor. The Troll screamed from the pain but did not go down. Snapping and snarling as though he had gone totally mad, Angel's mouth went for the Troll's neck, hoping to find a jugular vein. His fangs sank deep into the jugular. He couldn't drink the green blood that he found there. He got a mouthful of it and spat it out, hoping that it would not poison him.

* * *

"_**NAE!!!!!**_" Kat tried to run for the place where Aslan spiralled toward. Knowing it would do no good, Aslan did not try to stop His fall but instead roared out a message to all the gathered animals. A brontosaurus reached out with her neck, but a fire bolt collided with the dinosaur's neck. Her dying scream and the sight of her head falling off made Aslan and Kat scream even louder. A winged horse flew in, also doing his best to catch Aslan, but a Werewolf jumped it, its glistening claws ripping one wing straight off. A mother girafee, in desperation, stepped away from her baby and strained her weak neck to catch Aslan. She was torn into by another Troll while her baby was ripped apart by two Werewolves. A stegosaurus tried to run out after Aslan, but he was met with a blast of fire.

Each animal's dying screams aided more to Aslan's and Kat's pain and made their roars and screams increase. Great birds flew in; their wings were burned to a crisp. An elephant threw out her trunk; an anaconda slung his body in the way. Both the trunk and snake were torn apart, sliced through their middles. Lions, tigers, and bears all tried to be underneath Aslan to cushion his fall, but each was destroyed before they ever got there. More and more of the enemy were flocking to their area, determined to bring the last Wizard down even as that Wizard roared out for the animals to give up on helping Him but to help His friends, their friends.

Emma saw the animals dying as they tried to help their King, a Wizard she understood to be like a God amongst them and One who she'd respected greatly for a long time before feeling betrayed by Him. She tried to help by attacking the Witch who seemed to be the gang leader. Her psionic whip never touched upon its intended, however, for she was leapt from behind by a Troll and from in front by a Werewolf.

Kat was the last to try to position herself underneath Aslan's falling form. A pterodactyl screeched as it flew in, grabbed Kat's shoulders, and slung her away from the area. The floor gave way seconds before Aslan would have touched it, and His roaring, clambering body disappeared into the vast, deep darkness that had already claimed so many others.

* * *

**Outside The House**

He released them just outside the house and returned to make sure that Brendan would make his way out. Cole knew other ways to destroy hearts besides eating them, and there was no way that he planned on eating any hearts. There was no way he was going to let the awful things become part of him. He was just in time to knock two off of Brendan's back. He grasped the wolf's arm and shimmered him out, as well. He dropped the wolf at Prue's feet and returned to the enemy. This time, he took careful aim at the hearts and burned them out of their chest. He tuned out their miserable sounds of wails. He had been in many battles before, and the dying never bothered him unless they were his own.

Cole stood with a smile of satisfaction on his lips as he burned each heart out of the chest of his enemy and watched them crumble to the ground. He didn't care how many hearts he burned out. He knew he would see Phoebe Halliwell blown apart for as long as he lived, and for him, he knew that was going to be a long time. He had not been able to reach Ororo before she fell, and he'd watched Wolverine try to get her but lose his grip and fall behind her. Did any of their people still live? he wondered.

He continued to burn hearts until he finally reached the last Werewolf in the area. The beast toppled almost on top of Cole. He had been the biggest one of the clan that he had seen, and Cole figured the monster was Brendan's father. Cole now set the rest of the bodies on fire. His nose wrinkled at the smell of singed fur, and he made his way slowly back, looking for members of their family and hoping that he would yet find some one alive. The insenseability of it all shook him to his very core. Why couldn't they get one break where they could all find a way to live happily ever after? He shook his head sadly, knowing that it would not likely happen to them.

* * *

**The Library**

"One, you've not got a plank 'ere to be walking. Two, we've not got the time for this. We've got to get moving for all our sakes, but I'd be glad to stay 'ere." Perhaps then his suffering would end, but he knew better. There was no escape for him. Neither life nor death held any hope when his heart had been destroyed centuries ago.

"You are as contrary and cantakerous as Phillip!" Jack declared, looking at the Book's face. "You're right. We don't have time for this. We have to get out of here!"

"_Phillip!?!_" The Book almost seemed to yelp in sudden joy. He tried to calm himself, but though his binding became solemn once more, his eyes shone with just a slight bit of hope that he'd never thought to ever feel again. "Phillip who?"

"I don't know what his last name is," Jack told him. "He was a Wizard and one of Salem's men. He's in a mirror now." He had been surprised at the startled reaction of the Book. "By the way, you have yet to tell us your name."

"A porter?" the Book questioned eagerly, ignoring the comment Jack made simultaneously. It couldn't be! Oh, but if it was . . . ! He was setting himself up for a fall, and he was smart enough to know it. Smart enough to know it but stupid enough to hope nonetheless. "Is he . . . Is he British? Does he have a wry sense of humor?"

"He's a pain in the ass, just like you!" Jack told him. "He has a British accent. He's a portal. You can go through him and go anywhere that he deems fitting to go. If he doesn't think you should go there, he won't let you go."

"I've got to see this Phillip!" the Book exclaimed excitedly, his pages fluttering noisily. "I must! Where is he? He did make it, didn't he?!"

"He's somewhere out there in all this chaos! We'll find him. We've got to get all of our people to safety," Jack told him.

* * *

**The Rest of the House**

An especially determined Goblin jumped on Jareth's chest and tried to bite his neck. He had to get to his feet. Blood ran in his eyes, but he reached out and managed to grab the Goblin by the throat. He used it as a shield, striking at the others and throwing them off of him, before finally throwing the Goblin away from him. He reached inward for the magic that had been granted him in order to rule the Labyrinth and transmogrified the Goblin into a ball. His torn, bleeding fingers pointed at the huge ball, and it rolled into the midst of the Fieries. The ball hit the Fieries so hard it stunned them for a moment, and then they changed their direction as they all ran after the ball.

In the time it had taken Jareth to send the ball after the Fieries, the other Goblins had regrouped. Now they jumped again, but, concentrating all his powers, Jareth threw them away from him as he flung his arms outward. Before they could manage another attack, he levitated his body upward. Slowly, he began to change to the dragon.

"Ain't got no real estate premium," came to his ears. He knew the Fieries were heading back. "_**I'LL GIVE YOU REAL ESTATE PREMIUM!!!**_" he yelled as he belched forth flames straight at the Fieries. As the ones in the front burst into flames and started running and hollering, trying to pull each other's heads off, they forgot all about the King and instead turned back on the ones who had sent them forward to attack the King in the first place.

Jareth's angry roars now added to the meley of raucous noises. His keen eyes searched for any members of his own family still alive, and he saw a pile of Goblins writhing and squirming. He let go with another stream of flames headed straight for the Goblins who now covered his wife. He gave them a thorough barrage of flames, barbecuing every one he could touch, yet their number continued to increase.

He prayed that Delvira was using some of her magic to get free so that he could swoop down, get her, and carry her to safety. He saw Teak's and Trely's crumpled bodies and had to look away as tears slipped down his face. He felt a bite under his right wing and turned his head questioningly, wondering who the Hell was attacking him now, only to see that it was Worm hanging on for all that he was worth. Jareth wondered where he could put him for safe keeping. "Don't bite me again, Worm! I'll give you to Delvira in a moment as soon as we get her out from under that teeming mass of Goblins!"

* * *

Upon recovering his sonic scream, Sean let go with everything he had in him, aiming straight for the Werewolf that was attacking Emma from the front. He wished he had the power to set him on fire. Looking at his hands, he felt the futility of what they were trying to do. "LEAVE HER ALONE, YE MONSTER!" he yelled at the Troll as he continued to pelt him with his sonic blast.

It was as he reached Emma, picked her up, and turned back in direction that he had just come that he saw what he had been laying on. Joxer lay as still as death, and for a moment, Sean was tempted to just leave him laying there, but he couldn't, not without being sure that Joxer was indeed dead. He laid Emma gently down beside Joxer and began to check him for signs of breathing. Damn, he thought miserably to himself when he found the signs of shallow breathing. How was he going to get them both out of there?

Ace had not regained his feet, and Sean looked at his friend, praying that he was not dead. He could see no signs of Kat, but he did see the newcomer's face. He was shocked to see that the warrioress who had tried so valiantly to come to their rescue was only a young girl. He couldn't just carry Emma out to safety and then come back for the other two. Even as Sean knelt beside Emma, tears running down his face and not knowing which way to turn, he felt, rather than saw, approaching bodies. He prepared to fight his last battle. They'd have to kill him before they got Emma.

* * *

The Troll became weakened, but he was still snatching at Angel with his hands. Every time he managed to get Angel aloose he'd throw him again, but each time Angel was thrown, he returned, adding a new kick or hit to the Troll. Little bit by little bit, Angel was wearing him down. He hoped that he could hold out until he had totally taken him down.

The Troll was one of the biggest and ugliest monsters Angel had ever fought. Pulling deep within himself, he found strength that he did not even know he had. He had to save his beloved Cordelia! If the Troll won, he knew he'd eat Cordy for human was a delicacy for Trolls!

He heard Didymus return and begin to work on the Troll's ankles, but he feared that his small mouth would not do much damage. When Angel thought that there could not possibly be another drop of blood in the Troll, he stopped pulling it out and hit him again with his fists doubled up. This time, the Troll crumpled to the floor and lay still. Releasing his hold on him, he looked around for Cordelia.

* * *

A sparkling, shimmering light drew Cole's attention upward, and he wondered what kind of new Hell was about to befall him. His mouth fell open when he saw what appeared to be two females going at it in the air. He ducked his head and ran, shimmering only as an after-thought. He shimmered to Piper immediately, not wanting to believe his eyes.

Who would be frugalating at such dire times?! Whoever was stupid enough, or brave enough, to be doing it, he definitely didn't want to get into the midst of it! Surely that could not have been one of the mermaids? They did tend to turn up in the damndest places!

* * *

As her eyes drifted shut, the Goblins' uproar increased, their snickerings and wild laughter growing both in volume and in their own wicked ecatsy. She was growing weaker; they could feel it. Her husband was up now and the King had killed several, but they would take her this day. If they could not kill him, then they would kill his heart. They snickered, and more came running out of seemingly nowhere to add to the pile-up.

Far above their heads, an evil Witch cackled her approval. "That's it!" she told them. "That's it! Free yourselves forever more! Let this traitor to you and your kingdom know exactly how you feel!" She conjured a thundercloud and sent its lightning straight at Jareth's back.

Jareth danced through the sky. Now that the roof was no longer hindering him, he was able to be very graceful in the air. The thunderbolt missed him, but the burst of flame he sent in retatalition hit the Witch's broom. The broom went up like smoken ash, burning the Witch's thighs. Her screams of agony caused a chuckle to come forth from the dragon which was more like a belch of brimstone. His massive head turned to look down toward his lady love.

She lay like one dead underneath the throng of Goblins, and then her eyes flew open. They were no longer black but were filled with swirling flames. Fire surged up from her body, burning straight through the Goblins and sending them screaming to their deaths as Delvira rose upwards.

He swooped downward to meet his lady love as she stood and, pausing only a moment, allowed her to climb on board. Worm continued to hold on desperately, afraid that, at any moment, he would lose his grip as his King dipped, dived, and twirled through the sky as though he was a whirling dirvish, now with his lady love on his back. He shot flames at anything that looked evil, and there were many. He would not flee the scene as long as there was one of their family left down there somewhere. The Pirates beneath the giant dragon scrambled madly toward the escape route, all of them running desperately for the beach, hoping and praying that, by some miracle, one of their ships would have returned.

* * *

They were a blur of perfectly synchronized movement, each protecting the other's back while dispensing with one enemy after another. His rapid bamfing entangled a tree's limbs so that it turned and ran back in the direction it had come from, wailing the entire way. She kicked out as she jumped up again, sending an unharmed hobgoblin tottering back, and then again as she fell back down, her foot coming down hard on a severed hand. His blue, three-fingered hands darted out, one distracting the skeleton with a faked blow to the head while the other snatched one of his leg bones. The skeleton crumpled to the floor, and he slammed the sharp end of the bone into the face of a smaller Troll.

A moan snapped brown eyes to a new, ugly face. This one had decaying skin falling off of it and moved slowly forward, its arms stretching out for her. She rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding." A simple kick aimed at the Zombie's head sent him spiralling back. Another hobgoblin leapt in from the side; she met it with a karate chop in the face.

Kurt ducked and dodged the Troll's blows, striking it again and again with the bone. Kitty sent another animated skeleton crumbling to its end, and her hand shot out to again stop the hobgoblin's approach. This time, the tiny beast was ready for her. His teeth sank into her hand, bringing a yelp from her. Lockheed flew around the two, blasting the Troll with fire and the hobgoblin with more careful flame.

The Troll set off running in the opposite direction, beating frantically at its own head as it desperately tried to put out the fire. The hobgoblin released Kitty's hand. Pryde kicked it straight at Lockheed, and the cussing hobgoblin went up in a rather odorous puff of smoke.

A loud shriek caused the trio to look up, and all three faces paled with fear at the sight of the beast now flying toward them. "Oh shitt!" Kitty hissed.

Though Kitty recognized the monster from books, she'd always thought it only to be a legend. Kurt was not as familiar with the beast, but the mere massive sight of the flying, dragon-like creature that took up a large portion of the sky above their heads and the bright, dangerous sparks that flew off of the tip of its scaly tail chilled him to his core. "Heilig Gott!"

Lockheed screeched in fear as he circled Kitty and then perched atop her shoulder, his wings clinging to her head. No sooner had his talons dug into a secure fastening on Pryde's shoulder than Shadowcat whirled around, snatched Kurt's hand, and phased them. Though it would have been better to stay still, their fear sent them running like scared rabbits.

* * *

Angel looked down at Didymus. "Thank you for your help, my friend. We have to get out of here." Angel scooped up Cordelia and began to head out from the house, watching for holes as he had seen others fall into them and did not want to fall into one himself. Moving as quickly as he could, he carried Cordelia tenderly in his arms and headed for the beach.

Sir Didymus' keen eye searched eagerly for his King, but at first he could not find him. Then he saw the big, white dragon. "YOUR MAJESTY!" he called as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Although he had no weapon, he had to reach Jareth. That was his King, and his rightful place was with his King. He bit and scratched at any of the enemy who came in his way. He bit two evil rats in two and left their entrails hanging. He hoped to find a weapon of some kind before he reached Jareth.

* * *

**The Library**

Lex reached the library just in time to see Jack carrying Will from the room. Jack walked blindly pass Lex, and Lex climbed into the remains of the room that had once been the library. A slow smile crossed his face as he saw the crumpled form of the bitch who had killed his son. He shot her again even though she was dead.

Jack looked back over his shoulder as the rapport of the pistol happened yet again. Jack turned to look into the library and saw Lex, holding a smoking gun. "Lex?" he called his name cautiously, not knowing what his friend had been through and fearing for him. "Come with us." Jack didn't know what had caused Lex to shoot Elizabeth, but he figured that it had to be something pretty bad because the Lex he thought he knew would never shoot a woman. "Come with us. We'll find the rest of the family."

Lex glared down at Elizabeth with hatred filling his eyes. He heard Jack's voice sound as though from far away. "You can't." His voice was quiet and haunted. He slid another bullet into the pistol.

"You're not doing that," a voice said from behind Jack. "You're stronger than that. From the way Faith's always talked about you, I know you are. They're not dead, Lex. Together, we can get them back." Even now, Derek kept a hand on one of Hansel's arms and Chong kept one on his other.

A low moan wrent the air, so low, in fact, that the only one who heard it was Chong. He looked around to see if perhaps the ravaged body of the woman was moving. He looked more intently at the man. He shook his head in disbelief. Doctor Doom still lived and breathed! Despite all the mess that had happened to him, all the blood that covered his body, the man yet lived!

Chong looked at Derek and knew that he had not heard the moan. In order for him to be able to rescue Wesley, he had to let go of Hansel. "Don't you dare let go of him!" he told Derek as he released Hansel and moved to scoop Wesley up.

Derek glowered at Chong. "If you think I'm stupid enough to let go of the man I love so that he can go running to his death, you can derelick my balls when we get out of here!" Derek glared proudly at Chong. There was no way in heck he was going to let go of Hansel, especially not to pick up some bloodied corpse!

Chong shook his head. He knew they'd never believe him if he told them that Wesley was alive. He'd have to show them after they had gotten to safety, and as far as derelicking Derek's balls, he could do them his own damn self! He glared angrily at Derek and continued to carry Wesley.

"We have to get out of here. Then we can use Phillip," Jack told them. "We'll get them all back," he vowed. He walked, carrying Will high against his chest, hoping to find a way out of the Hell that their little island had been turned into and praying that the others would follow. If they could only make it to the beach, maybe the Pearl would be there. He continued to walk, hearing the others coming behind him, not knowing who they were but praying that Lex was included.

Xena saw Jack leading a procession, and she scooped Gabrielle up. She couldn't go after Kyna and leave Gabby unprotected. She'd take Gabby to wherever Jack was taking the others. Then she vowed she'd come back and do what she could to rescue Kyna.

* * *

**The Rest of the House**

Sean was surprised to see animals, picking up injuried humans, animals, and others, all of Sean's growing family, and carrying them. He saw an injured elephant and wondered how she was even standing. Blood poured from where her trunk had once been, yet she knelt down and waited for some one to load one of the humans on her. Sean laid Emma on her.

He looked around to see if he could get Joxer or anybody else, but no one else was there. They were all being carried except for he and Emma. He got behind Em on the elephant, who stood shakily on her feet and headed for the direction in which they felt safety lay. He clung tightly to Emma.

The smell of death hung heavy in the air, and blood continued to rain down. There would be no hope for any of them on this dark day if they didn't get away, Sean realized, but he had no fight left in him. His last thoughts were of Emma as he slumped forward onto the elephant, trapping Emma's body between his and the elephant's big back. The elephant continued on her slow walk, following the others and escaping in the only outward pathway that they could see.

A slow, steady stream of animals continued to walk toward the one direction they felt safety lay, and that was the ocean. Surely the ships would be there? Something would be there to save them. There seemed to be no humans able to stand and tell them which direction to go.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	43. Chapter Fortytwo

**Chapter Forty-two**

**The House**

Morph was torn. His family and friends needed help all around him, but he should be with his wife. He should be there to protect her now, but he couldn't have simply allowed the kid to run to his death. If Connor had gone after his fathers and not made it back, none of his immediate family would ever forgive themselves. It wouldn't have been any of their faults, Morph thought as he continued to fight every foul beast that blocked his way to where he had last spied James and Smee, only his own, but they would never see it that way.

Celina would blame herself for having distracted him from taking care of the kid, and Katrina would say it was her fault for not being able to fight and protect her family her own self. Tom would think he should have been able to protect them all simlutaneously, which was absurd, but it was the way they had been raised. They had always been taught to protect one's family above all else, but they were the only ones to ever show him the right way or to love him.

Something plowed into Morph from behind, shattering his train of thought and sending him skidding across the floor. He stopped inches from a gaping hole in the floor and shook his head as he tried to clear his vision. His hands pressed against the floor, and he touched something that felt like a staff. He glanced at it, hoping to find a bo staff, but only found a bone. He picked it up nonetheless, telling himself it'd have to do, and turned to meet his attacker.

Morph's brown eyes travelled up and up before reaching the face of the Troll who was even now thundering his way. Tusks curved outward from the green monster's ugly face, and sleezy slime dripped from the tusks. Morph bit back a disgusted shudder at the sight. He looked at the bone he held and then again at the towering Troll and threw the bone behind him, knowing it wouldn't be much help if any at all.

He thought quickly, shifting through the various forms he had at his disposal. Flying away from the thing would be a coward's way out, and it would only show back up to bother another of his friends. As it came steadily closer, Morph began to shrink in height but expand in mass. His muscles grew thicker, his back broader. His hands became stronger and rougher, and then claws started popping from his hands. Morph tried to hurry his change as the Troll came ever closer . . .

* * *

The three ran for their lives with the manticore chasing close behind them. The beast roared its anger once more as his tail passed through them, but then a growing number of beings moving in another part of the rubble that had been the house caught its attention. Its beady eyes rolled toward them, picking up only the heat that their bodies sent off.

Kitty looked up from where she, Kurt, and Lockheed had instinctively lunged against the floor once more. She was glad the manticore seemed to be leaving them but knew some one else must have drawn its attention. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the monster flying straight for a small procession being led by the brother she was still slowly getting to know. The sight of her father jumping into a hole flashed through her mind. Would Wolverine be able to overcome his grief if he lost his son?

Kitty whirled toward Kurt, her brown eyes teeming with urgency. "Take Lockheed, and get to the beach! I'll be right behind you!" She pressed a swift kiss to his lips. Then, releasing his hand, she turned and ran as swiftly as she could toward Jack's party.

She didn't know what had happened to her brother or his lover, but she could see that he was holding Will and had no clue that lethal danger was swiftly approaching them from the air. He seemed alert, but she figured he must only be seeking danger from the floor. There were others behind him, including a trio who were peeling off in another direction and Xena carrying her lover just beginning to join them.

The manticore screeched its battle cry, and Kitty jumped. Spikes, each the size of a coach, bombarded from the beast. Shadowcat leapt before them and threw herself on top of Jack. She took him, and all that he carried, to the floor with her, and the spikes struck the floor through Jack's phased head.

Jack had no idea what had knocked him to the floor. He was more concerned for Will's welfare than his own. He could feel Willow digging claws deep into his leg and figured that his cat was as scared as he was. He tried to speak, but no coherent words came out. He clutched Will tighter to him, determined not to let go. Willow was just as determined that he wouldn't let go of Jack. He worked his way up the Captain's pant leg until he reached the knee and could go no higher.

It freaked Jack out even more when a spike landed in his face. A scream escaped his lips, but yet he couldn't feel it. On top of Will he could see Kitty. She lay so still that he was afraid she was dead, and he knew that the only thing that was keeping him from being dead was that Kitty was laying on both he and Will. He didn't know what to do next. He felt like screaming. His brown eyes took in his little sister's face, and he prayed that she'd open her eyes and be all right. As much as he wanted the spike out of his face, he prayed that none of the people in his group would reach out and grab it.

Xena had been bringing up the rear, carrying Gabrielle, but she hit the floor as the spikes sailed over her head. "DON'T TOUCH ANY OF THEM!" she yelled at the others. "THEY'RE POISON!" Xena crawled forward, pulling Gabrielle with her. "STAY DOWN!" she told the others, who had also hit the floor. "I'M NOT SURE EXACTLY WHAT THAT THING IS. I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE, BUT I HAVE HEARD OF LEGENDS CONCERNING THAT THING AND, IF IT'S WHAT I THINK IT IS, IT'S A MANTICORE!"

Lex's blue eyes gazed upward, but it was the only part of him moving. His shirt had been pinned to the floor, and he didn't know how he was going to free himself from the spike without touching it. He, too, had read about manticores. "DON'T MOVE!" he told the others. "ITS EYES ARE NOT THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD. IT TRACKS BY MOVEMENT."

"Too bad ya ain't got some of your brownies, Hansel!" Chong called from on top of Wesley's unconscious body. "If we could get the thing to eat one, it might make it forget about us!"

Derek could not believe that, even under attack, Chong was still hanging on to a dead man! "Why don't you give him to him?" Derek queried.

Chong looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. "He still breathes, and he's one of us! As long as he breathes, I will not leave him behind!"

Hansel heard the harumphing sound that Derek made, but he smiled regardless of both his men's slight argument and the manticore's attack. Derek and he had had to leap to one side while Chong had taken to the opposite when a spike had crashed into the floor between them. They had barely missed being hit by it, and he had feared Chong had not been so lucky until he'd heard his love's voice. Like Derek, he wished Chong would release Wesley and just let the man, who none of the three of them had ever gotten close to, go, but he knew his love's honor would never allow him to do such. His blue eyes turned toward Derek. "We have to get the mirror!"

Kitty remained still upon Jack's body until she felt the shallow rise and fall of a chest beneath her breasts. She, at last, opened her eyes to find Jack gazing up into her face. The relief vanished from her eyes, however, as they grew round at the sight of the spike looming out of Jack's forehead. She let out a gasp that mingled with relief and fear. She had made it just in the nick of time!

The manticore rounded for another attack, taking little notice of the pegasus that flew in between it and two of its prey. The golden stallion turned his head toward Xena. "Quickly, old friend, get on my back!"

At the sight of her beloved old friend, Xena's memories became crystal clear. She gasped in astonishment. "_Argo?!_" She stood and embraced her old friend. Laying Gabrielle across his bare back, she jumped up behind her, and Argo took immediately to the skies, barely missing a second barrage of the manticore's spikes.

She could not believe all the things she now remembered so clearly had been blocked from her for so long. She wanted to shake her fist skyward and scream at Zeus but knew better. Not only would Zeus take revenge upon Gabrielle, but He might also hurt his own son a second time. There was no telling what the lunatic would try!

"Wake, Gabrielle, soon!" she pleaded to her love. "I hope you remember, as well, for I have something to tell you that, if you don't remember, you'll think me crazy for!" She continued to talk to Gabrielle as Argo bore them safely away.

Shadowcat flattened herself against Jack again as the second barrage of spikes exploded. Two landed on either side of them, and several struck the floor where Xena, Gabrielle, and Argo had been before taking off. Hansel and Derek rolled together again, barely missing being hit, and coming to a halt next to Lex. Chong screeched as a spike blasted into the floor where he had just been laying with Wesley.

Lex's heart thundered, but he remained still even as Hansel and Derek collided into his other side. His eyes remained transfixed on the spike that loomed ever so close to him. A ball was forming in his throat. What would happen would the third barrage came? He couldn't run; he couldn't move! He was caught, pinned, and awaiting final doom! Tears stung his eyes as he thought of how he would not only ever see his beloved Clark again but would never even be able to draw vegence for his love's death or their daughter's.

Jack was not even aware of the screams that tore from his lungs as the spikes burst into the floor on either side of him. Willow drew a pinpoint of blood as his claws dug in even deeper to Jack's legs. Jack figured Will must have slipped into unconsciousness for his beloved made no movement and was glad he was missing this one-sided battle.

Pryde's mind whirled even as she carefully maintained the phased state of Jack, herself, and all Jack carried. She knew Will was in his arms but had heard an unfamiliar voice screaming. She looked toward it when it screamed again, and she screamed herself as she found two terrified eyes staring at her from the ancient leather covering of a book. "Jack," she squeaked, "what the Hell is that thing?!"

Hansel lifted to his knees as the manticore whirled in the air and looked at Lex. His eyes swept the brother he hardly knew, taking in first the fact that he seemed unharmed, then the terrified stillness of his body, and finally the spike that pinned his shirt. He grasped Lex's shirt and began ripping the cloth.

Lex sighed in relief as his shirt was torn from his body. Now he was no longer trapped! He smiled gratefully at Hansel. "Thank you." Now that he had a chance to get away again, he resumed the plotting of his revenge. He owed Hansel and, one day before he was gone, he'd find a way to pay him back.

"That," Jack told Kitty with a sly grin, "is another one of Salem's men! Kitty, meet . . . " Jack slid one hand over to the Book and covered its mouth. "You never told me your name," he informed the Book. "You're meeting a lady, my sister, so mind your manners."

The Book ceased screaming immediately, but his eyes looked less terrified. Around Jack's hand, he mumbled, but the only thing they could make out was "Daniel".

Kitty looked up as the manticore turned again in the air, but then screams erupted from another part of the crumpled remainants of the house. She tried to spot what was going on over there, but all she could see were huge rocks bouncing along the floor. She wondered who had gone down but, knowing she had no time to wonder or fear for them, looked back up at the manticore. She breathed a slight sigh of relief when she saw it flying away from them.

* * *

Trina was silently swearing a blue streak as she did her best to balance on the rock. Theodora's grace amazed her for the Latina had caught her more than once when she'd been about to fall. Carlos screamed, and the women's heads whipped toward him, their eyes wide and fearful. "CARLOS!" Trina screamed as she saw her remaining best friend falling from the rock.

Theo shoved Trina from the rock she had been keeping her on and leapt. She jumped from one rock to another as she ran for the man who, not too long ago, she would not have even risked a fingernail to save. Fur grew swiftly over her body, and a snout began to protrude from her lovely face. Her ears shifted toward the top of her head and began to turn pointed. A strange cry broke from her lips as she leaped on top of Carlos. Theo covered the male's body with her own as Trina looked on in horror from her "safe" place outside the procession of rocks. The blonde never saw the terror coming from above as her teary eyes remained transfixed on the seemingly endless parade of rocks . . .

* * *

"So ya wanna party, heh?" The rough voice that came from Morph's mouth did not sound at all like his own but was very close to his heart nonetheless, though he'd never let the man know. He wondered where his friend was now, what had happened to him, and told himself that if any one could make it out of this mess it was Wolverine.

Morph leapt into the air and scratched wildly at the Troll's face. Skin and blood flew everywhere at once. The Troll screamed with pain and tried to grasp him but caught only empty air as the pair of wings Morph had also grown carried him up, over, and behind the creature. He ripped into his back, tearing first flesh and then muscle. A scream broke through Morph's concentrated effort. His head snapped up, and his eyes flew toward James just in time to see Smee and James scrambling backwards as the animals surged forward.

That one split second of distraction cost him dearly. The Troll reached behind him and grabbed Morph. One massive hand clamped around Morph's legs and pulled them in one direction as his other hand pulled Morph's shoulders. Morph screamed at first but then carefully grew with the pulling as he searched his mind for a way out of this mess.

Spikes suddenly sprouted from Morph's body, cutting into the Troll. The monster yelled again in pain and threw Morph. He spiralled through the air, his aching body distracting him from being able to think clearly. He managed to regain his thought just in time to change his posture in the air and land on his feet. No sooner had he landed than odorous breath blew across the top of his head. Morph, having now regained his own shape, looked up and gulped for he was staring straight up into the warty face of another Troll.

* * *

Jareth had used the keen eyes of the dragon to sweep the room, trying to find any live Pirates that were not able to help themselves to get out. In doing so, he had finally found one of his own for below him Sir Didymus was running full speed and crying out, "Your Majesty!" He lowered quickly to the floor and waited for Didymus to climb aboard.

It was then that he noticed the strange being that shot spikes at all it attacked. He had been about to go to the rescue of the group that was with Captain Sparrow when events had transpired so quickly that he had not even been able to get back into the sky. He had not expected the beautiful, golden pegasus to appear nor had he expected it to bare not only Xena but Gabrielle away as well. He had figured that the manticore would take after the winged horse, but it seemed not to have paid any attention as its attention remained upon the group on the floor.

"Love, I need to leave you here with Didymus while I attack the manticore. You are not in any shape to go to battle, and it would kill me to lose you! One stray spike, and you would die instantly. Don't argue with me, Delvira, please!" Jareth pleaded.

"Jareth, you don't stand a chance against that thing as a dragon! Fire will slow it, but that's all!"

"What kills a manticore?" he queried of his beloved. "I've never had to fight one before. What form do I need?" He knew she'd have the answer. He believed that there was not very many things his beloved didn't know.

"You must not risk getting close to it, sweetheart," she advised carefully, hoping he'd listen to her and continuing to straddle his back. She paused to press a hand to her mouth as blood seeped from her lips. She was having trouble speaking, but he had to hear her. More importantly, by far, he had to listen to her. "Not only can a single spike kill you, but their talons are often also poisonous. It's best not to risk a single touch by those creatures for that is often all they need to kill you. Lightning would be your best bet, if you're determined to take it on." Which she prayed he wasn't but knew he was.

Too slowly for Jareth, yet quickly to any one watching, Jareth transformed back into his usual self. "I will be very careful, my love," he told her as he kissed her gently on the forehead. "Stay here, and I will return to you. Didymus, I charge you with the safe keeping of my heart. Protect your Queen and Worm." He reached into an inner pocket and pulled Worm out and deposited him gently into Delvira's hands.

"I know you're not going to stay here," he said, gazing into his beloved's dark eyes. "I've got to at least try to convince you to remain back here. He can't see you, and I am the only one who can stop him. Ororo is gone. Who else can call the lightning?" How he longed to be able to just take her, run away, and hide with her, but he could never desert his new-found family to a beast that only he could stop! He was so scared he was shaking in his boots, but he wasn't about to let them know it. "Give me your word, Delvira, that you will stay here."

She met his eyes, carefully thinking over each word before she spoke it despite the pain that screamed through her body. "I will not hinder you, my love, and will draw no closer to the manticore, I promise you that, but there are other enemies all around us. We may not be able to stay here. Regardless," she warned him, "you had best come back to me in one piece for I'll follow you even to Hell if I have to."

He leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead again before whispering next to her ear, "They are all we have left." His heart broke when he thought of Trely and Teak and how they had met their fate. "I wish I had the answers, but I don't. All I can do is try, and if I know that you're behind me, despite the other enemies that you might have to fight and you're not in any condition to do it, I will return and fight them as soon as I can. I will rescue you even I have to go to Hell to bring you back."

He held her as gently as he could. He longed to be able to take dragon form and take his family to safety but knew that the manticore would continue until it was killed, to try to destroy anything that moved. He turned slowly, keeping her face in his mind and his heart, and went to face the manticore.

Drawing within himself, he touched the elements, bringing the wind first. It fluttered through his capes as though it were caressing fingers. Suddenly, he was filled with bravery. The wind had come. Now if only the lightning would answer him. He stood boldly forward and yelled upward at the manticore. As the creature turned to face him, leaving the ones he had already been shooting spikes at, Jareth noticed that another set of spikes was coming his way. Jareth flipped through the air as the spikes hit the spot he had been only seconds before.

He could hear the roaring of the thunder, and he knew the lightning was coming. He breathed an inward sigh of relief. Thunder made the noise, but lightning would do the work. They would be saved! The first lightning on the scene was not as much as Jareth had hoped for. He prayed that more would be coming. The small sparks of lightning hit the manticore but did very little more than singe his leather and anger the manticore even more.

Another barrage of spikes came in Jareth's direction. The only way of escaping this time was turning into one of his favorite forms. A snow white owl appeared where Jareth's capes dropped. He fluttered upward, staying well out of the reach of the manticore and hoping to find a place that he could perch. He searched frantically for a place to perch that would be big enough that he could turn himself back into Jareth. Nothing was still standing. Lots of piles of rubble but none high enough to give him a good advantage.

The thunder built to a deafening crescendo as it continued to rumble, and the biggest ball of lightning Jareth had ever seen bounced into the room and hit the manticore on the chest. It threw him to the floor. Jareth prayed that he was dead. He changed quickly back into his regular form but still did not approach the manticore, whose claws were suspended in the air. They weren't moving. He looked for something to poke it with, but before he could find anything, one of the claws flexed. The lightning was bouncing around inside what had once been the house, hitting trees and leaving a burning hole in the tree as it passed. Then it was gone. The manticore yet lived! It was down, stunned, but not dead. He looked to see where Delvira was.

* * *

**The Shore**

Kurt bamfed with Lockheed to the shore and immediately wished he hadn't as cannonballs were hitting all around. "Vhat ze Hell's going on here?" he asked in confusion. "You can't stay here, 'Heed! It's not safe! Ve had best go back for Katzchen!"

At the ocean's edge, two forms lay. Kurt bamfed closer and saw that it was Urian and Janeesa. The man seemed to be unconscious. This was not a good place for either of them, although Kurt knew that if Janeesa was let go in the water, it would revive her. "Let go, Urian! Ze vater vill help her. I vill take you to safety." Kurt hoped that Urian could hear him. He did not want to have to pry Janeesa's hands from his.

Urianotalon had long ago lost faith in all dieties, but an ancient prayer for safety and healing whispered through his mind as he reluctantly released Janeesa. He looked up at Kurt and swiped angrily at the blood that dropped into his blue eyes. "There is no safe haven for me," he told him, "though I thank you for your attempt, my friend." Though they had barely talked before, Kurt's appearance did not bother Urian in the least. In fact, Urian thought Kurt's appearance far more handsome than his own meager human body. "You can take me to the house, if you are to return yourself, or I shall find my own way back."

"I vill gladly take you to ze house, mein friend, but it is not safe zere. Ve are still under attack. Janeesa vill be far safer here, but zere is no safety for any of ze rest of us. Somezing has gained possession of our ship. I know naught vho ze others are, but zey fire upon us." Grasping Urian's arm, he bamfed.

* * *

**The House**

As the manticore turned its attention away from them, Kitty turned her gaze back to Jack's. Her hand found his. "On the count of three, we get up," she told him, "but you can't let anybody go. If you do, they're as good as dead."

Jack nodded his agreement and got a tighter grip on Will. He didn't think Willow could get any tighter without bursting out of his pants. "Thanks, sis, for saving us. Ready when you are."

She knew his grip on Will would be secure and felt rather confident that whatever was clinging to his leg was as tight as a second skin and would not fall. The Book was pressed against Jack's chest, but when they stood, he'd fall. She glared suspiciously at him but caught him with a hand. Holding the Book firmly, she put her arm around Jack and Will and clung to Jack's hand with her other hand. "One . . . Two . . . Three!" She rolled to her feet, pulling Jack with her and praying that no one would be dropped.

Jack sighed in relief as they moved safely away from the spike. He let go of Kitty and breathed deeply, gasping for air. He glanced anxiously down at Will, worry showing clear in his brown eyes. "I have to find a healer for him," he told Kitty. "Do you know where any of them are?"

She shook her head. "No clue, but you need to get him out of here. Good luck! I have others I have to help." She turned and ran toward the rolling rocks, hoping she'd be in time to save whoever had gone down underneath the boulders.

"Be careful, sis!" He glanced around at the small group that had been following him. Xena and Gabrielle were nowhere to be seen, and Jack was afraid that the manticore had taken them out. He didn't ask any one. He just turned sadly back around, carrying Will and heading for the safety of the shore. The Pearl had to be there, or else they were all doomed! The Wizards had promised she would be, and he held on to that hope for it was the only thing that kept him going.

"We have to get the mirror!" Hansel called to Derek and Chong as they started to follow Jack. He turned and ran back toward the area where they'd last seen Phillip.

The first thought that hit Chong was: "HE'S A LOOSE! DAMN IT, DEREK!!"

Derek was scrambling as hard as he could to regain Hansel. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET LOOSE?!" he asked Hansel when he grabbed his arm. "Have you come to your senses at last?"

Hansel shot Derek one of his trademark grins. "Whoever said I had any senses?"

Derek shook his head at Hansel's answer. "You're not going anywhere, Hansel," he told him, "but I think it's a good idea that we grab Phillip." Still holding on tight to Hansel's arm, he ran with him to where he could see Phillip laying on the floor. It took the both of them to carry Phillip toward safety.

* * *

He backed up quickly as his arm shot out. The Troll stomped toward him, taking no notice of the arm that twisted around him until something sliced into his head from behind. The Troll whirled around just as Morph's arm snaked back to him. He leapt into the air through use of regrown wings and used the swords his hands had become to slice through the Troll's neck.

As the second Troll's head rolled off and his body toppled, Morph looked around for James and Smee. He flapped his wings and rose into the air, still seeking them. He had no warning before the pterodactyl flew into him from behind, tearing the wings straight off of his back. Morph screamed as he fell. He tried to regain his wings, but a bolt of fire blasted into him. He fell, head over heels, straight for a hole.

His back burned. His head spun. He couldn't think straight, but he knew he was falling and had to catch himself somehow. He concentrated even as pain wrecked his body. His white skin turned to blue, and fur began to grow over his body. He lost three toes on each foot, and the two that remained grew larger and more agile. He lost two fingers on each hand. His hair turned dark and curly and grew closer to his head.

The pain that filled him tore another scream from his lungs. He bamfed just as he would have fallen into a hole, but he had never used this form before and did not know the requirements of Kurt Wagner's teleportation method. He bamfed himself straight into another hole, but this time, he had no time to escape as something plowed into the back of his head and knocked him unconscious . . .

* * *

Delvira closed her eyes and took a breath as Jareth walked away from her. Enormous pain screamed through her body from all the bleeding wounds the Goblins had inflicted upon her flesh, but her heart still ached far more. She was failing the man she loved, and she had agreed to do just that. No, she snapped silently at herself, she had not and she was not going to fail him! Not that easily! Her black eyes flew open even as she sank to a kneeling position on the floor.

"Milady?" Didymus asked, his one good eye full of concern for his Queen. Delvira turned to face him. She placed one hand gently around his hand, cupped his hand, and carefully placed Worm inside his paw. "Milady?" Didymus queried again. He did not like the way this was going!

"Take care of him, Sir Didymus." Never had the little dog man earned the title as much as he had in these past hours.

"But . . . Milady? You . . . you promised."

"That I would not follow him and would not hinder him," Delvira agreed with an inclination of her head, "but that does not mean that I will let him walk openly to his death."

She turned from Didymus, closed her eyes, and began to reach out with her mind. She blocked out Didymus' and Worm's protests, but it took a far greater struggle to block out her own pain. She reached beyond herself into the cosmos in search of powers she had only dabbled with but never really used. Her bleeding lips parted in the mumbling of ancient words. She heard the sounds of battle as if from afar and did her best to place them from her mind.

As Delvira reached far beyond herself, she did not feel the vines that snaked around her feet, but a single cry from Worm brought Didymus' attention to them at once. He tore at them with his paws and bit at them with his teeth, but more came until they wrapped tightly around him and snatched him backwards.

Despite Didymus' and Worm's warning cries, Delvira never looked up. She remained where she was as enemies circled her, each eager to claim her for their own. They reached out for her, but all hands were stopped. The flow of blood from her wounds increased, but still she searched for the power she needed to aid her husband. She was deep within that search when two words brought her screeching back to reality. "He's dead."

Delvira's black eyes flew open. She looked up at the Witch who hovered above her. This one was not green nor did she have a single wart upon her face. Her blonde hair fluttered about her, but the Devil himself seemed to shine from her dark eyes. "Or he will be soon, any way, and you will not help him for if you do . . . " She pointed a long fingernail, and Delvira followed the direction until her terrified eyes were met with Didymus. A Troll held him in the air, his mighty fist clenched tightly around Didymus' throat. Even now, the Knight continued to struggle with all he had but could not break free. He again bit the Troll but once more lost a tooth to the tough skin.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	44. Chapter Fortythree

**Chapter Forty-three**

**Outside The House**

As Brendan returned to himself, the fur, shape, and attitude of the wolf melting away, he became aware of quiet sobbing. The voices caught at his heart for he recognized them as those of his beloved and her sister, a woman who possessed one of the biggest hearts he'd ever come across. He looked at their grief-stricken faces, and his heart caught. Who had they lost? Who had died? He walked up to Prue on silent feet, placed a timid hand on her shoulder, and rubbed her gently, wishing he could erase her pain.

Prue gave Brendan a tremulous smile even as tears trailed down her face. She moved instinctively into his arms, extremely glad that, for once, Brendan seemed to forget his rules about not touching her. Despite her heavy heart, it felt wonderful to be held close in his arms.

Cole would have liked to have jumped back into the battle that he knew was happening inside but had not dared to leave the remaining Halliwells. With one sister lost forever and the other one headless, there was no way he was going to leave the other two alone now that the Werewolves were dealt with. He pulled Piper into his arms and shook his head sadly, his eyes intent on Brendan's face, hoping that the boy would not ask who died.

Piper let her sister turn into Brendan's embrace, for once taking no notice that the man was yet again naked. She turned to her own beloved and cried on his shoulder, forcing her tears to ebb only when Cole softly told newcomers that no safety awaited them at the ocean's edge.

Katrina mewed pitiously for although she could not answer Cole in the human tongue, she still understood it. She had tried every spell she could possibly think of, and yet none of them had changed her or her sister back into two-legged form. She clung to Tom now, knowing that he was trapped in his Puss in Boots form. He had fought bravely to gain their exit. She told him now in cat language how much she loved him, how proud she was of him, and how afraid she was for their people.

"If there is no safety at the water, we have nowhere to go. The island is coming apart. She knew he already knew that, but it felt better saying it aloud to him. Always before, she seemed to have answers that she could reach from within. This time, she had none. She looked at her brave husband with tears trembling in her eyes. Did Tom have an answer? She prayed that he did. "I'll follow you anywhere, beloved," she told him. "What do we do now?"

Tom reassuringly stroked his beloved wife's fur, knowing all the while what he must do. He had already swept off his feathered cap in respect to Cole and his lady, and now his green eyes raised to Cole. He reached out to him with his mind. Whatever lays in wait there, we must take them, my friend, and we must do away with them. We can not let our family down.

Piper knew Cole felt he needed to be fighting. She wiped the tears from her eyes, placed a gentle hand on his muscular chest, and looked up into his eyes. She told him, with her gaze, that she loved, trusted, and understood him; that he could go but must return to her in one piece; and that she would be waiting for him, being strong in his absence.

Zora looked up at Cole and growled, her tail cutting through the air. She did not know what Tom was telling him but knew, from the look on his face and in his eyes, that he must assuredly be up to something. She sniffed the air, waiting to tell when it would be disturbed and preparing to dump Connor.

Vang looked at his daughter and shook his head. He did not want her leaving him, but though she also did not want to leave him, Connor, or the others, she knew what had to be done. She looked up as Andrew entered the scene, pulling Autolycus along with him, and her striped tail swished again through the air. Why couldn't some one else, some one stronger, have come through that door? Perhaps, Bast willing, with Vang, Connor, and Brendan there to protect them, those they were about to leave behind would be all right, but if they did not go and take care of whatever enemies lined the harbor, they would be lost no matter what else was done. There was, she realized with a sinking heart, no real choice. Some one had to rid the harbor of what was there, and she had never been one to rely on men to do her fighting.

Katrina could tell that Tom was talking to Cole, but she didn't know what he was telling him. For the first time, Tom had his mind blocked to her. "It's not fair -- " she started to wail and then realized that it was too late. Cole was shimmering, Tom had actually thrown her back to her sister, and Cole was taking Tom with him! She tried to holler, "WAIT!", but it only came out as "MWORR!!!!"

Connor yelled in surprise as his butt hit the ground. "ZORA?!" he screeched, but no sooner did he get her name out than he realized that she was gone. He knew where she'd gone and that she didn't think very highly of his fighting abilities. He nodded his head in shame for a moment and then looked around him at the "helpless females" that he had been left to guard. He vowed that nothing would hurt them. They'd have to get through him first! No sooner had he made that vow than something came crashing through what was left of the doorway. He looked up in alarm only to find Hank carrying Spike and running on all fours. The breath of relief that whooshed from his lungs surprised even him.

* * *

**The House, or rather, What Remains of It**

Lockheed was still perched on Kurt's shoulder when they arrived back in the house. There were far too many battles still being raged. Above them all was Jareth fighting with the manticore. "Ve mustn't let Katzchen see us! She zinks ve are safe at ze shore, and she has her hands full!" As Jareth ended up disposing of the manticore, Kurt could not help clapping his hands together in joy. His yellow eyes roamed the room, seeking where best he could help.

Urian struggled desperately to ignore the pain that raged through his all-too human body and cursed his meager existence yet again as he tried to make heads or tails out of the mass assortment of beings that swarmed what had once been the house. Pirates and animals were fleeing, some carrying others, and most of their people seemed to either be running away, pulling themselves back together after Jareth's defeat of the manticore, or simply . . . gone.

Their number had dwindled from at least a good hundred to only a hand full of survivors. Where were the others? he wondered. Had they already abandoned their kinship? Had they been captured, or were they . . . dead? Where were Salem and the others of their group, James, Smee, Sean, Emma? Had they survived so long after being cursed only to have their lives taken now? Janeesa, sweet, beatiful Janeesa . . . She had been so concerned over her sister, Tessa. Where was Tessa? Had she made it? Was it already too late?

Movement in the air above their heads caught Urian's attention, and his gaze lifted to look upon a couple in the air. As the bodies moved against each other, he came to realize that it was two women. The blonde shook his head, marvelling at how close they had been to Jareth's battle with the manticore and yet were continuing their coupling as though they were the only two in all the world. Then his jaw slackened as he realized that one of the two women was none other than Tessa. Well, she certainly had made it thus far!

He watched for a longer moment, taking no notice of when Kurt and Lockheed darted away from his side to help others, and took note that Tessa's flesh, scales, and very hair seemed lighter and frailer than usual. Something white blurred his vision, and as Rian wiped the damp substance from his eyes, he realized that it was still snowing and that, therefore, Tessa was still weak. The other woman was most likely trying to ignite energy back into her weakened form, but though that would delay her becoming too cold, it would never save her life. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted upwards, "TAKE HER TO THE WATER! BEWARE OF -- " His words shattered in a grunt of pain as a massive fist plowed into his back from behind.

* * *

"TAKE HER TO THE WATER!" The yell slapped Rachel with reality as sharply and chillingly as though some one had dumped a torrent of cold water upon her. Her green eyes flew open. She sighed as she gazed into Tessa's face, made even more beautiful by the pleasure she had given her. Ray's sigh was silenced by Tessa's mouth, but the redhead fought to keep from giving in to her emotions. Though every inch of her body was screaming at her to take her, her brain told her that she was being a fool and that, if she did not act fast, she would soon lose Tessa forever.

It took a great deal of effort, but Rachel managed to remove her mouth from Tessa's. Though Tessa's lips instinctively sought to reconnect with Rachel's, the redhead managed to keep clear. Her arms wrapped around her, and she pulled her as close as she could with their clothes still somewhat on. Nestling Tessa's head protectively against her shoulder, Rachel flew swiftly toward the ocean.

* * *

Anger blazed from Jareth's eyes as he saw the new threat that held his family captive. He looked from them back to the manticore. First, he had to deal with him, and then all Hell was going to break lose upon his enemies. He racked his brain for a solution. His eyes went around the room, looking for a weapon of some kind. Should he call the lightning back?

Then he saw the hole, and he felt the wind caress him once more. "WIND, I CALL UPON ALL THE POWER THAT LAYS WITHIN YOUR MIGHTY EMBRACE! PUT THE BASTARD IN THE HOLE!" The wind drew up as though it was a mighty warrior and blew into the manticore. Such was the blow that the manticore skidded across the floor and into the hole.

Jareth immediately turned back to where his family was and tried to come up with a plan. Why did the bitch look so familiar? He couldn't see her front, only her back, and then it dawned on him: Melinda, the bitch, had returned! At one time, he'd thought his life would never be complete without her until she had betrayed him and almost cost him his life. Now, he not only had to sneak up on her, but he had to take her and the Troll out simultaneously. He had not the foggiest idea how to do it.

The Troll held Didymus by the throat and could very easily snap the dog Knight's neck. Where was Worm? The little fellow had an uncanny ability to hide himself. He was so good that, at times, Jareth could not even find him.

Jareth walked forward. He knew it would do no good to try to hide himself. He'd never get close enough through that! "MELINDA!" he called to her. "STOP WASTING YOUR TIME WITH HER! GIVE YOUR ATTENTION TO ME! SHE IS NOT A WORTHY OPPONENT FOR YOU; I AM!"

Melinda whirled around, a hand in the air signaling him to halt. "STOP!" she commanded. "COME NO CLOSER OR YOUR LITTLE DOG KNIGHT SHALL BREATHE HIS LAST AND THEN YOUR WIFE WILL JOIN HIM!" Her eyes moved from his gaze to the amulet that encircled his neck. "GIVE ME YOUR POWER," she told him, "AND THEY WILL LIVE."

"WHAT POWER?" Jareth asked, moving even closer to her. "I TRIED TO GIVE YOU POWER BEFORE. YOU DIDN'T WANT IT! I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! SO WHAT POWER ARE YOU ASKING ME FOR NOW?"

As Jareth moved to take another step, Melinda's left eye cut toward the Troll. "KILL HIM."

Jareth stopped immediately. "IF YOU KILL HIM, YOU WILL NEVER GET THE POWER." He reversed his walk, acting as though she was just trivial. "Why would you think he matters to me?" he asked her flippiantly.

"Then this shouldn't bother you in the least." She drew a knife from the sash that encircled her waist and threw it. Didymus bit down on his tongue to keep from howling as the knife sliced cleanly through his skin and embedded into his leg.

Jareth's hands balled into fists. He felt extremely helpless, but he could not let on that he was hurting because of Didymus' pain. "When have you ever known any of my subjects to matter to me?" he asked as he threw his emotion, with his hand, into the air. "At one time, you mattered to me. Then you tried to betray me! You got greedy, bitch! You've got to find something else!" One thing he had wanted to do was to draw her attention away from Delvira. Now her attention was completely upon him. He hoped Delvira had something up her sleeve.

"Very well," she snapped. "He's useless," she told the Troll. "Kill the dog, and you can eat the worm. It's in the mutt's pocket." The Troll's grip on Didymus' neck tightened until the dog man's eyes began to bulge.

"NO!" Delvira hurled a fireball at the Troll's head.

Melinda made a tisking sound in the back of her throat. She passed her hand through the air, and the fireball reversed itself. Delvira vanished the ball of fire a mere heartbeat before it could explode into her. Melinda grabbed a handful of the Vampiress' hair and snatched it backwards. She placed a sharp fingernail against Delvira's throat and cut into her pale skin until a small trickle of blood appeared. Her wicked gaze returned to Jareth. "The clock's ticking."

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT POWER YOU WANT, AND IF YOU KILL ANY ONE OF THEM, I WON'T GIVE YOU THE POWER, BITCH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT POWER YOU WANT. I DIDN'T SAY I WOULDN'T GIVE IT TO YOU! RELEASE MY PEOPLE! I WILL GIVE YOU ANY POWER YOU TELL ME YOU WANT!"

"Aha, so they _do_ matter to you!" The blonde threw her head back in wicked laughter that sounded like shattering glass and breaking bones before stilling herself and cutting a cold look back at Jareth. "I did not say I wanted _a_ power," she reprimended him. "I want _your_ power, Jareth, _all_ of it."

"I DON'T THINK YOU COULD HANDLE IT! RELEASE MY PEOPLE, AND I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU."

Cold laughter barked from her throat. "I'M NOT A FOOL, JARETH! GIVE ME THE POWER, AND THEN YOU'LL GET YOUR PRECIOUS WIFE AND YOUR PATHETIC SUBJECTS!"

"AND YOU THINK I BELIEVE YOU BECAUSE . . . ?" He let his voice trail off as he gazed down into her face. "YOU'RE LYING, BITCH! LET MY PEOPLE GO FIRST! YOU BETRAYED ME ONCE; YOU'D ONLY DO IT AGAIN!" Jareth knew there'd be no rescue from any of the Pirates. They were all busily trying to get their own selves to freedom. There'd be no rescue for them this day, but he'd make her pay! The bitch did not know where his power lay, and that was the one thing that might save him. It had to be taken from Jareth, and he'd never revealed it to any one but Delvira.

"Let me put it this way, Goldilocks. What choice do you have? If you give them to me, I release your people. If you don't, they die."

"YOU LIE, BITCH! YOU WILL NOT RELEASE MY PEOPLE! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY POWERS! I CAN ONLY GIVE THEM WILLINGLY! RELEASE MY PEOPLE! LET THEM GET AWAY TO SAFETY, AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY POWERS! I'M NOT TRYING TO LEAVE YOU! IF ALL ELSE FAILS, YOU'LL STILL HAVE ME HOSTAGE, AND I DIDN'T SAY I WOULDN'T GIVE THEM TO YOU! I SAID I WOULD GIVE THEM TO YOU ONCE THEY'RE SAFE!" He gazed into her face, as though he was studying her appearance. "What happened to you, Melinda? You used to be beautiful!"

"Your opinion ceased mattering to me a long time ago, Jareth. I'll grant you ten minutes to make your decision. On the eleventh, the dog dies. On the twelth, your worm will be eaten. On the thirteenth, your wife dies. Tick, tock." She grinned wickedly.

"IT MATTERS NOT IF I GIVE YOU MY POWERS NOW, BUT ONLY A FOOL WOULD FOR YOU WILL NOT KEEP YOUR WORD! YOU WILL NOT LET THEM GO FREE, AND YOU CAN NOT TAKE MY POWERS FROM ME! YOU PLAN TO KILL THEM ANY WAY! YOU MIGHT TORTURE ME, BUT I WILL STILL NOT GIVE UP MY POWERS TO YOU! THE ONLY WAY THAT YOU CAN GET THEM IS IF I GIVE THEM WILLINGLY, AND THAT IS SOMETHING THAT, IF YOU KILL MY PEOPLE, I WILL NEVER DO!" He glared defiantly at her.

After a long moment with Jareth and Melinda glaring at each other, the Sorceress finally relented with a careless shrug of her slender shoulders. "You're right," she admitted. "They're dead either way, so what are we waiting for?" She looked at the Troll who held Didymus. "Kill them."

* * *

Trina watched with tears flowing from her eyes as one rock after another rolled over Carlos and Theodora. She'd seen no sign of either since Theo had went down to try to protect Carlos, and the rocks seemed to be never-ending. She'd tried to get in past them, but they were too many and too fast. She could not let the boulders make contact with her for, if they did, she'd be no use to Carlos or any one. She had no choice but to wait. She'd only ever felt this helpless once before. She'd been prepared to sell her soul to bring Andrew back, but she now knew that Andrew, Carlos, and Trent would never forgive her if she were to ever consider doing something that foolish again.

A flash of movement out of the corner of her eye caused the blonde to turn. She expected enemies, but what she saw instead were two young brunette men desperately trying to break in between the rocks.

"THEY'RE TOO FAST!" Sam yelled over the rumbling. He looked hopefully at Dean and once more ached for his poor baby's nose. He had just barely gotten him back on his feet when they'd noticed the woman's predicament and realized that some one she loved must be underneath the rocks. Though Sam had wanted to just get the heck out of there, Dean had wasted no time in coming to the woman's rescue. "ANY IDEAS?"

Dean shook his head sadly. "WE CAN'T GET UNDER THERE, AND WE HAVE NOTHING TO BLAST THEM WITH! IF WE GET ON THE FLOOR WITH THEM, WE'RE GOING TO GET POUNDED!" It was at that moment that a flash of black caught his eyes, causing them to grow large in amazement. "THERE'S A DEMON UNDER THERE!" he informed Sam. "TELL ME I'M NOT SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING!" He could have sworn the Demon was trying to grab hold of the beings underneath the teeming mass of rocks. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, LOVE?" He looked hopefully at Sam. He hoped whatever Sam came up with didn't involve going under the rocks, too, because he knew they'd never stand a chance.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM BEFORE HE GETS THEM!" Sam started forward again only to once more have to fall back. He was barely missed by one of the seemingly countless bouncing boulders. "WE'VE GOT TO STOP THAT DEMON!"

"NO!" Trina yelled, whirling on the two who meant to rescue Carlos. Though her blue eyes were still fearful, her anger burned the tears away. "THAT DEMON IS A FRIEND! HE'S SAVING THEM!" She prayed Kurt could get them out of there safely.

Lockheed roared his disapproval from above the rocks as he, too, glared at the Winchesters.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "YOU'RE SURE HE'S A FRIEND AND NOT JUST TAKING THEM TO HELL? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS? WHAT CAUSED THE ROCKS TO COME IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Dean hoped some logical explanation might give him a clue as to what to do.

At Dean's first question, Lockheed flew in closer. Warning puffs of smoke spat out of his purple beak. Trina bravely held a hand up at the dragon who was growing steadily angrier. "DRAGON, NO! THEY MEAN WELL! YES, THEY'RE ON OUR SIDE!" she said, looking at the wide-eyed boys. "NOT THAT I'M NOT GRATEFUL FOR YOUR HELP, BUT I'VE SEEN THEM MANY A TIME AROUND THE HOUSE WHEREAS I'VE NOT SEEN EITHER OF YOU BEFORE THIS DAY! AS FOR WHAT CAUSED THE ROCKS IN THE FIRST PLACE, I DON'T KNOW!"

The rocks seemed to have a pattern. They shifted from one side, then to the other. Timing would help. "Better timing," Dean was trying to think out loud. Even as Dean mused aloud, he realized that the Demon was no longer under there and that no one else was under there to be rescued that could be seen. The rocks did not seem to want to leave; they just kept moving from side to side, pounding the floor and anything else in their pathway. "I THINK YOUR FRIEND HAS TAKEN EVERY ONE WHO WAS UNDER THERE OUT. MAYBE WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE TOO? DO YOU KNOW WHICH WAY SAFETY LAYS?"

"THAT WAY!" Trina called to the brothers, pointing where she had last seen Andrew hauling Autolycus to safety. "BUT WHERE DID HE GO?" Where had Kurt gone to? Had he managed to take Carlos and Theodora to safety? Would Carlos be all right?

"THEN WE'D BEST GO THAT WAY TOO!" Dean indicated and started heading in their direction, his keen eyes glancing around in search of any one else who needed help on the way out.

Sam had just started to follow Dean when a woman ran up to them. Her eyes were glued to the rocks, but he took a moment to tell her, "THEY'RE FREED!"

Kitty stopped in true surprise. Some one had beat her to the rescue! Thank Gods some one had taken care of whoever had been trapped beneath the rocks, but . . . . who? She was just about to question as to the identity of their rescuer when a flash of purple darting behind Trina's back drew her attention. Pryde drew herself to her full height and stalked around Trina. "DRAGON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" she demanded, her hands instantly flying to her hips.

Sam had watched the woman leave, and in so doing, had had his eyes drawn to another scene. The man who had fought the manticore before was now in great peril himself. Although he appeared free, he was facing off against a blonde woman in a flowing dress who held two others captive and had many monsters at her disposal. He could not see Jareth's face, but the snatches of argument he could hear told him that the woman's captives were two of Jareth's people. He did not know if they were friends, family, or simply team members, but they must be something to him for he continued to argue and try to find a way to get the woman to free them.

* * *

Urian struggled to rise, but every time he began to push up, something plowed into his back again. His body was screaming. Pain writhed through him so intensely that it felt as though his very muscles were on fire. He tried to turn over, and something kicked him in the ribs. He had no weapons, but if he could only manage to roll over, perhaps he could kick out at the thing that attacked him? He moved as fast as he could manage and at last was able to kick out. His feet swung upward, and he grimaced in pain for it felt as though he was kicking pure stone.

The Troll grunted and grinned down into Urian's bleary vision. "Pretty fellow. Make good snack." Yellowed claws curled around Urian's long, blonde hair and snatched him up.

A yowling, spitting bundle of black fur flew into the Troll's face. Rian only had a glimpse of Salem before the Troll's other hand smacked the cat and sent him flying. It was then that Urian yelled out, cursing the Troll with every derogative word he'd come across throughout his sails on the seven seas. His fists and feet flew, but he was too weakened to make much impact. The Troll laughed and yanked Rian closer to his saliva-dripping mouth.

* * *

"CHONG!" Hansel called as Chong finally lowered Wesley's unconscious body to the floor and flipped through the air. Hansel's blue eyes, made wild with panick, followed his lover, and his stomach felt weak as he realized that Chong was flipping straight into an entire group of enemies. He looked at Derek. "Put down the mirror," he told him even as he lowered his own half.

"NO!" Phillip screeched his disapproval. "DON'T PUT DOWN THE MIRROR! SAVE THE MIRROR!"

"We have to," Hansel agreed, "and we'll be back, but we have to help Chong!" His hands freed, he turned and followed Chong as quickly as he could run.

"You never listen do you, China man?" Derek commented, even knowing that the man could not hear him, and shook his head. "Phillip, I promise that I will come back for you. I have to get Hansel and that stupid China man! Why doesn't he ever listen to me?" He sat Phillip down, ignoring the mirror's argument and ran after Hansel.

* * *

Smee had his back firmly pressed against his beloved James'. Though the animals had left to help Aslan quite some time ago, James' and Smee's troubles had not decreased but instead only increased. Every step they took they were confronted with another danger. As James' hook swept through another of the smaller Trolls, severing the monster's head smoothly from his neck, Smee jumped up and down and lunged again. His stomach knocked into the oncoming skeleton, sending it sliding back and splattering. The skeleton's bones had barely shattered across the floor before two more came upon them.

A familiar yowl broke through the air a split second before a struggling, black body flew into Smee's side. The cat bounced off of Smee's stomach and fell to the floor. A Goblin leapt for the cat. Smee's fist swung upwards into the Goblin. "James!" he called. "Salem -- !"

James Hook sailed through the air and gutted the Goblin and several others who had been coming to attack Salem. Slime and blood splattered everywhere. Ooze dripped off of James' hook. With the look of a wild man, James snatched Salem from the floor, Smee by his hook grasping his shirt, and fled the scene, taking both out with him. Any one that looked at him would not have dared to stop him. His hair flew in all directions, and spit fumed from his mouth. He had to get these two to safety! The croc, be damned!

* * *

Dean's eyes kept flashing between the man who had fought the manticore and the one who was now about to become a Troll snack. He didn't want Sam to get involved with either of them, but he couldn't, in good conscience, just walk away from them. He looked at the two women and realized he didn't want Sam to get involved with them, either. He couldn't handle it all on his own! Maybe the women and Sam should help the man who had killed the manticore? Sam had always been good at talking their way out of messes. "Sam?" His eyes looked meaningfully at his love and then at the group he was hoping Sam could do something about, trying desperately not to look back at the man who was about to be a snack. If he could only get Sam to go that way, he'd help the other guy!

Sam nodded. "I was thinking the same, dear . . . " It felt so good to be able to openly call Dean the words Sam had always wanted to call him by, but his next words froze on the tip of the tongue as the woman barked out. A quietness had settled in the air around them, save for the man and woman's argument, a man running wildly with foam spewing from his mouth as though he himself were about to change, and one other skirmish Sam had caught bits and pieces of ruckus from, and the woman's sneering voice called out, seemingly bringing most attention to her. "Kill them."

Even Kitty had ceased lecturing Lockheed, her attention drawn to Jareth's dilemma. "It's now or never!" she whispered to the others. She ran flat out at the fastest speed she could muster. She raced over the very air itself, so her feet made no sound. Just before she would have reached the cluster of enemies that circled Jareth and held what was left of his family captive, Kitty dropped into the floor and disappeared from sight.

Sam and Trina ran at the group, neither knowing how best to help but both determined to do whatever they could.

Dean's mouth fell open, and it was all he could do to keep him from screaming out loud. Just where the Hell had the woman disappeared to?! He couldn't wait to get out of this damn house that was eating people left and right! If he'd known it was possible to get swallowed going that way, he would never have let Sam go! Poor girl! She never knew what hit her!

Pulling deep within himself, he tore his eyes away from the group and began to search for a weapon. The only thing he could find that could be used for a weapon was a huge stick laying on the ground. He drew swiftly toward it and thanked the Gods when he saw it was a bo staff. He might just stand a chance with it.

Grasping it firmly in his hands, he raced toward the Troll and the man who was frantically swinging and kicking, trying to defend himself. The poor man was soon to be a snack! He looked as though he was almost completely out of it.

He raced around the Troll and then, with an angry yell thundering from his lungs and boosting his self confidence, Dean flew into attacking the Troll. He swung the staff with all the strength he possessed, smacking the Troll in the back of his legs. He prayed the Troll would go down.

The Troll snarled and, with his free hand, went to the back of his legs, searching for what had attacked him. His deep, rumbly voice bellowed forth. "What puny thing attack Bloodwurst?" His beady eyes could not see much, but his hand made contact with a club and he snatched it upward.

One minute Dean had attacked the Troll; the next minute, he was dangling in the air, about to join the half-dead guy as a snack! His heart almost stopped. What would he do now? Thank the Gods Sam would not see this happen! His poor darling would never know what had happened to him! He looked angrily at the Troll. "Why didn't you just go down?!"

"Huh?" Bloodwurst returned. "Not want to. Eat!" He brought Dean closer to his mouth. Then he brought the other guy closer. He wished for a third hand so that he could scratch his head while he determined which he should eat first. Then he hefted his mighty shoulders in a shrug and brought both simultaneously angling for his gigantic mouth.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	45. Chapter Fortyfour

**Chapter Forty-four**

**The House, or rather, What's Left of It**

James was running for all he was worth. He had to get Smee and Salem to safety! He hoped and prayed that the rest of his family had made it out but didn't have a clue as to where they were! Salem couldn't be dead, but he was so still!

James did not even realize that he was frothing at the mouth. He was more scared than he had ever been, even when the croc had chased him, wanting to eat him. There had to be a healer somewhere! He dared to glance over at Smee, afraid that Smee was also done for. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Smee's eyes were open. As he was gazing into his beloved's face, he heard Salem weakly muttering something. Thank the Gods Salem was not dead! "What . . . are you . . . talking about, Salem?"

Salem's head spun, and it was all he could do to hang on to the one fear that burned a great hole in his heart. He repeated the name, trying to draw strength and volume into his speech so that James would hear him. The world spun about him. Salem shook his head slightly, trying to clear his vision and mind, but pain screamed through his being. Why, oh why, did he have to be a cat?! If only he had his powers, his whole family would be freed and saved with but one spell!

Smee thought he heard Salem speaking a name, but he shook his head. It couldn't be! That Elf was long dead!

"You're delirious, Salem," James told him. "You know he died a long time ago!" He sighed in regret as he thought back to his old friend. "That golden Elf would definitely have been a great help to us on this day! He was one Hell of a fighter! Don't worry, Salem; I'll get you to safety!"

"NO!" Salem managed. He swung a paw and struck James' leg just strongly enough to let the man know he was demanding his attention. "He . . . He lives! Urian . . . !"

"_Urian!?!_ It can't be!" He looked down incredulously at Salem. "You poor thing! You are so out of your mind! I am sorry, my poor friend! Goddess knows I wish he lived! It's okay if you want to imagine, although Urian might not like it too well . . . You can ask him later."

"NO!" Salem blasted, his desire to save Urian finally giving him some of the strength he'd been struggling to rise. This time, he outright slapped James' knee. "I tell you, James T. Hook, he lives and he is Urianotalon! The bastards made him human!"

James' mouth fell open. Why didn't Smee help him with Salem? Salem was surely out of his mind! "We'll ask him when we get out of there and find him again! If he says who he is, then we will welcome him back, but he sure didn't act like his old self!"

"For he is no longer his old self! Think, man! You know what Urian looks like! Think of his face, of his eyes, of his hair! I tell you: he is one and the same!" He began writhing in James' grip, struggling to get free.

"And be still, Salem! I will get you to safety! I don't know why you're getting so excited over Urian! He looks nothing at all like the golden Elf! Why are you trying to get down any way?! It's dangerous here!"

It was then that James heard another yell and turned just in time to see a gigantic Troll holding two humans as though they were tidbits heading straight for his humoungous mouth! One of the men was struggling fiercely, his feet flaying wildly while the other one hung limp. Poor Devil! Maybe he's unconscious? Won't know when he goes in there! He wanted to advert his eyes and was about to when he saw the struggling man kick the Troll in the nose. The Troll roared angrily and shook the man. James could hear his words clearly as he yelled about his food playing with him when it should lay still and be eaten. That was when he felt Salem's claws digging in yet again and yelled at him.

* * *

Urian watched the man in the Troll's other fist through bleary eyes. "You do not want him!" he spoke at last to the Troll. "He is only a skinny thing, barely any meat on his bones, nary a rare delicacy as I would have been had those blasted Wizards not cursed me so! I doubt their spell runs to my bones, though! You'll want to eat me first for none tastes as sweet as Elf!" As he felt his words confuse the Troll, Urian kicked out, but still he could not reach the other man nor the mighty hand that held him in its grasp.

He had saved Janeesa, the most beautiful lady he'd ever come across, and her sister would be safe, as well. He had failed the one who meant the most to him in all the world, however. He'd failed the only one who had ever truly loved him as a father would a son.

"Food lies!" Bloodwurst complained. "Food not Elf, food human!"

"Food was Elf," Urian growled, his blue eyes flashing with one last bit of defiance. "I have failed the mighty Salem, however, so perhaps I deserve this form and . . . " He shuddered. " . . . this fate." He wondered if the Council members who were supposedly the only evil ones upon the Council were watching them now. He would not be surprised if they were nor would he have been surprised if they had been the ones behind this massive attack. His eyes rolled heavenward. He'd let them know what he thought of them one last time, he decided, and as the Troll started to open his hand to drop him into his mouth, Urian shook his fist at the heavens and raised his voice into a bellow. "LONG LIVE SALEM SABERHAGEN!"

Smee had already been beginning to believe Salem when he heard Urian's shout. "James, we have to save him!"

Even before the words had died from Urian's mouth, James had dropped Smee and Salem and had turned, with his hook raised, to face the Troll. He ran at the mighty Giant and buried his hook into the Troll's big toe. He flayed away, slime, blood, and flesh flying off at all angles, until the toe was completely severed.

The Troll was shocked at the sudden attack. He had just been about to eat the stupid human who thought he was an Elf when all the pain in the world had erupted into his big toe. He made a gurgling sound even as he dropped his snacks and felt himself falling forwards. What was attacking him? His beady eyes glanced downward even as he felt himself falling. His arms flailed wildly, trying to catch on to something to keep from going down, but he knew he was going and nothing was going to stop his fall! He screamed out as he fell.

* * *

Delvira's eyes flew open at the bitch's words. She had tried to block out her pain and fear, fear that was more for her subjects than for herself, and pain that came more from realizing that she had not been the only true great love of her husband's life than from the pain Melinda thought she was wrecking her body with. She had done just that and had searched deep within herself to make contact with spells she hadn't used fully for a very long time. When her eyelids flew open, her eyes were no longer black. Now they were filled with swirling fire. She screamed in words unknown to all the others. Fire blasted from the very center of her body and slammed into Melinda. The great, scorching torrent of fire that coiled out from Delvira like a huge snake shoved Melinda steadily back toward Jareth and continued to eat away at her flesh.

Kitty Pryde sailed up through the floor in front of the Troll. Her hands went immediately to Didymus, and she phased the dog Knight, allowing the Troll's claws to pass harmlessly through his body just in the nick of time. The Troll grunted in confusion and slashed out again even as Kitty gathered Didymus to her. She glared at the Troll and then leapt upwards, kicking him with both feet straight in the face.

Trina's foot slammed into a skeleton, sending its bones shattering to the floor. She turned swiftly, leapt into the air, and began raining a series of kicks onto a Troll. Sam pounded both his fists into a different Troll while Lex came running in from another direction and slammed a board into the first ugly face he saw.

With a series of roundhouse kicks, Chong laid out some of the enemy. Others jumped upon him before he could react to them, however, and no amount of punches would make them release him. It was as though his hands were going through some kind of ooze and coming back to him, having no affect upon the enemy yet feeling as though they were full of something slimy.

His enemies seemed to be solid enough, but he wasn't sure what they were. He was only sure of one thing: He was not affecting them, but they had affected him. His hands were glowing green! Chong glared at his hands in amazement. It was then for the first time, that he heard Derek's mouth calling his name. Chong realized that he was drowning underneath the enemy, his oxygen cut off, and his hands raised in supplication toward Derek as though pleading for help.

* * *

Dean tumbled downward, but even as he did so, he couldn't help smiling. The fairy tale had come to his rescue! Oh, if only his beloved Sam could see it now! Dean had just been rescued by his hero, James Hook, the one Sam had declared to only be a fairy tale! What would his beloved have to say now?

It then occurred to Dean that he was falling and that he'd best grab for something. His arms began to flail, and as the floor came even closer to him and he imagined himself as a hotcake, he was suddenly stopped in mid-flight as he landed on something soft. He closed his eyes in a silent thankful prayer even as he reached beneath him to find out what he had fallen on.

James was still busily attacking the Troll. He was now so covered in blood and guts that one would have trouble recognizing him, yet he continued to flay away at the Troll, who couldn't get off of the floor but continued to try to rise, swiping at James, who barely stayed out of his reach.

* * *

Derek rushed in beside Hansel and began to punch the things that held Chong. Hansel paused, staring at his seemingly helpless hands, even as Derek yelled at him that their efforts were doing no good as their hands only continued to pass harmlessly through whatever these monsters were. Could it be? he wondered. He'd carried it for years now but never had an excuse to use it. He reached into his shirt, brought out the necklaces he wore, and shifted quickly through them with nimble fingers before finding the one he sought. She had told him he'd one day need this; he had thought her nuts but agreed to it out of their unsteady friendship. He yanked the small seashell-shaped canister off of its cord, broke it open, and threw the salt at the green beings that were now rushing over not only Chong but Derek as well.

Sizzling, popping, and crackling noises with loud screams reverberated through the area as the glowing beings began to vanish. Chong was beginning to breathe again. His baby had saved him! "Beloved, you have saved me!" he called to Hansel. "And you, you fought for me!" His voice contained surprise as he gazed at Derek in a new light. "I thought you were my enemy?" He glared for a moment into Derek's eyes before he smiled at him. "Thank you, my friend."

"Well, I couldn't have you up and dying on Hansel," Derek told him sheepishly. "That's not a fair way to get rid of the competition, but I didn't really do anything. My hands were going through them, just like yours were! Our baby saved the day!" he exclaimed proudly, smiling again at Hansel.

They were about to pull Hansel into a group hug when two massive arms wrapped around Hansel from behind and began squeezing. Hansel dropped the canister and kicked out, but the monster that held him only laughed. "Huh . . . Guys?!" Hansel managed to squeak out as the Troll squeezed ever more tightly. His blue eyes bulged. His air was already cut off, and he was quickly beginning to turn blue.

* * *

Jack had almost made it to the door, carrying Will, when the crap had hit the poop deck with the Troll. Now the Troll had fallen, blocking the door entirely. He laid Will gently beside the pile-up that was on Smee, who had valiantly attempted to catch Urian, and began to pull the guys off of Smee. He hoped the man was all right. He got hit in the back of the head with something and shrugged it off, afraid to look lest it be a part of the Troll. As it fell to the floor, it made a disgusting, squishing sound, and Jack cringed inwardly as he knew he had been right. "Smee?" he called.

"James!" Smee's voice squeaked up from underneath Urian. "Help my James!"

"Let me help you up, and then we'll both help James!"

Dean felt himself roughly rolled to the floor. He opened his eyes, checking himself for injuries, and was surprised how few there were. He looked down at the one who the Pirate laid next to him. "Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"I . . . " Urian closed his eyes, centering himself, and nodded his head. He was all right. He had to be all right. The fight must continue! As long as he had breath left in this feeble human body, the fight must continue! For Salem! For the others! He opened his eyes and forced himself to begin to get to his feet.

Smee, meanwhile, took Jack's hand gratefully. He then wasted no time in running toward the Troll. He flew in to the heel on the Troll's other foot with the only weapon he had at his disposal: his gut. He continued to bounce his stomach against the Troll. The impact threw him repeatedly off, but he maintained standing and went right back again.

Dean got to his feet and looked for the bo staff. Finding it, he began to beat on the Troll, as well. They had to kill this bastard, or they'd never get out alive!

Drawing his sword, Jack charged bravely forward and began to cut the Troll into bite size pieces. He'd make fine food for the dragons later!

With a chilling battle yowl, Salem ran at the Troll. He flew into the monster right beside Urian, his claws and teeth slicing away at every piece of Troll they came into contact with. A smile lit up Urian's face as he saw Salem was all right, after all, and he redoubled his own efforts. Daniel cheered the group on from where he kept watch over Will and kept the Book of Shadows held carefully within his own pages.

The sounds of battle brought Will around. He blinked as he sat up and looked groggily towards the fight. His eyes flew open when he saw the enormous size of the Troll the group had downed and that his beloved Jack was hacking steadily away at the monster. The world spun so as he got to his feet that he almost fell back down immediately. "Careful there, mate," the Book called, but Will took no notice for his eyes were solely upon his beloved and the Troll. Shaking off his grogginess and aches as best he could, Will grabbed his hatchet and sword and headed in with a yell that sounded much like Jack's battle cry.

Daniel watched the boy, making sure that he could handle his own back, before heading in himself. He had no weapons to speak of, but he'd be damned if he'd simply sit on the sidelines and let the others do all the fighting! He hobbled in and then set to beating the Troll's tree-trunk-sized legs with the Book of Shadows.

Dean paused a moment before hitting the Troll again with the bo staff. Where had the book come from, and how was it . . . _alive_, . . . actually beating the crap out of the Troll with another book, who had an eye that kept blinking?! He'd have to find out later. For now, he gave his sole attention back to destroying the Troll.

Jack glanced up once, grinned at Will, inwardly giving a sigh of relief that his beloved was able to fight again, and continued to hack away at the Troll. He grinned even wider as he watched the Book beating the Troll's legs with the Book of Shadows. When did it get an eye, he wondered even as the eye glanced at him one time, and did the girls know? Jack held perfectly still, hoping the Book didn't notice him. Did his sisters know that the Book was alive? He then resumed his fighting.

* * *

**Outside The House**

Piper fought to be brave even as her sister's death continued to play over and over again in her mind. She would have never, in a million years, thought that a floor could be used to kill some one, but it had been the floor, a floor they had walked on Gods only knew how many times, that had risen up, caught Phoebe, and cut her head off of her shoulders. It was the frightened look that had remained shimmering in Phoebe's big eyes as her head had bounced across the floor before exploding into a million bits of blood, brain, and ooze that haunted Piper the most, and though a few who came out paused to pat her shoulder reassuringly, no one could truly offer her consolance for no consoling in the world could ever take away the grief that losing her little sister caused to eat away at her heart.

So it was that, while her one remaining sister received comfort from her man and Piper's own beloved did what they both knew he must, Piper stood alone, the wind raking fingers through her loosened hair and her hands briskly rubbing her arms against a cold that came not so much from the outward as the inward. She was glad for the distraction when Kurt brought two injured and went eagerly to help him, though hardly speaking a word. She did not ask what had happened. She did not ask who nor what the strange beastie one was. She hardly spoke to Andrew when he joined her in trying to revive Carlos, and she moved silently away when Hank, having finally convinced Spike not to run back into the house and trusting Angel to handle him should he change his mind, came to offer his medical services.

She gasped loudly but did not scream when a gigantic Troll fell through what had been the entrance way to the house. She did, however, turn to it with a strange bit of gladness and started throwing her hands out at the monster. She could only explode one bit of it at a time as her powers still had far to grow, but she did so whilst thinking to herself that each blow she gave their enemies was one in honor of Phoebe and of Paige, whose survival she wondered and feared for.

Hank kept a wary eye on Jack's cook. He knew the woman was one of the four Halliwell sisters but did not know her name. He knew, too, from the way her sister cried that the shock that was beginning to set in to the lass was not simply because of the battle and the strange monsters they were made to wage war against but because she had lost one of her own. He wanted to go to aid the others in the fight against the Troll but knew he could most help where he currently was. He grinned sadly, the tips of his fangs showing, as he watched Spike take out his frustrations on the Troll before turning back to Carlos.

One of the nearly dead Troll's arms began snaking out to where Prue and Brendan were standing. Prue saw it coming and screamed, wishing she had a weapon of any kind instead of only her telekinesis. She could pick him up and throw him, but then that would only take him out of the reach of the rest, so she moved out of the way, allowing Brendan to go for it.

Connor reached for his sword only to find it missing. "I have nothing!" he cried in dismay, looking down at his bare hands, and then part of him that he had never before embraced completely kicked in and took over. His fangs snarled seemingly of their own accord, and his face shifted, welcoming the form of the Vampire within the boy. He almost flew forward and began gnawing on the jugular vein of the Troll. Oblivious to all others around him, Connor worked desperately to chew through that jugular vein.

Angel joined Connor, chewing the jugular of the Troll. As powerful as he was, he could not feel the vein giving way yet, and he doubled his efforts, chewing desperately.

Katrina had been sitting on the ground, noisily commenting about Tom leaving her behind, when the Troll had crashed through the door and one of his hands had almost fallen upon her sister, Celina. Unsheathing her claws, she went to work on that one arm, ripping that Troll and making every stroke count.

Celina leapt in beside her sister, her claws flaying away at the monster. She feared for her beloved Morph, who had bravely gone back to save Connor's fathers but whose mind she could no longer find, and she took every bit of her fear, anxiety, and heartache out on the slimy monster beneath her.

Spike roared as he struck the Troll again and again. His hands were as busily ripping at the Troll's oozing flesh as his fangs were. He peeled away chunk after chunk and kept on blindly tearing at the monster, thinking to himself that each blow he laid on this critter was a blow in honor of his beloved Kyna.

Brendan paused only to kiss Prue's hand and tell her to stay safe before plowing into the Troll. He had already changed back into his Werewolf form by the time he leapt onto the fallen Giant. He joined Connor and Angel around the neck, biting and clawing away at the massive throat.

Theodora grasped Kurt's arm as he turned toward the Troll, the first sign that she had already been conscious. She spoke first in Spanish, but when she received a blank look in return, she told him, "Help . . . ", and pointed at the house.

The reddish brown of her fur caught the sunlight, and for the thousandth time, Kurt asked himself what kind of Were she was. He'd never met a Were like her. Did he trust her enough to take her back into the house now that they were in danger? He knew they'd be in even more danger by returning to the inside of the house, yet she seemed almost eager to go. Was it because she wanted to attack others, or did she really want to try to rescue their remaining family? "What . . . are . . . you?" he asked her in halting language.

For just a second, hurt reflected in Theodora's eyes, but then she hardened her gaze. "An ally," she told him. "There are others in there who need help. If you will not go with me, I will go myself." Perhaps she should have simply done so? It wasn't as though she couldn't get over or around the Troll; the agility of her current form allowed her to do that and much more. She had only lain still so long while she had been reeling in her animal instincts. Part of her had wanted to taste the blood she smelled while another part had screamed at her to run away. Perhaps she should have done just that? Nao, she told herself. Nao. They had helped Roxanne and her jaguars, and one of the three who had done so was still inside. Did the woman even know, she wondered, that they had been rescued?

She looked again at the Demon before her, wondering about him. He looked just as strange as she did, but he was a man. That alone should have told her that he could not be trusted, but had not Carlos and his friends proven themselves to her and Roxanne? Had they not risked life and limb to save them, to even save Roxanne's beloved pets? Ah, well, there seemed to always be an exception or two to every rule, but perhaps this man, though he had saved them -- out of duty? she wondered --, did not appear to be one of those rare examples. Releasing his arm, she turned to flee back into the house.

Before she had gone very far, Kurt had reached out and touched her. He wondered why she had taken such offense to his simple question and why it seemed so hard for her to trust them. Yet she was determined to help? Why?

* * *

**Inside the House**

Chong and Derek attacked at the same time, kicking, stomping, biting, and hitting. Finally Derek made connection with the rear end. His foot was almost swallowed by the Troll's bum, but it let go of Hansel. Chong snatched Hansel before he could hit the floor, at the same time kicking the Troll in the groin. The Troll's bum released Derek's foot, and Derek fell on his bum. He started to get up again but found his hands sticking to the floor. His face paled as his big eyes turned to look down at the green hands that held him glued to the floor. "Huh . . . Guys?!" his nervous voice called even as Chong, having steadied Hansel on his feet, delivered a roundhouse kick to the Troll's face.

Hansel ran around the Troll and was just in time to see two ghostly feminine hands beginning to inch their way toward Derek's groin. "Hansel!" Derek cried. "Get this thing off of me!"

"Not my man, you don't, bitch!" Hansel exclaimed, shoving a talisman he'd broken off another cord into the ghostly hands. The ghost screamed and disappeared into the flooring. Hansel grabbed Derek and yanked him to his feet, his hands quickly checking his baby over. Derek grabbed Hansel's face and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Not to be outdone, Chong whirled Hansel around and kissed him soundly upon his lips. "We've still got to save Jareth!" he said after reluctantly parting.

As Derek regretfully allowed Chong to have his moment with Hansel, he looked down at the Troll Chong had finished taking down. He knew his foot had not done much as it had sank up to his ankle into the Troll's rear, but Chong had taken the monster down. Just what kind of man was this Chinese man his beloved had fallen for? he wondered for the first time.

As Captain Pryde held her own against two Trolls, divvying her time equally between the two, another moved in from behind her. It screamed in pain as Lockheed flew in from above and coated it in fire. It began wildly beating at itself and fell into another, catching that one on fire, as well.

* * *

Kurt released Theodora as they entered the scene. He took in, at a glance, everything that had been going on. He saw the fire coming from Delvira and burning Melinda, yet even though the woman was burning, he could see no signs that she was dying. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kitty rescue Sir Didymus. He immediately bamfed to the dog Knight's side. A Troll lunged for the spot that Didymus was standing in, but Kurt managed to snatch him out just in time. He carried him to safety, despite the little guy's fussing and fighting to go back to his King. Kurt bamfed back to the scene, hoping to get a chance to get Delvira.

Kurt looked in confusion from Delvira to Jareth. There was no way he could touch Delvira in her current condition. Should he remove Jareth, who Delvira's fire was sending Melinda straight at? The man seemed stunned. Kurt bamfed in, removing Jareth from the circle, but did not carry him outside as he knew Jareth would not thank him for removing him too far from Delvira.

Why didn't the bitch die?! Jareth asked himself for the thousandth time. She was burning up, yet not dead! What power had she tapped into to keep herself alive like this? He had to break Delvira's concentration. They had to get out of there! He silently thanked Kurt for taking him out of the circle and for carrying Didymus to safety. He didn't figure Didymus would stay safe very long and could even now hear his mouth. Despite the dog Knight's injuries, he was still fighting.

Jareth attempted to talk to his beloved wife through their mindlink. He was slammed back as he hit an invisible barrier. She had blocked herself off from him. He had to reach her, but he could no more touch her than Kurt could without being consumed with the living fire that still streamed from her body. He moved to where he could stand within her vision and tried yet again to contact her. "Delvira, beloved, release her and let us be away from here!" Yet again he was repelled. He had to make eye contact with her. Sweeping his cape from his back, he threw it over his beloved's head, but she burned a hole right through it! "Damn, that didn't work!" He watched forlornly as his favorite cape went up in smoke, knowing he could never truly replace it. "Delvira, please!" he pleaded.

Sam ducked, a blow swiping just over his head and plowing into the face of the Troll he had been fighting. He slipped out from between the two as the first Troll returned the second one's punch and was about to leave them to fight when another charged him. He had no time to run from this one, but another being came to his rescue. Fur, slime, flesh, and blood flew as the Werecreature and Troll traded punch for punch, scratch for scratch, and bite for bite. Sam caught movement behind another fighter's back. He hit him and hollered in pain for the punch only hurt his hand and did not even slow the Troll down in the slightest.

Lex, who had just laid another Troll out, looked up at a human's yell of pain. The glance came just in time to see a Troll charging him. Sam shook his head but ignored the pain and pulled a manuever his brother would have thought only himself capable of doing. He jumped the Troll from behind, his arms wrapping around the monster's neck and squeezing with all the strength he had left. Lex ran forward and slammed the board he weilded straight into the Troll's groin.

Trina screamed as a Troll caught her by her hair and nearly yanked her bald. Kitty flipped upwards, ran over the heads of some of the shorter Trolls, and slammed her feet straight into the tusked face of the Troll who held Trina. As she kicked him, she caught Trina and phased her but was careful not to phase the Troll along with them. The women flew through the Troll.

Lockheed circled the group, breathing fire on all their enemies and wondering why the Sorceress' fire wasn't working better than it was. Should he add his to it?

Jareth, Kurt, and Lockheed were not the only ones who wondered why Delvira's fire was not succeeding in killing Melinda. Delvira wondered the same but, though she was aware of Jareth's efforts to disrupt her concentration, remained determined not to let the bitch win. Ancient words spilled from her black lips, and the fire began to scream as what looked like wailing faces raced along with the flame and slammed into Melinda.

Though he had always suspected she had hidden strengths and tricks, Jareth had thought he had known his wife's power limitations until she added to her attack on Melinda. As screaming, wailing faces began flying through Delvira's fire, Jareth almost fainted. What kind of power _did_ his Delvira have access to? He prayed she'd never use any of it on him! He turned to look at Melinda to see what this latest attack would do.

Kurt watched as the Werecreature attacked the Trolls. He didn't know why she had taken offense to his question, but part of him had kept a constant vigil on her, lest she charge and attack some of their people. After having seen her attack on the Troll who had threatened one of the Winchester boys, he no longer feared what she might do, and his attention whipped back to Delvira and Melinda. The Witch must have some kind of power, he thought, that keeps her from burning up.

He was not surprised when faces began to appear in the fire. How many Demons had he seen in his lifetime? These Demons were not the same kind that he was used to seeing. What kind of power must Delvira possess to be able to use what she was now doing? What had she dabbled in to give her this power? He continued to watch, waiting to see what Melinda's reaction would be. Would her power be greater than Delvira's this time, or would Delvira at last win out? Unfortunately, he could not continue to watch as he was suddenly attacked by another Troll. He bamfed out, holding on to the Troll and taking him to a place where the Troll would not return from.

* * *

**Outside The House**

It was a struggle to ignore the noises of battle as she flew. Her mind continued to flip between the sweet, beautiful woman she held tightly in her arms and those she was leaving behind, those she was leaving to die, much like she herself had been left to rot . . . NO! she screamed inwardly. She was not leaving them behind to die! She would return! Unlike her so-called family, she would fight with all she had to protect those she cared about!

Strangely, instead of dimming, the sounds of battle seemed to grow louder the nearer she flew to the beach. Rachel continued to tell herself it was only her frantic imaginings and scold herself for being too hard on herself when she had no choice but to flee at the moment if she was to save Tessa. Another loud explosion of gunfire had her fearfully wondering who was being killed until something large and hot soared just narrowly past her. The heat singed her skin, and she finally turned her eyes downward.

Her green eyes grew as round as dinner plates, and a scream broke from her mouth before she could stop it. She threw up a telekinetic barrier just in the nick of time. The horde of cannonballs struck the barrier and then, with Ray's mental directions, turned around and headed back to the armada of ships from whence they'd come. Rachel pulled Tessa unconsciously closer as she surveyed the lagoon below her. Thunder rumbled in the darkening sky, and chilling winds whipped at her clothes and hair. Her heart pounded. Her mind raced, desperately seeking an answer.

There were countless enemies behind them, Ray knew, enemies they had been lucky to thus far escape from, enemies she would go back to fight against once she found a safe haven for Tessa to recuperate in, enemies who, if they should happen to survive, would follow them here, enemies of all sorts of sizes, strengths, and powers who were Hellbent upon their destruction and had already taken several lives of their own people. Yet, ahead of them, in the one place she and the others had thought to be the answer to their prayers for aid, lay possibly even more enemies. Even if they were not as numerous, the redhead thought frantically as tons of cannonballs pelted her invisible shield, their guns surely were. They were caught with nowhere to go and no one to save them . . .

She took another look and, through the sizzling steam from the cannonballs, was startled to find one ship higher than all the others. Her eyes grew even larger as she realized that the ship was actually flying! It floated in the air above the other ships, firing cannonballs at their shared enemies. As she watched, the flying ship took a hit, but when her emerald eyes flashed in anger in the direction from whence the accosting cannonball had come, a flapping flag caught her attention. She stared at the flag whose colors flew proudly in the breeze, her horror slowly becoming replaced with relief and joy, her frown of doubt and furrowed brow of concern being overtaken by delight until her mouth opened and she screamed . . .

"_**MOTHER!!!**_" It was the most glorious of sights that awaited the young woman, and in a heartbeat, Rachel knew she and Tessa were saved. "_**MOTHER!!!**_" she called again as she flew swiftly toward the ship and began opening her shields, granting a pathway only between the Black Pearl, whose normal flag flew, in respect for those who owned the ship, underneath the brilliant colors of Winchester Isle. "_**MOTHER!!!**_" So intent was Rachel upon the most welcome face of her beloved mother that she never saw the direction in which Jean Summers pointed her cannon nor did she see the cannonball until it blasted into her and sent her falling from the sky . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	46. Chapter Fortyfive

**Chapter Forty-five**

**The Beach**

"SHOOT THOSE CANNONBALLS, BOYS! SHOOT THEM!" The exuberant cheer came from a deep voice that seemed to bounce as much as the well-endowed figure who shouted the words. She persisted in leaning out over the railing and invitingly waving a lacy handkerchief at the young woman who had appeared in the air, never taking heed to her own care. "BLAST THOSE CANNONBALLS, BOYS! BLAST THEM!" Her delictately gloved fist pumped into the air, cheering on the mistrustful Pirate crew the Fates had forced her to develop a reticent alliance with.

A certain mustached Pirate watched in appreciation as Lacy's rear end moved. If he had still been into his old way of life, he would have tapped that source long before they had reached this point. He lifted the heavy ball and placed it into the end of his designated cannon. He grinned over at the one true spark in his life and then forced his gaze back to his cannonball, thinking thoughts that he had better keep for the evening. He did not want to distract his partner from his job, but his loins tightened as he thought about what he was going to do to him that night after they had won the battle. He wondered again how Lacy could be so sure her cousin was upon this wretched island. After all they had gone through on this journey, the woman had danged sure better be right!

The big man standing not too far from Lacy's right gulped nervously as his attention once more strayed from his duty. No matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to keep his eyes from trailing back to the ample rear end of the lady who had been bouncing steadily nearer to the railing ever since they had first undertaken this battle. What was wrong with him? he wondered. He had never been one to watch a lady with such an eye, but then this same member of the fairer sex had often given he and his companions cause to reconsider the image she presented.

Still, it wasn't right. He muttered softly as he grabbed another cannonball and fed it to the nearby cannon. It wasn't right at all, neither that his attention should be so drawn to a woman, that his loins should tighten so at watching her and demand more, or that his attention should be strayed from the one he truly loved. He glanced over at the dark-skinned man, who was working as feverishly to keep the other cannon loaded as he should have been. No sooner had the first man decided that his lover had not taken note of his distraction than his attention was yet again called to the woman as she cheered them on once more. This time, she appeared to be waving her handkerchief at some particular individual, but as she leaned further out over the railing, the image of her tumbling overboard flashed through his mind and the fear that she might do just that caught him.

"LACY, GET DOWN!" he yelled as he ran forward, his brightly colored poncho flapping about his large frame. "SOME ONE'S GONNA SHOOT YOUR BLASTED HEAD OFF!" As if to emphasize his words, a cannonball sailed over the ship's head. He jumped forward, wrapped his large arms tightly around her waist, and yanked the bouncing female to the deck. "STAY DOWN!" he roared into her ear even as his Captain's swift manueverings granted them a narrow save from being hit by the cannonball and one of their own cannons fired back in retaliation.

The blonde-haired Pirate at the cannon the larger man had been helping to feed grabbed a long swig from his bottle of whiskey as he waited impatiently for the lad to clear the cannon's pathway. His eyes strayed back to the woman his friend had just saved, and he couldn't help but to feel a twinge of remorse. Things may have gone much easier for them if the annoying wench had been blasted to smithereens, but the Preacher had, of course, saved her. Things surely would have gone better, the elegantly-dressed gunner knew, if the woman had never come into their lives to start with. He should have simply paid for the repairs to start with and given his Captain a chance to repay him, but he had not made that decision in time nor garnered quite enough money in due time. Thus it was that they had been chosen and sent after a man whose name he had never thought to hear before and whose name had, indeed, come to his ears again in too short a time. He thought yet again of how this journey back into Hell had better be made worthy of his time and efforts as he fired once more.

* * *

**The House, or rather, What's Left of It**

Melinda's scream of anguished pain made Delvira smile devilishly. Flames licked out from her fangs. Melinda's dress burned away, and then her flesh began to burn. The more she screamed, the more Delvira smiled until her mouth opened in laughter that sounded chillingly like her evil triplet's.

Having freed Trina, Kitty returned for more fighting. She flipped through the air, grabbed a Troll by the slime-dripping tusks that protruded from his mouth, and began raining a series of kicks upon him. Laughter rained upon her ears, chilling her bones. Lockheed ceased his fire in surprise and looked fearfully at Delvira.

Sam and Lex rendered their Troll unconscious and turned, as one, to look in the direction of the blood-curdling laughter. "She's on your side?" Sam asked doubtfully. Though he had seen the woman being held captive and knew she somehow meant a great deal to the spiky-haired man who had done away with the manticore, the laughter erupting from her made her sound as though she could be the Devil himself.

"I . . . " Lex looked on in growing confusion. "I . . . I thought she was . . . " Could Helvira have somehow slipped into their midst?

Even Jareth paused and looked at Delvira in astonishment. He didn't like what was taking over his wife, and he didn't know how to stop it. He turned away from the singed smell of burning hair and flesh and gazed into his beloved's face. "Delvira, fight it! Come back to me, my beloved! Don't let them take you!" A chill raced down his spine, and he prayed that she would listen to him. "I can't live without you! I need you! Fight her!" He begged and pleaded with her, praying the whole while that Helvira was not taking over her body. "Please come back to me, my darling!" He stood before her, expecting, at any moment, to burst into flames.

The screaming fire ate away at Melinda's face until the woman disappeared. Then Delvira turned on their group. All eyes, save the Werecreature, were upon her as the stream of fire erupting from Delvira's body whipped around and then slapped back into the Trolls. The Pirates, hunter, and dragon scattered, giving Delvira plenty of room to wrap her fire around the Trolls, but the Werecreature continued fighting, heedless to the fire until it began to burn the very fur off of her back.

Kurt returned just barely in time to leap to Theodora's rescue. He leaped to her and began beating at the flames and pulling at her in an attempt to get her to leave the Trolls. The pain and heat overcame her, and she fell, unconscious, into his arms. Kurt held her gently and bamfed with her out of harm's way. He tried talking to her even though she was unconscious.

He was relieved that she had morphed back into a human form so that the burns would go away. They had no healer, and the pain would have been too excruciating for her to be able to recover quickly. It was the first time, in a long time, he had been without a healer. How many were injured? Kurt had no way to know, but he feared their number was huge. His skills were limited. He hoped Beast would be able to hold out to reach all who needed him. He was one of the few doctors they had left and the only one Kurt thought might could handle the huge number of injured.

The others looked on with fear as Jareth slowly dared to approach Delvira. Her fire whipped around the Trolls and along the floor. She burned a hole through the floor and then through the ground that was sinking even as they walked upon the island. Her fire continued to burn a hole that went steadily downwards, taking the Trolls down with it. Jareth talked to his wife, but she made no sign that she heard him. Her eyes blazed with fire, and laughter continued to bubble forth from her.

Lex tossed the board he held nervously up and down in his hands. He had nothing more to lose, he told himself, and so it was that he dared to walk up behind her. He struck the board against her head, but the board went up in flames. He dropped it and scurried backwards. All that was left of the board by the time Lex reached the rest of the group was a small pile of soot.

* * *

**The Beach**

At the wheel, the Captain held steady and true to their course, despite the nerve-wrecking distraction of their ship's flight. His hands were strong, but his eyes could not stray far from his partner, who was, even as he watched, preparing to fire another cannonball. In answer to their last volley, another cannonball shot over their deck and took out the crow's nest, sending a shower of splintering wood raining down on them. His men did not allow the blast to distract them in the slightest. Nonetheless, he ached to let go of the wheel and race forward to protect his love but dared not.

A noise from the railing drew his eyes briefly to where one of his men was holding down the woman, though she squirmed valiantly in her efforts to escape from underneath him and go for the railing again. He scowled at the sight, his white teeth shining dangerously from around his tattered cheroot. Only Lacy would be idiot enough to think she had to cheer on any Pirates in a fight, especially to the point of endangering her own life! Silently, he applauded his carpenter's efforts and hoped that he would not lose his grip on her.

A Pirate ship was no place for a woman, he thought growlingly yet again, and mentally kicked his rear for having so desperately needed the funds that she had provided in order to get his ship fixed. He only hoped her cousin was on the blasted island that seemed now to be so violently ripping itself apart at the very seams and simultaneously sinking into the ocean that was already turning dark, a darkness he could only presume was caused by spilled blood. He was still trying to figure out how they were going to recognize any survivors or get them aboard his ship to safety. Despite his doubting thoughts, he could not help but to be proud of his men's courageous efforts. He grinned fiercely at Lacy's determination to cheer them on, and his heart sang out, too. Blast them cannonballs, boys!

The long-haired Pirate at the cannon directly opposite the one placed in control of a man who was quite his opposite yet very much his friend stole another glance at his love out of the corner of his eyes and smiled despite the dirity of their situation. Only his beloved could manage so well to steer a ship that had never flown before in all their time. He knew his love was shaking inwardly and also that the dangerous man in black would never let it show, no matter how much he trusted the men they had both come to think of as their family.

His eyes then returned to the battle just in time to see the strange woman who had been flying shot down. He wondered, in great confusion, how the girl could have opened herself up to one enemy when she had been using some form of magick to keep all other attacks off of her and the one she carried. She had been screaming a word before she had been knocked down, but he knew either his ears or his eyes must be betraying him for surely she could not have been jubilantly calling the one who had attacked her her mother! She fell from the sky like a wounded bird, and he wished he had some way to catch her. He missed the actual acts of two who tried to do just that as he swung his cannon toward the redheaded wench who had attacked the child and gave her all he currently had at his disposal only to have his cannonballs swung back at them.

Rachel had but one clear thought as she fell and that was that, even if she was to go down, she would not allow Tessa to go down with her. She focused her blurry vision on the churning waters beside the Pearl and had barely lowered Tessa into them when blackness overtook her own world.

* * *

**The House, or rather, What's Left of It**

Sam yearned for rock salt and wished hopelessly for his father's journal. Others were coming up behind them now, he knew, and he turned to look at them. His eyes swept over the faces, seeking his beloved.

Dean came up behind Sam and shook his head. He had seen Lex hit Delvira with the board. "Something's trying to take possession of her. She's fighting it. I don't know how strong she is. I've never seen a fire that burned so brightly. I don't even want to think about where it came from!" He looked at the small, frail-looking woman who radiated power as though she was a doorway and the power was desperately trying to escape. "I have no answers or ideas." He gazed down into Sam's eyes. "Help me figure out something?"

Even as they spoke, Jareth reached out and touched Delvira. He was expecting to burn at any moment, but the flames did not shoot through his body. He shook her gently. "Delvira?" he called her name questioningly.

Delvira stared at him blankly.

* * *

**The Ocean**

As the warm waters closed over Tessa's head, she opened her eyes and saw her beloved Ray. Fear gripped her heart at the sight of Rachel's seemingly lifeless body floating in the water. She lifted her chin and pressed her lips gently to hers, giving her the ability to breathe underwater. There was no response from Ray as Tessa's hands gently glided over her body, seeking her wounds. Her fears grew even deeper as she saw the blood oozing from her love's body. Was she dead already? Tessa couldn't tell. Her frantic mind bleeted out for her sister, and from a great distance, her sister's voice echoed in her mind. I am coming, my sister, Janeesa told her. Hold on to her!

As if I'd ever let her go! Tessa cried. But please hurry!

Herbert, who had lingered nearby, had been watching the battle and doing his best to stay hidden. As he had watched the flying ship, a woman had almost fallen overboard, and he had prepared to catch her only to find that he had another woman falling from the sky who turned out to be Ray holding Tessa. He moved silently through the water, coming closer to Tessa. He didn't know what to do except prepare for sharks as the blood darkened the water even more. He floated protectively near Tessa. He could hear Molly coming ever closer. Janeesa was riding on Molly's back. The first thing she noticed as she reached Tessa was Tessa was covered in blood, and her mind screamed at her sister. Are you hit!?!

Tessa told her, No, but Ray is. Tessa's heart was breaking. If Ray died on her, Janeesa was afraid her sister would soon follow.

Molly and Herbert touched beaks and, placing the women in between them, the whales hoped to be able to hold their own against sharks. Tessa's mind reached out to Ray, desperately seeking for any sign of life in her love and praying that Ray would answer her as she called her name again. Tears filled Tessa's eyes, because Ray seemed to be completely lost to her. She had no intention of letting Ray's body go. She clutched it desperately even as she began to feel something tugging at it. She looked at Janeesa in confusion, and Janeesa shook her head.

Janeesa watched as her sister frantically fought to hold on to Ray. She didn't know what was going on. She tried to touch her mind to her sister and then to Ray, but neither of them was pulling Ray upward. Tessa was desperately seeking to hold Ray back, yet her body was steadily rising. Janeesa leapt forward and caught on, as well.

Her frightened squeals alerted Herbert, and he grasped Janeesa and held her tail. Even he was being lifted! He became so frightened, as they were being pulled from the water, that he let go and fell. His body's collapse into the ocean made a gigantic splash that rocked the ships.

Janeesa continued to hold on to Ray as did Tessa, and they were carried through the air by an unseen force and thrown roughly to a deck. Janeesa wondered why they were now on the Black Pearl as she hit the deck. Still, she did not let go of her sister and Ray. Her tail twitched. She was ready! She'd hit and strike with deadly intent the first thing she saw she could hit!

Tessa fell, clinging tightly to Ray. She felt another mind touching hers. Diabolical laughter sounded through her head as she heard the words, Three for the price of one! How delightful! The sound of the words repeated inside her head, causing her heart to fill with anguish and depression. How could she hope to defend herself, her love, and her sister when all she had was herself and her strong determination to save her family? She knew her tail would be of no use for the mind that had touched hers was so incredibly powerful it made her tremble! She felt that no power above water could save them now!

"How typical of my daughter," a voice from above them sneered, "to associate herself with fish!" The laughter that had first sounded only in their heads now barked forth from the cruel voice, and the mermaids lifted their gazes slowly to see what appeared to only be a normal woman standing before them. Her eyes were dark, however, and their royal blood could sense the evil rolling off of the woman in waves. Her hair streamed out around her like fire, and Tessa realized with, a great start, why the woman's mind had seemed so familiar!

Jean threw out her hand, and Janessa was torn from her sister, lifted into the air, and slung backwards. A bright light darted around her in circles, and a brave yodeled a war cry as a young, dark-skinned girl swung on a rope and grabbed Janeesa. Neither she nor the tiny creature contained in the light, however, could stop the mermaid's flight as she headed straight for a harpoon that floated in the air.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	47. Chapter Fortysix

**Chapter Forty-six**

**The House, or rather, What's Left of It**

As Jack, Will, and Dean went to check on the others, where they could all plainly see that Delvira had seemingly lost it, Urian stood, staring at James and Smee in astonishment. "You . . . You remembered?"

James looked at the man who stood before him. In his mind, he could still see the golden Elf, and he was having a very hard time equating the two. "How could I ever forget? You were glorious!" James told him, his admiration plain. "How could they do this to you, and why did you not reveal yourself?!"

"I . . . " Urian's gaze dropped to the floor in shame. "I was not worthy."

"Not worthy?" Salem intoned. "My dear son, you have always proven yourself more than worthy of our love!"

"But I . . . "

Smee stared at Urian, tears welling in his eyes. "I thought I was the only one they . . . they changed so horribly . . . " He did not mind James' admiration of Urian for he and his beloved had fought over it before, centuries ago when he'd mistaken James' admiration for a crush. James admired Urian and longed to possess the grace, agility, and beauty the other man did but never once had he mistaken that admiration for love. Always, his heart had belonged only to Smee, and though Smee had often thought he'd eventually lose James, the elder man had learned then that he would never lose his beloved to the Elf and knew now that his dear James truly did love he alone and always would.

Smee walked forward and embraced the other man as he told him something that James and their children had told him countless times over the years, "It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside. They can change your form, but they can never change the real you! Welcome back, my friend!" Urian had been a true friend, having saved both James', Salem's, and his own lives many times over the years.

James walked forward and clasped Rian's hand in a firm handshake. "Welcome home, brother," he told him. He then reached down and picked Salem up so that Salem could kiss Rian. Salem kissed his long-lost son's forehead and then licked the tears from his face. In the midst of war, with destruction raining down all around them, a deep purr resonated forth from the enchanted, and enchanting, black cat.

* * *

**The Black Pearl**

Rachel, meanwhile, was psionically slapped awake. Her vision was blurred as her eyes cracked open, but as she became able to make out the sight of her mother, she smiled. "Mom!"

Janeesa startled so as two strong arms came around her torso that her scream cut off in its middle. Her frightened, green eyes stared into the face of the island girl with a single feather sticking straight up from her black hair. She'd never seen the girl before, and though she seemed very young, her grasp was firm. Janeesa was just beginning to think she was safe when she was suddenly spun in mid-air, inside the girl's very arms, and turned to face the weapon she was being hurtled toward. Her eyes shot even larger at the sight of the harpoon looming ever nearer, and the realization that she was heading straight for it caused her scream to resume, now at an even higher pitch. Though she and the island girl struggled violently to break the invisible hold that carried them toward the harpoon, they continued to be brought steadily forward with the hold giving not even the slightest bit.

Tessa's mouth fell open in shock, and she, too, began to scream. She could not even get up and walk, let alone jump high enough to reach Janeesa and, even so, she figured she'd be like the newcomer, stuck and heading for the harpoon. She turned her eyes upon the wicked bitch, who stood powerfully over them, and flicked her tail, hoping to strike the woman her beloved was calling "mom".

Rachel wiped a sticky substance from her eyes and took no time to recognize the blood for what it was as Janeesa's, Tessa's, and another woman's screams assaulted her ears. She looked from her mother to Tessa and then swiftly followed Tessa's round-eyed gaze to Janeesa. Her mouth fell open in shock as she saw Janeesa, with a new girl wrapped tightly around her and a light darting like mad around them, being flung straight at a harpoon. "MOM," she screamed, struggling to get to her feet only to fall back down again, "THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

The sadistic smile on Jean's face stayed firmly in place, and she seemed to give her daughter no notice as, with an absent-minded wave of her other hand, she flung Tessa across the deck. Horror filled Rachel as tears flooded her already marred vision. Why was her mother attacking her friends?

* * *

**The Flying Ship**

The Captain in black cursed and yelled at his gunners to draw their attentions back to the fight as their ship was rocked by another volley. He did not know what they were staring at, but both men were gazing steadily at something taking place down below. Both gunners' minds raced as each desperately wanted to stop the women from falling onto the harpoon but realized that a shot from a cannon might well come too close and actually hit those they meant to save and one wondered how profitable the proven existence of a mermaid would be. All three men's minds went to their youngest, however, as he grabbed his pistols and began firing. The red-headed Sorceress did not even bother to glance up as she sent the bullets flying back.

The youngest of the crew stood, horror-stricken, as his own bullets changed their route in mid-air and headed straight back for him. The mustached Pirate cursed, ran as fast as he could, and jumped. His arms wrapped around his partner, and he tackled him to the deck just as the bullets sailed over their heads, one sailing right through the flapping tail of the older's jacket. "Kid, what the Hell were you thinking?! How many times do I have to tell you -- ?!" His words were drowned out by yet more cannonballs coming from the other ships.

* * *

**The House, or rather, What's Left of It**

* * *

Delvira continued to stare blankly as Jareth talked soothingly to her and lovingly caressed her face. Then, suddenly, an ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream erupted from Delvira's mouth. Her fire vanished with a loud snapping sound. The Trolls screamed and yelled as they dropped deep down into the earth. Delvira fell and would have collapsed onto the floor had Jareth not caught her.

Jareth scooped his beloved wife up and, carrying her high on his chest, ran from the house that crumbled behind them. His heart was going like a trip hammer, and he knew he had almost lost his beloved. Whatever power she had just now used, he hoped she'd never have to use it again. He almost had not been able to reach her, and he didn't want to think what his life would be like without her. As Jareth carried Delvira without looking behind, he felt the others closing ranks and walking behind him, as well. As the last Pirates walked outside the door, carrying the mirror, the house fell completely in upon itself.

* * *

**The Black Pearl**

Rachel struggled to break the telekinetic hold her mother had on Janeesa and the harpoon and yelled at her to harm her if she truly wished her harm for her friends had done nothing. Jean only laughed and continued the steady drawing of the two women closer to the harpoon. She had just been about to land them on its sharp prongs when some one shimmered in between the women and the harpoon and she herself was attacked from behind. A Demon roared as it ripped into her legs, biting and clawing savagely, and a smaller Demon, or what Jean took to be a Demon as she could not see her enemy's actual form, yowled and attacked the back of her head, biting and clawing with a mad abandon that matched the larger one's. She telekinetically flung them both out into the ocean, stumbled, caught herself, and then turned her glowing gaze onto her own daughter.

"Fight me," Rachel repeated. "Hit me. Or aren't you woman enough? Always hiding behind Father, pretending to be the good one when, in fact, you're crueler than he is?" Jean slapped into her with such telekinetic force that Rachel was sent sprawling across the deck. She landed hard, her already-injured side slamming into the side of the ship. "Is that all you've got?" she demanded, trying to give the others time to act and praying to Gods that must surely no longer care that they would flee.

Clasping Janeesa firmly around the waist, Cole shimmered again, taking Janeesa and the new girl safely to the water near the Pearl. Letting them go with a splash, he turned to see an angry Zora and an even angrier, spitting Puss, treading water. "I take it that the attack was unsuccessful?" he asked but knew the answer already as he gazed woefully at the bedraggled pair.

Zora shook her head angrily, growling fiercely and spitting water, but Puss only gazed back up at the ship from which he had just been thrown. Tom's green eyes blazed with a fury Cole had only seen in them when his wife had been endangered. Tom's silent mantra was suddenly shattered by the savage shout of Puss' battlecry, "PRAY FOR MERCY!" He leapt from the water, his orange fur sticking out at all ends, and flipped through the air with utmost grace. He landed on the side of the Pearl with his claws embedded in the wood and his sword holding in his sharp, gleaming teeth.

Cole reached out, snaked an arm around the tiger's waist, and shimmered with Zora, who was too busy growling cursingly about the red-headed Sorceress to waste a cuss on the way he handled her. He appeared next to Puss, grabbed him swiftly, and shimmered again just before they could start to fall. He finally shimmered the three of them to the deck, hoping that they would be in time to at least try and draw the evil bitch's attention away from Ray long enough to give her time to fight.

He hoped that they'd find a successful way to help and prayed that they'd be able to fight and win! The bitch had their ship, and they had to get her back so that they could save what was left of their family. Pirates to the left of them, evil to their right and all around them. Over their heads only Gods knew what was flying, but underneath their very feet was their ship and Cole vowed to get her back, whatever it took!

* * *

"Come on," Rachel taunted, hoping to keep her mother's attention away from the others and give them time to flee. "Hit me. We both know that's what you want. You want me down, bloodied and broken. That's why you never came to save me. What did you do to Nate, huh? I can't believe he wouldn't come after me. What did you and that pansy arse governor of a father of mine do to him?"

Though she spoke angrily, her words came slowly for the blood that spilled from her mouth. For the last several minutes, her mother had been telekinetically knocking her around, her falls and hits causing those who watched to grimace, cry, and curse in compassionate pain for the girl who was being slowly beaten to death. Tessa had tried to intervene but could not get far on her tail, and the tinkling creature in the glowing light had simply been telekinetically slapped away as though it was a mere bug.

Rachel prayed again that Tessa would come to her senses and leave her or else Cole would appear again and save Tessa as he had Janeesa and the native. She felt her mother's blow coming before it landed on her, but she did not even try to protect herself. This time, Jean slung her straight through the Captain's cabin. She hurtled through the walls and finally came to stop when she hit the far end of the ship's railing. It slammed into her stomach, and she slumped down to the deck.

As Jean turned to watch the toll her latest assault took upon her daughter, a gleeful expression on her face and pure evil shining from her blackened eyes, a spitting, yowling whirlwind of fur, claws, teeth, and sword erupted into her face. Blood and flesh flew from Tom's frantic attack, and Zora raced in. Her teeth closed around one of the woman's legs, and she yanked with all her might. Jean toppled to the deck as Zora bit clean threw to her bone and Puss continued flaying away at the tender skin of her flesh. Her blood-curdling scream revibrated throughout the ship, bringing smiles to several faces but chilling Rachel's spirit even more.

"Yeah, that's bonny good! Get her; take her! Make her pay!" A lacy fist again pumped into the air from high above, and the preacher had no sooner pulled the woman away from the railing once more than Jean telekinetically flung both Puss and Zora away from her and into Cole.

As Cole was plowed into by both Puss and Zora, he managed to shimmer just before they fell to the deck in a tangle of limbs. He felt Puss' claws connect with his skin and yelped in surprise. He shimmered them back to the land. They had to come up with some kind of plan to defeat their horrible nemesis, but they could not hope to do it until they had talked to each other. He shimmered them to the water and appeared solidly. "What now?" he questioned the two. "Any new ideas?" Plan A had failed them. What could they come up with for a Plan B? he wondered.

The redhead had barely began to rise into the air when a whip snapped around her throat. She clawed at the leather and glared upwards at the armored warrioress astride a horned pegasus. Xena's eyes met the redhead's, and she returned her glare evenly. The redhead let her pull at first but then pulled back with such force that Xena nearly toppled off of Argo. Argo neighed and kept carefully underneath Xena, but Xena could no longer command her whip. It released Jean and snapped backwards, cracking loudly as it slapped into Xena's face and Argo's side.

Gabby did not remember when she had become aware of what was going on beyond the fact that she and Xena were flying in the air. Things had come full circle, and she could now remember all her past. The memories that had been bothering Xena were her memories, as well. Somehow, they had been hidden, long ago and far away. She thought she must have locked them in the recesses of her mind and refused to look at them even now for the renewed knowledge would endanger her and those she loved.

The whip barely missed her leg as it cut deep into Argo's side. She screamed as though the whip had hit her. The pain was excruciating. Argo barely managed to stay in flight. Blood trickled down his side. Gabrielle knew she could heal the wound and help alieve some of the pain, if only they could get away from this horrible place. She had no weapons of any kind nor did she have a memory as to where the weapons had gone. They had simply ceased to exist.

She held on tightly to Xena and whispered frantically to her, "Let's get away from here and let me help Argo." It was then that she saw blood trickling down Xena and realized that the whip had hit her, too. "You are wounded, my love. We can not hope to prevail against her. Fly away to somewhere safe and let me tend to your wounds."

* * *

Tessa buried her face in her hands, trying hard to think of some way that she could get Rachel away from the thing that she called her "mother". She couldn't remember her own mother but didn't think that her mother would ever have hurt her as this bitch was now hurting Ray. To an observer, she would have appeared to have been crying, but she wasn't. Her anger seethed within her, and she ached to come up with something to help her beloved. Each time she heard Ray crash into something new, she wanted to rip the bitch's skin off of her body, inch by inch, and throw her to the piranahs. They would make short work of her.

_Think!_ she told herself. Think, girl! We've got to get her out of here! She gazed through her splayed fingers just in time to see the bitch throw Rachel yet again, this time tossing her through the remains of the Captain's cabin. Her poor darling hung limply as though she was nothing more than a ragdoll with not a solid bone in her body. She longed to be able to hold her close and prevent the bitch from hitting her again.

Unfortunately, she knew she was powerless except for her tail. The bitch's back was turned toward her, and Tessa laid claim to the only weapon she had available. She flicked her tail at the bitch as hard as she could. The thwack sound that came back to her was promising, but she realized that it was not enough to get the bitch down. Her blood turned to ice water as she saw the bitch turn to look at her again as though the tail had not hurt her at all.

* * *

**The Sky**

Part of Xena knew that Gabrielle was right, but the warrioress also knew she could not afford to give up on this battle for this ship was likely their one means of escape. She knew Gabby was right in that they could easily fly away on Argo, even though her dear friend was now badly injured, but she could not, and would not, leave their people. Despite the memories of the life she'd led before finding herself in this future, these Pirates had become much more than allies. They were their friends, their family, and she would not simply abandon them. Joxer and Autolycus had been with them before, but some of the others were now as close to them as they were both in this timeline and the time before. Then, of course, there was Kyna. Though she had apparently abandoned them, for reaons Xena was determined to find out, she could never abadon her mentor, a woman who had been more a mother to her than even Lao Ma. She would get to the bottom of whatever was going on, both this lifetime and before, and she would stop at nothing to do so.

"We can not hope to prevail against her." Her love's words echoed in Xena's mind. They had to. They had to not only prevail but win. They needed this ship back, this ship whose riggings and holds they knew well, this ship who had been their home for so long. She wasn't the Witch, but the Pearl would still outmanuever any of the other ships in the bay.

The others were their enemies, as well, Xena knew, for she and Argo had carefully maneuevered past their cannonballs. The only others they had to help were those who Cole had taken to the safest location he could manage for them in this dire time; the two women still facing the redheaded mind wench; and those aboard the strangest ship Xena had ever seen. It would have looked like any other Pirate ship if only it had not been flying, but Xena did not know the men aboard it nor the particular family of colors they flew. They were some of their own people, though. She was sure of that for not only did they fly the Pirate colors but they were also aiding in the fight against their enemies.

She wished for time, time to figure out all the confusing flashes of memories that were covorting in her head and the reasons behind them and what had happened to them, time to take care of Argo and have a pleasant reunion with her old friend, time to assauge her beloved's fears, time to figure out a battle plan, time to gather better, more numerous weapons and tools . . . She could have definitely used a lot more time, but she had none.

Her blue eyes had barely turned back to the Pearl's deck before she felt Argo struggling in the air again. She had no choice. Argo could not keep flying. He needed help. She really did not want her love tackling this enemy, not yet, not now.

She could do it, Xena told herself, for had she not slain warlords, Giants, Vampires, Demons, Angels, even would-be Gods? There was extremely little she had not defeated in the past. She could take this wench. She was just another in an infinitely long line. But first, she had to protect Gabrielle and Argo.

"Gabrielle," she called, sliding and shifting her position on Argo's bare back and partially turning so that she could look at her beloved. She took her hand and placed a handfull of Argo's mane in her hand. "Take to the shadows and care for each other. Tell Cole I could use any weapon he could find." She hoped he might have something up his sleeve as he'd so oft done in the past. Before her beloved could protest, she placed a quick kiss on her lips, slipped off of Argo's back, and fell into a flipping dive. As she flipped, she threw out her whip, wrapped it around a beam in the Pearl's rigging, and used it to aid her swing.

* * *

**The Black Pearl**

Jean turned on the brunette mermaid with a wicked grin. "You dare lay a hand . . . " She smirked. " . . . oh, wait, I mean, a _tail_ on me, _fish girl_?" She bit off her words, her eyes flashing with each word that was said to supposedly remind Tessa of her place. A single thought sent the rigging behind Tessa surging up toward her back. Ropes uncoiled from their boards and whipped tightly around the mermaid, pulling her back against the boards and holding her in place.

Tessa looked at the redheaded bitch, eyes full of fear, even as she was being tied roughly and tightly, and asked her, "How can you do this to your own daughter? Do you not love her? I'm a friend of hers. You hurt me, you're hurting her." Tessa had seen Xena come on to the Pearl, but she did not give her away with even so much as a stray eye going toward the woman.

* * *

**The Air**

Xena had jumped overboard so quickly Gabrielle had not had time to respond. She knew she had to get Argo somewhere and get his wounds tended to, but she also knew that she could not make the stubborn pegasi mind her. Gabrielle felt Argo's gentle brown eyes fall upon her, and she looked at the horse even as Argo spoke. "Stubborn one, isn't she?"

Gabrielle was so stunned she almost fell off of Argo even as his calm voice spoke again to her, "Don't fall off, Gabby. We've got to go back for her. Don't worry about the wound in my side. It's only a flesh wound. You can tend it later."

Gabby swallowed hard. "You _are_ talking to me, aren't you?!"

"Yes. I find it extremely easy to talk but hard to converse with simple-minded people."

"Why haven't you ever done it before?" Gabrielle asked, her voice full of wonder.

"Well, I couldn't do it as long as I was a horse. It was only when I became a pegasi that I developed the ability. Now hold on tight! We're going back! Xena forgot her two best weapons!"

Gabrielle nodded in agreement and held on tightly as she felt Argo settle into a dive that would have been worthy of any sea hawk. Gabrielle clung tightly to his neck so as to cut down the wind resistence. She had been extremely glad to see Argo again but had never thought the horse to be this intelligent. She decided to do her best to stay on him and let him handle the situation.

Argo continued in his dive, heading straight for the redheaded bitch. He could see her back and hoped the element of surprise would be on their side.

* * *

**The Black Pearl**

Something faltered in Jean's smiling gaze as Tessa first spoke, but then the hardness and evil drew together again, making her face seem even darker and angrier and her smile widen and gleam even more wickedly. She flexed her wrist, tightening the ropes and boards around Tessa even more. "You don't say? So if I was to take this knife . . . " A long knife with a gleaming ten-inch blade swept into her open hand, and she curled her fingers around its ivory-crested handle. She floated closer to the frightened mermaid, reached out, and placed the blade softly across her cheek. " . . . and run it across your skin as so . . . Would she feel it?" she mused aloud.

"You know, she's got quite the wonderful bond with another skirt. I wonder . . . Has she had you yet in her bed, like she's had so, so many other women? Has she claimed you, made you her own? Is that why you're so loyal? Does she feel the blade against your skin as though it was against her own, and if I cut . . . " She pressed down, drawing blood. " . . . does she feel that?"

* * *

Movement from up above caught Xena's attention. Dread filled her as she looked up to see Argo barreling towards the Sorceress. What was he doing? If she caught him . . . Her throat tightened. She couldn't bare to lose him or her beloved Gabrielle again! She waved at him to leave and get out. He blatantly ignored her, and she knew if she gave him away by yelling or whistling at him or risked the bitch spotting him if she moved to look toward her, he'd most likely be hurt even more. Why? she wondered. Why couldn't they have just taken to the shadows and gone to Cole like she'd told them to do?!

* * *

**The Air**

The wind whipped Argo's mane into Gabrielle's face so that she did not see Xena but continued on Argo's desperate plunge. Argo was concentrating on the red-headed bitch, and only one thing stayed on his mind. Could he hit her with his horn? Could it kill her? It was supposed to be magic. Healing, he had been told. What would it do to the bitch if he made contact with her? Could he drive it through her black heart, kill her dead? He saw Xena but veered slightly away from her, his mind intent upon his aim.

* * *

**The Black Pearl**

Tessa trembled as the knife traced across her skin, leaving a tiny pricking of blood in its wake. She would tell this bitch nothing! She couldn't make her, and she knew that if even for one minute she had an inkling of how they felt about each other, she would inflict even more pain upon herself, thereby also hurting Ray! She was glad her sister had made it to the water, but still part of her wished that she could come back and help her get free. A frightened whimper escaped her lips as she now stared defiantly at her tormentor. She'd be damned if she'd ever give in to her, even if she killed her!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	48. Chapter Fortyseven

**Chapter Forty-seven**

**The Flying Ship**

Aboard the Magnificos, eyes were peering anxiously downward, hoping for any signs of victory against the enemy. One man kept hold of a woman and prayed as hard as he could for the same time at deliverance while the mustached Pirate did his best to keep one hand on his lover and the other on cannonballs he continued to load.

* * *

**Elsewhere On The Island**

The lead animals picked up the sounds of gunfire and almost were hit by cannonballs. They balked and began to push backward on the other animals until they had all come to a stand still. Soon, the animals were forming a circle with the humans and the young inside, and all were looking helplessly at each other. They couldn't go forward as the sounds of the cannonfire reminded them, and they couldn't go backward, and they damn sure couldn't stay where they were!, Jack mused. So where were they supposed to go? He was the Captain or, at least, semi-Captain, Will being the better half. He looked at Will with his hands held out, soundlessly asking his love what to do next, as Willow twined in and out of his legs.

Will rubbed his chin in thought, musing to himself and looking about at the others, glancing at this and that Pirate to see if any had any further clue. His dark eyes kept drifting back to the enchanted mirror Hansel and Derek carried, and he wished there was some way to either make Phillip bigger or make those who would not fit through him smaller. He considered, for the briefest of moments, saying that they could go on, but he could not leave these animals who had risked life and limb to save them and were still doing all that was within their power to protect them. After all, he would not have willingly left Donkey . . . His teeth ground together in frustration, and his hand clasped into a fist as he thought of his dear friend and feared for what was happening to him.

Spike growled as he tried yet again to peer past the rear ends of the elephants, rhinos, hippos, mammoths, triceratops, and brontosauruses who were blocking their view. "I say we take th' bloody bastards," he growled, his fangs flashing. "I'm itchin' f'r a fight any way."

Hank looked up from where he was checking on Cordelia, who Angel carried. "That may not be so wise an option. The identities of our latest enemies remain unknown."

Trina brushed dark curls away from Carlos' forehead as she watched protectively over him. She was about to add her thoughts to the matter when his dark eyes fluttered open. She smiled in relief, and her heart swelled in gratitude. Her brother may be gone for now, but Gods willing they'd get him back and Carlos was still with them. "How're you feeling?"

Carlos looked up into the face of an Angel and smiled weakly, his eyes taking in the beauty that he knew should affect him in other places though it failed to. "Where's Trent?" At the sadness that flashed in Trina's blue eyes and the way she hurriedly looked away, he knew his answer though she never spoke a word. His insides ached with an emptiness that, while being unlike anything he'd ever felt before, was a more fierce and savage pain that threatened to rip him apart worse than anything else he'd ever encountered before. He sat up, ignoring the way the world spun about him. "We've got to get him back!"

"Of course, we do!" Trina replied, placing a hand on his shoulder that was meant even more to still him from making too much movement too soon than it was to comfort him. She glanced up at Andrew, her sad blue eyes pleading for an answer her brain knew he did not have to give.

"Do we have any teleporters?"

The British accent that spoke from Jack's arms startled Will so that he nearly jumped. He glared down at the Book even as other eyes flew toward him in mixed expressions of astonishment and fear and one of hope greater than any that entity had felt in centuries.

Salem excitedly kneaded Urian's right forearm as he looked over at the Book, his tail swishing. "Let's see you, lad," he demanded. "Are you who you sound like?"

"Sit me up! Sit me up! Sit me up!"

Hansel looked puzzedly at Derek over Phillip's excited squeals. "Okaaay . . . "

Jack looked down at Daniel with a puzzled look on his face. Why would Phillip want to see you? he thought. In answer to Daniel's question, however, he spoke sadly, "Right now, we only have one teleporter, and that's Kurt."

All eyes turned to look at Kurt, who grinned fangily back at them. "Vhat? Did I miss somezing?" He had been deep in thought and watching Kitty's every move, expecting her to take off to rescue Ray at any moment. He knew that somewhere out there lay a ship that was causing plenty of trouble as the cannonballs were constantly reminding him. It might be the ship that held Ray captive, but he had no intention of taking Kitty there. He had just been about to bamf himself when he'd felt all eyes upon him.

"I was just saying that you are our only teleporter at this present moment. The others are all either unconscious or seem to have vanished." Jack looked as though he was only half there himself, and his words definitely sounded strange, as though he was laboring under some false pretenses of hope when in fact his mind was out at the ocean for he knew his Pearl was there. They had to solve the issue of the animals, and then he could go and get his lady. Did he truly want to take his man with him into danger? If he could only get Will interested in dealing with the animal situation, he could give him the slip.

Angel looked at the Book. "Who are you who have come so late into our midst, enemy or friend?" He did not know whether to be ready to fight the Book, but he knew he could tear it asunder very easily.

The Book was not paying any attention to the Captain, Salem, or Angel. His gaze was locked upon the mirror, and his own squeals of joy came forth as he yelled out the name of one he thought he would never see again. "PHILLIP!!!" He leaped from Jack's arms and sped quickly to Phillip. Before any one could stop him, he jumped into Phillip. Just as fast, he jumped back out, chattering angrily. "Phillip, I know it's you! How can I embrace you, my love?! And just where the Hell did you send me?!"

* * *

**The Black Pearl**

Cole shimmered Puss and Zora back to the ship. They arrived just in time to see a magnificent flying horse heading straight for the redheaded bitch's back, its horn glistening in the sun. Cole recognized Gabrielle upon the pegasus' back. He began to count, hoping he could get his timing exactly right for the moment the horn pierced the bitch, he was going to let go with every energy ball he could conjure. They had not been able to come up with another plan in such a short time, and Cole hoped that both Puss and Zora would be ready and attack at the same time. He did not speak to them, because he did not wish to bring attention to them, but most especially not to bring attention to the flying horse.

Jean was intent upon Tessa when she felt a great surge of wind blowing down onto her. She struck out at it even before turning to look to see who, or what, her latest attacker was. Her telekinesis slammed into Argo and Gabrielle, throwing them backwards through the air until they slammed into the hull of the Magnificos. The redhead smirked at the pegasus and the girl riding him and was about to turn back to the mermaid when a battle cry met her ears. She turned to find a woman charging down on her, but Xena never even got close before Jean's telekinesis threw her out into the water.

Cole shot energy ball after energy ball at the redheaded bitch, and though he gave it everything he had, none of them touched his intended target. He saw the beautiful pegasi slammed into the side of the flying ship and prayed that the animal and Gabrielle were not dead as they fell into the water.

"Tsk . . . Tsk . . . Tsk . . . " Jean scolded. The energy balls had not touched her but stopped short and were floating in the air.

Tom's eyes widened in fright. "Down, man! Get down!" He and Zora leapt for Cole at the same time, each trying to push him out of the way as they'd seen his attention drift, as every one of the energy balls he had thrown doubled back on them. Cole wrapped his arms around his friends and shimmered before the energy balls could hit them. They crashed into the deck of the Pearl and began to burn holes where they'd landed.

He took them to the only place they had been safe so far, and that was the water. Cole was extremely relieved to see that both Gabrielle and the pegasus were floating. He prayed that they were not dead as he checked for the pulses. Breathing a sigh of relief, he let the others know that both of them were breathing although shallowly. He wanted to get them all to safety, but he had no idea where to take them. He looked helplessly at Puss, hoping he had an idea.

Janeesa swam closer to where she could help keep Gabrielle afloat. She, too, looked helplessly at the others, hoping some one had an answer. Her eyes met Cole's. "My sister?" she asked.

"Alive," Cole told her, "but I can't get her free."

Janeesa's heart began to break. If her sister died, it would be like part of her self dying. She looked toward the shore, hoping Urian had returned but knowing that he, too, would not know what to do.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"DANIEL!!!" Phillip had cried out his long-lost love's name even as the Book had ran toward him. He had been trembling so greatly that Hansel and Derek had had trouble holding on to him, but none of the three had stood a chance of stopping Daniel from leaping right through Phillip's glass.

When his love again emerged, Phillip waited for his angry chattering to subside before he spoke again. "Oh, Daniel! My sweet, sweet love!! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were dead, taken from me forever, while I was left to rot!" Tears rolled down the reflection of the green face.

Lex watched the reunion with sad eyes before turning away and giving his back to the others. He was surprised to find Piper watching him. "We'll get them back," she whispered, wiping her own tears away. "We have to." He nodded but did not trust himself to speak.

Kitty smiled at the reunion though tears glistened in her brown eyes. She placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. She did not know what he had just been thinking, but her intitution told her it wasn't something she wanted him doing. Lockheed circled above the others, going ever so slowly higher.

Daniel's pages rustled softly against Phillip as he grasped every part of him that he could. "My love," he sobbed, "I thought they had killed you and that we would never be together again!" He wished he had hands so that he could gently wipe away Phillip's tears.

Angel looked away so that he would not get depressed at the joyful reunion. He knelt beside Cordelia and ran his hand gently down her face, wishing she'd open her eyes so that they, too, could have a reunion.

Connor wished he could go where Zora was. He was worried about his love. Could he give the rest of the group, including Vang, the slip and go and find out what had happened to his love? He looked around at all the animals and knew that there was no way that they could leave them behind on the island. If they managed to get off safely, then they, too, would have to come. He looked at the Captains. "We can't leave them behind, Sirs. They've stood by us, and we have to stand by them. We need to find Ace. He knows and can talk the animal language."

Vang called out, "Ace is here, but he is unconscious." Vang turned to look at Brendan expectantly.

"No one's leaving any one behind," Will spoke determinedly. "Those we've lost but are not dead we will find and we will rescue. No one else gets left behind." He looked at Jack for agreement even as others of their group began nodding their heads.

"I quite agree," Jack replied. "Now let us see if we can wake up Ace and get this rescue under way." Now, if he could only get Will interested in taking over this part of it, he could sneak away.

"He is badly injured," Brendan answered Vang's unspoken question, "but he will live. The same for Kat," he noted of Ace's lady love, who a scraggly tabby cat was working feverishly to awaken. He ached to reach out to Prue and bring her close to his side but did not dare lest the wolf get out of hand, which was the absolute last thing any of them needed at the moment.

Sam stared at the large tiger and gathered his courage. He stepped away from Dean's side, his eyes never moving from the tiger, and gently grasped the slender man the tiger had indicated. His face was pale, his eyes wide and glued on Vang, and he looked for all the world as though he would scream and leap into his beloved's arms if the tiger was to make the slightest of movements toward him.

The Latina looked around at those gathered who were trying to wake the unconscious man. Carlos looked up at the question she prosed and shook his head. He told her he doubted it but asked in English nonetheless, "Any one have any smelling salts?"

As a general murmuring in the negative passed through the group, Wolfie raced from his place sheltering the cubs he and Sebastian kept between them, barking at the very top of his lungs.

"I say!" Sir Didymus exclaimed, much to every one's surprise. "What does the lad wish to accomplish, and if he can bark," he carried on, "and display his courage for all to hear, why not I?" He looked directly at Jareth as he proposed the last half of his question. He also began shrilly barking at the top of his lungs.

"Hush, the both of you!" Kitty commanded. "We don't need them to catch up to us any faster than they're already going to!"

Smee quivered inwardly at the Piratess' words. She was right. They had to do something fast or else their enemies would be caught up to them and all would be doomed. "Perhaps some," he said, thinking mainly of James and their one remaining son and aching fiercely for their poor beloved Frederic, "could go on through Phillip to safety?" He tried to ignore the angry looks he was shot with.

"Go on through you?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"Aye," Phillip answered. "My mirror's a portal, love. That's why you could not find me when you went in."

"Where did you send me?"

"To our old home. I'd forgot they'd . . . " He sniffed. " . . . destroyed it."

"The soddin' wankers!" Daniel spat.

James' eyes were as big as saucers. He had not been able to tear his eyes away from the huge crocodile who was in their midst, although the croc did not seem to want to eat him. He kept trying to tell himself that it was not the croc from Neverland who had already taken a piece of him and now wanted the rest of him. This croc was no more interested in James than James was interested in the dirt he now walked upon. He held tightly to Smee's hand. "I believe I have some of those smelling salts," he said, coming to himself, "or at least Smee does, but they're in our room! He's used them on me before." James was not about to tell them what had caused him to faint.

"That would be a good idea," Jack told Smee. "Will could be in charge of it. Figure out where you want to go, if you know, and Captain Turner will handle it."

Will glanced sideways at Jack, wondering what his love was truly thinking. "Not every one can fit through the mirror, but if you wish safety for you and your immediate family members, Smee, I, for one, would understand."

Smee drew himself up to a blustering, bubbling, grinning stature and began pushing James straight for the mirror. "Let's see . . . Definitely not Neverland . . . London? Eh? How about London, sir? Connor, come along. Let's get your father away from these nasty beasties." He scowled at the croc.

"Can't do it," Connor shook his head. "London's not a good place." He looked at Vang. "Do you really think they'd let him walk freely? Another island?" He looked hopefully at Jack.

"All the maps are in the house." Jack peered down at Daniel. "Daniel, where is a good place to go? Daniel? Daniel?!" He called his name several times before he could get Daniel's attention. "Where is the best place for us to try to go?"

"Go?" Daniel asked in clear confusion. "I thought we weren't going anywhere but to rescue the others . . . Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Let's leave the animals here."

"LET'S _NOT_ LEAVE THE ANIMALS HERE!" Vang roared. "AND ESPECIALLY NOT _MY_ DAUGHTER!" The silence that followed surprised Vang as much as his bellow had shocked the others. He took no notice of Sam, who, in a flash, was back behind Dean, but looked at Connor. "Go ahead, my boy. It would be good for you and the cubs to be safe, but I shan't leave without my daughter."

Dean swallowed hard when the tiger roared. He was relieved when Sam jumped behind him and the tiger didn't approach any further. It was taking a great deal to get used to all the strange Wereanimals who were also people, but his mind was finally coming around to it. He wasn't too sure that the cat was a Were, though. His hand reached behind him, grasped Sam's, and squeezed it gently, assuring his love that if the animal attacked, he'd be the meal and Sam would only be the dessert.

King Meesy looked disdainfully upon the mirror. He looked at Katrina and Celina, who seemed to be so involved with washing their faces with their tongue and paw that they weren't listening to the conversation, but he knew better. It was just a way that cats had about them that when things got tough, they listened, planned a strategy, and then carried it out, all the while acting like they weren't too interested in the problem. He'd almost had to laugh behind his paw at the reaction of the two Winchester boys to Vang, but the times were too extreme.

"I won't leave without Zora or you or my fathers!" Connor looked around at each and every small furry face, who was intently gazing upon the humans, waiting for them to deliver their rescue, and then a large moan came from the ground.

The moan was followed by a couple of coughs, and then Ace sat up on his own. "What's going on?" he questioned, gently closing Wolfie's yipping mouth with one hand. He reached down and gently stroked the face of his beloved. "As I can tell, it's very hot here. I don't think we made it to Heaven," he told the air and nobody in particular.

Then his bleary eyes focused upon Captain Sparrow. "Jack, I think . . . " His words were interrupted by a cannonball landing not too far away from them. "We really don't have time for arguments of this type. Your arguing is what woke me up. Thank you, Vang," Ace called to his friend.

"I suggest that we get our group to safety and since this island is literally exploding beneath our feet and we can't go to the water," he looked at Phillip, "I suggest we go to Australia, where there's plenty of land and very few people. The animals will be safe there, and so will the people. There is only a small penal colony on the South side, but if we go to the North side, it should be sufficient for all of our needs. If you would be so kind?" He offered his hand up, hoping some one would help him up to his feet.

Jareth stepped forward and took Ace's offered hand. "Are you sure about this?" At Ace's nod, Jareth looked at Phillip. "Phillip, can you show us Australia?"

Most gathered close so that they could watch for the pictures, but nothing appeared. "Phillip?" Jack asked.

Salem looked at Phillip with a smile and a thumping swish of his tail. "Would you be so quick," he questioned the others, "to leave behind some of those who have come to our rescue? We can fit through him. That much is true enough, but there are others of our people who are down at the beach and still others here who will never fit through him."

"Go if you must," Urian told them, "but I, for one, will not leave the fair lady Janeesa."

"And I don't imagine," Salem continued, "that Katrina will leave Tom or Vang or Connor Zora."

"I'm not leaving here without Cole!" Piper interrupted, her arms folded stubbornly across her chest. "If they kill me in the meantime, so be it, but I will not leave without Cole!"

Meesy's wise, blue eyes took in Jack and Willow, the tabby cat who wrapped himself so determinedly around the Captain's ankles that he was akin to a second skin for the Pirate. "Not only will certain ones of us not leave our own family members, but you'll have a time of it getting some of the animals to leave their humans, like your companion there."

Jack's eyes glanced downwards at the cat, who was trying to trip him even now. He grinned one of his half-cocked grins. "Too many have been left behind," Jack told Meesy, "but we'll find them. Kind of miss Eddie," he admitted, knowing that if Eddie had ever heard that, he would never let him down.

"The donkey does have a bit of an amusing appeal," Meesy admitted. His eyes met the moistened eyes of Will Turner, and above the murmur of those who knew Eddie and agreed that they missed his cheery countenance, he told the lad, "We will see him again, and we will save him."

"Besides," Lex questioned quietly, having missed the bit about Eddie and turning the conversation back to the chance of taking sancutary in Australia, "even if all of us could fit through Phillip, what of Phillip himself? He can not very well go through himself." He looked at the mirror. "Can you teleport your frame?"

Hansel retightened his grip on the mirror and looked at him with big eyes. "Can you?" he repeated.

"I was not intending," Jack spoke again, "for all of us to go. Some of us will have to stay behind and defend our family who is lost at the beach, but I was intending for . . . " He looked around at all the huge amounts of animals, who were looking at them. " . . . to get the biggest majority of us to safety. Those of us who are fighters need to be doing just that." He then whispered, "They have her. She was coming to me, and they have her!" He could contain it no longer, even though he felt Will staring holes at him.

"And I," Kurt was saying, looking at Kitty . . . "Vell, I can not leave Ray. I von't leave Ray, nor ze others who are held captive zere. I vas going to bamf in and out?" His voice got a little higher as he looked at Kitty, being careful to leave out that she was not going to be one of those who was going back and forth.

"Can we not send the non-fighters to safety?"

Angel was thinking the same thing as he looked down at Cordelia. If anything ever happened to her to take her out of his life, he would not want to continue. Who would have ever thought a Princess and a Vampire? "I'd like to take her to safety." He looked pleadingly at Phillip.

Prue gazed lovingly at Brendan. It didn't matter to her whether part of them went to safety and part of them stayed behind. She knew which side Brendan would be on and she'd be standing right beside him, just as close as he'd let her be. She was determined he would not ever get away from her again.

"That . . . " Phillip was interrupted by roars mingling with screams on the outskirts of the group. His head's eyes grew as large as dinner plates. "That we can do," he spoke swiftly, "but we must hurry . . . " A fireball hit the ground immediately behind him, singing his frame and causing he, Hansel, Derek, and Daniel to all scurry forward.

Jack sighed in futility. "Gotta move, everybody!"

Ace spoke to all the animals in their own languages, and the animals started moving again, picking up those who could not move as fast as some of them could.

Like it or not, Jack knew, he was the one who was solely responsible for all the lives. They were all his family, and he had truly wanted to send those he could to safety, but the enemy was not allowing them a chance. He was once again carrying Daniel and feeling Will's eyes boring into the back of his neck. Why hadn't Will said anything about the ship? Jack wondered. What was he waiting for?

* * *

**The Black Pearl**

"Now where were we . . . " Jean mused as she turned her full attention back on Tessa. "Ah, yes . . . " She sank the knife's blade into Tessa's shoulder and pulled it down her arm.

Tessa screamed. She tried to bite it off, but the pain was more than she could bare. "_**DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" she screamed, a sound so loud it sent birds flying into the skies, glass breaking, and reviberating around so that every animal on the island and in the water felt it in their deepest coils.

"Call for daddy all you want," Jean teased, her voice hovering somewhere between a sinister snarl and a sickening croon. "He can't help you now."

"Don't . . . " Rachel finally spoke from the jumbled heap of limbs she'd been laying in. "Don't . . . Please . . . Don't hurt her . . . We both know . . . it's me you want . . . "

Jean laughed, her laughter sounding unlike anything Rachel had ever heard come out of her mother before. Her laughter was twisted by cruelty, sinister intentions, and pure evil. This wasn't her mother or, if it was, her mother had never been the woman she'd thought she'd known. And she was hurting Tessa . . . Sweet, innocent, beautiful Tessa . . . She was hurting Tessa! Her anger grew, and she started to pick herself up.

Jean used the knife to slice a piece of Tessa's flesh off. As it dropped to the deck, she reached out telekinetically for the harpoon she had intended to use on the other mermaid from earlier. "I think we'll have fish for dinner tonight, daughter."

Tessa screamed for her daddy over and over again. She almost fainted when the bitch cut her skin off. What was taking her daddy so long?! Couldn't he hear her?!

* * *

**The Ocean**

The whole ocean reverberated with Tessa's scream, and it was as though a trumpet blew in her father's ear. With all his glorious magnificence, he streaked so fast that he became a blur to any one watching. Anger burned in his veins. How _dare_ any one touch _his_ daughters in such a manner as to cause them pain! Woe be to the trecherous feind who dared to touch _his_ daughters! As he drew closer, anger boiled in his veins in such a manner that he could not help but to churn the ocean until it was as though a typhooon was in the water, churning madly and threatening to devour anything that was within his path.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	49. Chapter Fortyeight

**Chapter Forty-eight**

**The Ocean**

The creatures of the sea scurried in their haste to make way for the infinitely powerful being that sped pass them, causing waves of destruction in his wake. Only one animal looked on with a knowing smile. Robbie bleeted happily. It was all going to be okay! He began to retrace his path, his tail waving gayly.

* * *

**The Black Pearl**

The harpoon flew forward just as Rachel flew into the air.

Ray's anger had built until it was crashing out at a crescendo unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Pure fire radiated from her body, sweeping outward from her like a pair of huge, burning, red wings. Flames seemed to leap from her very eyes as she looked down at Jean and roared. "_**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" The harpoon fell, piercing the end of Tessa's tail as it went, and Rachel slammed one of her new-found fiery wings into her mother's body. The impact sent Jean flying from the ship and hurtling through the open sky.

* * *

**The Beach**

Fleeing from their persuers, who were hot upon their trail, they raced for what they had once thought would be safety: beach. There was Jack's ship. She looked like she had just come through Hell. He knew she would never travel, not in the condition she was in. He walked forward, his hands open and in front of him, so that he could show he had no weapons. Whoever had his ship had to have been sent by the Wizards, he reasoned, because she was his ship and she was coming home to him, so why had they gone crazy, shooting at every one?! They wouldn't shoot him. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow! He continued to walk bravely forward, calling out to any one who was aboard the Pearl.

"JACK, NO!!!" Will screamed at Jack as he ran out after his beloved. He dove through the air and brought Jack down beneath him to the sand just as a few cannonballs sailed through the spot Jack had been standing only a brief second before.

"BOLLOCKS!" Spike roared, his face contorting. "SHAG THIS!" He ran right at the nearest ship, narrowly being missed by the cannonballs, and leaped onto the deck. Ten Pirates rushed him at one time, but the Vampire stood his ground, ripping and breaking anything he got his hands on.

Wind whistled over the beach, growing swiftly into such strong gales that the Pirates and animals had to hold on to each other and the ground to keep from being lifted away. Thunder roared its anguish in the darkened sky, and a few of the Pirates heard the leather-clad woman who led their enemies yelling at them to fall back. Lightning streaked through the sky, and the ocean, which now looked as blackened as the sky, began churning. Thunder, lightning, and wind all roared its fury.

Zora roared as she grabbed Puss by the scruff of his neck and began making her way from the water, hoping the rest would follow suit. Vang, hearing his daughter, roared in response and raced toward her scent. He tried to stay low and move fast, but his progress was slowed by both the wind and lightning.

Trina looked up at the sky as rain drops and pieces of hail, each as big as eggs, began falling. She looked at Andrew even as she tried to cover Carlos' injured body, despite the Mexicanian's protests, with her own. "ZEUS?" she questioned.

Kitty whirled around as she felt the wind rip Lockheed from her shoulder. She grabbed him by his tail and used it to drag him back to her, glad and thankful that Kurt was giving her a firm foundation on the ground.

"THE MIRROR!" Lex yelled. "WE CAN'T RISK THE MIRROR!" He jumped on top of Phillip, his arms and legs supporting him on either side of the mirror's frame as he covered its glass with his own body.

The smaller animals yowled as the howling winds threatened even more to rip them off of the shore. Sebastian desperately clung to the ground with his claws, but the wind picked first one and then a second up. As it began to pull him off of the cubs, Wolfie gripped him with his claws, but it pulled him, as well. Their pitiful cries, especially those of the cubs', broke through to Hank. Beast ran to them on all fours, placed his body protectively over the cubs, and barely managed to grab Sebastian and Wolfie with his hands.

He heard yowling from behind him and turned to see Celina being whipped through the air. His legs kicked up, and he grabbed her with his feet. "OH MY STARS AND GARTERS!" he yelled as he himself began being sucked, his blue fur blowing every which way.

Jack trembled like a leaf in a fallen gale. What in the Hell did I just do?! You _idiot_!! "THANK YOU, WILL!" he finally spoke to his partner. "THEY ALMOST BLEW ME COMPLETELY AWAY!" As the winds picked up and the nightmare continued, Jack clung desperately to Will, afraid that he would be sucked away at any moment. He could hear the smaller animals crying out in fear and didn't know how to stop the winds.

"NOT ZEUS!" Andrew yelled even as the words were whipped out of his mouth. "JUST AS POWERFUL! SOME ONE HAS REALLY GRIPED HIM OFF!" Even as Andrew's eyes were focusing and he was trying to find the Maker of all the chaos and disorder that now sucked at each and every one of them, trying to pull them off their feet, a shape began to come out of the water. He nodded. "JUST AS I FEARED!"

Angel was torn between hanging on to Cordelia and helping Spike, but before he could make a decision on that, he heard a yowling and something swiped at his head as it flew past. Cradling Cordelia close to his chest, he leaped and caught Katrina in mid-air. He held them protectively against his body.

Jareth, too, was torn, burning to get into the fight but also aching to protect what was left of his family. The winds were so strong he could barely hold on to Delvira. Worm was safely in his pocket, but Sir Didymus was holding on to his leg and being sucked even as Jareth tried desperately to hold them to the ground. "SOMEBODY'S GOT TO FIGHT!" he yelled. "I CAN'T FIGHT!" He realized that his family meant more to him than the fight did. If something was to attack them now, they would just all perish and go together for he would not let go of them. He couldn't bare to lose a single one of them.

James leaped forward into the fight on the nearest ship. His hook waved madly through the air, cutting off limbs and heads.

"JAMES!" Smee wailed into the howling wind. He was about to follow his beloved when his son's shouting voice caught his ears. He turned toward him just in time to see Connor losing the fight with the wind. He ran toward his child, keeping his head ducked low against the wind. His bulk aided him in fighting against the wind, but his progress was slow. His eyes nearly shot out of his head as he saw the wind snatching his son up, and he screamed as he jumped toward him. Smee caught his legs, pulled him down to him, and then rolled over him in his desperation to block his son from the carnivorous winds.

Chong was still hanging on to Wesley. The man had not woken up yet, and he really didn't want him to wake up while this maelstorm was going on. He feared that if he did, he would not be able to hold on to him.

Sean held on to Emma. The wind sucked at their clothes, and he felt parts of his shirt falling apart and being sucked away. Soon, he would have nothing on, just like the woman he was holding, who was so scantily dressed. Emma was her name, but that was all he knew about her. He thought she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen, but her blue eyes seemed so lost. He would not let the wind suck her away!

In the midst of chaos and tornado winds that seemed intent on sucking them into Hell itself, she gazed up into his emerald green eyes. She did not know who this man was, only that he was one of Salem's, and though she knew she could not trust any man, not even the great Saberhagen entirely, she felt compelled to trust this one. She gazed into his eyes as the storm rose around them, knowing she should pull herself away from him and fight but feeling herself melt into butter underneath him.

Joxer did not feel as though he was even one bit mighty at the time being. He thought he was the lowest creature on the earth. He had lost the love of his life, and he had nothing left to live for. The scene of his beloved Phoebe's head exploding continued to play through his mind, and the aching loss that filled his heart compelled him so strongly to join her that he let go of what little ground he had been holding on to. The wind immediately sucked him off of his feet, and he was being carried away when two hands reached up and snatched him down.

Joxer came down swinging at whoever was trying to stop him. His fists almost hit Autolycus before he could stop himself. "LET ME GO!" he yelled. "I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!"

"YES, YOU DO!" Autolycus retorted, glaring defiantly up into his eyes. He knew what the smaller man was feeling for he had been feeling the same ever since learning of Elizabeth's death, but they had come too long and too far to simply give up. "WE HAVE TO FIND XENA AND GABBY! THEY HAVE NEED OF US!" Autolycus didn't add that he feared that Xena and Gabrielle didn't need them one bit as much as he and Joxer needed them.

Elizabeth's face flashed across his mind, and he ached again to simply let go and join Joxer in the howling tempest. He'd lost the woman who he'd thought had been his soul mate, but the Gods had not been willing. Her loss had left him aching to throw his life away so that he could join her, but . . . He couldn't go there. He remembered Joxer's earlier moanings about witnessing Phoebe's death and was glad he had not seen Elizabeth's death. If he had, he didn't know if he could have held it together as well as Joxer had been holding it.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Joxer told him, the age-old need to do all he could for the women who had saved his life time and again and been better friends to him than he'd ever deserved kicking in. "WE HAVE TO SAVE XENA AND GABBY!" They clung tightly to each other and stayed down.

Prue held on tightly to Daniel, who fussed, though glad for the protection, over how Lex was touching his beloved and how he needed to get a man of his own, words that caused Lex to burn so that his hands itched to rip the enchanted book page from page. When no one else had picked Daniel up, Prue had picked the little fellow up. The wind snatched at his pages, and she hung on just as tightly to him. She was yelling at him to hush again and leave Lex alone for he was only touching Phillip in such a way to keep him safe and had a man of his own who had been taken from him, a pain Daniel should be far too familiar with, when a touch startled her into silence. Her heart soared, and she knew she, and Daniel, were safe for she could feel Brendan's arms holding her tightly. The sucking wind and the storm no longer held any fear for her as she lay so close to her beloved Brendan that she felt his heart beating in rhythm to her own. She wanted to whisper, "I love you, Brendan". She never got tired of telling him that, even if he didn't always hear it.

Cole knew the dangers of remaining in the water when one of the most powerful beings he had ever encountered was coming. Not only coming, but extremely pissed! Cole reached out, touched both Xena and Gabrielle, and shimmered them to the land. He knew it wouldn't be very much safer there, but if they stayed in the water, they would most likely drown. He shimmered to Piper's side and tried to hold the three of them down. He whispered next to Piper's ear, "HOLD ON TO THEM! YOUR COMBINED WEIGHT SHOULD HOLD THE THREE OF YOU DOWN. I HAVE TO GO BACK FOR ANOTHER." He prayed that she could hear him though the winds seemed to snatch the words out of his mouth as soon as they came out. He returned to the water where Janeesa was holding the pegasus' head up so that he could breathe. "WILL YOU BE OKAY?" he asked.

She nodded with a grin. "DADDY'S COMING!" Her eyes twinkled.

Cole stared at Janeesa in shock at first but recovered quickly. "YES, BUT HE'S NOT PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO WHO HE MIGHT BE HURTING WHO'S INNOCENT! HE'S PISSED, AND I'D JUST AS SOON NOT BE IN THE WATER WHEN HE MAKES HIMSELF KNOWN!" He took hold of the pegasus by the mane and shimmered.

Will felt something struggling underneath him and was just preparing to have to fight to keep Jack away from the Pearl when a furry tail swiped over his wrist. Bittersweet laughter caught in his throat. Even throughout this raging temptest, Willow remained, determinedly sticking to the Captain! The Captain. The simple words circled through his mind, bringing a smile to his lips. Aye, his beloved Jack was definitely the Captain. It didn't matter that he wasn't on the Pearl. It didn't matter that he'd changed his look, though Jack had thought it to earlier. He was not only his Captain but Willow's and Gods only knew how many of the other assorted Pirates behind and ahead of them, and he was certain, in that moment of clarity as quick as a flash of lightning, that he and Willow were not the only ones who would follow Jack into certain doom and be thankful for every moment, no matter how dire the danger, spent in his presence. He was also just as certain that had his dear Donkey been there, Jack and Willow were not the only ones he would have been holding down.

Footsteps pounded the sandy beach behind them, and Will looked up just in time to see Vang spring over his head. The tiger hit the shore running. Will thought once of calling to the big cat that it wasn't safe, but when he saw that it was his daughter Vang was running toward, he saved his breath, knowing that no one, least of all he, had the right to call him away from his family. He had barely ducked his head back down when another figure sprang over him. He knew from the yelling of Janeesa's name that the last runner could only be the mysterious Urianotalon, who they all, or so he thought, knew extremely little about. He stayed where he was, holding Jack and Willow safely beneath him, enjoying the feel of Jack's long body beneath his, and trembling unconsciously as the howling winds raked his body with demonic fingers.

Urian had been carrying Salem since they had left the house, but he had known he had to get to Janeesa to protect her as soon as possible. When the temptest had blown up seemingly out of nowhere, he had been unable to wait any longer and had thrust Salem into the arms of the nearest ally who he'd felt right entrusting their leader to.

Now, as Urian ran toward the ocean, screaming Janeesa's name at the top of his lungs though the wind ripped brutally at him, Smee did his best to hold on to both Connor and Salem. His weight squished Salem so that his tongue hung out of his mouth, but he spoke nary a word of protest, by far preferring Smee's clenching grip to the howling winds and the ocean waters that were even now rising far above their very heads.

Piper had been doing her best to stay down and hold to the ground when a familiar yowl had ripped just over her head. She had looked up, saw her family's Siamese cat being carried away, and launched herself after her. She had barely caught Kit when the winds had began to lift her up. Some one had grabbed onto her feet, bringing her thrashing down to the ground, but they had moved on almost as fast as they'd reached her. She didn't know who they were, only caught a flash of dark skin and darker hair on a feminine body, or who they moved after, but she was glad when Cole came to put his arms around her. For a moment, just a moment, she was safe, but then he was gone all too soon, leaving her with the advisement that she had best hold on to Xena and Gabrielle.

Xena reached her hand out to Piper, but as soon as Piper moved to take her offered hand, the winds knocked into her and almost ripped Kit out of her hands. She shook her head and flattened herself against the ground instead, keeping Kit pressed down beneath her despite the frightened feline's struggling protests. She looked up when Cole returned and immediately wished she hadn't for a wall of water was coming down on top of them.

Xena pulled Gabrielle and Argo closer. She kept one arm around both of them with Gabrielle's head against her breasts and Argo's face against Gabrielle's side. She would have prayed to Aphrodite for help, but she was beginning to think that the Love Goddess didn't actually care about her. She had done much to help them in the past and had always seemed to be a true friend, when She wasn't more concerned with Her own self, but She, like Kyna, who Xena couldn't wait to give an ear full of her opinion and then some to, had lied to them.

She had let them think that they were living this life a new, but Xena knew, in her heart and in her gut, that this life was not new. It was important to her, as important as her life before, but she was not reincarnated. Something had happened. Something had happened to strip her and four of her most loyal friends not only of their memories but also from their rightful time and away from Hercules' side when He'd needed them the most. She growled in frustration even as the water came and cursed Ares aloud. "ARES, YOU SON OF ZEUS, WHY ARE YOU NEVER AROUND TO BOTHER ME WHEN YOU COULD ACTUALLY BE OF SOME REAL USE?!"

Trina held to Carlos even as she saw the water rise. There was no time to ponder Andrew's answer or question him further. There was no time to try to run. All she could do was do her best to protect her remaining family. She gripped Andrew's hands tightly and kept her body covering Carlos' as the water came down.

"MADRE DE DIOS!" The cry broke from her lips as the water crashed down upon her body, and for a moment, Theodora forgot about the small bodies that clung so desperately to her own as her mind was whisked away to another time and place. She had been beaten then, beaten heart, soul, mind and body. She had been beaten, left for dead and aching for death, and it was a cry of a wounded soul that escaped the Spanish woman's lips, a cry that built into the yipping howl of her animal form.

He wouldn't lose him again, he promised himself yet again, as the curtain of water slammed down into their bodies. He clung to his beloved with every ounce of strength and will he had. He would not let go of him, no matter what this storm or life itself threw at them. He would never again give up and never let go of the brother he loved as so much more.

He opened his eyes, looked up into his face, mentally kicked himself once again for not having managed to be the one on top and, therefore, take the greater brunt of the blow, and yelled out at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU!" Sam hoped Dean heard him, but even if he had not, he knew he would read his lips. He stared up into his eyes, willing his love to believe, as he told himself to, that they would get through this too. They would get through this storm that seemed to have wailed up straight from Hell itself, and though their father was one of those out there shooting at them, they would never again succomb to him. He heard screams, yells, howls, curses, and cries all around them, but in that moment, all that mattered was Dean and himself.

Hansel had been reaching for Chong when the water came, but when the Chinese man's arms tightened around the body of the unconscious Brit he had claimed protection of and Derek clung to him like a second skin, Hansel wrapped his own arms around Derek. He could feel him trembling, and in that moment, he realized something that would later come to him again. He needed both Chong and Derek, but it was truly Derek who needed him, not Chong. He clung to his baby, hugging him tightly and squeezing him reassuringly, but his eyes remained on Chong as he wondered.

Why had he gone after Wesley instead of him? Was his duty so great as to overwhelm his need to protect the man he loved? He couldn't believe he was simply giving up and letting Derek have him. After all, he was very much a prize worth fighting for . . . Wasn't he? The doubt grew in Hansel's heart and mind as the water crashed down on them. Derek's scream nearly wrenched Hansel's heart out of his throat, and he would have pulled him even more tightly to him if it were possible.

Brendan held to Prue even as the water came down. It slapped into his back like a huge fist, breaking an unwilling, shrill yip from his lungs. He hadn't meant to let the sign of pain show, and he tightened his grip on his lady love even more. He'd not have her pulling out from under him and trying to protect him. He had . . . No, he didn't _have_ to, but his heart needed him to and he _wanted_ to protect her. His face was buried in her long hair, and he let himself slip into her scent that reminded him of a rose budding freshly on an early Spring morning with sun-kissed dew sparkling against its petals. Her scent welcomed and beguiled him. Though her scent had so often aroused the baser impulses of the wolf, Brendan now found her scent calming. He sniffed it again, never loosening his hold in the slightest.

The howling wind had been snapping into Smee's back until it had broken the faded material of his striped shirt. The water hit his bare back, but he bit his quivering bottom lip to keep from screaming with the pain and determinedly kept Connor and Salem pinned down beneath him.

"BLAST HIM!" Salem roared his displeasure. "HE'S NEVER KNOWN HOW TO MAKE A GENTLE ENTRANCE, EVEN AMONGST ALLIES!" But He was pissed, Saberhagen knew, so angry that he had scared their first attackers away. Only two questions remained now: Who had angered Him so, and what could they do to ease His anger before it was too late for all of them? His mind raced, but not a single answer was forthcoming.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	50. Chapter Fortynine

**Chapter Forty-nine**

**The Black Pearl**

Rachel flew to Tessa as her mother's body spiralled through the atmosphere. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and anguish and depression threatened to engulf her both for what she had done and for what she had allowed to happen. She wrapped her arms around Tessa and lifted her into a gentle, reassuring hug, never realizing that her own body was shaking. "Tessa," she cried, "are you all right?!" Recalling the harpoon, she sent it telekinetically flying to pierce one of the wicked Pirates aboard the enemy ships that flooded their lagoon.

Tessa opened her eyes and took in the sight of Ray. Battered and bruised, she still thought Ray was the most beautiful being she'd ever known, and to think that Ray cared for her! Tessa would not allow herself to think "love" for she feared that Ray would continue to love Kitty till her dying day and she would have to come second, but even though she came second, at least she would come in Ray's thoughts.

Now Ray was holding her. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's just Daddy. He's coming! I'm afraid He's after your mother. How can she be so evil and you so good?" Tessa looked questioningly at Ray. "Where is your mother?"

Fear made her voice tremble. She knew her father would take care of everything, but He wasn't there yet. She stroked the side of Ray's face gently. "I won't let Daddy hurt you, but I wish He'd come quicker! The pain hurts so much!" She looked at her tail where blood was still trickling down.

Rachel's tears fell on Tessa's upturned face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her throat tightening and her words almost choking, as she softly stroked Tessa's dark hair. "I'm so sorry, Tessa, but . . . " She shook her head in sad determination. "She won't hurt you again." How had she, Rachel wondered, managed to knock Jean away from her? She'd always thought her mother infinitely more powerful than she, and she had no idea of the fiery sight she had become or the true depths of her own power that had risen to deliver such a leveling blow to Jean. The wind was picking up, Ray noted, and it was beginning to rain bucket loads, but everything would be all right now. She did not yet take note that the wicked Pirates, who had been so intent upon their destruction earlier, had failed to resume firing.

"It's not your fault," Tessa told her. "You can't control your mother, but my Goddess! You were beautiful! You were an Angel . . . of fire! How can that be?! And yet, your touch is so gentle with me! You saved me! I love you!"

She looked in to her eyes and, despite her pain, she saw her soul mirrored in Ray's eyes. Pressing both of her hands to Ray's face, she pulled her gently in for a kiss. Thrills shot through her body as she felt Ray return it. Could there be a chance for them, if they made it through this? Did Ray love her? Could she finally love some one besides Kitty? She could only pray that was so. She'd heard her sister's squeals of joy as Urian was calling her name and hoped that her sister would have the same love as she now felt Ray was beginning to give to her.

* * *

**The Ocean**

Janeesa was bouncing up and down. Each time, she bounced a little higher. Urian seemed to be tiring in the water. How could Daddy be so powerful and not know that He was hurting others? Her whole family was out there, drowning! The realization crashed down upon her, and she screamed her Father's name even as she swam frantically toward Urian, hoping to catch him before he drowned. She screamed at her Father, "CALM DOWN! YOU'RE KILLING THEM, AND I LOVE THEM!", but she knew He'd never hear her.

* * *

**The Beach**

Kitty had just barely managed to get a steady grip upon Lockheed when she had seen the tower of water coming over them. She had turned, grasped Kurt in both arms while keeping Lockheed between them, and phased the three of them. She stood with her chin on top of Lockheed's head and her face against her beloved's as the water literally washed through them.

Jack clung desperately to Will, just as determined not to lose him as he knew Will was determined not to lose him. Between their bodies, Willow was trapped. Jack's life flashed before his eyes, but he only thought of the good memories that he'd shared with Will so far. He wanted many, many more of them, but with a wall of water crashing down upon them, he thought he was about to breathe his last.

Clinging to Willow, Jack turned over to face Will. He pulled his beloved closer to him and pressed his lips gently to his. He knew they were about to die, and he'd never have the chance to tell Will, in words, what he was feeling. He was glad that they had had a chance to live, fight, and die together. He loved him more than anything in the world, and he put that love into his kiss.

Willow yowled in protest for he was being squished, and then, as the scared cat saw the wall of water crashing down upon them, he yelled one final time before they were covered.

Connor held tightly to his father. He hoped that the wall of water would not drown them and that his father might be able to float them since neither of them knew how to swim. He loved his fathers, and if he had to go, at least he would be in the loving arms of his maternal father. He prayed, for a brief moment, for his paternal father. He had only caught one glimpse of him, and he had been fighting like crazy on a ship. He knew that if James was able to pick the way he wanted to go out it would be fighting, the true way of Pirates. He hoped the wall of water did not capture his paternal father as James could not swim either.

He wondered where his brother, Freddy, was and if he was still trying to do his duty. His frantic eyes sought out his one true love, and he was glad to see that she was being embraced by her father even as the wall of water came down upon them, blocking out his vision. He felt Salem's claws and then the water was upon them.

Gabby completely agreed with Xena. Of all the times for Ares to take a powder, this was not one of them! He should have been there, protecting them. After all, He had always boldly claimed to love Xena, trying to get in her bed countless times, and yet where was He? Were they to drown like rats, never standing a chance? She was torn between wanting to act like the Amazon she was and fight something as she went down or cling to her beloved. She chose the later.

She threw her arms tightly around Xena and pressed her lips to Xena's neck in one of her most sensitive spots before looking up into her beloved's eyes. "I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!" she told her. "WE ARE TOGETHER, AND IF IT MUST BE, THEN IT'S A GOOD DAY TO DIE!" She trembled as she said the words that made Xena smile so fondly up at her.

She wanted to live, live and make Xena happy. Now that the horrible nightmares were explained, they would end, and they could get on with their lives. Gabby knew that Xena planned to kick Kyna's ass when she found her again. How dare Kyna keep that from her! The memories were so strong that Gabby shook them off and pressed her lips to Xena's. She felt the water coming down but never opened her eyes.

Cole held Piper, his lips brushing her forehead tenderly. He looked down at Kit. He knew the cat was terrified. Truth be known, he was too. Fear reigned in his heart, fear of losing a family that he'd thought he'd never have, a family that meant everything to him. There were not many blood ties, but their ties were much stronger than blood would ever be.

He braced himself. If he could get above the water when it came down, he would be able to take Piper upward. She should be able to float. He wasn't too worried about Prue, because he knew Brendan would bring her up, but all around them lay the rest of their family. He couldn't shimmer each and every one of them out there. He couldn't save them, and he knew his heart would break with each death. He could hear their cries. He pressed his lips to Piper's, trying to block out the frightened cries. He couldn't go, and he couldn't take them, so he had to stay. He could never live with himself if he left them behind.

Prue trembled in Brendan's embrace. She loved the way he was nuzzling her hair. She snuggled even closer to him. She saw Piper in Cole's embrace and thought it very ironic that even though they had escaped the water the first time, this time it would take them all out and the very ones who had come to save them in the beginning would die like drowned rats just like the rest of them.

She wished her magic had been greater. She had already tried to throw the water back, but it was stronger than she was. She could only hope that when it came over them, it didn't knock Brendan out of her arms. They would cling together and hopefully find the surface. How she loved this man, enough to brave his wolf despite the fact that he was so terrified of it! She had fought side by side with him against his evil family and thought that they had won. Now they would die together.

She clung even tighter to him, never realizing that tears were running down her face. She turned slowly, still holding on to Daniel who was quivering with a great rustling sound, and looked into the eyes of the man she loved. She leaned forward and kissed him, despite Daniel's grumbling. She wanted to throw Daniel at Phillip so that they could go out together too, but he had already been through Phillip and almost didn't get back out. She kept kissing Brendan, blocking out all other thoughts as best she could.

Andrew's mind quickly ran through all the options and just as quickly discarded them. There was no way out. The water would claim them. How like Zeus to give His word one minute and the next minute, snatch it away! Andrew would never get his lifetime with Trina.

All they had were a few brief seconds before the water came down. She was trying so desperately to hold Carlos down, and now there was no need to hold him at all. The water would get them all; he was sure of it! Why couldn't the Gods, just _once_, give Their word and actually hold to it and make it come true, when the results would be happy?! Zeus must be having a good laugh at their expense!

Andrew squeezed Trina's hands gently. Even though they only had a few brief seconds, he wanted her to know how much he loved her. "TRINA, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF, AND IF WE'RE LUCKY," he laughed briefly in irony, as though he'd ever been lucky, even once in his life, "THEY'LL LET US BE TOGETHER IN DEATH!"

He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he knew she'd never let go of Carlos. He knew more of the problem with Carlos and Trent than any one else would ever know. Their secret would die with him. He knew Trina loved Carlos like a brother, and having already lost her twin, would cling even more tighter to Carlos, hoping she could save him. He moved to hold her, and they both protected Carlos.

Meesy's life flashed before his blue eyes as he was held down by Theodora's writhing, crying form. He barely knew the woman, yet he ached to help her for the anguish, agony, and complete despair that rolled off of her in waves. Where had she been before she had come to join the Pirates? he wondered. What horrible fate had led her to be captive upon the Saucy Wench, dying a slow, agonizing death from such a horrid disease as had plagued her? How unkind a world was it that she should perish here, alone? Though she held him and another cat underneath her, doing all she could to protect them even as her despair gave way to her animal side's basic nature, she was truly alone for the few friends she'd had, or those few she had actually dared to think of as her friends, were already gone.

How unkind a world was this accursed Earth, truly, when all these he had come to claim and love as his family and subjects were to be perished, drowned like meager rats after all they'd been through? How unkind a world was it that his beloved goddaughters, Celina and Katrina, and their loving husbands should perish in this nightmare after all they had survived, never having a moment to truly revel in the most glorious aspects of life as they had never dared to settle since being trapped on this planet, not even for a full day? How unkind a world was this Bast-forsaken planet that he and he alone should live through this misery?

His shrill voice pierced the air as he cried out in protest. He didn't want to live! He didn't want to live if it meant he would lose all those he had come to care about, all those he loved! He didn't want to live a life alone with only his memories to keep him company and no one to love him, no one to care about him or to care about! He didn't want to live! His voice rose steadily higher as he demanded Bast take back the tail She'd cursed him with, though he'd never once before thought of it as a curse. Then his tone changed to a more haunting tune as he began calling out his fare-wells and tears rolled endlessly down his furry face.

Tom heard Meesy's frantic fare-well call and answered it with his own, his piercing yowl reaching even above the wind to carry back to the family he loved with all his heart. Katrina! He had to reach her! If they were to go now, after all they had been through, he still had to be by her side! He would reach her! He would find her, somehow and in time; he had to!

He turned into his niece, clawing, spitting, and biting with all he had left, until she was forced to drop him. He landed on all fours and immediately broke into a run that carried him swiftly over the sinking sand. The howling winds sucked his feathered hat off, but he dared not delay. A piece of shrapnel flew at him. He cut through it with his sword and quickly ducked from another one.

The water was coming fast. He could hear Meesy's and Celina's yowls, but most importantly by far he could hear his beloved Katrina. She was wailing for him, crying his name, and he yowled his answer as he ran even faster, flipping where he dared. It was a flip that finally delivered him to her side.

Reaching her, he dropped his sword and took her beautiful form into his paws. Tom gently lifted his wife's head and stroked her fur. His hind claws buried deep into the sand so that the wind could not lift him even as it blew against every strand of his orange fur, causing all his sun-kissed fur to blow out. He held to Katrina, one hand lifting her head and the other around her slender body, and gazed into his wife's eyes. She would be the last thing he saw and felt, the last thought on his mind, and the last, and only, touch his body ever tingled so from.

"I LOVE YOU," he yelled over the roar of the demonically howling winds, "YOU AND YOU ALONE THROUGHOUT ALL OUR NINE LIVES AND BEYOND! I LOVE YOU!" He pressed his lips to hers just as the water washed over them. He ached for a way to save her and their family and would have given anything just to save her, but the impossibility of the situation made him ache hollowly inside even as her sweet lips, sweeter than any milk throughout all the galaxies, poured molten fire through his hollow body. His body moved one final time as his tail wiped a tear from her blessed cheek.

Katrina melted into Tom's embrace. She hated being stuck in cat form but was thankful that he was able to reach her in time. She didn't know where her beloved sister was, but she knew that Morph was already lost and that, without him, Celina would not want to go on. She clung to Tom even as the water rushed over their heads, her last coherent thought being of how much she loved him and how proud she was of him.

Dean heard his beloved's voice. He didn't have to hear the words to know that Sam was telling him that he loved him. "I LOVE YOU TOO, WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL!" he told him even though his words were snatched away from him. His lips touched his love's, but part of his mind was quickly trying to form a plan to get them out of this mess they had found themselves in.

Dean could never completely shut off his mind; it was constantly trying to protect Sam. Even when he slept at night, Sammy was always on his mind. He held tightly to him and hoped that he remained conscious long enough to fight his way to the surface, taking Sammy with him. When the water came down upon them, it knocked the breath out of him. Despite being unconscious, Dean did not relax his hold. His heart beat for one person, and that was the one he now had a death grip on.

Chong had wished that he could split himself in two, one part of him to hold on to Hansel. He vowed that if Derek let anything happen to Hansel, he would kill him in the slowest method he could devise, torturing him every inch of the way. He loved Hansel more than anything else in the world, but he still couldn't let go of Wesley because he knew the man would drown. As the water crashed upon them, he was now able to swim, dragging Wesley with him and grasping Hansel. He kicked viciously, going upward, not caring if Derek was left behind.

Derek valiantly kicked his feet, as well, helping Chong to lift the man they both loved upward. Derek never expected the second crashing wave that now carried them out to the open sea. It stole his breath away, rendering him unconscious. He held tightly to Hansel. Chong never released Hansel, but his other hand finally let go of Wesley, who floated by himself not too far from the trio who were now completely unconscious.

Hansel never let go of either his loves, and despite the horror of the situation, a smile was alight upon the blonde man's face for Chong had proven to him, in their last moments, that he did love him. He floated with one arm holding tightly to each of his beloveds until yet another wave of water knocked their bodies spinning.

It tickled, Kurt thought. He had expected sharp pains, immense pressure being driven by the water that splashed through them, but it tickled, almost to the point that he wanted to laugh and let go. He knew better. He held tightly to Kitty and the small dragon who was now coughing because the water seemed to be trying to choke him as it passed through. Fire creatures never coped well with water.

He pulled Kitty even closer. Did it tickle her? he wondered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his beloved's. What a way to go! he thought.

Never once did bamfing out of the danger cross his mind. He knew he could not save the rest of them, and they had each become very dear to him. They were his family. He couldn't save them, and they were dying. He wanted to kick his own butt for being so powerless. Where had his Goddess gone? Why had She forsaken them to die like rats on a drowning ship?

He was glad that if he had to go and Kitty had to go that they were going together for he could never have lived without her. Having once found his soul mate, he would have died if he had lost her. Now he was dying in her arms. Oh, for a chance to kick a Goddess' butt, but he knew that even if he survived, he'd never have the gumption to do it! If he did survive, he would never worship Her again nor be Her Priest! His mind screamed Her name even as the water continued to cascade through them.

She held to them as the others' fatal screams echoed through her mind, plaguing her heart and soul with guilt. Why?! Why couldn't she be more powerful?! Why did she have to live through this again?! Then Kurt kissed her, and she melted gratefully into his kiss. The screams of the people she loved circled around them, always crashing upon her, but she knew that it was better to save those she loved more than any one else than to let them all die. She had the power to save them, and she loved Kurt and Lockheed far too much to simply let them die.

Tears fell down her face like rain, slipping into their kiss. Her body shook, and she hated herself yet again. Her lungs burned. She knew Kurt's was burning even worse, but she dared not risk even a second unphased. However, as the screams of those she loved continued to rip away at her heart and soul and memories flooded her mind, she began to lose her concentration, and as she did, the trio began to solidify . . .

* * *

**The Magnificos**

The Captain of the Magnificos held tightly to the wheel. He had almost bitten his cigar clean in two. It didn't matter that it was so wet it wouldn't smoke; he chewed it vigorously. Something was coming! Something that was powerful enough to bring whirlpools out of the water and suck their enemies straight down into them! He was thankful that his ship was flying. He wondered where the small fairy had gotten herself off to for he had not seen her in a while and hoped that she had not been killed.

The winds had whipped through his ship as though it was nothing but paper meche and it was barely holding together. He feared that it would go down at any moment. His worried eyes took in the grave situation even as his men clung desperately to what remained of the ship. He knew that if they fell off, they'd drown. The winds had not abated. Neither had the water, and it seemed, with each moment, to be rising as though a grasping finger was reaching out toward Magnificos and would soon swallow them as well as the others. He called to his Priest, begging him to pray like he'd never prayed before.

The preacher held tightly to Lacy, determined not to lose her. It seemed that she had finally become aware of how dangerous the situation was and was no longer cheering every one on but was still frantically trying to go overboard and screaming about her cousin. His voice rose as he called to their Gods and begged for a speedy deliverance. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again, but in his heart, he knew They were not listening. He also knew they were doomed, but he'd never tell his Captain.

The mustached Pirate gazed lovingly upon his Captain. How he wished they were still intimate! He knew every inch of his Captain's body and gazed angrily at one second at the new love of his Captain's life. Then his heart softened, and he hoped that they'd manage to get a moment even as he looked at his new partner. The kid was hanging on to a cannon, trying not to be sucked away and yet glaring angrily at him.

He shook his head and began to make his way toward him. "I LOVE YOU!" he told him, the wind ripping the words from his mouth. "BUT SOMETIMES I REMEMBER." The only thing the kid heard was "remember" as he let go of the cannon. The mustached Pirate reached his hand toward his love as the winds snatched him away. He didn't even try to keep his footing but jumped after him.

The blonde gunner stared at the fiery Angel from where he clung to his cannon. His hands were shaking as he poured gulp after gulp of whiskey down his throat until there was none left. He released his hold on the flask, and the howling wind instantly snatched it away. He watched as the strange woman, whose power was worth a wealth far beyond gold, released the dark-haired mermaid to fly toward where her people were being slaughtered by the tremendous waves crashing against the shore. Fire raced over the redhead's body, but though she met the next waves with her own enormous waves of fire, the water crashed straight through again and again until it claimed even her. He paled even more and then turned at the sound of his companions' screams. His heart felt dead as he watched two of his brothers being sucked into the typhoon, and he wished he had more whiskey.

The dark-skinned medic aboard the ship had tried valiantly to catch first the kid and then his lover but had been unable to catch hold of either. He was nearly swept off of the ship himself but managed to cling to the rim of the crow's nest just in time. His dark eyes became so large that they seemed to nearly be popping out of his face as he stared at the thing that rose from the dark, churning waters. It appeared in the form of a gigantous man, but it was so humongous that it continued to come out of the water until its head was so far into the sky that he could not even see it. The color drained from his face. His nostrils flared. For a moment, he lost his voice, and then he found it again and screamed louder than he'd ever screamed before in his entire life.

As one, his companions turned and looked, each screaming at the top of their lungs. The Captain was the last to see the monster, and as he yelled, his cheroot fell from his mouth. As it fell, the cheroot miraclously lit again, and a blaze of fire swept across the Magnificos. The fire instantly engulfed the ship, and explosions ripped through the air . . .

_**The End **___


End file.
